Misguided Love
by NightFall25
Summary: After Elizabeth Brown moves to Mystic Falls to live with her godfather, Alaric she gets pulled into the world of the supernatural, having an interesting and unknown connection to the town, Damon Salvatore and the Originals. Begins in 1x22
1. A New Beginning

A New Beginning:

As soon as Beth walked out of the airport she saw a familiar car with her guardian leaning on it. The sun was just coming up, as it was 6 in the morning. She smiled, tiredly at the sight of him. She ran to the car and dropped all her bags but one pet carrying case as she hugged him. "Hey, Beth. It's been a while." Alaric chuckled as she let him go.

"It's been almost 3 years, Ric since I've seen you. I've missed you." Beth smiled as she stood back and took a look at her godfather. Alaric was more like a friend than a parental figure though. He had been close to her mother and he always came around to see how she was during the summer and holidays. The last time she saw him was a few years ago but he still looked the same. To her he still had that cool teacher vibe about him. He started putting the bags in the trunk of the car.

"I know it's been a while. But you're here now and that's all that matters. And you've brought a pet?" He smiled as he closed the trunk and looked at her per cat. She got in the passenger seat as he got into the driver's.

"Come on, you don't remember him?" Beth asked him and he shook his head. "It's Day!" She told him as she took the black cat out of the carrier case. He stretched on her lap before he curled himself up close to her. Alaric nodded.

"Right that, furry little kitten that tried to bite me for no good reason." He said remembering about their last encounter. Beth laughed.

"He didn't mean it and he's much nicer now." She assured him.

"He better be." He said in a playfully stern voice. "Listen, this town is a bit…" He trailed off as he turned to the right.

"Odd?" She suggested with a yawn knowing he wasn't sure what word was good. He grinned.

"Yeah, odd. Just be careful around here. There have been some weird animal attacks but they've died down but still so stay in the town and don't wander off into the woods." He told her trying to sound parental. Beth had to stop from smiling at him. She could take care of herself but he had no idea how much she could. That was part of the reason she came here and that her grandmother was too old to take care of her.

"Right, no wandering off into the woods." She repeated to him. "I'm a big girl, Ric. I am fully capable of taking care of myself. " She assured him. He knew that. With what she's been through he knew that she was strong and could probably deal with Mystic Falls but he was still worried.

"I know you are but still." He said and Beth had an odd suspicion he wasn't telling her something but she didn't push it. They both had their own secrets and maybe it was for the best.

They finally arrived at his apartment. Alaric opened the door and Beth found that he still hadn't completely unpacked. "Yeah, I'm still in the works of putting everything in its place." He told her as he moved a heavy box in the hallway closet. His bed was near a window in the big room across from the kitchen.

"I see that. It's no problem, I can help later." She told him as she let Day down on the ground and he roamed around the house. She grabbed her suitcase and rolled it in as Alaric grabbed her 2 other bags and lead her to her room near the bathroom. The room was white and pretty big. There was a small desk on the side with lamps. It had some boxes in it but not a lot with a bed and a queen size mattress in the middle.

"I know it's not much but I'll help get everything set up." He promised her and she smiled.

"It's great, Ric. Thank you for letting me stay here. I know I shouldn't have just taken over your home but it's a few months till I turn 18 and I can't exactly take care of grandma…" She said trailing off and he knew the rest. She had no parents to look after her, not since her dad took off and her mother died.

He put a comforting arm hand around her and squeezed. "You're always welcome here, Beth." He assured her and she smiled at him. "Why don't you get some sleep? He told her. "I don't suppose you want to come to the Founder's Day party."

"Sure, that sounds fun, I guess." She said unconvincingly. Alaric chuckled. "Won't it be awkward? I'm not from here and I'm not a part of the founding families." She asked.

"There are a lot of kids that aren't apart of the founding families that are going to be there too. Besides you'll like them and they'll like you…. some of them" Alaric said after an after thought and Beth rolled her eyes at his attempt at humor.

"Just after I get some and I'll meet up with you there." She agreed.

"Okay just please keep your phone on and be careful." He said to her with a knowing look. She nodded and turned to but her bag on her bed. Alaric was still concerned; knowing everything that has gone on it would be dangerous for her. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a vervain bracelet; one that Stefan had given him. "Here, I saw this at a thrift shop. I thought it would be a nice welcoming gift." He smiled handing it to her.

She looked it over. It had a strange scent to it but she liked it. "Thank you, Ric. This is really pretty." She told him genuinely as he helped put it on her wrist. It made him feel better that she would have some kind of protection when he wasn't around.

"It's no problem. I saw it thought you would like it and take this." He nodded and handed her a can of mace. Beth raised her eyebrows. Alaric seemed to be getting more paranoid but she didn't know that the mace was laced with vervain. Beth resisted the urge to laugh. If only he knew how much she really didn't need it but she could tell he was worried so she would take it for his sake.

"Okay, I'll take it." She agreed taking it out of his hand.

"Thank you. Now, get some sleep, you're probably tired." Day slinked into her room and moved between her legs as he made his way to hop up on her bed.

"Okay, Night." She said to Alaric as he left her room and closed the door behind him. She smiled at the gift. She changed into some shorts and tank top before getting in the bed and letting sleep overtake her.

Beth woke up a few hours later it was already 1 in the afternoon. She walked to the fridge and saw there was nothing but left over cartons of Chinese take out. "Definitely, Alaric." She decided as she closed the door. On top of the fridge was a note that said that he had left to the party and would see her there.

That gave her enough time to explore the town before heading over there. She quickly changed into some jeans and black tank top before grabbing her jacket and her black messenger bag and her phone. She left the room and closed the door, while Day was still sleeping on her bed.

She walked out of the apartment and out the building. Beth thought Mystic Falls would be a nice change, even though it was smaller town then she was used to coming from California. She was walking down the street when she saw a huge mansion. It had a lot of property as she saw their waterfall and a small river. She thought it was beautiful as she walked past it. She figured one of the founding families probably lived there.

Beth walked bit more until she came to the town square. Founder's day seemed to be big deal around here. Everyone was dressed up and there were numerous floats going by as the parade started. It was pretty crowded and Beth looked around at all the people in costumes from the 1800's and the event floats.

Beth turned around and bumped into another guy in a soldier costume complete with a hat, she accidentally stepped on his toe in the process. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." She quickly apologized. She felt stupid for being a klutz on her first day.

They guy just smiled. He was pretty built and had a nice smile. "It's okay. I'm used to girls throwing themselves at me." He joked and Beth let out a sigh of relief he wasn't angry. "I'm Tyler Lockwood." He introduced himself with a smile. "You must be new around here." He looked her up and down. She was cute and obviously not from here. There was something about her that stood out.

"Beth. I moved here to stay with my godfather. How'd you know?" She asked him smiling back. He seemed to be nice enough. She didn't want to say anything embarrassing to scare him off.

"Well for one, you're not dressed in a silly costume for this thing." He noticed and she laughed a bit. "And I haven't seen you in school and I'm pretty sure I know all the hot girls." He winked and Beth grinned at his obvious flirting. "And, no offense, but you look a little lost."

Beth laughed, "Yeah, pretty much. I just came to look around." She told him as he led her past some floats that had stopped.

"Well, basically this thing is huge for the Founding families." He explained to her. "The big floats are for like the Battle of Willow Creek, during the civil war which was a huge thing around here. And Miss Mystic Falls pageant winner and runner-ups. Which is all really boring."

Beth gave a small laugh. "It's not, it's interesting. Alaric didn't really tell me a lot about this place but he said it had some pretty interesting history to it, being a history teacher he should know." She smiled at him. Tyler started to smile back but then stopped short.

"What did you just say?" He asked her, not sure if her was hearing her right. Beth bit her lip, realizing her mistake.

"Yeah…kind of thought I should get that out of that way." She said giving him a shy smile. He was shocked, trying to take in what she said. He was hitting on his teacher's goddaughter. "And I really should have kept my mouth shut." She muttered.

Tyler snapped himself out of it and scrambled for an explanation. "It's-its not a bad thing. I was just surprised." He said.

"Nice save." She smirked at him as they started walking again. Tyler felt a little guilty for acting that

"Seriously, it's cool. I just wasn't expecting that." He explained.

"Yeah other than the wonderful teacher's pet comments that are sure to come." She said sarcastically.

"They won't say anything and if they do just tell me. I'll handle it." He smiled and Beth smiled back at him. They were walking when a blond girl in a 1800's style dress came up to them. "Hey, Care. This is Elizabeth, she just moved here. Beth, this is Caroline." He introduced them.

Caroline looked Beth up and down. She seemed to deem her a pretty okay person. "Hi! I'm Caroline Forbes." She said cheerily sticking out her hand and Beth shook it.

"Caroline is Miss Mystic Falls." Tyler informed her and Caroline blushed at him revealing that and lightly slapped his arm.

"Really? That's so awesome!" Beth said enthusiastically and Caroline smiled again. Complimenting her seemed to be a way to get on her good side. "Was that recently?"

"Yeah a few weeks ago. My boyfriend Matt Donovan was my escort." She rambled on smiling. "He's around here, somewhere. You should meet him! We were on the float that we made. My friend Elena was competing too, you should meet her too!" She said animatedly. Beth smiled again, this girl seemed to be very friendly when she liked you but Beth wasn't complaining. It was better than walking awkwardly around by herself. Tyler just laughed as she went on. "There she is now!" She said looking at someone behind her. "Hey, Elena."

A short girl who was wearing a similar dress to Caroline's came up from behind her. Her hair was done in big curls. She seemed kind of familiar but she had probably just seen her while she was walking around. "Hi." She said with a smile. "I'm Elena Gilbert." She introduced herself to Beth.

"Beth Brown." She replied. "I just moved here." She explained.

"That's cool. Are you going to be going to school?" She asked, making conversation. Before she could answer, Tyler did.

"Her godfather's Mr. Saltzman." He blurted out. Even though she didn't know him for long, she inconspicuously stepped on his toe for spilling the beans. He muttered an apology. Beth blushed.

Elena and Caroline both were surprised. "Why are you staying with him?" Caroline asked after a moment of an awkward silence and Elena nudged her for asking such a personal question. She knew it probably wasn't good if she wasn't with her parents. Beth noticed.

"My parent's are gone and my grandmother's too old to take care of me so Alaric's practically my only family left." She mumbled. Caroline looked embarrassed and Tyler gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

Elena knew better than anyone what is was like to be without both parents and she laid a hand on hers. "I'm sorry. I understand what that's like. Mine are gone also." She said sympathetically. Beth gave her a small smile and mumbled thanks.

"I'm so sorry." Caroline said quickly. "I had no idea. I put my foot in my mouth again."

"It's okay. I just don't talk about them a lot." She told her, not wanting her to feel bad. Elena and Caroline both knew she would want to change the subject.

"Where did you move from?" Elena asked quickly changing the subject before it got too awkward. She knew how it was like to be forced into a corner like that and Beth appreciated the gesture.

"Los Angeles."

They all seemed impressed. "Wow, California must be so different from our small town." Elena thought aloud. "Well I have to go check on my brother Jeremy. But it was nice meeting you! Maybe we could hang out later?" She suggested trying to be friendly.

"Sure. That sounds great." Beth replied. Her and Elena exchanged numbers and she did the same with Tyler and Caroline. Elena said good-bye and left them.

"Tyler, did you tell Beth about the grill?" Caroline asked him. He shook his head no. She pointed over her shoulder at the bar. "It's kind of like a bar, restaurant thing but anyone can go. Matt, Tyler and I were going to go hang out there around 7. You want to come?" She offered hopefully.

"You totally should. You know how to play pool?" Tyler asked and Beth nodded. "We can play." They both looked like they really wanted her to come, probably to make up for asking about her parents.

"Sure. Yeah, I know how to play." She felt her phone vibrate and knew it was probably Alaric. "I have to go but I'll meet you guys there." She smiled.

"Cool! See you there!" Caroline waved as she and Tyler walked off. They both seemed pretty nice. At least she didn't do anything too embarrassing her first day here, yet anyways. It had a weird feeling to it but it seemed like Mystic Falls wouldn't be too bad.


	2. Friends and Games

Friends and Games:

"I'm meeting up at the Grill with some people." Beth told Alaric as they sat down on a bench. He had finally found her walking around. People were basically getting ready for the fireworks display and it was getting pretty crowded. "Is that cool?"

"Yeah, sure. I told you you'd meet some people. Who are they?" He asked curiously as he stopped. He wanted to make sure it wasn't any bad kids.

"Tyler Lockwood, Caroline Forbes, and Matt Donovan. Student of yours?" She questioned and he nodded. They were pretty much good kids. He knew she would be fine with them, though Tyler was a bit of a flirt, he knew that Beth could handle him if he came on to strong.

"Yeah, they're fine. I'll pick you up later though, okay?" Alaric asked, more than told her. He didn't want to sound too controlling cause he didn't want her to think he didn't trust her but he wanted her to be safe. She nodded in agreement. He was still new to this whole guardian thing and she understood his cautious nature, but it seemed to be more than that.

"Don't worry so much, Ric, you'll get wrinkles." She joked and he gave her a sarcastic look. "I also met another girl. She was pretty nice too. She said her name was Elena Gilbert. I think she said she was in your class"

Alaric nodded; he had seen her around here in costume too. "Yeah, she's a good student, her and her brother both. She's excellent at History too, Might even give you a run for your money." He joked.

"Yeah, sure." She said. "I'm going to go meet up with them now. I'll see you later." She waved and left him there. He just sighed as he watched her walk off toward the building.

"You made it!" Caroline squealed excitedly as she walked up to the entrance of the grill. Beth just smiled at her. "I hope you'll forgive about that stupid question, earlier. I didn't know, I shouldn't have said anything it."

"It's okay, Caroline, seriously." Beth said trying to reassure her. She was past that and she just wanted to move on. "I just glad you guys invited me!"

"Of course, Tyler seems to like you too." Caroline winked and Beth just laughed as they walked in and saw the guys at the table, looking uncomfortable. Caroline noticed Beth noticed the tension between them too. "Don't worry about them, they're in a fight cause Tyler made out with Matt's mother when he was drunk." Beth's jaw dropped open in shock and Caroline saw that and realized what she said and tried to cover up. "But, please, please, please don't tell him I told you! Tyler would kill me if he found out I spilled the beans about that."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything." Beth promised her and Caroline smiled, gratefully at her. They saw Tyler leave the table to go over to the pool table. "Let's go kick their butt in pool!" Beth said as they walked over to them. Caroline liked this girl. She didn't seem to be bitchy or conceited.

They went over to Matt first. He smiled when he saw Caroline and stood up to kiss her. "Hey, this is Beth. She just moved here from LA." She said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." Matt smiled at her, politely. "Mystic Falls must be a big change for you, from being from California."

"Likewise and it takes some getting used to but it's nice here." She replied as they both sat down again. She decided to give them some space. "I'm going to go play with Tyler." She said pointing to him behind her. She left and walked over to the pool table and Tyler smiled once he saw her. "Hey."

"Hey. So, are you up for a game? Winner buy's the other a milkshake." He asked challenging her. "But I have to warn you I'm pretty good at this. Hardly anyone can beat me." Beth grabbed a pool stick. He walked over by her.

"Well there's always a first, right?" She replied and he just laughed, thinking she wouldn't know what she was getting herself into and started to set up the rack. He knew that he could win this easily so he might as well give her a chance. He offered for her to break. "You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think it'll be fair." He said confidently and she shrugged with a small grin on her face. She leaned down and broke the rack. 3 different balls all made their way into the pockets. She smiled smugly at Tyler as she leaned against the stick. "Beginner's luck." He waved it off but he was secretly impressed.

"Right." She said. She took the next shot. It was pocketed, also. Shot, after shot she made almost every single one. Tyler was close to her score but after another shot she won the game. She raised her hands in victory. Caroline and Matt stopped talking and watched from afar, shocked at her win. "Yes!"

"I can't believe you just kicked my ass." Tyler said in disbelief, as he racked up the balls again. He just got beat…by a chick.

"Like I said, there's a first for everything. And I believe you owe me a milkshake." She reminded him smugly as she placed the stick down and they went over to the counter to order.

"I can't believe you did that! Where did you learn to play like that?" He asked her.

"I've been playing pool since Alaric taught me when I was 8 years old." She admitted with a smile as she sipped her chocolate milkshake. He nodded, now realizing how she got so good. "Don't feel so bad. Maybe one day you'll get as good as me." She winked at him, teasingly. He couldn't help but smile. Even though, he didn't take defeat well, this girl was something else. He liked her.

Caroline came over to them. "I saw you totally take out Tyler! No one's beaten him in like forever." She said sitting down next to her.

"Well, like I said it was beginner's luck." Tyler told them both. Caroline just rolled her eyes at his excuse. "I expect a rematch after you're done." He walked back over to the pool table after setting some money on the table.

"That was so not beginner's luck!" Caroline praised her and Beth laughed at that. "You've got skills. And seems like Tyler likes you." She nudged her playfully. Tyler usually got all bent out of shape if he lost anything or if anyone was better at anything than him. Before Beth could respond she heard her cell phone ring.

"Give me a sec. It's probably Alaric, freaking out." She sighed and Caroline nodded as Beth walked near the exit as she saw a guy in a suit walking over to talk to Tyler. She answered and it was exactly who she thought it was. "Ric, seriously I'm fine!"

"It's not that." He said quickly covering up. "I had to help a student out and the roads are really crazy tonight. Maybe we should head home?" He asked. He didn't want to ruin her chance at making friends but he wanted her to be home where a stray vampire couldn't attack her, while they were rounding them up. "Please? I promise I'll make it up to you."

She looked over at Tyler. Caroline and Matt had gone over to him and the older guy was leaving now. She wondered what was going on. "Yeah, okay, fine." She sighed and he told her he would be there in 5, she hung up the phone as they walked over to her.

"Hey, sorry, to cut this short but my dad needs us to get home." Tyler said resentfully, but his father seemed really worried, which was out of the norm for him. "Rain check?"

"Yeah, sure. I get it." She smiled.

"Do you need a lift? We can give you one." Caroline offered her, feeling slightly bad about leaving her.

"No, it's fine. I can call someone to pick me up." Beth said.

"All right, good game though. See you later." Tyler smiled at her and Matt said good-bye too. Caroline gave her a sad smile as she waved and they left. Beth waited a while and then headed outside too, just as Alaric was pulling up, with a guilty expression. She just got into the car. He felt bad for ruining her time but just wanted her to be safe.

"So how was it?" Alaric asked after a few moments of silence. Beth just shrugged looking out the window at the passing houses. "Were they nice to you?" He asked and Beth shrugged and nodded. He sighed. "You're going to make me feel guilty the whole way home aren't you?" She pretended to think about it and then nodded. "Listen, I know I'm being a bit over bearing but it's your first day here. I'm new to this whole guardian thing. I'm usually the fun person. I need time to get used to it. I promise I will try to be a bit more lenient."

Beth was still silent for a few moments until she spoke. "Fine, I get it. It's a new thing for both of us but you still owe me." She sighed and he smiled at her as they made they're way back home.

_Okay, so first day could have been way worst. Even though I had to leave cause Alaric was getting really paranoid over nothing. I met Tyler Lockwood, Caroline Forbes, Matt Donovan and Elena Gilbert. They were all really nice. Caroline is very bubbly and her boyfriend Matt is sweet. They're cute together. Elena is kind, she understood about my parents. Tyler…Tyler was different. I could feel something different about him, not evil, just different. I liked him though; he was nice and pretty cute._

_I nearly had a panic attack when I got home though. I thought I had lost my talisman when I was unpacking. I looked everywhere; I was scared I left it back in California. I'm so glad I remembered to stuff it in my pillowcase with my book before I left so I could find it. _

_Alaric was being strangely overprotective today especially when he took me home. He's probably just trying to get used to having a teenager in the house. I still think there's something he's not telling me. I'm just grateful he took me in. Hopefully he'll chill out after a few days. I felt a weird sense of familiarity about Mystic Falls. It was strange having not been here before. Let's just hope that's a good sign._

_Beth_


	3. Dreams and Signs

Dreams and Signs:

_I woke up this morning and had this weird feeling as though something was off. I couldn't put my finger on it but something was wrong. Then, I found out that Tyler, Matt and Caroline got into an accident. They say she'll be okay. Caroline actually called me today and told me she was all right and told me Tyler's father had died too and he would be at the wake today. I wish there was something I could do but it would be awkward for me to go to the wake of someone I've never met. I hope he's okay though._

_Getting all this news this morning almost made me forget my dream. It was completely bizarre. I was in a house. It was huge. I've never been in it before but I think it was here, in Mystic Falls. I was with this guy. He had a dark black hair, light sky blue eyes; he seemed to be in his 20's. If you can believe it, I think I was wearing a corset! We seemed to be in the past and we were talking, I'm not sure what about, but I was laughing. We seemed to be friends, good friends. It was strange. I wish I knew what it meant. Well, I'll figure it out later, I'm going to go visit Caroline, hope she's okay._

_Beth_

"Ric!" Beth yelled out his name as she left her room with Day trotting behind her. It was almost 11 in the morning and she had already showered and dressed. She heard him groan in his sleep as he turned over in his bed. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed some orange juice from the fridge. She fed Day and gave her some water and walked over to Alaric. "Get up!" She said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Why are you up? Aren't you supposed to sleep in? You're a teenager." He groaned out from under the covers. She could tell from his voice, he was sick. She rolled her eyes at him.

"It's 11 o'clock. I'm going to go visit Caroline. I just need to borrow your house keys and I'll leave you alone." She smiled hopefully. She knew he wanted to sleep so it was a pretty much half and half chance. A hand popped out and moved onto the dresser. He grabbed his keys and held them up. She grinned as she grabbed them. "Thank you! Rest, you sound horrible and I'll be back tonight and I'll make you some soup."

He coughed. He was too sick to argue. "Okay, thanks." She got off the bed and grabbed her bag from the table. "Call me later." He said his voice muffled from underneath the covers. She agreed and left the apartment.

"Hey, Caroline." Beth smiled as she walked into the hospital room with yellow daises in her hand. Caroline was flipping through TV channels as she walked in, stopping at Jersey Shore.

"Beth!" She smiled, cheerfully. She was glad. Beth moved into the room more and bent down to hug her. "I didn't know you were coming. "

"Yeah, I wanted to see you. How are you feeling?" She asked concerned as she sat down on a chair by her bed. She put her bag on the floor near her feet.

"A whole lot better. Matt and my friend Bonnie visited but they had to leave to go to the wake." Caroline said sadly but then brightened. "But at least you're here!"

"Yes. I am here to keep you company. Trust me, I know what it's like to be stuck in a hospital all day alone." Beth told her before Caroline could ask what she meant she interrupted and handed her the flowers. "Thought this would brighten this depressing room."

Caroline took them. "Aww thanks. Flowers are so boring since everyone brings them but it's sweet." She truthfully told her as she put the vase on the side table. Beth laughed at her honesty.

"Duly noted." Beth agreed. Caroline just seemed happier now that she wasn't alone. "So have you talked to Tyler?"

"No. I haven't had a chance. I'll see him once I get out though. I thought you would have seeing as how you two were getting chummy yesterday." Caroline winked and Beth just shook her head and smiled. "Seriously, what's going on between you two?" She asked interested.

"Nothing is going on. He was just being friendly to the new girl." Beth told her. Caroline wouldn't let it go though, she liked Beth and Tyler seemed to like her too.

"I don't know. You two would be so cute together and he liked you too." Caroline said. Beth just shrugged. "Besides you're way cuter than his old girlfriend, Vicki."

"Vicki? What happened? Did they break up or something?" Beth asked her. Caroline was just all too eager to talk about it to her.

"Well, yeah. They broke up and she ran away. I was going to visit my father one afternoon and I found her and she was buried. It seemed like she OD'd." She leaned in whispering the last part.

"Wow. Tyler must have taken that pretty hard." Beth said sympathetically but Caroline seemed indifferent to it.

"Well, they did break up by then and she's been with practically every guy in Mystic Falls. " Caroline told her, not leaving anything out. It was obvious she didn't really like her. "Besides you're nothing like her. You seem to be going somewhere unlike her, since she was a major small town druggie."

Beth had a feeling Caroline wasn't one to hold back her opinions. At least she was truthful. "Thanks, I don't know though. I think Tyler will just need someone to talk to, mostly. Just to take his mind off of everything."

"I'm sure you could find someway to do that." Caroline winked, suggestively. Beth laughed, surprised at her just coming out with that. Caroline playfully hit her with a pillow and Beth threw it back at her. Beth was just glad to find a friend.

She met Caroline's mom too, who seemed to be thankful that Caroline wasn't here alone. All day they talked about random things. About Beth's life back home about Caroline and her friends. Caroline liked talking to her because she actually listened to her and didn't blow her off. "Yeah, my grandmother has taken care of me since I was like 12. I miss her but I knew it was best for me to come stay with Ric." She said from the edge of Caroline's hospital bed.

"I think it was a good decision." Caroline said sincerely and Beth smiled at her. "Now! What about boyfriends? Give me details!"

Beth chuckled. "Well, my last boyfriend was a few months ago. But of course he had to be a cheating asshole so I think we know how that ended up." She said giving her a knowing look and Caroline nodded in agreement. "So, what about you and Matt?"

Caroline suddenly got this huge smile on her face. "Matt is…. amazing!" She finally said with a giggle. "He's so sweet and kind. He plays on the football team too and he's just wonderful. I think I love him, I just don't know if he feels the same way."

"Why not?" Beth asked her.

"Well, he used to date Elena. I think he might still be hung up on her but I'm not sure." Caroline sighed sadly.

Beth smiled. "I saw the way he was looking at you at the Grill. He so feels the same way. He just got so much happier when he saw you. His face lit up." Caroline smiled. "He's probably just scared to admit it."

"Yeah, you're right. You know how guys are." She joked and Beth laughed too.

"Are you two bashing guys now?"

They both looked up at that familiar voice. It was Matt. Caroline smiled as he bent down and kissed her. "Hey, Beth." He smiled at her and Beth smiled back and she realized it was almost 6. "How are you? In any pain?" He asked Caroline concerned.

"Nope. I'm totally okay. Doc said I could be released soon. I would have been bored out of my mind if Beth here didn't stay with me all day." Caroline said in a gracious tone. "Thanks for that by the way."

"No problem but I have to get going cause Alaric will want me home for the dreaded first day at school." Beth said with fake enthusiasm as she got up from the chair. She also wanted to see Tyler before it was too late.

"Don't worry about it. You'll do great." Caroline encouraged her as she hugged her. "I'll see you later and don't forget that you said you'd help with the carnival stuff tomorrow."

Beth nodded. "I won't. I'll call Elena like you said. See you later, Care." Beth said with a wave.

"I'll walk you out." Matt offered. Matt and her walked out of the hospital room and to the elevator. They got in and it was silent until Matt finally spoke up.

"Thanks for staying with her. I would have stayed but I needed to go to the wake and everything." Matt said and Beth nodded understanding. He would want to be there for his friend. She liked Matt; he seemed to be a loyal friend.

"It's no problem. Caroline is…fun." Beth told him choosing her words carefully and Matt laughed as he agreed.

"Yeah, she's definitely something else but you gotta love her." He said as they stepped off the elevator. They walked out of it but Matt stopped when he saw a girl walking towards them. "Bonnie. I didn't know you were coming." She was a short, dark skinned girl. She had long dark hair. She smiled at Beth. "Beth this is Bonnie, Bonnie, Beth."

"Nice to meet you." She said as she shook her hand. Both girls' felt something when they touched but neither let go. Bonnie's reaction was obvious but Beth pretended she didn't feel anything. It was like a surge of power. They both knew something was different about the other. Bonnie finally snapped out of it. "Sorry, I zone out sometimes."

"It's fine. I do the same thing." Beth assured her with a smile. Bonnie seemed to buy that she didn't feel anything either. "But I have to go before Alaric freaks. It was nice meeting you though." She smiled as she waved good-bye to both of them.

Beth walked out of the hospital and down the street. She knew Alaric would probably want her home now and she didn't want him to worry too much. She was passing the town square when she bumped into someone. She looked up as a hand grabbed her waist to keep her from falling over. "Seems we keep bumping into each other." Tyler chuckled as he let go of her waist.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I really need to pay more attention." She apologized. She could see that Tyler looked tired, probably from everyone coming to talk about his dad and him giving the same answers that he was fine. "How are you?"

"Fine. Better than I thought. Just glad everything is over." He said truthfully. They walked over to sit on a bench.

"I'm sorry I didn't come. I just didn't want to feel out of place there since I didn't know him and I didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable." She rambled on, apologetically.

"It- it's okay. Really. It was just a bunch of people coming over to say how great my dick of a dad was." Tyler sighed frustrated putting his head in his hands. "You have no idea how annoying that is."

"No, I don't but I do know what it's like to continuously hear 'I'm sorry' and 'I know what you're going through' when they have no idea what you're going through." She said sympathetically. He looked up surprised she got exactly what he was feeling. "When my mom died it was exactly like that. It sucks even more when you're parent that died was a asshole and you don't know how you should feel about it."

"Exactly! You're the first person to actually understand." He exclaimed. She gave him a sad smile.

"It sucks but the only thing that they say that is true, is that it will get better." She said truthfully. He smiled at her. She actually got what he was feeling, which was rare. No one usually understood it but she did.

"Thanks, Beth."

"You're welcome and I'm here if you ever want to talk about that or anything else. I know how it is." She told him, placing a hand on his. Tyler looked up at her, he actually felt something he hadn't in a while, as though someone actually cared about him and not who his parents were. Beth wasn't like that.

"Thanks." He said sincerely. They both realized it was getting dark and she got up to leave. "Hey, you need a ride? It's getting late. I could drop you off." Beth smiled and accepted the offer. When they got settled in his car and she gave him her address, Tyler let curiosity get the best of him. Beth was looking out the window. "So, what happened to your parents?" He asked.

Beth hesitated, looking down. She didn't really like to talk about her parents but she just knew she could talk to Tyler. "My dad left when I was 8, I barely remember him. My mom got really sick a few years back. There…there was nothing the doctors could do. She-she died." Beth said softly.

Tyler immediately regretted bringing it up. He gave her a quick glance and saw that she was looking straight ahead. "I'm sorry, Beth."

"It's okay. I just think of it as her not being in so much pain anymore." She smiled at him. "Now, off of that sad subject. Tell me you're going to this carnival thing tomorrow. Caroline asked me to help set up."

He laughed. "Caroline actually in trusted you with setting up things for the carnival? That's a first. She's usually very bent on doing it all herself."

"Yeah well I guess she needed more help." Beth shrugged and then laughed. "I think she was just glad to have some company. She was so funny. She said she thought that you and I would be cute together." She said.

Tyler let out a small chuckle but thought about it. Beth was hot and he liked her, she wasn't like the other girls around here. Beth could sense the awkward air pass between them. "Caroline is always trying to play matchmaker." He said with a laugh and Beth could feel that moment of apprehension pass, which she was thankful for. She agreed with him and they left it at that.

"Hey, do you need a ride to school tomorrow?" He asked leaning out of the window as Beth got out of the car. She realized she didn't know how she was getting to school since Alaric was sick and would probably sick tomorrow. "I could give you one, if you want."

"That would be awesome. Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow." She waved as he started driving away. She walked up to the apartment. She walked into see Alaric in the same position he was as she left except he was sitting up and grading papers. "You don't look so good."

"I'm still a bit sick." He said before he developed a fit of coughs. Beth sighed and took his papers from him and put them on the table.

"A bit? You sound horrible." She told him. She checked the fridge and saw he had nothing to eat. "Do you ever go shopping?" She didn't wait for his answer as she checked his drawers for take out menus. An hour later she got soup for him and pizza for her.

"Thanks." He said as she handed him a bowl of soup. "Sorry I got sick right before your first day. I don't think I'll be able to go in but you can take the car."

She sat down cross-legged on the edge of his bed as she ate her pizza. "It's fine. I have a ride tomorrow anyways so the car will be here if you need it." She told him taking a bit out of her slice. He sipped his soup.

"A ride? From who?"

"Tyler Lockwood. He offered since I told Caroline I would get there early to help with Carnival set up. What?" She asked seeing the look on his face. He just shrugged and smirked. "Don't start. He's just a friend."

"Right. All guys are just friends until the teenage hormones kick in." He informed her and she rolled her eyes at him as she got up to get his tea. "So is he going to be your date?" He joked.

"This is why I wasn't going to say anything." She grumbled as she fixed up his tea. He tried to say something else but she cut him off. "No! No more talk about Tyler or dates or boyfriends or hormones! You're sick so eat!" She said giving him his tea. He took the tea still looking amused. She rolled her eyes.

After an hour of talking and eating, Alaric finally managed to doze back off to sleep. She decided to clean up a bit, since he was sick. She decided when it was as clean as it was going to get she would get some sleep herself. Beth picked up Day who had taken a place next to a sleeping Alaric and brought him to her room. She didn't want him to frighten Ric when he got up.

She took a shower and changed into some pajamas. She got in her bed, feeling tired but she wanted to write the day down.

_So I kind of like this town. It's nice and quiet. I visited Caroline and she's doing much better now. But of course I offered to help her set up for a carnival since she might not be out by tomorrow. At least I won't be alone Elena and Bonnie will be there. I had this weird feeling when I touched Bonnie. I know she felt it too cause I saw her reaction. I don't know what to make of it yet but hopefully I'll find out more tomorrow._

_Tyler was sweet too. He took me home since it was getting dark. Caroline made it seem like we should get together. And Alaric kept teasing me about him. I don't know. I like Tyler and he's cute, no doubt about that. I guess… I'll just to see where that goes. I hope the first day at school is just as good as the first day in Mystic Falls, plus the carnival tomorrow night. Good luck to me, I guess._

_Beth._


	4. The First Day

The First Day:

"Alaric seriously go back to sleep!" Beth said pushing him towards them bed as she hurried to throw on her converse sneakers over he socks. He reluctantly sat back down near the top of his mattress. She had another weird dream last night. This time she was in a garden with the guy from before and another one. He looked liked the dark hair guy but was different. His hair was light brown, his eyes were green and he was younger around Beth's age. They looked enough alike to be brothers. Alaric's voice snapped her back into reality.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you? It's your first day and everything." He coughed out and Beth threw him a cough drop that he caught, barely. She knew that he needed to rest.

"No. Okay, you already enrolled me. I met some people who can help me around. Tyler's driving me, you gave me lunch money and you can barely finish a sentence without coughing. Sleep and rest. I'll be fine." She assured him. She hurried to feed Day when Tyler texted her to say he was outside. "All right, I'm leaving now. I'll call you if I'm out late, which I probably will be since I'm helping with the carnival. I'll see you later." She told him as she quickly grabbed her bag and left after Alaric said good-bye.

After getting there early to help out set up for the carnival with Elena, Beth had to face school. Luckily, Tyler was right there to help her. "Okay, first period is English. I have that with you so we'll walk there." He said with a smile. Beth sighed. "Don't worry. First day and then it's easy after that." He promised her as the walked off to class. By lunchtime she seemed to grow more at ease with the school. She was going to meet up with Tyler at the cafeteria after she put her books up.

She closed her locker and started walking to there. She saw Elena talking to a guy who was leaning on her locker. She could only see the back of him though and when Elena saw her she waved her over, excitedly. "Hey, Beth!" She smiled. "I would like you to meet my boyfriend, this is Stefan Salvatore. Stefan this is, Beth Brown." She introduced her.

He turned to shake her hand. Beth contained a gasp of surprise that she had. It was the same guy from her dream last night. He looked exactly the same expect his hair was shorter than in her dream. Stefan seemed to think she was familiar too. "Beth." She shook his hand.

"Stefan. Have we met before?" He asked curiously. He obviously felt the same thing about her. It was weird. He knew he had seen this girl before but he couldn't place her face. She was very familiar.

"I don't think so. I just got here a couple of days ago." She told him. Elena seemed to catch the weird looks from both of them. Stefan wasn't usually caught off guard like this. She would have to ask him about it later.

"So how's the first day so far?" Elena asked. Stefan put an arm around her shoulder not being able to shrug off that familiar feeling.

"Better, than I expected. Tyler's been showing me around. Which reminds me I have to meet up with him now." She said apologetically to them.

"That's okay. We'll meet up later, you're still coming to help at the carnival tonight, right?" Elena asked and Beth nodded. "Great!"

"Yep. I'll be there. I'll see you guys later. It was nice to meet you." Beth politely said to Stefan and he nodded. She walked off to meet Tyler and Stefan couldn't help but feel like he knew her.

The carnival came right after school. She decided to stay and help rather than go back home. She knew Alaric would need the quiet so he could sleep and get better. "Hey, will you bring these over to that booth over there?" Elena asked Beth holding a bad with a bunch of stuffed animals. "And then you'll be done, I promise!"

Beth laughed a bit. It was already dark out and the carnival was crowded. Screaming kids, and laughing teenagers filled the place. "Sure, no problem." She said as she left her. She walked over to the booth but the bag was slipping she felt fingers catch it. She smiled when she saw it was Tyler "Thanks."

"No problem." He said helping her by putting it behind the counter. "So how are you liking the carnival?" He asked as they walked away from it.

"Didn't really get a chance to enjoy if yet seeing as I've been busy since I got here." Beth said truthfully. He nodded. "Caroline wanted everything to be perfect so it has to be."

"That's definitely Caroline for you. She's a bit neurotic but we still love her." He told he and she smiled. "Now that you're done, come and cheer me on while I beat some guys at arm wrestling."

She laughed as he led her to the table away from the crowds and other booths. "You seem pretty sure of yourself."

"Well, I'm a confident guy." He said cockily and she rolled her eyes at him. He led her to the table that was already lined up with guys ready to fight him. There was another guy standing apart though. He looked a bit like Tyler. He was handsome and older. "Beth this is my uncle Mason." He introduced them.

"Just call me, Mason." He smiled at her as Tyler walked over to the table and got ready. He easily defeated the first guy up. Tyler raised his hands in victory. He got ready for the next round. He struggled a bit he eventually got him too.

"He's pretty good." Beth praised him a bit surprised because those guys looked just as big if not bigger than Tyler. Mason had a small smile on his face as though he knew something she didn't. They walked closer to the table. He walked up to Tyler and they shared a look before starting to wrestle.

Tyler was strong but Mason was stronger and he eventually got the upper hand and won. Tyler knew he lost. He walked away from the table. "All right, he's the champ! Who wants next?" He asked.

"Uh, Stefan wants to go!" A voice said. Beth looked around and saw Stefan standing next to an older guy. The same guy she dreamt about a few days ago. This was weirding her out. Standing side by side with Stefan she knew they had to be brothers they looked too similar. She felt a sense of familiarity about both of them especially him but she's never met either of them before. So why was she dreaming about them?

"Yeah, I'll give it a shot." Stefan said unenthusiastically throwing an annoyed look at Damon who just smirked at him, pleased.

"Go, Stef!" Damon said encouragingly as Stefan made his way to the table to fight Mason. Tyler moved back to be besides Beth. "Get him, Stef!"

"My brother over their thinks I can beat you." She heard Stefan say to Mason. He looked over at him and laughed.

"Your brother's wrong." He told him as they started. Beth could see both of their arms shaking as each of them tried to overpower the other but just like before Mason won. She thought it was kind of weird how Stefan looked a bit confused. He gave her a small smile before walking back over to his brother.

Beth actually enjoyed the carnival. She loved playing the games and just walking around. Even Tyler seemed to be having a good time as they shared cotton candy. "I still can't believe you ate that fried Twinkie! That is so gross!" Beth exclaimed making a face and he laughed.

"Hey! It was good. Don't knock it till you've tried it." He said defending his actions and she just laughed at him and he smiled back. Elena came up to them, looking slightly anxious. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." She said to Tyler and then turned to Beth. "Hey, I know said you would be home free but will you take these singles over to the corn dog stand?" Elena asked as soon as Beth agreed she gave her a short hug. "You're a lifesaver!" She said before walking away.

"Go ahead I have to get something out of my car anyways." Tyler told her and she said okay as they split up. She made her way over to the stand handed it to a young guy standing over there.

"I'm guessing Elena sent you?" He asked her as he took them and put them in the cash register, he barely looked up from the register. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah, she's been pretty busy all night." Beth told him. "I'm Beth."

"Jeremy." He introduced himself, suddenly smiling when he looked up and saw her. He remembered her in school. She remembered Elena saying that she had a brother named Jeremy. This must be him. "I think we have History together. You're new around here right?"

"Yeah, just moved here a few days ago." She informed him.

"How'd you get tricked into doing this?" He joked.

"I know Caroline and since she's in the hospital, I told her I would help." She said to him and he nodded, automatically knowing the effect Caroline can have on people. "I have to go though but I'll see you around."

"Yeah definitely." He said enthusiastically. Beth walked away making her way back to where she left Tyler but stopped when she heard a voice calling her. She turned around and saw Matt coming towards her.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked him. He looked a bit confused and anxious. He hoped that Beth would know where Caroline was.

"I was just wondering if you've seen Caroline around. I saw her but then she just took off after a minute." He told her. "She was acting really strange."

"Caroline's here?" Beth asked. That was news to her since she told her they weren't supposed to let her out till tomorrow. And she never called her. "I'm sorry I haven't seen her. Hey, she's probably ok. She could have died maybe she's just feeling a bit off." She suggested to Matt and he nodded but she could still see him looking a bit concerned. "I'll look around for her." She promised.

"Thanks, Beth." He gave her a small smile as he walked away. Before, she could make another move she got a text from him saying something unexpected came up and he had to go. He said he's so sorry but he'll call her later. She knew it must have been pretty important if he took off like that.

She tried calling Caroline but she didn't answer. Her phone slipped out of her hand and before she could bend down to pick it up, somebody was already handing it to her. "Thank you." She looked up to who gave it to her. It was him. The guy from her dreams, the one talking to Stefan. It was even stranger to see him so up close. She didn't know him yet she felt as though she did. His reaction seemed to match hers, but more so. She was so caught up in staring at him she didn't realize he had a pointy stick in his hand.

Recognition passed over his face. "Elizabeth?" He asked. Beth took a step back, slightly confused on how he knew her name. His voice was full of shock but he could see she didn't know him. She looked the same as before, just a bit younger but exactly the same. Same warm brown eyes and same look she wore when she was confused. It was impossible that she could be here but here she was. He couldn't understand how she could have forgotten about him. "It's Damon."


	5. A Night To Remember

A Night To Remember:

"I-I'm I think you have me confused with someone else." Beth said softly. Damon felt his stomach drop. She could see disappointment flash through his blue eyes. She felt bad, as though she should know him but she just didn't. "I'm Beth. Well, Elizabeth but everyone calls me Beth."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I think you might be right. I'm Damon Salvatore." He introduced himself to her. Beth was right. He was Stefan's brother. He couldn't stop staring at her. It was strange that she was here. He hadn't seen her in years but he never forgot her. He almost forgot what he was going to do.

"I have to go." She said apologetically as she turned to leave. She had to find Caroline. Damon didn't want her to leave but he knew he could find her again. Beth walked around for almost 20 minutes but she still couldn't find her. She finally heard crying and followed it.

She saw Caroline hugging Damon. She didn't see how he could have gotten there so fast. She saw him about to plunge the stick into her back and she yelled out for him to stop and Stefan got there, impossibly fast and pushed him away. "Damon!" He growled at him.

She saw Elena run up to Caroline. Now that she was away from Damon she could see her face was covered with blood. "Beth!" Elena said surprised as Beth walked up to them, confused on how Stefan got there so fast. Elena couldn't think of that now. She tried to comfort Caroline but she screamed at her.

"Get away from me! You killed me!" Caroline cried out, she seemed way upset. Beth didn't get it. She wasn't dead. She was right there in front of all of them. Stefan was keeping an eye on Damon.

"No, no, no Caroline that wasn't me. You know that. That was Katherine!" Elena tried to explain. Beth was so confused but she knew that Caroline was too.

"No, then why did she look like you? Why? Why did she do this to me?" She asked sobbing. It was then, that Beth saw the dead body of a carnival worker on a truck bed.

"Caroline." Beth said cautiously taking a step. Caroline head rose a bit. Her eyes darkened and Beth saw her fangs come out. She was lunging for her when she heard Elena yell for Stefan. Before she could even react Damon ran pushed Caroline away from Beth standing in front of her. But Caroline was being controlled by her thirst for blood. Damon pushed Beth back a bit but Beth stood where she was.

After a minute they saw Caroline who stood up, thrown three feet into the air and landed onto her back. No one had moved. Elena looked around and saw Beth looking straight at Caroline. "Beth?" She asked shocked. It was the same type of look Bonnie used when concentrating on a spell. Damon noticed it too. Beth was a witch.

Stefan moved to grab Caroline who seemed to realize what she almost did. She was still crying when she saw Beth take a step back. Beth was honestly scared of her. "Beth." She sobbed out. She didn't mean to. She almost killed her. Damon was still standing in front of her though, making sure she didn't try to attack her again.

"She will die it's only a matter of time." Damon shouted at Stefan who with Elena's help was pulling back Caroline to get her away.

"Yeah well it's not going to happen tonight." Stefan replied.

"Yeah it is." He said. He moved at an impossible speed and picked up the makeshift stake he went to shove it into Caroline's chest but Elena moved to step in front of her. Beth let out a gasp of fear. Damon stopped where he was. Elena was shielding Caroline with her own body. "She was going to kill her!" He yelled at Elena pointing to Beth.

"Damon, she's my friend!" Elena defended her. She never wanted this to happen to her. Damon couldn't do it.

Beth couldn't deal with what she just saw. "Whatever happens is on you!" He said pointing his fingers to Elena." That was the last thing she heard Damon say before she walked away. She vaguely heard Elena calling her name but she couldn't deal with it. Caroline had just tried to kill her. Stefan and Damon weren't human. They couldn't be with the way they were moving so fast. They knew about her now. They knew she was a witch. Beth was shaking and pacing at the same time. She felt someone touch her shoulder and she let out a shriek of surprise.

"Hey! Hey, hey. Calm down. They have Caroline. She's not going to hurt you. It's okay." He said in a soothing voice. He put his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her but she was still shaking like crazy. "Just breathe, El. It's okay. We need to talk to you, explain everything. So when you're ready come back." He told her and she nodded. He seemed to care that she was scared, which was odd because she only met him an hour ago. He walked away and it was only then that she realized he called her El, her mother was the last person to call her that.

She took a few deep breaths trying to calm down. She couldn't freak out right now. She needed to know what happened. She started walking back. She saw Bonnie, with tears down her cheek and was controlling a line of water that was one the floor. Elena was on the other side of it. "Bonnie, it isn't his fault." Elena tried to explain to her.

Beth saw Damon on the floor in pain, holding his head. "Everything that happened is his fault." Bonnie said. She saw Bonnie set the water on the pavement on fire. Beth panicked as she saw Damon's pant leg get set on fire.

"Bonnie! Stop it! Bonnie, bonnie! Stop it!" Elena yelled at her friend when she saw heard Damon scream but Bonnie was too focused on the spell. Beth ran over to Damon and closed her eyes and put her hand over her neck, holding on to her amber colored talisman in the shape of a diamond. She quickly put her hand over the fire, the flames nearly hitting her palm. The wind became heavier as it extinguished the fire.

Elena jumped over the fading fire, as Bonnie tried to fight to stir it up again as Beth did the opposite. Elena shook Bonnie until she stopped and Beth completely took out the flames. "Why did you stop me?" Bonnie yelled at her upset.

"Because this isn't us! This can't be us!" Elena yelled at her trying to get her to calm down. Bonnie seemed to calm down a bit and Elena put an arm around her and walked off with her.

"You okay?" Beth asked Damon. She was tired from using her power to counteract Bonnie's but at least it worked. Damon looked up at her surprised as he stood up. She saved him, without hesitation.

"Yeah. Thanks." He told her, to his own surprise. She nodded. "Why don't you go inside? I'll deal with him." He said gesturing towards the body and she left him, not wanting to see him bury him.

After an hour, everything had been explained to her. "Beth?" Elena asked worried. She hadn't said a word the whole time. She had just listened. They were in an empty classroom. She was leaning on a desk as Stefan and Damon were by the window both waiting for her to speak. "I know it's a lot to take in but you can't tell anybody."

Beth nodded, slightly. She wasn't planning on it. Who would believe her anyways? That vampires are real? Well other than the founder's council apparently. It was all really confusing for her. "Alaric knows." She asked and Elena confirmed it. Beth was a bit angry that he kept that from her but she had also kept the fact that she was a witch from him.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked her concerned. He knew how it must be a lot to take in. He had gone through it with Elena too. Damon stood silently just watching her. Stefan and Elena were both worried but Damon knew Beth was tougher than that. She could deal with it.

"Fine. Just a lot to take in." She said finally speaking up. "I actually should get home though. Alaric will be worried." She said standing up and they stood up with her.

"I'll give you a ride." Damon offered. Elena and Stefan both exchanged a look of uncertainty. After what happened tonight they weren't sure if they could trust Damon to take her home but Stefan saw him protecting Beth. He wouldn't hurt her but he looked at Beth to make sure she was okay with it.

"Sure, thanks." She said. Elena walked up to her and gave her a small hug. Beth gave her a small smile as she walked off with Damon behind her. Stefan flashed Damon a look obviously saying to just drive her home and nothing else.

Damon was unusually quiet as he drove Beth home. He was still trying to wrap around his head that she was back after all this time. "So, um, you're not going to set me on fire too right?" He asked defensively.

"If I wanted you dead, would I really have saved you or have gotten in a car with you?" She reasoned and he just shrugged at her and she rolled her eyes. It seemed like now would be a good time as any to ask him. "Back there, you called me Elizabeth. How did you know my name?"

Damon glanced at her before answering. He didn't know for sure but it was too much of a coincidence for it not to be her. "Wild guess." He told her smoothly.

"That's bull." She said. She was tired of being lied too and he didn't say anything. "You don't just guess a person's name and get it correct on the first try." She told him and he just kept his eyes on the road. "You were looking at me like you knew me. So how?"

"I told you, I was mistaken." He insisted. She wouldn't give up though she was stubborn, and he knew that. He parked outside her apartment.

"No you weren't so how?"

"It's a long story and I can't explain it all tonight." He said firmly. She scoffed at him looking away. She was irritated, now. She had been lied to enough today, she just wanted to the truth. "You better get inside." He told her coldly and she got and slammed the car door shut, without thanking him. He heard her get to her door and drove off once she was inside.

_Where do I even start about this day? The secret's out that I'm a witch, guess I knew someone would find out. But apparently vampires are real. I've met three. Some doppelganger of Elena's called Katherine turned Caroline apparently. Who, according to Damon is a manipulative slut. Those two guys I dreamt of are called Stefan and Damon Salvatore. It was so weird. They're both vampires. Stefan is Elena's boyfriend and Damon is his brother. I don't even know where to start with that. He called me Elizabeth before I even introduced myself. It was so strange. I felt like I should know him because he obviously knew me. When I asked him about it when he drove me home he wouldn't talk. I guess I have to figure it out myself._

_I was freaking out when Caroline tried to bite me but Damon saved me before I tossed her aside. I don't know what to do about her. I guess I should be thankful to him but he also tried to kill her. And I saved him when Bonnie, who apparently is a witch too, was going to burn him. Elena helped stopped her but her and Stefan didn't look very fond of him. I have no idea what's going on between them. _

_Tyler took off before I could say good-bye. He texted me later and told me he had to take his uncle home so I understood. He seemed sorry. I'm just glad he's okay. Alaric was sleep when I got in but you can be sure I'm going to talk to him about everything. I still can't believe he knew and didn't tell me. I'm too exhausted to be angry though. Using my power against another witch took a lot out of me, I suppose. I don't want to over exert myself. I need to look in my grimoire for an idea on what is happening. Hopefully, after I sleep, I'll feel better and have a clearer head._

_Beth._


	6. A Revelation

A Revelation:

"Thanks for coming, Ric. Beth." Stefan said from the couch. He was sitting next to Elena, while Damon opened the door for them. They both walked into the house. Beth looked around, and saw that it was huge but she also recognized the room as being in one of her dreams. It was odd how it looked exactly the same.

"Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" Damon offered as they walked in a bit more standing in front of Elena and Stefan. Beth ignored him.

"Elena mentioned you needed my help." Damon gestured to the couch across from them. Beth was on the other side of the couch away from Alaric. Damon could sense the animosity between them. She was fighting with Alaric, because she was mad at him for not telling her about the vampires. Alaric pretended not to notice.

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family." Stefan said. Beth's interest peaked at hearing about Tyler's family. Damon seemed to be watching her intently. She hadn't talk to him since he brought her home the other night.

"Now why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric asked him confused. He hadn't had that much interaction with any of them.

"Well you wouldn't. But your dead, not dead, vampire wife might." Damon said with a mischievous smirk. Beth knew what happened to Isobel. After the carnival she made Alaric tell her everything. Isobel was sweet to her, she hated the fact that she left Alaric just to be a vampire.

"Isobel's research here, Mystic Falls, was rooted in folklore and legend. At the time, I thought most of which was fiction." Alaric informed them.

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon said sarcastically to him. Alaric let out a chuckle and Beth couldn't help but crack a smile but Elena and Stefan just ignored him.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asked him.

"Lycanthrope." Alaric said simply.

"Wait like werewolves?" Elena asked clarifying. Stefan seemed to listen intently.

"No way. Impossible! Way too Lon Chaney." Damon said from the edge of the couch where he was sitting.

"Is it?" Stefan asked. They had come across witches and spirits. Werewolves didn't seem that far out.

"I've been on this planet for 160 some odd years. I've never come across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" Damon asked him.

"They've probably been hiding from you." Beth muttered under her breath. Stefan had a small smile on his face. Damon gave her a sarcastic smile but was secretly amused.

"Well why do you suspect the Lockwood's?" Alaric asked. Beth also had a hard time believing that Tyler could be a werewolf.

"Because vervain didn't effect the mayor on founder's day bit the Gilbert device did. And it affected his son, Tyler." Damon pointed out.

"Tyler can't be werewolf. That's crazy." Beth defended him.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Don't get your panties in a bunch. We're talking about the whole family not just your boyfriend." He smirked.

"Wait! You're dating Tyler?" Elena asked surprised. She didn't know that they were going out. Alaric was about to ask the same thing.

Beth glared at Damon who just looked smug. "No! I'm not. He's not my boyfriend. Back to the topic. Stefan?" She said desperately wanting to get back to the other conversation. He nodded.

"At the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought one of the carnival workers. It suggested some sort of supernatural entity." Stefan told them.

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is." Elena explained to Alaric. He seemed to be thinking about it.

"Well all of her things are still at Duke." Alaric cleared his throat, awkwardly. He didn't like to talk about her. "I mean her office is there. She's technically still missing."

"So we get access to it!" Damon said impatiently but Beth could hear a certain type of uncertainty. "Ric, we need to know what we're dealing with. If this Wolf Man thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real-life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney Jr., which means Bela Lugosi, meaning me is totally screwed."

xxxxx

"This is absolutely ridiculous! I am 17 years old I am perfectly capable of spending a night by myself." Beth complained as Alaric looked around for his bag. She didn't see why she had to stay the night with at the Salvatore house. She could take care of herself. He had decided to go to Duke with Damon and Elena while Beth stayed here.

"It will just make me feel better."

"I'm a witch! A vampire can't get in without being invited and I don't need a babysitter! I'm not a child!" Beth said. "And you might even be back by tonight." She understood where he was coming from but she was still mad because he didn't tell her about the vampires. Day hopped up on the chair beside her and nuzzled into her side, sensing her anger.

Alaric sighed. "I get that, ok! I just would feel better if you stayed there while I was gone. Next time you can stay by yourself but Stefan will look after you. Please?" He said asking this time.

"Fine!" She said through clenched teeth. She really didn't want to but he would be worried and even though they were fighting she didn't want him to worry.

"Thank you!"

"Whatever. But I'm not leaving Day! He can't be alone for that long." Beth said. It was a deal breaker for her and Alaric agreed. She picked Day up and held him as Alaric grabbed both of their bags and went to put them in the car with Beth behind him. They drove in silence over to the Gilbert house. Damon was standing by Stefan's car across the street and walked over when he saw them get out.

"I'm going to go talk to Jenna real quick." Alaric told Beth and Beth nodded hardly listening to him. He sighed and walked into the house. Beth leaned against the car as Damon came over and leaned next to her, he looked at her knowingly.

"What?" She asked him annoyed.

"You should forgive him. I know you're probably mad for him keeping secrets but he was protecting you." Damon said in Alaric's defense.

"Why do you care if I'm fighting with him or not?" Beth was now more annoyed cause he was right but she was still angry.

"Alaric's not exactly a fan of mine. Riding with a vampire hunter, will be worst if he's in a bad mood." Damon reasoned. Beth rolled her eye.

"Yeah sure that's it." She gave him a fake smile. "Cause God forbid you'd give a damn." He returned the smile.

"Yeah God forbid that every happens." He agreed as he saw Elena and Stefan coming out. She ignored him as she grabbed her bag from the front seat. She threw it over her shoulder and she smirked as she turned and hit Damon's head. She saw Elena and Stefan laughing as Damon glared at her.

"Sorry, didn't know you were so close." She said not really meaning it. Stefan took the heavy bag from her. "Thanks." Beth walked to the other side of the car to grab her other bag.

"Sorry you can't come too, Stef." Damon said with fake sympathy. Elena threw him a dirty look as she tossed her own bag through the window of the back seat.

"Call me if you need anything." Stefan told her and she nodded with a smile.

"Oh I'll take really good care of her." Damon told him, impishly. Elena glared at him as she wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck and kissed him. Beth saw a look of pain go across Damon's face she decided even if she was mad at him to save him from having to look at that.

"Will you grab this for me?" Beth asked Damon about her bag's strap that was lodged between the seats.

"Ugh, fine." He whined. He walked over and helped her move and when he got it out; Day who was lying down on the seat jumped out of the car and ran. Before Beth could even call him, Damon had run at an impossible speed and caught the small black animal.

"Thanks. Day, don't do that!" She reprimanded the cat as she held him close. Damon froze. It had been a while since he had heard that nickname. She used to be the only one to ever call him that. Stefan looked up when he didn't hear Damon say anything. He realized who she was to him, and why he had saved her from Caroline. "Damon?" She asked, he seemed to zone out.

Alaric came out and closed the door behind him. "Well, gotta go. Things to search, people to see. So many things, so little time." He said as went to get in the car. Beth grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait! When you get back, we're talking." She told him. She wasn't going to take no for an answer. She wanted the truth.

"Whatever you say, Sabrina." He said with a smirk as he got into the car with Elena and Alaric. She groaned frustrated at him as they drove off. "Your brother is annoying." She told Stefan as they walked to his car.

He laughed as they got into the car. "Trust me when I say, I know." He drove her back to his house. She couldn't get over how much it was exactly like how it was in her dream. She loved it. It had a comfortingly familiar feeling to it. He showed her upstairs to a room that was at least 3 times bigger than hers. It had spare books in it, in a bookshelf and on top of a desk. "You can stay here tonight."

"Wow, thanks." She thanked him looking around. He put her bags on her bed and she put Day down on the floor for him to walk around a bit. "This place is beautiful."

"It's been in the family for centuries." He told her as she walked around the room. "Well, I have to go off and see Caroline to help her out. Do you want to come?" Beth shook her head. She hadn't talk to or seen Caroline since the other night. She honestly felt a bit afraid of her. Stefan could see that. "She wasn't in her right mind the other night. She was being controlled by her thirst for blood. She'll need some support while going through this."

Beth nodded but Stefan knew not to push it. She would need time to do it on her own. "Stefan!" She said quickly as he was about to leave and he turned around. "Do you know how your brother knows me?"

Stefan didn't want her to get pushed into this any more than she already was plus when people got close to Damon, they usually got hurt or worst. "I'm sorry, I don't know how he would know you. I'll see you later." He turned and left her room after that. 10 seconds later she heard the door closed. She groaned at not getting answers from him either. She was really starting to get annoyed.

She lay down on the bed and Day hopped up and saw next to her. He buried his head in her side, to get warm. She felt a vibration and then heard her a ring tone. She sat up and opened her bag and looked around until she finally found her phone. There was a text from Tyler.

"_A bunch of people are hanging down at my family's watering hole. You in?" _

Beth smiled at the message. It was really hot out today and she could definitely use the distraction from her fight with Alaric and Damon being all mysterious. _"Sure."_ She replied as she started going through her bags looking for a swimsuit. Hopefully she could be normal for a day.


	7. Hot Days, Cold Nights

Hot Days, Cold Nights:

She made it down to the watering hole about an hour later after finding some shorts and tank top to put over her bikini. It was all ready filled with people, swinging into the lake and getting wasted on the side. She spotted Matt manning the beer keg that was in the back of his truck. "Hey, Matt." His arm was still in a cast but he seemed to be in a good mood.

"Hey, Beth." He replied smiling at her. "Decided to come join us?" He asked as he handed her a cup of beer.

"Yeah, I could definitely use a break out of packing and everything." She told him. She took a small sip of it. She didn't want to get drunk, just something to relax her. She leaned on the truck as she saw Tyler talking to his uncle who was passing by. He seemed confused about something when he came over but smiled when he saw her. "Hey, Ty."

"Beth, you came." He said surprised as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, I told you I would." She smiled at him. Between, the splashing and the screams it was getting to loud to talk so he motioned for them to walk away from it. Tyler led her away from it deep in to the woods. "Party seems to be a hit. Did your uncle bust you?"

"No, he just wanted to make sure they're gone before it gets dark. Basically my mom worried about a lawsuit." He rolled his eyes and she laughed. She heard a twig snap nearby.

"Did you hear something?" She asked him as she looked around but didn't see anything. Knowing what she knew, she was cautious.

"No. Probably just an animal or something." He shrugged it off. He thought she was just being jumpy and he's been in the woods before so he wasn't really worried.

"Oh yeah that's comforting. Famous last words before she was mauled by a bear." She joked and he rolled his eyes. "Seriously, if I die cause you said it was just an animal, I will haunt you."

He laughed at her as he looked around. "There's nothing, there. You're paranoid" He teased her and she didn't realize how close they were until she could practically feel his body heat radiating off.

Without thinking she leaned in and kissed him. She didn't know what it was; Caroline's comment, the teasing from Alaric, Damon saying he was her boyfriend but she just did it. After a second of being surprised he kissed her back. His hands automatically fell to her waist. She deepened the kiss a bit as they bumped back into a tree but after a minute he stopped and she pulled back.

"Did you, um, feel, you know anything?" She asked him, awkwardly. It wasn't that he wasn't hot or anything but she didn't feel it. There was nothing there.

"No." He said as he cleared his throat. He agreed. Beth wasn't like any other girl, he just made out with at times. He wouldn't lead her on like that especially if he didn't have any feelings like that towards her. He didn't want to screw up their friendship. "Did you?"

"No!" She assured him. They took a step back from each other and she straightened out her tank top that had become a bit bunched up during the heated kiss. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling just as uncomfortable. "Well, now that's out of the way."

"Yeah." He agreed, looking down. "We should, uh, p-probably head back now."

"Yeah, right, let's go." She said as they walked off. It had become a bit awkward between them but she knew they'd get over it. At least she knew that it wasn't going to happen between them. They were definitely better off as just friends.

Beth and Tyler walked back to the watering hole. Beth saw Caroline and Stefan coming over. She saw Caroline meet her eyes and try to call her but she turned away to the lake and Tyler followed her. "What's going on with you and Forbes?" He asked her. He caught the sad look on Caroline's face when Beth ignored her.

"Nothing." She insisted. He didn't believe her but he let it go, he didn't want to get in the middle of it. "Seriously nothing, let's swim." She said as she tugged off her clothes to reveal her bikini and she jumped in the lake. Tyler just shook his head and jumped in after her.

After a few hours of swimming around it started to get dark. Beth was sitting on the ground near the lake, after putting on her clothes while Tyler and Matt cleared everyone out. She saw Caroline looking sad, talking to Stefan. She knew what she had to do.

She got up and walked over to Caroline as Stefan gave her a small smile and walked away to let them talk it out. Caroline burst into an apology. "Beth, I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to almost attack you the other day! I didn't know what I was doing! I didn't want to hurt anybody especially not my friend. This whole vampire thing is driving me crazy! I can't control the hunger, or control myself! And I just found out I'm going to be an insecure, neurotic, control freak times a thousand, forever!" She cried out in frustration and Beth let out a small chuckle as she hugged her. It wasn't fair for Beth to ignore her but it was all new to her and she didn't know what to do. Caroline really needed a friend.

"It's okay, I get it. You didn't mean to. And don't worry it's going to be okay. You just have to adjust to everything." Beth promised her as she pulled back and nodded.

"Okay, what sucks even more is Matt's mad at me for being stupidly jealous over that Amy chick, who now is leaving with Tyler." Caroline said as she saw them going into the woods behind Beth. She turned around and saw them leaving.

Beth rolled her eyes. "He definitely moves on fast."

"I'm sorry." Caroline told her sincerely.

"It's fine. We kissed, no sparks, it's over. I'm fine. But you should talk to Matt." Beth told her seriously looking over at him as he was standing by his truck. "Go." She encouraged her. Caroline gave her a smile as she walked over there. She walked over to Stefan who was standing by his car, looking worried as he hung up his phone. "Stefan, what is it?" She asked him.

"Elena just called, she found out that a werewolf's bite can kill a vampire." He told her quickly. She looked around, for Caroline and Matt. She couldn't see either of them. "I have to go and fine her, you go back to the house."

"No way, Caroline's my friend. I'm coming with you." Beth argued with him, Stefan was about to counteract her argument but she cut him off. "No! If there are werewolves out there, it's full moon and she could get hurt. Let's just go!" Stefan sighed but walked after through the woods.

Beth didn't want to argue with him, not when Caroline and Matt could both be in danger. They had been walking for almost 20 minutes they came across a car. Stefan stopped her. "I think that's Tyler's uncle car." She whispered to him. They walked a bit closer. Beth got a weird eerie feeling being so deep in the woods. She looked down and tapped his shoulder. Stefan looked and saw claw marks. Beth moved closer and saw chains hanging off a tree branch.

"Stay back." He whispered quietly as he walked to the back of the car. It was silent for a second as he looked through the back of the trunk. Suddenly, Beth heard a spine-chilling growl erupt from the car. Before they could move a huge silver, gray wolf shattered the window as it jumped out the back and knocked Stefan down. Stefan quickly stood up as the wolf ran out. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you? Did it get you?" She asked him and he shook his head. Before he could say anything else they heard Matt yelling. Stefan heard it better than she did. He took off, at an impossibly fast speed and Beth followed him as fast as she could and followed Matt's voice. She finally caught up and saw Stefan holding back Caroline. She saw Matt on the floor, his neck covered with blood. "Oh, no. Matt." She sat on the ground next to him as he started to try and get up. "Not yet, Matt."

"Stop it! Stop! Stop, stop! Stop it!" Stefan yelled at her as she tried to get out of his grip. Caroline finally seemed to realized what happened. Her eyes fell to the weak Matt who was moaning on the ground.

"Oh my god." She said in shock at what she did to him. She tried to go over and help him but Stefan stopped her.

"No! No, listen to me! We have to get out of these woods, now!" Stefan told her urgently but her attention was still on Matt and how she hurt him. "We need to leave!"

"What was that?" Caroline asked as she looked around. Beth didn't hear anything but Stefan must have cause he looked worried.

"Beth, keep Matt down! Do not let him move!" She told her seriously and she nodded. He turned to Caroline. "You and Me, we're going to run, okay? It's going to follow us. We need to get it away from Matt and Beth. So you need to run as fast as you can! Do you understand me?" She nodded, determined. She wiped the blood off of her lips. "Go, go!" She took off. Stefan took off after her.

It was completely silence and Beth would have usually found that calming if there wasn't a werewolf somewhere in the woods. Matt didn't speak; He was so quiet Beth had to check to make sure he was still conscious. The blood loss probably made him dizzy and confused so he was trying to figure out what happened. After about 20 minutes, Stefan and Caroline popped up in front of her. Stefan kneeled to help Matt up as Beth did the same. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine. We saw the wolf and Tyler was there." Stefan saw the panicked look on her face. "He's fine. He actually was the reason why it ran away. It was strange but he's fine. We took care of him too." He told her and she knew that he would forget seeing them there.

She nodded. Caroline was pacing, obviously angry with herself for trying hurting Matt. She walked over to her. "It's okay. Matt's fine. It was an accident." She told her and Caroline nodded.

"Here, take my car. We have to wipe his memories." Stefan said giving Beth his keys. "Get back to the house and out of the woods. They might be back soon but be careful if Damon is there. If he's angry he can get unpredictable and dangerous." He told her seriously and Caroline nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you back at the house." She told him as she walked away. Surprisingly the full moon was bright enough to light her way back to the car. She walked back the way they came, listening out for anybody close by. She finally made it to the car without an incident. She drove back to the boarding house, with the thoughts of what happened dancing in her head.

She finally got to the boarding house but no one was there and Alaric hadn't called her yet so she thought they must still be on the road. She walked into the huge house. Day came up to her and moved between her legs to get her attention. She picked him up and brought him into the living room. She put her bag down on the couch as she looked around. The house was amazing.

She walked around touched the two rapier swords hanging on the wall, passed the paintings and made her way over to the brown piano. It had been a while since she played especially since she couldn't bring hers with her. She sat down on the bench. She couldn't help herself. It was calling to her and she had to play it. Her fingers lightly danced on the keys as she played the song perfectly. She forgot how much she loved to play and how she seemed to lose herself in the melodious sound of the music.

"Well aren't you a regular old Mozart." Beth jumped back and the keys made a horrible out of tune sound. "Or maybe not." Damon smirked as he moved away from her with a class of some kind liquor. She rolled her eyes.

"You scared the hell out of me." Beth complained as he sat on the edge of the couch.

"My bad." He replied taking a swig of his drink. Day climbed up onto the couch and tried to get Damon's attention by putting his front paws on his lap. Beth walked over to the couch opposite him and sat down.

"We need to talk." She told him and he sighed.

"Fine, what is it that you so desperately need to know." Damon said.

"You know exactly what I need to know. How in the world do you know me? Don't pretend you don't! You seemed shocked when you first saw me and I have no idea why. You called me Elizabeth before I even told you my name. So, tell me how?" She demanded. She was sick of being lied to and she wanted the truth.

Damon sighed as he laid out completely on the couch "I didn't think it was you but it is. You're here and you're not a vampire. I remember you from the first time I was here. You were a witch then too. You were close to my family. " He told her and she didn't say anything, she was too shocked and it could be possible. "You're name was Elizabeth Woodsmith."

Damon waited for Beth to say something. She hesitated. "That's impossible. I didn't know you before the carnival." He tried not to show how hurt he was that she said that. He got up and went over to the wet bar.

"Fine. Think what you want, but let me ask you this. Have you dreamt of this house? Of me?" He challenged her. She didn't say anything. "Exactly."

"Listen, I get it. There are vampires and werewolves and witches but if I died! And I wasn't a vampire. It's not possible. That Elizabeth wasn't me." She insisted.

She was wrong though. He knew she was wrong. It had to be her. Her playing the piano, naming her cat his nickname and her being a witch would be too much of a coincidence. It had to be her. "Whatever. Stefan's here, he's going to take you home. Don't want to keep him waiting." He told her walking away and she knew that he wanted her to leave. She remembered what Stefan said about him getting angry so she picked up Day and left.

_Well this day got even more complicated. The only good thing is Alaric and I aren't fighting anymore. I forgave him. I couldn't stay mad at him for long. I forgave Caroline too. She's going to need a friend while she gets used to being a vampire and I was going to help her. She'll need support._

_I kissed Tyler today. Yeah, I surprised myself. I guess with all the teasing I just had to see if something could happen. I didn't feel anything though. There wasn't a spark or fireworks or anything. Luckily, he felt the same way. Alaric told me what they found out about werewolves. Their bite can kill a vampire! When Stefan and I went to find Caroline we saw one. We think it might have been Tyler's uncle but we don't know for sure. Tyler's not one though, he didn't change tonight._

_I talked to Damon about how he knew me. He said that he knew me from when he lived here in 1864, that I was close to his family. I didn't believe him though. I mean it's impossible. I'm not a vampire and I would have remembered, right? Though I keep dreaming about him and that house, even before I met him. I don't know what to think. Just when I thought my life couldn't get any more complicated, it does._

_Beth_


	8. A Barbeque

A Barbeque:

"Hey…hey wake up!" A voice said to Beth. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Alaric smiling standing in front of her bed. "I've got a surprise for you." She checked the clock.

She groaned and closed her eyes. "Can the surprise still be here when I wake up?" She asked as she covered her face with her pillow. Day purred as he tried to get under the blanket as well.

"You still have this?" He questioned and she looked up from her sheets. It was her talisman that was hanging where she knew it was safe on her nightstand. "I remembered when you're mother and I picked this out. She was so worried you wouldn't like it." He smiled softly. Beth knew that he missed her as much as she did. They were like siblings.

"Of course, I do. I miss her too." She admitted. They smiled at each other.

"It's almost 11:30. And I think you're going to want to see this as soon as possible." He told her as he left the room. She groaned but got up. She threw on a jacket over her tank top and sweatpants and left her room. She walked out and into the kitchen where Alaric was smiling and drinking coffee.

"Okay, I'm up. What's the surprise?" She yawned out. He threw something at her and she barely caught it as she walked to the table. She looked in her hands they were keys, specifically car keys. It took her a minute to register what she was holding but she suddenly gasped and Alaric laughed. "You didn't!" She yelled excited.

"Go see for yourself." He smiled happily. She ran to the door and forced on her gym shoes. She ran down the stairs, still in her pajama pants to see a car parked right outside.

"Yes!" She screamed in joy. It was an old black Mustang. She heard him follow behind her as she walked around the car to see it all. Alaric smiled at her happiness. He wanted her to have a car plus he felt guilty for not telling her about the vampires. She looked inside to see it in almost perfect condition. She couldn't believe it was her's.

"I know it's not a new car, but it's vintage and it's working great. Nothing's wrong with it." Alaric told her. She ran and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back, happy that she was happy.

"Thank you so much, Ric!"

He chuckled as she let go and turned back to the car. "You're welcome. Now go get ready for Jenna's barbeque and you can drive it there." He said and she practically ran back upstairs to get dressed with her following her. A half hour later she was ready. "Someone's excited."

"Let's go." She smiled as she ran out of the apartment. 20 minutes later they pulled up at the Gilbert house. Alaric and her went inside through the kitchen door. She saw Jenna in the kitchen with Mason, holding a bottle of liquor.

"Oh, the expensive stuff. I like you already." Alaric joked as they came in.

"Just happy to be invited." Mason smiled. Jenna walked over and hugged Beth. She knew Jenna wanted her to like her, which wasn't a problem. She liked Jenna; she was fun and not as serious as Alaric, which was exactly what he needed.

"Soda's in the fridge, sweetie." Jenna told her as she faced Mason. "Thank Ric, it was his idea."

"Really?" Mason asked curiously. Beth grabbed a can in the fridge and left the kitchen to let them talk. As she walked out, Damon came around and she stopped short.

"Hello, Sabrina." He grinned mischievously at her. They haven't talked since the other night. Beth had avoided him since Caroline and Stefan warned her about how dangerous he could be. "Have you been avoiding me?"

"No, I do have school, you know." Beth said using that as an excuse but he didn't buy it.

"Sure. Nice car. Alaric made the right choice." Damon complimented his pick of a present. "Did you guilt trip him?" He smirked.

"What are you doing here anyways?" She asked him, ignoring the question. He shrugged as he walked past her.

"Just got invited to a friendly barbeque. Is that so hard to believe?" He winked at her as he went into the kitchen. She just shook her head. She knew he had to have a reason for being here, especially if Mason was here and he knew he was a werewolf.

She walked out onto the front porch where, Elena was on the phone, leaving a message for someone and Caroline came and sat down across from her. Beth sat down on the bench. Is that Stefan?" Caroline asked her.

"Yeah, he hasn't called me back. I'm trying to decide if I should be worried." Elena said looking nervous. Beth thought it was a little strange since Stefan would always pick up for her.

"I'll call him later on, maybe he just has his phone off." Beth suggested and Elena smiled, thankfully and nodded.

Caroline waved it off though. "I'm sure he's fine." She ate a chip out of the bowl she had. She sighed. "God, I cannot stop eating! Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood, every minute of every day."

"I'm sure it'll get easier with time." Beth said helpfully.

"Yeah, I know Stefan really hates that part of himself." She agreed sadly.

Caroline scoffed. "Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation. " Beth was surprised she just came out and said that to her face.

"He said that?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, its there. It's why I had to break up with Matt." Caroline told them.

Alaric popped outside. "Hey! Food's ready, come get it!" He smiled at them.

"Finally, I'm starving." She grinned as she stood up and went inside. Elena gave a weak smile obviously trying not to let what she said get to her.

"I'm sure Stefan didn't say that. Caroline was just voicing her own opinions." Beth said as they stood up.

"Yeah you're probably right." Elena agreed with her. She knew that Caroline was just being Caroline. She decided to change the subject. "So did you see Damon?"

"Yep! He's being his usual suspicious self." Beth said. "I think he's going to try and expose Mason as a werewolf, which of course isn't going to work out well."

"That's his plan but I don't think he'll do anything in front of everyone." Elena assured her. "But you should stay away from him. Damon can be really dangerous." Elena warned her, seriously.

"He doesn't seem it." Beth told her. She didn't really think Damon would hurt her. He hasn't tried so far but Stefan and Caroline both warned her about him too. Elena was convinced though he was bad and she didn't want Beth getting mixed up with him.

"Trust me, he is. Damon can't be trusted. You should stay away from him." Elena told her as she went inside. Beth sighed, as she followed her inside. This was going to be an interesting day.

After they ate lunch, Jenna, Alaric, Caroline, Mason and Damon were playing Pictionary. Beth was helping Elena get the pie; she got from the grill ready as they heard shouts of guesses to what it could be. Damon came in with a smirk. "Aunt Jenna's getting tipsy." He bragged as he stood over them.

"Will you stop plying her with alcohol?" Elena asked him, annoyed.

"I want her to like me." Damon said as if it were obvious.

"How's operation Lockwood?" She asked him as she put the pie on the counter.

"He's my new BFF." Damon smirked. Beth decided to let them talk in peace, and to get away from Damon. Damon gave a slight frown as she walked out of the kitchen. Jenna gave her a huge smile as she walked past her.

She saw Mason, Alaric and Caroline still in the other room playing. She smiled as she walked upstairs to use the bathroom. When she got opened the door of the bathroom, Damon was leaning on the wall beside it, with a thoughtful look on his face. "So I've been asking myself all day, what have I done to make you avoid me like the plague…."

"I told you I haven't been avoiding you, I've just been busy." Beth insisted trying to move past him but he moved so his arm was leaning against the doorframe. She shot him an annoyed look as she blocked his way.

"See, I don't believe that." He told her standing right in front of her now. He looked directly into her eyes. He wasn't trying to compel her; he wanted to see if she was lying. "I haven't threatened you or tried to kill you, so why?"

"I told you, Damon. I'm not avoiding you." She lied as she tried to move past him but he still wouldn't budge. He had a forced smile on his face.

"Still don't believe you. Now. I want the truth, El. Unless, of course you me to compel it out of you, cause I will totally comply." Damon threatened lightly.

"Maybe they were right about not trusting you." Beth blurted out, angry that he was going to force her to tell him.

"And you believe them all then?" He asked her slightly hurt that she didn't trust him. She always used to trust him, about anything.

"You just threatened to compel me so why should I?" Beth retorted. He scoffed at that.

"I wasn't actually going to do it!" He said rolling his eyes. Beth scoffed right back. She had never met someone who was so infuriating before.

"And why should I believe you?" She asked him. He moved so he was standing right in front of her. She tried to take a step back, automatically but he tilted her head up so she was looking straight at him.

"Because you do in your gut. Stop listening to other people and trust yourself. Are you going to hang onto their every word?" He asked, intensely staring into her eyes.

"You don't know me. You don't know anything about me." Beth told him firmly. He shook his head.

"That's where you're wrong. I do know you, probably better than you know yourself." Damon said truthfully. She didn't know it yet but he was right. He knew that and deep inside she knew the same. Somehow she could felt that she could trust him but she was stopping herself.

She denied it though. She wouldn't fall it. She would ignore what her gut was telling her. "No, y-you don't." She shook her head.

"Fine! You want to stay in denial? Be my guest." He held his hands up in surrender. He wasn't going to fight her or force her on this. She would have to make up her mind about him herself. She moved past him and down the stairs, not seeing the hurt look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Beth, who seemed off. They were in the living room cleaning up a bit with Caroline while the rest were in the kitchen. Beth nodded and gave her a small smile. Beth was actually feeling bad about Damon but everyone kept saying he was dangerous. But then again she wasn't letting him explain himself. Elena's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you guys and went to Stefan's?"

Caroline's head shot up at that. "You want to leave?" She asked quickly.

"It's just that he hasn't gotten back to me and I'm starting to get this bad feeling." Elena explained worried.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Elena." Caroline told her. Beth looked at her, oddly. She's been acting really weird today.

"Damon's got it under control here." Elena said as she grabbed her bag, deciding.

"Yeah he does. Do you want me to go with you? I think I left something there anyways." Beth told her. If she had a bad feeling than she didn't want her going there by herself. Elena smiled and nodded.

"Take it from me, there's nothing worst than a clingy girlfriend and you can get your things back later." Caroline said still trying to convince her not to go see him. Elena looked confused.

"I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned. You understand right?" She asked, as she and Beth were about to leave. Caroline stopped them.

"How about I drive you guys?" She suggested. Beth seriously didn't understand what was up with her. First, she didn't want them to go and now she was offering to drive them.

"Yeah, okay, that'll be great, thanks." Elena smiled appreciatively but she gave Beth a strange look too. They walked out of the house after telling Alaric she'd meet him back home. Elena got in the front seat as Beth took the back. Caroline stopped to pick up her keys that dropped and then got in the car. They drove in an uncomfortable silence before Elena it.

"Thanks for this, I appreciate it." Elena gave Caroline a small smile. She nodded. "And thanks for coming." She turned to Beth.

"No problem." Beth replied.

"Here we come, to the rescue." Caroline said, she had a tone that was obviously annoyed at her wanting to find Stefan. Beth and Elena both exchanged a look.

"Why are you being so snippy?" Elena asked her.

"That's my own drama." She shook her head. "I'm sure that you two will beat the odds. Not that there is any study to pull odds from. What is the ratio of success vampire-human coupling? I'm guessing nil." She snapped at her.

"Caroline." Beth hissed at her, surprised at how she was acting. She wasn't acting her usual self. She seemed more tense and edgy.

Elena was annoyed too but she just ignored it. "Okay, Caroline." She sighed.

Caroline seemed to feel bad. "Sorry." She apologized looking at the road. Elena turned up the radio to cancel out another awkward silence. This time Beth broke it.

"I love this song!" She said giving them both a forced smile.

Caroline immediately pressed a button on her steering wheel. "What's playing?" She asked the car.

"Playing 'We Radiate' by Goldfrapp." It answered back. Elena chuckled at that and Caroline smiled, happily.

"Ta-da!" She said. Just then they all heard one of her rear tires burst. "Oh, crap." The car was rough against the gravel as they pulled off to the side of the road. Elena sighed. This was just not working out well for them.


	9. Familiar Faces and Memories

Familiar Faces and Memories:

After about an hour that tow truck, Caroline called still hadn't come. Elena was getting more concerned by the minute. It was already dark outside. "Are you sure the tow's coming? We've been waiting for ever." She complained as she walked around the car.

"Maybe they're just caught in traffic?" Beth said leaning on the car door. "It's weird though."

"I know, it is weird, they said they'd be here by now." Caroline told them. Elena sighed.

"Yeah. I'm just going to call Jenna." Elena decided. As she was about to take her phone out of her pocket, Caroline stopped her.

"No!" She shouted and Elena and Beth looked at her weird. "Let me try the tow people again. And I'll use my mad girl voice." Elena was nervous about Stefan though.

"Can we just walk from here?" She asked her. She looked for Beth, for backup.

"It's not that far away." Beth agreed. She didn't want to worry Elena but it was kind of strange Stefan not answering his phone.

"I can't leave my car." Caroline told her as though it was obvious.

"We'll come back for it." Elena said.

"Just give me a minute, Elena!" Caroline asked getting irritated with her persistence. Beth didn't understand what was up with Caroline. She didn't usually act like this.

"Caroline, what part of 'I'm worried about Stefan' didn't sink in?" She asked her, stressed.

"Elena, it's okay. I'm sure he's okay." Beth comforted her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What's the rush?" Caroline asked throwing her hands up in the air. "Why are you hurrying to get to a relationship that will never work?" Elena was shocked that she said that.

"Okay, look. I know you're upset over Matt but will you stop projecting it onto me and Stefan, please?" Elena said. Caroline wouldn't stop though.

"I'm not projecting anything!" Caroline yelled frustrated. "You're human, he's a vampire. You're going to be 70 and in diapers and he's still going to be smoking hot and you will never have his children, Elena! And you are too maternal to not have children!"

Elena and Beth were both taken aback by her outburst. This was definitely out of the ordinary for her. "Where is this coming from?"

"I'm just trying to be your friend." Caroline defended herself.

"Okay, well, do me a favor and stop trying." Elena said upset at her. Caroline looked a bit guilty at her outburst as the tow truck, finally pulled up behind her.

"There's the tow, I'm going to walk." Elena decided turning but Caroline caught her arm.

"No! Elena, don't!" She begged. Beth stopped her too.

"Elena it's dark out you shouldn't go alone." Beth reasoned. She was human and she couldn't protect herself like Beth and Caroline could.

"Caroline you're hurting my arm." Elena said to her at Caroline's iron tight grip.

"Don't leave me alone!" She pleaded, with wide eyes.

"Caroline, let go of her." Beth told her.

"What's wrong with you?" Elena asked her pulling out of her grip.

"Hey there, someone call about a flat tire?" The tow guy asked from out of his car window. Elena turned to Caroline.

"She did." She told him as she walked away. Beth knew she couldn't stop her so she went after her, ignoring the calls of Caroline. Beth and Elena walked down the street to the Salvatore boarding house. Elena was fuming and worried. "What the hell is up with her?" She asked.

"I have no idea. I'm sure it's just the stress and frustration of getting used to the vampire thing. Her emotions are heightened. She didn't mean that, Elena." Beth told her, truthfully. No matter how Caroline was acting she wouldn't say that to her friend. Elena nodded and they continued to walk until they got to the house.

The door was unlocked like always. "Stefan?" She called out as she walked in with Beth. They walked into the empty living room. "Stefan?" She called out again. Beth felt someone behind her. They both turned around.

"You must be Elena." She greeted her. Beth couldn't help but be shocked. She looked exactly like Elena, minus the curly hair. They both stared at her as Katherine walked around her doppelganger.

"How is this possible? How do we look alike?" Elena asked looking at her. Katherine trailed a finger around her neck and Beth saw Elena stiffen at her slight touch. "You're asking the wrong questions." She chuckled.

Katherine smirked as she walked around Elizabeth, as though she finally noticed her. "Elizabeth? Well, well, well, you haven't changed a bit have you?" She asked, as she looked her up and down.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Beth said, nervously. "You're Katherine?" It was weird how she looked exactly like the girl behind her. They were like twins and Elena seemed to think the same thing.

"Oh, come on. 1864 wasn't that long ago. Are you still upset about me taking Damon?" Katherine smiled crossing her arms across her chest. There was something different about her though. She came close to her and listened, there was a steady heartbeat coming her chest. "Huh, interesting. You're still human. Impossible."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked her, getting angry at her vagueness. Katherine grabbed her neck and shoved her against the wall and Elena gasped. Katherine's hand started to burn though as Beth looked at it. She hissed and quickly removed her hand.

"But still a powerful witch, I see." Katherine gave a hard laugh. She turned hearing Stefan come up. "Nice trick. I'll be seeing you." She promised before disappearing out of the house. Elena ran up to her as Stefan ran up to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked as Stefan looked at her and Beth just nodded.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Not really." She told him truthfully shaking her head. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Not really." He told her as he hugged her. They held onto each other tight while Beth just stood there replaying the scene that just happened. This night just got stranger.

Beth finally got home and went straight to her room. After the whole Katherine encounter, Stefan drove her home. Alaric was probably still at Jenna's house. She left her car so he could drive it home. Day hopped on her bed and sat right in front of her so she would be forced to pet him. Katherine knew her. What did that mean? Was Damon right? It was completely impossible though. But then again, werewolves, vampires and witches used to be impossible too. She lay on her bed, in silence trying to figure everything out. She felt her phone vibrate underneath her. She took her phone out from her pocket to read the text message.

"_Need to talk now. Come over."_ It was from Damon. Okay, she thought that was a little weird seeing as he was backing off. And how did she get her number anyways? It probably was Alaric. It must have been important if he needed to see her right now. She sighed as she got off her bed and left.

Before she could even knock on the door to the Salvatore house, it opened. Damon stood there looking, slightly concerned. His worries seem to melt away when he saw her and let her in. "So what's so urgent that you needed to see me right away?" She asked a she walked into the living room.

"I saw Katherine and she told me that she saw you today. What did she want?" He asked her as he walked in behind her.

"It doesn't matter." She stated but she could see Damon getting frustrated. She didn't understand why he was so worried.

"Yes is does." He said through clenched teeth.

"What does it matter? She didn't do anything to us. Elena's safe, Stefan was there." Beth said annoyed. Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her close, not caring if she was scared of him anymore. She jumped a bit at his sudden movement. She had to understand. She wasn't taking Katherine seriously and she was going to get hurt.

"Listen to me! This isn't about Elena. Katherine is dangerous. She's cold-hearted manipulative little bitch. If you piss her off for any reason she will kill you without blinking. Don't you get that? She will kill you! Understand?" He asked her his eyes boring into hers. She saw a familiar glint of concern in his eyes. For some reason he was worried about her.

"Okay, you want to know what she said? She kept asking me if I was upset about her 'taking you' in 1864. What the hell did that mean?" She asked him equally frustrated.

His brow was furrowed in concentration. "It doesn't matter. You don't trust me or believe me anyways." He shot back. She sighed as he walked over and to the wet bar. She messed up she knew that.

"Damon…I made a mistake." She admitted. Surprised, he looked up from his drink. "I've been told what to do since I got here. I've been told who to trust and who to stay away from and that's mostly been you. I haven't given you a chance. And I haven't believed you because I'm honestly scared of what I'm going to find out about my past because if I'm here that obviously means something didn't end well. So, I'm sorry." She apologized sincerely.

Damon was a bit shocked that she actually decided to trust him. He gave her a small smile, which was rare for him. It was something only Beth could get him to do, at times. "Will you tell me everything?" She asked him sitting down. He hesitated but he couldn't say no. He nodded as he sat down across from her with a drink in his hand. He was going to need it.

xxxxx

_Elizabeth kneeled and hid behind the hedge, quietly with her sword brandished in her hand. She stayed quiet to hear him coming. She heard him right behind the hedge. She smiled a bit as she stood up and turned to face him, her sword at his throat. Damon smiled a bit as he used his own sword to block hers. He took swish at her but she dunk and ran off with a laugh. He followed after her through the lawn. She loved playing on the Salvatore property. It was so huge and there was plenty of room. Sadly, Stefan couldn't come today. She stopped and turned a Damon took another swish at her sword but she blocked and she glided her sword across his and came in close. "You're getting better at this." Damon smirked. "But still not as good as I." He told her as he pushed her back and she fell on the grass. She held out her hand, protectively and he accidentally cut her hand. She closed her eyes and put her head down, her hair covering her face and she began to sob. Damon saw the blood and immediately felt bad. He bent down beside her. "El! Ellie! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that" He apologized quickly. He never meant to hurt her._

_She let out a small laugh as she stood up and began fighting again, much to his surprise. She finally got the upper hand and got the sword out of his hand and had the blade of her rapier at his throat. "Not as good as you, huh, Damon?" She smiled, victoriously. "Looks like I won!" She bragged._

_He was annoyed she tricked him but he couldn't help but smile with her. She had practiced for a while. "You tricked me, it doesn't count." This was the norm for them, though during this time women weren't thought to be capable of handling a weapon, Damon taught her and she was just as good as he was now._

"_What was that saying you told me? All is fair in love and war." She winked at him. She dropped her sword from his face. She laughed happily. They had been friends for a few years and they would never think about really hurting each other. He stood up and tore a piece of his shirt off to wrap her hand._

"_I believe I did say that. Well, a promise is a promise. I'll got with you to the Founder's party." He grinned at her and she smiled. He wrapped an arm around her waist as they headed back up to the house. "Besides, Elizabeth Brownstone you'll have the most handsomest bachelor in Mystic Falls with you."_

_Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever you say, Day." She said using his nickname. She saw his attention over at Katherine who was taking a walk. She smiled and waved at him and he waved back. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I though you were going to take Ms. Pierce." She asked._

"_Of course not, I'm going with my best friend." He said finally turning his attention back to her. He could see the look of disbelief on her face. "What is it?"_

"_It's not just because Stefan is going with her and you can't?" She asked him. She knew that he would rather be going with her and she looked down hurt. Every since Katherine arrived, Damon hardly ever had time for her. She felt like she was losing him. Damon stopped them and turned to face her._

"_No, baby brother was already going to take her and I was going to ask you anyways." He assured her and Elizabeth wasn't entirely convinced. "El, I'm not picking her over you. I like her but you're my best friend. I want to have some time with you before you leave." He told her sadly about her trip to England. She would be gone for leaving in a week._

"_Don't try to make me feel guilty, Damon. I know that's what you're trying to do. I'll only be gone a few months. I just have a weird feeling about Katherine." She told him as she bit her lip._

_Damon grinned cockily at her. "And it's not because you're jealous?" He asked her and she scoffed. "I like her, Elizabeth. I've never met anyone like her before. She makes me feel amazing." He told her sincerely. She had never heard him talk about a girl like that before._

_Elizabeth sighed. "Okay, I understand. Just be careful, please." She asked him as he wrapped an arm around her waist again as they started walking again. She stopped and he looked confused. She grinned. "Race you back to the house." She said taking of, leaving him standing there. He chuckled and ran after her._

"Wait, wait, wait! So, let me get this straight. We went to the first Founder's ball together? While Stefan and Katherine went? After I beat you in fencing?" Beth asked him. Damon lounged out on the couch. He sat up straight. She was interested now after he had just told her how she made him go to the first ball.

"Yeah pretty much. That was the sword." He said pointing to the hanging weapon on the wall. "And the scar on your left palm, I gave that to you when we were fencing." He smirked at her turning her hand over to reveal it. She was shocked. She always thought that was her birthmark.

"But woman didn't fence back then. Especially against men." Beth said. She knew that for a fact.

"Yeah but you did." He told her and he couldn't help but smile a bit thinking about her challenging him to teach her. She of course knew that anything Damon could do, she could do. "And you actually kicked my butt a few times." He admitted sullenly.

"Of course I did." She grinned at him and he rolled his eyes at her. But the way they were now. It was familiar and Damon liked it. She was even in the same position she usually was when they talked. She was lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling listening. "Why did I leave?" She asked him and he frowned a bit at the memory.

"Your mother wanted you to get out and visit other places. She didn't want to keep you stuck here in Mystic Falls. So she shipped you off the England to stay with family friends." He told her what he remembered her telling him.

"Do you have an idea of my life in England? Did I tell you anything when I came back?" She asked him eagerly. He sighed. He didn't want to break it to her this way but he wasn't going to lie to her.

"You…didn't come back, El." He said softly. Beth was about to ask more but she saw the look on his face. She knew what he meant. She died sometime in England. She nodded, understanding. He changed the subject. "But from what you sent in letters you loved it there."

"It's funny. I've always wanted to go to England. And I've been and now I can't remember a thing about it." She sighed. Damon wore an amused smile on his face as he saw her thoughtful expression. "What did I tell you?"

"You mostly went on about the music, the theater. How you missed me oh so much. How it was beautiful there. How you missed me so much." He repeated nonchalantly.

"How I missed you?" She asked him in disbelief.

"You were practically begging me to come and get you." He told her dramatically and she rolled her eyes at him. "You also mentioned these 3 brothers you met. I remember distinctly that you said that they were very charming but you didn't like one of them. You said you had a bad feeling." Beth furrowed her eyebrows. She wished she knew who he was talking about. "From what you said the other two had quite the crush on you." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"I highly doubt that, Damon." She laughed at him. It was the first time he had seen her truly laugh in a while. He had missed seeing her happy. Her smile actually reached her eyes this time.

He shrugged. "I'm just going off what I know! I bet if you saw them again, you'd remember. It was funny how you used to talk about them. Maybe they were vampires." Damon said jokingly.

"What are the odds that they would be vampires and I would ever meet them again? In Mystic Falls of all places! It's so not going to happen." She told him. He just smirked at her. "Changing the subject, what else happened?"

All night Beth kept asking Damon questions about the past and what happened, avoiding the one question she didn't want to know just yet. Damon happily answered every other one she had though. He hoped that talking about their times together would get her to remember some of it. Damon, for the first time in a while was actually happy. He had his best friend back, even for a while. It might have been temporary. It wasn't exactly the same as it was before, and she didn't completely trust him yet but she didn't hate him. She was giving him a chance. It was a start.


	10. Helping Hands

Helping Hands:

"So what are you saying? Like you could turn into a werewolf like your uncle?" Beth asked Tyler in a hushed whisper. They were at the grill and Tyler called her earlier to talk about what his uncle told him. She didn't want to let on about her knowing about werewolves so she played along. Besides she knew it was good to find out what ever she could about Mason, especially since he almost attacked them last night.

"Apparently, but that's only if I trigger the curse. Listen, I know how it sounds, crazy and stupid but I saw a wolf in the woods." Tyler said leaning in towards her so no one could hear them. He didn't tell her it was his uncle because he promised not to tell anyone.

"No, its okay, Ty. I believe you. It's just a lot to take in." She told him surprised. He nodded in agreement. "How do you trigger the curse? And why do you think your uncle wants the moonstone?"

"I have no idea. He's says it's sentimental but that's a bunch of crap. And he says you…you have to kill someone; they have to dir by your own hands to trigger it. And then every full moon you lose it." Tyler said running a hand through his hair. Beth grabbed his other hand, comfortingly.

"Don't worry. It's going to be okay." She smiled at him and he gave her a weak smile in return. She saw someone out of the corner of her eye walk up to them.

"Hey, man. How have you been?" Jeremy asked Tyler standing next to Beth. He nodded at her. Beth knew now that Jeremy knew about vampires and he knew she was a witch too.

"Since when?" Tyler asked coldly. Beth kicked him under the table and he shot her a look.

"I don't know man, I haven't seen you much since your father's funeral. I just figured maybe you'd want…" Jeremy trailed off.

"I'm fine, Gilbert!" Tyler snapped, slightly irritated. Beth knew it was just him trying to deal with everything but he still shouldn't act like that. Jeremy got the hint from his tone.

"Yeah, okay." He said starting to walk away. Beth looked at Tyler and he just shrugged. She gave him an annoyed look. "What?"

"Don't be a dick, Ty. He's just trying to help." She hissed at him. She gave him a knowing look. Tyler sighed, knowing she was right and turned to Jeremy.

"Wait, hold up! I'm sorry. Bad day, bad month. Listen, you were cool that day at the wake. Thanks for that. I felt like kind of a freak show." He admitted softly.

"Yeah I know the feeling well." He replied. Beth kind of sensed they needed a moment alone so she got up.

"Listen guys I have to go. I promised Elena that I would be at the volunteer picnic. I'll see you later though." Beth smiled at them both as she got up and left the Grill, hoping they'd get along. She went outside and walked over to the public park that was already crowded and still filling up with people.

Beth spotted Elena and Caroline painting the veranda and decided to go help them. She walked over to them and took of her jacket. "Sorry, I'm late. I was talking with Tyler and I got distracted. What did I miss?" Beth asked as she grabbed a brush from a container and dipped it in the paint can.

"Nothing. I was just asking Elena, how things are going for her and Stefan." She told her. Beth nodded; Caroline had already told her that they had a fight at the grill the other night. She thought it was kind of odd since she never thought of them as the fighting type. "So anything?" She asked Elena.

"No, not since the fight. He's been pushing me away because he thinks Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind." Elena told them wistfully as she began to paint again.

"You said that Katherine is dangerous. Maybe he has a point." Caroline offered, siding with Stefan.

"Yeah, I know that she's dangerous and I know that he's just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I just …" Elena drifted off her sentence.

"Just what?" Beth asked her sympathetically.

"I just thought we were stronger than that." Elena said sadly looking at them. Caroline looked guilty for a second and then turned back to her job. Helping around the park seemed to help Elena get her mind of Stefan. At least until she saw him while they were painting the side of a wall. They both glance at each other before turned away.

"Oh no." Caroline said looking at Stefan and catching the glances. "Longing looks are being exchanged." Elena sighed as she stood up.

"I'm going to go talk to him." She told them determined as she wiped her hand on her jeans.

"No, Elena, I think it's a bad idea." Caroline said quickly but Elena was already leaving them.

"She'll be okay." Beth told her. "She can take care of herself." Damon walked up and nodded at Beth and Caroline as he watched Elena stalk off to Stefan.

"What's her problem?" Damon asked them.

"Don't worry about it." Caroline said to him.

He turned the subject on her. "Why are you being a bitch to your mom?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"Don't worry about it." She repeated, irritated at them. Beth could see Damon about to make a remark. She didn't want to hear them fight. She understood why Caroline didn't like Damon. She told her everything but she still didn't think Damon was all bad, not when he saved her from being attacked.

"Both of you stop it." Beth snapped at them. They both were taken aback but stopped. Damon wandered over to Beth, though he wasn't talking to her. Beth looked at Caroline. She was same. Both seemed distracted. She then saw their eyes flicker to Stefan and Elena and she knew they were eavesdropping. "Eavesdropping, Damon? I'm shocked at you."

"I wouldn't call it that. They know where they are and who can hear them. I can't just turn it off and on whenever you know." He said as though it was obvious and Beth rolled her eyes at him and went back to painting.

"Relationships are about communication." Damon informed them as they saw Elena walk away. Caroline scoffed and walked away. Damon just shrugged. Beth gave him a confused look. "Elena and little brother seemed to be over." She sighed.

"Must you always be an ass to everyone?" Beth asked him.

"Well, not always." He smirked at her. She just shook her head at him. She stood up and saw Damon's attention move over to Mason. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I'll see you later." He said about to leave.

"Wait, be careful, Damon." She warned him giving him a look. She knew that he might do something dangerous for himself. Especially when it comes to him.

"Don't worry, Sabrina. I can take care of the big bad wolf." He winked at her before taking off. She just shook her head at him. She was getting a bad feeling about today. She watched Damon walk up to Mason who was near the lemonade before she decided to find Elena. She would need a friend right now.

She walked all around the park for a good ten minutes before she finally saw Elena sitting down beside the lake, alone. Caroline walked up behind Beth and she nodded when she pointed out Elena. They walked down to meet her. They both sat on either sides of her. "Are you okay?" Beth asked her, sympathetically.

"No." Elena told them truthfully. Beth placed a hand on her back.

"You know, maybe it's for the best." Caroline said on the positive side. Beth shook her head towards her, knowing that's not what Elena wants to hear right now.

"It's not for the best, Caroline! None of this is for the best." She snapped at her. Caroline looked down. Elena pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, okay? I…I don't mean to take it out on you. You're just being a good friend. You both are." She told them. Caroline looked guilty, which confused Beth.

"No, I'm not. I'm not being a good friend at all." She admitted sadly. Before she could go on she saw her mom. She looked confused. "Is she leaving? Where is my mom going?" She asked taking off after her.

"What's going on?" Elena asked Beth as they got up.

"I have no idea." She said honestly as they went after Caroline. They saw her talking to her mom who left before they could get there. Caroline looked suspicious. "Care, what's going on?" She asked her.

"I don't know. Something's up." She said, vaguely. She walked off and Elena and Beth hurried to follow. She knew Caroline had an idea so she would let her play it out. They walked up the hill where they could see the entire town square. They were right near the woods.

"Where are you going? What's going on?" Elena asked confused as they stopped but Caroline was trying to concentrate.

"I need to be able to hear better." Caroline told them.

"Hear what?"

"Something's wrong, Elena." Caroline said seriously. Beth could sense it too, something was happening and she didn't see either of the Salvatore brothers.

"Caroline…"

Both Caroline and Beth said, "Shhh." Caroline closed her eyes and focused as she tried to hear what was going on. Caroline knew her mother was acting weird and Beth could sense something was off. After a minute, Caroline's eyes flashed open shocked. "Oh, God."

"What's wrong?" Beth asked her worried.

"Stefan and Damon!" She said urgently. She ran into the woods as Elena and Beth followed her. They knew they should trust Caroline on where to go. Her senses were keener then theirs were. They ran for a while until Caroline stopped suddenly, looking down on the ground.

"What is it?" Elena asked worried. She knew something bad happened to Stefan and she needed to find him.

"They've been here." Caroline stated as she bent down. Her eyes caught something. She picked up a plant that had some blood on it. Beth hoped it wasn't Stefan or Damon's but she knew it probably was.

"What?"

Before Caroline could explain, they heard twigs breaking. Mason appeared looking surprised. "What are you three doing out here?" He asked them as he looked at all of them.

"Have you seen Stefan or Damon?" Beth asked him. He turned to her.

"Yeah, I've seen them both." He told them.

"Where are they?" Elena asked him getting worried and impatient. Caroline was staring at him, anxious.

"You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend here sniff them out." He said looking at Caroline. She froze. He knew what she was. "Does your mother know what you are? I'll be happy to tell her." He threatened stepping forwards. She went to move towards him but he grabbed Elena from behind by her neck. "Don't be stupid! Necks snap easy around here."

"I can take you." She informed him but sounded slightly unsure of herself. Caroline looked at Beth who nodded.

"Want to bet?" He challenged. Beth concentrated on his hand and soon it started to burn and he quickly let go of Elena.

"Yeah, I do!" She said sounding more confident this time as she rushed him and pushes him against a tree. "Told you." She bragged as she kicked him hard in the leg and threw him on the ground. She kicked him in the stomach once more hard and he was thrown into the tree. She turned to Elena and Beth who were looking at her in awe and surprise. "Come on." She told them before running off.

They ran until they reached the entrance to the cellar of the old Lockwood house. Caroline stopped though as she listened. "What is that?" Elena asked her. She seemed to be scared of what was happening. "Caroline! Caroline, what is it?"

"My mom. She's killing them." She said shocked that her mom would do something like that.

"What? We have to stop her!" Elena cried out before turning to go but Caroline stopped her.

"No, I can't! She's going to find out about me!" Caroline said worried. Beth couldn't wait any longer, knowing she was going to kill them. Elena followed right behind her. "Beth! Elena!"

Beth and Elena both raced down the stairs to find them. When they reached the door of the cell, one of deputies saw them. Beth concentrated on a nearby plank on the ground and lifted it up to hit the deputy and knock him unconscious. They raced into the cell. "Elena? Beth? What are you two doing here?" Liz asked her gun and two other deputies aimed at the weak Salvatore brothers who were on the floor.

"You can't kill them! We're not going to let you." Elena told her. They all heard a noise and then the door closed itself. Beth looked around and didn't see anything.

"What was that?" One of the deputies asked, looking around.

"Who else is with you?" Liz asked them. Suddenly, Caroline attacked one of the deputies and drained them of blood and rushed to the other run and knocked him out. A blood stained Caroline stepped out of the shadows to face her mother.

"Hi mom."


	11. Facing the Truth

Facing the Truth:

After a while, Stefan regained consciousness and Damon was feeding on one of the deputies to get his strength back. Beth couldn't watch it made her queasy just to hear it. Damon pulled back. He turned to a weak Stefan who Elena was sitting by, while Beth was next to Caroline. "You need to drink some deputy blood." He told his younger brother.

"No. I'm going to be fine. It's just going to take a little longer." Stefan assured him.

Caroline spoke up, worried about her friend. "Damon's right you know. If there's ever a time to break your diet…"

"He said he didn't want it, okay?" Elena snapped at them both and they backed off. She didn't want him to relapse like last time. Damon found the strength to stand up and walk over to Liz,

"This is a most unfortunate situation. Two deputies are dead and you." He looked straight at her. "What am I going to do with you?"

Caroline looked over at her mother, desperate. "You won't tell anyone, will you? Mom? Mom? Please! Look, I know we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me right?" She pleaded but her mother wouldn't look at her. "Mom, please! He'll kill you!"

"Then kill me!" She asked Damon. Caroline wouldn't have it.

"No!"

"I can't take this! Kill me now!" She begged Damon and Caroline was close to tears at her wanting to die rather than face that her own daughter was a vampire.

"But you were going to drag it out so painfully." He reminded her and he yanked her up and pushed her against the wall.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Caroline repeated.

"Damon, don't!" Stefan yelled at him.

"Damon, please!" Elena asked.

"Damon!" Beth yelled at him simply. He turned away from Liz and his eyes met hers. She was scared for Caroline and her mom. She wouldn't let him do this to her. She knew that deep down he wasn't that kind of person. And Damon couldn't do it, not with her looking at him like that.

"Relax, guys nobody is killing anybody." They all relaxed a bit and he nodded at Beth. He let go of Liz and looked at her for a moment before saying, "You're my friend." He turned to the dead deputies on the floor and sighed. "We've got to clean this up."

Beth went with Caroline to get her mother clothes from her house. They decided that they were going to keep her mom at the boarding house until the vervain she has been drinking leaves her system and Damon can compel her to forget everything. They got back to the boarding house with two bags filled with clothes "Hey sorry that took us forever! I just didn't know how long my mom was going to be here." Caroline explained to Elena as she walked into the house with Beth.

"Damon says it'll take three days top for the vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner." Elena said encouragingly as they walked into the living room. Stefan walked into the room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Beth asked Stefan.

"You get some bunny in you?" Caroline asked him. He smiled a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better, thank you." He said and he led them through the house to the cell in the basement of the house. They stopped outside of the door when they heard Liz talking to Damon.

"Can you keep Caroline far away from me please? I don't want to see her." She let him know, sadly. Damon glance over at Caroline was just visible by the edge of the doorway.

"She's your daughter, Liz." He informed her.

"Not anymore. My daughter's gone." She decided then. Caroline was on the edge of tears at hearing her mother say that. Beth felt bad for her.

"You have no idea how wrong you are about that." Damon told her, seriously. Caroline didn't want to hear anymore, she dropped the luggage and left. Beth went after her. Elena stopped though when she saw Stefan and motioned for Beth go on without her. She text Alaric though to let her know she was staying with Caroline and that she really needed her.

She walked to the living room where Caroline was crying on the couch near the fireplace. She sat next to her. "Care?" She asked quietly.

"She hates me! She hates me, Beth! My own mother hates me." Caroline cried out and Beth hugged her as she let the tears come out. "I know we never get along and that she's married to her work but I'm her daughter and she hates me."

"Shhh, it's going to be okay, Caroline." She soothed her. She couldn't imagine how she was feeling right now. She knew that she just needed a friend. "Your mom just isn't used to the idea of you being a vampire yet. She'll come around soon, I promise she will."

Caroline sniffled and nodded as she lifted up her head. "That's not all though." She admitted guiltily. "I've been passing on information about Elena and report it all back to Katherine." Beth's mouth dropped open in shock. "I didn't have a choice! Beth, she threatened to kill Matt! I was so scared and I didn't know what to do." She cried. Beth understood, she probably would have done the same in her position and brought her back in for a hug.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I understand. You did the only thing that could keep him safe but you have to tell them, okay?" Beth said to her and she nodded in agreement. Right then Elena walked into the room. Caroline sat up straight her eyes still red and puffy from crying. "I'll be back okay?" She told her and she nodded as Elena gave her a small smile of thanks and she left the room to give them time.

After Elena and Caroline talked, Beth walked back in the room and lied down on the opposite couch. She knew that Caroline needed a friend and she wouldn't want to be alone. She was already asleep and Beth closed her eyes and focused on the warm heat of the roaring fire from the fireplace.

"Caroline is sleeping on the couch." She heard Elena say to someone.

"I heard and you?" Damon asked. Beth decided to let them have their moment.

"I'm going home." She decided and Beth heard her start to walk away but then stopped. "What you did for Caroline's mom, that's the Damon who was my friend." She heard her open the door.

"Hey, Stefan didn't drink the people blood, if you were curious, but he needs to and deep down you know that." He told her and he walked away. A moment later, Beth heard the door close and Elena walk back in. Beth's eyes fluttered open to see Damon, smirking and walking back into the room.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Damon teased as he walked over to the couch. He picked up Beth's legs to sit down and laid them back down on his own. It was so familiar to them both that he did it without thinking. "I'm shocked, El."

"I wouldn't call it that. You two knew where you were and who could hear you. I can't just shut it on and off, you know." She smirked at using his words against him. He chuckled.

"Touché." He admitted. They were silent for a while until Damon spoke up. "After everything today, you still want to try and be my friend?" He asked her confused. "I warn you I'm can be really mean." She let out a small laugh. He was used to being left but he should know that Beth would never do that to him.

"If I wasn't I'd be gone by now. And I haven't left yet. I can deal with mean." She told him. Those words reminded him of when he first saw her as a vampire.

_It had been 3 days since Elizabeth had gotten the news of Stefan and Damon's death. She was in England and it had been over a week since it had happened. She had hardly left her bedroom she was crying all the time. She barely had the energy to wake up in the morning. The whole house was empty when she heard the doorbell ring. She managed to walk downstairs to answer the door. What she saw startled her. "D-Damon?" She asked. He took her in with a small smile. Her eyes were still red from crying. "They said you- you and Stefan were dead." She said not believing her eyes._

"_They were wrong." He chuckled. Elizabeth didn't know what to say. "Can I come in?" He asked her with a small smile. She scoffed._

"_Get in here!" She practically yelled at him and she went to touch him and felt something. She backed up. Damon looked confused but she gasped and looked up at him. He was different. She could see that now. Her best friend was a vampire. "Damon?" He knew that she knew. He didn't know how but her face revealed it all. He didn't know what to say. "When? After everything?" She asked him and he nodded._

"_Elizabeth, it's…it's still me! Its still me, Day." He said desperately. She couldn't say anything. She never saw him, as this. She didn't know what to say about it. He understood. He moved to leave but she couldn't lose him. Not after thinking he was dead. She grabbed him and threw her arms around him. He was frozen, he was still trying to get used to his craving for blood and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He felt his eyes turning when he heard her crying, just happy that he was alive. He hugged her back tightly. He knew now, she wouldn't leave him._

Damon was pulled back in to present day when he saw Beth shift slightly. She was sleeping. Damon gently got up and carried her, bridal style up to the spare bedroom next to his. He pulled back the blanket and slid her in. He sat down next to her as she shifted and got resettled in the bed. He remembered something. He hurried and got up and looked in the closet and under the bed, until he remembered the bookcase in the corner of the room. He found it, her old grimoire. He knew she would want to see it when she woke up. He glanced at her once more before leaving her to her dreams.


	12. On A Mission

On A Mission:

"Where's Caroline?" Beth yawned out as she walked downstairs the next morning. She borrowed some of Caroline's clothes. Damon was drinking a glass of blood and handed her some orange juice, which she gladly took.

"She went down to talk to mommy dearest and give her breakfast." He joked and Beth rolled her eyes at him. He tossed a book on the couch next to her seat. "I found that. Thought it might come in handy."

It was a grimoire. It was her old one from back in 1864. "Oh my gosh. You found this? This is amazing, Damon. This might have spells that mine doesn't. Thank you!" She smiled widely at him and he nodded but he was pleased she was happy. Jeremy came into the room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Jeremy surprised. "Does Elena know you're here? Where is she anyways?"

"No, I came to help. Elena's helping set up for the Lockwood Masquerade party." He told her. Beth looked at Damon, who just shrugged. They both knew that Elena wouldn't want her little brother involved in any of this. "Listen, I found out how to activate the werewolf curse. Tyler told me."

"Yeah, I know he told me too. Someone has to die by his hands." Damon and Jeremy both looked at her surprised. "I think I forgot to tell you that." She smiled sheepishly.

"No kidding." He said sarcastically sitting down next to her. Jeremy stood standing.

"And Mason's looking for a moonstone that Tyler has. It's some kind of rock connected to the werewolf legend." Jeremy informed them. Before either of them could ask any more questions the doorbell rang.

"Right on time." Damon got up and went to answer the door. Beth got up. Alaric was here, holding a bug box in his hands. She wanted to hit Damon for not giving her a warning that he was coming. "Ric!"

Alaric spotted Jeremy and Beth together. "What are you two doing here? I thought you were spending the night over at Caroline's?" He asked Beth. "Did you spend the night here?" He shot a look at Damon who just put up his hands. Alaric didn't exactly trust him around Beth. He knew exactly how he could be when it came to woman,

"Yeah, Caroline's here! She needed moral support. She was really upset last night. It's a very long story." Beth explained quickly before he could get the wrong idea. Damon just smirked.

"We're helping Damon find the moonstone." Jeremy told him. Alaric's attention told to him. He knew the same as them. Elena wouldn't want him involved.

"Does Elena know you're here?" He questioned him and the look on his face said it all.

"Not exactly." Jeremy said looking down.

"What you got?" Damon asked him wanting to get straight to it. Alaric set the huge box on the table and took some things out.

"This is Isobel's research from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me."

Damon wiggled his eyebrows. "Vanessa, the hottie." Beth rolled her eyes at him.

"Vanessa, yes. Do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?" He asked Damon. Damon nodded, uninterested.

"Sun and the moon, blah, blah, blah."

"An Aztec curse?" Jeremy and Beth asked at the same time. "Cool" Jeremy smiled enthusiastically.

"Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves use to run freely until a shaman put a curse on them, imitating their powers. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun." Alaric informed them.

"Most of them anyways." Damon said smugly obviously referring the vampires fortunate enough to have rings that let them walk in the sun.

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone?" Alaric continued on.

"What do you mean sealed? Like it can be broken?" Beth asked him, remembering something she read in her grimoire.

"Exactly. You should know. It's a witch thing, whatever seal the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse." Damon explained.

"Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse." Alaric suggested to them. It would make sense. Beth couldn't think about why anyone would want to be a werewolf and lose control once a month.

"If we start believing in some supernatural witchy mojo legend from a picture book, we're idiots." Damon said and Beth rolled her eyes, again at him. "Where's the stone now?"

"Tyler." Jeremy answered.

"Can you get it?"

"Yeah." He nodded and he looked at Beth. He knew that between them two they could convince Tyler to let them see it.

"You see, now your life has a purpose." Damon grinned at him.

"So you do believe it?" Beth asked him.

"This is the same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot." Damon admitted. "Let's go."

Beth and Jeremy split up to find Tyler once they arrived at the Lockwood mansion with Damon. She finally found him with Matt helping to decorate. He smiled and nodded when he saw her coming over to help them. Matt was still talking though. "She's like this amazing girl one minute and then this raging jealous freak the next."

"Look you know what I think about Caroline Forbes. She's an insecure neurotic bitchy little twig." Tyler told him truthfully.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Matt. He didn't want him talking about her like that even if they weren't together. And Beth wasn't going to let him talk like that either.

"Don't be an asswipe!" Beth said hitting him over the head. Matt snickered as Tyler rubbed the back of his head, giving her a guilty look. He should know better than to talk about Caroline like that to Beth.

"Sorry! But the girl's got heart, she means well! You just got to take the good with the bad sometimes." Tyler said to Matt.

"Yeah." Matt muttered still unsure. "I'm going to go get an extra extension cord. I'll be right back." He told them leaving. Beth shot Tyler a glare.

"I'm sorry. Caroline's not that bad. I was just being a jerk." He admitted knowing that she was her friend.

"Yeah you were." She agreed and his mouth dropped open. She laughed at his shocked expression. "But I forgive you."

"So are you coming? To the masquerade?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She said softly. She really didn't think about coming. She wanted to just figure out everything with Katherine and the moonstone first. But she could tell Tyler didn't really want to be alone either.

"Come on! Just for a little bit. I have to wear a suit and everything! You can't make me go through this thing alone." Tyler pleaded and Beth just smiled.

"Okay fine! I will go." She promised him and before he could thank her, Jeremy showed up. "Hey, Jer." She greeted him and he smiled. She saw Damon outside of the window gesturing for her to go over to him and Stefan. "Listen, I have to go help them with something. I'll see you later." She said leaving them to talk.

"What's going on guys?" She asked them as Stefan listened to Tyler and Jeremy's conversation. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah we just found out that Mason Lockwood is in cahoots with Katherine. Bonnie touched him and saw Katherine." Damon informed her. Beth didn't understand why Katherine would want to be working with a werewolf if their bit could kill her.

"Okay so what's the plan? How are we going to figure out why she's using Mason?" Beth asked them.

"We're going to ask the witch if she can see if we can get something about her." Stefan told her looking away. "And Tyler already gave Mason the moonstone. So we need to talk to Bonnie." His cell phone rang. "It's Elena, she's worried."

"Okay, I'll go talk to her. I think Bonnie was over near the fountain. I'll go tell Elena what's going on." Beth told them and they split up. She found Elena over by the masquerades masks. She saw her and waved Beth over to talk.

"What is going on?" Elena asked her worried. Beth knew she didn't like to be out of the loop especially where her brother was concerned. "Jeremy's following Damon's orders and I have no idea where Bonnie is and I don't know what's happening."

"Mason is working with Katherine and we're trying to find out why. Jeremy wanted to help get the moonstone and right now they're talking to Bonnie to find out if she saw anything else about Katherine." Beth said quickly. She finally stopped to catch her breath.

Elena was nervous more at the fact that Jeremy was trying to help, which was exactly what she didn't want. She wanted him to be safe. "I don't want him to get involved, he's been through enough."

"Elena, I understand where you're coming from but Jeremy's not going to just back off. He's too stubborn and he's already in this. He has been for a while." Beth said to her.

Elena knew that but she couldn't help but be worried. "I-I just don't want to lose him either. He's my brother, Beth." She told her desperately trying to get her to understand. Her brother and her aunt were the only two family members she had left that she could count on. She didn't know what she would do if she lost them.

Beth understood. "I know. I know you want to protect him from everything but he's going to get caught up in it somehow, Elena. He wants to protect you too." She told her gently laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. Elena sighed but she knew that she was right. They went back to sorting out the masks while waiting to get some news. Ten minutes later, Damon texted her to get down to the driveway. "I have to go. Damon needs me." She said quickly.

She walked out of the house and down into the entrance of the Lockwood property. Damon came up behind her though. She gasped before turning to see it was him. "You scared the hell out of me! What are we doing?" She asked him as they made it to where Bonnie was trying to get a table out of a truck and Mason was going to help her.

"We're going to hit Lockwood with a double whammy." Damon told her. She saw starting Bonnie giving him an aneurysm. "Do the same as her. I don't want any surprises from him if it doesn't work right." He saw hesitation pass on her face. "Please?" He asked her and she nodded.

She walked behind Mason just as he tried to get up and with her and Bonnie's power combined Mason fell to his knees. Damon came up in front of him and kicked him in the face. Damon tossed Beth, Mason's key and she got in while Damon and Stefan put him in the trunk. She drove off once Bonnie and Damon were in the car.

They finally arrived at the boarding house a few minutes later. Damon and Bonnie grabbed Mason. "Grab his bag from the back and meet us inside." Damon told her as they went in the house. She groaned as she grabbed his heavy bag with something heavy in it that rattled. She dragged it into the house and set it down near the stairs. Damon and Bonnie had just put a blanket under the chair. "Thanks, Judgey." He said to Bonnie and she gave him a sarcastic look before leaving.

Beth walked up and stood in front of an unconscious Mason. "What are you doing?" He asked as she put her hands on his head. She closed her eyes.

"Looking into his mind to find anything about where the moonstone is or Katherine." And he was quiet as she searched. "Dark, small, water. It's in a well. Yeah, it's definitely a well." She said convinced. Before he could reply the werewolf grabbed her hands and Damon quickly got him off of her.

"You okay?" He asked and she nodded. "You should go. You don't want to be here for this." He said seriously and Beth didn't ask why she just left. She walked in on Caroline and Bonnie talking. She didn't want to interrupt but she had to find the moonstone.

"Hey, I don't want to disturb but do you guys know about a well anywhere? Specifically in the woods?" She asked them. They exchanged a glance.

"Yeah there's one on the edge of the old Lockwood property, we used to play when we were kids." Caroline told her and Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Let's go." She gestured and Bonnie was a bit hesitant on letting Caroline come. But she nodded and went with them. Beth had Caroline send a text to Stefan to tell him. The faster they got to the moonstone the better. "Do you know how to get there?" Beth asked Caroline as they made it to the woods.

"Yeah it's right through here." Caroline walked in front of them as they lagged behind. Both witches tried to keep up with her. Bonnie looked at Beth.

"So, how long have you known you were a witch?" Bonnie asked Beth, making conversation.

"I was 10 when I found out. My mom was a witch and she didn't think I'd get the gene since before I didn't show any powers. She helped out a lot." Beth smiled thinking of her mother. She taught her everything and she missed her a lot. "What about you?"

"I actually just found out not long ago. My grandmother was the one to help me through everything." Bonnie told her. She didn't want to get into the topic of her grandmother. That would just bring up her animosity to Damon and Stefan. She was impressed by her skills she had, though. Not every witch can counteract another witch's power, like she did to save Damon. You had to have real power to do that. Beth might even be more powerful than her, which was unsettling since she seemed to be close to Damon and she didn't trust him.

"Oh my God." Caroline said stopping. Before either of them could ask what was wrong she ran off at vampire speed. They both took off after her but she was so far gone they couldn't see her. Bonnie figured out the way to the well and she led the way. They finally made it to the well. They saw Elena getting ready to go into the well and Caroline holding the chain she's on.

"What happened? You just took off?" Beth asked Caroline.

"I heard Elena screaming." She explained. She turned to Bonnie. "Help her!" She said and Bonnie helped Elena get the chain on tight. "Are you ready?" Elena nodded. Caroline started to slowly lower her down into the deep well. It was okay for a minute until Caroline's hand slipped and Elena fell before she grabbed on tightly again. Caroline apologized before starting to lower her down again. Beth and Bonnie could only look on. After a moment they all heard a splash, signaling she was at the bottom. "Elena what's going on down there?" Caroline asked her worried.

"Pull him up!" Elena yelled from the dark well and Caroline started pulling. Soon they saw a bloody and hurt Stefan. Beth quickly raced forward to get the chains off of him and with Bonnie's help they laid him on the ground as Elena searched for what they came for, the moonstone. Caroline was talking to her. "Hold on! I think I found it." She yelled back as Beth and Bonnie walked back over to her. They heard her shriek.

"Elena! What happened? What's going on?" Beth screamed down in the well as she screamed again. They all heard the splashing of water as Elena chained herself up.

"I got it! Come on, bring me up!" Elena asked from the well and Caroline immediately pulled her up quickly. Elena, soaking wet appeared before them as she climbed out of the well. Bonnie hurried to help untie her and Elena saw Stefan on the ground and quickly ran to him. "Oh, God. Stefan!" She knelt beside him, as she grabbed a nearby rock and cut herself. She pressed her wrist to his mouth and he started to drink. "I've got the stone, Stefan. Stefan, it's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay."

After, Elena made sure Stefan had enough blood in his system to heal she helped take him home. Beth went straight to her house though. She and Beth both were supposed to be having dinner at her house with Alaric. Bonnie went home. Caroline went back to the boarding house as well to talk to her mom.

Beth, exhausted made it to the Gilbert house. It was already unlocked when she came in and kicked off her shoes. She was pretty much used to it since Alaric was here all the time with Jenna. Jeremy was about to go up to his room when he saw her and smiled. "Hey, how's it going?" He asked. He dropped his voice into a whisper. "Did you get the moonstone?"

Beth nodded and leaned in so they wouldn't be heard. Jeremy was very aware at how close they were. "Yeah we did it's with Stefan now. Thanks, by the way for all of your help." She smiled and he returned it. Before he could say anything else. "I'm going to go see Alaric." She said as she walked away. Jeremy sighed as he walked upstairs.

She walked into the family room and made her way into the kitchen. "Where's the salt?" She heard Alaric asked.

"Table." Jenna answered and Beth walked in to see them kissing. She made a gagging noise. They both blushed and looked up. Beth resisted the urge to laugh at their expressions at being caught. Alaric shot her a look and ruffled her hair, which he knew she hated. "Come to help? Try not to puke at out PDA." Jenna joked as she bumped her hip.

"I'll do my very best." She joked back as she helped set the table. She really liked Jenna. She was good for Alaric and at least he seems mellower about Beth when he's with her. Which was always a good thing when he was being overprotective. Alaric also was happy she liked Jenna. He knew she didn't really have a female figure to talk to especially about Damon. She turned and saw Alaric asked Elena if she was okay and she nodded and headed up stairs.

Beth and Alaric were almost done setting the table when Elena came back down. Jenna was on the phone with someone. "Where is Jeremy?" She asked them as she put a few plates down.

"He went up to his room. I don't think he's hungry." Beth told her and she nodded before looking over to see Jenna talking.

"Who is she talking to?" Elena asked nodding over to Jenna and Alaric shrugged.

"I don't know. Everything go okay today?" He asked looking between them both and they exchanged a look. It wasn't exactly okay but they got what they needed and Stefan was fine now.

"There were a few hiccups but yeah." Elena said and Beth agreed with her. Jenna walked over with the phone and handed it to Elena saying it was for her. "Who is it?" She asked before speaking into the phone. She walked to the side as she began talking into the phone. Beth went to wash her hands in the sink before they ate. "Jenna, no!" She screamed. Beth turned around in time to see Jenna plunge the knife into her stomach and fell.

"Jenna!" Alaric yelled as she raced towards her with Elena on his heels. Beth dropped to the floor with them. They hurried to call an ambulance to get her to the hospital. One look from Elena told her everything. Katherine did this.

They got her to the hospital. Thankfully, she was fine. Jeremy and Elena were talking in the waiting room when Alaric and Beth walked in to see them hugging. Elena pulled back and quickly wiped her eyes of the tears. "She'll be okay. They said that she's lucky but she's going to have to stay the night." Alaric told the kids. They all knew who did this and why. But what they were most worried about was Jenna. "She'll need a change of clothes for tomorrow, though."

"I'll come with you to get them. I know where everything is." Elena volunteered. She didn't want to leave Jeremy alone though. He was already upset that he couldn't stop it and now she was in the hospital. Beth knew that.

"I'll stay here." Beth said and they left to go back to the house. They both sat down. Jeremy couldn't stop looking back at where the rooms were. Where he knew Jenna was.

"She did this to her." Jeremy informed her angrily. He was shaking slightly, out of fear and anger. "Katherine put her in here. She's not going to get away with this." She knew it was less about Katherine and more about almost losing Jenna. He couldn't lose one of the only people he had left. Beth knew exactly how he felt. She would be the same if anything happened to Alaric.

"I know. She's won't, Jeremy." Beth said. Jeremy wasn't looking at her though. She gently reached for his hand and squeezed it. He looked up at her, surprised. She gave him a weak smile that he returned. He kept their hands together. "I promise Katherine will get what she deserves." She already did enough. She could have killed Jenna. That's the point she wanted to make. She was dangerous and they needed a plan to get rid of her. Before someone else got hurt.


	13. Plan to Kill a Vampire

Plan to Kill a Vampire:

_I had another weird dream last night. It was like before I met Damon and Stefan except they weren't in it. There was this man. He was tall. Had dark hair and dark eyes. He seemed to be a bit older than Damon. He had a certain fearful yet wise aurora to him. I wasn't frightened of him though. It was though we had been close. It was strange. I can't get distracted now, though._

_I'm going to visit Jenna today. She's getting out of the hospital and since I won't be able to see her tonight, I'd like to see how she is. Damon and Stefan are hell bent on getting Katherine tonight. After what she's done to them and Jenna, I can't blame them. She's dangerous. I haven't been feeling well. It's odd. I think it's from over exhaustion. I just hope it'll go away. I need all my strength. Tonight we're going to kill Katherine at the masquerade ball._

_Beth_

Beth knocked on the door and Matt answered. He smiled at her and she came in. "She okay?" She asked him and he nodded. She walked into the family room to see Jenna on her back lying down on the couch. "Hey, how are you doing?" She asked her.

"A bit of pain but good otherwise. Feeling incredibly stupid for walking into a knife though." She smiled patting the floor in front of her and Beth sat down. "How's Ric?"

"He's good, worried of course but he's coming later on." Beth assured her. She saw Jenna wince in pain. She hated to see her like that. Matt and Jenna started talking. So she closed her eye and started muttering an incantation under her breathe. She soon saw Jenna smile as the pain slowly left her. Beth felt a bit exhausted seeing as she hasn't practiced that spell but she shrugged it off.

"Beth?" Matt asked and she stood up to go talk to him. He led her into the doorway of the other room near the staircase. She looked at him, waiting for him to say something. "Are you okay?" He asked her concerned.

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay. Why?" She asked him surprised.

"I don't know. You just seem a little off color today." He admitted. He could see when she came in she wasn't exactly feeling well, which was true. She woke up feeling a bit dizzy and she had a headache but she wouldn't stay at home. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be okay. Just a bit of a headache." She assured him and he still looked slightly concerned. She smiled at him, surprised he noticed. "Thank you though." He smiled back at her. For a second he couldn't help but notice how when she smiled her whole face lit up. Before either of them could speak they heard Jeremy arguing with Elena in the kitchen. Jenna heard too and Beth looked at her nodding, telling her she was going to go check on them. She walked into the kitchen where the siblings were fighting near the counter. Jeremy was angry.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked Jeremy exasperated as he headed for the kitchen door. He barely turned around to see Beth.

"Out. I'll be back." He said harshly, leaving. Elena looked like she wanted to go after him but Beth did instead. She ran out the door to see him stalking off.

"Hey! Jeremy!" She yelled after him and he stopped and turned to her. "Wait up. What was that all about?"

"She thinks Katherine is just going to leave us alone." He shouted pointing to the kitchen. She knew that this had to be tough on him. It would be on anyone. "She's being naïve and she wants to just turn a blind eye on what she did to Jenna."

"I know! Don't worry. Damon called me. We've got a plan to kill Katherine." She promised him. Jeremy was shocked that they had gotten a plan together so quickly. "Just go inside and take care of Jenna."

He scoffed as she tried to walk away. He grabbed her arm to stop her. "No way! If you have a plan I want in. I don't care that Elena doesn't want to get involved but I do!"

Beth shook her head. She knew what Elena would say. "Yeah, no! Okay, it's dangerous! Like, extremely dangerous and risky. Elena's right you shouldn't get involved. You could get seriously hurt, Jeremy." She might not have known them as much as Caroline or Tyler but she did care about them. She didn't want them to get hurt.

He sighed, tiredly. He was sick of people treating him as though he was a child. He was already in this and he wasn't going to let Katherine hurt anyone else again. He knew Beth was just looking out for him but he wasn't just going to sit around and wait. "What would you do if it were Alaric?" He asked her. Beth didn't say anything. "Could you just sit here while she just walked around? Could you let them handle it and get involved? Please, I can help!" He asked her.

Beth looked to the house and back at him. He was right. She would want to help in any way possible. "Elena is so going to kill me." She complained and Jeremy smiled, happily as she led them to her car. He got in after picking up her grimoire that was sitting in the passenger seat. He started to flip through it. "Hey! Be careful. That thing is old and fragile."

"Yeah, yeah I'll be careful." He said waving it off and she rolled her eyes as she started to drive. He looked through it, interested. He then saw a bad on the floor. "What's this?" He asked and before she could answer he opened it to reveal an array of weapons to kill vampires. "Awesome!"

"It's just some things Alaric wanted me to bring. It'll help when we go after Katherine." She said.

"Do you know how to use these?"

"Kind of. Alaric has been teaching me but I don't really need them." She told him. He looked impressed as he put it back down. They finally got to the Salvatore boarding house. The door was already opened and they walked right in. Alaric was getting his weapons ready and had them spread out on a table where Damon was looking at them. Bonnie, looking surprised was talking to Stefan.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked Stefan.

Jeremy answered her as he Beth walked by. "We're going to kill Katherine." Beth nodded in agreement. Bonnie was surprised and looked at Stefan.

"I can explain."

"Please." She asked him. She still didn't understand.

"We're going to kill Katherine." He said not really having a way to soften the blow. They made their way over to the table where Damon, Beth, Jeremy, and Caroline surrounded Alaric who was teaching them how to use the weapons. Damon took the heavy bag of extra weapons from Beth and put it on the table.

"Thanks." Alaric said glanced at Beth and she nodded. He had a weapon in his hand. "This works with compressed air." He explained to them. "The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you I recommend this." He told Stefan and Damon. He put the wepon under his sleeve, which hid the stakes. "It fits nicely under the jacket sleeves. You use the trigger when you're ready." He pressed the trigger and the stake fell into his hand and feigned staking a vampire. Damon and Stefan exchanged a look. Alaric shrugged. "You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire."

Beth drifted off to Caroline, having known all this from Alaric. "Hey you okay?" She asked her worried. She had been unusually quiet. She was still shaken up from the Katherine encounter.

"Yeah, I just can't wait to get this bitch." She said truthfully and Beth laughed. "Do you have a dress?" Beth in all the preparation forgot a dress. The look on her face said it all and Caroline knew. "Don't worry. I'm sure I have a dress for you." She assured her. "Will you be okay tonight though?"

"Yeah, definitely." She looked over at Stefan and Bonnie talking. "If Stefan gets Bonnie on board with the spell then it should be no problem between the two of us."

"Oh you're not coming." Damon told her from the other side of the room where he was still looking at the weapons with Alaric. Beth scoffed.

"Excuse me?" She asked. She had helped with this whole plan and now Damon of all people wanted her to stay out of it. Alaric was looking unsure of her going too. He didn't want her to get hurt.

"You heard me, Sabrina." He looked up to meet her angry eyes. He didn't care though. "Katherine could come after you, we don't know what she'll be planning and everything will go smoother if it were just us." He explained.

"I agree with Damon." Alaric told her and she turned towards him. "Wow, words I never thought I'd say. But he's right. Katherine already showed she doesn't mind killing anybody." It's a good thing Beth didn't tell him about the encounter she already had with Katherine or else he would be more concerned. She still hasn't gotten around to telling him what Damon had told her either. She thought they could talk about that after everything.

"Are you kidding me? You guys will need all the help you can get. I can take care of myself against Katherine if it comes down to that." She defended herself and Damon snorted. He didn't doubt her powers but he knew how Katherine could be and she would hesitate to kill Beth if she wanted to. He wouldn't let that happen to her. "Alaric, it'll be safer for everyone if they had help from another witch." She promised him and Alaric, still leery about her involvement nodded.

"No!" Damon decided. Beth raised her eyebrows at him. He didn't tell her what to do.

"Yes." He ran to her and stood right in front of her but she didn't budge. He glared down at her. He didn't intimidate her like he could anyone else. Alaric, Caroline and Jeremy looked on at their intense stare down, neither of them giving up their argument. Damon usually didn't get like this except with Elena. "I'm coming." She said determined as she pushed past him. Damon didn't want her to get hurt but she would be easier to keep an eye on if she was close by and there was no way he could stop her from coming. She was too stubborn. Everyone there had started to become like her family and she wasn't going to let them get hurt.

Stefan and Bonnie finally met up with everyone in the living room. "You sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asked concerned.

"No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her knowing about this." Stefan said.

"Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight." Alaric assured him. He nodded and then Stefan turned to everyone.

"All right. If anybody wants to back out now, I'll understand." Stefan told them graciously. Damon was a little less gracious when addressing everyone.

"Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chickens out." Damon turned to Caroline who was sitting on a chair. "Caroline." He called her out with a smirk and Beth hit him.

"I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair." She reasoned, rationally. She deserved whatever she got. "As long as there's no werewolf running around."

"Oh I took care of Mason." Damon said knowingly.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill any one he won't turn." Jeremy informed them. Damon turned to Beth. She shook her head knowing what he was going to ask. She wasn't going to back down from this.

Stefan however turned to the other witch, who looked unsure. "Bonnie, are you with us?" He asked softly. There was a long moment of silence before she answered him.

"But no one gets hurt."

"Except Katherine." Damon let them know. Beth knew that Damon wanted Katherine dead more than anyone. Being lied to, and thinking that she loved him when she didn't. Loving someone for 145 who lied about loving you had to hurt more than anything.

"Tonight, Katherine gets a stake through her heart."


	14. The Plan in Action

The Plan in Action:

"Are you sure this is okay?" Beth asked Caroline about her dress as they got out of the car. She liked the dress but she didn't know if it was too short for her. Luckily, she had a change of clothes in the back just in case. Caroline handed her a black mask that she put on.

"Yeah, you look hot!" Caroline complimented her with a smile. Beth still wasn't sure. She borrowed Caroline's sleeveless v-neck mini black dress. It went down to about her knees and the bottom was had ruffles in it with a white sash that goes around her waist. "Seriously, you look great and if we're going to be taking down a powerful vampire might as well look hot." Beth laughed at her as they made their way into the crowded Lockwood house.

They walked in and the music vibrated beneath their feet. They split up knowing what to do. She waited for Bonnie and Jeremy to text her to tell her to meet them. She wandered near the stairs when she heard a familiar voice. "Wow! You look great." Tyler smiled. She turned and saw him a suit. She laughed.

"Your surprising tone is a bit disheartening." She told him truthfully and he just chuckled. "And you don't look so bad yourself. Never thought you'd be in a suit. Ever."

"If it were up to me I would have just put on jeans." He told her as they walked out of the house outside where the grounds were just as crowded as the house was. Before they could make it down the steps, Matt came.

"Hey, sorry." He apologized for interrupting them. He then caught a look of the girl he was talking too. She took off her mask and he was even more surprised. "Beth?" He said shocked.

"Always the tone of surprise around here." She teased.

Tyler notice Matt's eyes practically bug out. "You look amazing." He finally got out. He saw Beth blush slightly at the compliment and thanked him. Matt couldn't stop smiling at her. Tyler looked between them and decided to stop whatever was going on between his two friends.

"So what was it that you needed?" Tyler asked. Beth glared at him knowing exactly what he was doing.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a bit, man?" He asked Tyler. Beth saw Damon talking to Stefan. Tyler looked to her and she nodded.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up with you later besides I think Bonnie wanted to see me." She lied smoothly and he took off with him. She waited until they were inside before walking down the steps. In a moment, Damon was right in front of her grinning. "One of these days you're going to get hurt doing that, Damon."

"Well, someone looks absolutely gorgeous." Damon complimented her with a small smirk on his face. Though he said as though he was teasing her, he actually meant what he said.

"Why, thank you." She smiled at him. Beth had a question for him. "Hey, Damon? Let's say this plan does work. What happens next, afterwards? Are we going on our happy joyous supernatural filled lives?" She asked Damon as she helped him with his tie that came loose. He shrugged. That's kind of what he was thinking.

"Yeah, pretty much. At least until the next crazy big bad comes to town." He grinned at her. She dropped her hands. Damon grabbed her hand to make her look at him. "It's not to late, El. You don't have to do this. Bonnie can do the spell." He said. He tried to hide the concern in his voice but it was apparent to her. She gave him a reassuring smiled.

"I'll be okay, Damon. Just get ready when it's your turn." He searched her face for some kind of fear of the plan but he found none.

"Here take this." Damon said slipping her the moonstone and Beth looked up at him surprised. "Keep it safe and be careful." He told her seriously. He wouldn't have trusted it with anyone else. He knew no matter what happened, Beth would make sure that it was in the right hands.

Her phone vibrated with a text from Bonnie telling her to get upstairs. She put her phone in her pocket. It was now or never. "Right, well, let's go kick some Petrova butt." Beth said enthusiastically with a smile. He knew she would be like this. She was his best friend, he knew her better than anyone. She would always try to keep things light. That was who she was. Even when they were facing Katherine, someone they should be afraid of she still didn't let it get to her. She would just smile in the face of danger. She wouldn't let it get to her. He just chuckled at his friend as she left the room.

"Done!" Beth said to Jeremy as her Bonnie opened her eyes, after they finished the spell. They had the room ready. It would be just like the tomb spell. A vampire, once inside, couldn't leave until they lifted it. Bonnie and her shared a smile. It wasn't a difficult spell when two powerful witches did it together but still Beth felt a bit off.

"That's it? You're sure?" He asked them as they stood up.

"Yep, that's it." Beth confirmed as they started to walk out of the room. Bonnie stopped sensing something. "Go with Bonnie. I'm going to go tell Damon." She said walking away. She found Damon wandering outside near the entrance to the house. "All right. It's done."

"You sure?" He asked and she nodded. He looked at her. "Keep it safe." He left and walked inside the house. She knew Caroline would be doing her part by now so she could only wait. She went to sit down when she saw Jeremy, who looked worried and he quickly waved her over. She ran over to him and he pulled her behind a bush before she could say anything and Elena and Bonnie were there, waiting.

"Oh! Hey, Elena. What are you doing here?" Beth asked innocently.

"She knows." Jeremy told her.

"You guys are trying to kill her here?" Elena asked them, shocked.

"We saw an opportunity, we knew we had to take it." Jeremy explained.

"Okay, stop with the 'we'! Are you guys crazy? You're going to get yourself killed!" Elena exclaimed worried.

"We know what we're doing, Elena." Bonnie assured her.

"Yeah we already have a plan." Beth added.

"And how am I supposed to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of me?" Elena asked. She looked at all of them, including Beth. She was a good friend too and she didn't want her to get hurt either.

"It's not just about you anymore, Elena. She's messed with all of use, she has to be stopped." Jeremy told her.

"Yeah but you could get hurt! She's dangerous." Elena argued.

"Exactly! Elena, we could get hurt but if we back off she's just going to keep coming at us." Beth reasoned with her. "Next time she might kill someone herself. We had to do something." Before Elena could argue she let out a scream of pain and put her hand on her back. "Elena!"

"What's going on?" Jeremy yelled, worried about his sister as she screamed again and blood popped up on her shirt. "Bonnie? Beth!"

"It's Katherine!" Beth realized. "She's been linked to Katherine. We have to stop them. Bonnie, stay with Elena." She said as her Jeremy ran into the house. They sprinted up the stairs. Beth ran and opened the door to the room to see Damon about to stake her. "Damon stop!" She yelled and he froze still holding her in place.

"Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena." Jeremy told them urgently. A wicked smile, developed on Katherine's face. She took the stake from her hand.

"You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side?" She asked them and she turned directly to Beth. "Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch."

"I highly doubt that." Damon told her and let her go.

"Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay. Go!" Stefan demanded and Jeremy ran back down the stairs. "Beth?" He looked at her and he knew what he was asking. He wanted to know if she could stop it. Katherine looked between them and knew too. She threw Stefan and Damon to the side and ran across the room and pinned Beth to the wall.

"Come on, Elizabeth. You and I both know you can't beat me." Katherine said and she grabbed her neck and squeezed to cut off her air supply. Beth couldn't breathe. Before she could do any more she was tossed across the room and Beth sank to the ground, gasping for air. Damon kneeled beside her and helped her up. He checked her over and saw she was okay.

"Go see what you can do to help." He told her, seriously. "Go!" He just wanted Beth out of the room with Katherine. She knew she could do a lot worst if she got the chance. Beth nodded and took off downstairs.

She was so shaken from the encounter that she ran down the stairs but ran right into Bonnie who was talking to someone who was wearing a black dress and holding a black mask. "Whoa! What's going on? Is Elena okay?" She asked.

Bonnie however was still looking at the woman. Beth could sense she was a witch. "Yeah. This is Lucy she came with Katherine."

"She's a witch." Beth concluded and they both nodded. "And you put the spell on Elena." She accused her.

"Look, I have no interest in fighting you." She told them both.

"Then stop the spell you put on our friend." Bonnie demanded.

"Give Katherine the moonstone and I will." She negotiated.

"Why are you helping her? Don't you know what she is?" Bonnie asked her.

"Just tell your friends to hand over the moonstone and all will be groovy." She said nonchalantly. Beth almost let her eyes wander to the pocket of her dress where she hid it.

"I don't think so." Beth said. She was not about to give Katherine anything except an aneurysm after what she did to her. "You're not leaving this room until you stop the spell." Beth backed her into the wall.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you."

"And we don't want to hurt you." Bonnie added.

"Look, I don't have a choice! That bitch saved my life and I owe her. I have to pay up." She explained. She was just trying to pay off a debt, in the only way she could by helping Katherine. She moved to walk away but Beth caught her wrist tightly.

"You have the moonstone. I can sense it on you." She told her. Beth quickly let go off her. Bonnie stepped closer to them. She put a hand on Lucy's arm trying to get her to listen. Just then the room started to shake and the lights were flickering.

"Do you feel that?" She asked Bonnie. She grabbed her forearms. "You can trust me. Give it to me, it's okay." She said. Beth and Bonnie exchanged a look. Frankly, Beth didn't trust her at all but she knew Bonnie could sense something she couldn't. She sighed as she handed over the moonstone. "Thank you. I'll take the spell off of Elena." She agreed as she left them.

"You sure about this?" Beth asked and Bonnie nodded. All they could do was wait for her to hold up her part of the deal. Beth decided to change in the bathroom since they would have to leave soon when she came back she started pacing around the room until she couldn't take it anymore she headed up the stairs to find Lucy leaving and Katherine on the floor unconscious. Lucy gave her a short nod before leaving. Stefan grabbed Katherine and ran off. The spell was broken. Damon walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked her worried. There was a slight black and blue bruise starting to form on her neck where Katherine grabbed her but nothing too bad.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." She assured him but she found herself still a bit shaken up and feeling kind of sick but she was alive. He nodded. "Where are you taking Katherine?" She asked.

"To the tomb. It was Stefan's idea." He explained but Beth thought that deep down he couldn't do it. He still had feeling for her. "You should go home and get rest."

"Are you sure? Because I can go with you if you want." She offered. She was going to sleep over at Caroline's house anyways.

"No. I'll be fine. Seriously, you should get back." He told her firmly. She was a bit surprised at his tone but agreed. He sighed as he watched her walk down the stairs. She walked over to her car and leaned on it waiting for Caroline to come. She heard a noise near the water fountain and started walking towards it. She didn't see anything though before she could move she felt someone wrap a cloth around her mouth. She struggled for a minute against their strong grip on her. Her mind got cloudy, when the aroma reached her and she couldn't think of a spell. She slowly slipped into unconsciousness.


	15. Captivity

Captivity:

In the middle of nowhere in a car meets an SUV. The driver of the SUV is wearing a cap and hoodie, to hide himself. The man in the car gets out and walks over to him as he rolls down the window. "Where are they?" The driver asked.

"They're in the trunk. I did exactly what you said."

"Good, put them in the back." He ordered. He walked over and first grabbed an unconscious Elena and put her in the seat and then went back to grab Beth who he also put next to her. Both girls were out cold. The driver gave a cold smile as he closed the door and he walked back to him. "Thank you for your help."

"Is there anything else?"

"One more thing. Come closer please." He asked him and the man leaned in a bit. "Closer." He said and he leaned in so that the light wasn't between them anymore. Than the driver attacked him, feeding on his blood. He sucked him dry and tossed him away. He fell to the ground, dead as the driver sped off.

Beth started stirring. She found herself in an empty car. She looked around but couldn't move too much since her hands and feet were both tied. She looked out the window and saw she was in front of an empty house. She saw a guy come out and she quickly closed her eyes, pretending to be unconscious. She tried to keep her hear beat steady even though she was terrified. She felt the door open and someone carrying her. She could feel herself entering a house and soon tossed, lightly on a couch. He untied her. As soon as she heard the guy walk away she opened her eyes. Elena was next to her unconscious too. They were in an empty house, probably in the middle of nowhere.

Her head was killing her. She didn't feel strong enough to use magic. She still felt weird. She turned and sat up on the couch. She shook Elena a bit, trying not to be too loud. "Elena! Elena, wake up!" She asked her. Elena started to wake a bit. "Come on, Elena."

She looked around quickly and slowly sat up and looked around. "Are you okay?" She asked her quickly, taking her hand and Beth nodded. They were both scared and unsure of why they were there.

"Yeah, you?" She asked and she nodded too. They both heard voices from the other room. They got up, silently to go see. They walked into the other room and she heard a man and a woman talking.

"How are the girls?" Rose asked Trevor. She couldn't let them get hurt; either of them or Elijah would really kill them. Beth and Elena heard her thick English accent.

"Still passed out." He answered.

"You didn't touch them did you?"

"Give me some credit. So, you called him?" He asked. Beth and Elena listened with interest. They kidnapped them for a reason.

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works." Rose told him.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" He asked her. Elena and Beth walked a bit more and they now saw them. Beth looked around trying to find a way to get out.

"They say he got it."

"Wonderful and what?" He asked.

"So that's it Trevor." She said exasperated. "He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait." She assured him. Trevor was still anxious though.

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this." He said quickly.

"I'm sick of running!"

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying!" He yelled back. Rose calmed down a bit. Beth saw a door close by and tapped Elena's shoulder so that they could move. They started walking.

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." She assured him. As they were walking, Elena stepped on a board and it squeaked. Rose turned and saw them and walked over. "You two! There's nothing here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" She asked looking at the both of them.

Elena spoke up, as she was about to leave. "Who's Elijah?" Rose looked at them both.

"He's your worst nightmare."

xxxxx

"Alaric sure likes his weapons." Damon noted looking at everything Stefan borrowed from him. Damon decided to go with Stefan. Not only was Elena gone but he knew they took Beth too. He should have gone with her, home or let her some with him so he could protect her. He had to get her back from whoever took her. Alaric wanted to come too but the brother's convinced him it would be safer with just them. He looked over at Stefan who had a bottle with some kind of liquid in it. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know. It's a vervain bomb, or grenade launcher or something like that." Stefan said just as confused as him.

"Weird."

"Hey, how much further is it?" Stefan asked him. He was worried about Elena and wanted to get there as soon as he could.

"About 80 miles." Damon replied looking at the map on his phone. He tried calling Beth again. There was no answer, it went straight to voice mail.

"Who do you think took them?" Stefan asked wanting his brother's opinion.

"Someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone. They got the wrong girl." Damon thought. "But I don't know why they would take Beth. Maybe they just needed a powerful witch."

"Thank you for helping me." Stefan thanked him, sincerely but the last thing Damon wanted was to get mushy with him.

"Can we not do this whole road trip bonding thing?" He asked. "The cliché of it all makes me itch."

Stefan smiled, amused. "Oh, come on, Damon. We both know that you being in the car has nothing to do with me, anyway."

"The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar."

"Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it." Stefan told him but Damon wasn't having it.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm here to go get Beth. I owe her." He insisted keeping his eyes on the road in front of him. Stefan wouldn't let it go though.

"That's not true. I'm sure there is. Just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the girl he loves? Or is it because you love her too? Hmm? You pretend not to care but Beth and Elena are the reason why you're here, right?" He knew that Beth meant a lot to Damon even if he didn't admit it to anyone. She was his friend and he didn't want to lose her. "I mean, come one, express yourself! I happen to like road trip bonding." Stefan smiled at his brother, who was getting annoyed.

"Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in." Damon threatened him but Stefan just grinned.

"No, you see that's the beauty of it. You can't." He said happily. Damon just turned to look out of the window. He wasn't in the mood for games. Stefan could tell that he was worried about both Beth and Elena. "They'll be fine. Remember Beth is a powerful witch. She'll protect them." Damon nodded, silently. He knew that, he remembered the first time that she showed them her powers.

"_Is your father gone?" Beth asked Damon as they walked into the boarding house. She was excited to show him something but didn't want his father coming in and seeing her. "And where's Stefan?" She raced up the stairs with Damon right on her heels and ran to an empty room._

"_Yes, father went to see the Lockwood's and Stefan's in his room. I believe he's sick. El, what is it that you wanted to show me?" He asked grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving to go to Stefan's room._

"_I found something out last night. While, I was sleeping something happened it…. it was extraordinary, Damon. But I want to show you and Stefan now before your father come home." She told him eagerly. She was so excited that he let her lead him to Stefan's room. She knocked on the door repeatedly. "Stefan!" She called to him. When he didn't answer she barged right in. Stefan was in his bed, tired but not sleep. "Stefan!"_

"_Oh, Elizabeth. I'm ill. Can't this wait?" He coughed out. Elizabeth felt his head. He had a fever. _

"_No, it can't. And I think I can help you." She told him as she sat on his bed. Damon sat next to her while Stefan sat up and leaned on the pillows looking at them both. "Listen, what I'm about to show you, you can't tell anyone. I don't know what people will say. You have to promise me that this stay here." She asked them, desperately. Damon and Stefan shared a look of concern but knew Elizabeth wouldn't have gotten into too much trouble._

"_Of course, El." Damon said and Stefan also agreed. They wouldn't say a thing if she was scared about what would happen. "But of course the deal must be sealed with a kiss." He teased and she rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek and Stefan's forehead. She would have to find a remedy for his illness. _

"_There you go" She grinned and Damon rolled his eyes. She looked at his bookcase and she turned to Stefan. "Now, think of any book that's in the bookcase. Any one at all but don't tell me." He nodded and he whispered it to Damon._

"_Got it." He said. Elizabeth took his hands in hers and closed her eyes. Damon watched on with interest. Elizabeth stuck her hand out towards the bookcase and in a second a book hit her hand. She read the title._

"_The adventures of Oliver Twist. Dickens." Elizabeth laughed at their shocked expressions. Stefan was speechless but Damon was chuckling happily at what she showed them. Damon smiled at her happiness as she kept it afloat. Her smile shined through and reached her eyes and it would make anyone smile with her. He remembered him never wanting her to lose that._

Damon was snapped back into the present time when Stefan asked how far it was. He checked his phone. He had to get to them. If he lost Beth again or Elena he didn't know what he'd do.

xxxxx

Beth wanted answers and the only way to get them was to ask. Elena followed her as she walked into a room where Rose was looking through papers on a desk. Beth was pacing slightly, nervously fiddling with her fingers. "Why are we here?" She asked

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them." She said amused, barely glancing at them.

"Why won't you?" Elena asked her.

"That's another one."

Elena and Beth were both getting frustrated. "You got us okay? It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell us what you want with us." She reasoned. They at least deserved to know why they were being kidnapped since they weren't going to let them go.

"I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service." She said sarcastically.

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" Beth asked her.

"2 points to the eavesdroppers."

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena asked her.

"He's one of _the_ vampires, the originals." Rose emphasized.

"What do you mean originals?" Beth inquired.

"Again with the questions!" Rose said exasperated looking at them. "Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you two your vampire history?"

Beth and Elena exchanged a look. "So you know Stefan and Damon?"

"I know of them." Rose corrected her. "A hundred years back a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for a bad boys though I digress."

"Who are the originals?" Beth repeated. Rose sighed and leaned back on the desk to face them both. It was obvious they were going to continue to bug her if she didn't answer some of their questions.

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over." She explained. "We're using you two to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"But why us?" Elena asked.

"Because you're a Petrova doppelganger." Rose explained to her. "You're the key to breaking the curse."

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" Beth asked. Rose looked impressed.

"Oh, you do know your history."

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." Elena said.

"No! That moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it." She told them both.

"The sacrifice?" Beth asked and Rose nodded.

"The blood of the doppelganger." She turned to Elena who was looking, a bit frightened. "You're the doppelganger. Which means, in order to break the curse, you're the one who has to die." She said and Beth heard a tinge of sympathy in her voice. Elena looked scared but she looked at Beth. They both knew they had to get out of there.


	16. Heads Will Roll

Heads Will Roll:

Elena ran a hand, anxiously through her hair. Beth felt as though she was taking the news pretty well. "Why am I here?" Beth asked Rose, out of the blue. Elena was curious about that too. They didn't take her because she was with Elena and they wouldn't harm her either even. "Am I apart of the sacrifice?"

"No, Elijah will want to see you." She said simply. Rose had never seen her in person before but she was just like in the picture she had. Elena was just as confused as Beth was.

"Why would he want to see someone he's never met?" She asked her, frustrated. They were both scared but Beth wanted to know why she was here. Rose sighed. This girl was stubborn.

Beth was really starting to get annoyed with not knowing anything about her past life, especially when it got her kidnapped. "Look, the only thing I know is that you were very well acquainted to him. You're important to him." She said. Beth decided not to press her anymore on the subject; she didn't want to risk her or Elena's life.

But Elena wasn't the same. "Tell us more." She demanded as Trevor walked into the room. Frankly, the guy gave Beth creeps.

"Captivity has made her pushy, huh?" He asked amused. "What do you want to know doppelicious?"

"Who were you running from?" Elena asked.

"The originals." He answered.

Beth sighed. "Yeah she said that. What does that mean?"

"The first family, the old world." He explained to them. "Rose and I pissed them off." Rose let out an obvious cough giving the other vampire a knowing look. "Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead."

"What did you do?" Beth asked them both and they exchanged a look.

"He made the same mistake countless others did: He trusted Katerina Petrova." Rose informed them.

"Katherine." Elena sighed simply. She was basically the cause of all her problems. It all seemed to start back at her and why she came back to Mystic Falls.

"The one and only. The first Petrova doppelganger."

"I helped her escape her fate and I've," Rose looked at him again. "Sorry, we've been marked ever since." Beth felt a bit bad for him. Katherine had obviously played a lot of people in her time. Continuously using them, no matter what happens.

Rose stood in front of both of the girls, and stared right at them. "Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again."

Beth and Elena weren't going to get out of there anytime soon. Beth couldn't use her powers. She was too worn out from helping trap Katherine and getting knocked out. Beth and Elena were sitting on the couch while Trevor and Rose were in the other room. They said nothing for fear of being overheard but Beth gave Elena a reassuring smile. Beth moved and she felt paper. Elena looked at her and then moved a pillow to see a note. She read it over quickly, then silently passed it to her. 'Stefan and Damon are coming for your guys. –B' Elena and Beth exchanged a smile. They would be all right as long as they hurried.

Everything was silent until Trevor and Rose barged into the room making both girls jump a bit. "He's here! This was a mistake." He paced.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this." She argued. "You have to trust me!"

"I can't do this." Trevor was freaking out. "You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here." He told her desperately, fear leaking into his voice.

Rose grabbed his hands and made him look at her. She wasn't going to let anything happen to him. She was going to get them out of this. "Hey! What are we?" She looked intently at him.

"We're family forever." As those words came out of his mouth someone was knocking at the door making them all jump.

"You're scared." Elena realized looking between them. This made Beth even more frightened than she already was. How bad could Elijah be if they were scared out of their wits? She looked at Elena and she seemed to think the same thing.

"Stay here with them and don't make a sound." Rose ordered as she left the room. Elena was pacing the floor, anxiously as they waited while Trevor continued to glance at the door. Beth stood up to a scared Elena. She gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Silently, telling her Damon and Stefan were coming. Beth walked over to the window, to look out inconspicuously. She heard footsteps and she quickly turned around to see Rose with a man at the beginning of the staircase. Elena was staring too. He had dark hair and dark eyes with certain wisdom to them. He was wearing a suit and his eyes landed on her. This was Elijah.

She managed not to gasp as she saw him. He was the same man from her dreams. He looked exactly the same except for his hairstyle, which was slightly different than in her dream. She kept the shock from showing up on her face as he looked at her.

Elijah found himself speechless when Beth turned to see him. A flash of the same woman turning to greet him played in his head. Her hair flowed the same way over her shoulders. Her eyes held the same wonder as they held before, but something was off. There was no happy smile or and her eyes didn't sparkle with joy. This woman was frightened seeing him, not excited like before. He rushed down to stand right in front of her, his back towards Elena. She, on instinct took a step back but stood frozen as he leaned down and his cheek brushed hers, as he smelled her neck. He slowly brought his head back up and his lips just barely brushed over hers making little contact. His eyes locked on hers. "Human. Impossible. Hello there." He had the smallest of smiles, which seemed familiar to her.

Before Beth could say anything he rushed over to Elena and she took a step back too. He did the same movement he did to Beth, smelling her neck but she noticed he didn't brush his lips over hers. "Another human. Impossible." He repeated. He smiled again before turning to both girls. "We have a long journey ahead of use. We should be going." He said calmly.

"Please don't let him take us." Elena begged Rose. She looked guilty but she said nothing. Beth just wanted to wait this out as long as she could until the brother's could get here.

"One last piece of business and we're done." He told them. His eyes flickered over to Beth who walked over to Elena, to make sure she was okay. He walked over to a waiting Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I've truly, very sorry." He apologized sincerely.

"Oh no, your apologies are not necessary."

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." He said, ashamed of himself.

Elijah walked around him and then stood in front of him. "Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and now that I honor." He looked him in the face. "Where was your loyalty?"

Trevor looked too scared to talk but he found his voice. "I beg your forgiveness."

Elijah gave him another smile. This one wasn't as sincere. "So granted." Trevor barely smiled back when Elijah hit his head clean off of his still standing body, blood splattering that floor. Elena and Beth both gasped in shock of what he just did. The girls were practically shaking out of fear. Rose started crying, barely being able to stand on the steps.

She looked accusingly on him. "You!"

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free." He warned her. Rose silently sobbed on the steps as Elijah started walking towards them. "Come." He told them simply.

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena asked quickly. Beth knew she was trying to buy them some time without getting him mad. They already saw what he could do.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" He asked suspiciously. Elena was trying to do her best but she was scared after what she just saw.

"We know that you need it." Beth spoke up and he glanced at her again, his expression slightly softens seeing her scared.

"And I know where to get it." Elena added finally finding her voice.

"Yes?"

"I can help you get it." Elena told him.

"Tell me where it is." He said.

Elena shook her head. "It doesn't work that way."

Elijah looked slightly amused as he looked over at Rose who was trying to stand. Beth couldn't imagine what it would be like to see someone so close to you, killed before your own eyes. "Are you negotiating with me?"

"It's the first I've heard of it." Rose finally got out.

Elijah looked straight at Elena. He was trying to compel her. He looked down at her neck and saw her vervain necklace. "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He snatched it off her neck. Beth went to stop him but he grabbed her by the waist with one arm and grabbed Elena's head with the other. "Tell me where the moonstone is." He said as Beth struggled to get out of his grip, luckily he didn't see her bracelet.

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins." Elena told in a dazed voice.

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine." She answered in the same voice.

"Interesting." He said simply as he let them both go and Beth went to check on Elena. She nodded, telling her she was okay. They heard glass breaking upstairs. "What is that?" He asked Rose.

"I don't know.

"Who else is in this house?" He asked impatiently. Rose was too distressed and confused to give a full answer.

"I don't know!" She repeated with more volume. Elijah pushed Elena in front of him and Beth tried to follow but he grabbed her arm as they walked into the other room. Vampires were moving around at their speed through the room. Elijah pushed Elena and Beth near Rose.

"Rose." He said in a warning voice looking around. Rose was just as confused as he was. No one was supposed to know they were there and the girls hadn't called anyone.

"I don't know who it is." She insisted.

Another blur whooshed past them all. "Up here." A familiar voice said from upstairs. Beth and Elena exchanged a look. Stefan. Elijah rushed halfway up the stairs and stopped. "Down here." Said another voice. It was Damon. Suddenly a stake went through Elijah's hand. Beth felt herself being grabbed and before she knew it, she was upstairs. Stefan had a hand over her mouth, next to her was Elena and he was motioning for her to stay quiet as well.

They heard Elijah speaking to them. "Excuse me! To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't!" He informed them. "Do you hear that?" He asked and they heard him grab something. "I repeat you cannot beat me. So, I want the girls…on the count of 3….or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" He asked.

Before Stefan could stop her, Beth ran into his vision on the top of the stairs where Elijah stood at the bottom. "Stop! Please, I'll go with you. Just leave Elena and my other friends alone. Please. They just wanted to help." She explained quickly. She saw what he did to Trevor and he was an older vampire than Damon and Stefan combined. She couldn't stand to see them die like that.

He chuckled at her. "Sacrificing yourself for your friends, it does seem like something you would do, Elizabeth." He said. Beth froze. She never told him her name. Rose did tell her that Elijah knew her but she didn't think he would know her that well, especially after what he did to Trevor in the other room. Before she could say another word, Elena ran and threw a grenade bomb in his face. Beth and her both dropped to the floor as it exploded.

Elijah let out a shout of pain as his face started to burn but it healed up just as quickly. He started walking towards them when Stefan ran down the stairs, shooting him with the weapon from Alaric. It wasn't affecting him in the least bit. Stefan threw it down and rushed at him. They both tumble down the stairs. Elijah quickly gets up but Stefan doesn't. Before he can attack him. Damon runs towards him with a makeshift stake out of a coat hanger and pins him against the door. Elijah dies as it pierced his heart. Rose sees Elijah and before Damon can go after her, she disappears. "Just let her go." Elena said as she and Beth stood up. Damon smiled seeing them both safe and they smiled back. She runs down the stairs and hugs Stefan.

"Hey, come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?" He asked her quickly as he held her tightly. Elena mouthed a 'thank you' to Damon and he mouthed back a 'you're welcome'.

Beth tried to walk down the stairs but she didn't make it halfway when Damon ran and hugged her. He was just happy that she was safe. She didn't even realize she was shaking until Damon spoke softly. "Hey, it's okay. He's dead. You're okay." He whispered in her ear, comfortingly and she hugged him back. Stefan and Elena both looked at the friends. He smiled slightly at them. It seemed like Damon did care about someone after all.

"You sure you're okay?" Damon asked Beth as he parked in front of her apartment building. He had already taken Elena home and Stefan went home too. Her phone was filled with calls from Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline but surprisingly not Tyler. She just wanted to get home and sleep away this bad day. Damon could see that something was bothering her. "What is it?"

Beth was about to wave it off but she couldn't shake this feeling. "He knew me, Damon. Elijah. It was like he really knew who I was." She said softly to him. She didn't like that. He terrified her. She didn't know what was going to happen to her and Elena if they didn't get there. Damon knew from what he said too, that it was true. That was exactly like Elizabeth.

"He's dead, El. He can't get to you now." He assured her but she wasn't sure. She still felt something. It was bothering her that plus the pain she felt in her side wasn't helping. Damon could still see she was nervous. "Hey, I promise. I'll figure it out." He said looking at her. She nodded. She surprised him by hugging him again. He was unsure but then he hugged her back.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Salvatore does mean savior." He winked at her and she just shook her head and smiled at him. "You should get inside. Ric was freaking out when we left. It took both of us to convince him to stay."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll see you later." She told him getting out of the car. He waited till he heard her go inside before leaving. As soon as she opened the apartment door, Alaric was in front of her. He quickly hugged her. "Hey, it's not like I died or anything." She joked. He gave a half-hearted laugh and took a step back.

"Are you hurt? Are you okay? What happened?" He asked quickly as they walked into the kitchen. He gave her a glass of water, which she accepted.

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt. It's a long story. Basically, these guys wanted to give Elena over to this guy for some reason. I didn't get a lot of it but it was about the sun and the moon curse. I just got caught up in it but I'm fine." She explained. She didn't want him to get worried about her. He sighed, he could see she was tired and she needed to sleep.

"Okay, you should get some rest and we'll talk in the morning." He told her. She smiled at him and gave him another hug. He kissed the top of her head. He had been so worried about losing her and she knew that. "Get some rest, kid." He said letting her go.

"I will and you too. Goodnight." She said as she walked into her room. She closed the door and sat on her bed. Day jumped right up on her lap. She petted him absentmindedly as she got her phone out. She texted Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie to tell them she was okay and they'd talk later. She texted Tyler too but she got no answer. She shrugged it off. She was going to reply to Matt but she was tired and all she really wanted to do was sleep. So she did.


	17. Conversing with the Enemy

Conversing with the Enemy:

Beth knocked on the door to the Salvatore house. Damon wanted to talk to her before she had to go to school. Damon opened it and let her inside. She heard a familiar voice as they walked into the living room. It was Rose. Before she could say anything, Elena gave her a look, saying she was okay. Beth knew Damon and Stefan wouldn't have let her in if they thought she was dangerous. She sat down next to her on the couch as Rose continued to talk. "Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real." She said seriously.

"Who is he?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend." Damon answered.

"From the first generation of vampires." Stefan added.

"Like Elijah?" Beth asked.

"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." She told her seriously. Klaus seemed to really frighten her.

"Why did Elijah want me?" Beth asked her. They all looked to Rose for an answer. Damon promised her he would find out and Rose seemed to be the best way to since she's the one who kidnapped her. Beth wanted to know everything she could. She had a feeling this wasn't completely over with.

"I told you. You're important to him. He used to have a picture of you, okay? That's all I know." Rose told her truthfully. Damon furrowed his brow in confusion. Why would one of the originals know her, let alone have a picture of her?

"Okay, how is this even possible?" Beth asked Rose. She was so incredibly confused and she needed to figure it all out. If Rose knew something, she owed it to her to let her know after all she's been through. Damon was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Beth. He unnoticeably gave her hand a small squeeze. "I'm not a vampire. How can I be here?"

Rose sighed and sat down. "Listen, I don't know if this is completely true or not, but this doesn't really happen. Once a human dies, they stay dead unless they have vampire blood in their system. But, Trevor had a theory that you're a doppelganger but we traced some of your family line, it doesn't make sense. There has been no history or a reason and for their to be doppelgangers in your family."

"You traced her family line?" Damon made a face. "That's kind of creepy. So, we're back to square one? That's so helpful to us." Damon said sarcastically. He was getting as frustrated as Beth.

"Not necessarily. Have you had memories or dreams of the past? Sometimes of people?" Rose asked sitting down. Beth bit her lip. That was weird. Only Damon knew about her dreams and not even all of them. Rose seemed to understand. "Trevor thought that you coming back was a type of witchcraft."

"Whoa, is that even possible?" Stefan asked her

"Is there a spell that can do that?" Elena asked her too. "

"If the witch is powerful enough than possibly yeah but for someone to bring a human back from the dead, that's a lot a power. With just one witch, it could have seriously weakened them or even killed them." Rose informed them. Beth ran a hand through her hair.

"Who would do that, though? And why? Who'd risk their power and their lives for me?" Beth didn't understand. Stefan just smiled at her. He knew that Beth was well loved in 1864; anyone would have tried to save her, Damon included if he knew how. Damon wanted to laugh. He found it amusing how Beth thought so low of herself.

"Don't sell yourself short, El." He winked at her with a rare smile, which she returned. Elena and Stefan couldn't help but smile a little. "So, if we knew who it was that did this, maybe we can find out why."

"Yes but like I said it was just a theory." Rose said.

"Still doesn't explain why Elijah wanted me." Beth muttered.

"He wasn't going to hurt you." Rose assured her. She knew that for sure "Like I said Elijah is less violent than Klaus is."

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan added, knowingly.

"Okay so you're saying that the oldest vampire in history is coming after me?" Elena asked worried.

"Yes!" Rose said.

"No." Stefan disagreed.

Damon decided to add in his opinion. "What they're saying is, I mean if what's she's saying is true…"

"Which it is!" Rose interjected.

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you."

"Which I'm not!"

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe." Damon said knowingly.

"Look, Elijah's dead right? So no one else knows you even exist! You either." Stefan added to Beth and she gave him a small smile. She still wasn't sure about that.

"Not that you know of." Rose told them all.

"That's not helping." Damon glared at her. This wasn't making Elena feel any better.

"Look, I've never met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction." Stefan rationalized. "We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story."

Rose sighed. They didn't understand. "He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot."

Damon rolled his eyes. "All right we're shaking. You've made your point." Elena got up. She heard enough. She needed to find out some answers herself. Beth got up too.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked them.

"School. I'm late." She said simply.

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you." Stefan said starting to stand up.

"It's okay, I know where it is." Elena told him as she walked away. Beth gave Stefan an apologetic smile before going after her. She walked after her outside. "Beth, I might be a little late to school because I have to do something but please don't tell Stefan."

Beth could see right through her. "I know this is something he probably isn't going to want you to do but after school I'll meet up with you. It's the least I can do since he'd kill me if he found out I let you go alone."

Elena knew there was no point arguing. Beth would just go tell Stefan if she didn't let her. "Okay. I'll text you after school." She promised before getting into her car. Beth mirrored her got into hers.

When Beth got to school she immediately saw Tyler. She got out of the car and called his name. She sure he heard her but he just walked away. She sighed and went inside.

After her last class she headed straight to her locker. She closed it and saw Caroline. She gasped seeing her. "Don't do that!" She said and Caroline hugged her.

"Sorry. How are you? Damon told me everything. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asked her concerned. She knew that she wouldn't have come to school if she wasn't but she wanted to make sure. Beth shrugged a bit.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. So did you see Elena today?" She asked her. Caroline's voice dropped into a whisper.

"Yeah she told me to tell you to meet her at the tomb." She said quietly.

"The tomb. You mean….Katherine." Beth realized and Caroline nodded, sadly. "Is she crazy? You know what would happen if Stefan found out?"

"Which is why we have to keep it from him. I have no idea how I'm going to do this. I am a horrible liar!" Caroline complained leaning against the locker next to her.

"You'll be fine. Just distract him but don't let him know you're distracting him." Beth told her trying to be helpful. She saw Tyler and he saw her but he left before she could call out to him. Beth was sick of this; he had been ignoring her all day for no reason. "You'll be okay. I'll see you later." She went after Tyler who kept ignoring her. "Tyler!" She called his name. He sighed and stopped.

He turned looking irritated. "What do you want?" He asked sharply. She scoffed and grabbed him to pull him into an empty classroom.

"What the hell? You've been dodging me all day and you haven't returned any of my messages. Then you just ask me what I want." Beth asked him annoyed. She could see something was up with him. "Is something wrong?" She asked him. Caroline had already told her about him triggering the curse but promised not to let him know she knew because he would want to tell her himself.

"I just don't think we should hang out anymore." He told her shortly.

"What? Why?" She asked him confused. This wasn't like him. "Tyler-"

"I just don't want to. Is it so hard to believe that I actually have other friends that I'd rather hang out with?" He asked her, harshly taking a step forward and she took one back. Beth was taken back by this, she didn't know where this was coming from. Tyler felt a pang of guilt but he didn't want to lose it and hurt her.

"I guess not." She said sadly. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. She pushed past him to get to the door and left him there. She passed Caroline in the hallway, she tried to stop her but she kept going. She didn't want to talk about it. Caroline heard everything Tyler had said. She let out a low growl and marched to go give Tyler a piece of her mind.

"Beth!" She heard her name being called when she reached the doors. She turned and smiled, wiping her eyes quickly. It was Matt. "Hey."

"Hey. What's up?" She asked him.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. You weren't at school yesterday and no one knew where you were. You seem to disappear after the masquerade and you weren't answering your cell." He told her. She remembered she forgot to call him back last night. He noticed she was upset. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry. I forgot to call back. I got really sick yesterday. I could barely open my eyes." She said trying to shrug it off. Matt nodded, she still seemed to be upset to him. He looked at her knowingly. "Tyler and I were just arguing."

"You know he can be an ass most of the time but I'm sure he didn't mean what he said." He assured her. Tyler and him always got into fights about stupid stuff but they always apologized.

"Yeah, maybe." She sighed. "What about you? Are you okay since everything?" She asked talking about the breakup.

"You promise not to go on a ex-boyfriend hating mission with Caroline?" He asked jokingly as they stopped walking and she laughed at him. He smiled at seeing her happy, which was good since she didn't look too good. He was glad he could help at least that much. "I'll be okay. It was hard at first but I think it's better if we just stayed friends."

"I understand. Sometimes relationships are complicated." She agreed. She didn't want her say in it since she knew Caroline still had feelings for him and she didn't want to mess anything up. The bell rang.

"All right but you still don't look so take it easy." He said

Beth stalked off to her car but was stopped by a familiar voice. "Beth!" She turned around it was Jeremy, running up towards her. He looked concerned seeing her. "Hey, are you okay? Something happen?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just Tyler being a dick as always." She tried to joke. "What's up?"

Jeremy was still a bit worried but he knew she didn't want to talk about it right now. "I just wanted to see if you were okay. Since, you know." He whispered. He meant the kidnapping.

"Yeah. I'm totally fine." She assured him. He knew he was wondering the same thing Damon was when he asked why she couldn't find a way to get out of there. "I was too exhausted to do anything get us out but Damon and Stefan came for us."

"Right, yeah. You should be careful with that stuff." He warned her. He already saw what it could do to Bonnie, he didn't want the same thing to happen to her. "I know that can't be good for you." Right on cue the pain in her side started hurting again. She clenched her teeth from the pain. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the grill to hang out with Bonnie and I?" He asked.

"I actually have to go do something." She said apologetically. "You and Bonnie, huh?" She smirked at him.

He smiled. "I don't know what you mean." She just smirked again. "Maybe later?" He asked her. She looked upset and he didn't want her to be alone.

"Yeah sure. Text me." She got in her car and threw her bag in the passenger seat. Jeremy waved as she took off out of the parking lot. Beth drove as close to the church ruins as she could and walked the rest of the way there. She climbed down the stairs to see Elena on the floor with a book and a bottle of blood with her doppelganger sitting inside the tomb.

"Come to join that party, Elizabeth?" Katherine asked sarcastically as saw Beth come in closer. "We're just having a bit of girl talk."

"No one knows you're here right?" Elena asked her and she nodded. She thought that it was stupid being down here by herself but she knew why. She needed answers. "So like you were saying. You're father took away your baby and banished you to England where you met Klaus. And then you ran from him with Trevor's help."

"Why? What did he want?" Beth asked her. Katherine narrowed her eyes at the girl. She was just as bold as ever. She turned to Elena.

"The same thing he'll want from you. He wants to break the curse." She informed her. Beth understood. It had something to do with their ancestry line.

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelganger." Elena said.

Katherine nodded. "He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body." Elena tapped Beth and she passed her the bottle of blood that was next to her leg. She poured a little in a glass and used a stick to push it over the threshold. She was looking better than before. Beth sat down next to Elena closer to Katherine though and she smirked. "Just as brave as before, Elizabeth. Maybe that's why he fell for you." Before Beth could ask her what she was talking about she turned to Elena. "You need help to deal with the Salvatore's? Why don't you ask, Elizabeth here. She has a lot of experience with love triangles?"

Beth's interest peaked. "Love triangles? What are you talking about?" She asked her. Katherine just smiled. She knew something. Of course Katherine would know something and it bugged Beth.

"Tell me, have you seen Elijah again?" She asked her ignoring the prior question, playing with her nails.

"Again? W-what are you talking about? How do you know Elijah?" Beth asked her. Elena knew that Katherine was just playing her. If she knew anything she wouldn't tell her anyways. She would only reveal information if it benefited her and this didn't.

"What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus?" Elena asked her, knowing that Beth wasn't going to get anything out of her and they needed to know more about Klaus and the sacrifice. Beth backed off but she wasn't going to give up that easily.

Katherine sighed and took a sip of her blood. "It's really tedious but….the curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood." She looked at Beth. "Witches are crafty with their spells. Once the doppelganger reappeared, the curse could be broken."

"So you ran before he killed you?" She asked. Katherine seemed to be remembering that time.

"Something like that." She said vaguely and she continued. "Trevor told me to go to a cottage where Rose was. She, however, was just as afraid of Klaus as everyone else was. She locked me in a room until nightfall where she could take me back to him." She explained.

"Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus, did she?" Beth asked her.

"No, but not because she had a change of heart." She told them. She sighed and she told them about how Rose fed her blood when she saw she tried to kill herself. Trevor came back and tried to convince Rose to let her be but when they went back in the room she had hanged herself.

"You killed yourself?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Klaus needed a human doppelganger. As a vampire, I was no longer of use to him." She clarified.

"But it didn't work. You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since." Elena said.

"I underestimated his peered for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock." Katherine shrugged. Elena looked down, nervously. Beth and Katherine both noticed. "What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die? There's another way out." She cut her wrist with a sharp nail and blood started to drip out. "Better hurry! You're opportunity is going." She taunted. "Going, going and gone." She said as her wrist healed completely.

She looked at Beth straight in the eyes. "You might have done the same thing. I made the other choice." She said nonchalantly. She went on to tell them about how she killed herself and then fed on the lady that owned the cottage. She left Trevor and Rose after that.

"Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them!" Beth told her, angrily. "Trevor just died!"

"I never thought he would have lasted that long." Katherine said truthfully. Beth and Elena exchanged a look. They didn't understand how someone could be so heartless and cruel and not care about what they did even if it got someone killed.

"You don't even care you ruined their lives." Elena said.

"I was looking out for myself, Elena." She looked her straight in the eyes. "I will always look out for myself! If you're smart you'll do the same." She turned around with her back facing them and opened the Petrova family book.

"So how much of your little story is true?" Beth asked. She still didn't believe everything she said. She had no reason to. Katherine is manipulative and she couldn't be trusted.

"I have no reason to lie, Elizabeth. I have no reason to do anything besides sit here and read and rot." She said in a bored voice. Beth stood up and walked around to soak it all in and Elena eventually stood up too, tired of sitting.

"Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason why you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus." Elena realized. It made sense. Katherine was scared and she wanted to be free.

Katherine shrugged. "500 years on the run, figured he'd be willing to strike a deal."

"So you got Mason Lockwood to find the moonstone." Elena realized again. Beth understood. There were things she needed to do the sacrifice, which was why she was back. Not for the Elena or Damon or Stefan but for herself.

"Right again."

"What else do you need to break the curse?" Beth asked her. Elena look to her confused. "It's more than just a doppelganger and a moonstone right?"

Katherine looked impressed. "Hmmm, look who's getting smarter."

"Because otherwise there would be no need to trigger the Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse." Elena added.

"Witches and their spells: so many ingredients, so many sacrifices." Katherine smiled grimly. Beth scoffed. She said it like it was a game. A game to just hand over people to Klaus as if they were money just to save herself.

"So you need a werewolf?" Elena asked her.

"Believe it or not their hard to come by."

"What else?" Beth asked her, boldly.

"A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed but you or Bonnie would do just fine." Katherine smiled at her. She originally intended it to be Bonnie but Beth was a strong witch and she had power. Klaus would want to use her.

Elena flashed Beth a worried look before turning back to Katherine. "What else?"

"A vampire."

"Caroline." Beth sighed. That's why she turned her.

"It could have been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline." Katherine stated.

"So you were just going to hand us all over to be killed?" Beth asked outraged. She couldn't believe someone would do that but this was Katherine.

Katherine looked her straight in the eye and said. "Better you die than I." She got up and walked into the back of the tomb leaving the 2 girls by themselves. Elena looked at Beth.

"You think it's true?" She asked and Beth shrugged.

"I don't know." She told her truthfully as she grabbed the bottle of blood and Elena grabbed the bag and they were about to leave when they Stefan ran down. "Stefan."

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Elena asked surprised. She knew Beth didn't say anything because he would have been here sooner.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Caroline told you." Elena figured out but Beth didn't believe that. Caroline was too loyal and she wouldn't tell Stefan. No matter how much he asked her. Stefan confirmed her thoughts.

"No, she kept your secret but it didn't take me long to figure out what was so important that you'd have to keep it from me." Stefan told her. He was worried about what she did.

"I knew that you'd stop me."

"Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her. She's a liar, Elena." He said grabbing her shoulders, trying to make her understand.

"What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said. Even Beth can tell you everything." Elena told him looking over at Beth.

"You don't have to worry. I won't let anything happen to you." Stefan tried to comfort her but that wasn't the only thing that worried her.

"That's the problem, you won't but you'll die trying. How's that any better?" She asked him. She didn't want him to get hurt anymore than she wanted to die. They heard Katherine arrive at the entrance of the tomb.

"There's nothing you can do, Stefan." She told him stalking towards them. "I haven't even told you the best part." They all looked to her with interest. "I arrived back in Bulgaria after I escaped from him. I went home to see everyone dead." Beth felt sorry for her. "He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone you've ever loved." She warned her and Beth heard a hint of sadness in her voice.

"No, look at me." Stefan said turned Elena, who was hanging onto Katherine's every word. "No, do not listen to her okay?"

"Always the protector but even you must realized she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it unless of course you have this." She held up the moonstone. Elena looked at her in shock.

"What?"

"Oh no, there it is. It's the ultimate lie, isn't it. You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?" Stefan accused her. He didn't trust her.

"I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth." Katherine told him.

"No, let me guess. You want to trade the stone for your freedom. You manipulative, psychotic bitch!" Stefan yelled at him and Elena put a hand on his shoulder.

Katherine chuckled. "My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town." She smirked. She began to retreat to the back of the tomb but stopped. She turned. "And Elizabeth? I'd be careful. Elena's not the only run Klaus could be gunning for." She warned her and before Beth could ask her what she meant Katherine disappeared.

_I'm officially freaking out. I saw Katherine with Elena today. We needed answers on Klaus. It turns out Katherine was going to hand us all over for the sacrifice so she would be free from running from him. The moonstone and Elena are the main keys though. I feel bad for her. She must be terrified out of her mind. Stefan chewed my ass out too for letting her go but Elena told him how they needed answers and that it wasn't my fault. What makes it worst is that Tyler's pushing me away probably because of the full moon but still. He's being a jackass. _

_This pain in my side is getting worst. I'm starting to feel nauseous and I have this headache that won't go away. I think it was because of the spell I did on the room to trap Katherine. I must have used more of my power than Bonnie's. I'm hoping it'll go away._

_Katherine kept dropping these hints about Elijah and a love triangle. It was strange but she wouldn't elaborate. Elijah scared me though and what scared me the most was it seemed like he knew me. I need to find out why and how he knew me. What scared me the most was Katherine insinuated that Klaus might be after me. I have no idea why…I'm scared. I don't know why he is but he could be. I have to find some answers as soon as I can._

_Beth_


	18. Finding out from a Source

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so happy you guys like the story! I can't wait to get to season 3 with Kol!;) I have considered doing a separate story about Elijah and Beth. Not exactly sure yet. I guess it depends on the next few chapters. Oh and they're definitely be more Damon/Beth moments. Hope you like this chapter!

Finding out from a Source:

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Beth asked Elena as they walked to the front door of the Salvatore house. Elena had already filled her in on the talk she had with them about them wanting to get the moonstone from Katherine Damon and Stefan weren't there, which was good because they weren't the ones they wanted to talk to. "Damon is going to kill me."

"Only if he finds out." Elena reasoned, seeing the look of uncertainty on her face. "Come on! After what Katherine said there is so much information about Klaus that Slater could have. While they're working on the moonstone we can do this. We can't just sit around" Elena knew Beth was just as scared as she was. She wanted to figure it out too. She hadn't been sleeping well since they talked to Katherine and she was getting sicker. She woke up coughing up blood this morning but didn't tell Alaric. Plus, Beth was a bit angry since Damon asked Bonnie to help them instead of her.

"Fine." Beth agreed reluctantly as they walked into the house. They walked into the living room when they heard a familiar voice.

"It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning." Rose began to say but saw it was Beth and Elena. She was wearing a short nightgown. "Sorry, I thought you were…." Beth gave an awkward wave to her.

"I….sorry…I"

"There's no one else here." Rose explained thinking they wanted to talk to the brothers.

"We actually came to talk to you." Beth told her, hopefully. Rose gave her a small smile.

"Then I should probably get dressed." She said and then she went back up to get her clothes on. Elena and Beth exchanged a look and went to wait for her in the living room. 5 minutes later they were talking to Rose, who wasn't going for their idea. "It's a bad idea." She paced as she talked to the girls who were sitting on the floor.

"No, it's not. From what Stefan told me your friend Slater obviously has more information on Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it." Elena accused her.

"Because someone blew up a coffee shop with us in it!" Rose argued.

"I think Elena's right." Beth spoke up and they both turned to her. "There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it." She agreed with Elena, they needed more information if Klaus would be coming after them.

"Why are you two coming to me with this?"

"Because you owe us! One word from us and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping me." Elena told her.

"Or maybe it's because you know they wouldn't want you doing us. And their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away." Rose said to them, looking at Elena. Elena was hesitant.

"We're having a disagreement okay? They're willing to risk everyone I love and I'm not." Elena explained.

"They're just trying to protect you." Rose defended them. She saw how they were when they came and got them. They cared about her and Beth and they don't want anything to happen to them.

"And you've proven you could care less whether I'm protected or not so we're back to you taking us to Slater." Elena said.

"What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?" Rose asked annoyed that she wasn't listening to anything she was saying. Beth had an idea.

"How would you like to be able to walk in the daylight?" She asked her and Rose and Elena turned to her, surprised.

"I've been a slave to the shadows for 500 years, what do you think?" Rose asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm a witch and I can make that happen, if you're willing to make a deal." Beth explained. Rose seemed to consider this, eventually she agreed. A few hours later they were in Richmond at Slater's apartment. They reached his door and Rose knocked.

"Slater?" She yelled. "Slater, it's Rose. Open up!" They waited for a moment and there was no answer. "He's not home, sorry." She went to go leave but Elena stopped her.

"Uh-uh. No. We didn't come all the way out here for nothing."

Rose sighed and then pushed up the door, breaking the lock from the other side. "After you." She gestured and they entered in front of her. Rose looked around. "Slater?" She called through out the apartment. Beth and Elena looked around the large apartment. It seemed kind of fitting for someone who was a research genius. "I don't think he's going to be much help." Rose told them. Elena and Beth walked over to her where she was standing in the doorway of a room where Slater's body was. He had been staked.

Elena walked over to his computer and looked at the papers lying on the desk. "Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop, found him and killed him for his information."

"Yeah probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information but him in the ass." She told them regretfully and she went over to the window and opened up the curtains to let the light in.

Beth didn't understand how she was okay. "What are you…"

"Tempered glass, UV rays can't penetrate." Rose explained simply as she looked outside. "I used to come here and watch the day." She said wistfully looking outside. Beth walked over and put a comforting hand on Rose's shoulder. Rose looked at her shocked at this gesture but then a faint smile of appreciating appeared

"I'm sorry about Slater." She said and Rose nodded.

"Any luck?" She asked walking over to Elena and Beth followed.

"It's password protected, I can't get in." She told them frustrated.

"Then this is pointless, let's just go." Rose said before either girl could argue they heard a noise. They all shared a look before Rose walked away. "Stay here." They did what she told. Rose walked over to a room that they guessed was Slater's. She opened it quickly and saw a sobbing girl. "Alice?"

"Rose!" The girl cried out and ran to hug her still sobbing. Rose brought her over to the couch in the living room while Elena and Beth went into the kitchen to give them privacy and to help by making her tea.

Rose walked over to them. "She found him a few minutes before we did."

"How is she?" Elena asked her sympathetically.

"Overreacting. Big time." Rose told they and they both looked at her in disbelief.

"Her boyfriend just died. There's not such thing as overreacting!"

"Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turned her." Rose explained. She obviously was irritated with the girl for using her friend like that. Beth nodded understanding her lack of sympathy for her. They went back over to her.

Elena politely handed her the cup of tea. Alice seemed to have calm down a bit now. "Thank you." She thanked her taking the hot drink. She looked at her again. "You look really familiar. Did you know Slater?" She asked and Beth knew she must have seen a picture of Katherine.

"Not personally, no. I just knew he kept detailed records of all of his vampire contacts and I was hoping he could point me towards Klaus." Elena covered up but Alice just scoffed at her thinking.

"Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at."

"Do you know Slater's computer password?" Elena came out and asked her.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now?" She looked at her in disbelief. "I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart!"

"I understand that." Elena said calmly. "Do you know his password?"

"Who do you think you are?" Alice asked her outraged. Elena sighed, heavily and Rose just looked on at the scene. She took a sip of her tea and Beth sat down next to her.

"What if I could convince Rose to turn you?" Beth asked her. Rose looked at her shocked. "Will you show us his files then?" A few moments later, Alice was at his computer with the other girls standing behind her letting her finish.

"Someone's been here. The hard drive is completely wiped out." Alice's focus was completely on the computer in front of her.

"Yeah, probably whoever killed him." Rose suggested grimly.

"Lucky for you. Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a mode server." Alice went back to working on the computer. Rose motioned for Beth to talk away from her and Elena.

"You know she's not going anywhere near my blood right?" She asked Beth making sure they were on the same page. That wasn't part of the deal and she wasn't going to turn Alice.

"I know that but she doesn't." Beth said to her. Rose smiled at her cleverness and they went back over to Alice and Elena.

"Kristen Stewart. God, was he obvious." She said talking about the password. They all looked at the computer with interest. There was a ton of information here.

"These are all leads to vampires?" Elena asked astonished at Slater's research.

"Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me." Alice shrugged.

"What about that one?" Rose pointed out and they looked closer. "Cody Webber. They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah."

"I could call him." Alice offered and Elena handed her, her phone.

"Tell him we're trying to send a message to Klaus: The doppelganger is alive and she's ready to surrender." Elena said simply.

Rose and Beth both turned to her. "What?" They yelled at her.

"Oh my god! I knew I recognized you." Alice exclaimed excited.

"Get him the message please." Elena asked and she walked into the other room. Beth and Rose went after her angrily.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Beth asked her.

"I'm getting Klaus' attention."

"If Klaus knows you're alive, he'll find you and he'll kill you!" Rose warned her and they saw the look on Elena's face. She was accepting that fact. "Which is exactly what you wanted all along."

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Beth asked her and Elena was taken back by her tone. She never told her that's why she wanted to come. "Did it ever occur to you what your family would do if they lost you? Jeremy, Jenna!"

"It's either me or my family." She said simply.

"So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else." Rose realized. She was irritated at being used like that. That wasn't apart of the deal. Alice walked into the room, excited.

"Cody's on his way and he really wants to meet you." Elena gave her a appreciative nod and walked away with her. Beth looked at Rose who was still surprised at what she did.

"Call him." Beth said simply. Rose knew who she was talking about. He would be extremely pissed at them especially Beth since she agreed to ask Rose but Elena wasn't leaving without a fight and they would definitely need him. Damon could help them.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea that's what she wanted to do." Beth said after she hung up the phone. Rose waved it away.

"It's not your fault that the stupid girl is going on a martyr mission." Rose told her and Beth gave a halfhearted chuckle. She began to feel the searing pain in her stomach again and she bent down holding her stomach. Rose ran to her side. "Elizabeth?" She asked sounding worried as Beth groaned in pain. She nodded but started to cough a bit but Rose wasn't convinced. She went to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She began coughing violently and she grabbed some tissue on the side of the sink and held it to her mouth until the coughing finally subsided. She saw blood on her hands. She looked and saw the tissue was covered in blood. That wasn't good.

"Elizabeth?" Rose knocked on the door. "Are you all right?" She asked. Beth flushed the tissue and washed her hands and mouth to get rid of any residue of blood from her body. She felt a bit sick as she opened the door to Rose but gave her a smile that didn't reach her eyes. It wasn't her usual happy smile. "What happened?"

"Coughing fit. You know how it is when sometimes it just won't go away." She lied smoothly. She went to walk away but Rose grabbed her arm and spun her to look at her. Beth gave her an innocent look but she wasn't buying it.

"I smelled blood." She stated. Beth looked down. She realized she was coughing up blood and she was in pain. "You're sick. You're really sick. Have you told Damon you're sick?"

"No!" Beth said quickly. She didn't want anyone to worry, least of all him or Alaric. "I'm fine, Rose. I've just overexerted myself the pasts few weeks. I've put protection spells on Alaric and my apartment. I'll be fine, seriously." Beth nodded and she walked away from her before she could ask anything else. She was hoping she didn't say anything, especially not to Damon. She wasn't feeling any better but they had more important things to worry about than her.


	19. A Surprising Savior

A Surprising Savior:

They wandered around the house waiting. Elena was convinced that Beth and Rose understood but she wasn't aware that they called Damon until he showed up. Beth was leaning on the counter next to Elena who was drinking water facing the other way. Beth sighed and Elena turned around to face Damon. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. She then turned her attention to Beth and Rose who came in. "You called him?"

"I'm sorry, Elena." Rose apologized in her thick English accent.

"You said you guys understood." Elena said looking at both of them.

"They lied." Damon glared at her. Beth left the room letting them talk alone. Rose soon followed her with Alice in tow. She put Alice in her bedroom and Beth guessed, compelled her to stay there. Beth went into the other room until she felt someone come up behind her. "What the hell were you thinking?" Damon asked her.

Beth turned around to look at his angry expression. Damon was fuming. He was mad that Elena wanted to do something stupid but he was even angrier that Beth went along with it. "I didn't know she wanted to give herself up to Klaus, Damon. I just thought she wanted to know more like I did."

"It doesn't matter!" He yelled taking a step towards her and she cringed a bit. She wasn't used to him yelling at her like this. When he was worried, he'd get upset but not like he was now. "They're coming here because Elena was being an idiot and decided to be all sacrificial. We were working on a plan."

"I get that! But we couldn't just stand around! You didn't include me in anything." Beth yelled back. He wasn't listening to her and the pain in her stomach and head was making her more irritable. "I had to do something. Klaus is dangerous and we know basically nothing about him. What was I supposed to do? Sit around and wait for him to show up and kill us?"

"You should have told me!" Damon shouted. "Instead you went ahead with her, like an idiot! What if they had gotten here before I did and took Elena to Klaus?" He asked her.

"Then, I guess we're lucky you were here to save _Elena_." Beth said sarcastically. Him calling her stupid, stung a bit but mostly that he didn't care what happened to her as long as Elena was okay. She walked away from him before he could yell at her again.

Beth waited in the other room with Rose and Elena while Damon wiped Alice's memory cleaned. Elena wasn't talking to her because she was irritated that she told Damon. Beth didn't care she just wanted to get home. She was feeling nauseous and her head was pounding. Rose knew that she wasn't feeling well either. She was sitting between her and Elena. Damon finally came out. "Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day." He said pleasantly.

As they were about to leave, the apartment door opened to reveal three burly, menacing looking guys. They all stood up. Beth could sense they were vampires. Damon stepped in front of Elena, knowing she was the one they were after. "We're here for the doppelganger." One of them said. Beth guessed it was Cody since he was the one they called.

"Thank you for coming." Elena said about to step forward but Damon grabbed her arm, tightly and glared at her.

"I will break your arm." He threatened her. He turned his attention back to the vampires. "There's nothing here for you." Before anyone could move or say anything the vampire in the back fell dead. They all looked to the body as it fell and revealed a person standing behind it. It was Elijah. Beth took a step back, surprised to see him. He stepped towards them and Rose ran at vampire speed out of the apartment. "I killed you! You were dead." Damon said with an accusing tone.

"For centuries now." Elijah agreed and he turned towards the other vampires. Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Cody asked.

"I'm Elijah."

Fear ran through the vampire's face as he realized who he was. "We were going to bring her to you for Klaus." He quickly explained about Elena who was still standing behind Damon. "She's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus would want to see her."

"Does anyone else know you're here?" He asked them. He looked over at Elena and then to Beth.

"No."

"Well, then you have been incredibly helpful." He thanked them. They seemed to relax a minute before he plunged his hands into his chest and ripped out their hearts. Beth gasped putting a hand over her mouth. They fell to the round dead. Seeing the hearts was what did it. She usually had a strong stomach when it came to that but she was sick. Beth raced over to the trashcan near the window and threw up. Blood splattered into the plastic can. The blood overwhelmed the vampire's sense smell. She felt dizzy and as she started to fall but felt strong arms catch her.

"Beth!" Damon said running over to her where Elijah had caught her and was now on his knees with her head resting in his arm. Elena ran over to the, too. She was unconscious. Damon glared at Elijah who glared right back.

"What's happened to her?" Elena asked worried about her friend, ignoring their glare off. "Damon?" Elijah answered instead.

"Elizabeth is sick. Very sick." Elijah informed her, but Damon could see past the calm exterior and could tell how worried he was. He smelled the blood when he walked into the apartment. He could see her loss of color and knew she was nauseous. He bit his wrist to allow it to bleed and went to put it to her mouth put Damon grabbed his hand. "Don't be an idiot."

"I'm not having you turn her into a vampire." He snarled. That was Beth's choice. Elijah lifted her up slightly and her shirt hitched to see the blood build up in her stomach. Elijah and Damon both saw that.

"She's bleeding internally and she will die if I don't give her my blood." He told them. "Go get water." He said to Elena who immediately obliged and ran off to the kitchen. Before Damon could argue Elijah brought his wrist to Beth's mouth to urge her to swallow. She woke up and got the hint and started to drink. The blood bruise started to fade. Elijah had the faintest smile of relief on his face as she began to sit up a bit more, coughing.

Elijah could feel her shaking a bit. He gently wiped blood that had fallen on her chin. She looked up at him. She didn't seem so afraid of him anymore, she was grateful. Elijah saw that in her eyes. Damon saw the look they shared between them until she realized he was still there. "Damon." She said and he automatically went to grab her. She sat up and Damon hugged her. Elijah dashed off as Elena came back in.

"Beth!" She exclaimed, relieved that she was okay and Damon let her go to drink the water she brought but sat close to her. Elena hugged her tightly but Beth looked towards the door that Elijah had left from. He saved her life and that confused her.

xxxxxx

Damon all but threatened to tell Alaric what happened if she didn't wait for him at the boarding house. She didn't feel like a lecture but at least she didn't feel sick anymore. The one question that pondered her was why would he save her? Beth had this question running through her mind as she played the piano. She barely thought about what she was doing as she expertly played Coldplay.

"I'm not going to say what you did today wasn't stupid cause it was." She heard Damon say. She sighed and turned around to see him walking into the living room. "But I'm sorry I yelled at you. You were just trying to help Elena." She got up and went to sit down on the couch. He sat besides her. "What was that? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked about her getting sick.

"Didn't want to worry anyone." She shrugged simply. "It was just too much use of my power. I had been trying to work on a protection spell to put on the apartment for Alaric but it's a tough one. I've been trying for a while but it hasn't worked yet. I guess constantly trying it took a toll on my body."

"You should have said something." He told her.

"Everyone was worried about Elena and I didn't want to add my problems to that." Damon felt guilty. He didn't often feel like that but he did now. He couldn't help her. He was too involved in Elena and making sure she didn't get hurt he didn't notice how much pain she was in. He was supposed to keep her safe and he failed. She could have died if Elijah wasn't there. He would make it up, he promised himself.

"I'm sorry I should have known. Next time, tell me." He told her rather than asking and she nodded. "Hey! I'm serious. You can't overexert yourself like that. I know you think you can handle all that power but you can't, not all at once! Witches have died from doing that. If we weren't there you could have died!"

"I won't, Damon. Okay? I'm sorry." She apologized softly. He was blaming himself more than anything but he couldn't have her risking her life like that again.

"What was that with Elijah?" He asked her changing the subject.

"Beats me. I wish I knew too. They way he looked at me…" She trailed off remembering the look on his face when he saw her and when she fell. It wasn't what she expected.

"What?"

"It was like he…was worried about me dying. Like it would be his fault if that happened. That's what I sensed." She told him. Damon nodded, he got that feeling too but there was more to it. Like Elijah cared deeply for her and he would do anything for her. It was similar to what he felt for Elena.

"I'm scared." She admitted softly looking at the floor. Damon looked at her surprised. She didn't usually come out and say those things. "Katherine hinted that Klaus might come after me too and I don't know why….that he might try and kill me."

Damon squeezed her hand. "I won't let that happen." He told her determined. He didn't know what Klaus wanted with her but he wouldn't let her get hurt. "I'll protect you with my life." He promised her and she gave him a grateful smile.

"I don't know how to do this. I'm not like Elena. I'm not strong enough to not be scared." Beth said frustrated and Damon wanted to laugh. That was so far from the truth.

He scoffed. "You don't know how strong you really are, El." He said truthfully.

"Yeah, sure."

"I mean it! You are. Don't dog yourself. Trust me." He smiled a bit at her.

"You're being weirdly nice, Day." She teased him. He was shocked. She was comfortable enough to use his nickname. Beth looked at him confused at his expression. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Nothing…you didn't say anything wrong." He assured her once he found his voice. He looked and saw concern all over her face. He couldn't stay, he had to leave. He cleared his throat. "I, uh, I got to go." He said standing up quickly.

Beth tried not to let the hurt show. "Oh, yeah okay."

She moved to leave too. She grabbed her bag. She went to leave when Damon stopped her. "El!" He said and she turned her head at her nickname. He didn't want to leave her like that. She was scared and worried enough. He wanted to give her something. He opened a drawer and took something out. He tossed her a football and she easily caught it. She saw a scene flash before her eyes. It was her and Damon outside the house and they were tossing it back and forth. She could see him actually smiling happily, then she came back. "It's our football. It was our game back in 1864. Woman weren't allowed to play but you were so stubborn you made me teach you after dark, along with fencing." He explained with a small smile as he remembered.

"Thank you, Damon." She said touched looking at it. It was old but surprisingly in good condition. She realized that it had been over 150 years since they would have played it and he had still kept it. She remembered seeing how happy they were, how he was. They were so carefree with nothing to worry about. She saw him nod and she left the boarding house. Feeling surprisingly better than she did when she entered it.


	20. Under House Arrest

Under House Arrest:

"Hey, where are they?" Beth asked Jeremy as she walked into the Gilbert home.

"Upstairs. Did you get the spell all done?" He whispered. They knew Elena was going to be mad but they had to keep her safe. After the stunt she pulled in Richmond they knew she was probably going to try again. She nodded. "All right." He said and they went upstairs to wait for Elena to try and take the moonstone. They hid in his room and first saw Bonnie go, then Elena after a few moments. They went into the room and saw that the moonstone was gone from Bonnie's purse. They left the room.

"She took the moonstone." Beth announced as they walked down the stairs where Elena was halfway down. Bonnie was at the beginning and Elena looked at the witches and her brother.

"How did you…." Elena asked confused.

"We tested you, and you failed." Bonnie said sadly. She really wished that she didn't have to do this but Elena wasn't going to listen.

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen." She explained desperately. Bonnie sighed and moved out of her way. Elena was confused that she gave up so easily but took the opening. She opened the door with her car keys in hand and went to leave but couldn't. She looked at them. "What did you do?"

"It's for the best Elena." Beth gave her a guilty smile. Elena tried again but there was no luck. She was stuck inside. Jeremy had a small smile on his face. Elena groaned and stalked off, upset. "She's mad at me."

"Don't worry. She'll get over it." Jeremy assured her and Beth nodded. He left to go upstairs and Beth sat on the steps.

"Okay, so I got Elena duty. You have moonstone, right? Do you need any help?" Beth asked her and Bonnie shook her head. She wanted to stick with the original plan. Beth does the house spell, that Bonnie couldn't quite master and Bonnie works on the moonstone.

"I think I've got it but thanks." She said appreciatively as she left. She went into the kitchen to get something to drink. She came back and Damon came in. "She's pissed at me, I hope you're happy."

Damon rolled his eyes. "She won't be mad forever." He assured her and he walked over to talk to her. Beth went up to get Jeremy. She knocked on his door and he opened it. "Damon's here."

"Okay." He said and she left to find her bag. She was supposed to leave with him. She went downstairs to see Damon sitting next to Elena and Jeremy standing in the doorway. Damon had asked where Bonnie was. "I thought she was with you."

"Bonnie went to deal with the moonstone." Beth said.

"And I'm on Elena patrol." Damon clarified squeezing Elena's shoulder and she just glared at him. She was angry at being held captive in her own house but she had to understand they were trying to protect her.

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Jeremy asked them.

Beth looked to Damon who sighed. "Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it and why not? Figured if she screwed up he'll bite her and I'll be rid of two of my problems." He smiled. Beth grabbed a pillow and hit the back of his head, as hard as she could with the pillow. "Ow!"

"Hold on a second. The full moon's tonight?" Elena said.

"Yep but you were too absorbed with your suicidal tendencies to notice." Damon told her and his phone rang. He went in the other room to talk. Beth sat down next to Elena who crossed her arms and refused to talk to her. She gave Jeremy, a help me look but he just shrugged.

"Come on, Elena! You can't stay mad at me forever. We're just trying to keep you safe. All of us." Beth told her.

"No one will be safe once Klaus finds me here." Elena complained.

"Yeah how would you like it if it were Jeremy he were after?" Elena looked over at her brother at her words. She didn't want to think about him being hunted like that. "Would you want him to just give up and go to Klaus?"

Elena sighed at her expression. "You're right. I wouldn't want that. I'm sorry I got angry with you, I just the being stuck here. And Stefan's in the tomb so there's nothing I can do."

"Don't worry. I'm going to work on a way to get him out." Beth promised her. She was going to look through her grimoire to see if there was an easier spell to do to get him out. Damon came back into the room.

"Change of plans. You two baby-sit." Damon said pointing to Jeremy and Beth. Jeremy was okay with that and lay lazily across the two girl's legs on the couch.

"What?" Beth asked. "No, no! I was supposed to go and try and find Stefan a way out of here. I can't be stuck here."

"I need you to do this and you can look here." He tossed her one of her grimoires and she just caught it before it hit Jeremy's head. Besides, you owe me." Damon shrugged simply.

Beth scoffed. "I'm sorry, how many times have I saved your ass?"

"Probably about as many times as I saved yours." He replied and Beth glared at him as he grabbed his jacket. Jeremy smirked. It was almost like watching himself and Elena when they argued. He turned to Elena. "Hey, you know, you should get out and enjoy the sun. Oh wait…you can't." He joked. Elena grabbed a pillow and flung it at him but Damon ran. Jeremy started laughing but both girls shoved him off.

All day, Beth and Elena stayed at the house. Jeremy mostly stayed in his room with the exception of eating. They weren't happy about it but they made the best of it. "I can't believe this! There is no easy spell!" Beth cried out frustrated throwing the book down. She was lying on Elena's bed while she was finishing homework at her desk. She turned to her anxious friend. "There's only the original. I might have to do that one."

"No!" Elena argued. She saw how hard it was for Bonnie and her grandmother and they barely got it to work. Bonnie couldn't do it by herself and they were both still new at this. She didn't know what would happen if Beth did it by herself.

"Don't you want Stefan out of the tomb?" Beth asked her impatiently. She was worried about Tyler and what he was going through tonight and being cramped up in the house all day and not getting any information about the spell was making her cranky.

"Yes, but not at the risk of your life! You already were sick from another spell and this one is difficult. Just take a break, for a minute. Let's get something to eat." She offered and Beth agreed as they both walked down the stairs. They heard rummaging and they saw Jenna in the closet under the stairs. "Hey, what are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Perfect timing." Jenna smiled at the girls. She handed Beth a box, since she was closest.

"What is this stuff?" Elena asked her.

"Your mom's files from the historic society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood." Jenna told them but she pursed her lips and tried to cover it up. "And by roped, I mean very excited to participate." Beth smiled as she stood up and closed the doors. But she jumped back when she saw who was standing behind the door.

"Hey, I'm Elijah." He smiled at them. Elena was just as startled as Beth was. Beth felt her heart speed up as questions ran through her head. How did they find them there? How did he get there? What did he want with them?

"Thanks, sweetie." Jenna took the box from Beth. "Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls." She explained to them, oblivious to their reactions to seeing him again.

He took a step closer to the girls. "It's a pleasure." He held out his hand to Elena and she shook it. And then he held out a hand to Beth. He was calm. She was hesitant but then copied Elena and shook his hand too.

"So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or the girls and I could help you load it into your car." Jenna suggested.

"Or I could get someone to pick it up tomorrow."

"Also a good plan." She agreed and they moved towards the door.

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna." He said as though he was telling them that he could come in at anytime. He turned to them. "And Elena, Elizabeth, I hope to see you again sometime." He left after Jenna. Elena ran upstairs to warn Jeremy, after silently telling Beth to wait for her.

Beth paced for a few minutes until Jeremy came down. "Hey, Elena said Jenna needed me to help?" He questioned. Elena still hadn't come down and she could feel someone else in the house. "Beth?" He asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, she's outside." Beth told him before giving him a fleeting smile and going up the stairs. She saw Elena and Elijah standing outside Jeremy's bedroom.

"Hello, Elizabeth." He greeted, staring straight at her. "I believe it's time we all had a little chat." Elena and Beth exchanged a look. Beth pushed back her fear. Yes he did save her from dying but he was going to kidnap them. Elena led him inside her room while Beth went in after him.

"Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm." Elijah said calmly sitting on the window chair.

"Why did you kill those vampires that tried to take me?" Elena questioned him. Beth was thinking the same. He had already tried to take her, probably to Klaus. He could have let them and his job would be done.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken." He explained simply, surprising them both. "Klaus is the most feared and hated of the originals but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelganger exists there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that."

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" Beth asked him suspiciously, remembering him about to take them both. She took a step near Elena. He smiled, lightly.

"No, Elizabeth." He told her kindly and his gently tone surprised her. He looked at her a minute longer and said. "Let's just say my goal is not to break the curse."

"So, what is your goal?" Elena asked him.

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle." He told them, ignoring the question.

"Like you?"

"Not anymore."

Beth understood then. "You don't where he is, do you?" The look on his face confirmed her suspicions.

"And you're trying to use me to draw him out." Elena nodded.

"Well, to do that, I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed." He smiled pleasantly.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Elena asked him.

"If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now." He reasoned. "Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"Really?" Beth asked not really believing him. Beth crossed her arms defensively. He nodded at them both.

"What kind of a deal?" Elena asked him.

"Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting, " He said standing up and walking towards them. "And then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed."

Elena was seriously considering this. She knew that they would continue to try and stop her from going to Klaus and she wanted them to be safe. "And then what?" Beth's voice broke through her thoughts. Beth wasn't as keen to believe him. She wanted Klaus gone as much as Elena but she didn't want to use her as bait.

"And then I kill him." Elijah assured her.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." He confirmed. "I'm a man of my word. I make a deal, I keep a deal." Something in his words made Beth believe him. He didn't want Klaus coming after them either.

"How are you going to keep everyone safe?" Elena asked him interrupting their conversation.

"I notice you," He was talking to Beth. "Posses the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts." Beth was surprised that he knew that she was a witch since she didn't use her powers when she saw him.

"You know witches."

"Together we can protect every one that matters to you." Elijah said looking directly at Elena.

This was her choice and her's alone but Beth wasn't too sure. She believed that Elijah wanted Klaus dead but she didn't want Elena to get hurt. "Elena." She said in a warning tone turning to her.

"Beth, this could keep everyone safe. I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt." Elena pleaded with her. She knew she could easily go to Damon and get him to come but she didn't.

She knew she would do the same if she were in her position. She nodded and Elena gave her a grateful smile. "Okay." But Beth had an idea.

"We need you to do one more thing for us." Beth stopped him before he could leave. Elena looked at her but let her go on. She knew it was important if she was asking him for help.

Elijah looked at her slightly amused at her statement. "My dear Elizabeth, we're negotiating now?" He asked. She gave him a pointed look. Beth saw a twitch of his lips, as though he wanted to smile. It had been a while since he's actually talked to her like this. He forgot how stubborn she could be when she really wanted something. "Very well, what is it that you want."

"My friend is stuck in a tomb under the church ruins with Katherine. I can't do the spell. It's too strong for me and he's can't get out…" She said but he held up a hand. He could see how much she wanted him to be released but Katherine wasn't going to come out. She deserved to stay there after what she did to him and countless others. But he would let Stefan out, because she asked him. She would find another way to get him out anyways but he would do it for her.

"Consider it done." He promised her. He motioned for her to join him as he left and she went to move but Elena stopped her. She didn't want her to go with Elijah alone at night. She might have made a deal with him but that didn't mean she completely trusted him.

"I'll be fine." She assured her and she grabbed her jacket. "I just want to see it through. I'll send Stefan back here when we get him." She promised and she walked out in front of Elijah before Elena could stop them.

"Do you know where it is?" She asked him as he started to drive away from the street. She was a bit nervous but she wasn't scared anymore. She knew she could protect herself if it came down to that but she didn't think it would. He wouldn't save her just to hurt her again.

"Yes, I believe so." He answered softly as he kept his intense eyes on the road. He called and spoke to someone swiftly on the phone; she guessed it was the witch he was talking about. She tried not to stare but it was hard. She was trying to remember him but it was like a part of her memory was erased. She bit her bottom lip trying to rack her brain. "How do you feel?" He asked and she was surprised of him asking about her health. "Since the last time we met."

"Oh!" She said. She realized that he was talking about her, dying and him saving her and ran off unexpectedly. "I'm fine. Thank you for that by the way." He nodded. They sat in an awkward silence as he drove to the tomb.

Beth got out of the car when they arrived but nearly tripped and fell if it wasn't for Elijah. He sped around her side and caught her by the waist. She looked into his deep intense stare as he helped her stand up straight. He missed holding her that he had forgot that he had to let her go. He pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear before reluctantly letting her go.

He straightened up as they walked down the stairs leading to the tomb. She went in front to see Stefan and Katherine at the entrance to the tomb. "Beth, what are you doing here?" He asked her curiously. He was secretly hoping she found a way to get him out since he wanted to see Elena.

"Oh thank goodness, Elizabeth's here." Katherine said sarcastically. Elijah took a few steps forward so she was in the vampire's view. Katherine's sarcastic expression quickly faded to be replaced with a look of terror and guilt. "Elijah." She got out taking a step back. She was surprised her was here.

"Good evening, Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." He said coldly. Katherine was speechless. He turned his attention towards Stefan, who was looking at Beth for answers to the Original's arrival. "Your release has been requested."

"What? By who?"

"Dear, Elizabeth drives a hard bargain." He looked to Beth with a small smile. "However, Elena, her and I have reached an agreement." He moved a bit to gesture for him. "Please, come."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. I've had the spell lifted." He told him and he narrowed his eyes at Katherine. It was like he was daring her to say something. Stefan took small steps forward as though making sure it was true.

"It's no use. When he wants something he'll get it." Katherine spoke up. It was directed towards Elijah but Beth turned to her and Katherine look to her too. "Klaus will find her and he's going to kill her." Beth swallowed hard at her words, fear creeping over her face.

Stefan was finally out when Katherine raced to leave but Elijah was quicker and he stood in front of her. Her breath hitched, as he looked her straight in the eye to compel her. "As for you however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes he'll want to know exactly where you are. You shall not mention Elizabeth to anyone, at all." Beth and Stefan were both surprised at what he did for her. He broke eye contact. "I trust you'll bring Elizabeth home, safely. Elena will explain the arrangements to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine." Without another word he turned on his heel and left.

Beth stood there for a minute but then left after him after telling Stefan she'd be back. She made it outside and looked around but it seemed he was already gone. She turned to go back inside but Stefan was behind her. "Are you okay?" He asked her worried. "You helped get me out of the tomb?" She nodded at him. "Why?"

Beth gave a small chuckle. "I didn't think you want to stay in there for eternity with Katherine. I promised I'd helped you, Stefan and I did."

And actual smile fell on Stefan's face. He doubted that he would ever get out but he knew that if her friends were ever in trouble, she'd do anything to help them even making a deal with someone she didn't trust. "Yeah. Thank you, Beth." He thanked her with another smile. "Let's get out of here." She sighed. One thing good had come out of it but this had been one hell of a day.

_Good news and bad news. I finally worked out a way to get Stefan out of the tomb. Bad new it entailed a deal with Elijah. He's made a deal with Elena to protect all of her loved ones, so he can use her as bait to draw out Klaus. I know that I should have stopped it but I have a feeling I could trust him. I don't know. He knew me that I'm sure of. He kept calling me Elizabeth, which no one calls me. Plus he compelled Katherine to not let her tell anyone about me. I need to find out more. It's so frustrating not knowing anything. I tried calling Damon but he wasn't answering. I wish I could talk to him but I guess I'll have to wait till later. I hope he's okay._

_Beth._


	21. Nursing A Sick Vampire

Nursing a Sick Vampire:

"Hey!" Matt called to Beth. She turned to see him smiling at her. He walked up to her. She was on her way out to go to the boarding house from the barbeque. Damon just called and told her that a werewolf bit Rose. She was going to go rummage through her grimoires to find a cure. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, I forgot I said I was going to go help a friend study for that History essay that's due Monday." She told him as an excuse. She hated to lie to him but it was necessary. She just wanted to find something as quick as she could about trying to fight off this werewolf bite. Damon and Rose got close, even though he wouldn't admit it so she needed to find something to help.

"Oh okay." He nodded, slightly disappointed but understood. He wasn't doing so well in History either. "Yeah, I'm trying to work on that too. How are you feeling?" She seemed to have her color back and looked more like herself.

"Yeah, just a virus but I'm better. Thanks." She smiled at him. She was surprised he of all people noticed she was sick. She then saw Tyler talking to Caroline. She was glad that he made it through the full moon okay but wasn't inclined to talk to him. Matt saw who she was looking at.

"You two still fighting?" He asked. He knew that Tyler had been looking all around for her. Whatever he did, it made her really upset if she was avoiding him. She nodded. "You want to talk about it?" He offered. She just shrugged. He knew Tyler could be a jerk sometimes but he wasn't around her. Beth had a way of bringing out the best in everyone, without trying. "He probably just lost his head for a minute. He feels really bad." He defended his friend. He could tell she missed him.

"Yeah, well he seems fine now." She said as she saw him smile wide at Caroline, happily. He obviously wasn't thinking about her. "About that history essay did you want help?" She asked turning to him. She could definitely use a bit of normal with everything that was going on.

"Yeah that'd be great. Thanks." He smiled.

"Okay, awesome. I'll call you later and we can study." She smiled back at him. She saw Tyler coming over. Beth didn't want to talk to him. "Okay, great I'll see you later then." She walked away before; Tyler could reach them and faintly heard him calling her name.

Tyler ran up to where Beth was but she was already walking away. He sighed seeing her walk away. He deserved it but he wanted to apologize. He hurt her and he just wanted to protect her. "How pissed is she?" He asked Matt sadly.

"More upset than pissed. You seriously messed up, man." He told him truthfully. Though she tried to hide it by being indifferent, he knew that she was upset. Tyler ran a hand through his hair frustrated. It made it worst that he upset her. Caroline had already chewed him out about it but she wouldn't talk to him. "She misses you too, though." He patted his shoulder as they saw her get in her car and drive away.

xxxxx

"Damon?" Beth called out as she entered the boarding house. She walked into the empty living room. She put her bag on the couch. "Rose?" She called out again. She didn't see anyone so she walked up the stairs to Damon's room. She saw Rose, in vampire mode holding Elena against the wall of his bedroom. "Rose! Let her go Rose!"

"You betrayed us!" She hissed at a scared Elena. Beth didn't understand what she was talking about.

"I'm not Katherine!" Elena yelled at her and Rose's expression seemed to soften. Beth understood. She was getting worst. She thought Elena was Katherine and her mind was blurring with the time.

"Rose, let her go. It's Elena, not Katherine." Beth said calmly placing a hand on her arm. She looked at her and Beth nodded, trying to get her to calm down. Rose removed her hand.

"Oh my God, Elena, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm sorry." Rose said disappointed with herself. Elena and Beth exchanged a look.

"You're going to be all right." Elena assured her as the girls walked over to Damon's bed.

"My mind, I'm…"

"It was just for a second." Beth told her comfortingly as she had Rose climb in the bed. Beth climbed up too and sat close to her.

"I'm sorry, don't be scared of me." Rose asked the girls. She looked pale and was warm. She was really sick. It was attacking her body like a virus plus it was messing with her mind.

"We're not." Elena said and looked to Beth for some help.

"We're not." Beth agreed with a small smile. "But you need to rest." She told her and Rose laid down on the pillows. Elena sat near the edge of the bed too. Both girls knew that she needed them right now.

"I'm so scared." Rose admitted. She sounded almost childlike and Beth wished there was something she could do to help. She needed company and someone to talk to. Damon would be out looking for a cure so she didn't want to disturb him.

"You're not alone." Beth promised her. "We're here."

"Here? Where's here?" Rose asked confused sitting up a bit but Elena made her lay back down.

"Damon's bedroom. You're in Damon's bedroom." Elena assured her she was safe.

"I want to go home." She said sadly.

"I know you do." Beth told her and she gently took her hand. Rose threw her an appreciative look. She knew that if she were in her position she would want someone to talk and stay with her. "Tell us about it."

"St. Austell, 30 kilometers south of London. With fields and trees and horses." Rose remembered it exactly. She felt fantastic there. She was so happy. Everything was calm and she didn't have to be afraid or run. She could just live.

"Sounds beautiful." Elena smiled.

"When you live long enough, everything disappears. So much time wasted, I wish I hadn't been so afraid." Rose told them. That was truly her greatest regret. She wishes it had been different. Beth squeezed her hand.

"Shh, sleep." She told her. "We'll be back." She and Elena stood up. They left the room. They didn't say anything about her health for fear of her hearing them. "I'm going to go look throw my grimoire to see if I can find anything. Will you get clean sheets?" She asked.

"Of course." She gave her a small nod and they split up. She grabbed her bag from the living room and grabbed the grimoires and sat in the library. She was there for what seemed like hours looking for a cure but found nothing. She was sitting there going through it again when she heard a noise. The sun was slowly going down. She walked into the living room but saw nothing, only the door open. She went upstairs and went into Damon's room.

"Elena? Rose?" She asked when she saw it was empty. She walked out having a bad feeling and went into the living room. She walked through the house and then tried Stefan's room. "Elena!" She yelled when she couldn't get in. Elena finally opened the door, looking shaken up with a stake in her hand.

"Rose flipped out. She attacked me. Where is she?" She asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see her in the house. I was in the library and the door was close. I didn't hear anything." She told her and she ran down the stairs with Elena on her heels. She shrieked a little when she bumped into Damon. He grabbed her hands.

"Hey, it's just me. What happened? Are you okay?" He asked and he looked around. "Where's Rose?"

"We don't know." Elena said. Damon looked worried as he looked to the open doors of the house. They quickly filled him in on what happened with Rose.

"Stay here. Elena and I are going to try and find her." He said as he pushed Elena in front of him. He stopped at the door to look at Beth once more. "Keep looking." He had pleading eyes as he closed the door.

She went back to looking through the grimoires, staying in Damon's room. It was hard to stay concentrated when she was worried about them but she tried. She hated that when Damon came back she was going to have to tell him that she didn't find anything. She wished that there were something she could do. She was caught up in her thoughts when she saw Rose coming in and she helped her to the bed. "I'm sorry. I don't like hurting people." She apologized quietly.

"I know. Shh, it's ok." She comforted her as she sat next to her. In the short time she's known her, she knew she was only trying to keep herself and Trevor alive. They were silent for a few minutes until they heard Damon come in.

"Hi there." He said with a half-hearted smirk. Beth knew it was there to hide the pain. He looked at Beth and she shook her head. They both knew what that meant. There wasn't a cure.

"I'm sorry." Rose apologized again.

"You went on a murderous rampage, it happens." He shrugged. Elena entered the room, looking slightly nervous and Rose turned to her.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I don't like taking human life. I never had."

"You shouldn't be here." Damon told Elena coldly.

"It's the worst part about it: the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you after. I wasn't meant to be evil. It hurts." She told them sadly. Damon knew what she was talking about but it wasn't making anything better.

"Then, stop talking about it!"

"Damon's a lot like me. He wants to care but when he does he runs away from it." She said thoughtfully to Elena and Beth. "I'm sorry for what I've done today."

"I know." Elena told her.

"And you need to fight. I know that you're scared but you need to do it anyways." She started coughing and Elena came forward and sat next to her, and put a hand under her neck. "Why are you so nice to me?" She addressed both girls.

"Us, humans." Elena rolled her eyes, playfully. Rose gave her a small smile.

"You can never forget it, what it's like to be human. It haunts me. It's the only thing that's kept me going. It doesn't hurt as much any more." They had a moment of silence before she cried out in pain. She started to wither from the pain and she screamed again. Elena stood up and backed off as Damon came towards her and replaced Beth's seat and held her.

"What do we do?" Elena asked scared.

"Go!" He yelled at her. She tried to argue but he was persistent. "Just go! I got this." He told her and she reluctantly left him to a screaming Rose. Beth didn't move though. "Beth…" He said in a warning voice.

"I'm not leaving."

"Oh God! Make it stop! Make it stop! I can't take it anymore, make it stop!" Rose screamed out. Damon tightened his hold on her. Beth kneeled besides the bed. She finally grabbed Rose's hands in her own and muttered under her breath. Suddenly, Rose started to calm down as Beth continued to talk under her breath. "What did you do?" She asked softly as she stopped.

"I made the pain go away for a bit." She told her. Damon was surprised at how well it worked. It was only temporary but it helped her a bit. Damon looked at her and nodded thankfully. She smiled, slightly. She was just glad she wasn't in pain anymore.

"Even after everything?" She asked and Beth nodded. "Thank you." Rose said to her. No one had done that for her. She was usually alone and no one cared enough to help her. Rose gave her a tired smile. She reminded her of what humans could really be like. "Never change, Elizabeth. You're a kind and powerful soul." She leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. "He needs you. He loves her but he needs you. " Damon met Beth's eyes before averting them. Rose smiled at her. "You're going to be okay."

"You will too." Beth said quietly. Rose squeezed her hand. Damon looked at Beth and nodded to the door. He didn't want her to see this. Beth knew what was going to happen. "Sleep." Beth told her before standing up and leaving them alone.

Beth waited in the living room with Elena. Neither of them said a word, they knew what had to happen. It would be less painful then the alternative, which would hurt for days. They didn't have to wait long when Damon gave down with her body. "Leave. I'll handle this." He told them, coldly as he walked out the door.

"He's hurting." Elena told her and they both knew that. She stood up and grabbed her bag. She went to the door. "You coming?" She asked.

"No, I'm going to stay here." She said and Elena looked like she didn't want to leave her. "I'll be fine. I'll call you later." She promised. Elena nodded and left. She knew that she wanted to talk to Damon alone. She knew that maybe she might be able to comfort him.

Beth was sitting on the couch, slowly falling asleep when she heard the front door open and shut. She rubbed her eyes and sat up to see Damon walking in, looking indifferent to hide his distraught. "You were supposed to leave." He told her as she got up.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." She said as she walked over to the bar and poured him a drink. He looked like he needed and she knew that's what he was going to do anyways. He gladly took it and downed the whole thing.

"I appreciate the gesture. I'm just glad it's over."

"I don't believe that and you know it." She replied and even though he tried to hide it, he was upset. "Damon…"

"Go home, El. Get some rest it's a whole new day tomorrow." He told her as thought he didn't care.

"I know that you're hurting, Damon." She said to him.

"What do you want to hear?" He asked putting his hands up. Beth could see how he was in pain though. "That I cared about Rose. That I'm upset? Well, I didn't and I'm not!"

"Don't try and turn it off, Damon! Don't pretend not to feel." She told him.

"I feel, El, okay? And it sucks!" He told her. For a moment the shield was let down. He took a step towards her. "What sucks even more was it was supposed to be me! Jules was coming after me."

"And you feel guilty, it's not your fault." Beth assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder and he didn't stop her. The simple touch, made him not completely hate himself. He wouldn't admit it but he was in so much pain, he didn't think it was possible. He made a mistake and he cared and it bit him in the ass.

"That would be human of me wouldn't it? Well, I'm not human!" He yelled.

"You feel and I know it hurts. I know what it's like and it hurts like hell but that's how it is. It'll pass, Damon. Don't shut it off though." She asked softly. He just stared at her, his face unreadable. She knew that her words might not help with the state he was in. She always heard those words when her mother died and it didn't sink in till later. It didn't seem to have any affect on him. She wrapped her arms around him and he didn't move at first. After a moment she felt him slowly hug her back.

"You should get home. It's been enough doom, gloom and personal growth for one night." He told her pulling back and she nodded. She knew that he needed some time to himself. He needed to grieve. She walked to the door and with one final look to Damon who poured himself another drink, she left.


	22. A Friend or an Enemy

A Friend or an Enemy:

"Hey! Get down to the grill. I need to talk to you with Elena. We've got major trouble." Damon said over the phone. She put her book on the side. She had been trying to read for days but something always happened. It was almost 2 and of course her day wasn't going to be quiet like she wanted. Alaric was supposed to come home but she guessed he was still over at the Elena's house with Jenna.

"More trouble?" She was confused at how in 24 hours, something else came and changed the dynamic.

"Yep of the fatherly kind. So get down there and we'll meet you there." He said about to hang up but she stopped him.

"Wait, wait! I'll get ready but are you okay?" She asked concerned. She heard him hesitate.

"Just, peachy." He told her sarcastically. "I'll see you there." She sighed as she got out of bed. She quickly got dressed and grabbed her car keys on her way out. She packed her overnight bag, just in case she didn't go back home, because she was supposed to be spending the night at Elena's. She got to the grill 20 minutes later to see Elena and Damon talking to each other. She walked over to them.

"Hey, what's up? You said something daddy problems?" Beth asked them as they stopped talking when they saw her. Before Elena could get a word out, Damon filled her in on all of her family issues.

"Okay, well Elena's adopted. Big shocker, yeah. Her uncle's her dad. Her mother, Isobel's a vampire, who was married to Alaric. I turned her when she came looking for me. Her dead was hell bent on killing on the vampire's in town including Stefan, and me, which he almost did. So now he's back and wants to be all happy and join forces to protect Elena. Does that cover every thing?" Damon asked her once he finished. Elena glared at him for not letting her explain everything. He looked over her and saw John lighting a candle. "Now, if you don't mind I'm going to go get some answers."

Beth grabbed his arm before he could pass her. "Damon, don't do anything stupid." She warned him.

"Stupid is so much more fun though." He smirked. Beth knew he was still trying to cope with Rose's death. It wasn't helping that this guy who tried to kill him and Stefan was back.

"Be the better man." Elena told him. He stared at her for a minute before nodding and heading over to her father. They walked over to an empty table waiting for Damon to finish talking to her father. "Maybe I should go over there?" She asked Beth unsure. She knew how much animosity there was between them and she didn't want it to get worst.

"No, he'll be okay. He won't lose his cool." Beth said, though she herself wasn't entirely convinced. She knew how Damon could be too, especially since he was still hurting about Rose. "I'm going to get something to drink." She said standing up. She couldn't just wait there, anxiously. She went up to the other side of the bar where Matt was working and he smiled. "Hey."

"Hey. Soda?"

"Yes please." She said and he put a cup down in front of her. That was one of the things she liked about Matt. He wasn't a stuck up, rich jock who thought he was entitled because he was on the football team. He worked to be where he was. "Thank you."

Matt noticed her when she was talking to Damon and Elena. She didn't realize she knew him. "So, Damon Salvatore, huh?" He questioned curiously. "What is up with those brothers?" Caroline watched them talk from a distance, interested in her friend talking to her ex-boyfriend.

Beth laughed as she looked over at Damon who was now at the bar too, talking to Jenna and some other lady. "Trust me, we're just friends." He nodded but still seemed to be unconvinced. He didn't know why but it bugged him thinking that they might be together. It bugged him even more when he saw him walk over to her.

"Sorry, dude, I need to borrow her for a minute." Damon said grabbing Beth and giving her a knowing look. She quickly apologized to Matt and let Damon pull her to the bathroom where Elena was. "What, so now you're moving on from the werewolf jock to the human jock?" He teased.

"No! He's a friend. I was just talking to him." She insisted as he pushed her into the bathroom where Elena was waiting. "Now, what is going on?"

"I would like to know that same." He turned, annoyed to Elena. "Why am I just finding out about this now? That Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf and he's working with Jules who now has Caroline?"

"The werewolf? She has Caroline?" Beth exclaimed. She was wondering why she didn't see her at the grill.

"Yeah and Tyler's with them." He said talking directly to her. He knew that they were friends but she needed to know how dangerous he could be. "And they're torturing her."

Elena knew he was upset. "Stefan was worried that you…."

"That I'll what? That I'd kill him? Of course, it's what needs to happen." He told them both.

"No! You can't kill him! Do whatever is necessary to get Caroline but please don't hurt Tyler." Beth pleaded with him.

"Why? He's a werewolf, he needs to die. I'm willing to kill him, it's a win-win."

"Damon, please okay? Too many people are dead." Elena said.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Assuming that I'll play the good guy cause it's you who's asking." He told her roughly. He hated she had that kind of hold on him. She was using his feelings towards her for her gain. Beth decided to cut in.

"No, please not him, Damon. He's new at this and I know what he did but please don't kill him." She asked him. Damon looked into her pleading eyes. She didn't want Tyler to die. She would protect him just like she would Damon if he was in that same predicament. He was her friend, just as much as he was. He couldn't do that to her. He knew what it was like to lose a friend.

He nodded and the door open to reveal, John. "Do you mind?" Damon asked rudely.

"What's going on?" He asked concerned. He barely glanced at Beth, looking more to his daughter.

Elena wasn't interested in a conversation. "Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Well guess what, John, trust works both ways. Get out." Damon demanded gesturing to the door they walked through.

"Look we don't have time for this. We need to get Caroline back." She told him.

"We don't need to do anything. I'll take care of it." He said. He looked at John. He could actually come in handy right now. He knew Elena would try to follow him, as well as Beth. "First dad duty: Ground your daughter. Keep her here." He said and before Elena could argue, he left. Beth went after him too. He walked for a bit before he stopped and turned to her. "Whoa no! You're not coming either!"

"Caroline's my best friend! I have to go get her." She told him. He grabbed her arm, roughly. "Damon, let me go!" She yelled at him as he pulled her to the side, where Alaric was. He pushed her into him and Alaric, barely had time to catch her before she tripped.

"Watch her! She's trying to get herself killed." Damon told Alaric. He gave Beth a small shrug. "Take her back to the house. "

"Damon! You ass!" She yelled at him as Alaric stopped her from going after him. She knew that as soon as Damon said that, Alaric wouldn't let her go. "Caroline's in trouble, Ric! She needs me. They're going up again werewolves."

"Damon and Stefan can handle it." He assured her but she could even see that, it was a bad idea. Rose had already died from a bite from one. They both knew that it could be very bad for them if it were a full moon. He wasn't going to let her go and get hurt though. After a few minutes of struggling and to give Damon a head start, he got her in her car. "Just wait at the boarding house. I have to go do something but please just go straight there. I'm trusting you to do this." He looked straight in her eyes. He knew that she would do it for him.

"Fine!"

"They will be okay, Beth." He told her and he left as she drove off. She knew that she had to go to the house now. She had no idea where they were and a werewolf would probably catch her if she tried looking for them. She made it to the boarding house.

She slammed the door close, in frustration as she walked into the living room. She went upstairs to see if anyone was home but it was completely empty. She paced before going back downstairs. She couldn't just sit there. It was killing her not knowing what was happening. She needed to take her mind off of it. She decided to light a fire. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water before pouring it over the logs in the fireplace. Beth closed her eyes, concentrating on the light and heat that fire gives. She opened her eyes to see a roaring fire. "Nicely done." A voice said and she quickly turned around to see Elijah leaning in the doorway, wearing a suit as always.

"Elijah." She breathed out trying to calm her racing heart. She was used to Damon doing that but it was still weird to see him popping up everywhere. She knew somehow he wouldn't hurt her but she still was cautious around him. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

He smiled, slightly. "I heard there were werewolves in town. Came to make sure you were safe. Werewolves can be very violent, if crossed." He explained with a small smile walking towards her. He also wanted to see her. He knew he shouldn't say that aloud. He didn't want to scare her, anymore than she already was but he was just as curious as her to know how she was here. It seemed impossible yet she still had no memories of the past. It would have to be something he asked Jonas. " And you don't seem like the type of person who would ignore it, if they insulted you." He knew her well enough to know she wouldn't be here.

"I'm fine, thank you. And no I wouldn't if I had a choice in the matter." She said quietly, more to herself and then she got an idea. She couldn't be there personally to help but Elijah still had his deal with Elena. She could use that to her advantage. "Elijah, I need your help." She told him, turning to face him. He raised his eyebrows in interest. "Damon and Stefan went after the werewolves because they took our friend but I think they're outnumbered. Will you help us?" She asked him. "Please, you promised Elena to keep her friends safe."

"Yes, I did promise her but you're the one coming to me." He clarified straightening his suit. She bit her lip. She needed to make a deal with him. She couldn't leave them there without any help.

"Please. I'll do anything if you help them." She promised.

He looked at her, curiously. They were important to her. She would make a deal with him, just to make sure they were safe. He would do it for her anyways, he always would but having a favor would come in handy. He walked forwards and grabbed her hand to kiss it. "I will find a way to get them away safely." He promised. He shook her hand. Beth didn't hesitate to shake back as a vision popped into her head.

_Elizabeth watched as the couples on the dance floor swayed to the music. The mansion was completely packed. The family she was staying with had hosted a party. She stayed off to the side, to watch and listen to the music. She never was one to take the lead and dance, she'd rather watch as the ladies dresses twirled as the men in suits spun them, delicately on the floor. The song ended when the piano player finished. She clapped along with the rest of the guests. The next song started up. "Not one to dance?" A gentleman asked standing next to her. He looked young and was very handsome. He had dark hair and dark eyes that seemed to be filled with understanding._

"_I'd rather watch and no one has yet to ask me." She told him truthfully with a small smile on her face.. He smiled and nodded as they continued to watch the dance._

"_Well, I suppose now would be a good time to introduce myself before someone realizes you standing here alone." He gently grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckle. "I'm Elijah." They shook hands._

"_Elizabeth."_

She came back to present time, realizing she was still holding onto his hand and quickly let go. Elijah looked at curiously seeing how she seemed startle when they shook. "Thank you." She told him as he started to walk to the door and he stopped for a split second, hearing those words and then walked out.

xxxxx

She waited for an hour till she heard the front door open. She got up from the couch where she was anxiously waiting and ran to see Damon and Stefan walking through. Damon gave a smug smile. "Told you I'd handle it. Now, Barbie is safe back at home thanks to me." Beth let out a sigh of relief. Stefan looked at Damon in disbelief.

"Yeah, more like thanks to Elijah's witch. You were half a second away from being staked if Jonas didn't show up." Stefan reminded him walking in behind him and Damon waved it off.

"I could have handled the mutts myself." Damon said. Beth rolled her eyes at him. She knew that he probably could but she didn't want to risk it. She was just glad that Elijah kept up his side of the deal. She though it'd be better to keep that to herself though. "Now, go home, I have things to do." Damon said turning to push her towards the front door.

Beth rolled her eyes again at him. She turned to Stefan who just looked amused at the exchange between them as Damon walked upstairs. "Are you okay? How bad was it, really?" She asked him seriously.

He sighed. With what happened to Caroline tonight, she shouldn't be alone. It wasn't every day you were tortured like that. She was strong but she still needed time. "It was hell for her. They tortured her and she's trying to deal. You should go see Caroline." He told her. "She really needs a friend right now."

She walked to the door before stopping and turning to him. "I have an idea." Stefan listened as she told him her plan and then left. She texted Alaric, telling him she was okay and that she was staying with Caroline. She drove to her house. She got out of her car and knocked on the door. It was a few minutes until she saw Caroline emerge wearing a black bathrobe, her hair still wet from the shower. "Hey."

"Stefan told you?" She asked. Beth nodded in response. "I'm fine."

"I know you are but it's been a long day for me. Do you mind if I stay?" Beth asked her with a small smile. Caroline knew she wanted to be there for her and she didn't really want to be alone. Caroline stepped aside and let her in. She hugged her tightly and Caroline gladly accepted it. She tried not to cry thinking of all that had happened that night.

They went into her room and Beth put her bag on the floor near the bed and waited for Stefan. This was the least she could do. 20 minutes later the doorbell rang. Caroline looked at her curiously and she just shrugged. Caroline went to answer the door and after a few minutes Beth followed. She smiled seeing Elena and Bonnie coming in. "We're going to slumber in." Elena smiled at her.

"We haven't done it in ages." Bonnie added. Caroline started laughing and crying as the girls stepped to hug her. Beth smiled at Stefan who was standing in the doorways and smiled, in thanks. He smiled back and left the girls to their sleepover. They finally let go.

"It was her idea." Elena said gesturing to Beth who was standing behind. Caroline turned and smiled at her. Elena was glad that they all had someone else they knew they could depend on. Caroline walked over and hugged her new friend.


	23. A Study Date to Remember

A Study Date to Remember:

After a night of a well-needed normal girlfriend sleepover and ignoring all of the problems that seem to pop up in Mystic Falls the girls went to bed. They all managed to squeezed in Caroline's bed comfortably. It was quiet as the girls were sleeping until Elena's phone went off. Caroline groaned and the girls all rolled over until Caroline pushed Elena out of the bed. She landed on the floor with a thump. Beth, who was on the other side of Caroline, threw a pillow over her head to muffle out the noise of Elena talking.

Elena was the first to leave the house, telling the girls about her weekend with Stefan. The other girls finally got up and dressed when they realized it was 11. "Okay, so what's the plan for today?" Caroline asked them sitting on the bed. She wanted to keep busy so she

"Well I have a plan." Beth said and her and Bonnie shared a smile. "We have to figure out everything about what Elijah's plans are and we have just the way to do it. First, I have to stop by my apartment to grab something and I'll meet you guys at the grill." She told them grabbing her bag. She said goodbye and drove to the boarding house.

She arrived and got out of the car, entering without knocking. She walked into the living room where Alaric and Damon were. They stopped talking as soon as she walked in and Damon gave her an innocent smile. "Please, please don't tell me you're planning a way to kill Elijah, who could kill you first." She asked Damon seeing the look on his face.

He pretended to be shocked she would say that. "Me? Try and kill him? El, I'm appalled that you would think I'd do that."

She looked at Alaric, who admitted, "He wants to meet him before he kills him." Damon shot him a look.

"Are you nuts? You already pissed off those wolves! I'm working on a way to find out more about what he's doing." She told him. "And Elijah's an original! He will seriously kill you!" Beth yelled at Damon who looked uninterested.

"I don't want to kill him yet!"

She groaned, knowing that it was impossible and left to go check upstairs. She finally found the powder on the nightstand that she made the other night. Damon and Alaric were still down there drinking she stopped and turned to Ric. "Please, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." She asked her godfather.

"Will do."

"Killjoy." She heard Damon mutter under his breath before she shut the door to the house.

"So, you got it?" Bonnie asked her as she walked inside the grill and she nodded, handing her to packet of powder. "Excellent." She and her walked over to where Caroline was sitting.

"You've got the knock out powder?" She asked her, eagerly and she nodded. Beth gave it to Bonnie who was going to order a drink to give to Luka. She saw Matt standing behind the counter and he waved at her and she smiled and waved back. "Is there something going on there?" She asked Beth, about her and Matt. She didn't want to admit it, but he seemed to like her.

"No! No, nothing like that. I just offered to help him with History." Beth assured her. Caroline looked somewhat convinced. "Speaking of I forgot, I was supposed to help him today. Can you tell Bonnie, I'll catch up with you guys later? She knows what to do." Caroline nodded and Beth walked over to Matt. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous with the way he was looking at her.

xxxxx

"I still don't know why Lincoln didn't have more security around him at the play." Matt sighed putting down his history book. They had been studying for over an hour on the couch. They decided his place would be best cause it was close and quiet. Beth turned so she was facing him and she took his book. Matt watched as she mumbled silently to herself, reading what he had just read. "This paper's going to kick my ass."

"Alaric is pretty easy when it comes to essays." She assured him handing him the book back. "Lincoln wanted to spend a evening with his wife with lax security. They just won the war, he wanted to celebrate." Matt just groaned and put his head in his hands. Beth put a hand on his leg. "Don't worry, Matt. Lincoln's an easy president for me. Ric practically drilled civil war history into my head. I'll help you through it." She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Beth." He smiled back at her. He knew that he wouldn't have gotten even this far if she hadn't helped him. She couldn't help but stare into his eyes, realizing how blue they really were. She stopped herself. She could not think about that. She realized how close they were and quickly stood up, letting out an awkward cough. She walked to her bag, which was on the counter where her phone was ringing. She opened the bag and saw Alaric tried to call her. It was weird cause he was supposed to be with Jenna tonight, which was why she was going to stay at Caroline or the boarding house. "Everything ok?"

"I think so." She muttered looking at her phone as she sent a text back. She walked back to the couch as Matt stood up. She was too focused on her phone that she didn't see the coffee table she bumped into. She tripped and fell, with Matt catching her by the waist breaking her fall. They landed on the floor with her on top of him. Beth blushed deeply about their current position. Matt pushed a fallen strand of hair, which was in her eyes, behind her ears. They both froze for a second and he started lean in and before she could do the same she remembered Caroline. She couldn't do that to her. Matt was her ex. She wanted to kiss him but it wasn't right. She hurried to get off of him. "I-I'm sorry. I remembered I have to go to, uh, see Alaric."

He looked slightly crestfallen before standing up himself. "Y-yeah and I have another shift at the grill." He said as an excuse as she hurried to grab her bag from the counter. She turned and bumped into him again. "S-sorry." He apologized. She nodded and walked to the door. "See you later." He mumbled out as she left.

She quickly walked to her car and started to drive. She sighed. What the hell was wrong with her? Matt was going to kiss her and what was worst was she wanted him too. She felt horrible. She almost kissed her best friend's ex. She couldn't believe she almost did that. She didn't have anywhere to go so she just drove, trying to clear her head, until her phone rang. She picked it up it was Alaric. "Hello?" She heard a scuffle. "Alaric!" She yelled into the phone. She was getting worried now. She knew he probably went back to the boarding house with Damon.

She started to drive back there. She tried to call his and Damon's number again. There was no answer. It was strange. She knew something was wrong then. She made it to the boarding house and walked into the, uneasily silent house. "Damon? Ric?" She called out. She walked into the living room where she saw Damon chained up with blood covering his neck. With a blond woman and 4 other guys standing around her. Within a minute the girl rushed over to her and grabbed her tightly by the arm and pulled her towards Damon. A flash of fear went through his eyes. She looked down and saw Alaric, lying motionless on the floor. She stopped herself from panicking remembering he had the ring on.

"Maybe some incentive will help you." Jules suggested pointing the gun she had in her hand at Beth. She looked at the gun, admiring it. "You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage. Where's the moonstone?"

"Get over it, honey. You're never going to get it." Damon taunted her. Jules placed the gun barrel on the side of Beth, near her ribs. He spared a look at her and she gave a slight shake of her head. She was not going to let them get the moonstone.

"You are making a really big mistake." Beth warned them, keeping her voice from shaking out of fear. She let out a shaky breathe that only Damon could hear. He knew that her calm voice was just a façade. She was scared. He knew that he had to get her out of this. Jules pressed the gun harder into her side and cocked the gun. "Seriously, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"5…." Jules counted down slowly. "4…." Damon had a look of panic on his face now. Beth shook her head at him. They wouldn't have it. He was tempted to speak but she wouldn't let him. She closed her eyes and blocked out everything. "3…2…." She pressed the trigger and the bullet didn't fire. Damon let out a small breath of relief.

"Failure to extract. Don't you hate it when that happens." Damon said pleasantly. Jules was confused as she looked at the gun. She checked the barrel and all the bullets were there. She pointed the gun at him now.

"Where's the moonstone!" She demanded. Damon wouldn't give it up and Beth wasn't sure if she could stop the bullet again.

"You looking for this?"


	24. Reminiscing

Reminiscing:

They all turned to see Elijah leaning in the doorway with the moonstone in hand. "Elizabeth, dear, come here." He said calmly walking forwards but Beth knew behind that façade he was livid. They threatened her and he wasn't pleased about that. She walked over to him and he stood in front of her. She honestly hadn't been happier to see him. Elijah put the moonstone on the bar. He gestured to it. "Go ahead. Take it." He allowed them. One of the guys rushed to grab it but Elijah had ripped his heart out before he reached it and he fell on the couch, dead. Two of the other guys tried to make a run for it but Elijah yanked their hearts out too. Jules ran out as the last guy, Stevie crouched on the floor. Elijah stepped towards him as he put his hood over his head. "What about you, sweetheart? Hmm? You want to take a shot?" He asked as he stood up. He quickly shook his head, frightened of the vampire. "Yes, no, yes? Where's the girl?" He asked Damon.

"I don't know."

"It doesn't really matter." Elijah said with a small smile on his face. He punched Stevie in the face and Beth heard a crack as his neck broke and he fell lifeless to the ground. Beth ran over and kneeled beside Damon, as Elijah broke the chains that they were using on him. He stepped back as Beth helped get them off of him. "You do realize this is the third time, I've saved your life now?" Damon just stared at him, looking seemingly impressed. Elijah spared Beth a look and then grabbed the moonstone as he walked out of the house.

Damon got the rest of the chains off and then stood up. "Are you okay?" He asked and she nodded and threw her arms around his neck and he hugged her back, gently rubbing her back. She was slightly shaking, as anyone would be in her situation. Damon was just glad that she was safe. "Nice job, Sabrina." He whispered in her ear and she let out a small smile as she let him go.

"Are you okay?" She asked him and he nodded. She fell to the ground to check on Alaric. "Is he okay?" She asked him worried. She knew how the ring was supposed to work but she had never seen it in action before. Damon knew that she was concerned.

"Yeah, he just needs time to wake up. Don't worry. He'll be fine." He assured her and she walked into the kitchen to get a towel and she wet it a bit before coming out to the living room. She walked over to where Damon was moving the chair and handed him the cloth to help him wipe of the blood. "Thanks." He took it and wiped his neck clean. "Where were you anyways? Alaric called you before he tried to leave."

"Oh, well I was helping Matt study for a history essay. It's easy for me c-cause of Alaric" She said quickly, picking up the chains that Elijah had broken. Damon smirked at her and she rolled her eyes at him. "Don't start." She handed him the bloody chains and he just shrugged as he took them.

"Didn't know you were into the quarterback." Damon voiced his thoughts.

"I'm not! I was just helping him study!" She insisted, though a faint blush crept over her cheeks as she sat down on the couch. She already felt guilty about it. She didn't want to feel worst. Damon didn't miss the blush either. He began to roll up the carpet that was now covered with blood, which was under the chair.

"Really? Studying? That's all? There is not even a little something you're not mentioning?" Beth shook her head at him and looked away from his eyes. "You're such a liar." He joked with a smile. She ignored him and was thankful when his phone started ringing. She didn't listen at first but then heard him say, "So he planned to kill her all along." He looked at Beth and she knew who he was talking about. Elijah. "Got it, loud and clear." Before he could say another word, they saw Alaric starting to wake. Beth dropped to her knees in front of him as he sat up. "Finally. You missed all the fun."

"Are you okay?" Beth asked him, quickly and he nodded. She helped him sit in a chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" He asked and she nodded. She smiled and hugged him, tightly. She was thankful he had that ring on him. She couldn't lose him too. He suddenly remembered who he was supposed to go see. "Oh, crap! Jenna." He said taking out his phone. Beth gave him a sympathetic smile before going to help Damon take the rug in the other room and give him some privacy.

She wandered upstairs to the bedrooms, letting Alaric talk on the phone. She found herself in Damon's room. She leaned against the bedpost. She closed her eyes, not hearing Damon coming in behind her. "You okay?" He asked her from the doorway and she nodded, still having her eyes closed. She was tired but didn't want to drive all the way home. She just wanted to sleep and forget everything. He knew, what she didn't want to admit; tonight had scared her. "No, you're not." She opened her eyes to see his concern look on his face and shook her head, confirming his thoughts. Almost kissing Matt was now trivial, when the realization that she could have died set in.

"I will be."

He nodded. He knew she was going to be okay. She was strong. "Alaric said that he was going to see you at home, cause he brought his car." He knew that him and Alaric were getting somewhere if he knowingly left Beth alone with him, plus he had a feeling he knew Beth could take care of herself if she needed to.

"Yeah, okay. Mind if I stay for a few minutes? I don't feel like driving back right now." She said sitting down on the bed. He came and sat down next to her.

"Sure. I have nothing else better to do then plan the demise of Elijah." He joked and she just let out a small laugh. She was pretty sure he wasn't kidding but was too tired to argue with him. She would have to talk about that tomorrow. She let out a yawn and leaned on his shoulder.

"What was the war like? In 1864?" She asked him softly. He was surprised by her question. He wasn't expecting that. She had her eyes closed as she waited for him to answer. He adjusted them so she was lying down and he was next to her.

"Horrible. There were…a lot of deaths. I wasn't even in it for any reasons of mine. I myself liked Lincoln. My father insisted on me enlisting and of course whatever he wanted, he got." Damon sighed thinking of Giuseppe. Beth laid her head on his chest, which caught him off guard. It was strange how at ease she was with him, he was used to everyone being on their guard around him, and afraid he would snap. He stiffened slightly but relaxed after a moment. "But I came home and that pissed him off." He said smugly and she laughed.

"Why?"

"Katherine." He said simply and she nodded. She should have known it would have something to do with her. "And you." He added. Beth opened her eyes and looked up at him. He looked completely serious as he looked forward thinking of the past. He wasn't making fun of her. He was dead serious. He pretended not to notice her look of shock. "You had written me about home and how Stefan wasn't nearly as great of a football player as I and how much you missed me." He teased and she rolled her eyes. "How your days were dull and empty without me in them. How you weren't sure you could make it another day."

She laughed at his exaggeration. She knew that she wasn't that dependent on him. "Whatever you say." She smiled but she did know there was some truth in his words. She must have missed him a lot. Damon remembered that day he came home.

"_Stefan, come one. Let's go outside. The sun is shining!" Elizabeth said entering his room where he was reading on his bed. He smiled looking up at her. She had taken it upon herself to keep them entertained. Both of their parents were often very busy and since Damon had enlisted, they hadn't seen much of him. Elizabeth was secretly afraid of hearing news of him getting hurt or worst in the war. "You've been reading that book for days." She complained._

"_That's because I'm at the end, Elizabeth." He told her holding up the book so she could see. She took it from him. _

"_Their are 8 chapters left! You're not going to finish it before dark! Come one, Stefan!" She pulled on his arm, until he finally surrendered and agreed to come with her outside. They decided to just walk around the grounds of the house. Their were currently no other tenants beside Katherine and Emily at the boarding house and luckily Katherine wasn't here today. She didn't like her something about her made Elizabeth feel uncomfortable. What was worst, was that Stefan often catered to her every need and she knew Damon would be the same when he came back._

_Thinking of Damon, made her feel a bit sad. She missed him a lot. She missed their games and how they'd walk around town. It had been a while since she got a letter, which made her more nervous. "I miss him too." Stefan interrupted her thoughts. He gave her a small smile that she returned and hooked her arm through his. She loved Stefan too. He was like her brother but she missed Damon a lot. "I'll race you around the house and back to the front door." He smiled._

"_That's no fair! You're not the one who has to wear a dress." She argued, playfully. He went to say something back but she already took off and he chuckled as he ran after her. She hid behind the hedges in the back and ran quickly around the side of the house. She giggled as she made it back to the front. She knew Stefan would still be looking for her so she walked to the door. She was surprised when she walked in; there was someone already in the house. Their back was to her as she entered into the living room. They turned and she couldn't help but let out a gasp of surprise. "Damon." She ran into his arms and he grinned as she hugged him tightly. She couldn't help but let her tears fall from her eyes and on his uniform._

"_Come on, El, I'd thought you'd be happy to see me." He joked wiping her tears away and she laughed through her tears of joy and kissed his cheek. Her best friend was here and he was safe. He held her close and smiled. Her letters had gotten to him. He read between the lines of reading with Stefan and him being a bore. She missed him, just as much as he missed her. He was glad to be home. _

"You managed to put off my father's yelling for a little while. He saw how happy you and Stefan were that I was back. I'm pretty sure it would have been much worst." Damon told her with a small smile. "I remember that being one of the best days of my human life." He looked over at Beth who had managed to drift off to sleep.

She had her arms wrapped around herself, so he knew she was cold. He gently picked her up and pulled back the covers so she was inside of the bed, after taking off her shoes. He lay on top of the covers next to her. Beth, subconsciously, laid her head back on his chest. He shouldn't do this. He shouldn't let himself feel or care because it just gets people hurt but she was his best friend. Even now, she protected and trusted him with her life. After everything, she knew that he had done. She still was here with him. He fell asleep, thinking maybe it wasn't so bad to feel at all.


	25. A Reluctant Date

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I can't explain how much I love them all! I always love to hear what you guys want to see and what you guys think about it! Definitely encourages me to write! I can't wait till I hit season 3! Thank you all so much!

A Reluctant Date:

Beth shifted, tiredly in her sleep, trying to get a few minutes more of sleep. She finally opened her eyes to see Damon with his hands behind his head, smirking at her. She jumped and sat up, seeing him. She grabbed his pillow and hit him hard. "What the hell? You scared me!" She yelled at him. He laughed as she flopped back on her side, pulling the covers up on her more, to keep warm. But then she remembered. "Oh Alaric!" She cried out looking around for her phone and Damon dangled it in front of her face and she took it.

"Don't worry, I told him you fell asleep cause you were too tired to drive home and he was just glad you were okay. You're welcome!" He smirked at her again and she thanked him. "Come on! Let's go! I have a murder to plan and I can't have you sleeping in all day." He tossed the covers off of her and she chucked a pillow at his head and it hit the door. "Missed me!" He taunted and she groaned and got up as he left the room.

"Stefan and Elena are going to stay at the lake house for a little while. Oh and you should head over to the grill later, I think you might find something interesting." Damon hinted as she came down the stairs. She stopped as soon as she saw him holding a dagger.

"Please, tell me you're not trying to kill Elijah, when you know fully well he will kill you if you try." Beth asked coming down the rest of the stairs. "Do you even know if that thing will work? Or even where he is? It's too risky!" She argued when he shrugged.

"He should be with Jenna who's showing her Mystic Falls property and Ric already called and said he was going to tag along. What a jealous boyfriend, huh?" He joked as he took a drink of blood. He saw the look on her face. "Listen, he always intended to kill Elena and I'm going to stop him before that happens."

"Yeah, well what if he kills you first?"

"I'm going to get him before he gets me." He smirked twirling the dagger in his hands. She rolled her eyes. She knew it was no use to argue with him. She would have to try later. Her phone buzzed and she read a text message from Matt, asking if they could talk at the grill.

"We're not done talking but I have to get home and change clothes. I have to go help a friend. I'll see you later." She said to a distracted Damon. She walked to the entryway of the living room. She stopped. "Just, don't do anything yet. Please? I don't want you to get hurt." She told him. He looked up, surprised. No one really voiced concern for him and he could see in her eyes she was really worried about what Elijah could do to him. He slowly nodded, agreeing. "Thank you." She turned and walked out of the house.

An hour later, Beth walked through the doors of the grill. She saw Damon with Alaric talking. She was secretly dreading the talk with Matt. He's the one that leaned in right? But she was going to let him. She walked up to an empty table, to wait for him to show. She had just finished a chapter of her Algebra book when he walked up to her table. "Hi." She got out.

"Hey." He replied, just as nervous. "Can we talk?" She nodded and he sat across from her. She saw Jenna coming in to the grill with Elijah with her. He glanced over at her before walking over to the table where Alaric and Damon were with his girlfriend. "Um, listen about last night…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Alaric needed me and I uh had to leave." She explained quickly. She thought he wanted to talk about her abruptly leaving, even though it was more about them almost kissing.

"Well it's less about you leaving and uh, more about us almost kissing." He said softly.

"Oh, yeah that…" She mumbled looking down at the table. She really wanted to avoid this talk. "I'm sorry about that. I guess we were just caught up in the moment and one thing led to another. Listen, I don't want things to be awkward between us. We can just forget about." She suggested. She saw Damon standing up and walking over to her and she viciously shook her head at him but he just smiled and kept walking.

"That's the thing. I really like you, Beth." He admitted to her. She looked at him, surprised at his confession. She thought that he still liked Caroline and the almost kiss was an impulse. "I don't want to forget about it." He was serious and Beth didn't know what to say. She liked him, yes but Caroline was her best friend and she couldn't play on those feelings. Luckily, Damon got there before she could reply.

"Hey! I thought you were going to meet up with us?" He asked, giving a smirk to Matt. Matt gave him a small wave. Damon gave Beth a knowing look and she got up.

"Right, I forgot." She apologized and then turned to Matt. "I have to go. I-I'll catch up with you later." Damon led her away and towards the table where, Alaric, Jenna. Elijah and Andie were.

"Really? You almost kissed him? The quarterback? I almost would have preferred the mutt." He muttered. Beth elbowed him hard in his ribs as they came to the table. "Look who I found, wandering around." He smiled as he slid back into his seat, next to Andie. Jenna gave her a small wave and smile as Alaric was glaring daggers at the Damon for bringing her over here.

"I don't believe we've met." Elijah turned to her. He gave her a small mysterious smile and held out his hand to her. "I'm Elijah." She shook his hand.

"Beth. It's nice to meet you." She smiled back at him, playing along. She didn't know why, but she knew that there was a reason Damon brought her over here. She dropped her hand from his.

"Well as much as I'd like to continue you this, I've got papers to grade." Alaric quickly made up an excuse as he stood up. He knew that Damon was up to something and he didn't want Beth anymore involved then she already was.

"No, you know what?" Andie spoke up, next to Damon. "We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party!" She suggested with a smile.

"Ooh, my girl! Full of good ideas." Damon smirked, praising her. "I'll be happy to host. Say, tonight. Maybe?" Beth glared at him. She knew exactly what he was trying to do. Elijah had his suspicions also.

"It's good for me. Jenna?" Andie asked her. Alaric was just as reluctant as Beth was.

"I don't know if tonight works…."

"I'm free!" Jenna said with a forced smile on her face. Beth could feel the tension between them but she didn't have much time to concentrate on that. Damon turned to her.

"Beth?"

"I'm sure you guys wouldn't want me hanging around." She smiled pleasantly while Damon glared right at her. He said he would tell her and she was caught off guard. She wasn't going to help get himself killed when he tried and failed to kill Elijah.

"I'd be happy to escort you." Elijah offered. Damon stopped glaring and smiled. He was getting exactly what he wanted. Elijah would of course want her there. Damon knew that. He elaborated. "I'm a bit old fashioned." He explained to the group. "I wouldn't let a lady go without a date."

Jenna smiled at him. She found him it charming how he would take Beth to the dinner. Elijah gave her a knowing look. This was her end of the deal. Beth knew that she wouldn't get out of this. She would completely chew Damon out when they were alone though. "Okay, sounds great." He smiled back at her.

"Perfect!" Damon smiled happily.

xxxxx

"Are you insane? What the hell do you think you're doing?" Beth asked Damon when everyone else left to get ready. He leaned over and took one of her fries off her plate. "Are you going to try and kill him at the party?"

"It's just a getting to know you thing." Beth looked skeptically at him. Just this morning he was talking about a plan to kill him. "Listen, I thought about what you said and you're right. It would be too soon. I have to know more about his plan."

She just shook her head. "And why do I have to be there?"

"Cause he likes you." Beth didn't deny it. There had to be some reason why he saved her life and the vision she had, made sense. "He was probably in love with you in the past. I want him to be in a good mood. Besides, would you really leave Alaric there by himself, knowing what Elijah was capable of?" He asked her. She kicked his shin. "Ouch!"

"You're an ass!" She hissed at him crossing her arms over her chest. She would go cause she owed Elijah for saving them and Alaric was going to be there. Damon could see the apparent anger she had. He pulled the guilt trip card on her.

"El, I should have told you and I'm sorry." He apologized to her. She refused to look at him. He leaned forward so she had no choice but to look at him. "I promise that I won't let him hurt you, ever. I'll be there and I'll protect you."

Beth saw he was sincere. He wouldn't knowingly put her in danger. He saw how Elijah looked at her. It was how Stefan looked at Elena and how he used to look at Katherine. He wouldn't hurt her. She nodded. She trusted Damon and she knew that he wouldn't let anything happen. "Okay, fine. I'll go." She agreed. She got up to leave. "But you owe me one." She told him as she left. He smiled as she walked away, now he just needed to confirm the dagger would work.

"Just go!" Beth said pushing Alaric towards the door. He was supposed to pick Jenna up and go ahead of Beth to the boarding house. He was lenient to leave her alone with Elijah though. He was an original, more dangerous than an ordinary vampire.

"I can stay though! I don't like you being there with him. Damon shouldn't have involved you." He told her as she grabbed his jacket off the coat hanger and gave it to him.

"Well, it's too late to back out now and I can take care of myself. Ric, don't worry. I promise I'll be okay." She assured him. She gave him a smile and he couldn't help but smile back. He kissed the top of her head. She knew he would argue you again so she started to push him out the door. "Now, go! I'll see you there." He finally left, reluctantly and she went back to her room to find an outfit.

A half an hour later the doorbell rang. Beth finally found a dress that would work for the party. She grabbed her bag and walked to the door. She opened it to reveal, Elijah standing there in a suit as always. He was astonished at her. Her black scoop line dress came down to her knees, which she paired that with ballet flats. "You look as beautiful as ever, Elizabeth." He complimented her. Beth couldn't help but smile a little at his flattering remark as he offered her his arm.

"Thank you, Elijah." She thanked him as she shut the apartment door behind her and took his arm that he offered her, graciously. It was time for the dinner party.


	26. The Beginning of a Long Night

The Beginning of a Long Night:

Damon opened the door to Elijah and Beth. He had a smirk on his face as always. "Good evening." Elijah greeted him. Damon's eyes flickered over to Beth's and she smiled, to show that she was all right.

"Thank you for coming. Please, come in." He opened the door a little wider for them. Beth went to go in but Elijah gently pulled her a back.

"Just a moment." He said looking at Damon. "Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions on how this evening is to proceed, I suggest you reconsider." He told him politely but beneath his voice was a warning tone. Beth felt a chill go up her back.

"No, nothing dishonorable. Just a getting to know you." He smiled at him and Beth hoped her was telling the truth. He told her he just wanted to know more about the plan but Damon was unpredictable. He could do something on a whim.

Elijah took this into consideration. "Hmm, well that's good. Because, you know, although, Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house, besides, dear Elizabeth, of course. Are we clear?" He asked Damon. Damon spared a look at Beth. Beth swore she saw a glint of worry in his eyes but he shook it off.

"Crystal." He agreed. Elijah smiled pleasantly and then he saw Jenna and walked towards her, leaving Beth with Damon.

"Jenna! Wonderful to see you again, how are you?" He asked politely as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Beth finally felt relaxed when Damon took her aside.

"Are you okay?" He asked her concerned. He was having second thoughts. He knew that he wouldn't hurt Beth but he could see how worried she was about the night. He tried to take Beth once, he couldn't let him try and take her again. "I can call it off."

She shook her head. "No, I'll be fine." She smiled at him. They needed to know more about what Elijah's plan was. If having to endure a dinner party was the only way to get the information then that's what she'd do. She knew deep inside that he wouldn't hurt her anyways. She just hoped Damon wouldn't do anything to make him angry. Elijah was too close to warn him about that though. "Let's go." She said.

They all finally sat down for dinner. John had apparently made an unwelcome appearance before she arrived with Elijah. From what she knew, no one really wanted him here. Beth took her seat next to Elijah and on the left side of Damon. Alaric looked a bit nervous with her being here, but he didn't say anything. Jenna who was seated on the other side of the Damon, poured him wine. "I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town."

"Hmm, do tell." He inquired of Elijah. Beth's eyes flickered over to Elijah's as he began talking.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a fraction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690's." He explained calmly as he took a sip of his wine. "Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution."

"Hmm, because they were witches." Jenna added to Damon. He was surprisingly interested in what Elijah was saying.

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem." Damon's girlfriend said to them all.

"Andie's a journalist. Big on facts." Damon told him.

"Well, the lore says that there was a wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in neighboring settlements, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned." It wasn't exactly desire for a witch to hear about other witches being tortured and killed for practicing. It actually made Beth sick to think about, especially if that could happen again. "Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire." Elijah trailed off. He saw how unnerved Beth looked talking about it. He felt horrible; he spoke without thinking of how she would feel. "Could you pass the bread?" Damon passed him the basket with a glare directed towards him.

There was a certain air of discomfort at the table. Alaric cleared his throat as Jenna spoke up. "I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society." Jenna joked as the others laughed. Beth felt Damon gently bump her leg and she looked up. He gave her a knowing look. He was worried about how she would take all of this but she just smiled and gave her a short nod, to show she was ok.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me." John said interested. Beth got a weird vibe off of him.

"So, why would you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon questioned him.

"You know…a healthy historian's curiosity of course." He smiled taking a sip of his wine. Damon glanced at Beth. They both knew that had something to do with the sun and moon curse. It must be something that was used in the ritual to break the curse.

"Of course."

Soon after everyone had finished eating. They stood up to have drinks and coffee. Beth saw Damon give Andie a look. "The gentleman should take their drinks in the study." She suggested politely. Beth raised her eyes in suspicion.

"I have to say the food was almost as lovely as the company." Elijah complimented them all.

"I like you." Andie smiled pointing to him. Elijah smiled at her and then lifted up Beth's hand to kiss her knuckle. She had a forced smile on her face as she let him. Elijah still wasn't used to Elizabeth's uneasiness towards him. There was a time where he would be one of the people she could go to when she was uncomfortable or scared. It was odd for him not to have any physical contact at all towards her and he was the one she feared. Damon and he walked out of the room to the study.

Beth walked into the kitchen with the dirty plates and set them in the dishwasher. She eyed the alcohol near the fridge. The wine was just sitting there, on the counter but it was too risky. Alaric was cool about most things but she was pretty sure he'd freak if he saw her. She ignored it as she hurried back into the room where Alaric was and John and Jenna passed her. Alaric was on the edge as he looked for something to write on. He finally found a pencil and paper. He wrote quickly then handed it to her. _'Dagger will kill Damon! Stop him!'_

Beth didn't have time to be angry with Damon for lying. She rushed back into the study where Elijah and Damon were talking. She saw Damon quickly put something back on the bar. Alaric was right behind her as he walked down the stairs. "Hey, sorry, we forgot about dessert." She gave them an apologetic smile. Damon could see right through it, though. Something was going on. "Elijah." Beth held out her hand for Elijah to take, with hopeful eyes and wide smile.

"Of course." Elijah could never refuse her when she smiled at him like that. He took her hand and gave her a little spin that made her smile wider as they left the room. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she led him into the dining room, where Andie, and Jenna were. Soon, Damon and Alaric followed. Damon sat at his seat, glaring daggers at John.

"Sorry, guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food." Jenna joked as she left and Beth stood up to go help her in the kitchen. Jenna gave her a small smile and told her to go ahead and sit down, she would be fine.

Beth nodded and walked back into the dining room. She gasped loudly as she saw Elijah's desiccated body in his chair. He was dead. Damon moved to help her but he had to grab the body. Alaric quickly went over to her and grabbed her arm. "Shhh. It's okay." He said putting a finger to his mouth and she nodded. "I'm going to help get him downstairs. Don't let Jenna know."

A half hour later, they had made an excuse for why Elijah had to leave and Alaric took Jenna home. Damon and her were now cleaning up the rest of dinner while, Andie was somewhere in the house. "Well, I think that went excellent." Damon smiled at her as he handed her the last plate.

"Yeah, I mean other than, Jenna almost finding out and John almost tricking you to kill yourself, it was awesome!" She agreed sarcastically with an eye roll. Before he could respond, his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered. His sudden cheerful demeanor left his face. He ran out of the kitchen. Beth followed him into the cellar. He opened the door and saw Elijah gone. "Oh, no."

"Oh no? Oh no!" She shouted. "What happened, Damon?" She asked as they raced up the stairs. He grabbed his car keys and threw her, her bag that she brought.

"Long story short, Elijah's alive and since he didn't come after you first, he's most likely going for Elena cause we didn't keep up the deal." He said as he grabbed his jacket and pushed her out the door. "We have to get there before he does."

A took almost an hour to get to Elena's family's lake house. Damon had snuck her, them in the back even though, there was no sign of Elijah yet. Beth walked ahead to the front of the house, where she saw Stefan and Elena near the front of the door. "Are you okay?" Elena asked her quietly as she walked closer to them and Beth nodded.

"He's here." Stefan said suddenly. Beth looked out the small window on the side. Elijah was rotating small rocks in his hands. He threw them at the house and the force of the rocks made the door break and come off its hinges. Stefan pulled Beth and Elena back before they got too close.

"You guys have to go. I need to talk to him alone." Beth told them and Elena shook her head, fiercely. Stefan was reluctant too. Elijah was here for both of them.

"Beth…" Stefan said in a warning tone. "It's too dangerous."

"I'm okay. He can't come in the house." She assured them both.

"You know, I might not be able to enter this house…But I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out." Elijah told them.

She went to move but Stefan put hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Be careful." He mouthed and she nodded.

Beth wrapped her arms, around herself and walked to the entrance of the door. Elijah stood there, patiently waiting for her. "They shouldn't have done what they did." She said apologetically. She was very calm as she spoke, though she wasn't on the inside.

"Tell Elena that the deal is off." He told her. He couldn't blame her for what Damon and Alaric did but he wasn't going to just let them off. The deal was broken. He had warned them what he would do if the deal were broken. It was only fair.

"Negotiate with me. Make a deal with me." She pleaded with him. He looked into her eyes and felt his heart break just slightly. She would do anything to keep her loved ones safe. His tone was just as indifferent though.

"You have nothing to negotiate with." He told her. She had to think quickly. Beth dropped her hands from her torso to reveal a sharp cutting knife. She held it firmly in her hands.

"How are you going to lure Klaus to Mystic Falls after the doppelganger is no longer human?" She challenged him, though she didn't feel as confident as she came off as. Stefan wasn't worried. He knew she was trying to trick him. "I'll stab her and Stefan will heal her and then I'll kill her and she'll become a vampire. Just like Katherine did. She'll be safe from Klaus." Elijah listened to her as she continued. "But I won't touch her if you make me the deal, you made her. Promise me, you won't harm anyone we love. Even if they've harmed you." She asked him, the desperation was apparent in her tone.

"You're not going to force your friend to turn." He knew her well. She would never want to force that on Elena. Beth could never hurt her friend like that. One of the things he loved most about her was her never-ending loyalty and devotion towards her loved ones. She would protect them no matter what. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I'm going to have to call your bluff."

She let out a sigh of defeat. She suddenly had an idea. She looked at the knife and then at him. He cared about her. She knew that, even Damon thought he loved her. "You're right." She agreed.

This was really going to hurt. Before anyone could stop her, she plunged the knife into her stomach. She saw Elena gasp and cover her mouth, out of the corner of her eye. Warm blood, immediately ran down her body. "No!" Elijah rushed to get to her side but he wasn't invited in. The pain that she felt was almost unbearable. The knife slid out of her grip as she pressed tightly on her wound. She was doing her best to keep standing. "Yes! You can have your deal. Elizabeth, please let me heal you." He begged her. He could let her die, not again. It killed him to see her in this much pain.

"Give me your word!"

"I give you my word." He agreed. Beth leaned forward and fell into his arms. He gently embraced her before he felt a piercing pain in his chest and he felt himself start to die. Beth felt horrible, seeing the look of confusion and betrayal on his face as he fell, with the dagger in his chest. Beth felt herself, slipping away as she lost the will to stand. Before she could close her eyes, Damon was right by her side, feeding her his blood.

"Come on, El." He encouraged her, trying to get her to drink. Beth finally managed to drink the blood and he dropped his wrist from her lips as her wound healed. Stefan and Elena walked out, looking at the dead original. "Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out." He advised them.

xxxxx

"How you holding up?" Damon asked her as they drove back. He laid his jacket on her. She was trying to keep her eyes open, but it was hard. They put Elijah into the car with Elena and Stefan. He would meet them at the house after he took her home Beth felt better than she had when she stabbed herself but a bit guilty. She knew that it was necessary though, to protect Alaric and Damon and her friends.

"Could be worst." She shrugged as he kept his eyes on the road. She looked out the window before remembering what she wanted to tell him. "Let's um, not tell Alaric about the stabbing thing, ok?"

"Why not?" He asked her. "He would want to know, El."

"Yeah, I know and then he'd feel guilty about not being there to protect me and he'd blame himself. Just don't, please." She asked him. She didn't want Alaric to worry anymore than he already does.

She could still see the reluctantly on Damon's face. She gave him a small pout when he glanced at her. He groaned. "Fine, I won't say anything to him."

"Good, besides you owe me for lying to me. By the way, don't do that again." She told him and he nodded, unconvincingly. "I mean it, Damon. Tonight could have been way worst. You have to trust me."

"I do trust you." He assured her.

"Then, promise me, no more lies." She told him. He looked at her.

"No more lies." He promised her. Beth smiled, accepting it. She leaned on his arm as she let herself fall asleep. She was happy that, they were safe, for now. Klaus was still coming but Elijah wouldn't go after Alaric or her friends. Damon smiled down at her as he drove her back home.


	27. An Unwanted Visitor

An Unwanted Visitor:

_Some days I find myself contemplating if anything will ever go as planned. This is one of those days. With all that happened at the dinner party and the lake house, I wouldn't mind for it to be a regular day. Sadly, that's obviously not going to happen with Katherine out of the tomb. Yes, that is correct. I wrote that right. Damon called me this morning. The bitch is back. Apparently, when Elijah died his compulsion on her wore off, granting her release from the tomb, another reason why Damon should have listened to me._

_Still this may work to our advantage. She claims she wants to help and right now we need all the help we can get. It seems like Katherine knows more about my past, then Damon. There are things he can't seem to answer and Katherine is always hinting at. I want to find out what. And with all of this going on, I still have to deal with regular high school drama. Matt admitted he liked me, which would be amazing cause I like him. But, Caroline is my best friend. She probably still has feelings for Matt too. I don't know what to do. I'm so confused. I miss Tyler too, even after what he did. I could have talked to him about this and even though he can be a dick, he would know what to say. I have to go for another day that's sure to be filled with drama and confusion._

_Beth_

"Hey!" Beth turned and saw Jeremy running up towards her. She smiled as he caught up to her. She was hoping that this would be a normal day for once. Dinner Party events left her exhausted and in need of a nice boring day without any problems. "Hey. How are you doing? Elena told me what happened last night." He told her as they walked up to her locker

"I'm fine. A bit of vampire's blood and I'm good to go." She joked and Jeremy chuckled. He leaned on the locker next to hers, waiting since they had their next class together. Bonnie walked pass as Beth shoved her books in. She saw the exchange of smiles between the two and couldn't help but smirk. "So you and Bonnie, huh?"

Jeremy quickly looked up. "What? No. No, of course not. She's Elena's best friend." He said. Beth scoffed and gave him a look of disbelief. She wasn't blind. She could see there was obviously something going on between the two of them. "Ok, fine, but you can't tell Elena about us. Not until we tell her first."

"I won't." She said closing her locker door. "She'll understand, Jeremy. Trust me, she's dating a 150-year-old vampire. I'm pretty sure, she'll have no problem with her best friend and brother dating." She assured him and he smiled. She saw Matt coming over from out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't deal with this right now with everything that was going on. It would be less dangerous for both of them. "Come one, Algebra is waiting." She pulled on Jeremy's arm towards the classroom as the bell rang.

xxxxx

"It was bad." Alaric told Elena and Beth. They were in an empty classroom and he was filling them in on the Jenna fight. Beth knew most of what happened but Alaric wanted to tell Elena himself. "You know, John planted all these seeds about Isobel and now Jenna knows I'm lying about something."

"I'm really starting to hate this guy." Beth muttered under her breath.

"John's going to end up dead on the kitchen floor if he's not careful." Elena said, convinced. John may be her father but he was pissing everyone off, especially Damon. He doubled crossed him and that's something that you do not want to do Damon, particular if he doesn't like you.

Alaric sighed. "Yeah, well, easier said than done. I gave him back his ring so…"

"Wait! What? You gave him the ring?" Beth asked and he nodded. She couldn't believe it. He would be dead if it wasn't for that ring. John had no right to take it from him. Elena gave them a sympathetic look. "Are you serious? That thing has saved you more times than I can count. You're going to need that!"

"Beth, I'll be fine. I still drink and wear vervain. John's going to need anyways, after making Damon angry. Don't worry about me." He said putting his hands on her shoulders. She gave a reluctant nod of her head and he continued, turning back to Elena. "Look, Jenna keeps asking about Isobel. You know, was she murdered? Why haven't they found the body? I mean, how much longer can she stay in the dark?"

"You think we should tell her the truth?" Elena asked. She honestly wasn't sure how Jenna would handle it. When she found out, she was freaking out about it but she did come around.

"I'm saying, I can't be with her and not tell her." Alaric told them, sadly. Beth knew that it wasn't easy for him to lie to her and they had been lying to Jenna a lot longer than they had Beth. "It's not fair to her and it's not the kind of relationship I want."

"And it's becoming more dangerous for her not to know." Beth added.

"I know. I thought we'd at least hold off until we dealt with Klaus. You know, and even then, how do we tell someone what we know? How does someone hear that?" Elena asked them. They were in a tight spot and it was affecting everyone's lives.

"Look, I'm sorry to put this on you." Alaric apologized to her. "But I feel it's your decision to make. And whatever you decided to do, I'll respect it. I want to be honest with her. But until then, Jenna and I are done." He was resigned to that fact. Elena left soon after that, to let them talk.

"How you holding up?" Alaric asked her. Beth gave him a small smile. He was worried about her, as he should be but she was more worried about him. She knew that the Jenna fight got him really upset. He had hardly gotten any sleep last night. She heard him walking around the house. She wished there was something she could do to fix it. Damon, as promised kept the stabbing to himself. They both knew it wouldn't do any good to have him more concerned than he already was, especially when she was okay now.

"I'll be okay." She assured. "You?"

"I'll be fine. I'll go to the grill to drown my sorrows in drinking." He half-joked. He gave her a sad smile.

"I'll find a way to protect you. I'll look for some spells and see what I can do." She told him. She couldn't help him with Jenna but she could help keep him safe. With him safe, she wouldn't worry as much. Before he could open his mouth to argue, she interrupted. "And it is necessary, Ric, especially since you don't have the ring."

Alaric smiled at her. "Okay, you win. You know, you're just like your mom." Beth felt her heart tug at the mention of her mother. It seemed like just yesterday, she was teaching her spells and cheering her on with Alaric, at her piano recitals. "She was stubborn about everything too, almost always got her way." He kissed the top of her head. "She'd be so proud of you, Beth."

"I hope so." She said so softly, he could barely hear her. A silence fell between them before she spoke up again. "I have to go talk to Damon. I'll see you later." She waved at him before hoisting her bag over her shoulder and exiting the classroom.

xxxxx

Beth walked into the boarding house. She heard inaudible voices coming from the living room. She walked in to see an angry Damon hovering over Katherine, on the piano bench, his hand tightly wrapped around her neck. He looked up at her, once he heard her. "If you're going to kill her, please don't get any blood on the piano." Beth asked walking completely in the room. She didn't like Katherine for obvious reasons, especially knowing how she hurt Damon. She herself didn't understand why they didn't just kick her out but she trusted Damon. Damon had a small smirk on his face as he let Katherine up.

He walked over to Beth who was now going through the journals that were on the table. "Don't worry. Your precious piano would be stain free. I'd do it outside, so I don't get blood in the house." Katherine glared at her as she stalked over to them.

"What are we looking for?" Beth asked Damon as he handed her one of the journals. She took it and sat on the couch. Damon carefully kept an eye on Katherine while Beth was in the room. He didn't trust her especially with Beth.

"A place where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple hundred years ago." He told her.

"Emily Bennet told me about the massacre." Katherine spoke up. "It was a big deal in witch folklore. When a witch dies violently, they release a mystical energy marking the place of their death with power."

"Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre." Damon realized.

"What was he going to do when he found it?" Katherine asked interested. Damon wasn't keen on sharing anything with her though.

"I don't know." He said looking at the journals. Katherine looked disappointed. "What did papa witch and baby witch have to say?" Damon asked suddenly. Beth looked up from the journal and saw Stefan leaning in the doorway. He looked at Katherine.

"Isn't she gone or dead yet?"

"I can gladly help will either of those." Beth added giving Katherine a pleasant smile. Stefan didn't hide his smile either.

"For the last time, I'm here to help. Can we please skip the secrets, hmm?" She asked impatiently. Damon rolled his eyes but allowed Stefan to continue to reveal what he found out.

"Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believed if a witch could channel enough power… they wouldn't need one."

Damon and Beth exchanged a look. "Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches."

"Yeah I think that would do it." Beth agreed.

"We just need to find it." Stefan said. He was mostly talking to Damon and Beth. It was unspoken but they all knew they couldn't trust Katherine. So, when one of them found it, they would know better than to tell her.

Stefan left to go upstairs, which left Beth with Damon and Katherine. Beth read through the journals on the couch with her feet on Damon's lap, who was sitting right next to her also reading one of the journals. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight, not with Katherine around the house. Speaking of, she watched their interactions with slight jealousy. As soon as Katherine left the room for a second, Beth grabbed a nearby pen and paper, she quickly scribbled on it. _'Do you know where the witches where burned?'_ And tossed it in Damon's lap.

He read it and quickly wrote back on the other side. _'I think so. Tell you later. Burn this.'_ And handed it back to her. Beth nodded and proceeded to do as he said by placing the paper on fire with her powers and letting it burn in an ashtray. Katherine strolled back downstairs. "So, we find anything yet, cause I'm getting bored."

"Make yourself useful then." Damon tossed a book to her, barely looking up from what he was reading. Katherine sighed but took it and sat down.

"Actually since you're so bored, you can shed a little light on a specific subject." Beth said putting the book down and turning so she was facing Katherine, who's interest spiked. Damon gave her a wary look. Anything between the two of them was not good. "How did I die?" She asked the vampire simply.

A mischievous smile grew on Katherine's face as she sat lazily on the empty chair. Before she could speak, Damon did. "I have to show you something upstairs." Damon said suddenly standing up, throwing a glare at Katherine. He was already pissed at her for knowing that the dagger would kill him if he used it, he didn't need her to worry Beth than she already was.

"Bring it down." Beth said through clenched teeth. She didn't understand why he was doing this now. He knew how much she wanted the truth, granted it was from Katherine but for right now she was her only shot at knowing anything.

"I can't." He hissed back, pulling her up. Katherine smiled, victoriously at the fighting friends. Beth reluctantly went with him as he pulled her upstairs to his bedroom. He shut the door behind them as she crossed her arms, glaring at him. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing? She might know something!" Beth said pointing towards the door.

"She's trying to play you! Katherine's manipulating you. You can't believe anything she says." Damon told her. He honestly wasn't sure if Katherine was lying or not but he couldn't let her trick Beth. She would be even more worried than she already is. "I told you, El, I'll help you find out whatever we can but just don't go to her. It's not worth it."

"Fine." She agreed, reluctantly. She knew he was probably right but she was desperate to know how Elijah and Klaus know her and why Klaus wants her dead. She'd have to figure something else out. Her phone rang in her pocket and she saw a text from Caroline. _'Live band at Grill. Come hang. Please?'_ She would love to chill for a bit but Matt was going to be there. She never replied to his calls and avoided him at school. "It's Care. She wants me to come with her to the Grill."

"You should go then!" Damon agreed quickly. He knew she probably wanted to avoid Matt but the wanted her out of the boarding house. The farther away from Katherine she was, the safer she would be. "We can finish up the journals. Don't worry. Go have fun." She hesitated but nodded.

"Yeah, I-I'll go." She agreed.

"Good." He smiled. He saw she was still nervous, probably about seeing Matt there. "Hey, El? You should take a chance on this jock. If you really like him, Barbie will understand." He said. He honestly thought that Matt wasn't her type but he was a good guy. He could tell he liked her and he wouldn't hurt her. Beth smiled at him.

Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He winked and Beth laughed at that.

"There's nothing you wouldn't do."


	28. Feelings and Secrets Revealed

Feelings and Secrets Revealed:

Beth walked into the noisy Grill and almost immediately saw Caroline with Bonnie and Elena. They were watching the live band that was playing. She waved her over to them. Caroline hugged her. "You came!" She said excitedly.

"I did." Beth chuckled as Elena gave her a side hug too. She saw Alaric over by that bar with Jenna. She also saw Matt out of the corner of her eye cleaning a table. She turned quickly before he could see her and listened to the band with them. "They're good."

"Yeah they are." Caroline agreed. She didn't miss her trying to hide from Matt. She knew that Matt was looking for her earlier. Elena and the girls looked over at Jenna who was now talking to Alaric.

"How's Alaric?" Elena asked Beth kindly. She knew how hard Jenna was taking being lied to but they were trying to protect her. But Alaric was hurting the most about it.

"He feels bad about lying to Jenna. He hates to keep secrets from her." Beth revealed sadly.

"Maybe that's out mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyways." Elena thought out loud. The girls nodded in agreement with her. Living this supernatural life and trying to keep the people safe was hard. Caroline looked at them all. This was the opposite of what tonight was supposed to be about. They were supposed to have fun with no vampire drama or worries whatsoever. Caroline started to take off her jacket. "What are you doing?" Elena asked as she gave her, her jacket and walked through the crow. "Where are you going?"

The three girls shared a confused look as Caroline ran up to the stage where the band had finished their song. She smiled, nervously at the crowd. "Hey, everybody! Let's here it for the band!" She encouraged.

Jenna had walked over to Elena. "This isn't going to end well." She finished the shot she had brought with her.

"Weren't they awesome?" She asked. She was excited and nervous at the same time but she wasn't going to back out of this. Elena, Bonnie, Beth and Jenna all looked baffled at where she was going with this. "So, this week has been a really rough time for me and my friends. And sometimes you just got to let go and…. I can sing!" Elena looked at the others.

"Sing?"

"Yeah! Yeah, you know what? I'm going to sing!" She said. She turned to the lead singer. Beth couldn't hear what she was saying but after a minute they started to play. Caroline's voice rang out through the grill as she started to sing 'Eternal Flame.' All the girls were surprised with how good of a singing voice she had.

"She's good." Beth said surprised. Elena smiled and agreed. Caroline sang her heart out and Beth looked around the grill. She saw Jenna staring at Alaric, who looked miserable. Her eyes landed on Matt who was listening to Caroline singing. His eyes met hers for a second and they shared smile before she looked down. Elena caught the look they shared and saw Matt continuing to look at her.

Caroline finished the whole crowd clapped for her including the girls, who were proud of their friend. Beth hugged her as she got off the stage. "You rocked, Care!" She praised her with a smile. Caroline giggled and thanked her as Elena and Bonnie both moved to hug her too.

Elena and Bonnie moved off to get food, leaving Caroline and Beth to talk by themselves. "You seriously were incredible. I didn't know you could sing."

"Yeah, well just in my room but it felt great being up there." She admitted laughing out of happiness. Beth smiled at her friend. She was glad at least one of them was having a good night. Caroline glanced to the side and saw Matt staring at Beth. "So, you and Matt?" Beth was quick to respond, not wanting Caroline to be mad.

"That's nothing! It's nothing. We're just…"

"I think you should go for it! He likes you." She encouraged her enthusiastically. She wanted Matt to be happy and she could tell that he liked her by the way he was staring at her since she walked in. Beth was shocked at her reaction. Matt was her ex but then again he was Elena's ex too and they've been friends longer.

"What?"

"Yeah, Matt and I had out time and it didn't work." She explained and her mind wandered to Tyler. "And I don't know. Tyler kissed me and it was different and I liked it. But he's gone now."

"He'll come back, Care. I know he will." She smiled at her. She knew Tyler and her had gotten close the last few weeks before he left. She just hoped he'd come back. "But as for Matt, I'm pretty sure that chance has been blown. I've been kind of avoiding him." Caroline just smiled seeing Matt over her shoulder, staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing. Don't worry. I'm sure he'll come around." She smiled. Elena came back. "I'll be right back."

"Hey, what was that all about?" She asked about Caroline.

"Just Caroline, you know." She replied with a small laugh. Elena and her made their way to the pool table.

"Yes! I won again!" Beth cheered as she hit the final ball into the hole and put the stick down. "That's what the 3rd round I've won?" She smirked victoriously. She didn't notice Caroline coming towards her while Matt was cleaning a table nearby.

"Another round." Elena argued and she started to rack them up again. "Hey, Care. Hey, Matt." She smiled as they walked up.

"Hey." Caroline said enthusiastically as Matt just gave them a shy smile. Caroline gave Matt her cup of water she was drinking. "Are you playing another round?" She asked as she walked over to grab a stick before they answered her.

"Hey." Beth greeted him quietly.

"Hey." He said back. Caroline could have rolled her eyes at them. She decided they both needed a bit of a push as she grabbed the pool stick. She saw Elena shaking her head fiercely at Caroline, knowing what she was going to do. She just smiled and inconspicuously hit Matt with it, making him accidentally spill the water on Beth. She let out a surprise gasp as the cold water drenched her shirt. Elena put a hand over her mouth gasping in surprise.

"I'm so sorry!" Matt apologized, looking embarrassed. Beth waved it off.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Caroline apologized quickly. "I'm such a klutz. Here, why don't you help her clean up?" She suggested to Matt. Beth could have laughed at how unsubtle she was but before she could say anything Caroline practically ushered them both into the nearby bathroom. They stood there for a few seconds until Matt broke the silence.

"Caroline gets what Caroline wants." Matt joked at the awkward situation they were both put in. Beth laughed with him in agreement.

"Apparently so." She agreed. She moved towards the sink, taking off her over plaid shirt while doing so, leaving her only in her black tank top. He walked over to her and turned on the water to help rinse off the shirt. "Oh, you don't have to do that. I know it was Caroline."

"I know but I want to." He smiled sweetly at her and she felt herself smile back at him. He finished rinsing the shirt and handed it back to her. "I'm sorry for putting you on the spot the other day. It wasn't fair to you especially if you're with Salvatore."

It tool her a minute to register what he said and the look she had was between laughter and disgust when she realized who he was talking about. "Wait! You think? Ugh, I almost threw up a little bit. You think that I'm with Damon? Damon Salvatore? Why?"

"He took you away the other day and he seemed kind of protective."

"Because he's like an older brother, Matt! He's a big overprotective brother to me! Just no! That is so not happening!" She said denying it. It wasn't that Damon wasn't attractive cause she had to admit Damon was hot but it wasn't like that between them. Sure, he made his flirty comments but that was just Damon. It wasn't going any further than that. Matt still didn't look convinced. She decided to take a leap of faith and she would just blame Damon if it went wrong.

"Look, I like you, Matt! Not Damon. Okay?" She let out a nervous laugh. She didn't stop though. "I've been driving myself completely crazy cause I like you. Any girl would like you. You're smart, funny and sweet and I completely-" Beth was cut off when Matt leaned forward and kissed her. She didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back. The butterflies in her stomach went wild.

After a few minutes they broke the kiss to breathe, both with ridiculous smiles on their faces. "I like you too." Matt replied before he pressed his lips to hers again. It was officially a great day.

xxxxx

The lights went out and Beth was the one to pull away first. He smiled at her before going to open the door to the bathroom. He saw that the power was out through out the grill. "The power's out." He told her. "I should probably go help." He thought aloud and she nodded. She knew that he still had to work. He walked back to give her a long kiss and then left. Beth turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her smile was so wide it was ridiculous. She laughed to herself when she heard the bathroom door open. Stefan and Elena came in; looking worried with Caroline behind them.

"We have a problem." Elena told her worried. She felt bad for bringing her into this when the night was starting to look up for her. Stefan walked forward.

"What's going on?" She asked them.

"Jonas is here and he's after Elena." He explained quickly. "We have a plan but I need to get Elena out of here."

"What can I do?" Beth asked him. Stefan flashed her a small smile of appreciation. He knew she'd be on board. He told her about him going to meet Damon at the boarding out with Katherine and her waiting to bring Elena home, while Caroline distracted Jonas. He knew that would be where Jonas would try next. Caroline left first.

They then walked out of the restroom to see the grill on fire. There was smoke but they could still see Jonas. "Dr. Martin. I'm so sorry about Luka. I never wanted that to happen but…at least let us help get your daughter back." Elena asked him desperately.

"Only Elijah can do that." He answered her.

Elena shook her head, fiercely. "You don't need Elijah." She insisted. Suddenly, he put another part of the bar on fire and then turned to the girls and Stefan but before he could do anything Caroline jumped him. Stefan pushed the girls out of the grill. He looked reluctant to leave them by themselves.

"Go, I'll take care of her." Beth promised him and with one more look to Elena, he left. They got into Beth's car and she drove away. She took a longer way to Elena's house to wait for Damon to give her the okay to bring her home. "You okay?" She asked Elena.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up." She said truthfully. She looked at the window. She just hoped Stefan was okay. If what he thought was true, Jonas would be going to her house. She knew Stefan would keep Jeremy safe but she couldn't help but worry about him. Elena's phone beeped and Beth looked at her. "Damon says we can go home now."

"Okay, good." Beth sighed out. That meant that Stefan had taken care of Jonas.

"I feel bad for taking you away from Matt." Elena said and Beth couldn't help but blush a bit, remembering their kiss. Elena smiled. "He really likes, you know."

"I like him too. I hope he's okay." Beth told her. She knew that Caroline would make sure he got out all right but she was still worried.

"I'm sure he is." Elena assured her. They both smiled at each other. They both cared about him and both were worried. She pulled up to the Gilbert house and her and Elena went in. Damon was at the bottom of the staircase. He looked at both girls concerned but they nodded, saying that they were both fine. He filled them in on the plan to pretend Katherine was Elena and killing Jonas. "How did you guys convince her to do this?" She asked Damon.

"We didn't. It was actually her idea." He admitted. They all exchanged a look. Katherine was willing helping Elena, whom she hated.

"Wow. That's…that's not good."

"No, that's not good at all." He agreed. Elena paced slightly until they heard Stefan and Katherine coming downstairs.

"Everything's taken care of.

"I'm guessing you're going to want this back." Katherine suggested pulling Elena's necklace from her neck. "But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean." Elena walked over to her and snatched her necklace from her hand.

"You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home." Elena told Stefan and he nodded, silently agreeing with her. Damon took a step closer to Beth, watching the exchanged between the doppelgangers.

Katherine scoffed. "Is that all you have to say to me?"

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you." Elena said.

"I don't much like you either, if we're going to be open and frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead but if we're going to try and take on Klaus, we kind of need you to be alive." She told her truthfully. "So, I'm not a threat to you Elena. If any of you are going to believe anything? Believe that." She said before walking out with Stefan. Damon and the girls exchanged a look before he took Beth and left as well.

_This day has been bittersweet, to say the very least. Where should I start first? Well as you know Katherine's out of the tomb. Damon's been trying to keep me as far away as possible from her, even though I can light her Petrova ass on fire in a second if I need to. But we also found out that the place where the witches were burned a few centuries ago harbors their mystical energy and if a witch can channel enough power from there, we can stop Klaus. It'd either be Bonnie or I but I don't know how dangerous it is. Damon says he knows the location but he didn't tell me yet cause Katherine was in the house. Even though she helped save Elena, doesn't mean I trust her any more. _

_Though the good news is I kissed Matt! Yeah, I know. Caroline surprisingly, practically pushed me into it but he said he liked me. At least one awesome thing came out of this day. But then, it wouldn't be Mystic Falls if something bad didn't happen. Matt got hurt. Caroline told me it was really bad and she had to give him her blood. She told me, she's going to explain everything and not to worry. But I can't help but worry. I knew how I reacted when I found everything out. How would he? I'm going to talk to Care in the morning to see what she says. Ric's still miserable about Jenna. He didn't say anything but it's a apparent. I just home they find their way back to each other. Alaric and Jenna both deserve happiness._

_Beth._


	29. Another Villain Returns

Another Villain Returns:

Beth walked into the Salvatore house. "Damon! Stefan!" She called out as she reached the living room. She looked around and didn't see them anywhere. She needed to talk to one of them. Caroline didn't answer her phone and Alaric took off this morning after Damon called him and said something about Isobel being back. He was too much in a rush and hadn't explained much but she needed answers.

"Stefan's gone and Damon's upstairs." Katherine informed her coming into the room. "I believe that he's indecent." She whispered with a smirk. Beth was about to reply with something snarky before she got an idea.

"Oh well then that leaves more time for us to talk." Beth said with a fake smile plastered on her face. Katherine smirked back. Elizabeth was willing to go behind Damon to find out more from her. If it put a wedge in their relationship, she would gladly divulge everything. Right before she could even open her mouth Damon was by Beth's side.

"No need to talk. We've got to go anyways." Damon told Beth, gently pushing her towards the door, while glaring at Katherine. They got outside and got into his car. He made sure she was buckled in before speeding off away from the house. "What exactly was that?" He asked irritated. She just gave him a shrug. "El…."

"You and I both know that Katherine can't be trusted but if she knows something about me or Elijah, I need to know it!" Beth implored him.

"Do you trust me?" He asked calmly. He glanced at the girl next to him. She acted like she did but you could never tell. Katherine knew she was important to him and would probably try to use her against him, which he couldn't let happen.

"Of course, Damon. You're one of the few people I'd trust with my life."

"Then, trust me with this. She might know something but Katherine's a manipulative nasty slut." He said seriously but with a hint of amusement in his voice, that made Beth laugh. "I promised you, we'll find out a different way and we will. Okay?" He looked at her. She could see he was worried and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Okay." She agreed. Damon couldn't help but smile at her. "So, where are we going now? Cause Alaric just took off."

"Well, we're going to get Judgey and Baby Gilbert. Apparently, when Papa Witch died, he gave her back her powers and told her where to get a book to kill Klaus. Plus I know the location of the place where the witches died so we've got a one up." He explained as he pulled up to the Gilbert house.

"You really like your nicknames don't you?" Beth teased him.

"I believe they're a term of endearment, Sabrina." He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes at him as Bonnie and Jeremy came out. As soon as they were in the car, Damon sped off.

xxxxx

Damon opened the door to Jonas' apartment. He slowly puts a hand in the doorway to see if he can enter. Bonnie, Jeremy and Beth walked in ahead of him. "Yep, everyone's dead." He stepped into the apartment.

Beth first noticed all the grimoires in the room. "We should pack up the grimoires."

"She's right. They've spent years collecting them. We should make sure they're safe." Bonnie gave Beth a smile. They both knew how grimoires should be taken care of. Some witches weren't lucky enough to have one like they were.

Damon looked at Luka's burned body on the floor. "You know we could just get another match and cremate him."

Beth glared at Damon for being so blunt when he knew Bonnie knew Luka well. Bonnie spoke up. "Don't be disrespectful. Not to him."

"Fine, I'll bury him."

"What exactly are we looking for?" Jeremy asked the girls.

"According to Luka's dad, one of these contains a spell that'll let one of us harness the energy that's left behind when a witch dies violently." Bonnie explained. Beth knew she was talking about her when she said 'us'

"I didn't know you and father witch were so close."

"We weren't but when he gave me my powers back, he gave me a message. If I can find a spot in town, where the old Salem witches were burned, one of us can harness their energy to use when we need it." Bonnie said.

"Listen, he told you everything. It's only fair that you get the extra witch boost. When you get the power, we can channel each other when it's time to defeat Klaus." Beth smiled at her. If it meant that another friend was protected than she'd gladly give that up. It wasn't like she was helpless. She knew she could take care of herself.

"Thanks." She smiled back at her and gave her a hug.

Damon continues to pick up the books that had fallen on the floor as they pulled back. "Great. We'll have to put that on our list of things to do today. Harness ancient-dead witch power."

"You know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Damon smirked. Beth rolled her eyes and walked over to the bookcase full of books.

"Are we going to have to read through every one of these books till we find the right spell?" Jeremy asked.

"Not exactly." Beth said. She held out her hand to the shelf. She knew what they were looking for and it was here. All of the books fell from the case but one opened right at her feet. She bent down and grabbed it and handed it to Bonnie. "It's this one."

"Great. Grab the rest and let's go." Damon told them.

xxxxx

She was waiting for Alaric at the grill. He finally texted her to say they could talk there. Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy and her were supposed to go handle the channeling later after Elena filled Stefan and Damon on her mother. She was looking down and tapped impatiently on the bar, until she saw Alaric sit down next to her. "Hey. I got your message what's up? What happened?" She asked him.

"Well, Isobel outed me to Jenna. She knows that I was lying about her disappearance and I kind of lost my cool and hit John." Alaric admitted, sadly while he ordered a drink. Beth felt bad for him but she couldn't contain the smile she had on her face. She knew that John had it coming to him.

"You hit him? Why am I never there for these things?" She asked herself. Alaric had a wicked punch. She knew that for sure. Hell, he was the one that first taught her how to punch someone properly, much to her mother's dismay. But he thought it was a skill that she should know. "Are you okay, though?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." He assured her even though she knew he was upset. "Listen, until Isobel leaves I want you to stick with Damon or Stefan don't know what her agenda is and I don't want her to bring you into this, okay?" Alaric said. His voice had a type of finality to it. This wasn't the Isobel he knew. She was dangerous and he didn't want her near Beth. This was a time to not argue with him and she knew that.

"Okay, I will. Just…you be careful too." Beth told him. "I know that you think she won't come after you but she's unpredictable. Please don't test her." He agreed.

"I won't." He promised with a small smile. It was pretty much the norm for them to be worried about each other now. As long as she was safe, though he didn't care what happened to him. She kissed his cheek before getting off the stool. "Be careful."

"I'm going to go help Damon and Bonnie with something. I'll call you later." He nodded as she left. She walked out into her car and drove to the Salvatore house where she was to pick up Damon. Her phone started ringing and she answered it. "Hello."

'_Hey, Beth, um quick question you haven't seen Matt anywhere have you?'_

"No…" Beth said worried. "Why? What happened?"

'_Well, I kind of told him about me being a vampire and he flipped. I haven't seen him since last night and he won't answer his phone or anything.'_

"What? You don't know where he is? Did he do anything? Oh what if he's hurt? What if he says something" Beth started to freak out.

'_I-I don't know! I'm looking for him everywhere! I don't know where he could be!' _Caroline replied just as worried. She saw how he freaked out and he was upset. He could do something rash and expose all of the vampires in town. She couldn't let that happen.

"Okay, okay. Just take a deep breath, Care. He wasn't at the grill. I was just there. Where could he be?" Beth asked trying to calm them both down. It was not the time to freak right now.

'_I don't know…. wait! He has a catering shift at the Lockwood's today! I'll see if he's there.'_ She answered back.

"Okay, text me or call me when you find him."

'_I will. Be careful.'_ She said hanging up the phone. Beth knew that she couldn't help her right now. She doubted Matt would answer her calls either but it was worth a try. It was like she thought, he wasn't answering. She threw the phone down in the passenger seat and decided to focus on getting to the house.

Damon, Beth, Bonnie and Jeremy all arrive at an abandoned house. It was practically in the middle of nowhere. For a second, Beth was sure that they had come to the wrong place but it seemed to be familiar to Damon. They got out of the car. Jeremy and Bonnie got out of her car too. "Is this the spot Emily Bennet was killed too?" Jeremy asked as they walked up the huge house.

Damon nodded looking it over. It was exactly how he remembered it, though it had been years. "Founders thought it was poetic burning where the others witches were burned."

"How do you know where the witches were burned?" Beth asked Damon.

"Cause I tried to save her." He said surprising them all. "Emily was just my key to getting Katherine back before I knew what a nasty little bitch Katherine was." Jeremy laughed at that and Beth just smiled at him as they stopped in front of the door.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Jeremy asked and Damon nodded.

"I'm going to stay out here. Two witches shouldn't be inside at the same time. It'll make it difficult for the spirits to know which witch needs to channel the power." She explained to them. Bonnie looked a bit nervous; it was now or never though. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She assured her and she walked inside with Jeremy on her heels. After glancing at her, Damon walked in too. Beth stood around outside waiting for them. She didn't know how long the spell would take but she couldn't leave without Damon. Bonnie had it covered, Jeremy would stay with her. After a minute, Damon came back outside. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah just the stupid dead witches don't like vampires." He mumbled and Beth giggled at his expression. "It's not funny." She just smiled at him and he rolled his eyes. "So, you think this is really going to work?"

"Yeah, I mean this is the power of a hundred witches. With all of that we should definitely be able to take down Klaus before he even touches Elena." Beth reassured him.

He nodded looking around the house. "Good. As long as Elena is safe."

"I understand." Beth stated simply. Damon raised an eyebrow in her direction. It was obvious to her with the way Damon protected Elena and worried about her. It was different from how he was with Beth. He would protect her too but not for the reason he would Elena. "You're in love her. So you're going to do whatever you can to make sure she's safe from Klaus."

"I will but not just Elena. I won't let him hurt you, El. I promise." He told her. He knew better than anyone Beth was worried about Klaus. He was worried too. He couldn't lose his best friend again. She smiled at him and he let out a subtle cough. "They're taking way too long." He said and he walked closer to the door. "Want to hurry it up in there?" The door slammed in his face. Beth laughed. "Screw you too, Emily. You know, you're all on your own in there." He said as he steered Beth back to her car.

"What about them?"

"They'll be fine. We'll call them later and see how it went." He told her as they got in. Damon's phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello. Elena? Wait…what? Slow down. Okay, we're on our way." He said hanging up as Beth started the car. "We've got to go to the Lockwood's."

"Why? What is it?" Beth asked him worried.

"Well apparently, John has been bit and is now technically 'dead' but he was wearing his ring. So we have to get over there now." He explained quickly.

"Right, great. Who was it? Isobel?"

"That's what they're thinking. Let's just get there before he wakes up." He sighed. They finally got to the Lockwood's where the property was filled with police officers and guests. "Wait here." Damon ordered her while getting out of the car. Beth nervously tapped the wheel of the car while waiting for him. A moment later the back door opened and a body was dropped in. "Go." Damon said getting in the passenger seat. Beth, hoped he knew what he was doing as she took off for the Salvatore house.

"Can't you do this yourself?" Beth groaned as she helped carry John's legs in as Damon carried his upper body. They finally made it home but they were surprised to see neither Stefan nor Elena were home yet. Beth kicked the door close behind her with her leg, while still trying to help Damon with the body.

"I don't want to get blood on the rug. Besides friends don't let other friends carry dead bodies alone." Damon grunted as they moved John into the other room. They finally dropped the body on the floor and moved him out of the way to the side. His shirt and hands were covered with blood. They walked upstairs to look for Stefan and for Damon to change. She walked into the library but no one was in there. Damon quickly walked to where she was.

"What's the matter?" She asked seeing the worried look on his face.

"Katherine switched places with Elena. We think Isobel took her. I need you to stay here and see if she comes back. Please?" He asked knowing that she was going to argue. Beth nodded. There wasn't much she could do to help them, anyways. He was surprised she agreed so easily so he left before she could change her mind.

xxxxx

"Nothing?"

"_Nope. She wasn't there. All of Isobel's stuff was there but her and Elena weren't."_ Damon told her. They had been looking for Isobel and her daughter for hours. They knew from the beginning she couldn't be trusted and now they weren't sure that John even knew what she had planned. Lucky for him he still hadn't woken up yet. They were starting to get worried that she took Elena out of the state. She texted Alaric to tell him that she'd be staying at their house tonight but she got no answer. Suddenly she heard the door to the front opened._ "Beth?"  
_

"Give me a minute." She said quietly into the phone while she walked out of the library. She walked into the living room and saw Elena there. She looked a bit shaken up but she wasn't hurt. She let out a sigh of relief. "Elena just came back. She's okay. I'll see you when you get here." She hung up the phone. She gave Elena a hug. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's a long story." She sighed out. "We should probably wait until they get here." As soon as those words came out, Damon and Stefan walked through the doors. Beth gave her a small smile that she returned and went to hug Stefan.

It was an hour later and Elena had explained everything that happened to her, about how her mom took her to the cemetery and she betrayed Katherine and how she killed herself. Elena was now in the other room with Stefan while Damon was rifling through some drawers in his room. "What are you looking for?" Beth asked him from the doorway.

"Something that could help us. Ah! Got it." He said pulling out some papers. He handed them to her and she took a look. It was a deed to the boarding house. "This is our safe house plan. Once you sign this it'll be yours. No vampires can come in." He smiled. Beth bit her lip, looking down at the deed. "What?"

"I just think Elena should be the one to sign this." She told him. He looked confused. "Klaus is going to be coming after her first and foremost. I'll stay here though, while all of this is going on but her life is in more danger than mine."

"Are you sure?" He asked her stepping closer to her. She smiled handing the papers back to him. "Yeah I'm sure. As long as she's safe than that's what matters."

"No, what matters is that you're both safe. So don't try and do something stupid and get yourself killed, ok?" He looked at her seriously and she nodded. They walked out of his room and went downstairs. They heard Elena and Stefan talking.

"He knows I'm not going to run." They heard Elena say.

"Which is why we need to take some precautions, cause we got played, all of us." He eyed her and put the papers on her legs. Elena looked at them.

"What's this?"

"The deed to our house. It's in Zach's name. As soon as you sign it, it'll be in your name." Stefan told her with a smile. It was obvious him and Damon talked about this earlier. It was the best way to protect the girls because they knew that even an Original couldn't get inside a house without being invited

Elena was still surprised. "You're giving me your house?"

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You'll just stay here till it's all over. That way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't." Stefan explained with a smile.

"Although, I'll be super pissed if you lock me out." Damon said with a sarcastic smile and Elena scoffed at him. They heard coughing and they all looked behind them at John who woke up and was now sitting up. Damon rushed over to him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"I swear I had no idea what she was going to do. I'm sorry." John let out breathlessly. He turned to his daughter, who stood up. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Damon let him go. He and I need to talk." Elena said. Damon reluctantly put him down but still glared at him. He left the room with Stefan and Beth right behind him. They went into the library so Elena and John could talk. Stefan started to pour them drinks.

"Hey, Bonnie said the spell worked. We're locked and loaded." Damon said putting down his phone and sat next to Beth on the couch.

"At least something went right today." He took a swig of his drink and then a thoughtful look crossed his face. He walked over to them. "Katherine has no idea that Bonnie got her powers back and Isobel has no idea what you guys and Jeremy took Bonnie to do today. We're the only ones that know."

"They don't know the plan." Beth smiled at them and Stefan smiled back. Damon put an arm around Beth's shoulders.

"With Bonnie and our Sabrina here, ready to channel some kick ass powers with hers, that literally makes them our secret weapons." Damon smirked at them. Stefan actually had a smile on his face for the first time that night. She took the glass Stefan handed her and clinked it against his and Damon's. Seemed like everything was going according to plan for once.


	30. The Awaited Appearance of Klaus

The Awaited Appearance of Klaus:

They all decided that they shouldn't wait to long to give Elena the house. The sooner the girls were safe the better, so the next day they had a lawyer come over so Elena could sign the papers. Bonnie and Beth were with her as the lawyer went over everything with her. "Please sign here and here." He told her handing her the pen.

"So, this place is all yours? They just gave it to you?" Bonnie asked still amazed. It was pretty unbelievable to have the whole house, technically in yours.

"For now. It'll be Beth's too since she's staying here." She said giving her a smile. "As sole owner, I'm the only one who can invite a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean." She gave Bonnie a pointed look. She couldn't say too much with the lawyer there but she understood exactly what she meant.

"Our own personal safe house." Beth smiled. It was actually a great idea.

"Wouldn't want to clean it." Bonnie said looking around and all of the girls laughed. Elena finished up with the lawyer. Beth and her walked him out of the house. Damon and Stefan were in the front waiting for them to finish up, so they could come inside.

"Thank you, Mr. Henry." She thanked him politely as he left. She went to turn to go back before stopping. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot." She apologized. She exchanged a look with Beth and then looked to Stefan. "Stefan. Would you like to come into our house?" She asked.

He grinned at her. "I would love to. Thank you." He stepped inside and Damon was left standing there. He looked at both of the girls, obviously annoyed.

"What are we, 12?"

"One of us is. If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owners of this house?" She asked him. Beth playfully stuck her tongue at him.

"No."

"Seriously, Damon. My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agenda. Remember?" She reminded him. Damon was getting really irritated, which just made Beth smile. He hated to not be in control of a situation. "Plus, Beth has requested full privacy of her room." Damon glared playfully at Beth who just smiled at him.

"Yes, fine. Sure." He agreed. Elena looked at Beth who looked like she was thinking it over. "Just let me in." He demanded irritated. Beth finally nodded in Elena's direction.

"Then please, come in." Elena said opening the door wider for him. He walked in the house and muttered a 'shut up' to a smiling Stefan. Beth laughed as she walked into the other room. Bonnie came into the room and handed Beth and Elena their jackets to which they thanked her. Beth wanted to hurry to get to school and talk to Matt. Caroline had called her and told her how she erased his memories of there being vampires but she wanted to talk to him about the kiss too.

"Wait where are you going?" Stefan asked them.

"To school."

"No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you guys to leave it." Damon told them.

"Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there we know that." Stefan agreed with his brother. He knew that he was after not only Elena but Beth. It was dangerous for them to be out in the open.

"Right. But where? No one knows. Look we really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing I'm safe here, but we're not going to be prisoners." Elena said to them. They both looked at Damon, who was annoyed but he agreed.

"Your way, Elena."

"Don't worry. Bonnie and I are ready. If he shows his face, we take him. Bonnie knows how and so do I." Beth reassured them. Bonnie nodded in agreement with her.

"The way I see it, next to my two favorite witches is the safest place I can be." She smiled at her friends. "Come on." They left the brothers to themselves as they walked out of the house.

There was 5 minutes till the bell so Beth stuffed all her books in her locker but some of them dropped. She groaned and bent to pick it up. Matt walked up to her. She smiled as he began to help her get them up. "Thanks." She said as they stood up.

"No problem." He smiled back at her. She put the books in her locker.

"So about the other night…"

"What other night?" He questioned. Beth was confused as well. It was literally like 2 days ago. That was practically the only thing she could think about. Caroline told her that he should still have his memories from the entire day except anything to do with vampires and everything else she told him.

"At the grill? Where we kissed?" She said to him.

"Um, what? I was working the whole time that night until there was a fire and I helped get everyone out." Matt told her. He had to pretend that Caroline's compelling worked but he could see the disappointment cross her face.

"Yeah but before that…" Beth trailed off. He seemed to be certain that nothing happened. She could see he didn't want to remember. It was probably just a mistake he wanted to forget. He went to talk but Beth interrupted him. "You know what, just forget it. Sorry I even brought it up." She said she slammed her locker door closed and made her way to History.

Beth walked into the classroom. She saw Stefan who was sitting next to Elena. She sat behind Bonnie and next to Elena. She smiled at her and showed her a poster for the 60's decade dance that was tonight. She gave a half-hearted smile and nodded. Elena seemed worried. She mouthed _'You okay'_ and Beth nodded but Elena knew better. She quickly wrote on a piece of paper and tossed it lightly on her desk. _'Talk at lunch?' _ Beth smiled at her as Alaric walked into the room.

"Hello, class. What are we learning today?" Alaric asked looking through a book.

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all night." Dana spoke up from the front of the class.

"Right. The sixties." He said kind of disappointed. He looked around the classroom and his eyes landed on Elena and then he saw next to her was Beth. She was grabbing a pencil so she didn't notice him staring until he turned back to the bored. "The…. um sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but uh actually the kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. He seemed to be kind of out of it to Beth, which was weird because Alaric usually just went with the flow of things. "The Cuban missile thing, the…we walked on the moon. There was Watergate."

"Watergate was in the seventies, Ric." Beth smiled. He turned to look at her with the rest of the class. She caught herself, she always forgot that she couldn't call him that at school. "I-I mean Mr. Saltzman."

He gave her a smile but it didn't seem like his usual one. It was more secretive, wasn't like him. "Right, it all kind of mushes up in here. The sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elizabeth." He said as he turned back to the board. Beth shook it off but it was odd for him to call her Elizabeth. She ignored it and focused on the lesson.

Beth walked into the cafeteria. Bonnie and Elena were talking at a table off on the side. Elena saw her and waved her over. Beth walked over to them and sat beside Elena. "Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen before History?"

"Uh, it's just Matt." Beth sighed.

"What happened? I thought Caroline erased his memories." Bonnie asked her. "And apparently you guys got together." She said sharing a smile with Elena. Beth gave them a weak smile.

"Yeah, I thought so too except when I tried to talk to him he doesn't know anything about the kiss." Beth told them. Elena and Bonnie looked at her confused. "I guess he just wanted to forget all about it." Elena gave her a sympathetic look and gave her a side hug. She didn't know why Matt would blow her off. It was pretty obvious that he liked her and she liked him.

"I'm sorry, Beth." Bonnie apologized. Beth waved it off but the girls could see how hurt she was. "You're still going to the dance right?" She asked and she shrugged. "Come on! You don't need Matt."

"Yeah, Bonnie's right. We can all go together! You already have an outfit. It'll be fun." Elena promised her. Beth smiled at them. Before she could answer either of them, Dana walked up to their table.

"Hey, Elena, there you are. Okay. This is going to sound really freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." She told her excited. The girls exchanged a look. That was random and kind of weird.

"Tell him she has a boyfriend." Bonnie said.

"You could at least meet him!" Dana encouraged her. "He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus." Beth felt her blood run cold at the sound of the name. Bonnie looked shocked as well. Elena was no longer smiling as she looked at her friends.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot." She smiled happily at them. Beth looked around the cafeteria but it was just filled with students. No one looked out of the ordinary.

"Where is he? Is he here?" Bonnie asked her.

"I don't know." She said looking slightly confused.

"She's being compelled." Beth realized.

"Oh and he wants to know if Beth could save him the last dance. How cute is that?" Dana asked with a smile. It meant that he was really here and he was making a move tonight. Bonnie and Elena looked at her, slightly worried. Beth suddenly felt sick to her stomach. They would definitely be going tonight.

xxxxx

There was a knock on her door. She took the room, right next to Damon's. It was usually where she kept her stuff anyways. "Come in." She yelled from her bed as she tied her head wrap around her head. Damon entered with white shoes in his hand. "Oh my gosh, you're learning the concept of knocking and privacy!" Beth smiled sarcastically at him.

"Well, it was either that or be locked out of my own house. Here." He threw the white go-go boots on the floor next to her feet and lay across her bed, next to her. She thanked him and put them on. As soon as they were all zipped up, she stood up and flattened her blue dress and looked in the mirror. She found an old go-go girl outfit in the basement of the Salvatore house.

"So how do I look?" She asked Damon. He finally sat up

"You know I usually thought you more of an 80's girl but if you did live in the 60's that's exactly how I imagine you in then" Damon smirked looking her up and down. She laughed.

"As a go-go dancer?"

"Yeah but it's a compliment. You look hot." He assured her and she rolled her eyes at him as she sat back down next to him. "You ready for this?" He asked her.

"Of course. I'll be ok. Tonight we put an end to Klaus for good. Right?" She gave him an unconvincing smile.

"I won't let him hurt you. You know that, right?" He told her seriously. She smiled and nodded at him. She knew he would make sure she was safe. "Good. Now let's go and show you off. If we're going to take down Klaus, I want to have to at least have one good dance in before we do." Damon smirked at her and she smiled as he stood up and pulled her up with him. He led her out as they made their way to the dance.

Damon drove her to the dance while Stefan and Elena took another car. He let her out of the car but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were peeled on Jeremy and Bonnie who seemed to be in an intense conversation. Beth noticed his expression. "Everything okay?" She asked him worried and he nodded.

Bonnie finally seemed to see Damon. "Damon!" She said surprised. Jeremy looked behind him at them.

"Evening." He smiled at her. Beth couldn't help but feel there was something more going on. Damon led her into the school, leaving them behind. The others caught up to them in the hallway. Bonnie looked at Damon, slightly worried.

"Hey, you look great!" She complimented Beth.

"Thanks. You do too." She smiled back at her.

They all went into the cafeteria. It was completely decorated for the dance. There was disco ball in the center of the room and lights and streamers all over the place. Dana walked up the stage and stood in front of the microphone. The group stopped near the stage dim lit. "Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a two special shout outs tonight." She smiled. "This is for Elena and Elizabeth. From Klaus."

Beth felt her stomach drop and the look on Elena's face was pure shock as a song started to play on the speakers. Damon could tell she was feeling scared and nervous even though she tried to keep it off her face. The whole group seemed to be in shock for a moment. He wrapped an arm around Beth's waist, protectively. "That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us." He said shrugging it off more for her benefit.

"We know everybody here." Elena added.

"Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that what he is." Stefan suggested. He was mainly talking to Elena and Beth. They were still scared but they felt better knowing they had their friends to help protect them. Beth smiled at him.

"It's a party, people! Blend. Let him come to us." Damon said cheerfully.

"Good idea." Bonnie agreed and she took Jeremy off to go dancing.

"There's, Ric. I'll be right back." He told Beth letting her go. He looked at Stefan, making sure he knew not to let Beth out of his sight. After a nod from his brother he left to go talk to the history teacher. Stefan looked at Beth.

"Go! Dance! I'll be fine." She smiled at them. Stefan hesitated but Beth pushed them towards the dance floor as a song started to play. Elena flashed her a smile before dragging Stefan with her. Beth smiled and scanned the cafeteria. Jeremy and Bonnie were still dancing. Beth saw Matt with Caroline. She suddenly felt worst than before. What had changed from that night? She didn't understand. Was it her?

Before she had time to overanalyze the situation Damon came over to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. "Come one, I said we'd dance, right?" He smirked at her and she couldn't help but smile back as he swayed to the music. He grabbed her after seeing her look at Matt. He had overheard Elena and Beth talk earlier about Matt at the house and it didn't seem good. All that mattered was that he made Beth upset. "Jock boy is staring." He whispered in her ear as he pulled her close and nodded over to Matt.

Beth rolled her eyes. "I don't care." She said softly but he could see she did. He hated her feeling down like this. Beth had known that he wasn't a saint when they met. She knew that he was dangerous and it would be a bad idea to trust him but she did anyways. Since she got here she had always been on his side. She had always been his best friend and she continued to. She had even saved his life a few times. They had a strong bond and he trusted her more than anyone. He was in love with Elena and would do anything for her to but he loved Beth like a sister and would protect her no matter what even if it were from regular jerks.

"Let's show him what he's missing." He smirked before she could say a word; Damon spun her around and dipped her low before snapping her back up and kissing her on her cheek. He looked over to see Matt looking with jealousy. Damon smiled when he heard her laugh. "Told you I had moves."

A half hour later there was still no sign of Klaus. They all took that as a good sign. Damon was dancing with Elena now while Stefan relayed a messaged to Caroline. Beth was standing off to the side. Jeremy and Bonnie were still dancing. Damon had stopped dancing with Elena. Right now Matt was alone and Beth didn't notice Damon looking over at him. Matt would be lucky to have her and it was his fault that she was feeling bad. He smiled mischievously. This was the perfect time to have a little talk with him. He walked over to Matt, who was standing off to the side.

"Hey buddy." Damon greeted him.

"Hey." He said leery of him. He knew what Damon was now and that he could probably kill him in a second if he wanted too. He wasn't about to give him a reason to do that, anymore than he already wanted to.

"You know I love football. I would never go pro but it was a nice game. Beth and I play it sometimes. I have a special football. It's really special and not everyone is allowed to use it and everyone knows better than to mess with it and not treat it right." Damon told Matt. He put his hand over his shoulder and gave it a tighter squeeze than necessary. "I'd hate to see what would happen to someone's hand or back if they took my football and didn't treat it right. So, I think people like that should keep their hands off of the football." Damon walked away smirking before he could even reply.


	31. A Close Death and A Decision

A/N: Wow! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm really glad you like the chapter. More of Beth's powers will be revealed and there is going to be a lot of Kol and Beth scenes and Klaus and Beth scenes, especially come season 3! I hope you like them and nothing is set in stone with my characters. I usually just go with my gut, so anything can happen. So, again, thank you so much for the reviews! They keep me inspired to keep writing and I hope you like this chapter.

A Close Death and A Decision:

Beth saw Damon walking over to Matt. She knew whatever he had to say wouldn't be good and she didn't want him to cause a scene. She went to go after him but Stefan pulled her back and spun her into his arms. She laughed as he spun her around. "Hey."

"Hey." He smiled back at her. He had an eye on Elena but he wanted to keep Beth close too. Never mind Damon, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if she got hurt. "How are you holding up so far?"

"Well, borderline freaking out but hanging in there." She replied. "You've got some moves, Salvatore."

"You know, you were that first taught me how to dance properly." He smiled as he spun her around. Beth now saw Damon dancing with Bonnie.

"I did?"

He nodded and smiled at her surprised expression. "You did." He remembered it like it was yesterday.

"_Stefan!" Elizabeth said._

"_I'm never going to get this right, Elizabeth." He complained sitting back down at the desk in his room. They had been practicing for hours now. She insisted on teaching him how to dance. He wasn't exactly the best so she had decided to teach him. Besides, they both knew that it would keep their mind off of Damon being gone. They both missed him. "I'm not going to be as good as him."_

_Elizabeth sighed. She knew exactly who he was talking about. She was closest with Damon but she still was friends with Stefan. She was actually Stefan's age. She loved them both, dearly. The brothers were practically her family. "Yes you will. And when he comes back, we'll show off how much you've improved." She smiled at him. "Which, will be thanks to me of course." He chuckled as she pulled him up. "Now come on. You're not a quitter. I promised I'd teach you and I will. Now, from the beginning." She ordered as he put his hands on her waist. He gave her a grateful smile and she smiled back. They didn't need to say anything. She knew exactly what he was saying._

"You'd criticize me whenever I did something wrong." He joked with her and she laughed. Anybody couldn't help but smile when she laughed. "But you promised you'd teach me and you did. I think I turned out to be a pretty good dancer in the end."

"I think you did. You're welcome." She grinned at him.

"Thank you." He smiled back. As they danced, they caught an upset Jeremy walking past Elena. She looked confused. Beth and Stefan both shared a look before she let him go to see her. She thought it'd be best for them to talk by themselves for a bit. Luckily, she wasn't alone for long before Damon came back.

"One more dance." He told her before dragging her off to the dance floor and she let him drag her and he started dancing. She couldn't help but laugh at him as he got into the pop music. Stefan came over to them a few minutes, looking worried.

"Hey what's wrong?" Beth asked him.

"You need to talk to Elena and Bonnie. It's important. They're outside." He told her and she nodded. Damon looked slightly guilty as she ran off to go see her friends. She found them right outside the cafeteria, arguing.

"Then we'll find another way! Bonnie, you're not dying to save my life!" Elena told her determined.

"Hey, what's going on?" Beth asked them.

"Did you know?" Elena asked her upset. She couldn't believe that her friends had planned this. She couldn't live with herself knowing that Bonnie was going to risk her life for her.

"Know what? What's going on?" Beth asked again. She looked to Bonnie, who looked away. "Bonnie?"

"Channeling the power of the witches to kill Klaus has a good chance of killing me." She admitted. She wasn't ashamed, she would do it in a heartbeat.

"What? You can't do it then!" Beth agreed with Elena. "We'll find a different way. There's got to be another spell or another way."

"Beth's right!"

"I have the power to save you! If I don't use it and something happens, that would kill me more." Bonnie told her. She looked to Beth. "Can you just sit around and wait for Klaus to come get her? I can do this."

"What if we did it together? Like we planned to in the first place. What would happen?" Beth asked her. She knew that Bonnie was determined to save their friend but she wasn't going to let her do this by herself. Elena looked at her shocked.

"If we do it together than we can use both of our powers to take Klaus out but there's still a risk. Two witches using the hundred witches power but it could still kill you." Bonnie reasoned. She hadn't known Beth for as long as Elena but she still became a good friend to her and Elena both. She wasn't going to let her get hurt anymore than Elena.

"No!" Elena argued. She couldn't bear to see any of her friends die for her.

"No!" Bonnie agreed with her. "I can do this and no one else has to get hurt."

"So you do it and there's a 100 percent chance of you dying or we do it together and there's 70? We're doing it together, Bonnie or not at all. We're stronger together and if it works, then it was worth it but you're not doing it alone." Beth said. She wasn't going to stand around while her friend was sacrificing herself and she could do something about it.

"No! Neither of you are going to die for me!" Elena cried out. "I can't let you."

"Just answer one question…if the situation were reversed, would you do it for us?" Bonnie asked Elena. She looked at them but she didn't answer. All of them knew she would do the same. They were her friends she would never let her die. "So you know why we have to do it."

"No! No!" Elena insisted her eyes tearing up. She couldn't watch her friends die for her. She couldn't. Alaric ran up to them before they could say anything. They all turned his attention to him. "Alaric. What is it?"

"He has Jeremy!"

"What?" They all cried out. Beth didn't think that was possible. She just saw Jeremy talking to Stefan before he came to get her.

"Yeah. Klaus has Jeremy. Come on!" He opened the backdoor to the school and let the girls in first. He got in front of them and started to lead the way. He led them through the hallways.

"Ok, so where are you taking us?" Beth asked Alaric. This wasn't like him. He was too quiet. He'd usually explain everything. He didn't leave them in the dark like this. She was getting a weird feeling.

"Just a little further." He said continuing to walk.

"Wait…something's not right." Elena realized and her and the girls stopped walking.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie asked Alaric. He stopped in his tracks. He started to chuckle. It didn't sound like him at all.

"I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, ugh, not my decade. I mean whose call was that, anyways? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz." He said with admiration. Elena and Beth exchanged confused looks. This wasn't like him at all.

"Alaric…are you on vervain?" Beth asked him carefully.

"Now why would you ask me that question, Elizabeth?" Alaric smirked at her.

"He's being compelled." Elena said taking a step back. Beth and Bonnie stood where they were in front of her.

"Nope! Try again." He told them playfully.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked. Beth was worried now. Something had happened to Alaric. He wasn't being himself. It scared her. He sighed dramatically.

"Ok, I'll give you a hint. I am not…. Alaric." He said.

Beth looked into his eyes as he stared at her. They weren't Alaric's. "Klaus."

"Surprise!" He smiled at them. "See, I knew you'd be the one to get it. You were always such a clever a witch.

"No, no it's not possible." Beth shook her head.

"Just relax, I'm not here to hurt you or Elena. You two aren't on my hit list tonight." He assured them before turning to Bonnie. "But you are." He lunged for her and Beth and Bonnie both flung him into the opposite wall, without thinking. He got up groaning. "Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're going to have to hit me a lot harder than that." He rushed over to her but Bonnie threw him into the display case. Beth grabbed her hand to stop her from doing anything else. "Smart girl. If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy."

"Go, go run!" Bonnie yelled pushing Beth and Elena out. They ran into the other hallway and Beth slammed the doors closed with her powers. Damon jogged into the hallways.

"What happened?" He asked them.

"K-Klaus is in Alaric's body!" Beth told him alarmed.

"What?" He asked shocked. He thought something was off with him but he didn't pay attention.

"He's possessing it or something!" Beth told him. Damon nodded. He looked to Elena.

"Go find Stefan! Now!" He told her seriously. "Now!" He repeated and she ran out of the room. He turned to Beth who was shaking. She was afraid for Alaric. They both knew that they had to kill Klaus but she couldn't let Alaric die too. "Hey, El. Calm down. Alaric will be fine. Go find Stefan and Elena! Okay?" He told her and she nodded and left.

Beth ran out and into the cafeteria and straight into Stefan. "Whoa, whoa! What's going on?" He asked her quickly seeing her worried expression. Elena saw them and came over.

"Klaus is Alaric's body! H-he's possessed it or something, Stefan." Beth finally got out as Elena ran over to them. He grabbed her hand and pushed Beth forward so she could lead them to where Damon was. They ran and saw him standing in the hallways where they left him but Bonnie wasn't with him.

"There you are." He said.

"What are you doing? Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked him.

"She's doing what she has to do." Damon told them seriously. Elena was shocked at what he did. He knew in the first place and he still let her go. This was her friend. Didn't he care about that?

"What?" Beth asked him.

"Where is she?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan, let her do this!" Damon implored him. Beth could tell there was a deeper meaning to his words but she couldn't concentrate on that now. They needed to get to Bonnie.

"Damn it, Damon! Where is she?" He yelled at him. They had their answer when they heard someone being thrown against a wall in a classroom down the hall. Elena took off running and Stefan let go of Damon to follow her. Beth made a move to go but Damon grabbed her.

"No! Damon! Let me go!" She shouted as his grip tightened.

"No! Elizabeth! No! Listen to me! I need you to stay out of this." He told her as he grabbed her arm. She struggled in his grip. He knew that Beth could be the only one to stop her and he couldn't let her. She could get hurt. "No, El. I promise you she'll be fine and I will tell you everything. But right now I need you to trust me. Okay? Please." He looked her straight in the eyes. She hesitated but he wouldn't lie to her. He promised. They both heard doors crashing. "Trust me."

She nodded with tears in her eyes. He kissed her forehead, silently telling her that it would be okay. He waited a moment when everything was silent and he grabbed her hand and led the way. They walked into the classroom to see Elena crying over Bonnie's dead body. Beth started to cry seeing her friend dead. She went over to her and kneeled besides her wrapping an arm around Elena as she cried. "Stefan, get Elena out of here. I'll deal with the body." Damon said emotionless. Beth looked up at him shocked. This wasn't just some random person or vampire.

"What do you mean, deal with it?" Elena asked him angrily through her tears.

"The sheriff can't know about this. The last thing we need is another mysterious death." He explained quickly, hoping that he'd get Elena out of there.

"This is Bonnie!" She yelled at him as she sobbed. Damon looked at Stefan. He might have been angry with him but they both knew getting Elena away was the best thing for her.

"Get her home now, so I can clean this up." Damon ordered him. Beth nodded to Stefan and he helped get Elena up. Elena started to lose her ground but Stefan grabbed onto her and Beth helped him.

"No, Jeremy. Oh my God. What about Jeremy?" Elena asked in a daze.

"I'll fine him, Elena." Beth promised her and Elena nodded, gratefully at her friend and let Stefan take her away as she began to cry again. Beth started to sob as she kneeled besides Bonnie and Damon did the same. He gently closed her eyes. "What are we going to do?" She asked him.

"I promise I'll explain everything to you when we get Jeremy. I'm going to text him to meet us at the car." He told her as he picked up Bonnie. They walked to the back door of the school, so they could leave without being seen by anyone. Damon wanted to say something confronting to Beth but he knew nothing would help until he could explain everything to her. They reached the car and Beth looked away as he put her body in the trunk. They heard Jeremy run up to them. He looked confused.

"Hey, I got your message, I can't find anyone. Where's Elena? Where's Bonnie?" Jeremy asked them. Beth looked down while Damon just sighed as he closed the trunk so he couldn't see the body.

"We need to have a little talk."

xxxxx

After talking to Damon, she and Jeremy went to the abandoned house with Bonnie's body. She was so upset she didn't realize that there was a spell involved. It was obvious to a witch but she was too distraught to see the signs. "Are you sure she's going to be okay, Beth?" Jeremy asked her worried.

"I'm positive, Jere. I was too upset to remember the spell but I do now and she'll be fine." She assured him as she started to light the candles around the room. "It was necessary because Klaus would have just kept trying to come after her. For now he thinks she's dead, it's safer for her."

"How exactly does it work?" He asked. Beth sat down next to him.

"To anyone, your heart stops beating, your brain stops working and for all intents and purposes you're dead. But it's a façade. Everything is working, but to any doctor, it wouldn't seem like it. They wouldn't be able to tell the difference." Beth explained to Jeremy calmly. She took Jeremy's hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze and he gave her a grateful smile. They saw Bonnie waking up. "Bonnie!" She smiled at her friend and gave her a hug as she sat up. She hugged her back.

Beth pulled back so Jeremy could hug her too. They both laughed in joy that she was okay. Beth hugged her again. "I'm okay, guys." She reassured them with a smile. "Are you guys ok? What happened to Klaus after I left?"

"He disappeared. He thought you were dead. You'll be safe here tonight and when the time comes we're doing it together." Beth told her seriously. She nodded, knowing that there was no way she could change her mind now. Beth looked at Jeremy. She knew that they probably wanted to be alone. "Well, I'm going to go talk to Damon. Be careful." She said with one last hug to them both and she left.

xxxxx

"Damon!" She yelled as she walked into the boarding house. She walked into the living room and saw no one was there. She walked upstairs to her room to change into jeans and a long sleeve shirt before going to Damon's room, without knocking. He was sitting on his bed. "There you are. How'd Elena take it?"

He stood up with a shrug. "She was angry but she got over it since she wasn't hurt." Beth nodded. She was glad that she was okay. "Elena told me that you were planning on taking down Klaus with Bonnie. Though, she isn't keen on Bonnie trying to take her down at all."

"Yeah, Bonnie will have a better chance at surviving if I do it with her and I'm doing it with her Damon." Beth told him.

"No. You can't do that. Bonnie is willing to sacrifice herself without you're help. She doesn't want your help. You're going to get yourself killed. She can do this spell on her own, that's what she told me. So let her." Damon looked her right in the eyes. He was serious. He wasn't going to let her die again, not when he could save her.

"No! She could die, Damon!"

"You could die! El, if it's between you and Ms. Judgey, I'll always pick you." He told her. He would always make sure she and Elena were protected before anyone else. She knew there was no way she could change his mind I guess they'd just be at odds until she did do the spell because she knew she couldn't let Bonnie die when she could have done something.

"That's not your choice. Goodnight, Damon." She told him before leaving. She heard him mumble a good night before she closed the door.

She grumbled as she made her way to go to her room but she saw Elena come out of hers. She mouthed for her to come downstairs with her. She walked downstairs into the living room and went quietly, right outside of the front door. "Hey are you okay?" Elena asked giving her a hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. You?" She asked as she pulled back.

"A bit shaken up. I'm surprised Klaus didn't try and come after you. A good surprise." She smiled at Elena. She returned the smile.

"He didn't need me yet." She said. She figured that out. He knew she was safe with Stefan and Damon. "But what I don't get is why he didn't go after you. I mean Katherine was saying how if he knew you were alive he'd come after you." Elena thought aloud.

"Because he doesn't want me dead yet. I'm not a threat to his plan. He knows that I can't kill him by myself cause he doesn't know Bonnie's alive. But there has to be some other reason he'd want me dead but just not right now." Beth said to her. She had no idea what she could have done so he would come after her.

"Listen, I know you and Bonnie want to save me. I love you guys for that but I can't let you two die for me. Could you do that?" She asked her seriously.

"It's not the same." Beth told her but she knew it was a lie. Since her and Elena met they've had an understanding even before they knew Klaus was coming after both of them. They loved their families and their friends. They would do whatever they could for their families, including if it risked their own life.

"It is and you know it. What if I had another way? I'll need your help but I think I know someone who can help us." She said. Beth looked at her confused. They pretty much run out of people who could help them with Klaus but then she realized what she meant, who she meant.

"No! He'll kill us, Elena! No…scratch that! He'll kill me! That's what I did to him!" Beth exclaimed.

"I saw the way he looked at you, Beth. He likes you and he cares about you. He looked completely broken, when he thought you were going to die. He couldn't kill you and this may be my only chance to save you and Bonnie. We can get answers about why Klaus is after you too. You know Damon's going to try and stop you from helping so in the end it's Bonnie. Our friend." Elena told her. She knew if anyone would understand it would be her. Beth wanted to find a way to get Alaric back and he could be the answer. She didn't like to think of Klaus in her godfather's body. She knew she was right.

"Okay. But we have to be quiet." Beth whispered as she opened the door. Elena walked quietly behind her as the girls made their way to the basement. They opened the door to reveal Elijah's desiccated body with the dagger sticking out of it. Beth motioned for Elena to back up. She hovered over him and ripped the dagger out of his chest. Nothing happened right away. Beth sat down near Elena and waited for Elijah to wake up.


	32. A Witch's Past Revealed

A/N: Wow! I'm so glad you guys liked the chapter! Thank you guys so so much for all of the reviews! You don't know how much I love to read them. It definitely encourages me and I have more ideas what to do. I have to say this one and the next one was two of my favorite chapters to write and I hope you guys like them too! Thanks again!

A Witch's Past Revealed:

Elena and Beth waited for a while till Elijah woke up. Luckily for them, Damon and Stefan were still in their rooms. It was almost dawn though and they hoped that he woke up soon. Their thoughts were answered when Elijah suddenly woke up. Beth and Elena both jumped when they heard his loud gasp. Beth walked over to him. "Elijah." She said his name quietly and he looked straight at her.

"Elizabeth!" He said in shock.

_"I believe I'm in love." Elijah said out if the blue. The calm wind blew threw making Elizabeth's wavy hair move in the wind. Elizabeth stopped and turned to her friend. They had been walking through the gardens around his mansion. It was one of their usual strolls in the afternoon around the grounds. This had come as very sudden to her since she had never seen him with anyone and they had quite grown close since she arrived in England. He had been one of her first friends when she arrived. _

_"Love's a dangerous word, Elijah. Trust me, I've had my experience with it." She smiled at him. He knew exactly who she was talking about. He gave her a sad smile. He hated to see her upset and she didn't like to talk about it so she changed the subject. "So, who is the girl? Do I know her? Please tell me it isn't one of those stuffy bluebloods around the town who has to be told exactly what do every minute of every day."_

Elijah laughed softly at her. "She isn't. Far from it actually. She's strong, stubborn, and beautiful. She... has a fire to her. You can't help but be drawn to her." Elizabeth didn't notice him staring at her while describing her. "She's amazing."

"She sounds wonderful, Elijah." Elizabeth gave her friend another smile. She felt a pull on her chest. She wanted him to be happy but she didn't want to lose him either. Elijah gently grabbed a hold of her hand to stop her from walking any further. She looked up into his intense eyes. She was sure he could hear her heartbeat racing in her chest. He leaned down and kissed her. It was a gentle, soft kiss. One that felt long overdue. She couldn't help but kiss him back and he smiled as he pulled back. He looked into her eyes.

"She is."

Beth tried to calm him down but he was so surprised. Elizabeth was alive. He tried to wrap his head around this. He closed his eyes and Beth got closer but his body jerked. She backed up and it jerked again. He finally got himself to stand up. "I can't! I can't breathe! What's happening to me?" He got out breathlessly. He rushed over to get out of the room but he ran into the wall next to the door. The girls didn't know what was happening. It didn't seem like something that should happen when you came back alive. Beth hurried over to him to hold him up. "I-I can't be in this house."

Beth shook her head confused but Elena stood up, understanding. "You're not invited in." She realized.

"Get me out of here." He told Beth. Before either of the girls could move he slammed into the wall outside of the door and disappeared. Beth silently hoped that the brothers were sleeping and didn't hear anything. They moved swiftly and quietly through the house to get to the front door. They saw it was wide open and Elijah was kneeling in front of it. He rushed to get in but couldn't. "What happened?"

Beth quickly put a finger to her mouth and pointed upstairs, signaling that the brothers could hear them. "We'll tell you everything. Not here. Can I trust you?" Elena whispered to him.

"Can I trust you?" He asked, directing his question more to Beth. She felt slightly guilty for daggering him. She took the dagger out of her pocket and hesitantly handed it to him. He was surprised by her actions but he took it all the same from her, accepting their deal. Beth let out a sigh of relief and they left after that.

Elena parked her car on the side of the street. Beth was sitting in the backseat while Elijah was finishing a blood bag. "You look better." Beth noticed.

"Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah asked her.

"We'll tell you everything," Beth promised. "But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word." Beth told him. She was surprised that he was going along with them this far.

"Your ability to make demands has long passed." He let her know. Though he was going to hear her out. He always would do that for her.

"No demands. We're offering you our help and in return, we want yours." Elena explained to him. He turned to them curiously. After what they did to him, they were still willing to come to him for help.

"And why should I even consider this?" He asked. Beth's phone started to vibrate. It was Damon. She ignored the call.

"The same reason you haven't killed me. You need out help to kill Klaus and we need you." Elena told him seriously. He seemed to be thinking this over when Elena's phone rang. "Yes…I'm fine…. They're right here…." She sighed as she turned to Beth. "You better call Damon."

Beth sighed and right at that moment her phone rang. Before she could talk, Damon was. _'Get your asses back here, right now.'_ He said sternly.

"No, Damon. I have to do this."  
_  
'You don't have to do anything. You're being stupid. I can't believe you dragged Elena into this. You're going to get her killed.'_ He growled at her. Beth scoffed silently. Of course it was Elena he was worried about and he would think she had the idea.

"You don't own me. I can take care of myself and for your information; I'm going to keep Elena safe! So don't worry about it!" She snapped back. Damon seemed to realize his mistake. He went to correct but she said. "Elijah is an honorable man. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself and I trust him." Elijah had a faint smile on his face. Damon scoffed. Don't do anything stupid!" And she hung up. She glanced over at Elijah who was taking Elena's phone and she handed over hers.

"He's here." Elena told Elijah worried. She wanted to get straight to the point. Not only were hers and Beth's lives in danger but so were her friends and her family. Elijah seemed surprised by this piece of news.

"Klaus is here."

"He's taken over Alaric's body." Beth added sadly. She would have to try and figure out how to get Alaric back.

"Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks." He scoffed thinking of him.

"Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him!" Beth told him.

"Yes, I do." He agreed ominously.

Elijah, Beth and Elena all went to the Lockwood Mansion on Elijah's request. Carol answered the door. Beth was sure that they were going to be turned away but Elijah managed to charm and compel her to let them in and she dashed off to go get one of her husband's suits for him. Beth was surprised that she did that, seeing as the members of the council usually were on vervain. "How do you know she's not on vervain?" Beth asked him quietly.

"Cause I'm the one who got her off of it. Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice. If you'll excuse me I'll be down in a moment." He excused himself and then went upstairs to where Carol had gone as well. Elena and Beth both decided to make themselves comfortable in the other room.

Elijah came down a few minutes later in a new suit. He sat down across from Beth and Elena who sat next to each other. He sighed before he began talking. "I assume the Martin witches are no longer with us."

"No. I'm sorry." Elena apologized to him.

"And Katarina, she would have been released from my compulsion when I died." He realized. His eyes flickered to Beth. He compelled her not to tell Klaus about her but she probably spilled everything if she wasn't dead yet. It was bound to happen anyways. It figures the first body he possessed would be her godfather.

"Klaus took her. We think that she may be dead." Elena added.

"I doubt that." He said with an amused smile. "Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy after what she did."

"I don't understand." Beth finally spoke up and they both looked to her. "You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him."

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay." He explained. "There was a time…I'd a done anything for Klaus." He said with a small smile, reminiscing of the past. He sighed. "Yes. Klaus is my brother."

Beth was in shock and so was Elena. "We're getting that. Still processing that."

"Yes. I'm a little behind on the time but I believe the term you're searching for is …OMG." He took a sip of his tea. Beth let out a small snort but then looked down and she swore she saw Elijah smile.

"So there's a whole family of Originals?" Beth inquired of him as he stood up.

"My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe." He explained as he fixed his shirt in the mirror.

"So your parents were human?" Elena asked.

"Our whole family was." He said obviously. "Our origin as vampires is a very long story. Just know…we're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires are created.

"Right but Klaus is your brother? And you want him dead?" Beth was confused at that part. Elijah breathed deeply.

"I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad…" He searched for the right word." Dead. Come." He said gesturing to the girls. Beth and Elena exchanged a look before quickly following him out of the room. They walked out of the house and down the steps that led to the grounds.

"So, as you've seen nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. The tree my family made sure to burn." Elijah explained to them.

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from." Beth said and he nodded.

"Yes, the witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs a weakness in order to maintain balance." Elijah added to them. He stopped near the bridge so the girls could catch up to him. Elena was trying to understand.

"So the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the sun and the moon curse?"

"Right. The curse of the sun and the moon. It's all so…biblical sounding, don't you think?" He asked with an amused smile.

"What's so funny?" Beth asked him. Elijah explained about how Klaus drew the Aztec drawings on which they first saw the Sun and the Moon curse. "I don't understand. Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" Beth asked him pacing.

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it." Elijah said.

"But why?"

"Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelganger or to get your hands on some long, lost moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout." Elijah told them simply.

"So it's not Aztec at all?" Elena asked him perplexed.

"The curse of the sun and the moon…. is fake." He revealed to them. Beth was as surprised as Elena was. "It doesn't exist." He let Beth go ahead of him and they walked across the bridge.

"What?" Elena asked going after them.

"Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years." Elijah explained talking to the girls. Beth was still a bit lost. It was too confusing for her to completely understand.

"But if there's no curse..."

"There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus." Elijah told them

Elena was just as confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you are his only hope." Elijah said to Elena. Beth and Elena exchanged a nervous look. Then they heard Elena's phone buzzing in Elijah's suit pocket.

"What is this curse?" Elena asked him. Elijah instead took out her cell phone.

"You phone will not stop it's incessant buzzing. Answer it, please." He demanded. Elena took the phone. Beth couldn't help but notice that even when Elijah was seemingly intimidating and demanding, he always seemed to be respectful. Elena finally got off the phone, looking worried.

"Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her."

"Is she okay?" Beth asked her quickly and Elena nodded.

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement." Elijah said.

"She's my family, Elijah. I have to." Elena pleaded with him. Elena needed to check on her. Jenna would be confused and probably upset, just like she was when she found out. "I'll be back."

"And I'll stay here." Beth told him and he looked at her surprise. He didn't think she'd willing stay alone with him, especially after threatening to kidnap her and Elena. Beth knew though that if it were Alaric she'd go in a heartbeat. Elena needed to see Jenna. "So she can go." Elena nodded in agreement and turned to Elijah.

"You have my word."

Elijah hesitated before answering. Beth gave him a hopeful look. "That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it." He said granting her his permission, reluctantly.

"Thank you." Elena thanked him. She gave Beth a hug. "I'll be back."

"Be careful." She told her before she ran off. Beth bit her lip nervously as they watched Elena leave in her car. "She will be back you know." She reassured him and he nodded and gestured for him to walk with her. They eventually stopped at the bridge and they fell into an uncomfortable silence. "I'm sorry, about daggering you." She apologized and he didn't answer. "It's just that it was Alaric and he's the only one I have left. I couldn't risk losing him."

Elijah suddenly felt guilty. He was her family and she did what she could do to protect him. Exactly what he would have done for any of his. "I understand and I apologize for my rash behavior." He told her. She smiled at him, appreciatively.

"How did we meet?" She asked him out of the blue. "I mean the first time." She needed to know. It was annoying not to know about her own life.

He started to walk with her across the bridge. "It was 1864, I believe. We met at a ball that the family you were staying with had thrown. You didn't know I was a vampire, right then and there. We became good friends and you became friends with my family, even after you knew. You were never a bigot." And to his surprised Beth cracked a smile.

"Your family?" She asked interested. He didn't want to elaborate though. He knew she wanted to know everything but there were things that he didn't want to discuss. He had finally gotten her alone for a while. He didn't want to scare her off.

"Yes, my brothers and sister." He told her shortly.

"Even Klaus?"

"Even Klaus." He said amused at her doubtful expression. She found it hard to believe that she was ever on good terms with the psychopath that tried to hurt her friends. "Not as much as the others but he liked you, which was rare even for him. He liked witches. You were a witch and he thought you could help break the curse. You helped him on numerous occasions and he realized how powerful you really were. You two had an.…Interesting relationship. You were like family. I believe he finds you a threat now."

"So he's going to kill me."

"I'm not going to let that happen." Elijah assured her and she nodded, still unconvinced. From the way Katherine was scared she wasn't sure if she could escape Klaus as long as she had. She decided to change the subject.

"How did we become so close?"

"Well you're 'boyfriend' had an indiscretion and you confided in me during that time." He admitted. It made him angry to remember how upset he made Elizabeth. Beth was trying to remember. It was all like a dream to her. A dream from years ago and it seems familiar.

"Thank you for that." She smiled at him and he returned it. "For some reason, I keep thinking of a bat when you mentioned him." He held back a chuckle.

_Elijah heard her laugh before he saw her. He walked into the backyard of the house. Elizabeth swung the bat but didn't hit the ball that was thrown at her. She was playing baseball with his brother. She looked up and smiled when she saw him. "Your brother is not playing fair! He's deliberately taking advantage of my lack of skills in the game."_

"You can't cheat in baseball, love." He replied walking towards her with a smirk and she rolled her eyes before he gave her a kiss on her lips that she returned. Elizabeth smiled at him as she pulled back. "You're just not very good at it."

She gasped and swung the bat and barely missed his head. Elijah couldn't help but laugh as he saw them. He smiled back at her and said. "Next time aim a bit higher, I'm sure you'll hit him hard." She laughed and curtsied as she thanked him. He stood watching her as she tried again. He knew that she was too stubborn to ever give up. She'd practice all day till she hit the ball.

"But other than that, you loved it there and after a few years, you decided to stay permanently." Elijah continued.

"What changed my mind?" Beth asked him and he had a small smile on his face.

_"What are you doing?" Elijah asked her. Her face lit up and her eyes sparkle seeing him. She heard a hint of amusement in his voice. Though it wasn't everyday you saw a woman sitting 8 feet in the air on a branch. Staying on a huge property like the mansion had its perks. The large trees around the house were on of them._

"Watching the birds!" Elizabeth yelled back. He just smiled at her. "Join me, Elijah" she asked. He smiled again. He wasn't one to sit in trees but he'd do it for her and in a moment he was next to her. He scared her so much she almost fell off but he kept a strong arm around her waist.

"Careful, sweetheart." He warned her and she settled back next to him. "Are you sure you don't want to sit lower?" He offers worried.

Elizabeth smiled at him. "You can hardly see anything if you go lower plus that'd have to make me admit that I'm not perfect enough to keep my balance up here." She teased him.

"Well we wouldn't want that now." He smirked at her. It was amazing how relaxed he was when he was with her. He didn't have to worry as much. She rested her head on his shoulder and his heart raced slightly at the contact.

"Isn't it beautiful up here? Just sitting here watching the clouds without any distractions." She sighed. Elijah smiled at her. She looked at him and he leaned in and pressed his lips to her. "What was that for?" She asked.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my beautiful fiancé?" He asked and she shook her head with a smile before pulling him towards her and kissing him again.

"Wait! What? We were engaged? As in betrothed? As in to be married?" Beth asked making sure she heard him correctly. She was willingly going to marry a vampire? Elijah chuckled slightly and nodded. She seemed to think it over.

"Is it so hard to believe that we were in love?" Elijah asked her curiously.

"No! No, it's not that." She told him quickly. She didn't want to insult him. Other than his threats and knowing he was dangerous, he had been kind to her. He really listened to her and somehow being with him was familiar to her. She wasn't afraid. "It's just I never really thought of myself as married. Sometimes I doubt I'll even make it out of high school alive." She laughed bitterly. He turned to face her.

"You will, I promise you, Elizabeth." He told her. "After I deal with Klaus he will not bother you anymore, dear. I promise." He said it in a way that made her feel like she could really believe him. That he would make sure she was safe. It was comforting to know that he cared about her. She nodded, gratefully and he gently guided her towards the house as they started to walk again.

"How did I die?" Beth asked him softly but he heard her. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

Elijah stopped walking. "Elizabeth…"

"I need to know, Elijah. I can't not know. Whatever it is I guarantee you my imagination has made up worst scenarios." She told him.

He was hoping she wouldn't bring that up. He hated that he couldn't save her then. He was just happy to have her with him now. He wanted to enjoy being able to be with her and hear her laugh and see her smile again, even if it were for a short while. But he promised to tell her. "You met up with Klaus. He wanted to talk about something and I wanted to go with you. But you wanted to go alone." He left out the fact that Klaus wanted to talk to her ex-boyfriend as well. "I should have gone with you. When Klaus came back…covered… covered in blood, he told me about the wolves. You were both attacked." Beth gently put a hand on his arm, signaling that it was okay. He nodded, keeping his face emotionless. "There were too many for you two to fight off. They were faster and more alert with the full moon coming. Y-you were gone."

Beth didn't know what to say. Elijah had a hard time talking about it; she was still trying to process everything. She had never seen Elijah, who was always so composed look so heart broken. The look on his face was between grief and pain, as though he remembered that day clearly as today. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and he seemed to remember she was there. "We should go inside." He told her as the sun began to set. She nodded and she wrapped a hand around his arm. He looked at her in surprise but she just gave him an appreciative smile. She needed to know and she knew how hard it was to have to talk about it.


	33. Choices Taken

A/N: Thanks you guys! I love reading all the reviews. Okay, so don't worry. There will definitely be more Kol! I promise, especially with what happens in this chapter. I hope you guys like it even though it's so short. Also, so close to the end of season 2! I hope you guys like the last few chapters of the season! So here it is! Thank you again!

Choices Taken:

They were in the living room again and Beth was flipping through her grimoire. Elijah was patiently sitting across from her, watching her as she bit her lip and read. "Elijah. Elena has to be in the sacrifice because she's the doppelganger and Klaus needs her blood right?"

"Yes, that's correct. Why?" He asked.

"I'm alive because of the reincarnation spell done on me, right? That's the only possible reason I can be alive. It says here I could be used instead." She told him. She read him what it said. "Blood of the reincarnated, if willing, could be substituted for any other blood in rituals, sacrifices and spells. It says having to do with the person facing death and having enough strength to come back but this could work! This could save Elena!" Beth told him holding up the book. She didn't notice how his expression became more worried by the minute.

He knew she was hell bent on this. Nothing he could say would change her mind. He knew that she was too stubborn; especially when it came to her loved ones. He glanced down at her wrist and neck and saw she wasn't wearing any vervain. He knew that she would hate him. He was already keeping things from her. About her and their past. But to save her he had to do it.

"Elizabeth. Look at me." He said her name softly and she looked over at him. He locked eyes with her gray-green ones and he gently tilted her chin so she was looking at him before she knew what he was doing he spoke. "You did not see this. You weren't looking through your grimoire. You don't remember us even discussing this. You don't remember."

"I don't remember." She replied in a dazed tone. He sighed, sadly as he let her go. He knew that he had to do this but he felt guilty. The one thing he knew she'd never want was to lose any more memories that she had but he tried to convince himself there was no other way. She blinked and looked up at Elijah. She just remembered them waiting for Elena but he seemed sad. "Everything okay?" She asked concerned as he got up and stood by the lighted fireplace.

"Yes, dear. Everything's fine." He assured her with a smile. They heard the front door open. Elena came in and took off her jacket. Beth looked at her and Elena nodded, telling her everything was fine. "Welcome back."

"Tell us. What's the curse?" Elena asked.

"Please." He gestured for her to sit and she did across from Beth. Elijah sat besides Beth. " My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline." He admitted. "Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

"A war between species?" Elena asked.

"Vampires and werewolves." Beth realized and Elijah nodded in agreement. "So Klaus' father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf or a vampire?" Beth asked. She knew from the look on Elijah's face, the answer wasn't going to be good.

"He's both." He told them standing up. Beth swallowed hard. This was going to make everything much harder. "A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant."

"That's the curse Klaus wants to break?" Elena asked. She was still surprised and was trying to take this all in.

He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf." Elijah explained patiently to them. "If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone."

"But you helped him?" Elena asked.

"I helped him because I loved him." Elijah told them. Beth understood. He was his brother, his family and he'd do anything for him. She couldn't help but wonder what he did to change all that. He stood up and stood near the doorway. "That's changed, now he must die."

"We have the dagger now. We can stop him." Elena encouraged him standing up. Elijah shook his head.

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger."

"Ergo, dagger wouldn't work on him." Beth sighed sadly as she stood up too. She was too anxious to sit down. "Are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?"

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species…at the hands of the servants of nature themselves." Elijah told them, looking at Beth. Elena looked at her too.

"A witch if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them." Beth said.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus." Elijah assured her. He wouldn't let her get in harm's way.

"What if we told you we knew another witch that could channel that much power?" Elena asked

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing you should know." He told them. "Klaus was going to sacrifice Katerina but I acquired a way to keep her alive after the sacrifice.

"You found a way to save the doppelganger's life?" Elena asked amazed. This was exactly what she needed. She'd be in the sacrifice but none of her friends or family would get hurt.

" Yes, Elena. I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out." He said bitterly. He sounded betrayed by what Katherine did more than anything.

"You cared about her, didn't you?" Beth realized

"A long time ago. It's a common mistake I'm told." He said harshly. "One I won't make again. He handed Beth her jacket before he walked off.

Elena and Beth decided that Elijah could be invited in. He gave them a solution to their problem and they came to the terms of their agreement. They trusted him enough to come inside the house. They walked in but they didn't see anyone, they made their way into the library where they heard a loud ruckus. Stefan and Damon were fighting and about to really hurt themselves. "Stop!" Beth yelled at them and they finally let each other go. She rolled her eyes at them.

"Now you've invited him in?" Damon asked annoyed at them.

"Elijah, Beth and I have renewed the terms of out agreement." Elena said to him knowingly. Damon was skeptical though. He didn't trust Elijah at all.

"Really?"

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return." Elijah told them stepping in front to face the brothers.

"What?"

"An Apology." Elijah said simply. Damon looked around, confused. He seriously thought he heard this guy wrong.

Stefan moved forward. "I'm sorry for the part that I played in you death. I was protecting Beth and Elena. I will always protect them." He said confidently and Beth gave him a small smile, which he returned. Damon however was still fuming. Elena wanted to step in before he said anything.

" The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did." Elena told him.

Damon narrowed his eyes at Elijah. "Is that true?"

"Yes."

"And you're trusting him?" He asked Elena and Beth. Elena answered him with another yes. He looked upset but he covered it with anger towards them all. "You can all go to hell." Beth felt hurt and Damon saw that and felt guilty but walked out of the room.

"He's angry with me right now. But he'll come around." Stefan assured them. Damon was really angry and Beth wasn't sure if he'd forgive her for this.

"Hopefully." Beth murmured underneath her breath.


	34. The Last Day

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! Almost at season 3! I really loved writing this chapter. First real Beth and Klaus interaction! I hope you guys like it!

The Last Day:

"Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse." Elijah told them. Beth and Elena were sitting on the couch in the library while Stefan sat in the chair next to Elena.

"Elena and Beth said the curse of the Sun and the Moon is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus." Stefan said.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it... He'll be a true hybrid." Elijah explained to the young vampire.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse. We can kill him today. With Bonnie." Damon said knowingly coming into the room. He was still dead set on wanting to keep Elena and Beth out of this.

"If we use Bonnie, then I'm helping her." Beth said to him. That would be the only way she'd agree to not go through with the ritual.

"No!

"Then it's not an option." Beth said firmly. He glared at her. She was supposed to understand why he didn't want her and Elena doing this and instead she was going along with them. She turned to Elijah. "How do we break the curse?"

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know."

"The moonstone." Stefan nodded.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each." Elijah explained turning to them.

"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asked him.

"The final part of the ritual." He took a wooden box out of the bookcase. "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger ….to the point of your death." Elena looked nervous then. Damon looked at her and Stefan gently took her hand.

"And that's where you come in."

Elijah took out a jar from the box. "This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."

"So I'll be dead?" Elena asked.

"And then you won't." He said simply.

"That's your plan?" Damon asked disapprovingly. "A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" He turned to Elena. "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?

"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelganger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work." Elijah told him.

"I'll take those odds over your elixir. What if it doesn't work, Elena?" Damon asked her.

"Then I guess, I'll just be dead." She told him, resigned. Damon looked at all of them before leaving the library. Beth sighed and walked after him.

She walked out and saw him outside, drinking. She walked up next to him and he barely glanced at her. "Damon, this is her choice. We have to respect that and do whatever we can to help her. She'll come back and Bonnie and I can kill Klaus." Beth told him.

"You say it like you expect me to be okay with it." Damon scoffed. "What about you Beth? You don't have the power that Bonnie does. What happens if something goes wrong?" He asked. She went to speak but he turned to face her and continued. "Are you 100% sure that you'll be okay?"

"No but you can't ask me to back out of this, Damon."

"Yes I can. Did Ric know?" He challenged her. She narrowed her eyes at him. He of course would bring him into this. The one person that she didn't want to know. "I wonder what he would say if he found out especially since you're trusting the guy that you killed."

"Leave Alaric out of this, Damon. And yes I am." He scoffed at her again. "You want me to walk away but I can't. I can't do that. I need for him to be safe. I'm doing this for him and you and everyone!" She yelled at him. "I can't lose anyone else."

"And I can't lose you again!" He yelled back at her. She could see the pain in his eyes. He didn't talk about it but losing her made a huge impact on him. "Don't you get that? And this Klaus guy wants you dead and you're practically handing yourself to him on a silver platter."

"I'm not. I'll be careful but I have to do this Damon. I have to." Beth said. He looked away from her. She sighed as she went back inside. There was no way she could get through to him. Stefan was walking out as she was walking in. He gave her a sympathetic smile before rubbing her arm and letting her go inside. He knew if Beth couldn't get him to agree, hardly anyone else would stand a chance.

Beth went upstairs to her room. She wanted Damon to understand why she was doing that but he didn't. Beth suddenly heard something from downstairs. She walked out and down the stairs. She saw Jenna, Damon, Stefan, Elena, Elijah and Alaric in the living room. She didn't notice that he brought Day with him until he wound himself around ankles Beth smiled when she saw him. "We should talk in the other room." Stefan said and he led the rest of them out. Beth ran into Alaric's arms. He hugged her back.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. He was just happy she was safe. He couldn't live with himself if he knew that she got hurt because of him.

"I'm fine. I was just worried about you." She told him truthfully. He kissed the top of her head and led her into the other room where the others were waiting for him. She sat on the couch next to him while Day jumped up on his lap.

"So you don't remember anything that happened?" Stefan asked him.

"No it's like I blacked out and woke up 3 days later. Katherine was there." He told them.

"She's under compulsion. Damon snuck her some vervain, but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can." Stefan let him know.

"Where's Damon?" Elena asked looking around.

"I saw him go upstairs." Jenna told her and she left the room. Jenna still seemed to be nervous around Alaric seeing as the last time she saw him, Klaus was in his body. That was not the way they wanted her to find out about vampires.

"So what else did I do?" He asked them. Beth didn't want to make him feel anymore guilty than he probably already did for something he had no control over.

"I'm going to go check on Damon too." Beth said standing up. She quickly left the room. Beth walked into the Damon's where the door was wide open. She saw Damon making Elena drink his blood. "Damon!" She yelled at him. He let go of Elena, who fell to the floor, coughing and rushed towards her. He forced her to drink his blood as well. The coppery taste passed down her throat and that's when she used her powers to throw him off of her. She sunk to the floor and started cough. She saw Stefan coming in and he bent down next to both girls.

"What did you do? Huh! What did you do?" He asked angrily.

"I saved their lives!" He retorted. He looked to Elena. "You're so bent on dying, at least this way I'll know you'll come back."

Elena just glared at him. "As a vampire! She'll come back as a vampire!" Stefan yelled grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"It's better than nothing else." He hissed back.

"How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her?" He asked roughly.

Damon just looked over at Elena. "Go ahead and wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me you'll get over it." He said. Stefan rushed Damon, then throwing him across the room again. Both girls called out his name to get him to stop. Damon took a wooden stick and shoved it against his chest to pin him to the wall. "Admit it! You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself." He spat out.

Stefan lost it then. He shoved Damon off of him and started to punch him continuously in his face. Beth could see the blood on his face. Damon fell to the floor and before Stefan could hit him again, he took the wooden stick and shoved it through his brother's stomach. The girls rushed over to Stefan. "Get out of here!" Elena yelled at Damon. He seemed to be surprised at what he did

Alaric and Jenna ran into the room. "What the hell's going on?" He asked. All he saw was Stefan lying on the floor with a stick coming out of him and Elena and Beth with blood on their faces.

"Get him out of here!" Elena cried out through her tears as she stayed with Stefan. Beth grabbed Damon and yanked him out of the room before Alaric could ask them any questions. She pulled him into the empty living room before he could argue.

"Beth."

"No! Shut up! You don't get to talk!" Beth shouted at him. She was blinking back tears and that made him feel even worst. She paced trying to calm down and breathe. "What the hell is the matter with you? Are you completely out of your mind?"

"I was trying to save you! You two were going to go along with this! I did what I had to do to make sure you were safe." He explained yelling back but seeing her now, upset, made him realize he made a mistake. She didn't decide yet. She was trying to deal with it.

"I can't believe you would do that!" She yelled at him. "I-I might die! There's always that chance but Elena is! And you did this to her!"

"I couldn't lose you two, forgive me if that was the only way."

"It wasn't your decision, Damon!" She yelled back, not caring that she was full on crying right then. Damon felt horrible. He was trying to keep her alive. The last thing he wanted was for her to hate him and that's what he did. He moved to touch her hand but she jerked it back away from his reach. "Don't! Just don't!" She told him as she walked out of room and out of the house.

xxxxx

Elijah walked out of the house to see Beth sitting on the porch with tears in her eyes. He felt upset at seeing her upset. He sat next to her and handed her a handkerchief, which she graciously accepted. "I could never sit back while my sister was crying either." He said softly.

"I thought guys saw tears and ran the other way." She joked through her tears.

"That was never the case with Rebekah." Elijah chuckled and she gave him a small smile before looking back down at the ground. "He cares about you. Damon is just trying to save you, however he can. He may have gone about it the wrong way but he had good intentions."

"It wasn't for him to decide for me, Elijah. For either of us." She replied firmly a few tears fell from her eyes. She wiper her eyes when they heard someone walking to the front door. Beth quickly stood up and moved to leave when Stefan and Elena walked out. Elena and Beth looked at each other. They were both still angry with Damon, that was apparent but they were worried about the other. "You okay?"

"Yeah. You?" Elena asked her and she nodded. Both girls knew the other was lying. "Beth-"

"I'm going to go out for a bit. I'll see you guys back here tonight." She told them quickly and walked away before any of them could stop her. Stefan and Elena exchanged a worried look. Neither of them thought it would be good for her to walk off alone with Klaus out there.

"I'll make sure, Elizabeth gets back safely." Elijah assured them standing up. He gave them a small nod before walking off after her.

Beth decided to go to the grill. Caroline would probably be there and she could talk to her about what was going on. As she opened the door, there was somebody already walking out. Beth took a step back and almost tripped before the stranger grabbed her arm to stop her. "Whoa! I'm so sorry." She apologized quickly.

"Quite all right." An English accent rang out in her ears. She looked up and saw a guy with piercing blue eyes, grinning at her. He was young and he had short blond hair. He was very handsome but there was something that told her he was dangerous. There was something about him that was strangely familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on it. She felt a strange shiver go up her spine as he spoke to her again. "You should be careful where you're going though. Not everyone can be as nice as I am, Glenda." He smirked at her.

The nickname was what made her remember him. It was Klaus.

_"How's my favorite little witch doing?" Klaus asked with a mischievous grin as he sauntered into Elizabeth's room where she kept all her things. She barely looked up at him as he walked over to the book-covered table. He always came in asking the same thing, almost every single day and everyday she had the same answer._

"I need time."

"Come on, Glenda. Any progress made? Have you tried anything?" He asked her as he flipped through some of the books that lay on the table. He gave her the name after she only agreed to help him, if he stopped unnecessarily murdering innocents. She grabbed another book that he tried to mess with. He glared at her as she snatched it. "Elizabeth!

"Klaus!" She yelled back irritated. She was annoyed by the fact that he was so impatient. Even though he'd been waiting over half a century to break the curse, she didn't know everything. He almost always badgered her about it knowing that without a doppelganger it'd be nearly impossible. "I told you. It takes time. This was over 500 years ago. I have to study it. I can't just figure it out overnight. Give me some time."

"All right, love. No need to lose your temper." He smirked at her before leaving the room.

"Oh shit." Beth mumbled surprised under her breath. Klaus chuckled at her. It was definitely Elizabeth.

"That's not very ladylike language, love." He told her and before she could move, he grabbed her arm tightly. "And dashing off. I'm disappointed, Elizabeth, darling. Where are your manners?"

"Let me go!"

"I just want to chat." He said innocently. His grip was too strong for her to break and Beth didn't want to make a scene using her power with so many people near by, even a headache would make him angry enough to lash out. She stopped struggling and he let go of her arm. "That's better. Now, I've already warned your friends in their not to interfere. I just hope you know not to either, I would hate to see the consequences if you did. Understand?"

"Understood." She replied through clenched teeth. He grinned. She still had that fire to her.

"Fantastic." He replied as he moved to let her through and began to walk away before calling out to her. "See you soon, love."

Beth was still looking after where he left. She jumped a bit when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She calmed down when she realized it was only Elijah. He looked concerned. The fear was apparent on her face. "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"It was Klaus." She said and his face darkened slightly. "He just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to interfere. I'll be fine." She assured him. He wasn't as sure though. She still probably had a lot to think about and bumping into Klaus would just make her more afraid.

"Will you come somewhere with me? It's not too far away." He said. She was surprised he asked. He mostly just politely gestured for her to come with him but she nodded. He smiled at her and then he walked towards the woods. She followed after him. They began going deeper and deeper into the woods, climbing uphill now. She wasn't afraid, Elijah knew where he was going and she could take care of herself. Suddenly he stopped and she stepped next to him.

"Wow." She said amazed. They were on top of a hill. They could see the whole town from where they stood and more than anything; they could see the beautiful sun setting. She suddenly felt a bit better being up on top of the hill. It felt as though all of her worries just melted away looking at the gorgeous sight.

"I used to come here as a human to think." He told her with a small smile, her smile made him happy. He knew that she loved being outside especially at the end of the day. He could practically smell her worry and fear before but up here she was completely at ease. "It made dealing with the day much easier."

"Thank you for sharing it with me." She gave him another smile.

He nodded and they stood there just peacefully watching the sunset. "Was Damon being overly concerned? Is it possible if you did this spell with Bonnie that you'll die?" He asked worried.

She sighed. "It's a dangerous spell, yes, but I know I can handle it. With another witch it'll be easier." She admitted to him. He still seemed worried about her. "It's the only way."

His face was unreadable. "Just be as careful as you can, dear. You may think that Klaus is the main priority but he's not. Not if the outcome is you risking your life. Just be careful." He implored of her.

She was surprised that he was so concerned about her. "I will." She promised. She turned and gave him a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. Elijah looked at her in shock. It had been a while since he had received one of her kisses but it still made his undead heart race. "For luck." She told him with a smile and he smiled back at her. They stood there looking as the sun set, knowing that if something went wrong that night she may not be able to see it again.


	35. The Ritual

The Ritual:

Elijah and Beth made their way back to the boarding house where Stefan and Alaric were. They walked in and they were the first people they saw. "Hey, where is everybody? Where's Elena?" Beth asked him.

Stefan was noticeably upset. "Klaus already took her. Damon's trying to find a way to stop the sacrifice. We have to get down to the house, Bonnie and Jeremy are they're trying to look for a way to keep Elena human." Stefan said and they walked out the door. They all piled into one car with Beth and Alaric sitting in the backseat. Once they got to the house and got out Elijah started to explain everything.

"The sacrifice is completed in stages until the full moon sets. First the werewolf is killed, then the vampire. Finally the doppelganger. Once Elena dies, the curse will be broken. Klaus will become hybrid." He said to Stefan. Alaric and Beth were walking behind them.

"So when do we attack?" Alaric asked.

"Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Elizabeth and Bonnie come in." Elijah said gesturing to the witch in front of him.

"And you're sure they'll both survive this?" Alaric asked concerned. He wasn't going to let Beth go with this if she could get hurt. They'd have to find another way if that was the case.

"If they can deliver him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself." Elijah assured him. He wouldn't have Elizabeth in danger. Stefan nodded and his phone rang at that point. He walked away from them to talk to Damon. Stefan stopped and looked back at Alaric.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Alaric asked him worried. Whatever Damon told him was not good at all.

"Oh my God." He said.

"Stefan, what's wrong?" Beth asked him.

"He turned Jenna. He's going to use her in the sacrifice." Stefan sighed out, looking down.

"No." Alaric said shaking his head. First Elena, now it's Jenna. "What do we do?"

"I-I don't know." Stefan said.

"We have to talk to Bonnie first and you need to talk to Jeremy." Beth told them trying to stay calm. She put a hand on Alaric's arm. "We need to talk to them first."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go get her." He told her. Alaric took a deep breath as he walked into the house.

"We should go, Bonnie and I before he kills her." Beth said to Stefan.

He shook his head. He couldn't let Beth and Bonnie "That's not an option. You'll die." Elijah informed her, though he knew she already knew that. She couldn't just let Jenna get killed though. She was someone she considered family and she knew how Elena and Jeremy had lost so many people as well. "Your death will not bring anything but pain. It's not an option." He repeated seriously to her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bonnie asked walking out of the house. They all exchanged a look before Stefan explained everything that happened with Jenna to her. "Why did he take Jenna?"

"A punishment for meddling." Elijah said sadly. He knew that she was important to them all but there was no other way.

"Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline but Damon rescued them." He told them all. She was happy at least her other two friends were safe.

"Then we need to go." She decided and she looked to Beth for support and she nodded in agreement. "Now. Before Jenna's sacrificed. Beth and I can kill Klaus ourselves."

"You know if you two use that much power, you'll be dead." He said. They weren't only Elena's friends, they were his and he was not going to let them kill themselves. He had already lost too many people. He'd have to think of something else. "We've already been through this. It's not an option."

"Neither is letting Jenna die." Beth argued.

"Well, Stefan would agree with you." Elijah spoke up. The witches turned to look at him. He knew what the young vampire would do. It was too keep his friend and family safe and he respected that.

Stefan sighed and walked closer to the girls. "We're going to offer another vampire. One that he'll want more." He explained. "Me. Bonnie, I need you to do the locator spell to find where Klaus is keeping them. And when it's time Elijah will bring you and Beth to stop him." He said before they could argue. Bonnie knew that this was the only way to save Jenna. Beth was still in shock to say anything. Elijah and Bonnie went into the house. Stefan and Beth were in silence before she spoke up.

"You can't do this, Stefan. You're going to die. I can't let you die." She said.

"It's the only way, Beth. It's either Jenna or me. I can't sit around here while Klaus is preparing to kill her." Stefan reasoned with her. Beth began to pace around the house. "Beth…"

"What about Elena? Damon? Me? What about us? They need you, Stefan! You don't even know if Klaus will take you. Let Bonnie and us take out Klaus now. I promise she'll be okay. She'll make it."

"But you can't promise that you'll be okay." He said. She sighed and shook her head. He gave her a sad smile. "I appreciate it but I have lived over 160 years. I can't let you get yourself hurt. I need to at least see if Klaus will make a trade." She still wasn't convinced he should do it. "Elizabeth, if you were in my position, you know you would do the same." She didn't deny it cause she knew he was right.

"Still doesn't mean it doesn't suck ass." She mumbled and he actually gave her a full-fledged smile. He knew that it was unintentional but she could always make him feel slightly better. She cracked a smile herself, before she throwing her arms around his neck and let a few tears slip from her eyes. He hugged her back tightly.

"It'll be okay."

_Elizabeth bit her bottom lip. She was seriously starting to get worried about Stefan. Damon had left 3 days ago and he was still depressed. Elizabeth wasn't exactly cheerful either but she couldn't sit here and watch him stare out the window. "Okay, Stefan. Get up!" She ordered him._

"_What?" He complained. She pulled him by the arm to stand him up. He sighed as she dragged him outside of the house. Katherine went into town with Emily so they had the house to themselves. She pushed him out onto the ground with his back to her. "What is it, Elizabeth? I just want to come back inside." He went to face her but she threw something at his head. He groaned and bent to pick up a small ball she threw. He turned to see her staring at him innocently._

"_What is it, Stefan?"_

"_Why did you throw this at me?" He asked and she threw another one at his chest and she started to smile. "Stop it." She threw another one. "Stop!" He said and she laughed as he started to get frustrated and she threw another one. He couldn't help but smile with her and that's when she took off. He laughed as he took off after her. "I'm going to catch you!"_

"_Not a chance, Stef! Not a chance." She yelled back._

"Bonnie did the locator spell. They're at Steven's quarry." Elijah informed them walking out. They pulled apart, Stefan coming back to the present. "They need your help inside." He told Elizabeth, sympathetically. Stefan gave Beth a small nod and she left. She quickly wiped away her tears to go help Jeremy and Bonnie.

A half an hour later, John and Damon came. Alaric was filling Damon in on everything that had happened while John was helping the girls and Jeremy find a spell. "I brought the Gilbert journals. I think I know the spell you're talking about." He said setting down a box.

"Where's Damon?" Bonnie asked him as they took out a few of the journals.

"Upstairs. Alaric wanted to talk to him." He told them. Beth wanted to go down there but for right now they needed her help. She took one of the journals and went through it to find something that would help while the others did the same. Beth was reading through entry after entry until she stopped.

"I think I found something."

John came over to her quickly. "What is it?" She handed it to him and read through it quickly, his lips moving along as he read it. "This…this is it. Thank you, Beth." He said sincerely. She probably just saved his daughter from becoming a vampire.

Damon and Alaric came upstairs. "What's going on?" The latter asked.

"We found something in the Gilbert journals." Beth told him. Damon looked at her and nodded. He didn't know what to say. Those were the first words she said to him since that afternoon. He was guilty of forcing her to drink his blood and she hadn't completely forgiven him but they needed to help each other out. And she was worried. He wasn't looking good to her.

"Jonathan journaled the story of a mother who called in Emily's services. The woman's baby was sick; dying. Emily cast a spell that would bind the woman's life force with her child." John told them.

"Skip to the save Elena part." Damon said impatiently.

"Well, the child died, but the mother's life force flowed through her, restoring her life." He explained quickly.

"Well already know Elena's going to come back to life but she'll be a vampire." Jeremy said confused.

"Not if her soul remains intact."

"Her soul, really?" Damon scoffed. "You're going to put your faith in some act of God mumbo jumbo?" He asked. Beth and Bonnie both raised their eyebrows at him. This was their power he was talking about. And after everything they've seen and how they've managed to stay alive, he should have faith in that.

"I refuse to let Elena become the thing I've spent my life protecting her against." John told him firmly. "And you can call that God or mystical energy, whatever you want, but yes…I'm putting my faith in it." Damon nodded, slightly taken back by his speech. He may have been a poor father but he loved his daughter and would protect her with his own life.

Beth decided to do the spell since she found it. John sat down at a chair while she went behind him and put her hands next to his head. "Come on, El, we got a hybrid to kill." Damon said hurrying her, while he snapped his fingers. Jeremy and Bonnie flashed him a look saying for him to be quiet. Beth ignored him as she finished the incantation she was chanting.

"It's done."

"That's it?" He asked and she nodded. "Let's go." He said and he let her go in front of him. Bonnie was quickly talking to Jeremy, to make sure he'd stay there with John. Damon looked at Beth who was leaning in the doorway waiting. He realized that this was it. She could get hurt and he was going to die soon, from the werewolf bite. He couldn't have her hating him. "El…I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely. Her eyes flickered to his. It wasn't every day that Damon apologized to someone and meant it.

"I forgive you."

He looked at her shocked but saw she meant it. She have him a small smile. "Be careful out there. Please." He pleaded with her and she nodded. Bonnie finally came out of the room. They all walked upstairs where Alaric and Elijah were getting ready.

"It's time." Elijah announced.

"All right. I got the weapons in the car." Alaric let them know.

"Elizabeth and Bonnie are the only weapons we need." Elijah said as he walked out behind them and Damon. Alaric followed but found he couldn't get out. He was trapped.

"Bonnie! Beth! What is this?" He asked annoyed.

"We can't put anyone else at risk." Beth told him. He should know better than anyone that he was safer here but he couldn't let her go out by herself. Yes, Damon would protect her, but he needed to make sure she was safe.

"I can't stay here with Jenna and you out there!" He argued.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie apologized.

"You can't do this! Damon!"

"Sorry, buddy. They're right." He said sympathetically. At least with him there he could keep an eye on the others and wouldn't be in harm's way. They left him standing there, yelling at them not to do this. Beth felt guilty but she knew that she'd rather him be angry than be dead.

They made it to the quarry. They could hear Klaus talking to someone. Damon put a finger to his lips to signal that they should be quiet. Beth put on her amulet, to help channel the power from the full moon. Elijah moved off to the side to let Bonnie and Beth do the spell. They could hear Klaus more clearly now. "I can feel it! It's happening! Yes! Yes!" He yelled victoriously. Beth could see him starting to transform into a werewolf. Bonnie began the spell and Beth joined in. Using their joint powers they threw Klaus onto the ground. Bouts of fire were set ablaze around the quarry. Beth walked closer to Klaus with Bonnie. She saw Jenna, dead out of the corner of her eye and it took everything for her not to cry. She had to focus on the spell. She concentrated on Klaus.

He was now yelling in pain as they continued the chant. "No!" He said shocked as he saw Bonnie. "You were dead!" At that moment Bonnie sent him flying again and he cried out once more in pain. Beth was starting to feel weak and her nose was bleeding but she kept concentrating on the spell. Klaus cried out in pain once more as they finally stopped. Elijah walked up to his brother's dying body. "Elijah!" He was surprised. Beth felt someone coming behind her. It was Stefan, he could say her wavering on her feet and he wrapped an arm around her to keep her steady, as they watched they saw Elijah greet him.

"Hello, brother." He punched a whole in his chest and grabbed onto his heart. "In the name of out family, Niklaus…"

"I didn't bury them at sea!" He said quickly to him. Elijah looked at him surprised. Beth was getting a major headache now and she was feeling faint. "Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them."

"Elijah!" Beth called to him shaking her head.

"Elijah, don't listen to him." Stefan agreed.

Klaus however saw how his brother was affected by his words. He just wanted his family back. "I'll take you to them. I give you my word…. Brother." He promised.

"Do it and I'll take you both out!" Bonnie threatened them seriously. She was not going to let Klaus just go after what he did to them.

"You'll die."

"I don't care!"

Elijah looked over at them. Beth shook her head desperately. He looked at her, saddened but this was his brother. He could have his family. "I'm sorry." He apologized, though it was mostly directed to her. They all ran to stop him but he already jumped with Klaus and they disappeared. They couldn't stop staring at the place the brothers left. Everything, was all for nothing. Beth couldn't stand anymore. The last thing she heard when she fainted was her name being yelled as darkness over came her.

xxxxx

Beth woke up with a splitting headache. She opened her eyes and saw she was in a bed. She tried to sit up but it just made her head worst. She looked around realizing, she was in Damon's bed in his room. Alaric was in the chair across from the bed, fast asleep. He obviously had stayed there all morning, since it was the middle of the afternoon now. "Morning, sunshine." A voice said from the door. She turned and saw it was Damon with his signature smirk on his face. She smiled, happy to see he was safe. He was happy to see she was awake. He couldn't sleep not knowing if she was.

"Hey." She replied. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge near her as she tried to sit up a bit more. "What happened?" She asked. "Is Elena okay? Did it work?"

"Yeah, she's all alive and human. She's trying to deal though. John died. He knew that he would once he did the spell." He told her. She sighed. Damon and them must have known what had happened now. "They're both gone, though, Elijah and Klaus. Bastards took off and Stefan carried you back here when he saw you fainting." He cocked his head at her worried. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Are you?" She said. He seemed to be a bit sick to her and vampires didn't get sick.

He was quick to change the subject. "I'm not the one who went on overload and fainted, El." He joked and she smiled. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. He rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed. He knew that he couldn't tell her. It wasn't worth her freaking out over when there was nothing she could do about it. He was just glad that all she did was pass out. The outcome could've been a lot worst.

"I'm okay." She replied. He nodded and smiled at her once she pulled back. There was a knock at the door and it opened. She smiled again seeing Stefan smiling back as he leaned in the doorway. "Hey."

"Hey." He greeted her as he walked into the room. Damon sat on the other side of her while Stefan bent down to hug her. She had scared both brothers when she fainted. Stefan gave Damon a knowing look and he shook his head, indicating he didn't tell her and he didn't plan to. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Just went into overload, like Day said."

"Yep, I was right. You were stupid to do it but at least you're okay." He admitted with a smile. They heard Alaric starting to stir as he woke up and when he saw her sitting up her hurried to stand up.

"Beth!" He said quickly as he walked over to the bed.

"And that's our cue." Damon told her. They both knew he'd be happy she was awake but pissed that she trapped him there. Before she could stop them they left.

"Do you know how worried I was? I thought something was going to happen to you." Alaric told her seriously sitting down besides her. She gave him an innocent smile, hoping he would calm down. "Oh, no you're not getting out of it that easily, just because you're in bed. You scared the hell out of me, Beth! Especially when I saw Stefan carrying you! "

"I'm sorry, Ric. I just wanted to keep everyone else safe. Rotten job I did, right." She said bitterly. He sighed. He knew that it wasn't her fault. She couldn't save everyone. She would try though, just like her mother would. He brushed her hair behind her ear.

"You did what you could, kid." He assured her. He leaned over and she hugged him tightly. Through everything they still had each other. He was her family and she was his. In the end, they'd take care of each other, no matter what. They were all they had left. He kissed her forehead. "I'm so happy you're okay."

"Me too."

The funeral was the next day. Beth was at the Gilbert house with Elena and Jeremy. They were happy to see that she was okay but she wanted to just help them through this. They were going to be leaving for the funeral home soon. Elena was in her room and the Salvatore's were downstairs. Beth just came out of the bathroom and was walking past Jeremy's room when she stopped. He was staring out the window. "I did that a lot." She said and he looked over at her as she walked in. "When my mom died, I'd just think about what it would be like if she were here."

He sighed as he ran a hand over his head. She stood next to him as he stared at the ring his uncle left him. "Will it ever get better? Or at least not hurt as much?" He asked looking towards her.

"Sometimes." She admitted. "Sometimes it's a good day and you can do it and others you just want to crumble and that overwhelming feeling that makes you want to hide from the world or just ignore it. But it does get better. The good days trump the bad. You feel stronger because you know that they want you to feel better. So you do it for them and then it becomes a little easier every day. And you'll feel alone at first but you have Elena, Bonnie, and Alaric and…and you have me." She assured him. He wouldn't have to go through this alone, Alaric was there for her and she'd be there for Jeremy. "I won't lie, it won't be instantaneous but it'll get better, Jeremy. That I can promise you." She told him looking him in the eye. He nodded.

She turned and hugged him and to his surprise he hugged her back. He felt better knowing that she knew what he was going through. She was practically voicing his thoughts. "Thank you, Beth."

They got to the funeral home. Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric, Jeremy, Beth and Elena were all there. Elena put two roses on her aunt and uncle's grave and another two on her parent's. Beth gently squeezed Jeremy's hand as tears threatened to fall from his eyes and Alaric was on the other side of him with a hand on his shoulder.

Elena stood up and Damon gave her a sympathetic look. Alaric decided that they should all go back to the house. Beth was walking behind when she noticed, Damon and Stefan talking. She looked at them curiously but Damon just gave her an assuring smile. It said he was okay and that she had nothing to worry about. Even if it was a complete lie.


	36. Trying to Make it Through the Day

A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews! I really love reading them and getting your opinions and thoughts. I can't believe I'm on the last episode of season 2! This is the first chapter of the last episode. I really hope you guys like it! Thank you again!

Trying to Make it Through the Day:

"Come on, Care. Can't I just sleep the day away?" Beth complained as Caroline led her through the town square, where a lot of the girls were dressed up in period dresses. She wasn't in the mood to watch Gone with the Wind. Beth honestly wanted to curl up in her bed and sleep since she still wasn't up to her best strength. But Caroline refused to let her mope around.

"We've got to get some normalcy after everything that's happened and a movie will help." She encouraged her. "But since Tyler is here, you should probably talk to him." She said and she looked over to where Caroline was pointed. She groaned. She already talked to Matt and he felt bad for pretending to forget everything but she said it was okay and they decided to stay friends. "Hey! He's your friend so go give him hell for treating you like crap."

Beth couldn't help but laugh but Caroline was right. She deserved an apology. He pushed her away when she was trying to help. "Okay, I will." She agreed as she walked over to him. Tyler looked at her guiltily as she came up to him. "Tyler."

"Hey." He greeted her. She raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm sorry about ignoring you and then taking off without saying goodbye. I thought it'd be best to do this on my own."

"Well, it wasn't! And you should have talked to me!" She berated him and he continued to look guiltier by the second. "And you should know that I would never try and isolate you. But since Caroline told me you had a rough night and I missed you, I forgive you."

He looked up and smiled at her, which she returned. "I missed you too, Beth." She hugged him tightly.

"And you need to make a move on Caroline already, cause dude, it's so obvious." She teased him. He rolled his eyes and she nudged him and he nudged her back. Caroline waved her back. "I'll see you later, Ty." He said goodbye feeling a bit better. He had his friend back.

Caroline smiled, seeing her friends make up. "I'll give you the details later." Beth promised her.

"Deal." Caroline agreed. "Hey! There you guys are!" She said excited as she pulled Beth over to Jeremy and Elena. Jeremy smiled at her. They became better friends, over everything. They understood each other. Caroline sat down next to Elena and Beth sat next to her. "Who's hungry?"

"Are we really doing this?" He asked in disbelief.

"If I'm doing it, you're doing it dude." She told him and he laughed. Elena rolled her eyes but was happy to see that Jeremy could still laugh.

"Yes we are really doing this!" Caroline said more enthusiastically. "We are going to take a page from Scarlet. We made it through the war. I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I'm a vampire, so basically it's like Atlants burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we preserve!" She smiled at them with a fist raised.

Beth smiled at her friend but she knew she was right. They had made it, it wasn't without struggle but they were still standing. That's what was most important. She looked up at Jeremy and nodded in agreement with Caroline. "All right." He agreed as he sat down next to Beth. "What are we eating?"

"Something good." Caroline told them; happy to see she got them there.

"Hey!" Stefan greeted them. He showed up around an hour after Beth and Caroline got there. Beth gave him a small waved while Elena smiled, lovingly at her boyfriend.

"Hey! Look who couldn't resist an epic romance?" She teased him and he gave her a weak smile. Beth could see something was bothering him as he bent down.

"Will you come take a walk with me?" He asked politely. Elena was worried too but she walked off with him.

"What's up with them?" Jeremy asked curious.

"If we're lucky some regular scheduled teen drama." She joked and he chuckled. They turned back to talking but Beth couldn't help but continue to look at the couple. Stefan and Elena were looking more worried by the minute. Elena gave him a hug and then left. "I'll be back, guys." She stood up and walked over to Stefan. "What's going on Stefan?"

"Nothing." He assured her.

"It's not nothing cause Elena looked close to tears and you won't look me in the eye when you say nothing." She told him. He sighed. "Stefan…what happened?"

He bit his lip. Damon would kill him if he knew he told Beth. She was the one person he didn't want to worry. "Damon got bit by Tyler when he rescued him and Caroline." Beth's eyes got wide.

"What? No, he said he was fine."

"He didn't want you to worry." He admitted sadly. "He got bit but they're might be a way to save him." He told her quickly. Her eyes started to fill up with tears. Damon was dying. "Hey! Beth. It's going to be okay." He said putting his hands on her shoulders. She should have known something was weird. He seemed to be sick but she shook it off. No. She couldn't let him die. A few tears fell from her eyes and Stefan embraced her. She knew that she had to calm down. She needed to help.

"Okay, what do we do?" She asked sniffing back tears as she pulled back. She didn't have time to cry right now. She needed to help Stefan find a cure for Damon. She was not going to lose him.

"I'm going to see Klaus. Bonnie contacted the witches and said that he might have a way to cure him." Stefan told her.

"Okay, well he's probably still at the apartment and I'm coming with you." She decided nodding her head.

"No, you don't have to do that Beth. Klaus is dangerous and you already tried to kill him. I doubt he's going to be very lenient to do anything for you."

"I don't care. This is Damon we're talking about. I can't just sit here and not do anything. I am not going to let him die!" She told him determined. Damon was as important to her as Alaric was. He was her family and if she could save him she would. Stefan understood that.

"Okay." He agreed. "Let's go." He told her

xxxxx

"Listen, he's not in there right now. But I need you to be careful, Beth. I'm serious. I can't let you get hurt." Stefan said looking into her eyes. She nodded earnestly. He opened the door and they walked into to see Katherine sitting on the bed, looking bored. "Hello, Katherine."

"2 days, I've been waiting." She said annoyed as she got up. "I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead!"

"We ran into complications."

"Complications!"

"Forgive us if your freedom to whore around isn't on our list of priorities right now." Beth apologized sarcastically. Katherine glared at her. It was apparent that Damon was definitely rubbing off on her.

"It doesn't matter." Stefan interrupted their fight before Katherine could retort. "We just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

Before she could answer she shoved Stefan against the wall and put a finger to her lips. Beth went to throw her off of him but Stefan put up a hand as the door to the apartment opened. "Klaus, you're back." Klaus and Elijah walked in. Elijah glanced at Beth curious to what she was doing here but then looked away. "Look who decided to come for a visit."

She let him go and walked to the corner. "You keep popping up, don't you?" Klaus asked Stefan amused and then turned to Beth. "And with Elizabeth as well."

"We need your help…for my brother." Stefan told him getting right to the point. He walked over to stand near Beth as Klaus got nearer to her.

"Well, whatever it is, it's going to have to wait a tick." He informed them as he walked behind them. "You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention."

Klaus looked over at Stefan and Beth. "You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own."

"And so I shall." He agreed Beth saw that he rushed behind Elijah and he quickly turned. Before either of them could do anything he shoved the dagger through Elijah's heart. Elijah died as he fell to the floor.

Suddenly, Beth remembered. She could have been used in the sacrifice. Maybe even had saved John and Jenna. But Elijah compelled her. She didn't have time to completely digest this information as Klaus rushed to Stefan and pushed him against the wall. "Now, what am I going to do with you two?" He asked as he glanced at Beth.

He took a stake and shoved it into Stefan's chest. Beth let out a gasp of surprise and went to run to him but Katherine stopped her. She knew that it wouldn't do any good. "Do you feel that?" He asked as Stefan's face contorted in pain. "It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead."

"We're just trying to help his brother!" Beth yelled out. Katherine looked surprisingly concerned about Stefan as well and nodded in agreement.

"The witches said you had a cure. Make me deal." Stefan groaned out. "Just give me the cure and, I'll do whatever you want." Klaus looked over at him and then Beth. He yanked the stake out of his chest and Stefan fell to the floor. Beth ran over to kneel beside him.

Klaus was curious at how much concern she had for him, though it wasn't surprising. She was always very compassionate. Stefan gave Beth a quick nod of assurance that he was okay. Klaus walked over to the counter and poured himself a glass of blood. "Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless."

"What about me?" Beth stood up. Stefan gave her a cautious look, while Klaus looked over at her amused. "

He grinned. It was very much like her to try and save Damon. "Well, love, what makes you think I'd make a deal with you? I let your godfather go even though you did try and kill me. By the way, fantastic try, but not quite enough." He was patronizing her. She was inclined to throw him across the room but resisted the urge.

"Because I'll do whatever you want if you'll help us save Damon." She promised. Klaus trusted her word. Even he could see how important Damon was to her and vice versa.

He simply smirked at her, though as he sat down. "Well, let's see what do I want." He could have some fun with this. Beth sighed as she stayed quiet but kept looking over to Stefan to make sure he was okay. Klaus pretended to really think about it. "Well, sweetheart, there's nothing really you can offer me."

Beth glared daggers at him. He was purposely drawing this out. "Your witch is dead. At some point, you're going to need help."

"How do I know you're up for what I might need you to do? You couldn't even kill me." He smirked at her. He was waiting for a response when the apartment started to shake. Stefan was worried, she shouldn't be using so much power. Katherine was looking around anxiously also. The counter top where Klaus had his hands caught on fire. He moved just in time as the whole kitchen went up into flames and then less than minutes later, they were extinguished with everything still intact. He looked at her with raised eyebrows, seemingly impressed.

"I think I'm up for it."

xxxxx

Klaus decided to think on Beth's deal but he knew in the end what he wanted from her. He decided to move onto Stefan, who was still sitting on the floor. Klaus had his glass of blood in his hand. He bent down in front of Stefan. "I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. Oh, but when he was of…. he was magnificent." He praised him. It was obvious from the guilt on Stefan's face, he was talking about him. He stood up straight. "1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village…. a true ripper. Sound familiar?"

"I haven't been that way in a very long time." Stefan informed him. Beth knew that Stefan hadn't been a vegetarian forever. He had to have his time that he slipped but that was in that past. She hoped.

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town." He told them both. Stefan got up and walked over to stand near Beth. Klaus turned to Katherine. "Katerina, come here." He commanded and she walked over to his side, cautiously.

Klaus was still looking at Beth and Stefan, who were standing in front of him as he took Katherine's arm and bit into it deeply. She yelled in pain and then started to freak out when she realized it wasn't healing. Klaus however wasn't worried as he bit his own wrist and made Katherine drink his blood. She struggled for a moment before realizing that the bite was healing. "You want your cure? There it is."

"Your blood's the cure." Stefan realized.

"Gotta love Mother Nature." He winked at Beth and she narrowed her eyes at him. He took Stefan by his shoulder. "Now…let's talk. You and I." He guided Stefan into the kitchen where Beth followed. Klaus sat in front of the sink as he cut his hand with a knife and the blood filled a vial. Stefan sat to the side of Beth, watching him. Klaus finally finished and he looked pleased. "There it is. You want to save your brother? How about a decade long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town." Klaus smiled.

"I'm not like that anymore."

Klaus was disappointed with his answer. "Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman." He started to pour the blood down the sink and Beth wanted to stop him but it was Stefan's choice.

"Wait."

"Now that's more like it." Klaus stopped pouring the blood and set it back down. "I want you to join me for a drink." He took a blood bag from beside him and threw it over near Stefan. Stefan looked down at it and ripped off the top and took a sip. "Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say and I save your brother. That's the deal for you." He told Stefan pointedly. Stefan looked down and drained the whole blood bag, leaving it empty. Klaus smile and threw another one at him. "Again." He ordered.

"Stefan…" Beth said. She knew that once he started this, it would be hard for him to stop. Stefan placed a hand on hers, telling her he had to do this, for Damon. He started to drink again.

An hour had passed. Stefan went through too many blood bags for Beth to count. Over a dozen empty ones were now on the floor. Beth could see that even Katherine was worried. Stefan picked up another one and started to drink. Klaus looked pleased. "You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it."

"No more." Stefan stopped drinking. "Not until you give us the cure."

"Not until we make a deal." Klaus counter offered. "It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your brother's life."

Stefan looked like he was considering it but they all knew what he was going to choose. He took the blood bag and started to drink it, with anger towards Klaus in his eyes. "That's the spirit." He grinned and then he turned to Beth, who was patiently sitting watching them. "All right, love. Here's the deal. You come with me and Stefan here and Damon gets my blood and I won't kill him." Klaus offered. Stefan stopped drinking.

"No, Klaus!" Her leaving wasn't part of it! Let me go instead!"

Klaus didn't take his eyes off of Beth as her mind went through what he just said. "I told you, mate. Two different deals but both of you have to agree. So, Elizabeth, what's it going to be?" He already knew the answer was before she said it. He wanted her with them. He didn't know why but Stefan was his best mate and Elizabeth was his witch.

Beth swallowed hard. She'd be leaving everyone she loved, Alaric, Damon, Jeremy, Tyler. All of her friends. But Damon would life and Klaus would stay away from Mystic Falls. It was safe for everyone, especially Elena. She knew what she had to do. "Fine. I'll go with you."


	37. The Final Decision

The Final Decision:

"Fantastic." Klaus grinned. He took the vial that was filled with his blood and looked over to Katherine. "Sweetheart." He turned and looked her straight in the eyes. "Take this over to Damon and come right back." He compelled her.

"You want me to leave."

"No!" Stefan and Beth yelled. She was off compulsion and she would want to get away from Klaus. Somehow Klaus knew that too.

"Yes and if I were you…" He began and Katherine rushed out of the apartment. "I'd hurry." He had a small smile. He sat down in a chair across from Beth.

"She'll never take it to him." Stefan said disappointed. Beth was breathing heavily. Katherine was selfish and if was between her and Damon, she knew she'd choose Damon. "She'll never take it to him.

"You knew that!" Beth snapped at Klaus.

"Of course I did love, but we had a deal. And you never know Katerina might surprise you." He grinned at her. It took everything for her not to throw him across the room. She wasn't going to break. Damon can't die. She had to do something. She instead stomped over to him.

"I want more blood. She's not going to take it to him and I'm not leaving with you until I know Damon is okay." Beth demanded of him. Klaus raised his eyebrows. No one ever talked to him like that, they were all too afraid. That was one thing he admired of her.

Klaus seemed to think it over before he rushed behind her and returned with another vial of blood. She went to take it but he pulled it back from her reach. "I expect you back here in an hour." He told her. She nodded and snatched the vial from him.

"Here." Stefan tossed her his keys. "Hurry." She didn't need to be told twice before she ran out of the apartment. Stefan knew that if Katherine wouldn't get it to Damon, Beth surely would. It was just a matter of if she would make it to him on time.

xxxxx

Beth made it to the boarding house, putting the vial in her pocket, so she wouldn't drop it. She ran inside and up the stairs. Katherine was leaving. She stopped her. "Is he?"

"He's fine." She told her. Beth swore she saw a twinge of sympathy. Somehow she knew that Katherine did care about Damon, loved him even but not as much as Stefan. "He doesn't know though. Thought you should tell him." She disappeared after that.

Beth ran into his room to see Damon, looking slightly better but still sick. He was sitting up while Elena was standing by the bed. Damon gave a small smile seeing Beth. She didn't have to say anything as she ran over to hug him, letting herself finally cry. He held her close to him as she buried her head in his shoulder. She was just happy that he was alive, even if she couldn't stay with him. He was okay. "Don't see why you're crying. I'm not dying anymore, El." He said trying to joke but she just laughed and cried more.

Elena knew that her and Damon needed to talk alone. She decided to go downstairs and text Stefan. Beth finally got herself to stop crying and Damon wiped away a stray tear that had fallen on her cheek. "I thought you were going to die." She sobbed out.

"Hey, I'm not. Just a werewolf bite, no biggie." He assured her and she rolled her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and lied back down. He would have asked her what Katherine meant about Stefan but he was just happy she was here. He felt better. Damon didn't want her to worry but in the last few hours he couldn't help but wish his best friend were there. He kissed the top of her head as he held her and she let him. It hurt to know that, this might be the last times she saw Damon. "I'm surprised you're not yelling at me about not telling you."

"I'm too happy to know you're alive to be angry but if you ever pull something like that again, I'll kick your ass." She threatened, half-heartedly in to his shoulder. He chuckled. That was his El. She couldn't stop the tears that kept coming though. She didn't want to let him go, cause that meant she had to leave. It was going to be so hard to bring herself to leave, but she had to. He couldn't know though. She rested her head on his shoulder as he gave her a small squeeze and a few tears fell from the corner of her eyes onto his shirt. "You need to be more careful, for Elena and your brother and for me. You need to take care of yourself."

"You're my best friend, Damon." She told him, quietly but she knew he could hear her clearly. "And I love you like a brother, so you better tell me next time, okay? Promise me."

He looked down at her, worried. "I promise, El." She faked a small smile, stopping herself from crying anymore. She had to leave now before she couldn't anymore.

"I have to go, but you need to rest." She said as she sat up a bit. He could tell something was wrong but he was still tired, so he was hoping he was wrong. His eyes started to close. Beth leaned over and kissed his head gently as he started to fall asleep. She walked over to the doorway as she saw him sleeping. More than anything, she wished she could tell him what happened and that she didn't want to leave and she just wanted to stay there. But Damon wouldn't let her leave if she did. She needed to do this, for her family and friends. She had to. "Goodbye, Day." She whispered quietly her eyes glistening with tears. She wiped her eyes and left the house.

xxxxx

Elena had let her know what happened with Jeremy, when she found out. She knew that Alaric would be staying at their house to make sure that he was okay. Beth parked the car in their driveway and got out. She walked into the, unlocked house and saw Alaric coming down the stairs with a small smile on his face. "Hey, kid." He greeted her.

"Hey." She replied trying to smile back. Beth tossed her bag on to the empty chair. She walked up and hugged him. He shrugged it off as knowing that Damon and Jeremy might have died and she was just being sentimental. "How are you? How's Jeremy?"

"I'm fine. Going to spend the night here. Jeremy's good too. He was on the webcam with Bonnie." He told her as they walked into the family room and sat down on the couch. He sighed as he sat down. Beth could tell her was tired, it had been a long day.

"I'll go up to talk to him in a few." She told him. Beth couldn't believe that this would be the last time in a least a while that'd she'd talk to Alaric. She wanted to tell him so many things but if she did, it'd get him suspicious but she had to say something. "You know, I love you." She smiled at him.

He was surprised but he smiled back. "I love you too." She looked down so he didn't see her trying her best to blink back tears.

"Do you remember when you taught me how to ride a bike?" She asked out of the blue. He looked at her curiously; it was kind of random of her to bring that up. She just wanted to hear him talk about something, anything to keep her from crying which she was 2 seconds away from doing. She didn't know how she was going to do it but she would have to leave him and he'd been through so much. She'd have to do it to keep him safe though. She told herself that over and over but it didn't make it any easier.

"Yeah." He chuckled at the memory. "You were barely 7 years old. Out of the blue, you said you wanted a bike. You wanted to learn so badly. your mom offered but you insisted that I'd teach you." Alaric laughed. "You said since I was a history teacher, teaching is what I did best. So when you got a bike, I helped you on it and then you flipped out. You hated to be off balance and you said you were going to fall and break your head."

"And you said that if I fell, you'd be right there to catch me, always." She remembered biting her quivering, bottom lip. She couldn't help as a small tear slipped out of her eye. "And you did. So many times."

"After about a week, you finally got it. You were riding like a pro. Your mom and I could barely keep up with you as it was but you refused to slow down once you got started." He smiled at her. That was one of his favorite memories of them. "You were just as stubborn then too." He kissed the top of her head. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower. Are you staying tonight?"

"I think I'm just going to go crash at the boarding house, in case Damon needs me." She lied easily to him as they got up.

"All right, see you tomorrow, Beth. Love you, night." He said as he walked upstairs. She wanted to stop him and beg him to stay with her and just talk a little while longer but time was running out. If she didn't go to Klaus, he would surely come to her.

"I'll see you later. Good night." She said with a small wave. Beth let out a breath and tried to keep herself together. She couldn't break down here, she wouldn't. She bent down to grab her bag that she put on the chair.

"Hey. Leaving so soon?" She turned around to see Jeremy. He walked down the stairs to her. He heard her and Alaric talking but didn't want to disturb them.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" She asked touching his arm lightly. It was going to be hard to leave Jeremy too. Especially after she promised him she'd be there for him but she was, in a sense. But it was to keep him safe.

"Good. A little weird and different but I'm fine."

"Well, it's not everyday someone comes back from the dead, so embrace the weird." She gave him a small smile that he returned. There was something off though. Jeremy could tell. The smile wasn't the same as earlier. It didn't quite reach her eyes and it wasn't like her. "Just rest. I'm sure you'll feel better later." She assured him as she moved to the door.

"Yeah. Hey, um you sure there's nothing else you have to tell me?" He asked her worried. Even if she wasn't going to admit it, there was something bothering her. It wasn't like her to be so distant like she was being now.

"No, I'll, um, I'll see you tomorrow." She sniffed back tears and smiled at him.

"Hey, Beth, you were there for me and I just want you to know I'm here if you need me." He offered taking a step forwards.

"Yeah, I know, Jere. Thanks." Beth walked over to him and gave him an unexpected hug. Jeremy hugged her back, still feeling like she wasn't telling him something. "Tell Ric, I'm sleeping at Damon's and just…. take care of him. Please." She asked him.

She really needed him to do that for her and for Ric. "I-I will Beth. I promise." He told her seriously. She nodded and walked over to the front door and opened it to leave but stopped and turned to face him.

"Thank you, Jeremy. And it will get better. I promise."

xxxxx

Beth drove back to the apartment and wiped her eyes before going in. She would not let Klaus see her like this. She was going to have to push through it. She walked into the apartment where Klaus was sitting down at a chair near the kitchen. He lifted up a glass of water, as though he was offering it and she scoffed and walked past him. "Aw, cheer up, love. It'll be like old times." He said with a grin.

She dropped her bag on the floor. "You're making me leave my friends and my only family. I doubt that happened in the past and I liked it any better than I do now. I don't know how it was back then but I'm doing this for them, not you." She said.

Klaus felt a bit bad that she was upset but at least he was getting what he wanted. "You know, you used to love traveling with me." He told her truthfully. It wasn't a lie. She loved to travel anywhere and they often went together.

"I find that hard to believe."

Klaus just shrugged. "Believe what you want, sweetheart."

Beth glared at him. "Don't call me, sweetheart!"

Klaus just laughed at her while shaking his head, there was that fire he knew she had. "Be ready to leave in a few minutes." He told her as he walked away. She waited until he left the room to go to hers. She slammed the door shut and grabbed her bag. She started packing her clothes. Beth knew that there was only so much she could take with her. She packed the necessities and then grabbed a few books.

She opened her drawer but stopped when she saw a picture. It was her with Alaric and her mom. Beth couldn't help but touch her amulet that they gave her while looking at it. It was taken a while ago but she knew that she couldn't leave it. She packed that into her messenger bag so it'd be close to her. Beth couldn't help as the tears swarmed her eyes again. This was it; she'd really be leaving. Beth heard someone come in but knew it was Stefan. He gently placed a hand on her arm. "Damon's going to hate me."

"Hey, no, come here." He said pulling her into a hug. She held onto him because this was one time she couldn't help but cry, "He's not going to hate you. You did what you had to do to keep them safe." He told here. He did the same, even if he had to go back to the way he was, he was keeping Elena and his brother alive.

"What if he does, Stefan? And Alaric? They won't forgive me."

"Shhh." He said soothingly as he rubbed her arm up and down. "That's not going to happen. They're going to understand, I promise." He knew that Damon could never hurt her, let alone Alaric. They'd be worried sick but at least Klaus would be away from them both. She nodded.

"What about you?" She asked him pulling away. She hadn't forgot about all those blood bags Klaus made him drink. "Are you going to be okay?"

He couldn't worry her, not with her already upset like this. He gave her a reassuring nod. "I'll be fine." He said pulling her back into another hug and they both sighed. For now, they hoped they would be.

"Don't tell me you've got a thing for my witch as well, Stefan?" Klaus asked coming into the room. Beth pulled back and just got angrier with him, if that was even possible.

"I'm not your witch! And I will never be your witch!" She snapped at him. Stefan stayed close to her. He didn't want her to say something and Klaus got angry but that wasn't the case here. Klaus just chuckled at her, amusingly.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

Beth glared at him. She was really getting tired of that stupid name and he had only used it twice. "Why don't you take your little 'sweetheart' and stick it up your hybrid a-"

"We'll be ready soon, Klaus!" Stefan interrupted quickly. Beth

Klaus laughed, Elizabeth always had quite a temper. "Meet me in the car, we have a long journey ahead of us." He said as he walked away. Stefan gave Beth a knowing look but she ignored it and went back to stuffing her bags with clothes and Stefan helped her. After they were done, they knew it was time. "Are you ready?" Stefan asked.

"No."

"Me either." He replied truthfully. They would never be ready to leave their friends and family behind. It wasn't something that was done lightly but they had to do it, to protect them. They left Mystic Falls, praying that one day they could come back.


	38. The Aftermath

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! It's very inspiring and helps me write faster. This is one of my favorite chapters. I love writing this! There's some definite Klaus and Beth interaction in this one and I really hope you guys like it. Thank you again!

The Aftermath:

_Well, now we're in Tennessee. Stefan is completely different. It's almost like he flipped the switch but I know he still cares or he wouldn't keep me from fighting with Klaus. He thinks I don't notice but he is looking out for me. Klaus and Stefan are having me wait out in the car, while they're getting the location of someone called Ray Sutton. He's supposedly a werewolf and for some reason Klaus has, for the past 2 months been having us looking all around the country for a werewolf pack. He doesn't tell me much. I don't even know why he wanted me to come, he hardly ever asks for me to use my powers. It's strange but it's keeping everyone else safe. I sent Elena a bracelet when I finally managed to sneak off alone, I found down while we were in Florida. Her birthday's today so hopefully she got it._

_I miss them all so much. Especially Alaric and Damon. They have been the ones calling the most, along with Jeremy. I think he feels guilty for not stopping me but I couldn't tell them. Klaus has let me keep my phone as long as I don't try and call anyone but it's tempting. I just wish Ric wouldn't worry so much, even though I know he's not going to stop. I hope they're taking care of him. I have to go. I think they're coming back._

_Beth._

As soon as Beth stuffed the journal into her bags, she heard the piercing screams of the woman in the house. She couldn't help but cringe at the sound, that she didn't notice Klaus sliding in next to her in the driver's seat with a smirk. "Did Sick Psycho Hybrid find out where Ray was?" She asked.

"Of course we did." Klaus confirmed with a small laugh. She glared at him. "Didn't you hear their screams? Some of your best work mate." He said to Stefan as he slid in the back, which didn't even acknowledge him. "Though I believe that them running in fear was all thanks to me."

Beth scoffed at him. She was disgusted from how he could take pride into killing them. "So, did you get the place, Niklaus?" She asked with an innocent smile.

He let out a low growl. "I told you not to call me that!" He snapped at her as he sped up. She just looked at him, expecting his answer. "Yes. He's at a little bar called Southern Comfort. It's going to be a long drive, so I'd get comfortable if I were you." He'd smirked. She rolled her eyes as she leaned away from him and stared at the window, not noticing the unreadable glances Klaus was giving her.

They arrived at the bar after a few hours. Stefan woke her up and she got out of the car and walked in with Klaus and him. There were some shady looking characters there but she could take care of herself, even if Klaus didn't already compel all of them. She sat at a booth, away from the bar while Klaus and Stefan went up to someone she assumed was Ray.

Beth knew that whatever they were going to do to him, she wasn't going to want to see it. She instead took out her phone to see an array of texts and call from Alaric, Damon and her friends. She knew that it would hurt more if she read them but she couldn't help but read a few. She caught one that broke her heart that was from Damon. '_I saw what happened. Are you safe? We miss you, El. I miss you. Please be careful.'_

Beth stared at the message until she sensed someone coming over and Klaus slid into the seat across her as she quickly put her phone up. "I hope you aren't trying to call someone, love. You know our deal." He said with a grin as he put his feet up on the other chair.

"No, Klaus. As much as I'd love to be far, far, away from you, I haven't told anyone where we are." She said not even looking at him. Klaus almost felt guilty for her being miserable. He was hoping that spending two months on the road would have her warm up to him or at least brought back some kind of memories. All it seemed to have done was increase her disdain for him. His forcing her to come with him, blocked all of the good memories of him, she had.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Wouldn't want to put an early end to our road trip." He replied cheekily as he took a swig of his beer that he brought with him.

"Wouldn't want that." She told him sarcastically. She saw Stefan yank Ray by the collar of his shirt and throw him up against the dartboard. "What's he doing?"

"He's getting out answer from him." Klaus replied smugly. Beth rolled her eyes but couldn't help but cringe as Stefan threw a wolfsbane-laced dart at his face. "This is going to be fun." He enjoyed the show as Stefan threw another one but Beth, however averted her eyes. She really didn't want to see this.

A half an hour later, Stefan was still torturing the werewolf. Beth tried to ignore the screams of Ray. She focused on sliding the beer bottle around the table, using her powers. It worked for a while until he screamed again and she lost her concentration and broke the beer bottle. Klaus looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What?" She snapped at him.

"No need to get defensive, love." He told her coolly. Klaus knew she was just putting up a façade. No matter how matures she was, she still had a certain innocence to her. She wasn't someone who could hurt anybody else without reason. It wasn't in her.

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." Stefan told him coldly as he walked closer. Ray was afraid of him, but this was his pack. He couldn't just let these guys hunt them down.

"I can't."

"I know, I know." Stefan sighed. "You live by a code and all that, but see…" He pointed over to Klaus who just smiled. "He's not going to let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says, that's the way it goes around here."

A woman walked up to Klaus and leaned in to talk to him. Beth couldn't hear much but she did catch something about Damon, at the farmhouse, they left. He was getting closer. Stefan seemed to hear more and walked up to Klaus as the woman walked away. "My brother's still on out trail?"

"He's getting closer, I'm going to have to deal with that." Klaus said annoyed as he stood up. Beth stood up too, she couldn't let Klaus get close to Mystic Falls or Damon. Elena would be in danger too. Stefan was thinking the same since he grabbed his arm.

"No, no, let me handle it."

"Why should I let you leave?"

"Because you know I'll come back." Stefan reasoned. It was part of the deal and he would stick to it. It kept Elena and Damon safe, which was what mattered. Klaus wasn't completely convinced though.

"Do I?"

"You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service." He reminded him.

Klaus shrugged. "You sound so tedious and indentured, aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" He asked with a smile as he pointed to Ray and Beth rolled his eyes. Even with Stefan, pretending he doesn't care, Beth knew differently.

Stefan didn't answer. "I'll make sure my brother doesn't bother us anymore." He told him as he began to walk away.

"Maybe, I could go with him? And help keep Damon away?" Beth offered quickly. If she could go to Mystic Falls, she could see Alaric and Damon both to make sure they were okay.

"I don't think so, love." He said shortly sitting back down. Stefan just left so as not to hear them argue. Beth could take care of herself. Klaus knew that Damon and her were close. Stefan could convince Damon not to follow them but Damon couldn't just let Elizabeth leave if he saw her. Beth glared at him.

"Why not? Damon would listen to me more than him!"

Klaus just rolled his eyes. "And he'll just happen to overpower you and keep you there. Sorry, sweetheart, but I need my witch here with me." He said as he took a swig of his beer.

"Fine. 1. I'm not your witch! And 2. Do not call me, Sweetheart!" She told him firmly. She hated how he always called her that, knowing that she hated it. He just laughed at her.

"Of course you aren't love."

"Drop dead." She muttered under her breath.

"Too late, love. Already did." He replied. He put his beer down and walked over to Ray. "Let's see now. What can I do with you? Shall we continue our game?" He picked up another dart but this time he walked straight up to him and shoved them straight into his chest. Ray yelled out louder this time. Just as Klaus was about to jam it into his face, Beth spoke.

"Why don't I help?" She said quickly, not wanting to hear anymore. Klaus turned around looking amused. "I can get it out of him, faster than you can. And it won't be as morbid as your way."

Klaus smirked at her. "Now where's the fun in that?" He was just egging her on.

"Well seeing a psycho hybrid torturing someone isn't exactly entertaining and since you're getting nowhere, I you'd need help." She replied with a shrug. She leaned on the table.

"Still bloody annoyed about torturing the 'innocent', I see, Elizabeth." Klaus chuckled. He knew that she couldn't just sit there watching Ray get brutally tortured. It wasn't in her nature to be so indifferent, while someone is getting hurt.

"I agreed to come, Klaus. I didn't agree to torture anybody."

"It apart of the package. Get over it love."

She scoffed. "What's the point of me being here, if I don't use my powers?" She asked. He never once asked her to use her powers, but continuously uses Stefan to torture people.

"Be patient, sweetheart. We'll get to that point in no time." He said glancing over at her, ignoring the question.

"I said not to call me that."

"And I don't quite frankly care, sweetheart." He replied throwing another dart at Ray's neck and Beth flinched slightly.

"Right. I forgot you don't care about anything, _Niklaus_." She snapped at him. He turned and full on glared at her. Spending over 2 months on the road with him, she learned a few things. Including that he hated his full name, for some unknown reason.

"I told you not to call me that." He snapped at her. Beth actually felt slightly nervous but he wouldn't do anything to her. It was part of the deal.

"And I don't quite frankly care, sweetheart." She smirked at him. He let out a low growl but turned away from her, before he did something he knew he would regret. He instead took his anger out on Ray, jabbing the dart into his chest, making him scream again. Beth tried to ignore it but she couldn't.

"Let me try!" She shouted after a few minutes. Klaus looked over at her, he could see that it was actually making her feel bad hearing his pain. He pretended to think about it but then moved Ray onto the pool table.

"Fine." He said. He gestured over to the bleeding werewolf who now lay on the table. Beth put her hair up to keep it out of her eyes and walked over to him. Klaus crossed his arms and stood a few feet behind her as she placed her hands next to his head.

Beth closed her eyes and concentrated. Klaus didn't understand what she was muttering under her breath, but he could tell from the words that it was Latin. He saw a frazzled Ray starting to relax as he closed his eyes. Klaus was looking more at Ray that he didn't notice Beth starting to sway a bit on her feet. She almost fell but Klaus rushed over to catch her. She pushed him off. "I'm fine." She snapped and continued with the spell. She did not want any help from him at all.

"Hurry up." He replied, though she didn't see him looking slightly concerned for her. She continued the spell as the lights started to flicker on and off. Klaus felt a shiver go up his spine at the electricity in the air increased and Beth's nose started to bleed. She wiped it away and finished the spell but when she was done, she could barely stand on her feet.

Just before she fell again, Klaus caught her with ease. He picked her up, and carried her over to sit on the counter of the bar. Beth swore she saw a flash of concern cross his face but it disappeared to be place by an annoying scowl. "I said I was fine." She insisted as held her head as a headache started to come.

Klaus scoffed, handing her water. "Yes, because having a nose bleed and barely being able to stand is the perfect definition of fine." He said with sarcasm in his voice.

"I got your stupid location, it's in the smoky mountains. No one died, I'll live." She knew that she'd get better. Beth knew that when you're in a tense environment or not relaxed while using magic, your body will fight it. She didn't want to discuss anything about her powers with Klaus, though. She didn't want him to try and take advantage of her weakness, once he knew what it was.

Klaus rolled his eyes at her. "Do you always have to be so bloody stubborn?" It was just like her to overdo it, just to help someone else. She had always done that and it was annoying and admirable at the same time.

Beth scoffed. "Look who's talking. I doubt any vampire is as stubborn as you."

He chuckled. She was right about that. "I don't doubt you'd be wrong about that love."

She rolled her eyes. "You were probably the most stubborn in your family. Even Elijah was reasonable."

He scoffed. That was far from the truth. "I do believe that title belongs to my dearest little sister Rebekah. Bloody girl was as stubborn as they came." He said. Beth raised her eyebrows. Elijah had mentioned he had a sister named Rebekah but didn't go into details.

Beth couldn't help but smile a little. It seemed impossible someone could be as stubborn as Klaus was. "I seriously doubt that."

"You clearly don't remember Rebekah, then." He chuckled again. He knew that when Elizabeth and Rebekah came to an agreement together, no one could ever change their minds.

"Clearly." She agreed but she was curious now. "She was seriously worst than you?"

Klaus actually laughed. "No, no. Kol was the worst of us." He knew that his brother was stubborn and reckless most of the time. More than any of his other siblings combined.

"Kol? Who's he?" Beth asked. Elijah mentioned other siblings but never their names.

Klaus grinned at her. Elijah was usually honest, but he knew his brother well. He found Elizabeth and he wanted to keep her to himself, he would of course leave out Kol. "Why am I not surprised my brother didn't tell you about Kol? He was your greatest love, Elizabeth."


	39. Coming out with it

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! It means a lot to me and it inspires me! I'm glad you liked Klaus and Beth. I loved writing them together, and I hope you like them later on! I loved writing about Kol and you get more of him in this chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter! Thank you guys again!

Coming out with it:

"What?" She exclaimed. That didn't make any sense. "What are you talking about? Elijah said that we were engaged?"

He shrugged as though it was nothing but he was amused at her obvious confusion. "Oh, you were. But long before that you were with my brother, Kol. Did noble Elijah not mention that?" He asked with a grin.

"No, he didn't." She replied getting irritated. How could he keep that from her? How could he not happen to mention that the ex-boyfriend was his brother and an Original? She should have known that something was up. He wasn't keen on talking about his other siblings. Trusting Elijah was a worst mistake than she thought. Now she'd have to try and get it out of Klaus.

"I'm sure he had his reasons, sweetheart. I mean, even I wouldn't want to lose my greatest love again." He reasoned with her drinking his beer. "And believe me, you were his greatest love, unfortunately, he just wasn't yours. That would have been Kol."

"Was I his as well?" Beth asked, curiously. Klaus raised her eyebrows at her. "Was I Kol's greatest love as well?"

"You should go wash up in the bathroom, you look bloody awful, love." He stated, ignoring the question and she scoffed at him. But Ray was starting to wake up and Klaus was walking away from her. She knew that there was a lot more to the story than Klaus was telling her. From all that she knew was if Elijah said her ex-boyfriend was Kol, than he cheated on her. But it seemed like Klaus knew more about it than he did. She rolled her eyes at him and got off the counter to make her way to the bathroom.

Klaus knew Elizabeth didn't know much and knowing her, she was going to want to know all she could. And she was only going to talk to him, if they had something to talk about. He grinned in spite of himself. He now had leverage.

xxxxx

As Beth came out of the bathroom, cleaned up, she suddenly saw Klaus feeding Ray his blood. "He'll thank me for it later." He told her with a smirk.

"Right." She said sarcastically as she sat down at the booth on the side.

"What are you going to do now?" Ray asked him worried.

"It's time for step 2, Ray." He said bending down and he quickly broke his neck as he sank back down, dead. He hoped that it wouldn't take to long for Ray to wake up, but this was just a test. He didn't know how the hybrids would change. Beth flinched seeing Ray's neck break and Klaus noticed her quick movement. "Not getting squeamish on me are you, love?"

Beth glared at him. "No more than I do when I see your face everyday." She replied with a fake pleasant smile. Klaus lifted his hand to his heart, as though he was truly upset by what she said. She just rolled her eyes at his dramatics. He grinned at her. Something about his grin, made her remember a memory.

"_Klaus, in here." Elizabeth told him dragging him by his arm. He walked besides her into the horse stalls. She walked up to one of the black stallions she named Buttercup. _

"_What are we doing here, love?" He asked as he took his hat off. "In the middle of the night?"_

"_Well, you did say that you wanted to get back to normal and the sun now burns you, so it had to be at night. Trust me, trying to reverse a curse isn't as easy as it looked. Especially when you anger a very powerful witch. I'm surprised she didn't do worst." She said to him, distracted as she looked through her grimoire. _

"_Elizabeth…"_

"_But I did find a solution." She replied as she walked to the back of the stalls with him. He had been stuck inside his mansion for 3 days waiting, impatiently, while Elizabeth looked for a solution. It was his fault anyways; he should have controlled his temper better when he didn't get what he wanted._

"_You did?" He asked surprised, though he shouldn't be. Once Elizabeth put her mind to something, she always got it done. "I knew you would, sweetheart." He praised her with a rare smile, that only a few people could get him to show._

"_Sadly, it's not one that you'll find pleasant."_

"_I just want to be able to get back in the sun." He told her and she shrugged._

"_Since there is no specific solution for this type of curse you have to, I had to find one similar to it. It should work the same way but the witch who did it obviously hated vampires." She noted as she let one of the horses out. Klaus, absentmindedly started to pet it as he listened to her._

"_Now, since the moon is at its apex, you must cover your face and hands with Horse droppings since the witch that made the spell, found vampire to be animals." She told him, amused as his smile dropped. Elizabeth stifled a laugh as his face went into anger._

"_Horse dung? Horse dung!"_

"_You brought this on yourself, Nik." She said softly as she pointed to the horse droppings on near the hay. He frowned and moved forward. He was about to ask a question but she cut him off "No, there is no other way." She told him. "Don't worry it's fresh, so it'll work faster." She said and he let out a low growl She quickly muttered a spell under her breath while he quickly dug his hands into the manure and placed it all over himself. Elizabeth covered her mouth because of the ghastly smell and because of trying to stop giggling._

_He groaned as he stood up. "I can't believe I have horse shit on my face." He said through clenched teeth._

"_I think you missed a spot." She smirked pointing at his face and he glared at her and she couldn't help but completely burst out laughing. _

Beth was snapped out of the memory, now with a smile on her face and slight confusion. When she had talked to him, it was like he was different. He wasn't as heartless as he appeared. He was more humane, but she couldn't help but laugh. "You put horse shit on you face?" She laughed out.

He glared at her, shocked that she knew that. "How the bloody hell do you remember that?" Beth couldn't stop laughing. "Shut it!" He snapped but she kept a smile on her face. That was definitely something she would have to remind him off later.

They saw Stefan walk into the bar. Beth quickly turned to him. She was hoping she could read something off of him but there was nothing. He was completely indifferent by whatever he said to Damon. "You're back." Klaus noticed walking up to him.

"Did you doubt me?"

"Not for a second." He admitted. "I knew you'd past the test. You still care for you brother, your old life. Just like Elizabeth here does." He said gesturing to the witch. She wasn't exactly hiding her disdain for being here with him.

"I don't care about anything anymore." Stefan argued. Even Beth could see that was a lie. He was here because he cared about his family and Elena. He was trying to keep them safe, the same as Beth was.

"You put on a good show, Stefan. I almost believe you. Let's hope for your brother's sake, he does." He told him. Beth looked down, nervously. Part of her hoped he would stop looking because she hated to think what Klaus would do to him but another part wanted him to find them and take her back home. "You never stop caring about family, do you? But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go." He said and Stefan didn't say anything.

Beth could see as well as he could that it was working for Stefan, he was changing when he fed off of humans but Beth knew there was a part of Stefan, that was still human, that was still there. He hadn't turned it off, not yet. "Let's get ready to go, Glinda. We have a long hike ahead of us tomorrow." He told her. She saw Stefan go outside and decided not to bother him. "Go get in the car, I'll bring Ray and Stefan can help clean up this mess."

She surprisingly didn't argue with him. It had been a long night and she just wanted to get somewhere and sleep. She walked out of the bar and passed Stefan who was putting his phone up. She knew he needed some time to himself. She got in the passenger seat and closed the door. Beth bit her lip looking down at her phone as she sent a text. _'Tell Elena happy birthday. I miss you guys.…I miss you, Day.'_

She let a single tear trickle down her face as she read Damon's reply to her message. _'I will. I miss you too, El. I will find you. I promise.'_


	40. Adventures on the Mountain

A/N: Over 200 reviews! Thank you so much for all of them! I really appreciate it! I'm glad you guys are liking the interaction with Klaus and Beth! I really love writing them too. Sorry it's such a short chapter but they'll be more Klaus and Beth scenes in this one and the next. Hope you like it! Thank you again!

Adventures on the Mountains:

The next afternoon, Klaus had Stefan and her hiking up to the top of Smoky Mountain where Beth had gotten the location of the pack from Ray. Stefan was now carrying Ray's dead body over his shoulders. It was getting pretty hot and Beth was glad she found a tank top and shorts to wear; she was slightly behind Klaus, who was all grins as they walked uphill. "You okay? Is Ray getting heavy?" He asked amused.

"I'm fine." Stefan replied.

"You sure about that? What about you, sweetheart?" He asked turning to Beth. She just rolled her eyes at him. Beth went back to ignoring him as usual, only speaking when it was necessary or he continued to push her. Klaus face turned into a small frown. He would have thought after last night, they would have made some progress. He shook off the thought. "You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down…"

"You know, I get that we're, uh…we're stuck together, but if we could maybe skip the chit-chat, it'd be great." Stefan said with a forced smile on his face. Beth smirked slightly.

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend." Klaus told him. He looked over to the witch on his other side. "Even, Elizabeth here isn't self-loathing."

"No, just Klaus-loathing." Beth spoke up as she finally caught up to there pace. Stefan couldn't hide the smile he had. As soon as Klaus mentioned her, he knew she have a comeback. "You should try it, Stef. It's very therapeutic."

"Oh har-har, Elizabeth. That's so original." He told her with a sarcastic smile, though he couldn't help but be glad that she was speaking to him again. Even if it was for a little bit.

"Not as original as you, right, Klausy?" She asked with another sarcastic smile. He glared at her for the nickname she gave him, how she could remember the simplest things but forgot the most important things was beyond him. "I mean what other guy, a vampire nonetheless, can say he had to put horse-"

"That's quite enough, Elizabeth." Klaus snapped at her quickly. She just shrugged innocently and continued to walk. Stefan smile amused at her.

Klaus just rolled his eyes at her as she walked ahead of them. "She's a firecracker isn't she?" He said in reluctant admiration. No one other than family ever challenged him like she did.

"Why is she here?" Stefan asked curiously. He knew that Klaus probably knew tons of witches. All with much more experience than Beth, but Klaus had a fascination with her that he didn't understand, which was more confusing is that he hadn't threatened her life yet, even after her constant back talk. Stefan was surprised Klaus hasn't snapped yet.

"I needed a witch and she was willing." Klaus reasoned, smoothly but Stefan didn't believe him. He started to smile. "Thanks to our pal, Ray. We've found, ourselves a pack." Klaus said as he gestured ahead, to where Beth had stopped a few feet away from the werewolves' camp. "There." Stefan went in front of them with Ray's body. He dropped his lifeless body down in front of them.

"Ray!" A woman ran over and bent down to check on her friend. Another friend came besides her as she checked on Ray. She looked up at Stefan, afraid. "What's going on? Who are you?"

Klaus stepped in front next to Stefan, making sure Beth was right by his side. He wanted to keep an eye on her. "The important question is who I am. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus." He greeted them. The woman's face turned to sheer panic as she stood up straight and took a step away from them.

"You're the hybrid."

Klaus was pleased that they knew him and that more than anything they were scared of him. He grinned wide. "You've heard of me. Fantastic!"

xxxxx

Klaus and Stefan were sitting on a rock, while Klaus was explaining himself to the werewolves. Beth was sitting off to the side, leaning on a tree. She didn't really want to come, but she had no choice. "It's fascinating, actually… A werewolf who isn't beholden by the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." Just then Ray suddenly gasped, and Beth jumped slightly. "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic." Ray was trying to figure out what was happening. He wasn't feeling well and he didn't know how he got back to his pack.

"What's happening to me?"

Klaus grinned and had Stefan explain. Stefan sighed and got up. "Are any of you human? Your friend here, he needs human blood to complete the transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die."

"Doesn't take much, just a sip." Klaus added looking at all the nervous faces. It was obvious they didn't want Ray to die but they didn't want to volunteer to get bit either. Klaus stood up. "Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" He asked. No one moved. Klaus looked around the crowd and looked at a guy. "You!" Before he could think about moving, Klaus ran to him and bit his forearm, and threw him to Stefan. He grabbed him and threw him to the ground, holding him down, while the girl who spoke up first tried to stop him but Klaus held her back. It was so fast, Beth barely caught it all.

"If you don't drink it, Ray. I will." Stefan threatened seriously. "Problem is, I don't know how to stop." Klaus was talking to the girl but Beth wasn't paying attention. She had her eyes on Stefan. It was then that she realized how much he's changed since they first left. She cringed as Stefan made Ray drink the guy's blood.

Beth turned just in time to see Klaus killing the other girl after feeding her his blood. "She'll thank me for that later." He smiled. His eyes started to turn yellow and his veins below his eyes and his fangs came out. Beth was truly frightened. "Okay…. who's next?"

The sun and walking had tired Beth out. She surprisingly passed out from the heat as Klaus turned the rest of the wolves. "Wake up, love!" He said as he kneeled down besides her. Her eyelids fluttered as they opened. Klaus handed her a bottle of water. "Here, keep hydrated. I don't need you losing consciousness again." He took a step back as she stood up. She followed him back to the camp.

"What happened?" She asked him as she moved around all the dead bodies, following him. "Where's Stefan?"

"Well, Stefan, let my hybrid get away. He got bit and now he's going to find him before the bite gets too worst." He explained with a grin. Some of the members of the pack were starting to wake up now. He smiled seeing that they were transitioning.

"What? You have to help him!"

"And I will, after he brings Ray back." He told her and she glared at him.

Beth moved away from them, while Klaus watched the rest of the wolves wake up. She promised Klaus she wouldn't go far, she just couldn't stay to watch them and wait for the others to wake up. She Klaus talking and knew that if she could hear them, he could definitely hear her. Beth sat down, trying to catch her breath. This was one of the last places she wanted to be, especially with Klaus. Beth heard a trig snap behind her. She turned around but didn't see anything. Getting up, she quickly took a step forward when she saw something darting in the trees. It was getting dark and she knew she should head back.

Before she could react one of the guy pack members that Klaus had turned jumped to attack her. She yelled out and closed her eyes, bracing for pain but it never came. Beth opened her eyes, shaking to see Klaus standing there with the man's bloody heart in his hand. His body was on the ground, dead. Beth was breathing heavily as she finally found it in her to stand.

Klaus took a step towards her. "You all right there, sweetheart?" He asked her. She nodded, quickly, looking down at the body. Klaus looked slightly concerned about her but tried not to let it show. "Let's not wander off again. Don't need anything happening to my witch, now do I?" Beth just nodded, too shaken up to correct him about being called his witch again. Surprisingly, he gently guided her back to where the camp was.

"What happened?" She asked him. "He wasn't like himself at all. He completely lost control. The full moon isn't even out yet."

"I don't know." He replied growing more irritated. "Their eyes were bleeding and they're not in their right minds. I had to kill most of them." They finally made it back to camp. Almost all of the pack had died. The last of the wolves ran to attack Klaus but he was faster and tore out his heart, the same way he did with the one that tried to attack Beth. "It's not working." He mumbled angrily under his breath as he threw the heart to the side. He kicked a rock and sent it flying out of frustration. Beth took a step back. He groaned in frustration and sat down. Things were not going according to plan.


	41. Some Kind of Progress

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me and they encourage me to write and update faster for you guys! This is the last chapter to the Hybrid. This was one of my favorites to write and I hope you guys like this chapter too!

Some Kind of Progress:

Klaus started to drink one of the beer cans they had. Beth couldn't help but notice that he was disappointed but more than that, he looked upset. Beth took a step back and leaned against the trees to give Klaus some space. It wouldn't be smart of her to antagonize him now and she knew that. A few minutes later they saw Stefan coming out of the trees, he had Ray over his shoulders except this time he looked dead for real.

Stefan looked around at the dead bodies and then at Klaus was still there looking miserable. "They went rabid." He told him and Stefan put down Ray. Klaus stood up and walked over to them. "Some of them, I killed. The others just…bled out. In the end…they're all dead." Klaus yelled and threw his beer bottle up against a tree that was behind him in anger. He looked at them. "I did EVERYTHING I was told!" He shouted out. Beth saw his eyes wet with tears. She couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. He had spent centuries trying to break it and probably lost most of his family too and it wasn't working. "I should be able to turn them."

I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger." He counted them all off. He suddenly stopped and looked up at Stefan. Beth tried to keep her heartbeat steady. She was almost sure he realized that Elena was still alive and at Mystic Falls. Stefan tried to keep a straight face too, neither of them saying anything. "You look like hell."

"Last I checked, I'm dying…and you don't want to heal me." Stefan reminded him calmly. Klaus looked at him and then at Ray who was lying on the ground. "I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do." He told him taking a step forward.

Beth took a step forward too. She couldn't let Klaus kill him, no matter how much he wanted to die. Klaus was too concerned with him though. "It should have worked." He said. He turned around and grabbed an empty beer bottle. He stared at Stefan and Beth before turning and biting his hand. He clenched his teeth as he squeezed his hand and let the blood run into the bottle. He held it out to Stefan who took it. "We're leaving." He told Stefan and Beth. He walked away to leave them but stopped, looking back. "It appears you two are the only comrades I have left."

He took one last glance at Beth, who's eyes held sympathy and walked away, further into the woods. Stefan drank from the bottle. Beth sighed. She knew this was a bad idea but she followed Klaus. She moved away from Stefan before he could argue and into the woods. It was getting darker but she managed to find her way. She couldn't find him though. "Did anyone ever tell you to not kick a dead horse when he's down?" Beth jumped as she turned and saw Klaus was leaning on a tree. He was still upset, that was apparent. "But, knowing you, sweetheart, you wouldn't listen."

"I came…I came to see if you were okay." She said softly. He raised his eyebrows at her but saw she was serious. He shouldn't have been so surprised because she had always been compassionate, even towards him but she hadn't shown she cared about him once since she met him again in the school. She bit her bottom lip, hoping she didn't set him off.

He let out an uncomfortable cough. "Thanks, love." He said quickly looking down. He hated to seem weak in front of anybody especially her. But she wouldn't ever use it against him, no matter how much she disliked him. Beth nodded. She turned to walk away before stopping, and turning back to look at him. She nervously started to

"Um…thank you…for saving my life." She thanked him so quietly that if he weren't a vampire he wouldn't have heard her at all. She averted her eyes from his, until he finally spoke.

"Don't mention, sweetheart." He told her. "Seriously…don't." She nodded in agreement. She wasn't used to trying to be nice to Klaus. He made her come with him and she just wanted to get back home but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Beth didn't know what else to say to him. She started to walk back to Stefan. "Wait….. why don't you call that godfather of yours? You've been good so far, I trust you'll keep our location out of your conversation." Her mouth dropped open. He handed her, her phone and started to walk away to give her some privacy.

Beth smiled a little as she began to call Alaric. Her other hand was fiddling with her necklace. She could finally tell him she was okay and that she was safe. The last thing she wanted was for him to worry about her. She asked him to please pick up under her breath while she waited for the call to connect. Her heart sank into her stomach when it was his voice mail. She sniffed up tears that threatened to come as she began to talk. "Hey, Ric. It's, uh…its Beth. I'm okay." She assured him first off. "I can't tell you where I am but I'm okay. I promise. I don't know when I'll be able to speak again but…just stay safe." Beth's grip tightened on her pendant as tears fell from her eyes. "I love you and I miss you." She hung up the phone.

Leaving the message made her realize how much she really did miss them all. She missed being with her friends and with Ric. She couldn't help herself as she started to cry. She sank on the ground, leaning on the tree as she cried out her tears, not knowing that Klaus was only a few feet away and heard everything.

After a few minutes, Beth got herself to stop crying. She took a few deep breaths and stood up. She heard the sound of a twig snap and quickly looked behind her. Klaus walked up to her, where her eyes were still red but she was glad she was no longer crying. The last thing she wanted was to seem weak and have him use that against her. His face was unreadable though, "Elizabeth…."

"He's not there." She told him quickly. "Let's go."

"You can try again tomorrow morning, love." He offered softly to her. She moved to walk past him but he grabbed her arm and she struggled to pull it out of his grip but he was too strong. "Elizabeth."

"Don't, Klaus!" She told him, shaking her head. The tears in her eyes were threatening to spill but she wouldn't let them. Klaus felt guilty enough as it was. He felt worst knowing that she was crying because of him. "Just don't. I don't want fake sympathy, or you mocking me or taunting me about it. So just don't!"

"If you'd stop being so bloody stubborn, you'd see I wasn't trying to mock you." He said not letting her go. She finally got out of his grip and took a step back.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

Klaus tried not to show how hurt he was. If anyone ever believed anything he said it was her. She could always tell when he was lying to her. "No, but it'd be nice if you did."

Beth wasn't convinced though. "Why? You don't care, you never have. Why the hell should I believe that you care now?" She yelled at him.

Klaus took a few steps forward and Beth resisted the urge to step back as his face turned to anger and frustration. "You don't know a bloody thing, sweetheart." He told her in an icy tone. "I've had a bad night, so I'd suggest you take your winnings tonight and shut the hell up."

Beth was slightly taken back but she knew she shouldn't have been. She scoffed. He had a bad night? She's had a bad summer! He took her away from her home and her family and her friends and he had the nerve to say he had a bad night! "So sorry, _you've_ had a bad night, Niklaus!" She snapped at him. He glared at her.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"What are you going to do? Threaten me? Go right ahead! I have nothing to lose! Everyone I love is…. dead! Or I'm never going to see them again." She shouted at him. A traitor tear fell down her cheek and Klaus actually felt his heart sink, which he didn't think was possible. He thought that he could change her mind about him and they could go back to how they were. She always loved to travel with him, sometimes she asked him to bring her but he just made her miserable and made her feel, like he did…alone. He hurt her, more than she even knew. But he knew better, she wasn't alone.

"You'd be surprised in who you have left, love."

She scoffed sadly as she sat back down on a rock. "I seriously doubt that, the only family I had left, I had to leave to keep safe." He felt worst cause there was nothing he could do. He wasn't used to trying to comfort someone. It wasn't him. "Why do you hate me so much, that you took me away?"

Klaus was surprised. That was the last thing he expected her to ask, especially since it wasn't the least bit true. That was the thing about Elizabeth. You usually couldn't help but like her, even a little bit. "Never said I hated you, love. Quite the opposite actually."

"I'm sure it's pretty obvious by how you made me leave."

"And who's to say this wasn't for a bonding experience?" He asked her. Beth looked up at him and saw he was completely serious about it. The big bad original hybrid and her, with Stefan all on a bonding trip. It was the least likely combination of people that you would see together. She started to actually laugh at him. He surprising smiled at her. He had at least done something right. He had finally gotten her to laugh.

"Bonding? Why? I'm just me?" She asked when she finally stopped laughing. She wasn't really anything special. She was just your average witch.

He chuckled. It was ironic coming from her. "You don't know how important you truly are."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Vague much?"

"Of course." He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes at him but he was glad that she at least had taken her mind off of her misery, even if it was just for a little while.

"You originals. One lies, one's vague. What about the others?" She asked him.

"Kill, love, bit bratty, nothing new." He shrugged as though it was nothing but Beth was curious now. They both seemed to be cool down and this seemed to be a good time as any to ask him.

"And Kol?" She asked.

Klaus wasn't going to let her know that easy. "He was included in that list."

"Anything else?"

Klaus pretended to think about it for a minute. "Maybe, tomorrow, if you're nicer to me." He smirked at her.

"Come one! I nearly got attacked today! Okay? I deserve something!" She reasoned with him. She wanted to no more, about someone that he claimed was her 'greatest love', seeing as Elijah lied to her about it. He sighed. He knew she was right, plus it made him feel better that she wasn't angry any more. "Two sentences? Please?"

"Fine. He liked a lot of things." He told her crossing his arms over his chest as she listened to him intently. He thought for a minute and she waited patiently for him to continue speaking. "He was…. insanely passionate about one girl."

"Who was she?"

"You've got your two sentences, love." He reminded her with a grin. He knew this would be the way that he could get her to talk to him. She wanted to know more about his family and her life before and he knew. As of right now, he was the only one that could tell her about it. She was about to argue with him but he interrupted. "Rules are rules. No loopholes."

"Fine, but I think I deserve to know since I'm here. Tomorrow?" She asked standing up and brushing herself off.

"Only if you're nice to me." He replied with a smirk.

"Aren't I always, Niklaus?" She asked innocently with a smile as she walked passed him, to find Stefan. He scoffed at the remark and rolled his eyes before following after her. He made her truly laugh, which he hadn't done before. They weren't exactly on the best of terms yet but she didn't hate him. It was a start.


	42. The Big City

The Big City:

It had been a few days since Tennessee. Beth had been scouring her grimoire for another reason why the hybrids wouldn't turn but knew it was probably cause Elena was alive. It was the only possible answer. Her and Klaus had surprisingly been getting alone, mostly. But he hadn't told her or Stefan where they were going. They were in a hotel room now. They spent the night to catch up on some sleep but they have to be ready to get back on the road soon. "Will you hurry the bloody hell up?" Klaus yelled from the other room annoyed. Stefan was just leaning on the door to the suite, looking amused as Klaus paced.

Beth rolled her eyes, as she slipped on her jeans. She was trying to pack the rest of her things and get dressed at the same time but she couldn't find a shirt. "Just give me a minute!" She shouted back.

Klaus groaned and continued to pace. "I'm just going to take this to the car." Stefan said excusing himself to put the luggage outside. He didn't want to be here for the screaming match that was sure to happen. A few minutes after Stefan left, she still hasn't come out yet.

"Oh bloody hell!" He exclaimed as he marched to the other side of the suite, where her room was. The door was partly open so he just walked in. He went in with the intention of yelling at her some more to hurry up but he surprised himself though, seeing Beth in only her jeans and lacy black bra, stuffing clothes into her bag. He looked her up and down.

"_Elizabeth! Let's go, we don't have all day." Klaus knocked on her door, rapidly. Surprisingly it was already partly open. He walked in, thinking it was okay but saw her in her corset. She was facing the other way, looking in the mirror and didn't see him at first, until she felt someone staring at her._

"_Get out!" She yelled at him turning around._

Elizabeth's present day screaming brought him back from the memory. "Get the hell out!" Beth yelled at him, grabbing a shirt to cover herself up. Her cheeks were slightly pink and she looked flustered as he stared at her body.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, love." He replied cheekily, though he kept leering at her, his eyes moving over her toned, attractive body. Her mouth dropped open, not believing he said that to her. She glared at him and grabbed one of her black boots and threw it as hard as she could at him. He actually cringed as it hit him. He let out a low growl, from being hit but didn't have time to retaliate before Beth slammed the door in his face.

"Let's just go." Beth said looking down as she came out of her room, she finally found a red tank top. She was trying to ignore Klaus as much as she could. He just smirked as he saw her cheeks were still pink. She walked out of the room carrying her bag.

They walked out of the hotel in silence, with Klaus still looking amused. Stefan was in the passenger seat, he could practically sense the anger from Beth. He knew it was better not to ask though. Beth threw her bags into the trunk. "You know, you still don't close your door all the way when you're changing. So, it's not all my fault." Klaus grinned at her as she slammed the door close.

"Screw you." She snapped at him as she moved around him to get into the car.

"If you insist, sweetheart." He smirked and her jaw dropped open again.

"You-! You know what I meant!" She shouted at him but he just started to laugh. She glared at him before slamming the car door closed on him. He was grinning wide as he got into the front of the car.

Beth didn't know how long they had been driving when she fell asleep; she had been ignoring all attempts at talking to Klaus when she felt herself drift off. Her head was resting her the seat besides her on her jacket. She only woke up when she felt the car stop moving. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up. Klaus and Stefan were already outside of the car talking. The door suddenly opened. "Welcome to Chicago, love." He greeted her. She ignored him as she got out of the car but she couldn't help but be in awe by the big city. She had never been there before. Klaus actually grinned as seeing her smile. "You would have loved the 20's, sweetheart. Chicago was magical." Beth just nodded, still in admiration of this city but still ignoring Klaus. He let out frustrated sigh.

"You loved traveling into the cities and traveling," He continued and she kept giving him the silent treatment. "And painting." She looked up at him, her interest peaked.

"Painting?"

"Oh yes. You were much more skilled with the piano but you wanted to learn how to draw and paint, so you asked yours truly." He grinned and she scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You'd get some impatient over it though. It takes time but sometimes your temper would get the best of you. Most of our lessons would end in paint fights because of your frustration." He chuckled remembering and she couldn't but smile, thinking of Klaus covered in paint. "And of course, it didn't help when Kol was there. He would always try to distract you." Beth was listening intently now.

"Going to get down to business, then?" He asked abruptly and she rolled her eyes at him changing the subject like that. He wasn't stupid though; it would make her keep talking to him

"Why are we still with you?" Stefan asked Klaus. "We had out fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move one?" He asked confused.

"We're going to see my second favorite witch." He winked at Beth who just rolled her eyes at him. "If anyone can help us with out hybrid problem, it's her." He assured them.

Klaus took the trio to a bar. It was called Gloria's bar. They entered the empty bar. It looked like it had been there for a while. "Looks familiar doesn't it?"

"I'm going to use the restroom." Beth said softly, though she knew they heard her cause Klaus waved her away. She rolled her eyes and went into bathroom. Spending hours on the road with almost no stops made her tired and she wanted to clean up a bit. When she came out, Stefan was behind the bar making a drink and eavesdropping on Klaus' and another ladies conversation, but also looking at a picture. Beth saw a little and it looked like Klaus and him. Klaus and Gloria were sitting at a table. She had dark smooth skin and blond short hair. She walked up behind Klaus. "Rebekah is a bit preoccupied." He told her.

"Who's Rebekah?" Beth asked him curiously. He ignored her.

"She has what I need. Bring her to me." Gloria told him firmly. The grin on his face faded away. He didn't really want to bring his sister into this. She wasn't going to be happy with him as is. She stood up. "And you've failed to introduce me to a fellow witch."

"Right." He sighed and gestured to the woman. "Elizabeth, this is Gloria. Gloria this is Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you." Beth replied, politely and she stuck out her hand to her. Gloria smiled and shook hers. When her hands touched Beth's, she felt a headache coming on but also saw flashes of a vision. It was Klaus and someone else. She heard a name, Kol. They both looked to be in shock but Kol looked like he was in despair. Beth yelled out in pain from her head as Klaus quickly stopped the contact between the two witches and the flashes of the memory stopped. He sat Beth down as she held her head in her hands.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Klaus asked as he kneeled down besides Beth to make sure she was okay. Gloria but she looked just as confused as he did. She saw exactly what the young witch saw but she was more suspicious than anything.

"Power. The power between us tried to unlock a memory. But that memory was too painful and it's being blocked." She told them. She went behind the bar as Stefan came around and sat down in front of Beth to keep an eye on her. After a few minutes behind the counter she came back with a cup. "Here, drink this. It'll help with the pain. Stefan grabbed it from her and handed it to Beth who took a sip of it and immediately started to feel relief.

"What did you see, sweetheart?" Klaus asked.

"It was too confusing. I-I don't know what I saw." She half-admitted. Whatever it was, she had a bad feeling about it. It felt like death. She didn't notice the knowing look that Gloria flashed to Klaus before walking away. He suddenly became nervous.

"Why don't you take Elizabeth outside? Get some fresh air?" Klaus suggested but he was more telling, Stefan than asking. Stefan just nodded and helped Beth up. He wouldn't admit it but he was worried. If she was blocking out a memory that cause her so much pain, how bad was it.

Stefan sat her few blocks away, outside on the bench. "Thanks." She thanked him leaning back and closing her eyes. It still hurt but the pain was slowly dissipating, which she was thankful for. He gave her a small smile and walked a few feet away from her and managed to still hear what they were talking about inside.

"What did you do this time?" Gloria asked Klaus.

"Don't know what you're talking about, dear. You're going to be a bit more specific." He said.

"You did something and it affected that girl out there. I don't know what but it's pretty bad that she's blocking it like that. Whatever you did, you better make sure she doesn't find out because she's a powerful witch, more than you realize. If she finds out, you're going to regret it." She warned him, seriously. Stefan furrowed his eyes in confusion. How could he have done something to hurt Beth? Stefan had been with them the whole time. Whatever it was though, it made Klaus nervous.

xxxxx

They went to a warehouse next. Klaus decided to keep the subject of what happened at Gloria's out of their conversations. Beth didn't notice but he what happened made him nervous. Klaus had Beth walk in front of them, so she didn't fall behind. She still had a small headache but it wasn't as bad as before. "This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" Stefan questioned Klaus. He had told Beth about the picture of him and Klaus but he didn't remember him at all.

"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes." He told him as he kept walking past the boxes.

"No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?"

"I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait." He told him with a smirk. Stefan however stopped.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked impatiently. Klaus obviously did not like being talked to like that but he figured, he owed Stefan at least part of the story.

"Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you." He admitted. He told Stefan and Beth about how Stefan knew his sister, Rebekah and at first he didn't agree with Rebekah seeing him. They finally made it to where he kept his coffins.

"You sister? So I knew another original?" Stefan was still trying to take it all in.

"Well, Elizabeth here knew Rebekah and my other brothers." He pointed out and Stefan glanced at Beth. Klaus turned to him. "If you can't handle it, then don't ask." He walked up to one of the coffins. He opened it to reveal a girl with blonde hair, wearing a 1920's dress, but just like when Elijah was daggered, her face was gray and she looked dead. Beth was surprised at how familiar she looked to her.

"I don't recognize her." Stefan told them.

"Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worst than mine." He joked but Beth knew that he was serious. He looked at her. "What about you, sweetheart? Anything coming back to you?"

_The couples were dancing around on the golden colored floor and Elizabeth was off to the side, looking at them. She smiled as she saw her friend walk into the ballroom. Of course all the men were staring at her, as always but Rebekah pretended not to notice. She smiled at her as she hugged her. "I'm so glad you came." Rebekah told her thankfully. "If I had to spend one more minute with my brother alone, I would have lost it. He's looking for you, you know." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I think he likes you." _

_"Yes, your brother likes a lot of things before he gets bored of them."_

_Rebekah knew that she couldn't change her mind. She knew she was right. But she could tell that her brother was strangely acting different. Rebekah looked over at who that just came in. She tapped Elizabeth's shoulder and nodded over to the guy. "He's rather dashing, don't you think?"_

_Elizabeth looked over at him and scoffed. "Duke Harrington? He is handsome, I'll admit. But he takes up to a whole room for himself and his huge ego." She commented and Rebekah laughed, in agreement._

"Good evening, ladies and Rebekah." A familiar voice greeted them from behind. Elizabeth couldn't help but roll her eyes and Rebekah turned and hit her brother lightly.

"Speaking of egos." She mumbled but Rebekah heard her and couldn't help but smile. Even she had to admit that her brother could be as arrogant as they came. "Kol."

"It seems the beautiful Elizabeth has decided to grace us with her presence." He grinned as he bent down, kissing her knuckles. His dark eyes locked onto her own brown ones. Elizabeth had to admit that he was very handsome and there was something about him, but he was too arrogant. Having their first meeting go unruly, Kol wouldn't leave her alone. Elizabeth knew he was persistence but she was also stubborn.

"Yes but don't be mistaken. It's definitely not for your benefit." Elizabeth replied with a forced smile. "I couldn't let Rebekah sit through this alone."

"But now that's what we'd liked to be, so leave, Kol." Rebekah demanded. She didn't need him to bother them tonight and scaring off her friend.

"_All right, baby sister. But I promise to collect the last dance of the evening." He told Elizabeth with a mischievous smile and a wink. He left them alone. _

"_He's an arrogant ass." Elizabeth decided. Rebekah gave her a secretive smile. She knew better than that. She had seen Elizabeth watching him as much as he watched her. She was too stubborn to admit anything though. She saw her smile though. "And no I do not like him, Rebekah! At all!" _

"_If you say so, Elizabeth." She replied with a smirk and Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her. Rebekah took two of the champagne classes that a waiter brought around. "Let's enjoy the evening then, before another one of my brother's ruins it." She suggested as she handed one to her friend. They smile before clinking glasses  
_

"A little bit." She answered Klaus vaguely as she snapped back into the present time.

"Time to wake up now, little sister." He whispered over her body as he took the dagger out of her chest. A few minutes later she still hadn't woken up yet. "Any day now, Rebekah." He glanced at the other two with a small smile. "She's being dramatic." Beth just nodded and drifted off while Stefan started to question him more about the past.

She listened to Klaus explain about Stefan's favorite torture technique but it sent chills up her spine just listening about it. She couldn't think about drinking blood like soda. It made her feel sick. Beth was near the top of the coffin but her eyes kept drifting to the others. She knew that Elijah was in one of them. But who were in the others? Beth kind of had an idea who might be in them but if she even tried to see, Klaus would flip.

"I was your number one fan." Klaus praised Stefan. He motioned for Beth to follow him and Stefan out of the warehouse.

"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan asked. Klaus hadn't told them about his past with him, so why should he believe he was telling the truth now? Beth agreed. She wasn't sure if everything Klaus had told her was true but then again, there was no one else to tell her about the past.

Klaus stopped in front of a security guy that does the transport of all of the coffins. He compelled him. "When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die." Beth cringed as Klaus continued to walk and followed along with Stefan.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked him.

"You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you." He told him determined. Beth looked between them and Stefan was confused.

"How?"

"We're going to your old apartment." He told him before walking to the car.


	43. A Gain and A Loss

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Tomorrow is the season premiere of TVD! I so can't wait. Hopefully, I'll be able to catch up soon. They'll definitely be some Klaus and Beth and also a lot of Damon and Beth in this one! I hope you all like it! Thank you all again!

A Gain and A Loss:

Klaus didn't think she should go with them to the apartment but that was fine with her. She knew that whatever was there, was from Stefan's old ripper days. She knew it wasn't something she wanted to see. He let her stay in a bookstore, not far from where the apartment was. He went on with his warnings that she shouldn't leave and all but he knew that, she wanted to keep her friends and family safe.

Beth was sitting outside of it now. She was flipping through her phone and saw a new message from Damon. It was a few minutes ago. _'On a road trip, might see you in a big city?'_

She started to smile but then didn't want to get her hopes up._ 'Are you saying what I think you're saying?' _She anxiously waited for his reply and then her phone rang. It was Damon. She was lenient to answer it but she missed him too much. "Damon?"

"_The one and only."_ Beth smiled; she could practically hear the smirk he had. _"You know, I should give you hell for not calling me but I missed you way too much to yell."_

"I missed you too, Day. Klaus hardly leaves me alone and half the time he has my phone. Where are you?" She asked him quickly. "You said, you were in a big city."

"_Well, right now, I'm in Chicago. I'm walking down the street, looking at this gorgeous girl, who's sitting outside a bookstore talking on the phone to a guy who's probably equally gorgeous."_ Beth laughed before turning around and seeing Damon. He put down his phone as she got up and ran towards him. He caught her and twirled her in his arms. Her tears ran onto his jacket he pulled her closer. He kissed the top of her head before finally letting her go. "I told you I'd find you."

"How in the world did you know where we were?" She asked him.

"A little birdie told me I could find you in Chicago and I couldn't let you see this city without me, now could I?" He smiled at her. She just smiled back. It had been so long since she seen him. His hair had gotten longer but he still was the same Damon. He wrapped an arm around her. "I'm surprised you haven't killed Klaus yet though."

She laughed. "Don't encourage me. I've been tempted on several occasions." He laughed with her

"That's my girl." He kissed the side of her head.

They walked over to the table she was sitting at and he sat next to her. "Wait!" She remembered why she was here and he couldn't be. "You can't be here! Klaus and Stefan are going to come back any moment. I can't let him see you." Beth told him quickly.

"Calm down, El. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and healthy or else I would have to kick his hybrid ass." Damon assured her and she couldn't help but smile. "I have to leave soon but I'll be back. I know where you guys are going to be. Gloria's an old friend of mine too." He winked at her. "Besides, Elena wants to try and bring Stefan home and I'm not going to leave you with Klaus. I found you, El. I'm not going to lose you again."

She gave him a small smile. "I know. I've missed you all. How's everyone? How's Alaric?" She asked quickly.

He remembered the promise to find Beth and bring her back home with him. "Alaric's worried sick about you as always but he's hanging in there. I think that voicemail you left him, help him get back in the game." Damon told her encouragingly and she nodded. She was glad he was okay but she couldn't help but wonder if he was angry. Damon could tell right off the bat that, that's what her concern was. "He knows you did what you had to do. He just misses you." He pushed a strand of her hair back and gave her another smile that she returned before standing up. "And the piano's collecting dust. But now I have to go before the hybrid comes."

"Just be careful, okay?" She asked. She didn't think it was a good idea, even though Klaus didn't let him die she wasn't sure how long he'd keep that promise.

"You know me. I always am." He said with a wink before disappearing.

xxxxx

Klaus let her find a place to change clothes and then made her meet them at the Gloria's. She arrived wearing fresh clothes. She saw Klaus and Stefan sitting at the bar. Damon wasn't here with Elena yet, so it would be a while until they showed up. She sat besides Stefan who was on the other side of Klaus. "So I'm confused. If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire." Stefan asked.

"Because he is the hybrid dick who sacrificed your girlfriend on a altar of fire." Beth reminded him simply. Even Stefan couldn't help but crack a smile at her remark but Klaus just glared at her.

"That really hurts, sweetheart." She glared at him for knowing calling her that, even though he knew she hated that. He just smirked. "I would have thought we've come a long way from name-calling." Beth just rolled her eyes at him. He turned to Stefan instead. "All good things must come to an end." He gave a glance at Beth, which made her think that there was a double meaning to his statement.

Klaus went on to explain that he made Stefan forget. "You compelled me to forget?" He asked him.

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate." He reasoned. But that didn't make any sense to either of the companions, especially Stefan. If they were such great friends and Rebekah liked him, he would have thought, he'd go with them.

"But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks…unless you're running from someone."

Klaus obviously wasn't in the mood to share anything more. "Storytime's over." He told him sharply as he took another sip of his drink. Beth rolled her eyes and saw Stefan looking behind them. She glanced back and saw Damon, making a sign for Stefan to come outside. She tried not to make it look like something was off so she turned back to the bar.

Stefan glanced at Beth real quick and then looked to Klaus. "I'm going to get a drink. A real one." He got up and walked out of the bar.

Beth was looking at a painting over on the other side of the bar, while Klaus finished his drink. He noticed her line of sight and smiled. "You were never good at painting, love." She raised an eyebrow. "Drawing was your specialty. It took time but eventually you picked it up. You once drew a picture of a sunset over the lake near the mansion. I dare say, it was one of your bests."

He remembered the picture well. It was one of first ones that she did, without his help. Her best one, though, he practically had it memorized. It was the first one of himself that she did and actually let him see. She had captured his features and his conflicting emotions on his face perfectly. It was a wonder why he still had it with him, but he couldn't part with it. Beth blinked in surprise at his praise for her. "Careful, Klaus. That kind of sounds like a compliment."

He smirked. "It was, love. But sadly you were bloody horrible at painting, messier than toddler."

"Well, than it couldn't have been my fault. My teacher obviously didn't teach me well." She replied. He rolled his eyes.

"I assure you. That wasn't the case."

"It had to be cause I couldn't have just sucked at it." She reasoned with a smile. "It clearly had to be your teaching skills that were lax." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever puts your mind at ease, sweetheart." He took another sip of his drink as she threw him a glare. She glanced back but saw that Stefan and Damon were still both outside somewhere. She drummed her fingers on the bar nervously. She started to get another headache, which reminded her of what happened earlier.

"Klaus….Elijah told me you were there, when I died?" She said carefully. Klaus kept his eyes on his drink. A look of worry came over him but left as soon as it came. "What happened? He said that you tried to save me."

"It's all a blur, love. That was a long time ago." He told vaguely. Beth didn't believe him though. There was something else he wasn't telling her but she just didn't know what. Before she could ask him another question, someone sat down next to her. Beth looked at Damon, worried as he just winked at her. Beth smiled seeing him here. Klaus knew who it was without looking at him. "I see they've opened the door to riff-raff now." He commented.

"Oh, honey. I've been called worst." He replied. Klaus gave a mischievous grin and that made Beth worried. This wasn't going to end well.

Klaus picked up a mini umbrella and twirled it in his hand. "You don't give up do you?"

"Give me El and my brother back and you'll never have to see me again." He promised him with a smirk. Beth's eyes quickly flickered to Klaus' and Damon.

"Well, I am torn. You see, I promise Stefan and Elizabeth here I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for?" He asked mainly to himself. "And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Let's just say he's an idiot for coming and give him the benefit of the doubt?" Beth suggested to him desperately. She knew this wasn't a good idea. Damon was testing Klaus' patience and he was about to snap. No matter how badly she wanted to go home, she'd rather have Damon alive instead. Klaus chuckled.

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker." Damon smirked at him. Klaus smirked back before standing up quickly and grabbing Damon by his throat and holding him up in the air. They all heard a crack and Beth cringed as she got up.

"Oh dear what was that? I'm a little boozy, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." He taunted him. He grabbed the toothpick and shoved it into his stomach. Damon groaned in pain. "No, that's not it." He took it out and jammed it back in on the other side. "Oh, almost!" He twisted it.

"Klaus, please!" Beth pleaded with him but it fell on deaf ears. He was just getting somewhere with her when Damon Salvatore, of all people walked in.

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun." He said convincingly. Klaus stopped before throwing him back into a table and breaking glasses. Beth covered her mouth. Klaus walked over to him and snapped a leg off a chair. Damon was groaning trying to get his bearings.

"You won't be any fun. After you're dead." He told him as he stood over him.

"Klaus don't!" Beth begged as he positioned the makeshift stake over his heart. He rose the stake plunge it in his heart when Beth, without thinking, raised her arm and sent the hybrid flying across the room, knocking over a table and hitting the opposite wall. She ran and knelt besides Damon to make sure he was okay. "Damon." She saw he was still conscious, which she was thankful for.

"Damn, El. Almost sent him through the wall." He noticed trying to sit up and she rolled his eyes as she helped him try to stand up. Klaus stood up, brushing himself off as he walked towards him.

"That hurt, sweetheart." He said to Beth and she just shrugged. Klaus should have known better than to try and kill Damon, especially when he knew she wouldn't just stand by and watch. He turned to the vampire. "You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to come back." He said with a grin. Beth gave Damon a look, that told him to leave but he wasn't budging. He wasn't going to let her stay here. "But…Elizabeth can go with you." He told them. Damon and Beth both looked at him surprised.

"Really?" Beth asked. She did want to learn more about her past. Her curiosity could wait though; he was letting her go back home. She would take that opportunity.

"Of course. I have no more use for you and you've held up your part of the deal. You're free to leave." He assured her. It was strange though. They finally seemed to tolerate each other and he wanted her to leave. Beth wasn't complaining though and neither was Damon, who put a protective arm around her waist. "Try not to get her killed, mate. I still may need assistance from my witch in the future."

Beth mumbled. "I'm not your witch." Under her breathe before Damon just guided her away from Klaus. He didn't want him to take time to change his mind. All he wanted to do was get her away from him and back home. Beth grabbed her bag on the way out to the car.

Elena was standing outside of the car in deep thought. She saw Beth and rushed to hug her friend. She had been gone all summer and she had been worried sick about what could have happened. Now, with Stefan the way he was, she was surprised that he hadn't hurt Beth. Elena got into the backseat of the car, holding her necklace in her hand. Damon got in the driver's seat while Beth got in besides him. "You okay?" He asked her worried. He heard some of what happened and he knew Stefan wasn't coming back with them. Elena didn't even look at him.

"Just drive."

And he did. Beth knew better than to say anything to Elena. She was hurting right now and she needed time to cope. After an hour of driving, Elena dozed off into a sleep while Beth was heading there but she was determined to stay awake. Damon looked over at her as she kept nodding off and he chuckled. "Sleep, El. I promise you, when you wake up we'll still be on our way home." He told her with a smile that she returned. She mumbled out a 'goodnight' before falling asleep on his arm as he drove with the other hand on the steering wheel. She was in a deep sleep within seconds. Damon carefully got his cell phone out so not to disturb her. "Hey, Ric." He greeted him. He smiled over at his sleeping friend.

"I'm bringing our girl home."


	44. No Place Like Home

A/N: First of all season premiere was awesome! I loved it so much! But felt bad for Rebekah at the end! Bad Klaus! Hopefully, he'll redeem himself to her. Thank you all so much for the reviews! I appreciate them all so much! I'm glad you liked the Damon scenes! I loved writing them! Oh and I've had a lot of reviews asking Klaus to be included in the love triangle for Beth. Don't worry, they'll still be plenty of Elijah and Kol and I would really like to know what you guys think if I did do that so I put up a poll on my profile to vote! Thank you guys again and I hope you like this chapter!

No Place Like Home:

They arrived back home around 4 in the morning. Since, Alaric was now staying at Elena and Jeremy's house, Damon just dropped them off there. Beth took a deep breath as she got out of the car. Elena got out behind her while Damon stayed inside. "Don't worry, El." He assured her. He knew that any anger of Alaric didn't match his concern for her. "I'll swing by tomorrow okay?" He leaned out the window to see her.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow…. Thank you, Damon." She said seriously and he smiled at her before she backed away to let him drive off. She sighed as she walked in behind Elena. Elena gave her an encouraging smile as they opened the door. Day came trotting to the door and he went crazy seeing his owner. Beth bent down to pet him. Alaric was up and sitting on the couch when they came in. He got up when he heard the door open and the girls stepped into his line of vision. He stopped walking. Beth and him just stared at each other, before she broke the silence. "Hi." She gave a weak chuckle.

He sighed and ran to hug. Beth wrapped her arms around his neck. Her gray-green eyes glistened with tears in them. He held her so tight; he didn't want to let her go. Finally, after a whole summer of searching, she was home. Elena went upstairs, quietly to tell Jeremy. Beth pulled back and saw that Alaric was near tears too. He put his hands on her shoulder. "Never, ever do that to me, again." He said seriously and she nodded. "Ever." They were each other's family. They had no one else.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She apologized as she started to sob. "I missed you." He took her back in his arms and rubbed circles on her back, placing his chin on the top of her head. She hadn't realized how much she missed him until she saw him. He was like a father to her and she was scared she'd never see him again. But they were both safe now. That was what mattered. She was finally home.

xxxxx

Even, when they arrived at 4 in the morning, Beth didn't get to go to sleep till 5. Jeremy was happy to see her and Alaric wanted to make sure she was okay. Between them and Elena, she was basically interrogated. It wasn't till an hour later that she finally went to sleep. Elena let her sleep in her room until they could figure out the living situation. Beth woke up alone in the room. She saw it was already 12:30. She grabbed a hoodie and threw it over her tank top before going down the stairs. She was yawning as she walked into the kitchen where Alaric, Damon and Elena were. There seemed to be some tension between them. "Hey, sleeping beauty." Damon greeted her with a wink as Elena hurried to cut up some onions. She smiled at her though.

"Hey, Beth."

Alaric smiled seeing her and Beth walked over to hug him. "You were practically dead to the world, kid." He commented and she smiled. Whatever tension there was, was gone when she walked in. "Are you hungry? Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah I slept fine." She assured him with a smile. "But I am starving."

"Lucky for you, I got pizza." Damon grinned as he slid a slice in front of her. "To save you from Elena's sucky chili." Beth laughed and Elena nudged him in the stomach. "I have to go though cause the sheriff needs me." He surprisingly past them and quickly placed a kiss on the top of her head, before anyone could notice before leaving.

"Well, what's on the agenda today?" Beth asked as she took a bite of the pizza. "I need to get back into the swing of things before school starts."

"Well, Jeremy and I redid the attic as a sort of bedroom for you, if you want." Alaric told her and she smiled. She didn't know they went through all that trouble for her. "It's actually pretty big. You can always go back to the apartment though some nights."

"It'll be perfect!" Beth grinned at him and he smiled back.

"And we're going to the Lockwood party later today, hence the chili." Elena added to them as she washed her hands. Beth and Alaric shared a grimace. Neither one of them was very into the founder's party.

"Thanks but pass."

"Oh come on! You just said you wanted to get back into things. Caroline will be there and she'll want to see you. And Alaric you have to come. We've got to get back to normal!" Elena said determined as she stirred the pot. Beth frowned. She knew that it was about Stefan. She didn't want to admit it but it hurt her, when Stefan didn't want to come back with her.

"All right, we'll go." Beth agreed with a smile. Day trotted into the room and lied down near Alaric. Elena smiled back happy that she was on board. Beth quickly finished her pizza before standing up. "I'm going to go get dressed first, though and wake Jeremy up." Beth went upstairs and took a quick shower. The shower helped her get her thoughts straight. After getting out she ran a brush through her wavy hair. She quickly put on a yellow tank top with black skinny jeans. Beth took a quick look in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom. She knocked on the door to Jeremy's room but there was no answer. She knew it was better than to go in a teenage boy's room. She heard Elena talking to someone at the door.

Beth walked down the stairs to see her hugging Bonnie. Caroline was looking at them with a smile but her smile widened seeing Beth. "Beth!" She shouted surprised. She ran and hugged her and Beth laughed as she hugged her back. "When did you get back? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Last night, Damon and Elena brought me home and I'm fine." She assured her and Caroline squealed and hugged her again. She was happy that her best friend was finally home. Beth finally got down the stairs to hug Bonnie, who hugged her just as tightly as Caroline.

"I leave town for a summer and everything goes to hell for you three." Bonnie said and they just exchanged a look. This was Mystic Falls. Nothing was bound to go well for them. Caroline just threw an arm around her best friend and gave her a small squeeze. She had so much to tell her. No one else usually listened to her without rolling her eyes, other than Beth. She was just happy she was safe.

"Bonnie." Jeremy had come down and Bonnie grinned.

"Jeremy!" She said excited before running over to him and kissing him. He gave her a long hug. He was happy she was home. But Beth saw him looking worried behind her back before covering it with a smile. The girls all went into the kitchen with Elena to help her finish the chili. Bonnie and Beth were sitting side by side across from Caroline and Elena who were working on the chili. "The problem with my dad's normal side of the family made for a really boring summer."

"After the last few days, I would kill for a normal family." Caroline told them. Beth threw her a sympathetic smile. Elena had already filled her in on what happened. Beth was surprised that Damon hadn't killed her dad yet for torturing her but he still was Caroline's father. "Since when did you learn how to cook?" She asked Elena.

"Damon helped me a little."

Beth scoffed. "He practically made the whole thing. Sorry, Elena but you can't really cook." Caroline laughed and Elena playfully hit her with a dishtowel.

"Damon's helping you cook now?" Bonnie asked as she petted Day. He had taken to sitting on Beth's lap when they were in the kitchen. He like sitting on high places. Her and Caroline exchanged a look as she poured the chili in a dish. They obviously thought there was more going on then she let them know and Elena and Beth picked up on it.

"Both of you stop judging. He's just trying to be a good- ow!" She exclaimed all of a sudden. The girls all looked at her worried as she touched her neck. Caroline thought she wasn't being careful enough.

"Ah! Did I splash?"

"No, no, my necklace." She told them. She took it off. The skin on her neck where her necklace was is now burned. "It burned me!" She was surprised.

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it." Caroline suggested. But they all knew it was something else. Bonnie was looking at it.

"Caroline…"

"What, I'm just saying. If you're going to be 'cooking' without Stefan."

Beth smiled. "Here, let me see it." Elena held it by its chain and held it out for her to see. Beth and Bonnie both looked at it. Beth tried to touch it but it shocked her and Elena dropped it on the counter. All the girls looked at each other. This was getting weird.

xxxxx

Beth saw the girls sitting over on a bench and chairs away from the Lockwood party. Since they all had to be there, Beth grabbed her grimoire and decided to meet them. She sat next to Caroline who was near Elena and Bonnie. "I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace." She told her as she took the book out of her bag and balanced it on her legs. Elena handed her the necklace. "It's going to take a while so tell me if anyone's coming. Okay?"

"So you're not like, switching Salvatores are you?" Caroline asked Elena. Beth sighed, she knew she wasn't going to give this up.

"Caroline…"

"Stay focused." She ordered and she turned back to Elena. Beth went back to the incantation on the pages. "As your friend who worried daily, what is the deal with you and Damon?"

"There is no deal." Elena insisted. Caroline gave her a disbelieving look. There obviously was something going on there. "He's been just as focused on finding Stefan as I have."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make him any less Damon." Caroline said. "If my own father, who I love dearly, can't change me, no one's changing Damon. Not even you." Elena was denying that she was trying to change him but everyone else can see it. Beth didn't even try to change him. He was who he was. She loved him with his good and bad parts. She accepted that and she knew changing him wasn't possible.

"Look why are we even talking about this?" Elena asked.

"Hey, guys." Beth spoke suddenly. They all turned to her. The necklace was levitating in the air.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I'm not doing anything." Beth told her. The necklace was floating over the grimoire now. Bonnie looked over at it. "It has it's own magic." The girls all looked over to Elena.

Bonnie and Beth both knew that they couldn't figure this out in one day. Beth was walking around the Lockwood mansion, looking for Alaric. Elena and Caroline went to go talk to Mrs. Lockwood but it was starting to get dark. Beth was walking back to towards mansion. She smiled seeing a familiar jersey about to walk into the house. "There's my favorite football player." She shouted out. Tyler quickly turned around to face her smiling face. His jaw dropped at the sight of her and she laughed.

"Beth?" He asked. He couldn't believe she was here and actually talking to him. It was basically his fault she left. Not only did she do that but also she ran and threw her arms around his neck. He was still in shock but he just hugged her back. "I-I can't believe you're here. When did you get back? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got back early this morning. I've missed you, Ty." She said as she let go of him.

"I thought you'd be pissed me at." He admitted with a weak laugh. She looked at him confused. He wasn't the one who made her leave. That was technically her choice. "Since I was the one who bit Damon. I'm the reason you had to leave."

"That wasn't your fault, Tyler. You weren't in your right mind." She told him reassuringly. He still looked unconvinced. Everyone including him was worried sick about her this summer. If he had controlled himself, she would have stayed home but Beth didn't see it that way. He wasn't the one to blame. "It's fine. I'm home now and you're home. It's going to be okay." She smiled at him encouragingly.

He smiled back. "You're right. We're going to be kick ass seniors too!" He agreed as she wrapped an arm around his waist. They started to walk towards the house.

"Dude, you smell." She commented.

"No way."

"Yes way." She laughed back. He rolled his eyes. "Go shower. I'll see you later. Trust me, I'm not going anywhere today." He nodded before taking off upstairs. She was making her way back to the other side of the house. Her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hey, Elena. What's up? Where are you guys?"

"Um, I'm in front of the house. There was a fight with Damon." Elena told her vaguely.

"What? Give me a minute I'm on my way." Beth hanged up. By the tone of Elena's voice she knew that it was not a good thing. She quickly jogged over to the front of the lawn. She saw Elena on the phone pacing in front of Alaric, who was lying dead on the grass. Beth ran over to them and kneeled in front of him. "Oh, God. Alaric."

"He has his ring on. He'll be okay." Elena assured her, as Beth grew more concerned by the minute.

"What happened? Who did this to him?" Beth asked her looking up. Elena didn't really want to tell her but the look on her face said everything. "Elena… was it Damon?" She sighed and nodded her head. Beth stood up, fuming. "Where the hell is he?"

"He went inside but he's really angry. He's going after Caroline's dad and she went in after him. I have to go see if she's okay. Stay here and keep an eye on Ric." Elena told her as she walked away and Beth wanted to argue but she didn't. Alaric was most important right now. She checked his hand, just in case and was happy to found he was indeed wearing his ring. She didn't know what she'd do if he wasn't.

After a few minutes, she heard footsteps coming her way. She looked up and saw it was just Damon. He was wiping blood from his mouth. He looked down at her unreadable expression but he knew she was angry. "El-"

"We need to get him out of here before someone sees him." She told him not looking at him. Damon just nodded and helped picked him up. He put him into the backseat of his car. They drove in silence to the boarding house. Damon grabbed Alaric and Beth kept the door opened while he brought him into the family room. He laid him on the couch. Beth stood over him, silently waiting for him to wake up.

Damon knew that she was pretty angry if she still wasn't saying anything to him. He walked over to her. "Well, at least you get to see the ring in action again." Damon said trying to joke with her. Next thing Damon felt was Beth's knuckle connecting with his jaw. Even for a human she hit him pretty good. "Ow! Damn it! I know I might have deserved it but damn, El!" He exclaimed while holding onto his jaw.

Beth in the meantime was shaking off her hand. She couldn't believe how hard she hit him. Her hand was throbbing but it would go away. "Yeah, you did deserve it! You stupid ass jerk!" She hit him on his arm.

"Ass jerk?" He asked amused. She just scoffed.

"Really? That's what you say to me?" She asked in disbelief.

He shrugged. "Well, yeah. I mean come on. That's kind of lame, El."

"Well I have a few other words for the asshole who killed my godfather!" She shouted at him.

"Oh come on, El. Don't be such a drama queen. He's not dead." He said, blowing it off. She scoffed. Alaric was lying there lifeless on the couch and he said he wasn't there.

"You snapped his neck, Damon! His neck!" She exclaimed.

"He'll wake up with a bit of pain. He'll be fine." He told her. She glared at him. She went to hit him again but he caught her arm this time. It wasn't tight, just enough so she couldn't reel back and punch him again. "Don't try that again."

"Why are you going to kill me too?" She asked angrily. Damon was surprised and slightly hurt that she thought he would do that. But Beth was too angry to even feel sorry for him. She was just glad that Alaric is wearing his ring. "No, you don't get to play hurt. Not when you just did that to Alaric."

"El, I'm sorry." He tried to apologize.

"No you're not! Or you wouldn't have done it in the first place!" She snapped at him.

"I was in a bad mood. Okay? Everyone was trying to tell me how to act and try to change me into saint Stefan and I snapped. I didn't mean to." Damon defended himself. The last thing he wanted for Beth to do was hate him, especially since she just got home.

"I get that you're not Stefan. I don't want you to be! I know you got pissed off but I'm not trying to change you! So why the hell would you take it out on me? On Alaric? " Beth yelled at him, angrily. Damon stopped. He didn't think that Beth would think he killed Alaric because of her. He should have known better than anyone that she would be the last person to try to change him. He moved closer to her but she backed off. "When he wakes up tell him I'm at the house. And just try not to take your anger out on him next time." She walked away before he could say anything else, slamming the door shut behind her.


	45. This is so not a Prank

This is so not a Prank:

Beth couldn't believe she was here, doing this. It was the middle of the night and the gang was at school, Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, Beth and Tyler. They were here to do senior prank night. It was mostly Caroline's idea but the others went through with it too. Besides, after Beth made sure that Alaric was safe and okay, Elena made her come the next night. She said that she needed a bit of normal, which was why she agreed. They were now in a dark classroom after setting up a bunch of mousetraps. They were hiding after hearing someone in the hallway.

Someone opened the door and stepped inside. They turned on the light as they stepped on a trap, releasing a bunch of other ones. They all calmed down when they saw it was only Matt. Beth was bent down next to Tyler. She almost tripped back into one of the numerous mousetraps but Tyler caught her just in time. "Thanks." She muttered as he helped her up.

But Caroline went crazy. "Oh come one! Seriously! Do you know how long it took for us to see all of this up?"

"Forgot about senior prank night, huh?" Tyler asked. Matt was still trying to catch his breath. He smiled over at Beth who smiled back. She had finally gotten to see him this morning. Bonnie had told her about Jeremy seeing Vicki and Anna and about how he told Matt. She just hoped he was doing okay. She had agreed to this prank night only for the sake of her friends and that she needed to get out. She was still angry with Damon and hadn't talked to him. She just needed to cool down.

"Clearly."

"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since freshmen year!" Caroline exclaimed like it was the worst thing in the world. Tyler rolled his eyes at Beth and she nudged him.

"Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this." Elena told him.

"I'm kind of surprised that any of you are doing this."

"Caroline's making us." Bonnie explained simply. Matt nodded, that sentence explained it all. If Caroline really wanted something, she usually got it.

"We're about to be seniors!" Caroline said. Beth smiled; this was the going to be the same thing she's been saying all night. "These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't…"

"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all." Beth finished for her. Everyone else snickered.

"Go ahead!" Caroline playfully hit her. "Make fun, I don't care."

"You're all lame!" Tyler announced as he grabbed a bag. "And I've got ten more classrooms to prank." He said. Caroline raised her hand, as if saying that, that's what she wanted to see.

Beth laughed. "I should probably go help. Memories need to be made." She said in agreement with Caroline. Caroline smiled wider.

"I love you!" She called out as she left the room. Beth laughed as she caught up with Tyler who was doling out plastic wraps to other seniors. He led her off to another hallways where the other set of faculty toilets were. They made sure to place plastic wrap over the seats tightly.

"This is surprisingly fun." Beth admitted as they left the bathroom.

"Well, I'm here, Beth. Of course it's fun." He joked with a wink and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course. My doubts are all gone." She said. He grinned. "Hey, do you think that Matt's okay? He just seemed… a bit stressed."

"Well, he has been missing you all summer and finding about everything didn't really help but he'll be fine." Tyler assured her but he could still see she was worried as she closed the door behind them. "Why do you still have the hots for him?" He smirked. Beth rolled her eyes at him and walked away. She knew that her and Matt wouldn't work out. They both had a lot to deal with but she was so not in the mood for the third degree tonight.

"On that note, I'm going to go help with the pool."

"That's not an answer!" He called out as she turned for a second.

"That's the only one you're getting!"

As she walked to the pool, she bumped into Matt coming out of the poolroom. "So Sorry." He apologized quickly as he grabbed her by the waist to keep her from falling.

"That's okay. I was just on my way to the pool, to see if you guys needed any help." Beth told him as they stood up straight. He quickly let go of her and cleared his throat.

"We're actually just finished up. I was going to go over to the gym to help out there." He told her. "You can come help, if you want."

"Yeah, sure. I should do what Caroline says and 'make memories.'" Beth said and Matt laughed. She didn't think it was a good idea to bring up his sister so they walked to the gym in silence. Beth opened the door to see Bonnie, who looked like she just walked in as well. Klaus was standing in front of Elena near the center of the gym. And two other students were over to the side. Beth's breath hitched seeing him. What was he doing here?

"Beth get out of here!" Elena yelled to her.

Before Beth could even register her words, Klaus rushed over to stand behind her and in front of Matt. She quickly turned around to see a smirk on his face. "Ah, I was wondering when my favorite witch would show up. Now we can get started." He told her. He looked over at the other students, one who had their left foot up. "Ah, Dana, why don't you and Chad sit tight?" They collapsed onto the gym floor as Klaus turned back to Beth. "So, sweetheart, is there something you forgot to mention? I assume you're the reason why Elena's still walking around alive? I thought we had an honest relationship."

"I guess you were wrong about a lot of things." He smirked and she swallowed hard. "If you want to blame someone, blame me. It's none of the others fault. It was my choice."

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love." He said with a grin. "Just your witchy interference seems to have undesirable side affects, as you know." He gave her a look. He was talking about the failed hybrids. "And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix." Suddenly, the other pair of doors opened. There was Rebekah holding Tyler as she came in. She locked eyes with Beth. Rebekah seemed to be in shock for a minute before shaking it off and turning away from her.

"Get off of me!" Tyler told her. Rebekah had him in her arms but he was struggling to get out of her grip.

"Hush now." Rebekah replied.

Beth tried to run to him but Klaus grabbed her arm. "I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah." He raised an arm and gestured to his sibling. "Word of warning…she can be quite mean."

"Don't be an ass." She glared at him before tossing him Tyler. He let go of Beth to grab him by the neck.

"Leave him alone!" Beth ordered.

"I'm going to make this very simple." He told them as she dragged Tyler away from the group. Beth could see that Tyler was scared, even if he didn't show it. "Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during transition. It's quite horrible actually." He told the group. He bit his forearm and force-fed Tyler his blood. Beth moved to stop him but Matt grabbed her by the waist. He knew that if she tried to stop him, she could get hurt. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Elizabeth. And for Tyler's sake…. you better hurry." He quickly snapped his neck. Beth let out a small shriek in seeing her friend fall dead to the floor.

"No!" Beth ran over to his body and checked and saw he was really dead. She breathed heavily as she ran a hand through her head. He was dead. No it was worst, he was in transition. Matt came over to her and saw that he was too. He placed a hand on Beth's back.

"He killed him." Matt said but Beth shook her head, as did Elena.

"He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire."

"And if Elizabeth and Bonnie are successful, he'll live through his transition." He told them as he got up out of his seat in the bleachers. Beth just glared at him. He knew exactly what would happen if she couldn't find a solution. He just stared back at her, emotionless but there was that look of guilt in his eyes. He knew that Tyler was her friend and he still did that to him. Klaus didn't like that he was feeling bad but he shook it off. "Go on! Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and whatnot." He grabbed Elena by her arm. "I'll hold on to Elena…for safekeeping."

Elena gave them a look, telling them to go. Beth nodded. She knew that she had to find a way to save Tyler. They only had an hour or two. Matt helped her up and with Bonnie they left. Matt and Bonnie were walking beside Beth in the hallway. "What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea. The curse is over a thousand years old. Our grimoires don't go back that far." Beth told him. She stopped as soon as she was a little bit away from the gym.

Matt turned to Bonnie. "Can you ask those dead witches that helped you?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't have contact with them anymore…they cut me off when I brought Jeremy back to life." She told her somberly.

"That's it!" Beth exclaimed. "We can't contact the dead. Jeremy can." They all split up to find their phones and call Jeremy. Beth ran to the room that she laid all the mousetraps. She left her bag in there with her phone. She grabbed it and tried to call Jeremy. After the 10th time, he still wasn't picking up. She even called Damon. He wasn't picking up either and she really needed him now. They were running out of time and quickly. She called Bonnie's cell phone. "He's not picking up."

"Get to the pool." Bonnie said breathlessly. "Matt's drowning himself." Beth dropped her phone into her pocket and ran to the pool. She just hoped Bonnie or her got there before he could succeed. Beth ran and pushed open the door quickly. She saw Matt, drenched lying on the side of the pool with Bonnie, wet trying to revive him.

"No, Matt!" Beth yelled as she ran and kneeled besides them. Matt wasn't breathing. Bonnie sat back as Beth tried to perform CPR on him.

"H-he tried to drown himself." Bonnie explained shaking.

"No. Come on, Matt. You can't do this." Beth said as she tried CPR. She took deep breathes into his mouth. It wasn't working though. "Matt! Wake up!" She demanded as she gave him more air. Bonnie was near tears as Beth hit his chest again with her palms and Matt started to spit up water. He was awake. "You're okay. It's okay." She said soothingly as her and Bonnie helped sit him upright.

Beth and Bonnie gave Matt a jacket so he didn't freeze and they left the pool. "As soon as you're feeling better, I'm going to kill you." Beth told him seriously but Matt was still shaken up. He stopped and turned to face both of the witches.

"It worked. I saw her. I saw Vicki."

"You did?" Bonnie asked doubtful.

"She said she has a message for you." Matt told her.

"For me?"

"And Beth." He said and that surprised her. Beth understood a little. She knew that Vicki died but she didn't know why she would have a message for her. She didn't even know her. "From the witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus. She said that Elena shouldn't have survived Klaus' ritual. The hybrids can't transition because Elena's still alive."

"Tyler…" Bonnie spoke. She knew exactly what that meant.

"He's going to die isn't he?" Matt asked worried. Beth shook her head fiercely. She couldn't let Tyler die. She wouldn't let that happen to him. There had to be something else that, they didn't think of. Something that could save him.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." A voice behind them said. The three quickly turned to see Klaus, leisurely leaning against the doorway. "Given the choice, doppelganger or hybrid, I go hybrid every time." He told them seriously. Beth's heart quickened. She knew what he meant. He'd kill Elena to save Tyler. He rushed away before anyone could stop him.

Beth tried to go after him but Matt held her back. "Beth, don't! He could kill you!" He told her worried.

"Well, I need to find some way to stall him." Beth said pulling out of his grip. "I'll see you later just stay out of sight, ok?" She asked and she left before either of them could stop her. She ran to see if she could find Klaus anywhere.

She heard voices in the cafeteria. She ran down the hall and opened the door to see Stefan about to attack Elena as she screamed. Beth quickly gave him a headache and he fell to the ground, yelling and clutching his head. "Now, that wasn't very nice, Glinda." Klaus commented as he walked over to her helping Elena up. Her neck was bleeding.

"Please, Klaus. Don't. The witch is wrong." Beth insisted.

"Oh, really? I think that the witch who put the curse on me, would know exactly how to get my hybrids working." He replied with a smirk. Beth was trying to think on her feet but it was hard. Killing Elena can't possibly work since he did that already.

"Okay. Elena was technically dead. You killed her!"

"And then you brought her back to life." Klaus reminded her, irritated. She was stalling and he knew that.

"Yeah but she was _dead!_ And you broke the curse, right? You are now a hybrid. Killing her won't help you create more hybrids." Beth said quickly. Elena stayed quiet as Beth spoke to him. He seemed to be thinking this over. She was technically right. He did kill the doppelganger and she died. The curse was broken. She was desperate for him to listen to her and it was Tyler's life at stake. If anything happened it would be on her.

"All right, love. I'm listening." He told her. Elena looked at him in surprise. Klaus didn't listen to anyone. Beth's eyes widened in surprise also but she continued to talk.

"There has to be another reason why your hybrids aren't working. Killing Elena won't do anything." Beth said convincingly. Stefan was still on the floor from the massive headache Beth gave him.

Klaus thought about that. The Original witch hated him. He knew that and he did kill Elena. There was something else that had to be done to create the hybrids. He stopped, getting an idea. He grinned. "I believe you're right, Elizabeth. But I will need to use Elena for some blood. For a experiment, will you." He took a step towards them.

"Anything you need her for, you can use me instead." Beth said stepping in front of Elena. She wasn't going to let Klaus hurt Elena anymore. She was still in pain from being bitten and she just wanted to get her away from Stefan and Klaus.

He chuckled. "It won't work, sweetheart. It has to be the doppelganger."

"Yeah it will…. I can be used instead of her." She admitted. Elena and Klaus both looked at her curiously. Elena had no idea where she was going with this. "I could have been used instead of her in the ritual. Because of being reincarnated my blood could be used the same as hers was."

"If that were the case you would have offered up yourself instead of Elena here." Klaus told her. He knew that for a fact. She would never let Elena go sacrifice herself, knowing that she could have done it instead. Elizabeth wasn't selfish like that. If she could have saved her friend from going through then she would.

"Yes but Elijah stopped me." Beth said. Elena was now listening in interest along with Klaus. "After we found out he knew I wouldn't let him stop me so, he compelled me to forget. I didn't remember until you daggered him and by then it was too late." Klaus seemed to be taking her words into account. She wouldn't lie about this, not when her friend's life could be at stake. And, knowing his brother, he would do that as a last resort. Especially if Elizabeth's life was at stake. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was telling the truth.

Klaus put out his hand. "Then, let's test it out, shall we?" He suggested. Beth moved to take a step towards him but stopped.

"Let Elena leave first." She demanded. Elena shook her head at her but she ignored it. She wanted to get Elena out of there first. Klaus would probably go back and try to kill her again. The least she could do was get away from him and close to Bonnie.

"I don't think so, love." Klaus argued. He wanted to keep the doppelganger close to him at all times, in case, killing her was what needed to be done to create his hybrids. "What if I you're lying to me?"

"I'm not. Let her go, first."

"You've lied to me before." He told her with an icy tone in his voice. It sent chills up Beth's spine. He was obviously getting impatient. All he wanted was to find a way to make hybrids but Beth didn't want Elena in any more danger than she already was.

"No, I just didn't tell you everything." She pointed out, which was true. He let out a low growl, knowing she was right. "You didn't ask either. Please, let her go and you can have my blood to test."

Klaus knew that, they weren't going to get anywhere. "Fine. She may leave but you have to stay right here." He told her. Beth nodded to Elena.

"Beth, no!" She wasn't going to let friend get hurt because of her. If she was right or wrong, she could get hurt.

"I'll be fine, Elena. Just go, please." She urged her to leave. Elena went to argue but she interrupted. "Go find Bonnie and Matt. They need you." Her eyes were pleading as Elena reluctantly left, with one last look to Stefan. The cafeteria door closed behind her as she ran off.

She whipped her brown hair back as she turned to face Klaus; he was in front of her. She took an involuntary step back and he stepped forward. His blue eyes stared into her gray-green ones. "This will only hurt for a minute, love." He told her as he grabbed her arm and bit down. She cringed at the pain. Klaus looked at her as her blood flowed into a vial he took out. "Let's hope for your werewolf friend's sake, this will work." He told her. Stefan must have smelled the blood because the next thing Beth saw was him getting up. Stefan looked at her with hunger for bloodlust in his eyes and before Klaus or her could move, Stefan attacked and everything went black.


	46. Guilt and Doubt

A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews! I'm so glad you liked that chapter! There'll definitely be some more Damon in this one! I love writing them together! And since there weren't a lot of votes at the poll, I decided to go off of some ideas I had so I hope you guys like this chapter! Thank you all again!

Guilt and Doubt:

Beth's eyes fluttered open as she looked around. She was in a hospital room, somewhere. She couldn't believe how tired she was. Her eyes could barely stay open. She was trying to remember what happened but her memories were foggy. She couldn't remember how she ended up there. Her neck was stinging though. Beth touched it to find it bandaged. A middle-age nurse walked into the room. "Who…where am I?" Beth asked tiredly.

"In the hospital, sweetie. You suffered through a terrible ordeal."

"What happened?" Beth asked and she decided it didn't matter. "I have to get out of here." She tried to sit up but she stopped her.

"Ah, not an option. You lost a lot of blood." She gestured to a blood bag. Beth looked at it. It was already full. That didn't make any sense. If she lost blood they should be giving it to her.

"Wait…you're taking my blood?"

"Of course, this is very important for your friend Klaus." The nurse told her obviously. Beth gasped. She remembered what happened. Stefan had attacked her and Klaus needed her blood to save Tyler. She tried to get up but the nurse already injected some thing in her IV drip and she was getting tired again. "Don't fight, sweetie." Beth felt herself grow unconscious again.

xxxxx

Outside in front of the hospital, Klaus and Rebekah were waiting for the blood. Klaus was pacing while Rebekah was sitting lazily on the hood of the car. "Why don't we just take her blood and leave her?"

"Because, I need my girl with me." He told her simply as he paced around the car. Rebekah raised her eyebrow at the comment about Elizabeth being 'his girl' "I can't completely drain her that would kill her. So it'll be easier if she just comes with us.

"So, the doppelganger isn't the problem, her blood is the solution and Elizabeth's blood, works the same as hers." She asked her brother.

"Seems so." Klaus replied. He didn't like to wait. He just wanted to leave already.

"How did you know?"

"Well, you know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?" He asked his little sister. Rebekah knew about their relationship better than anyone.

"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you." She commented.

"Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective." He admitted to her. "It was her failsafe incase I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelganger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead…"

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species." Rebekah nodded.

"Leaving me alone for all time." He said with a hint of grief in his eyes and his sister caught that. She always did.

"Is that what this is about? Your obsession with hybrids. You just don't want to be alone?" Rebekah asked him. She didn't understand why he would think that. She would always be with him, as long as he didn't dagger her again. He should know that she would never leave her brother alone, she loved him too much.

"What I want is to take my girl, take my hybrid the hell out of this one pony town." He replied pacing again.

"Your girl?" Rebekah asked in a teasing voice and he just rolled his eyes at her. "Why Elizabeth? Stefan almost killed her and the doppelganger was right there. You could have taken her. It'd be easier, she's not a witch." Rebekah asked him curiously. "Why did you save her?"

_Stefan started to drink Beth's blood but before he could do any more Klaus threw him across the cafeteria into the wall. Beth fell to the ground from the blood loss and Klaus caught her. He looked back towards Stefan, who was out cold. Klaus picked slipped an arm under her legs and under her back and lifted her up and left the room._

"She's not as annoying as Elena." Klaus told her simply as he paced in front of the car. "Plus, her witchy powers can definitely help us while we're on the road."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow at him. She did not need a repeat of this. "Don't do it, Nik." He turned to look at her, waiting for her to continue. "Don't do what Elijah did. You'll lose her just like he did and kidnapping her again, isn't going to help."

"I don't know what you're implying, sister. I just want to create my hybrids and she's the easiest way to do that." He insisted. Rebekah rolled her eyes at him. She knew him better than that. If that were the case, he'd leave her here. He wanted her to come.

"Whatever you say, brother." She replied unconvinced.

"Believe me, I'm not Elijah and I could care less about what Elizabeth thinks of me. If you're somewhat implying that I may have some feelings for her, I want you to know, you're wrong." He said firmly. Rebekah just rolled her eyes again. She knew how Nik was like around her last time, and he'd be the same. He wasn't ever going to admit that though."I just want to get her and get the hell out of here."

"Of course, Nik."

He sent her glare. "You know, why don't you, uh, why don't you get the truck? I'll get Elizabeth." He suggested. She slid off the car and walked past him with a knowing look. He turned to watch her walk off before grinning. "Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party"

Damon was walking up to him, glancing at the hospital. "Where is she?" He asked determined. He had to find Beth. He shouldn't have ignored her calls even though he was angry. It was his fault he wasn't there for her.

"Elizabeth?" He asked as though he didn't know. "Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause." Damon tried to walk past him but Klaus put a hand on his chest to stop him. "I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate."

"You'll have to kill me."

"Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him, I keep my word." He told him stopping him again from passing him. "Although, you know what? Thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore." He rushed and threw Damon on the car and raised his arm to kill him.

"Don't you want to know about your friend Mikael?" He asked quickly. The shock on Klaus' face said it all.

"What do you know about Mikael?"

"Just that he knows you're here."

"You're bluffing." Klaus replied. He had to be. Mikael can't possibly know that he was here in Mystic Falls.

"Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage." He taunted him. Klaus was trying to think quickly but anger got the best of him. He grabbed Damon and threw him at the car across. Damon quickly got up and saw that he had disappeared. He got scared.

Damon didn't have time to think about it. He just wanted to get Beth out of there before he changed his mind and came back. He walked into the hospital and found that it was practically empty. He walked down the hallway until he found her room. Beth was asleep as her blood was still being taken. Damon pushed back her hair, he was just glad she was safe. He took all of the needles out. She started to stir. Her eyes opened a bit. "Day?" She asked.

He gave her a smile. "Hey, El." She gave him a weak smile in return but was too tired to keep her eyes open. He pushed back the blankets from her body. He put one hand under her legs and under her back. Damon gently lifted her up and held her close to him as he left the hospital room to bring her back home.

Beth was sitting on the couch in the living room. Damon put a blanket over her shoulder and went to get her something to drink. Beth wasn't in the mood to talk but she had to make sure Tyler was all right. She text him quickly. _'Please tell me you're okay.'_

He sent back a quick reply. _'I'm fine. Are you okay, Beth? I didn't see you when we left. Are you safe? Did he hurt you?'_

She let out a sigh of relief. At least he was alive, as long as all of her friends were safe, then that's what mattered. _'I'm fine. I'll explain later, promise.'_ She put up her phone as Damon sat down across from her. She was still shaking even though she had a blanket.

"Hey, have some bourbon." He handed her the glass. She took it leery of the drink. She wasn't one to drink hard liquor. "It'll help you forget." Beth took a sip but it tasted weird to her, she made a face. "Yeah, it's strong." He told her. He looked at her sympathetically. "You know I can help you forget too At least the memories you don't want to keep." He offered.

She shook her head. Beth had already explained what happened. He knew that watching Stefan like that and attack her, made an impact. Elena had already gone and left, she didn't want compulsion either. "No, Damon. I need to remember it all." The fight before seemed so irrelevant now. She put the drink down. "Is Elena ok?"

"She's fine." He assured her. "She told me, everything, El." She sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?" He was slightly hurt that she didn't tell him what she found out.

"What was I supposed to say, Day? It was irrelevant until now." She told him. He still looked hurt though, which only made her feel worst. "I only remembered after Elijah died. If I had known before, I would have done the sacrifice instead of Elena." She said to him.

"Hey! Don't say that." He said firmly. "You know as well as I do that if you went instead, you wouldn't be here. Hell, you're the one who did the spell to make sure she'd survive." He reminded her.

"Yeah but if I had gone instead, Damon…Jenna and John could still be alive." She told him. She had thought about this a lot since she remembered. Elena would have a parent. And Alaric wouldn't be so miserable. If she had just kept it to herself, it would have been better.

"That wasn't your fault, El." He said.

She just shrugged. She knew that it wasn't true though. "It'd just be better if I had died instead." Damon almost dropped the glass of bourbon he had in his hands. He couldn't believe she actually said that.

"You don't mean that." She didn't say anything, instead she just looked down. He turned to her and grabbed her shoulders and made her look him in the eyes. He looked at her with a mixture of anger and fear. "El, you don't mean that." He couldn't fathom her dying. He couldn't lose her, again. She just couldn't die.

"If it meant, it wouldn't be like this, that Klaus wouldn't be coming after you guys, yeah I do. Alaric would have Jenna. Elena and Jeremy would have Jenna and John. It would work out for them and because I couldn't keep my mouth shut, they're gone." She said grimly. He couldn't believe she was saying this. She never admitted it to anyone before but she thought it would be better if she died. Before Damon could even reply, someone spoke up.

"Isn't this cozy?" They both looked up to see Stefan leaning in the doorway. His whole demeanor changed. He looked more…dangerous. Damon stood up, protectively, in front of Beth. The last place he wanted his brother was anywhere near her now. He hoped that he didn't hear too much of what they were saying, he would use it against her.

"What are you doing here, brother?"

"Last I checked, I live here." He walked down to pour himself a drink. "Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on you and Elena until he returns. From now on, Elena and you are under my protection." He gave her a sinister smile that sent chills up her spine. He gestured to them. "By all means, carry on." Stefan left and the two friends exchanged a look.

"I should go." Beth said getting up. He nodded and helped her get up. Damon didn't say anything as they got into the car and he drove her back to Elena's house. Beth moved to get out of his car but he grabbed her arm. She looked down; knowing he was going to try and talk her out of what she knew was true.

"El, you may think that…. that it's your fault but it's not. You can't blame yourself and nothing would be better if you died. Nothing. Everything would go to hell. I can't stand to think about that, about you dying." He didn't usually say this. It wasn't like him to be so open even to Beth but it bothered him how she genuinely thought dying, would make everything better. It made him…. scared of what she could do. "I won't let you think about it either." He lifted her chin to make her look at him. "Hey, I would die for you, El, especially if I meant I could keep you safe forever. We'll handle Klaus. He won't hurt you again. I'll protect you." He promised her.

She looked at him surprised but nodded. He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her to him. "I'll see you tomorrow." She told him as she let go. He nodded and let her leave. He almost lost her again, this time. Klaus would have taken her and they wouldn't have seen her again. He couldn't let that her leave them this time, not again.


	47. Senior Year

Senior Year:

"You were supposed to be here at 6." Alaric told Beth. She stalked up to Elena and Alaric. Elena gave her a small wave. They were in the woods training, in front of a punching bag mannequin. It was already 8. Beth had her sunglasses on. She didn't want to wake up this early. Beth put a hand to her lips, signaling him to be quiet cause of her headache. "Come on, Beth. It's important for you to know this. How to fight, how to protect yourself."

"I was taking care of Day and I do know that, all that stuff. You're the one who taught me remember?" She reminded him as she leaned on a tree from where Elena was practicing on the mannequin. He practically drilled self-defense into her. "And why are we doing this so early? My head's going to explode." Alaric walked up to her.

"Yeah, well that'll make you more aware and that was a few years ago. You need to practice. It'll be just like riding a bike." He promised her as he grabbed her by the shoulders and positioned her on the side of the mannequin as Elena stepped to the side. He gave her a sleeve with 2 stakes in it. "Punch this as hard as you can and the stake should eject." She gave him a look.

"This would be way more fun practicing on Damon." She grumbled.

"Just hit the target." Alaric said, with a smile. She gave it a weak punch. "Come on, Beth. I need you to focus on this. This is important. You need to get back into this. You need be able to protect yourself from vampires." He told her seriously. Ever since she told Alaric what happened the previous night, he went overboard. She didn't tell him how close it was that she almost left again but it was enough to get him concerned, so she would do this for him, even if she thought she was okay. She sighed and nodded. Beth let out a deep breath before hitting the chest hard and the stakes popped out and impaled the mannequin. Alaric grinned. "That's my girl."

"W-what? How did you…" Elena trailed off. Beth gave her a sheepish smile.

"It's okay. It takes practice and we'll practice together." Beth assured her. Elena nodded. Elena asked to do this but Alaric needed Beth to do it. He needed to make sure that, even if she was a witch, she could still protect herself.

xxxxx

Beth got out of her car. She had her hair down and scarf on, to cover the bite mark. It was the first day of senior year. She just hoped that this school year would go well. Beth started walking towards the school when something scared her. "Beth!" She jumped and turned around to see a grinning Tyler coming towards her. He picked her up and hugged her and she let out a laugh.

"Don't scare me like that! And why are you in such a good mood?" She asked as he put her down. They had talked the other night and he had seemed kind of different. She just shrugged it off as him just dealing with being hybrid but he seemed, happy.

"We're seniors, Beth! We're alive. We're young! Life is good!" He smiled throwing an arm over her shoulder. Beth looked at him weird before she just laughed as they started to walk towards the school. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just taking everything in. Trying to get back to normal." She shrugged. He smiled at her.

"Well, it'll be better, especially since tonight's the bonfire. Best way to come back to school is a party afterwards!" He told her and she smiled. "It's going to be an awesome year. Don't worry." They saw Caroline and Elena talking up ahead and Tyler let her go to go say hi. Beth was kind of surprised when she saw Tyler just go up and kiss Caroline in front of Elena. And the look on Elena's face said that she was too. "Happy first day." Tyler greeted Caroline as Beth walked up. Caroline out her fingers to her lips.

"Is that blood?" Elena asked and Beth looked at her line of vision. She didn't notice that at first.

"Oh my God!" Caroline exclaimed as she grabbed Tyler his arm and shoved him into the boy's bathroom with Beth and Elena following after her. They closed the door behind them. Tyler was confused though.

"What's going on?"

"Your bloody t-shirt is what's wrong." Beth gestured to his shirt. Elena was checking the stalls to make sure they were empty.

"Vampire 101…don't wear your breakfast to school." Caroline told him hitting his shoulder. She didn't understand how he could be so reckless about that. If someone had seen him, there would be too many questions that they couldn't answer.

"Chill out, It was just a blood bag."

"From where?" Caroline asked.

"Rebekah hooked me up." Tyler explained. The girls all exchanged a look.

"Rebekah? And what are you even talking to her for?" Caroline asked outraged. She didn't see why that vampire who killed her was bothering her boyfriend.

"Klaus told her to keep watch on me. Protect his new asset." Tyler told them and Beth was surprised to hear, he seemed even a bit…happy about this. About becoming a hybrid.

"His what?" Beth asked.

"Why are you amused by this?" Caroline asked her boyfriend.

"I'm his first successful hybrid, Caroline. Don't you think that's the tiniest bit awesome?" He said as though it was obvious. Beth rolled her eyes. Of course he would think that but he was stupid to say that in front of Caroline.

"Oh, wow. I cannot believe you just said that." Caroline commented irritated. Beth and Elena both exchanged a look. It was going to definitely escalate into an argument and they didn't want to be here.

"So, we're going to go. Good luck." Beth told them both. She knew Tyler was definitely going to need it. Elena left and Beth was about to leave but Caroline caught her arm. "And I guess I'm not."

"No, tell Tyler. He's being stupid. Klaus is dangerous." Caroline told him.

"Yeah but he did turn me into a hybrid and did he ever hurt you?" He asked Beth. The two of them looked at their friend. Beth realized this was the reason people weren't good friends with couples.

"No, he did not hurt me but then again he needed me and yes Klaus is dangerous. He was relying on Bonnie and I to come up with a solution. But I have to go so bye." She quickly left the restroom before they could stop her again, only to bump into someone. She looked up to see it was Stefan. He was already holding Elena's arm tightly. "Stefan."

"Oh there's the other one. Just who I needed to see." He grabbed onto her arm too, yanking her to him. "I now have to keep an eye on both of you." He said with a sinister smile.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Beth demanded. His grip was tight and it hurt. She didn't trust Stefan anymore. Not after Klaus made him turn off his humanity. The only reason why he wasn't going to hurt either of them was because of Klaus but she still didn't want to be near him.

"Let her go." Beth turned around to see Alaric coming up. He was looking pissed. He didn't want Stefan near Beth nor Elena. He knew how he almost killed Beth; he wasn't going to let that happen again. Stefan put his hands up in surrender but then pushed Alaric up against a locker.

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena hissed at him. Beth inconspicuously gave him a migraine, enough to make him stop but not enough to make him cower in pain. He quickly let Alaric go, grabbing his head with his other hand. He sent a glare at Beth before shaking the pain off. He turned back to Alaric.

"You're not going to want to get in my way. You hear me?" He told him. He backed away from them. "I will you all in history." They all exchanged a look with each other. Stefan being here was not good.

xxxxx

"Hey!" Beth looked behind her and saw Tyler jogging up to her. She stuffed the rest of her books into her locker. He leaned against the locker next to hers. "So…you still pissed at me?" He asked. He didn't want to ruin anything between them by fighting again, now that she just got back.

"Annoyed." She told him simply and he looked hopeful. "But not as pissed as Caroline is."

"Yeah, I know. She yelled at me practically all period. I just think that it's awesome, you know? I'm a hybrid, Beth!" He said excitedly. He wasn't being serious about this.

"I know Tyler, but it's not all fun and games. This is serious."

"Beth, you don't understand. I never have to shift again if I don't want to. Never! I never have to go through all that pain every month!" The way he said it, made Beth kind of understand. It must be torture to change against your own will. On some kind of level, she understood why he was thoroughly accepting this.

"I get that, Ty." She said. It wasn't something that she would have chosen and neither did he. So he was just happy he didn't have to deal with it. "I do. Just…just be careful. Please?" She asked him. Beth knew that Klaus would want to use him and Tyler would be more than willing to help.

"I will, Beth. Don't worry about me." He told her with a smile but she couldn't help but worry. The last thing she needed was for Klaus to take away her best friend. "Actually do worry cause I'm late for football practice." He told her walking backwards.

"I'll see you outside, Caroline's making wait for her and she has cheerleading practice." Beth said as she gave him a small wave and left to go outside. Beth was walking towards the bleachers with her head down, trying to put her notebook into her bag when she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Obviously." An English accent rang through out her ears. She looked up to see Rebekah standing there in a work out clothing. She had her hands on her hips, as she looked her up and down. It was remarkable how she still looked exactly the same.

"Yeah, well sorry." Beth replied. She so did not want to get into a fight on her first day, especially with Rebekah. She moved to walk past her when Rebekah stopped her.

"You dropped this." Beth turned and saw her holding her bracelet. The same one that Alaric gave her when she first came. She was holding it by the end as to not burn herself on the vervain. She looked at Beth expectantly waiting for her to take it. Beth took it and muttered a thank you before walking towards the bleachers.

Beth went to sit on the bleachers and started to read through her history book but couldn't help but look up. She saw Tyler and Caroline arguing about something again, while Rebekah was stretching with the cheerleaders. Suddenly, she heard shouting and cheering as the cheerleaders saw Rebekah do impressive flips and then a split. She purposely smiled at Caroline who looked angry. Beth turned back to her notes, after a few minutes she felt someone sit next to her. "Well, aren't you quite the scholar?" She looked up to see Stefan grinning at her. She rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him. "So, are you going to the bonfire tonight? Cause if I have to watch both human blood bags it'll be easier to do it in the same place."

"Just leave me alone, Stefan." She hissed.

"I'd love to do that. I really would except Klaus has told me I have to keep an eye on you." He explained to her and she tried to ignore him. Beth gathered her books and threw them into her bag. She stood up to walk away when Stefan grabbed her wrist. It was tight; she couldn't help but flinch at the pressure.

Stefan was definitely getting impatient. "You know, this would work much easier if you just worked with me, Beth. I'd hate to take it out on someone, oh like…. Alaric, for instance." Beth snapped his attention to him. If looks could kill vampires, Stefan would be six feet under. Her wrist was really hurting now but she didn't care. There were too many people out to use her powers.

"If you touch him, I will cause you the greatest pain you will ever feel in your life and then I'll do it again and again and again. Stay the hell away from him, Stefan." She snapped angrily. Stefan was about to retort something.

"I don't think my brother will appreciate you doing the opposite of what he asked you and hurting his girl." Rebekah stood up on the bleachers, to the left of Beth. "We both know Klaus needs her to be alive and well, Stefan. If I were you I'd let the girl go." Her tone was exactly threatening but she was more than warning him. Beth looked at him and then down at her wrist. Stefan did the smart thing and let Beth go. He flashed them both a grin before leaving them.

"His girl?" Beth inquired to the Original. Since when did she become 'his girl'? She would have been angry if she weren't happy that Rebekah stepped in to help get rid of Stefan.

"His words, not mine."

"Really? Well his mistake then." Beth commented.

Rebekah rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. This was Elizabeth. One of her pet peeves was being objectified. And if it were by Klaus, that just made it worst. "Right, his mistake then." Beth smiled back at her.

"Thanks for, um, with Stefan."

"Don't mention it. He's gotten cockier than I remembered. He won't hurt you again." Rebekah assured her. Beth gave her another small smile. "Well, I've got to go. I suppose I'll see you later."

"Yeah, sure. Bye." She walked off towards Caroline, while Rebekah looked at her before she left as well.


	48. Life on the Line

Life on the Line:

"You all right, El?" Damon asked. Beth just continued to punch the punching bag. Alaric had practically turned their living room in their apartment to a training area. Beth didn't mind though. They usually just stayed over at Elena's house. She changed into her sweats and tank top and got to it. He held the other side of the bag as she punched harder.

"Perfectly, perfect." She replied sarcastically as she hit the bag with a roundhouse. Alaric wanted her to keep up training but he didn't ask her to practice now. She just wanted to let some frustration out. The first day could have gone better and she wanted to just relieve some stress. Damon could tell something happened too. She didn't hit this hard, without having some anger behind it.

"Okay, awesome. Now what really happened?" He asked seriously. Beth just continued to pound into the bag. "Was it Stefan? Did he call you a human blood bag too?"

"Yep!" She confirmed and she gave the bag a hard kick that surprisingly jostled Damon, who was holding it. "And then he threatened Alaric." Beth hit the bag hard enough that it even made Damon stumbled. She finally stopped to take a breather. He understood now. She came in angry and upset, more than Elena. She definitely wasn't keen on helping Stefan in any way. He handed her a water bottle that she took and drank half of it.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. I won't let him hurt Alaric or you. We're actually planning on getting him out of the school." Damon told her with a tone of playfulness. She looked at him with a small smile that only Damon could make show up. "Want to help?"

Beth smiled at him. "What'd you have in mind?"

Nighttime came and everyone was at the bonfire. Damon had Beth find Tyler and send him to the school to talk to the rest of them. Beth was supposed to blend in and keep an eye on Stefan. Beth walked around the woods and saw Damon off to the side. She looked at him, asking if everything was okay. He nodded, and motioned to talk to her later. She knew that it couldn't be that bad or he would have come found her. She walked over to the beer keg and started to fill up a plastic cup. Rebekah walked over to her and grabbed one too. "Do all these parties take place out in the woods?" She asked with a disapproving tone.

Beth was surprised she was talking to her at all. She seemed to be giving her the cold shoulder today, but she wasn't going to make her angry. "Not all of them. Usually just the bonfire school kick off party." She assured her. Beth took a sip of her beer.

"And what do people do at these parties nowadays? It was so much more fun when everyone just danced, especially in the 1920's. Now it seems like they just hang around doing nothing." Rebekah noticed.

"Well, mostly about getting drunk, roasting marshmallows, and of course we have the infamous keg stand where a guy tries to drink as much beer as they can while upside down." Beth told her and Rebekah raised her eyebrows. They obviously didn't do that in the 1920's. "That usually doesn't end well for him."

Rebekah laughed. "Yes, I can't imagine it would."

"Not at all, but I agree. I prefer dancing."

"I'll drink to that." Rebekah clinked her plastic cup to hers and smiled at her. She forgot how easy it was to be friends with Elizabeth. It felt…nice. It had been so long since she had a true friend, other Klaus and almost no girlfriends. She hoped that staying here would be different. That she could have a new life and hopefully a friend.

Beth saw Stefan coming this way and rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later." Rebekah saw him too and nodded. She left before he could stop her. She walked over near the fire that was roaring.

"Fancy meeting you here." She looked up to see Damon grinning at her. "I see your making friends with Barbie Klaus. How'd that go? I'm surprised you're still intact."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Better to be friends than enemies with someone who could snap you like a twig." Beth said and Damon nodded in agreement. Beth looked over and saw Rebekah now standing at the keg with Stefan and Elena. "Where are Tyler and Caroline? I haven't seen them all night."

"Well, Tyler kind of has a hybrid issue." Damon saw the worried look appear on her face. "Don't worry. He's fine. I'll fill you in later but right now we've got to stay focused on the task at hand. Getting sick off of marshmallows." He winked at her and handed her a roasted marshmallow that she gladly took.

xxxxx

An half an hour later, Beth was still at the party. She didn't really have anything to do except hang around. Beth saw that Damon was flirting with Rebekah by the fire while Elena walked off. And as she knew he would, Stefan followed after her, after making sure Beth was safe. Beth turned back to see Damon and Rebekah standing up. They appeared to be in a heated conversation. Suddenly, Beth saw Rebekah stab him with a stick and she quickly looked around to make sure no one saw that. Rebekah walked away and Beth rushed over to him. She quickly pulled out the stick as he groaned. "Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Awesome." He groaned out as he tried to sit up straight. He looked around and saw no sign of Stefan. "At least it worked for a bit. Elena has her part to deal with now. Come on, we'll go through the woods back to the school. I've had enough of high school parties." She dropped the stick on the ground as he led her away from the party. The woods were quiet and almost eerie. Damon made sure Beth was right in front of him, so as not to lose her. Beth slipped on something slick and Damon caught her before she hit the ground. "Clumsy much, El?" He teased.

"No, it's wet or something." She told him bending down. There were a bunch of leaves and they were wet but it hadn't rained in days. She smelled a familiar scent. "It smells like gas."

"Well, you know those idiots aren't careful with the fire."

"Yeah but Damon…. it's a lot of gas." She commented. He bent down besides her and saw what she meant. No one would be stupid enough to waste this much gas. Suddenly, Damon fell unconscious. Beth saw that something hit him from behind. She half expected Rebekah to be there but there was no one. She felt someone hit her head too. She fell back on Damon. It was a hard hit but it was enough to make her bleed. She looked around and saw there was still no one. She knelt next to him and shook him. "Damon! Day, wake up! Come on, Damon."

The next thing she saw was a fire. It was leading from deeper into the woods, closer to where they were. Beth tried to shake him again. "Please, Damon! Wake up!" She yelled at him. The fire was coming closer and she could feel the heat it was bringing. She stood up and tried to die down the flames but every time she did, they just kept coming back. The fire was coming closer but she wasn't going to leave him. She smacked his face frantically and his eyes started to flutter open. He smelled the fire and quickly grabbed Beth and rushed her out of the way. He ran to the school and grabbed a fire extinguisher.

"Stay here." He commanded as he ran back, leaving her in the hallway to the school. He didn't know what happened but he didn't want to raise any flags by letting the woods burn down. A few minutes later, he ran back. "Okay, what the hell was that?"

"I have no idea. It hit me and then knocked you out. I-I don't know what happened." Beth stuttered out, frantically. He saw that she was still bleeding lightly from the cut on her forehead. Damon pulled her inside one of the bathrooms as she continued to speak. "I tried to put out the flames too but it wasn't working." He wet some paper towel and put it to her bleeding cut and she cringed at the pain.

"Okay, we have to get to Alaric and Elena to see if they're okay. My guess is whatever that was had to do with Klaus." He told her and she nodded. He tossed the bloody paper towel. They walked out of the bathroom and bumped into Bonnie and Matt. "What are you two doing here?"

"What happened to you?" Bonnie asked, about Beth's cut.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Damon and I got attacked and we have no idea what it was."

"Oh no." Bonnie exclaimed. "It must have been Vicki." Damon and Beth were confused. "Matt gave Vicki a physical foothold in our world. There was a witch on the other side who told her how to but she had to destroy Klaus' way to make hybrids.

"Elena and I."

"Elena's fine!" Bonnie aid quickly seeing the look on Damon's face and knowing he was about to bolt. "I called her to make sure. Vicki tried to kill them in Alaric's car but they're both fine. Just Ric's car is destroyed." Bonnie assured them. Beth let out the breath she was holding. They were okay. That was most important.

"How the hell did this even happen?" Damon asked angrily. Matt looked down guiltily. Damon got angry then and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shoved up and into a locker. "You just had to bring her back, didn't you? She almost killed El and Elena!"

"Damon let him go!" Beth told him. He was angry and she didn't want him to hurt Matt. "Damon!" He finally let Matt drop to his feet. "It's not his fault. He didn't know Vicki was going to do that." Damon just glared at the quarterback. She turned to Matt, who was being checked on by Bonnie as well. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm sorry about Vic. I didn't know that's why she wanted to come back." Matt felt really bad. If he had known what she was going to do, he wouldn't have let her out. If anything happened to Beth or Elena, he wouldn't have been able to forgive himself. He knew that Damon had a reason to be angry with him.

"It's fine. I understand." She assured him. She shot a glare at Damon, who didn't look the least ashamed. He felt that he deserved what he got. Damon stalked off to find Elena. Beth rolled her eyes at his childlike behavior. He shouldn't be angry at Matt. It was Vicki and now she was gone. He was just upset cause Elena almost got hurt.

"Do you need a ride home?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I'll drive you home if you want." Matt offered. It was the least he could do.

"No I'll be fine. I've got my car. I'll call Alaric to check on him then head home." She told them. She tried not to let how Damon ran off to see Elena bother her too much but she couldn't help it. Right now, she really just needed sometime to herself. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." And with that she left them.

_Another downside of being the secret ingredient in making hybrids is people and ghosts wanting to kill you. Yeah, the ghost of Matt's sister tried to kill Elena and I. Damon of course ran off to check on her. I have a cut on my forehead and Alaric freaked out over that. He's making me stay up for a little while, in case I have a concussion. He's been overly worried as usual. I'm just glad he's ok. The only bad thing that happened to him was his car exploding but as long as that was the only causality, we're thankful._

_Rebekah was actually….nice today. She got Stefan off my back when he was getting too pushy and she actually talked to me without glaring. I'm not entirely sure if it's an act or not but she seemed like she was genuinely being nice. As always, I'll air on the side of caution. Hopefully, it'll go back to being quasi-normal later. But I'll be careful, just in case for Alaric's sake._

_Beth._


	49. Ghosts and Stuff

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I hope you guys like this next chapter. I really loved writing it but I think the next few chapters, you'll like. There are going to be a lot of flashbacks especially of Kol and Elizabeth, so I hope you guys like the upcoming ones. Thank you all so much again!

Ghosts and Stuff:

"Damon!" Beth called out as she walked into the boarding house. He had been blowing up her phone last night but she just ignored him, still angry. She was supposed to talk to him today and he wasn't answering his phone. Beth walked in more and still didn't see any sign of him. Since it was near lunchtime she expected him to be drinking.

"El!" He screamed out in pain. Beth quickly ran into the other room dropping her bag on the way. She saw Damon in chains with his skin burning. Beth saw his ring on the floor and put it on his finger before he could burn. His skin immediately started to heal. "You're a lifesaver."

"What the hell happened? Did Stefan do this to you?" She exclaimed in surprise. She wouldn't put it past him, now that he's completely changed. She tried to get the chains loose, with no luck to her. Beth stepped back and used her powers to break the chains. He stood up straight.

"No. He came in and laughed before leaving. I think…. it was Mason."

"As in Lockwood? As in Tyler's uncle, Mason Lockwood? As like a ghost?" Beth asked to be sure she was correct and he nodded. "Why him?"

"Cause I had a hot poker shoved straight through my chest." He replied darkly. Beth made a face at that visual. No wonder there was a bloody poker next to his chair. That didn't sound pleasant at all, but obviously Mason trying to extract revenge on him for doing the same. "Yep and now we have to figure out how this guy can physically be here. Judgey was supposed to make sure that the ghosts couldn't be here like this."

"She did. This is really weird. I have to go talk to Bonnie." Beth said as she walked out of the room.

She stopped to bend down and grab her bag and when she stood up Damon was right in her path. "Great, I'll drive." He told her with a smirk. Beth really didn't have time to argue with him. She just walked ahead of him and got into his car as he put the top down. Beth just ignored him as he drove, even though she could feel his eyes on the back of her head. "I didn't think you'd come over after last night."

"I wasn't going to." She replied shortly, still not looking over at him.

He sighed. She was obviously still angry with him and she had a reason to be. He tried to hurt Matt and then left her there with them to go see about Elena. "El, I'm sorry I ditched you like that, I just needed to make sure Elena was okay."

"Of course you did." She mumbled under her breath even though she knew he could hear her. She didn't care though. Elena seemed to be all he cared about right now.

"Hey… El, are you okay?" He asked seriously. She didn't answer him. He pushed her hair out of the way of her forehead so he could see the cut. She put a bandage on it. "Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"Awe, come on, El. Don't be angry. I said I was sorry and you know I don't do apologies." He reminded her and a small smile grew on her face. "I won't ditch you again. I'm sorry and I'll leave your boyfriend alone." He told her and she looked over at him in confusion. "The quarterback." He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

Beth rolled her eyes at him. "Matt is not my boyfriend. I told you that."

"Sure, that's why he's staring at you every time he sees you. And you seemed pretty concerned about him last night." He commented. He raised his eyebrows in interest. It was obvious that he liked her but she just couldn't see that. Beth rolled her eyes again.

"Cause he's my friend, just a friend!" She clarified. Before he could add to her argument she saw Bonnie and Caroline on the sidewalk putting up lanterns, probably for the night of Illuminations. "Hey, pull over here." She said pointing at the girls. Damon complied, dropping the teasing comments. The girls walked up to the car, seeing them.

"Greetings, Blondie, Witchey." He addressed them. Beth smirked. "I think you got your voodoo wires crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan."

"What do you mean, why?" Bonnie asked.

"Cause I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost." He informed them. Both of their expressions were shocked.

"What?"

"And why would you think that?" Caroline asked.

"Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker through my chest." He said bitterly. He definitely wasn't going to have a good day today. "Let's just say I'm having déjà vu."

"I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people." Caroline asked Bonnie.

"They can't." Bonnie insisted. She looked to Beth, who just shrugged. She didn't see the spell Bonnie used to send them away. But if Mason Lockwood was doing that to Damon, then who else knows what he could possibly do in the town.

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead." He told them firmly. He looked directly to Bonnie. "Whatever you screwed up, fix it." Beth glared at him for acting like a jerk to their friends. He looked at her expectantly. "What?" He whispered.

"Don't be a dick!"

"Fine." He sighed as though it was a big deal. But Beth was angry with him so he'd have to get on her good side. "Whatever you screwed up, fix it, please." He said with stern politeness. Beth smirked at that and Caroline held back a laugh from seeing Beth making him say please.

"I'll help them. I'll see you later." Beth told him getting out of the car. He gave her a nod before he took off. The girls saw Matt across the street from where they were. "We should talk to him, about Vicki and see if he's seen her."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Bonnie agreed nodding.

"I haven't seen Vicki, I swear. I sent her back like you told me to." Matt told them as they questioned him. Beth believed him. He was taking his sister leaving again pretty hard.

"Are you sure? Because she has just as much reason to haunt Damon as Mason Lockwood does." Bonnie reminded him. That didn't really surprise anyone. Damon pissed off a lot of people on a daily basis. Beth wouldn't be surprised if it was Vicki and Mason doing that to him.

"She's gone, Bonnie. If she was here, I'd know it." He assured them.

"Why do you think it's Vicki and not Mason?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Because if any ghosts other than Vicki Donovan has a physical foothold on our side, then that mean's Damon's right. Something has gone really, really wrong." Beth said bitterly. It was hard enough dealing with everything about Klaus and Stefan turning of this humanity, but adding Ghosts to the problem would make it worst.

"I've had enough of this ghost stuff to last forever. So you guys can leave me out of this one." He told them. He gave them one last glance before walking away.

"I feel so sad for him." Caroline said as she watched him leave. "It took a lot for him to send his sister away." Bonnie and Beth both agreed. Personally, Beth thought that was brave of him. She didn't know if she could send someone she loved so much back, herself. "So much strength as a man. Don't you think Beth?" Beth looked at her.

"I've got a ghost problem to deal with Caroline. Save the Jeremy lecture for later." Bonnie told her. Beth was confused now. What did Matt have to do with Jeremy? And what did Jeremy do? He must have done something really bad for Bonnie to be annoyed with him.

"It's not about Jeremy, Bon. I just wanted to see if Beth agreed that Matt had a lot of strength for a man." Caroline said turning back to her friend. "You know he still likes you." Beth laughed and shook her head.

"Care, so not doing this. First Damon and now you, why does everyone think he likes me?" Beth asked confused.

"Uh, because it's true." Caroline said obviously. Bonnie smiled. If anyone was going to press the matter it was Caroline, at least until Beth agreed on that fact.

"No it's not. We agreed to be just friends a long time ago. I told you that."

"Just because you're just friends doesn't mean he doesn't like you, Beth." Caroline told her. It was pretty much obvious to the rest of them. "Trust me, I've known Matt for a while and he always has his 'I like you but I screwed it up' look around you."

"No, he doesn't. And I've pretty much given up on having any kind of a normal relationship." Beth admitted. Caroline looked at her friend sadly. It was apparent that she was resigned on going out with Matt. It was to protect him and because she didn't think it would work out. "So, what's up with Jeremy?" Beth asked changing the subject.

"He's seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriend Anna and he's not sending her away." Caroline explained. Beth was surprised. "I thought you knew."

"Listen, I can't deal with the boyfriend drama now. Ok?" Bonnie told them. Beth bent down to pick up her bag and her grimoire fell out. She bent down to grab it but it flipped open and the wind made the book flip to a specific page.

"Ok, did your grimoire just…?" Caroline asked.

"I think so." Beth told them. She picked it up and she showed it to Bonnie, who read through the spell quickly, shock spreading across her face.

"Ok, please tell me that's a recipe for witch cookies."

"It's a manifestation spell. It's used to reveal unveiled matter." Beth explained. This was exactly what they needed. What was odd is how it came to them. Beth felt as though someone was pointing her to do this spell, like it was necessary.

"What's veiled matter?" Caroline asked worried. It wasn't as if they had enough to worry about on a daily basis. This didn't seem like it was going to be good for any of them.

"Ghosts."

xxxxx

All three of the girls went to the abandoned witch house. It was quiet there and it was where Bonnie brought Jeremy back to life. It would be the perfect place to do the spell. Bonnie and Beth walked into a room with Caroline, leniently coming in behind them. She obviously wasn't keen on being where a hundred witches were and they didn't like vampires. "So, this is where you brought Jeremy back to life?" She asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie saw the look on her face. "Sorry. I know it's creepy but we needed a private place around here to do the spell."

"This is perfect. It's quiet." Beth assured her putting her bag down, as she got farther into the room. Caroline, however, stayed in the entryway.

"Hmmm, there's not chance it's haunted by the hundred dead witches who were horrifically burned to death in this very spot, is there?" Caroline asked nonchalantly.

"They're not here anymore. And they made it clear they were never coming back." Bonnie said to her confidently.

"I'm sure it's fine, Care." Beth added.

Caroline nodded. She was probably just being silly. "Right…. pinkie swear?"

A few minutes later, Beth and Bonnie had everything all set up. Bonnie and Beth sat back to back. Caroline was lighting candles as they began to start the spell. "Ready? Do you need me to…" She heard them chanting in unison. "Right. Ok." She stayed quiet as they continued chanting. The wind in the room started to pick up. Caroline was getting worried but they continued the spell. "Bonnie, Beth, I don't like this." Beth focused on the spell though she could feel it working as the wind blew around them. "Beth…" Suddenly, she felt someone grab her hands. She heard Caroline gasp. "Who is that? Bonnie, is that your…?"

"Grams." She heard Bonnie exclaim breathlessly.

Beth opened her eyes to see someone she never thought she would again. "Grandma Annie?" The lady smile at her, happily. Beth had tears in her eyes as her grandmother looked at her.

"_Grandma Annie!" Beth ran into the living room where her grandmother was sitting down and playing the piano. She held on tightly to the piece of jewelry in her hand. Her grandmother smile at her, happily as the 7 seven year old ran next to her. She picked her up and she sat on her lap. "Look what mommy and uncle Ric gave me!" She proudly showed her the green amber pendant. _

"_Well, that's beautiful, Elizabeth. Let's get this on you, shall we?" She asked and the little girl nodded excitedly. She smiled as she let her clasp it onto her neck. Beth let her see it. "Beautiful for a beautiful little girl." Beth smiled as her grandmother gave her a kiss on her head. _

_Beth wrapped her arms around her neck and whispered in her ear, "Mommy said that it could be talisman. Now, one day I'll be a real powerful witch, like you grandma." She smiled widely. Her grandmother place a finger on her lips but hugged her back._

"_Yes you will. Even more so, my sweet Elizabeth, even more so." She told her._

"Grandma!" Beth said as she started to cry. She threw her arms around her. "I can't believe that you're here right now!"

"Yes, Elizabeth, I'm here." She nodded. She kissed the top of her head. "But now we need to help out the Bennett's ok?" Beth nodded, automatically still in shock from seeing her grandmother. They both turned behind to see Bonnie reuniting with her own grandmother. Bonnie's grandmother stood to them and Beth's grandmother gave her a smile. "Sheila."

"Analiese."

Bonnie and Beth exchanged confused looks as well did Caroline look on at them confused. "Wait… do you guys know each other?" Beth asked.

"The Bennett's have always been in touch with the Brown line. Two very powerful witch families, of course we know about each other." Grams told them. She looked back to her old friend. "We've helped each other out and it seems we'll be in need of your assistance again, as well as your granddaughter's."

"Always glad to help." Analiese assured her.

Both of the grandmother's turned to the two young witches. Grams started to speak. "All right, now listen. The door to the other side has been cracked giving all ghosts with unfinished business a free pass in. When Bonnie sent Vicki Donovan away, an old witch over there, she wedged the door wide open."

"How do you know this?" Beth asked curiously.

"Witches talk." Her grandmother answered and she shared a look with Grams. "Even on the other side. Sweetie, who do you think makes up all the rules?"

"What does the witch want?" Bonnie asked.

"That's original vampire business, not yours." Grams told her. "I don't want you getting in the middle of that. I'm here because you upset the balance of nature. And it's your duty to set it right."

"And it's out duty to help." Beth's grandmother told her. Beth nodded. She would always help her friend out. "We need to close that door." The grandmothers has Bonnie and Beth get out their grimoires. They knew which spell would help and which wouldn't the most important thing for them to do was find a way to send the ghosts back before they caused any harm. What they needed was Elena's necklace since it was the old witch's talisman and the reason she was drawing power.

She texted Damon and he told her it was in his room. So Bonnie and Caroline were now combing through his room looking for it with no such luck so she tried around the house. She went downstairs in the library where she thought it could be, knowing how he had odd hiding places. Her grandmother was with her. They were both looking the bookshelves and cases. "How are you here?" She asked out of the blue. Her grandmother gave her a small smile. It was a lot for her to take in since she died when she was young. "I-I mean, I'm so happy that you are here, more than anything cause it's been kind of complicated recently…."

"Sweetie, I know. But you were thinking about me, and I'm here. You made not have realized it but you were." Her grandmother walked over to her and sat her down at the table and took her hands in her own. She gave her a kind smile. It was important before she left to talk to her. If she could only do one thing she had to make sure Beth knew what was coming. "I came to warn you and help you with the spell."

"Warn me, about what?" Beth asked. If she valued anyone's advice it was her grandmother's.

"You'll soon be eighteen but Elizabeth, you've already grown into such a beautiful strong woman. You've been faced with many difficult decisions and they'll be more to come but I know that you'll do what you know is right." Her grandmother told her. Beth listened intently. "You have to be careful, though. Our bloodline is very powerful and many will try and use that against you. Even those that try to keep you safe."

Beth didn't interrupt her. They both knew that they didn't have much time together and by the tone of her grandmother's it was important that she knew this. "You'll have unlikely adversaries. They'll help you when you don't want it and when you think you don't need it. You'll understand when the time comes. Friends will try to change your opinion on who to trust, always stick to what you believe in you heart." Beth nodded, somewhat understanding. She squeezed her hand. "Your greatest strength is your immense love for your family and friends. Use that. And, Elizabeth, know, that I am so proud of you." Beth blinked back tears. "Now, you go on up and help your friend find the necklace, all right?"

She nodded and left to go in Damon's room. She walked into see Caroline snapping her phone shut in frustration. "What happened? No luck in his room?"

"Yeah but now we think someone took it." Caroline said annoyed. Bonnie was quiet as she let her spoke. "Jeremy kissed his girlfriend Anna and we think she stole the necklace to keep from leaving."

"What?" Beth asked outraged. She didn't know how Jeremy could do that to Bonnie. She loved him. She proved that by bringing him back to life and he did this to her. She moved over to Bonnie who was trying to hold it together. She mumbled out an 'I'm fine.' Beth knew she just needed time. "Okay, well let's go find Damon and see if he has it just in case."

"Yeah, you're right. Good idea. I think he's still at the grill." Caroline agreed she grabbed her bag and led the girls out of the room. They got into Bonnie's car as they drove their way to the grill. Halfway there Caroline's phone rang. She picked it up and Beth heard that she was talking to Jeremy. She hung up after a few minutes. "Jeremy's got the necklace. He's going to meet us at the witch house." She told them.

"Ok." Beth said nodding. She then saw a car against a tree and someone unconscious. There were also people around the car. "What's going on up there?"

"It's Mrs. Lockwood's car." Caroline told them from the backseat. Beth got worried as the guys started to get closer to the car. Bonnie brought the car to a stop. "Guys? I'm going to get out of the car."

"What?"

"And you guys are going to drive the hell away from here!" Caroline demanded as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"No way! We can't leave you!" Bonnie said as she saw Caroline about to jump out of the car.

"Caroline if those are vampires, there are too many of them." Beth added. And to the looks of her they didn't look very happy. Beth was afraid of what they could do to Mrs. Lockwood but they could also hurt Caroline.

"Listen, Bonnie's got her ghost boyfriend drama. Elena has hers. And right now the mother of mine is about to be ghost bait. So go and send them all back to the other side, ok?" Caroline told them. Beth nodded, reluctantly but she knew she was right. The best way they could help her was to send all of their asses back. Caroline got out of the car as Bonnie drove off.

"You think she'll be okay?" Bonnie asked worriedly, looking in her rearview mirrors.

"This is Care. She can hold them off." Beth reassured her. Bonnie drove them both to the witch house. They quickly got downstairs and Beth took off her jacket. "Can you get the candles? I'll get the fireplace." Bonnie nodded and set them a lit as did Bonnie. Beth put her bag to the side. Bonnie was staring off, lost in her own thoughts. "You okay?"

"I will be after we send these ghosts back." Bonnie told her unconvincingly. She knew that she was hurting. Beth gave her hand a squeeze, saying that she had her back. She knew how she felt about Jeremy. Bonnie loved him so much and he did that to her after risking everything for him. Bonnie gave her a grateful smile to her friend. Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from upstairs. A moment later, Jeremy appeared.

"Bonnie!" He exclaimed.

Bonnie walked over to him. She was visibly unhappy and he knew that she found out. She snatched the necklace from his hand and tossed to Beth. She grabbed it and threw it into the fire. She started to chant a spell and Bonnie gave next to her and started with her. As they worked on the spell, Beth locked hands with her. Beth felt someone grab her other hand. She knew it was her grandmother and Bonnie's were on her other side. The necklace was finally melted. Beth realized she didn't want her grandmother to leave. She didn't feel like she could do this. It was like her grandmother read her mind. "You're strong, Elizabeth. It's hard but I know you can do this. Goodbye, my dear." She whispered. Beth couldn't help but cry as she felt her touch gone. She felt Bonnie gave her hand a squeeze. She looked over and she nodded, also crying. They both knew how hard it was for each other but they did it. They had to.


	50. More Past Revealed

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I have to say the next few chapters were my favorite to write! I did a bunch of flashbacks and you get to have more Kol scenes! I really hope you guys like it! Thank you all again!

More Past Revealed:

"So the Lockwood's really have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property?" Beth asked as she went behind Elena and Alaric in the caves. Alaric had explained to the girls what Mason Lockwood had shown Damon before he disappeared and no vampires could get in. Apparently there was something pivotal to them that he had to show them. She was glad that Alaric was talking to Damon again though.

"Careful where you shine that thing." Alaric warned Beth and she pointed it down slightly to the floor. "Bat's hate the light." He said as he walked deeper into the cave, however, Elena stopped for a second.

"Wait, what?"

Beth laughed at Elena's scared tone when she heard about the bats in the cave. Alaric and her moved forward without her. But she had to admit; it was creepy being there. "Elizabeth." She heard someone whisper her name from behind her and she quickly turned around and saw Damon right behind her and he made her jump. She slapped him hard on his arm as he laughed at her. "Scaredy cat."

"You ass jerk!" Beth snapped at him before hitting him again, he just chuckled again.

"Once again, El. That's really lame." He told her throwing an around her waist as he guided her more into the cave and she rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously, I much prefer being called a dick or something like that but ass jerk? You could do way better."

"Consider it my special nickname for you." She told him with a smirk. He gave her a sarcastic look.

"Just ignore him, that's what I do." Alaric advised her and she smiled at him.

"So you really can't get in?" Elena asked from ahead to Damon.

"No. Seems to me like the ancient Lockwood's were anti-vampire." He told her letting them go ahead of him. Beth stopped and looked at Damon confused.

"What do you mean, ancient?" She asked.

"See for yourself." He told her holding out his arm for her to lead the way. Beth went ahead with Elena and Alaric. Damon stood firmly where he was though. "Well, this is as far as I get to go." Beth saw that deep inside the caves were markings of different symbols and writing. It looked really old to her too.

"What is all this?" Elena asked stepping forward.

"Well, as far as I can tell, a story. In simple, archeological terms, it's a really, really old story." He told them. He pointed to one of the symbols that looked like a bananas and a circle and Beth came to get a closer look at it. "That right there, is the moon cycle." He pointed to a symbol of a wolf and a human. "A man, a wolf."

"Yeah, it's the Lockwood diaries. Pictionary style." Damon said from the entrance.

"Wait, I don't get it. I thought the Lockwood's came here with the original founders sometime in the 1860's." Beth asked looking closer at the symbols on the walls. She wasn't born here like the rest of them were but she knew a good deal about the history of the town, thanks to Alaric. But he was just as confused as she was.

"I don't know. Maybe the Lockwood's did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that." He said to the girls.

"How long?" Elena asked.

"Long." Damon said again. "It gets better. Show them, Ric."

Alaric walked closer to the walls, next to Beth. He shined the light from the flashlight on one of the symbols. "Names. They're not native. They're written in Runic, Viking script."

Elena raised her eyebrows. That must have been impossible. "Vikings?"

"This name here." He pointed the light to one of them. Beth took a step closer. "I translated it and it reads Niklaus." He told them. Elena and Beth looked at him surprised.

"Klaus." Beth said.

He pointed to light over to another name. "And Elijah," He pointed it to one more name. "And Rebekah."

"These are the names of the Original family?" Beth asked. She traced her hand over them. They looked weirdly familiar, especially one that she couldn't tell whose name it was.

"Carved into a cave that's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls. Or even the entire New World for that matter." Alaric told her.

"Okay, this has got to be one of Klaus' fakes." Elena decided and Beth rolled her eyes.

"That's what I said." Damon spoke up.

"That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise." Alaric said and Beth raised her flashlight to the other name. "Mikael."

"Mikael? Mikael as in the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?" Elena asked. Damon filled her in about him. She was actually kind of happy they lost him. It wasn't that she was happy with Klaus or approved of what he's done but he kept her safe. He saved her life from those zombie hybrids on the mountains.

"Yep and I like to call him 'Papa Original'" Damon smirked. Beth knew that this was just the beginning as Alaric began taking pictures to help figure out what they meant. Beth just hoped they knew what they were doing.

xxxxx

"Hey, Rebekah!" Beth called out her name as she walked onto the school property. Rebekah was chatting with the girls and she just saw Elena leave, probably to talk to her about what they saw in the caves. If they were to wake up Mikael, they didn't understand, what hell they would set loose. Not telling them anything would be better. She sighed as she met her halfway there. "Can we talk?"

"Is this about what you and the doppelganger saw? Cause I'm not in the mood." She said firmly. "I already told Elena, that waking up Mikael would be stupid, I just hope you're smarter than her to heed my warning." She assumed that if Elena couldn't get it out of her, Beth would try. And she was more stubborn than her.

"It isn't about that, actually. It's, um…. well I was just wondering if I could talk to you about your brother, Kol?" Beth cautiously asked her. They weren't exactly best friends, but they did have their moments. Beth knew that she wasn't completely evil or a bitch. She was just lonely and wanted to keep herself guarded. And right now she was hoping she could help her.

"Kol?" Rebekah was interested now. She should have known that she'd want to know about Kol. She knew him as well as his own family did. It was obvious that she was starting to remember some things as well. "Why on earth would you like to talk about my brother?"

"I kind of had a dream, it's complicated." Beth sighed out. Having the dream the previous night before made her curious. It was just Rebekah and Kol, arguing with each other but she could see that they were close. And she hoped that if she might be inclined to help her. She really didn't want to do it right out in the open. She'd rather it be just them. "Can we talk like after school?"

Rebekah thought about it for a minute. She liked Beth and she didn't do anything to get on her bad side yet and knowing Nik, he probably didn't tell her a lot. "All right, come by the boarding house sometimes after school. And I'll answer your questions." She told her before walking off. Beth was happy that she'd finally get something answered.

xxxxx

Beth entered the boarding house, that she's came in countless times over.

"Beth, what are you doing here?" She looked over to see Elena coming out of the library. She seemed to be confused. She never told them she was coming over, especially since she knew Damon wouldn't be here,

"I'm here to talk to Rebekah about something." Beth told her smoothly as she walked closer to her. She put her bag down on the couch like she always did.

Elena was worried though. Rebekah was angry right now and she didn't want Beth to push her and have her snap, especially if no one else would be here with her. "Are you sure you want to do that? Alone?"

"I believe that Elizabeth is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, Elena." Rebekah had walked out of the library behind her and Beth could see she was irritated by whatever conversation they had. "It's not like I would hurt her anyways. Goodbye, Elena." She gave her a glare. Elena threw Beth a warning look before leaving the two girls together. Rebekah and her stared at each other before she spoke. "Let's go in the library." She turned on her heel and walked off with Beth walking behind her. Rebekah went back to the bottle she was drinking from. Beth took a seat on the one of the chairs and shrugged off her black jacket. "So, why do you want to talk about my brother? I'm guessing Nik didn't tell you everything." Rebekah leaned on one of the desks.

"He told me some but Klaus is very vague." She admitted. She ran a hand through her wavy hair. "I know some from Elijah and some from Klaus but I don't know who to believe, especially since Elijah barely mentioned Kol and then Klaus comes out and say that he was supposedly my 'greatest love' or whatever. So what's true?"

Rebekah mused that over as she took a sip of the wine. "Well, Nik's not wrong. I saw my brother, Kol with a lot of women over the decades, but you were the only one he kept overnight, and not to mention still alive. He didn't seem to want to kill you, or turn you either. It was very odd for Kol, that you can believe."

Beth nodded, kind of understanding. So Klaus was telling her some of the truth. Elijah didn't even tell her that much. "So does that mean Klaus was lying about the whole "Greatest love" thing. They only kept me around cause I was a witch?"

Rebekah laughed at that. It was really funny how clueless she was. I thought she'd for sure remember everything that happened. "That's rich. My brothers were head over heels for you, Elizabeth, especially Nik." Rebekah could remember how he would steal every moment he had with her, when she wasn't with her or her other brothers.

Beth started to choke on air and coughed violently. It sounded like she was implying that Klaus had feelings for her, which had to have been wrong and she just slipped up on her brother's names. She must have heard her wrong. That was it. "What did you just say?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "He didn't tell you that part? Ha, typical Nik. He was obsessed with you as much as that bloody awful curse. Drove Kol bloody insane. Hell, no one even knew that Elijah liked you like that until later. You saw never saw him as more than a friend. But it was obvious to us all that you grabbed Nik's attention." It was just like Nik to leave her in the dark like that and of course tell her nothing. She understood why she came to her now. Elijah and Niklaus both told her only what they wanted her to know, which had to be frustrating to say that least.

Beth still couldn't believe any of this was true. "We are talking about the same person right? The psycho territorial hybrid who blackmailed me into coming with him, then took my blood and ditched town?" To her, Klaus having feelings for anyone other than his family seemed very unrealistic.

Rebekah obviously felt differently. She gave her a look that said that was her brother. "Nik's a lot of things, believe me, I know but he wasn't completely heartless. There was a time when you knew that and believed it. He just doesn't know how to really love something, or someone." Her brother could feel something for others but he felt it would make him weak, which is why he wouldn't let himself.

"Sorry, I understand." She apologized. She would be the same way if she was in her position but she just couldn't believe all of this, especially the fact that all of them liked her. "Are you sure? All of them? Cause that makes me sound like a bitch for leading them on like that." More than anything she felt guilty.

Rebekah chuckled. She remembered there was a time when she thought that was a perfect way to describe her for what she did to her brothers. She came to learn it wasn't her fault. "Believe me, I thought you were a bitch for the longest time, actually. But you never led any of them on. You truly did love Kol with all your heart. He was just Kol and he screwed it up." Her brother lost practically the only thing that made him better. He should have known better. Elizabeth made him happy and that made his sister happy.

"So what was he like? Your brother told me he cheated on me." She didn't like to say it cause just knowing it, made her feel bad.

Rebekah scoffed. That was his worst mistake and it cost him but of course, he had some push. "I blame Nik for that one. He got Kol drunk on one of their 'manly' nights out. Besides, that bloody awful mistake, he was sickingly in love with you. It was awful to watch, believe me. He would not leave your side unless someone daggered him and locked him away."

Beth didn't believe that. "You don't have to sugarcoat it for me, Rebekah. From what Klaus told me, he just got bored of me."

Rebekah couldn't help but laugh then, that was the exact opposite of their relationship. "Hardly! My brother was like a starved dog every time you entered a room he was in. I know my brothers, and Kol did not once consider being tired of you. You challenged him every day and he loved that." She took a seat next to Elizabeth. She offered her a sip of the wine and she took it this time, she definitely would need it.


	51. Memories of the Past

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm so glad most of you liked it! I hope you guys like this next chapter. It's kind of long but it has plenty of Kol flashbacks. Thank you again so much!

Memories of the Past:

"Really? Challenging your brother?" She asked in disbelief to her about Kol. "I would have though, he would have hated that, if he's anything like Klaus, he gets pissed off anytime I disagree with him."

Rebekah shook her head. "Kol loved to be challenged. Anyone else was too scared of what he would do but you didn't care. He wasn't as easily tempered as Nik is."

"So Klaus didn't like that I was in love with Kol?"

Rebekah knew that was more than completely true. "Oh God no. You were his witch. No one got to touch his things and live again. Kol was just lucky he was out brother. And that you loved him."

Beth rolled her eyes at being called his witch again. It was infuriating and demeaning. "Why does everyone keep calling me his witch? If I loved Kol, I doubt Nik would call me his anything." She said taking another swig of the sweet wine.

"Believe me, Elizabeth. You were his witch. It didn't matter if you loved him or not. He may not have loved you like Kol did but he cared about you, a lot. You were his." Rebekah assured her. Klaus was very territorial especially when it came to her. It was why her and Kol clashed so much cause they both cared about her.

"So I was Klaus' but I was Kol's too?" She asked rolling her eyes. Rebekah just smirked. She knew how annoying it was to her.

"Funny how things worked back then, isn't it?"

Beth scoffed. "It really was. So let me get this straight. Klaus liked me but couldn't say it cause he couldn't let himself. I was with Kol who I loved but didn't love me cause he cheated and I fell in love with Elijah until I met my untimely demise?" She asked. That was basically all she got from Rebekah and she could barely keep up.

Rebekah nodded. It sounded about right. "That about sums it up, yeah."

Beth sighed. "So I sound like a bitch who turned into a slut. Awesome." She replied her voice dripping with sarcasm. She would have thought that, she wouldn't have played with guy's hearts like that. She felt as though she was like Katherine.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. She wasn't understand, she was just jumping to the worst conclusions. She was far from being a bitch or slut. "It wasn't that simple. I told you, Elizabeth, things were different back then."

"Yeah but it sounded like I screwed up your family, no wonder you hated me." She said guiltily.

Rebekah laughed. That was far from the truth. If anything she was part of the family and they welcomed her in theirs. "I only hated you at first cause I didn't trust you. I grew to like you again. Kol was becoming a different person. When I saw how you were changing Kol I didn't mind you…as much."

"Yeah but I don't get that." Her memories kept coming out of order so it was confusing. The last one she had was when they were friends and she didn't like Kol. "I had a memory. We were at a dance and we were getting along. And you kept saying Kol liked me but I didn't like him. Or that's what I said."

Rebekah laughed. She knew exactly what she was talking about. "That was when you first came to stay with us. We were friends far before you fell for my brother." She laughed again. She remembered how arrogant Elizabeth thought Kol was. And she'd be sure to tell him that. She wasn't afraid of him. "He loved you right away, though. From the first time that you called him egotistical and then he was taken back and said you had a fire in you. Needless to say that's what impressed my brothers the most, that you weren't afraid. It was either very stupid or uncommonly brave. We decided on brave."

_Beth tapped her foot anxiously. She wasn't really nervous but she didn't like waiting. Klaus was probably on his way now but she was bored too. Elijah and Rebekah were both out. She would have gone with Rebekah but she wanted to ask Klaus a question about the curse. "You must be the witch." She turned, as she heard someone walk into the room. She saw a young man, slightly older her. He was handsome with a small grin playing on his face. He had dark features and Elizabeth could feel there was a certain mystery to him. She figured he was a friend of Niklaus. _

"_My name's Elizabeth. And you are?"_

"_Kol." He greeted with a smile. She was beautiful, with her wavy hair and brown eyes. Her eyes held a certain glow of curiosity. He bent down and kissed the top of her knuckled. _

"_Nice to meet you, Kol." She replied. It wasn't every day you got a compliment like that but she could see that he was more than just charming. "I suppose you're here for Niklaus?" She asked_

"_Yes, I am actually. Nik seems to be running late as usual. But I don't mind now that there is company in the form of a beautiful woman." He complimented her. _

"_Right, well thank you." She smiled politely at him, though she felt he held some ulterior motive. His eyes held a sort of mischievous glint to them. There was something more. She walked around the room, hoping that Klaus would come back soon._

"_You know a woman as beautiful as you would look perfect on my arm, seeing as I'm just as handsome as you are beautiful." He commented with a smirk. Elizabeth laughed lightly, there it was, he was arrogant. She should have known someone charming as him, had to have some flaw. He thought he was completely perfect. _

"_Kol, that's sweet and you're charming but you're also conceited, which isn't a good combination. Sorry, you're not my type. Why don't you find some other clueless girl to fall for that." She replied sweetly with a smile as she stopped pacing in front of the fireplace._

"_But they aren't as fun to talk to as you." He told her with a grin. He took a step towards her._

"_Yes, but I'm sure they'll enjoy your presence more than me." She retorted. He wasn't going to give up, which annoyed her. She really hoped that Klaus would be there soon. Kol leaned in so that she could practically feel his body heat on her. _

"_I highly doubt that." _

_Elizabeth leaned in too. Their noses were almost touching, they were so close together. "Well, then that's your problem." She replied as she pulled back before he could think about closing the distance. _

_He let out a chuckle of amusement. Kol was pleasantly surprised. He wasn't usually turned down like that. It was interesting. This girl obviously wasn't like everyone else. Any other girl would have loved to have that said to them. She wasn't easily charmed though. This girl had fire to her. He wanted her. Before he could speak again, the door opened. Both of them turned their attention to Niklaus as he stepped in. "Are you bothering my witch, brother?"  
_

"_Not at all, Nik. Just getting to know her." He said with a smirk._

"_Brother? You're Niklaus' brother?" She asked in shock. Rebekah had told her she had another brother but he was traveling. He wasn't supposed to be coming for a few days and she wasn't expecting him to be so charming but very egotistical. _

"_Yes, I am the conceited one and only Kol Mikaelson." He confirmed amused. Klaus was confused but he knew that leaving Kol with Elizabeth, there was sure to be some friction. _

_Elizabeth knew she had to apologize but she didn't want to. "I'm sorry about that." She forced it out._

"_That's quite all right, love. But an evening out would definitely count as an apology." He suggested. Elizabeth kept herself from scoffing._

"_I'm not that sorry." She told him walking away. Klaus let out a laugh as Kol just smirked. She definitely was different. Klaus could keep him occupied now. "And I'm not your witch, Niklaus." She reminded him again as she walked past Klaus. He was still laughing. It was funny to him, seeing his own brother shot down. It didn't happen often._

"_Of course not, sweetheart." He assured her. She bent down to pick up her grimoire that fell near the table. Klaus moved towards Kol as they watched her stand up. "Fantastic isn't she? I plan on keeping her around for a while." _

"_I hope you do, brother." He said smiling. _

"_Good bye, Kol." She said with fake politeness._

_He smirked at her, giving her a mischievous look that said he accepted the challenge. "Goodbye, Elizabeth." _

"Good to know." Beth smiled as she finished telling her about how they met and Rebekah returned it. "So why didn't they tell me any of this?" Beth asked moving to face her.

"Because they wanted you all to themselves. You didn't know anything. It was all a brand new start. Even Elijah didn't tell you about Kol cause, it was obvious that you'd always love Kol. You would never see him more than a friend, even if you were together. Klaus just wanted more. He told you only a little to keep you interested in speaking to him, though it worked like a charm. I'm surprised he didn't tell you that, he got you to stay after you broke things off with Elijah." She noticed. She wouldn't have been here otherwise. Beth was surprised too.

"So does he still like me? Klaus?"

Rebekah hesitated before saying, "Nik does care for you and that's all I will say. Even if he has done some things, he does care about you. I don't want to speak for my brother though. Trust me, he'll make his intentions known either way." Beth nodded.

"You know, you and Kol might have loved each other but you would still fight like cats and dogs at time, especially the longer you were together. But even then it wouldn't take long before one of you apologized."

"_Rebekah!" Elizabeth yelled from the living room. She was pacing. She couldn't believe she did this to her. Of all people, she should have understood why she was upset with Kol. She didn't deserve to be stuck with him. Kol just looked on amused, from the couch, as she walked in front of the lit fireplace. "I swear if you don't let me out, I'll really kill him."  
_

"_Can't kill me, love. I'm already dead." He reminded her with a smirk. He didn't mind being here with her. Rebekah was trying to get them to stop fighting, like she has for days. But he was surprised she'd go lengths as using another witch. At least this way he could try and get her to hear him out._

"_Bite me." She snapped at him._

"_Are you offering?" He asked cheekily. She tried her best to ignore him but he really got under he skin. She really didn't want to hear his numerous excuses he would have. Elizabeth grabbed her grimoire and went through the book to see what she could find to lift the spell. She sat on a chair, on the other side of the room. "You can't ignore me forever, Elizabeth." She rolled her eyes, not replying. "Come on, darling, just let me explain."_

"_Oh I think it's pretty self-explanatory." She replied coldly as she walked over to the fireplace. He sighed as he stood up. This was going to be a long night, especially if Rebekah and his brothers stayed out. "You dumped ice cold water on my head!"  
_

"_Well, technically it was yours and that warlock's head." Kol pointed out, knowingly. Elizabeth just scoffed at him as she began pacing. "And that was only because he was flirting with you! It was necessary."  
_

"_Necessary? Are you serious? You didn't even apologize!"_

"_There's nothing to apologize for! He was flirting with you!" Elizabeth scoffed at him again. She couldn't believe that he was trying to justify his actions. Actually she could, cause Kol never took responsibility. You'd think of after almost two years of being together, he would have enough sense to know that she wasn't interested in anyone else. "He should have known better. He shouldn't have been sniffing around you."_

"_Oh yeah, why's that Kol?" She asked angry._

"_Because…. because you're…because you're mine!" He blurt it out before he could stop himself. The second he said it; he knew that it was just going to get worst. Elizabeth scoffed. She couldn't believe that he really said that to her, like she was property. Like she actually belonged to him. "Elizabeth I…" She didn't say a word as she grabbed her book and walked over to the other side of the room. Sitting on the floor, she started to mumble under her breath. Kol was actually nervous to go over to her while she was like this but he started feeling weird. Before he realized what happened, he passed out._

"So what happened?" Beth asked.

Rebekah laughed at the memory. "You turned him into a dog.

"_She turned me into a bloody mutt!" He shouted in anger as he entered the room. Elizabeth had left to her room as soon as Rebekah and the boys got home and the spell was lifted. She didn't say where Kol was though. Rebekah could only laugh. Figured that there was a reason Elizabeth forgave her so quickly for leaving them there, alone. "She locked me in my bedroom, where I was chasing my tail for 3 bloody hours!"_

"_I can tell by the tail." _

_Kol looked behind him in the mirror and saw he did indeed still had a tail. That part apparently hadn't worn off. "Oh, bloody hell!" He exclaimed. Rebekah could only laugh. He did have it coming to him. Saying that she was his witch or girl was one thing, but telling her that she was his, just wasn't good. She was surprised that Elizabeth didn't do anything worst to him. _

"_You shouldn't have said she was yours. You know as well as anybody she hates that." Rebekah told him nonchalantly. Kol just let out an annoyed growl before stalking off. "Try not to burn down the house…. again!"_

"You eventually stopped fighting and made up but I'll never forget that day. And I knew that, when he came in with that tail, Kol had finally met his match." Rebekah said as they laughed together. Beth couldn't believe all of that. She had to wonder how it would be if she was still with him. "I know it must be weird for you to hear about your relationship with my brother and not knowing him. Soon all of these memories will probably come back to you."

"I hope so. It's annoying not to know but I appreciate you telling me everything, Rebekah." She thanked her and she smiled in return. It was nice for it to be normal for once. It had been so long since she had a friend, let alone someone who she trusted from before. It was actually refreshing to have some girl talk even if it was about her family.

"You're welcome. Trust me when I say he did love you, though. No matter if he said it out loud or not. When you died…it hit us all very hard, especially Kol. I've never seen him to broken and he turned it off and in a very big way." Rebekah said in remembrance. "That was a difficult time for him. He lost it completely. Kol was crazy and impulsive especially with you but he kept it in check but after your death, he didn't. There was no reasoning with him or convincing him to go home, he was completely detached. He killed and murdered and he got completely out of control. It was a reason Nik daggered him. He couldn't deal with your death."

Beth felt a certain sorrow for them. Rebekah obviously missed her brother a lot but he would have exposed them. She decided to change the subject, she didn't want to dwell on the negative aspects of their time. I'll never forget the first time I saw Kol genuinely nervous about you." She said with a grin.

"_Maybe I should ask her another time." Kol suggested as he paced the room. Rebekah rolled her eyes. They had been there for nearly an hour while he tried to get up the nerve to ask Elizabeth to go out. "I mean, she's probably really busy tonight anyways."_

"_Relax, Kol. Its just Elizabeth." Rebekah said calmly._

"_Exactly, Rebekah! It's Elizabeth!" He exclaimed. Rebekah was actually surprised when he came to her, nervous. Kol was never nervous about anything. And here was her brother worried about asking their friend out. "She's probably not even here." _

"_You can hear her as well as I do, that she's downstairs, right now, on the piano." Rebekah told him. She was right, Kol just wanted a reason to put this off. Kol still paced around the room as Rebekah sat relaxed in the chair, near the door. "You'll be fine. All you have to do is not be an ass to her."_

"_I don't mean to be an ass to her, Rebekah." He said and she gave him a look. That wasn't completely true. He usually spoke without thinking, or he purposely was an ass. He sighed. "Okay, I don't mean to be an ass most of the time."_

"_There you go. Listen, Elizabeth doesn't hate you as much in the beginning. Just try not to say anything stupid." Rebekah said._

"_So he just shouldn't talk at all then, sister?" Klaus said amused as he sauntered into the room. Kol flashed him a glare before going back to pacing. It was obvious he had heard their whole conversation already, he didn't really want his brother's input. And apparently, neither did Rebekah._

"_Oh, leave him alone, Nik."_

_Klaus just shrugged, innocently as he leaned in the doorway. He turned to Kol. "So where are you taking my lovely witch tonight, brother?"_

_Kol looked at him suspiciously. "I am taking Elizabeth out by a lake tonight, if she'll agree to go with me. What does it matter to you?" He asked him._

"_It doesn't. I was just wondering, is all, brother." Klaus shrugged again. "You know, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean if she doesn't want to go in the first place will a lake be a nice place?" Klaus had a hint of a grin on his face as he saw Kol getting more nervous. He was obviously over thinking his idea, which was just his plan._

"_Stop it, Nik. He's nervous enough as it is." Rebekah said coming to her brother's defense. She stood up and pushed him out of the room. "If you're not going to help, you might as well leave." Klaus left with a grin on his face and Rebekah turned back to her brother who looked even more anxious. "If you back out, I'll kill you!" She did not just spend an hour coaching him for him to back out._

_Kol put his hands up in surrender. "I'm not going to back out, Rebekah."_

"_Good because you know if you don't do something, our brother will." She warned him. Kol's expression went dark. He knew as well as she did, he would too. "So breathe, and just go and ask her."_

"_Go ask who what?" Elizabeth asked as she walked into the room. Rebekah and Kol were so caught up in their conversation; they didn't realize she was on her way up. Kol was nervous for a second until he saw her bright smile that reached her eyes that were glowing, with an innocent inquisitiveness. Without a second thought, Kol marched up to her, and before she could do anything, Kol pressed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply. Elizabeth was too shocked to respond but she felt herself kiss him back, as though it was the most natural thing in the world. _

_Kol pulled back grinning, as he was the happiest guy in the world. "You have no idea how bloody long I've been wanting to do that." _

_Elizabeth let out a nervous laugh. "Well, it sure didn't show." She replied truthfully. That was very unexpected. Kol just grinned, happy that she didn't reject him or throw him across the room. And she was flustered and he could hear her heart racing. "I, um, I need to get back."_

_Rebekah flashed her brother a look. He quickly said, "Wait! Um, well you have dinner with me tonight?" He asked hopefully. If he was being arrogant like normally, she would have just said no but he seemed to actually want her to come. She smiled at him._

"_Okay."_

"And that was when I knew he really liked you." Rebekah told her as she finished. She took a sip of the wine before handing it to her. "I always did prefer Kol with you."

"And why's that?"

"When he was with you he wasn't as destructive or cruel for that matter. You brought out his better side. I mean, he still was Kol, nothing could change him but there was a part of him that made him happier. Because as soon as he did something crazy, we'd have to leave again, but he now had a reason to stay, for you. For a while, we were truly a family." Rebekah admitted. She had to admit she did miss those times. Klaus was still obsessed about the curse and breaking it but there were times when it was like they were actually a family. Beth was surprised but smiled at her. "Trust me, it was better that way." Rebekah stood up, stretching; Beth realized they'd been sitting there so long that night had fallen. "Now that I've told you all I know, you have to return the favor. Catch me up on what's happened the last 90 years. Who in the bloody hell is Lady Gaga?"

Beth laughed as she began to tell her all about what's occurred since the 1920's. Rebekah was surprisingly more interested in the pop culture of today then anything else. They moved to the living room so Rebekah could get another glass of scotch. "I think I'm going to have to get used to this decade." Rebekah decided after Beth finished. She smiled before it turned into a frown. "I thought I told you to leave." Beth turned and saw Elena walking. She was just as surprised as she was. "Twice."

"How do you know that Michaels killed you mother?" Elena asked out of the blue as she walked up to the girls. Beth was confused to why she would just come in here and ask something like that. It was obviously a sour subject seeing as they found out that was her father. Rebekah had told her everything she told Elena.

"Nik was there. He told me." Rebekah said obviously.

"He lied to you." Elena told her.

"And how do you know that?" Rebekah asked her with obvious annoyance. It wasn't like she was there or even really knew her brother. She couldn't possibly understand what she was talking about.

"The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols." Elena said as she took out the pictures Alaric had took. Beth stood up closer, to the pictures. She realized that he must have figured out what they all meant. Elena put on of the photos down on the table. "The story of your family: how your parents arrived," She put another one down. "How they made piece, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this." She put one final one down. "This is the symbol for hybrid. It's a combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother." She put a picture down that had the necklace that Elena had.

"Her necklace." She said. She was trying to comprehend everything but it still made no sense why she was bringing this to her. Elena threw one more down on the table.

"And this is the story of her death. The hybrid killed the original witch. Not Mikael. Klaus!" Elena told her bluntly.

"No! No he wouldn't!" Rebekah said shaking her head fiercely. Klaus wouldn't do that and lie to her. He was her brother, he couldn't have.

"She put the curse on him! Made it so that he would be the only one of his kind. And then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence. When he turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah. And then he made up this entire lie about your father, so he wouldn't lose you." Elena explained but Beth thought she needed to back off. Rebekah was having a hard time hearing all of this as it was.

"These mean nothing!" Rebekah shouted as tears streamed down her face. She grabbed the photos. "They're just stupid drawings done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!" She yelled as she threw them into the lit fireplace. Beth felt bad for her but Elena didn't. She just kept pressing her.

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Elena." Beth warned her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Rebekah asked Elena, still in tears. "I've done nothing to you!"

"Klaus killed your mother!" Elena said as she took a step towards her. "He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone. He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop!"

Rebekah grabbed Elena by her throat and pushed her up against a wall. "Shut up! Shut up! Don't talk anymore! Nothing!" She shouted her vampire face coming out. Beth cautiously walked over to the girl as she started to sob again. She placed a hand on her shoulder, and she let go of Elena. She was shaking with sadness as she fell to her knees, crying.

Elena just stood there staring at the crying original. Beth kneeled down besides Rebekah and held her as she cried into her shoulder. Beth gave Elena a knowing look and jerked her head towards the door, with a glare. Her, being here wasn't helping at all. Elena hesitated but Beth glared again at her and left. Beth gently shushed Rebekah as she cried into her shoulder. Right now, she needed a friend and Beth was there for her, knowing that this was just the beginning.


	52. Coming of Age

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm so glad you all liked it! I really loved writing that one too, especially the flashbacks. I can't wait to get to Kol too! I hope you guys like this next chapter! Thank you all so much again!

Coming of Age:

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open from the noise that was coming from the kitchen. She stayed at the apartment, last night, too tired to go to Elena's. She didn't think Alaric came back too. Usually, she would have just turned over and went back to sleep but she was afraid something happened. She grabbed her talisman and got out of bed, as she started towards the kitchen, hoping Ric didn't burn anything down. Today was the day they were going to take out Klaus, with Rebekah's help. But there was something else about today that was different. She doubted anyone would care though.

"Happy 18th birthday!" Alaric greeted her and she laughed as she looked at what he had set up. There was pizza and soda on top of the counter. A present, that made her curious was on the side of it and in front of her seat was a huge chocolate cupcake with a singular candle on top of it.

"Pizza for breakfast?"

"It's your favorite and you know I suck at cooking. Didn't think you'd want to spend your birthday in a hotel cause the apartment was burned down." He told her as he gave her a hug and sat her down in front of her plate. He felt bad that he wouldn't be home till that night, so he wanted to make sure her morning was perfect. "Plus your traditional birthday morning cupcake! Ordered specifically for you!"

"You didn't have to do this. But thank you!" She smiled up at him. He lit the candle on top of the cupcake.

"Of course I did. Now, make a wish." She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe before blowing out the candles. He clapped before kissing the top of her head. "Listen, I'm sorry I have to be out but I promise we'll do something tonight."

"It's fine, Ric. I told you that! Don't worry about it. I'm just going to be with Damon and them all day anyways." She assured him. She didn't want to bring up the killing Klaus plan cause thinking about it made her feel weird. She didn't really want him dead…. anymore. He saved her once plus he's kept her safe. It just bothered her they were planning his death. "So does this mean I can have my present now?" She asked with anticipation.

"No, you know the rules. No presents till after the cake." He chuckled. She rolled her eyes as she ate her unconventional breakfast. "But since I won't be hole till late so I think I can make an exception." She smiled as he handed her the box.

She ripped apart the paper and gently opened the box. She gasped seeing what was in there. "No way!" She exclaimed as she took out a crossbow. He chuckled seeing her expression. Beth was looking at it and he carefully pointed it away from him.

"Try not to shoot me, kiddo." He laughed.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She said as she hugged him tightly. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "This is awesome! Can we go practice later?"

"As long as you don't shoot me, than definitely." He teased her and she rolled her eyes. After a few minutes of him giving her basic instructions on how to use it, he realized he had to get ready to leave. She looked at the clock and saw it was nearing noon. "Well, I've got to get going but I'll see you late tonight, I'm sure you have plans."

"Nothing really. Just call me when you get home, if I'm not."

He kissed the top of her head. He hoped that Damon would keep her preoccupied with something special for her birthday while he was gone. He grabbed his book bag and went to leave before stopping. He smiled at her. "Oh and Beth? Happy birthday, again."

xxxxx

"I got your text. You said it was pretty…. urgent." Beth said as she walked into the Salvatore boarding house. She was hoping maybe Damon had a surprise for her and he did, just not the one she was expecting. There on the floor was a desiccated Original vampire with a dagger in his chest. Stefan was standing to the side, while Elena was near the vampire and Damon was next to her. Rebekah was standing off to the side, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. "Who the hell is that?" They all turned to her. Damon smirked.

"Good, you're finally here. That's Mikael, the vampire hunter who has a way to kill Klaus. We have to call Klaus and he's going to want to speak with you. It'll be more believable if we say that when you saw him, you freaked and sent him flying across the room." Damon told her. It was obvious that the date had completely slipped Damon's mind in planning to kill Klaus. He forgot about her birthday. Figures he would when he had to find a way to kill Klaus. She really didn't want to even do this but she told Damon she'd help.

Stefan started to dial the phone and put it to his ear. "Are you sure we should do this? I mean it's pretty risky and if it doesn't work out Klaus could hurt you guys." Beth asked cautiously. She honestly didn't want to put them in danger and she didn't really want Klaus dead anymore.

"Let's not do this, El." He told her. He knew that something was going to go wrong but he expected Rebekah to back out, not her. "You're starting to care and that's bad for the plan. You have sympathy for him, when he kidnapped you and tried to take your blood. You're just going to make it worst for yourself when it comes time to take him down."

"I'm not. I was just saying."

"Well, everything is in order, so it's going to be tonight." Damon told her firmly.

"Fine." She snapped.

She tuned him out as he started to talk. The feeling in the pit of her stomach just got worst as he lied to Klaus. Beth only came back into focus of what was happening in the room when Rebekah took a seat next to her and took the phone from Stefan. "Hello, Nik." She greeted him, but Beth could see she was nervous. "It's true. He's finally out of our lives for good." She confirmed. She nodded and passed the phone to Beth.

"Klaus." She said simply.

"_Nice work, sweetheart. Stefan told me what happened. He didn't hurt you at all did he?"_ Klaus asked sounding, lightly concerned. That just made her feel worst for lying to him. Damon just nodded in encouragement for her to go on. Beth looked down in her lap. She couldn't talk to him, if they were all looking at her.

"He didn't hurt me, bit shaken up, but I'm fine."

"_Good to hear. Need my witch to be safe, don't I? I expect I'll be seeing you later, it being a special day for everyone and all."_ He hinted. Beth looked confused. It was almost as if he knew about today. "_Hand the phone back to Rebekah, please, love."_

Beth gave it back to her and she took it. "I miss you. I'm miserable here." She told him truthfully. That was one thing that was true. She didn't want to be here scheming to kill her own brother but he killed their mother. Beth felt sad for her. "Good. I'll see you then, brother." She replied to him as she hung up the phone. She turned to the others. "He bought it. He's coming home." She confirmed.

Damon was pleased. "Now- was that easy or what?"

"Let's just get this over with." Elena said not as happy as he was. It wasn't over yet. It hadn't even begun and Beth felt bad. She felt even worst as Elena yanked the dagger out of Mikael's chest, knowing he would awake with a mission to kill Klaus.

xxxxx

Beth went home and got dressed and ready for homecoming where the plan was supposed to take place. Caroline had informed her, it was now supposed to take place at Tyler's mansion instead of the school. She was already dressed and ready when someone opened the front door. She heard them and went out of her room. "Change of plans, El. Though you do look amazing." Damon complimented her as he let himself in. She rolled her eyes and shut the door behind him.

"What do you mean change of plans." He looked at her slightly concerned. "Damon, what happened?"

"Well, you're going to stay here. It'll be too dangerous for you to come, especially if there are going to be hybrids there." He told her quickly.

"What? No way. You're going to need me!" She said to him.

"We'll be fine. Bonnie will come and you'll be safe." He quickly opened the door and stepped outside. It was more than that. He didn't want her ruining the plan, which he knows she would. She had grown to care about Klaus and that wasn't good for them. Damon knew that in the end if she was there, she wouldn't be able to go through with it. She went to follow him about to argue again when she hit an invisible wall. "Oh and one more thing, she sort of put it so you can't leave the apartment."

"Damon, you didn't!" She yelled at him but as she tried again, she kept getting blocked. After a few tries she hit the wall with her fists. "Damon! Get me the hell out of here!" Using magic against her was low, and he knew that, even if he did claim it was too keep her safe. "You asshole!"

"Sorry, El. Have a hybrid to kill." He winked at her before closing the door to her shouting protests. He knew that he was going to pay for that later.

xxxxx

After an hour Beth had stopped crying. She hated that she was crying. It was too much anger, frustration and hurt all pent up and no one to take it out on, so she cried, even now a few tears fell as she sat on the couch. Beth heard a knock on her door. She wasn't sure who it could be since Alaric wasn't coming home till later and he wouldn't knock and neither would Damon. Beth got up, still in her dress as she answered the door; the guest was the last person she expected. "Klaus?" She would have thought that he would have been at homecoming and the guys would have laid out their plans to kill him. Klaus being at her house, dressed up with a grin on his face was the last place she had expected him to be.

"Hello, sweetheart." He greeted her with a grin as he stepped into the apartment. Beth forgot that he could be here. It made her nervous cause that left Alaric in danger. It was a good thing that they didn't stay here all the time. "Missed you at the party, love. It was very exciting to say the least, but I think it would have been better if you were there."

"What happened?" Beth asked.

"Well, after your favorite Salvatore brother tried to kill me, Stefan saved me. In return I gave him back his freed will and I, then proceeded to kill my father." He said nonchalantly as he took a seat at the counter, waiting for her reaction. She looked at him in shock. Mikael was dead and Stefan saved Klaus. Beth knew that meant Damon would be angry with him. "But, the real question is why is my favorite witch all alone on her birthday?"

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Beth asked surprised. The last person she thought would remember her birthday would be Klaus.

"I have a very good memory, love." He gave her a wink as he stood up. "Becoming of age is a big thing. But you didn't answer my question." He told her as he wiped away a stray tear on her cheek. It was obvious she was crying before he had came. He could smell the salt from her tears.

"Damon had Bonnie trap me in the apartment while they went to try and kill you." She admitted sadly. It was obvious to him that she had to have known about their plans. But it was also obvious if that Damon felt he needed to keep her in her apartment that she wasn't comfortable with the idea of killing him, which made him happy. "I guess they were busy and they forgot today was my birthday and Alaric won't be home till later so I'm stuck here."

"That's a pity." He said his voice actually sounding sympathetic. "But, luckily a little birdie told me that you were being held prisoner and I had someone release you so would you like to take a walk with me, Elizabeth?" Beth was surprised that he did that for her, seeing as she knew what they were going to do to him. Another time she would have said no but she was sick of being told what to do. Beth nodded. He grinned. "All right, let's go then." He handed her, her jacket that was besides the door and held at his arm for her. She reluctantly took it as they left the apartment, hoping she wasn't making a mistake.


	53. The Night's Not Over Yet

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! Over 300 now! I'm so excited! And I'm so glad you all like this story! I love writing it! I hope you guys like this next chapter! I loved writing it and thank you all again for the reviews!

The Night's Not Over Yet:

"It's a shame you couldn't come seeing as the party was more for you than it was for Mikael's death." He told her as they walked around the town square. It wasn't that late out but most of the kids were at the homecoming dance, so it was pretty empty outside. She looked at him with raised eyebrows, obviously not believing him. "What? Mikael's death was just a bonus to your birthday celebration."

"Are you toying with me?" She asked bluntly.

"Have I given you a reason not to trust since before this summer?" He asked her. They both knew he was right. He hadn't hurt her the whole time she was on the road with him and Stefan. Klaus had actually saved her life from the hybrids and they both knew that.

"Not really." She told him. "But I didn't think you would remember my birthday let alone acknowledge it and throw me a party."

"Do you really think that low of me?" He asked offended as he looked at her conflicted expression.

"I honestly don't know what to think of you, Klaus." She admitted as she kicked a rock across the sidewalk. He nodded. He didn't blame her but at least she seem to hate him anymore.

"I apologize for the pain I have cause you and your loved ones. I hope that some day you'll be able to forgive." He said sincerely. Beth was shocked. She didn't expect him to apologize to her. Klaus decided to change the subject before she started to change her mind about coming with him. "You know I love birthdays." He grinned as she smiled. "After over a thousand of them, they never really get old. They're one of best parts of being a vampire."

"I love them too, especially since my mom used to make sure I had the most amazing ones. Ever since my father left on one of my birthdays she was determined to make every other one better than the last." She smiled reminiscing. Klaus felt a certain sorrow at learning that her relationship with her father was horrible, like his but she continued on. "She'd take me anywhere I wanted. She'd make sure that Alaric was there and even if it were just us, they'd somehow make it to be the greatest day of the year." Beth self-consciously looked down, seeing Klaus stare at her, curiously. "And I have no idea why I'm telling you this."

"It's okay, love. Consider me to be your confidant." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes but somehow she knew he wouldn't say anything. "So, love, seems like the grill's still open. Fancy something sweet?" He smirked with a mischievous gleam in his eye. Beth was suspicious but she agreed anyways. This was probably going to be the only thing she'll do for her birthday anyway. Klaus opened the door for her letting, her go in ahead of him.

They sat down at a table. She only saw one employee there which was strange seeing they had at least a few around at night. "You know I remember one of my specific birthdays. It was very memorable." He chuckled remembering. "I didn't really want to celebrate that year for some reason but you didn't care. Rebekah and you set up a whole party at the house and surprisingly even got Elijah and Kol to come. Though, you'd never admit it you and my sister forced Kol to come." Beth laughed at that and he smirked. "He was surprisingly civilized to me that night, which I didn't think was possible but I suspect you threatened him." He said that with an amused tone but also with an air of approval. "That was honestly, one of my favorite birthdays."

"Sounds like a good one but it was planned by me so of course it was." She joked with a smile. He chuckled.

"Let's not let that go to our heads, sweetheart." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes. As if he should be the one to warn her about letting anything goes to her head. Before she could respond a waiter set down a cake in front of her. It was lit with 18 candles all around, with chocolate frosting on the top spelling out 'Happy 18th Birthday, Elizabeth!' Klaus looked at her waiting for her reaction and was pleased to see that she couldn't stop smiling. "I planned to bring this out at the party after I dealt with Mikael but I think this worked out better."

"Klaus…. this is amazing. Thank you so much." She thanked him sincerely. It was way more than she expected from him. He had even gone through the trouble of making sure it was her favorite. Her green eyes twinkled with joy at seeing the cake. He grinned at her, happy that she was cheering up.

"Well, only the best for my favorite witch." Klaus smirked at her. "Now, make a wish, sweetheart." She smiled over at him before closing her eyes. She paused for a minute before blowing out all 18 candles, leaving small wisps of smoke. "Now, I say I did a good job of cheering you up."

Beth rolled her eyes but grinned as he cut the cake. "Yeah, you actually did the impossible." He handed her a slice. "Why are you doing this for me?" He looked up at her before sliding the plate towards her and handing her a fork. "You know, that I knew what they were doing and you got me out of the apartment."

"If they had to trap you in, sweetheart, you obviously weren't all for it. And you're my friend and I don't have a lot of those right now." He said truthfully. Beth took into account what he said. He sounded sincere. He gave her a smile before reaching into his pocket. "But, now it's time for your present." Beth was surprised. She would have thought that, the cake was her present but he took out something that was wrapped tightly in a case. "Happy birthday." He handed it to her. She took it and gently took out the paper and unraveled it. It was a portrait. It was of Klaus, himself and it was amazing. It was practically done by a professional. "You did that, one day and gave it to me for my birthday, thought you should have some of your own work."

"This is great." Beth exclaimed. She couldn't believe she did this herself. It captured his facial features perfectly; it was practically a replica of the man sitting in front of her now, wearing a grin and all. "But, Klaus I can't take this, if I gave it to you. It's yours."

"I insist, love. And I'm not taking no for an answer." He told her firmly and she gave him a smile. It was amazing that she was able to draw something like that. "There's one more in there." Beth put the other one down, carefully and took it out. This one was different. It was even better than the one before, and it was of her. She was smiling, happily in a room. It was like looking in a mirror. "I did that one. It was a miracle that I managed to finish it at all, with you fidgeting." She laughed and hit him lightly on the arm but he could see she was pleased.

"You did this? Of me?" She asked surprised.

He chuckled. "I'm not sure why you're so surprised, sweetheart. You're beautiful."

Beth blushed deeply at the compliment. It was definitely unexpected coming from him but he just smiled at her. "I'm not that beautiful." She denied humbly.

"You're right." He agreed with her. "You're so much more than beautiful, love." She turned red at that. This shouldn't be happening. She didn't want to lead him on, seeing as Rebekah said he had feelings for her. Klaus was definitely passing the friend line right now.

"Thank you, Klaus." She said looking down. A look of hurt flashed through his face. He was so close but he was patient he could wait.

"Anytime, love." Klaus winked at her before taking a bite out of the cake.

xxxxx

Damon was walking around town. He knew she must have been around her somewhere. After the failed plan of killing Klaus and telling Elena everything, he got a call from Ric asking what they were doing for Beth's birthday. He knew that's probably why she was upset about being locked up more than anything. He felt bad and went to the apartment to apologize but found she wasn't there. Stopping near the Grill he heard a familiar voice. "So, night turn out better than expected?" Damon turned and saw Klaus and Beth sitting at a table in the grill.

"Seeing as no one but you and Alaric remember, it was better." She smiled at him.

"Well, of course, love. I'm here." He said jokingly. Beth rolled her eyes and wiped some cake on his face. She giggled at the sight. It was not every day you saw Klaus with chocolate cake on his face. He chuckled. "Very nice, love. It's not really my color. But…" He took some of his and wiped it on her face and she gasped. "It looks divine on you." Damon got angry and rolled his eyes. She threw a piece of the cake at him and laughed as it his him dead on. "All right, love. You asked for it."

They launched cake pieces back and forth for a while till Beth held her hands up in sureender. "Okay, okay! I'm done!" She laughed out. And she looked down at her dress which was now covered with chocolate. "And now I look like I belong in a bakery." She commented. Klaus chuckled and took a piece of cake off of her and plucked into his mouth and grinned.

"Delicious."

Beth rolled her eyes but nudged him as she heard a noise outside. "Did you hear that?" She asked. Klaus shook his head but he had a slight grin on his face. He knew that Damon was there.

"Probably some wild dog, sweetheart." He assured her with a grin. "Would you like a ride home, love? I left my car here. It is late out and I don't want you to walk home alone."

"I can take care of myself, Klaus." She said.

"I know but it'll make me feel better." He told her.

Beth sighed. It was cold out. "Okay, sure. Thanks." She thanked him. He let her go first outside, assuring her the place would be cleaned up by tomorrow. When, they went outside, there were no other vampires, just the faint scent of a Salvatore.

xxxxx

Klaus had dropped her off almost ten minutes ago. She had successfully changed clothes and got all the cake off of her. She placed the drawings in a safe place where they couldn't get damaged. Beth was now sitting down on the couch, admiring her new crossbow that Alaric gave her. She really didn't need one but she liked having it with her. There was a knock at the door. "El!" Beth rolled her eyes, knowing that voice. "Come on, El! Open up! I have to talk to you!" He told her. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Damon standing in the doorway.

"Thanks so much for waiting for an invitation." She said sarcastically. He moved to take a step forwards but saw he was stuck. "I locked you out, Damon. It doesn't feel nice to be locked out, does it? Being locked in doesn't feel any better you know." She told him bitterly.

He sighed. "El, come on! I only did that to protect you! And why the hell were you out with Klaus? Did he compel you?"

"That's bull, Damon!" She said standing up to face him. "And you know it! You just didn't want me to ruin up your plans. Wait…. were you spying on me? Do you really not trust me that much?"

"I wasn't spying! I came to see you and saw you weren't here so I went to find you. I just happened to see you and Klaus together!" He told her angrily. "Did you seriously go with him willingly?"

"YES! Yes, Damon I did! He was actually nice to me! He didn't lock me in my home like a prisoner because he trusts me! And damn it, Damon, he didn't forget my birthday!" She yelled at him. Beth didn't know where it was all coming from but it just angered her too much.

Damon felt bad. "El…I'm sorry. I just forgot. I was trying to find a way to kill Klaus and in everything I forgot it was today. I'm really sorry." He said sincerely.

"You have a problem if finding a way to kill Klaus is more important to you than the best friend, Damon." She snapped at him. "He hasn't even done a thing to you since he's gotten back into town. He just wanted to make sure the man that was hunting him for over a thousand years was dead so he could have his family back! I want you to leave now!" She demanded angrily. She was getting tearful and she hated that.

"No, El! Listen to me! I was trying to get rid of him cause he would hurt Elena. And he blackmailed you into coming with him this stubborn! Did you forget that?" He yelled at her. He didn't understand how she could trust him after everything he's done to them all.

"All Klaus wants to do now is protect Elena and me! The last thing he wants is one of us hurt, especially me. He's my friend, Damon, just like you are Elena's." She pointed out to him.

He scoffed at her trying to defend him. "Really, El? You really think he's your friend?! He's using you! He'll turn on you in a minute! I can't believe that you're even falling for this! I thought you were smart enough not to fall for this!" He yelled at her and that hurt her a lot. Damon could see he overstepped.

"Then go! If you think I'm so stupid than you shouldn't even be here." She snapped angrily. Damon sighed. This was the exact opposite of what he wanted. He came to apologize and he just made it worst like always. "Just go see about Elena, like always."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked her sharply.

"You know exactly that means." She said. He looked at her expectedly and she scoffed in disbelief, her eyes still wet. "When the plan failed and you left the party, did you come to see me first?" She asked. Damon just looked at her, not answering. They both knew who it was, who it always would be in the end. Beth bit her lip to keep from letting the tears fall. "I can't do this right now, Damon. Just…just go."

She closed the door on him before he could argue though it didn't look like he was going to. Beth made her way and sat on the couch as she let the tears fall on her face. She tucked her feet up on the couch and let herself cry, not knowing Damon could still hear her. Beth hugged herself and buried her head in her knees. She was sitting there for a few minutes when she heard the door open. Beth quickly looked up and wiped her eyes. It was only Alaric. He walked in seeing, her eyes red and puffy. "Hi." She said softly as a few tears escaped her eyes. It broke his heart to see her upset. He gave her a sad smile. He sat down besides her without a word and pulled her into his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder while he held her.


	54. The Hybrid's Back

The Hybrid's Back:

"Tyler, move!"

"Just take the shot, Beth! You're not going to hurt me."

"Fine but if I shoot you in the ass, don't blame me!" Beth told him seriously. She aimed her crossbow around Tyler's body. He wouldn't completely move so she didn't have a clear shot of the beer can. He rolled his eyes and she took the shot, hitting the can but barely missing Tyler's leg. She did the same on the other side. And hit the beer can that he was about to drink out of, letting the beer spill on his face. She laughed as he coughed. "Sorry, Ty!"

"I was drinking that." Tyler said as his wiped his hands on his jeans.

"I took the shot, Ty. Just like you said." She smirked at him and he rolled his eyes. They were out in the woods doing target practice. It's been a few weeks since Homecoming and Beth's birthday. Klaus left the next day and Stefan disappeared too. It was odd how Stefan took off but it was probably because he saved Klaus. Klaus hadn't made any move against Damon, which was surprising since he was the one who really wanted him, dead. Beth hadn't seen Rebekah since that day either, she thought maybe Klaus had taken her with him but what was odd were the dreams she's had since he left. Ever since, Tyler's been sired a lot of their friends has alienated him but she refused to. It wasn't his fault and he needed someone by his side. As her and Damon grew farther apart, her and Tyler got closer. "It's just beer. And you're drunk enough."

"You can never be drunk enough." He corrected her, throwing an arm over her shoulder, causing her to roll her eyes. "Feel free to have one."

"You're such a guy." She laughed as she bent down to grab an arrow that was stuck to a beer can.

"I'm surprised that Saltzman can actually teach someone something right." He commented with a shrug as he took a swig of his beer. It wasn't really smart of him to insult someone Beth cared about, especially when she had a lethal weapon in her hand. She stuffed the crossbow and arrows into her bag. Beth glared at him before pushing past him to grab another arrow.

"Don't be an ass! Just cause you're failing history doesn't mean, he can't teach it, Tyler!" Beth snapped at him picking up an arrow.

"Sorry, Beth. I didn't mean it." He put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, don't leave. Jeremy's coming by. I'm sorry. I was being a jerk." He apologized to her sincerely.

"Yeah you were." She agreed but sighed when she saw the look on his face. "It's fine. I just have to go see Ric cause he's been texting me, probably trying to get me to talk to Damon again. I have to get back to the house." She said, with a look that said she'd stay if she could. She still stayed at Elena's house some nights but usually at the apartment and Alaric was always with her. And right now he wanted them all to have dinner at her house.

"All right, um, you might want to avoid the square cause I saw Damon down there earlier." He warned her.

Beth sighed. "Thanks for the heads up. I'll see you later." She said with a wave as she hoisted up her bag over her shoulders. Beth walked out of the woods and near the street. As she walked avoiding the town square she swore she felt someone watching her. Turning around, she saw no one but she still felt weird. She began to pick up her a pace a little faster though she couldn't see anyone. Still walking a bit faster, she turned around and saw no one but felt herself bump into someone. Beth struggled to find her balance when someone grabbed her by the waist. "Careful there, sweetheart." She turned to see Klaus standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"Klaus." She sighed in relief. She was afraid that it could have been someone else. "What are you doing here? I thought you left town."

"I did, love. But I came back. Have to see Stefan for a chat but no one seems to know where he is." He told her as they started to walk. "You haven't seen him by any chance have you?"

"I haven't seen him since Homecoming." She said.

"Well, no matter. I'm off actually to go talk to the other Salvatore brother, Damon. Hopefully he can shed some light on his whereabouts. Talk to him lately?" Klaus asked nonchalantly but there was a hint of joy in his eyes when she shook her head. It was obvious that her and Damon were still on the outs. "Pity. Sometimes those Salvatore's don't know a good thing when they've got it." Beth rolled her eyes but smiled. "Well, it's a good thing I'm on my way there now."

"Please don't hurt him, Klaus. He's an ass, yes but I don't want him to get hurt." She told him.

"I give you my word, love. I will not hurt him." He smirked at her. "Well, I should get going. As much as I've missed you, I'll have to see you later."

She smiled at him. "I'll see you later, I suppose." He winked at her before she saw him disappear. Beth made her way to Elena's house. She had gotten a few houses away from there when she saw Tyler leave the house. It was weird since he didn't tell her he was coming. She got to the house and went in. "Hello?" She called out. She saw Alaric and Elena in the kitchen. "Hey did Tyler come by?"

"Yep, Jeremy invited him in." She said in a disapproving tone as she went back to washing some more dishes. "Tyler Lockwood the lunatic now has access to our house."

"He's not a lunatic." Beth defended her friend. "He's sired. He just needs a way to get it under control and he'll be fine."

Alaric didn't want a fight to start out so he interrupted them. "Listen this whole sire bond thing is…wild. I don't even think Tyler is fully aware of what little reason lies behind what he's saying." Beth nodded in agreement. Just because he hadn't gotten it under control yet, didn't mean that she was going to just ignore him. "It's this weird cult logic."

"Well, great, that's a wonderful influence for you, Jer…." She turned around but didn't see her younger brother where he was sitting. "Jeremy?" Beth saw his ring lying on the table.

"That's his ring."

"Where did he go?" Elena asked as she picked it up. It was weird how he just disappeared like that. They all walked outside to see Jeremy standing in the middle of the street. It was odd cause he was just standing still. "Jeremy? What is he doing?" Suddenly, Beth heard a car whipping around the corner and speeding towards him. "Oh my God! Jeremy!"

"Jeremy!" Beth shouted as they ran to him.

"Jeremy, move!" Elena yelled, trying to get to her younger brother. Alaric ran ahead of them. He pushed him out of the way and into the sidewalk and got his instead of him. Alaric fell to the ground unconscious.

"Alaric!" Beth yelled as she ran to him. A car pulled up to them. It was one of Klaus' hybrids. Beth turned him over. "Please, be okay, Ric. Please." She grabbed his hand and made sure he was wearing his ring. He was and she let out a sigh of relief.

"There I go again bumping into people." He said with a shrug. He took off down the street.

Beth grabbed Alaric's hand. Jeremy ran over to them. "He's going to be all right." Beth assured him. "Are you okay?"

"I don't understand." Jeremy said in a daze.

"Who was that on the phone earlier?" Elena asked him. Beth wasn't sure what they were talking about. But, if someone was on the phone with him and he wasn't wearing vervain, they could have compelled him.

Jeremy stopped to remember before going "It was Klaus!"

Beth became angry. Klaus compelled him to get run over. That must have been why he was talking to her, to keep her distracted. She'd deal with him when she knew Alaric was ok. "You were compelled, Jeremy." She told him sharply. "We've got to get Alaric inside. Help me!"

xxxxx

Beth walked back into the living room, with a damp cloth in her hand for Alaric. As she walked into the room, she saw a familiar face and stopped where she was. "Damon." She greeted him her voice full of surprise. Elena and Jeremy both weren't there, leaving them alone with each other. He gave her a small smile.

"Hey, El. Long time, no see." He commented awkwardly. She really didn't know what to say. They hadn't been alone together since they argued a few weeks ago. Even then, she tried to avoid him and his calls whenever she could. She walked over to Alaric and started to clean his face from the blood. "So, um, are you okay?" He asked. Beth kept the shock, of him asking about her, off her face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Thanks." She told him. He gave her a short smile. "So, do they know how Jeremy got compelled?" She asked him. He usually wore a bracelet similar to hers that prevented that. Damon nodded. He was just happy she was talking to him a little bit, even if it was just about Jeremy.

"Oh yeah, that Lockwood dick somehow got it off of him." He told her.

"Wait? What? Tyler did this?" She asked shocked. She knew that he wasn't himself but she didn't think he'd go this far. And even because of Klaus and him, Alaric died and if he weren't wearing his ring, would be dead for good. "He got Jeremy compelled?"

"Well, technically Klaus did it to send a message about finding Stefan to get his coffins back but yeah Tyler got the bracelet off of him." He confirmed. "What are you doing?" He asked as she started to get up. Beth put the washcloth down and grabbed her bag. She began walking to the door when Damon rushed in front of her. "Hey, you don't want to do that. Tyler's dangerous."

Beth scoffed. "I can handle Tyler." She moved to leave but he got in her way again.

"He's a hybrid and he could hurt you."

"Yeah, well no matter how much of a dick he's being, I trust he won't hurt me. I know that trust might be a foreign concept to you but I do." She snapped at him. He sighed and she pushed past him, leaving him standing in the doorway.

xxxxx

"Hey, asshole!" She shouted at Tyler. He looked back from the log he was on, drinking a beer. She stalked up to him, angry with her fists clenched at her sides. Beth shoved him as hard as she could, unknowingly using magic to help her. Tyler stumbled over the log but managed to stay on his feet. "Mind telling what the hell you thought that you were doing? I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry. Klaus said he just wanted to send a message. I didn't know he was going to try and run down Jeremy. He already came to yell at me about that." He told her. She scoffed and hit him on his arm.

"Oh you're sorry? Alaric got hit! If he weren't wearing his ring he would have died! Hell, if he hadn't gotten to Jeremy on time, Jeremy would be dead! Elena would have lost her brother! Don't you get that?" She yelled at him hitting him again. She pushed him away and started to walk away from him when he called her name.

"I know! Beth, I know! All he wants is his family back! You know that! I'm sorry. I didn't know." He told her desperately. If he knew that, was what Klaus wanted he would have never done it in the first place. He was surprised that she didn't try to shoot him like Jeremy did, since it was Alaric that got hurt. "I'm so sorry.

Beth started to walk away from him but stopped to pick up a heavy rock and heaved it at Tyler's head. He ducked right in time so it the tree behind him instead. "You missed me!" He shouted at her. She threw another one at him but missed as she stalked off.


	55. Too Close of a Call

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm sorry it's been a few days but it's been a slow week. Hopefully, I'll be able to write more this weekend so I can update quicker! Thank you all again so much!

Too Close of a Call:

Beth opened the door to Elena's house. Alaric was still unconscious on the couch and no one else was home. Beth threw down her bag and sat across from him, waiting for him to wake up as it started getting dark. After about a half an hour, Alaric started to stir. Beth ran to his side as he started to wake up. "Are you okay?" Beth asked as he begun to sit up. He held his stomach as though he was in pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He assured her with a small smile. "Are you okay?" He asked her concerned.

"I'm fine and so is Jeremy." She told him as they stood up. The door opened to reveal Elena walking in.

"Beth! Ric, hey! When did you return to the land of the living?" Elena asked as she put down her bag and walked over to them.

"Oh, just a few minutes ago. How's Jeremy?" He asked the girls. Beth sighed. He didn't take what happened to him well. He wanted to just leave town with all of them.

"Hating me. Hating life. Hating the fact that we can't have a family dinner without someone dying before dessert." She told him. Alaric started to cough, roughly into his hand. Beth and Elena shared a look before turning to him. "Are you okay?" He was about to wave it off when Alaric started to cough up blood in his hand.

"Oh my God!" Beth exclaimed. That usually didn't happen when he came back to life. Something went wrong.

"Something's wrong. The ring." He coughed out. Alaric fell, moaning on the floor.

"Ric!" Beth shouted as she kneeled besides him. Elena called the paramedics while Beth stayed with Alaric. After a few minutes, they finally arrived.

"What happened?" One of them asked as Elena opened the door wider to let the other one in.

"He got his by a car and…he's coughing up blood." She explained. Beth moved out of the way for them to check on him.

"Get his vitals." The other one said. He got them. Beth hugged herself as she waited for them to finish up.

"Pulse is pretty weak. Looks like internal bleeding. We've got to get him out of here." Beth got worried at that. This had never happened before with the ring. He came back and he was completely fine. She didn't realize she was shaking.

"Let's move." The other one said. They got up to get him when someone spoke behind Elena and Beth.

"Let's not and say we did." Beth turned. It was the hybrid that ran him over earlier. He turned to the paramedics. "Why don't you two meet us at the hospital?" They got up with their equipment and walked out of the house.

Elena and Beth got scared. "No! No, no, no wait! You have to help him!" Beth turned to the hybrid, angrily. "What are you doing?"

"You can still save his life." He reached out his arm and let his wrist be exposed. "Here, take my blood." He didn't move. "I can't get in. You're going to have to invite me." Neither of the girls made a move to do that. It was a trick. If he were invited then he'd have free access to come in and hurt any one of them.

"No. Why are you doing this?" Elena asked outraged.

"Klaus asked for his family. You didn't deliver." He told them. Beth was about to reply when Ric started to cough roughly again. There was more blood this time.

"Ric! Oh my God!" Beth said as she ran back to him. "Hey, I'm right here."

She told him taking his face in her hands. He still was coughing. Elena ran over to Ric to kneeling on his other side.

"He's going to die." The hybrid said from the door. They both looked up at him. "Might want to invite me." Beth and Elena were contemplating it. Neither of them wanted Ric to die and they didn't know how to get him to the hospital. Suddenly, Tony jerked in pain. Someone had shot him. He fell to the ground with an arrow in his back. Elena ran to the door. Jeremy was standing behind him with a crossbow in his hand.

"Jeremy." She sighed in relief.

"He's not dead yet." He told her as he walked in the house.

"Where are you going?" He walked past them and into the kitchen. He came back a minute later with a huge kitchen knife in his hand. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Jeremy?" Beth asked.

He walked outside and kneeled besides the hybrid. He raised the knife and slammed it down on the hybrid's neck. Both girls yelled in shock and Elena covered her eyes. They turned back to see blood splattered on Jeremy's face and Elena was shaking. "Now he's dead." He told them, as he stood up straighter. "We've got to get Alaric to the hospital now." He said. Beth snapped out of her shock and Jeremy walked over to her. He nodded at her, saying that it was going to be okay. Beth sure hoped it would be.

xxxxx

Beth tapped her foot impatiently on the ground, as she paced around the car. She couldn't be in the hospital. She was too nervous, though she knew that Damon would heal Alaric. It was still nerve wrecking, the ring didn't work properly. It only brought him back to life and it didn't completely heal him. She was just glad they got him there on time. "He's okay." Beth jumped at the familiar voice. Damon was walking behind her. "Blood healed him right up. He's coming out now."

"He is? Thank you." She sighed in relief. It felt like she was finally able to breathe. Alaric was safe, so that was the most important thing. She'd deal with Klaus when she saw him for herself.

"Just tell Ric he owes me a drink." He told her and she nodded. He sighed and he started to walk away before stopping and turning to go, "El, I….. I didn't mean what I said. From before."

"It doesn't matter." Beth said shaking her head with a sigh. He went on to say something else but she spoke, "Damon, I can't do this. I need to make sure Alaric is okay. You get that right?"

He hesitated before nodding. "Yeah, yeah I get that. I'll see you later." He said shortly and he disappeared. It wasn't that easy to just forgive him. He hurt her and she wasn't just going to say it was okay, but she missed him. That was the worst part. Beth was knocked out of her thoughts when she saw Alaric and Jeremy coming towards her.

"Ric!" She smiled and ran into his arms. "I am so glad, you're okay." She sighed as he finally let her go. Jeremy got into the car, letting them have their moment together. "I was scared that we didn't get you to the hospital fast enough, or that Damon didn't give you enough blood or…"

"I'm fine, sweetie. I promise. I think something is wrong with the ring but the blood helped. I'll be okay, Beth." He assured her. She smiled up at him and hugged him tightly again. This was too much of a close call. She could have lost him, cause they relied on the ring too much. Because of Klaus, Alaric ended up in the hospital. He pulled back. "So, you ready to go back to the house?"

"I actually brought my car so I'm going to meet you guys there. I need to get some clothes from the apartment." She told him. He nodded and kissed the top of her head before letting her go. She didn't like lying to Alaric, but if he knew who she was going to see, he'd go ballistic and Klaus wasn't going to get off that easy.

xxxxx

"Klaus!" Beth shouted as she walked into the house. It was the only house in town that had been recently bought and she saw him in the window. He was there and she was furious. He walked into the hallway where she was. His seemingly joyful expression turned grim as he saw her angry one. She stalked up to him. His head whipped to the side as she punched him. She let out a shout of pain at the contact. It hurt more than she thought it would.

"Bloody hell!" He shouted as he grabbed his face. It apparently hurt him more, though. He glared at her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Do you have a death wish?" He growled out. Beth pulled out of his hold.

"What are you going to do? Have me run over like Alaric was?" She snapped angrily at him. Klaus' expression changed to surprise and guilt as she took a step back. "That's what I thought." She turned to leave the house, when he appeared in front of her, blocking her pathway. He wasn't going to leave without explaining himself first.

"Alaric wasn't the one to get hit, love. I wouldn't do that to you." He told her sincerely. She scoffed at that.

"Yeah, cause trying to run over Jeremy is so much better!" She said sarcastically to him. "So, you tried to keep me distracted, by pretending to miss me and asking if I was okay so you can make sure one of them got hurt." Beth tried to push past him again but he wouldn't budge. "Get out of my way!"

"Not until you let me explain." He said firmly, backing her into a wall so she couldn't escape. "The best way to send a message was to use Jeremy. I need my family back. You understand that. I didn't lie about missing you either, you have to believe that."

"I understand that but I would never have taken it that far! And because of you Alaric ended up in the hospital! The ring wasn't working and he barely made it!" She yelled at him. Klaus looked at her shocked. He thought the ring he had was just like the younger Gilbert's. It should have brought him back to life without any problem. It was no wonder she was taking this worst than expected.

"What do you mean the ring wasn't working? He's alive, isn't he?"

"If Damon hadn't gotten there do you know what would have happened?" She shouted at him. Beth was so angry she didn't know how badly she was really shaking. Tears started to develop in her eyes, making Klaus feel guilty. Something he didn't feel a lot. "Do you know he wouldn't have made it? He wouldn't be here! What if he had…?" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Klaus reached out for her but she pushed him, but it didn't even move him. She hit his chest again, not even caring that she was freely crying now. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her to him as she struggled for a minute before letting herself just cry.

She wouldn't let herself cry before. Alaric needed her and she wasn't going to let herself do that when he needed her. But now it was all rushing to her how she could have lost him. She didn't want to be involved anymore than she wanted him involved. The only family she had left might have died. Even if Klaus didn't mean it, he still had the guy try to run over Jeremy. It was wrong to be here and letting him hold her while she cried but she just needed him to promise her that wouldn't happen again. Beth pulled back from him. "You can't hurt Alaric again, Klaus. Whatever stupid problem you're having with Stefan, leave him out of it. Understand?" She asked as she wiped her eyes. "I mean it. If you want to be my friend, you can't hurt the others. That includes Damon." No matter how angry she was at Damon, he was still her best friend. She didn't want Klaus so kill him or the others.

He nodded at her. "I give you my word, Elizabeth, I will do everything in my power to make sure that will not happen again." Klaus felt horrible that he caused her so much pain. It was the last thing he wanted was for her to have another reason to dislike him. Beth took a step back though. He still hurt Alaric so she didn't completely trust him yet. As they stood there, neither of them realized they were being watched by Stefan, who suddenly realized where Klaus' second biggest weakness lay.


	56. Another Birthday Gone Wrong

Another Birthday Gone Wrong:

Beth opened the door to the Salvatore house. Her plan was to get Alaric's books that he left and get out before Damon could hear her. She tip toed upstairs hearing Damon showering in his room. She grabbed a jacket that she left and walked back downstairs. As she walked into the library she heard someone behind her. She quickly turned and found herself face to face with the youngest Salvatore. "Stefan." She gasped as he smiled, creepily at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Beth. Last I checked I live here." He told her stepping into the library completely. "I think the real question is, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get something for Alaric. I thought you left town and from what I've heard with four little stolen items too." She commented. Beth walked over to the table that was on the side of the bookcase, away from Stefan. She just wanted to find Alaric's books and leave.

"Ah, so Klaus told you about that. If you're trying to get me to tell you where they are, you can tell Klaus to do better."

"I'm not doing anything for Klaus. I'm not getting involved in your fight with him. I just think it's pretty stupid for you to steal from him, especially his family." She told him. "Why do you want the coffins anyways?"

Suddenly, Stefan was right in front of her and Beth stopped herself from taking a step back. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction of knowing he startled her. "Stefan!" Beth turned to see Damon standing in the doorway wearing just jeans, hair still wet from his shower. As soon as he heard her, here he hurried to get downstairs. "I thought I told you I'd be with you in a minute, brother."

"Just saying hi to Beth. I'll see you later." He smirked at her, as he took a few steps back. He gave her one last spine-chilling glance before he left the library.

Beth sighed as she saw him finally leave. "You okay?" Damon asked her, concerned. She nodded. He wasn't sure why Stefan was bothering her. He could tell that Stefan was planning something and that made him nervous especially if it concerned her. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry. I just came for something Alaric left. He said there were some books that he needed. He would have gotten them before the benefit party thing tonight but I had to bring them to school with me." She said uncomfortably. He walked over to the bookcase. "If there something going on with you and Stefan? Cause he's been acting creepier than usual."

"Oh you know Stefan, all broody and creepy as usual. He'll get over it." He told her with a smirk. She rolled her eyes. He handed her the books with a small box on top of it. "That's all that he left here the other day. And the box is yours." He told her. She looked up at him. "It's a late birthday present."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Well, I did. And no take backs." He smirked at her and Beth couldn't help but give him a small smile.

"Thanks. I should get to school though." She told him as she started walking to the doorway, she stopped once she hit it though. "I'll see you later, I guess?" He smiled at her and nodded. Beth returned the smile and left the room.

xxxxx

"What do you want, Tyler?" Beth asked as she got out of her car. He was waiting right in front of the school. She could tell that he was nervous about something, and he had a right to be. She was still angry at him for his part in hurting Alaric and Jeremy. "I don't have time for this."

"Please just listen to me, Beth." He stopped right in front of her so she had to stop walking. "I'm sorry! I can't do anything about being sired and I'm sorry Alaric got hurt. I never knew that was going to happen. Please, Beth. I've lost everyone else. I can't lose you too." He begged her. She was the only one who stuck around when they found out he was sired to do Klaus' bidding. He didn't want to lose his best friend.

"You're an ass! And if you ever do something like that again, willingly, I'll hit you and this time I won't miss." She warned him. A smile grew on his face knowing this was an acceptance to his apology. It wasn't as though she wasn't upset with him but everyone else abandoned him as their friend and she couldn't do the same. "You're lucky you're my friend, you know that right?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah, I know. Thank you, Beth." She rolled her eyes but let him hug her. At least if he lost everything, he knew he still had her. "I'm going to wait for Caroline to come but I'll meet you inside." He said as he pulled back.

"Okay, just give her some time, Tyler. It'll be hard for her to deal with." She suggested. He nodded and she walked inside, hoping that him or Caroline would get hurt too badly. And hopefully the surprise at Caroline's locker that her, Elena and Bonnie were planning would cheer her up a little bit.

Beth went to her locker but passed Jeremy packing up. After, Elena told her that she compelled him too leave, she was a bit upset but she understood. She didn't want to do that to him again but it kept him safe. "Hey! Are you getting all ready to leave?"

"Yeah just tossing my books in here. The school in Denver is supposed to be really cool." He said excitedly.

"Well, I'm happy you're excited for it but you're going to have to call me all the time. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." He told her sincerely giving her a hug. Beth sighed. If he had to be compelled to leave, at least he'd be far enough so that he would be safe from any supernatural harm.

xxxxx

Since Caroline skipped school and didn't get to see the birthday surprise the girls put together they decided to bring it to her house with Matt. Bonnie, Elena, Beth and Matt were currently hiding in the other room of her house. They heard the door open and Caroline step inside. They all had party hats on with balloons and Bonnie holding the birthday sign. All together they jumped out of their hiding spot. "Surprise!" They yelled and startled Caroline.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked shocked.

"Well you blew off school and missed our work of birthday art so…." Beth said as she took off the purple tiara from her head and put it on Caroline's.

"Change into warmer clothes, we're going to the falls." Bonnie told her, excitedly. "Smores, camp fire."

"Cake, like when we were little!" Elena added.

"Except with tequila!" Matt added and Caroline laughed.

"Thanks, guys. Really, I'm just not feeling my birthday this year." She admitted sadly. This was news to them. Caroline's birthday was practically Christmas for her. She loved it.

"I'm sorry, what? You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year." Bonnie reminded her.

"Yeah and now it's just a reminder that technically, I'm dead." Caroline told her bitterly. "Look, I didn't even like 17. And the only point of 17 is to get to 18, it's a filler year, I'm stuck in a filler year!"

"You're not stuck, Caroline." Elena assured her.

"Yeah, I am but it's ok. You know, it's all good, I will be fine. But I just need some time to wallow in it." She said nodding. Beth sighed. She really didn't want Caroline to think that she was stuck. It was her birthday and she should be happy that it was. Beth smiled, speaking up.

"Well, then, I think I have another idea."

xxxxx

Beth told Elena her idea so that she could get the rest of the guys the cake and party favors. They went to the cemetery to a tomb, that was big enough for all of them. They all walked in. "This is creepy, even for us." Bonnie chuckled as they walked.

"No, Caroline was right." Beth told them as Elena got the cake ready. "Technically, she is, dead. Sorry. But you don't need a birthday. You need a funeral. You have to say goodbye to your old life so that you can move on with your epic vampiric life." Caroline chuckled and Matt smiled at them.

"Okay," She agreed as she took off the purple tiara. "Here lies Caroline Forbes…"

"Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion…." Elena reminded her and she laughed.

"Best friend." Beth added and she smiled at her.

"Daughter, over achiever." Bonnie said.

"Mean girl, sometimes, no offense." He told her and she shurrged.

"Ah, none taken." She agreed.

"She was 17 and she lived a really good life. So rest in peace so that she can move forward." Elena said walking towards her with the candles on the cake. "That's what your really need. What we all really need. Amen, or cheers or whatever." They laughed and nodded to Beth who lit the candles up with her magic. "Nice." Elena complimented her and they turned to Caroline.

"Okay. Make a wish." Beth said. Caroline smiled, gratefully at all of her friends who did this for her, just so she didn't have a horrible birthday. She closed her eyes for a moment and then blew them all out.


	57. Lives at Stake

Lives at Stake:

They had been in the tomb for over an hour and they were all pretty giggly. The bottle of tequila Matt brought was probably half gone by now, all of them having a bit too much of it. Beth took another sip and then handed it to Matt who she was sitting next to but as soon as he had it, Elena took it. "Ah-ah. I need it more than you do. Trust me." She said as she took a drink but then looked over at Caroline who was in the corner on her phone. "Caroline, what are you doing?"

"What? Nothing!" She told them quickly as she put up her phone. She was a bad liar and somehow that made Beth laugh, which made Matt laugh.

"Okay, you're a bad sober liar, you're an even worst drunk liar." Elena commented.

Caroline looked at them sheepishly. "I might have texted Tyler."

"Caroline…" Elena said in a disapproving tone.

"What? I'm delicate." Caroline told her.

"Give her a break. It's her birthday she drunk text if she wants to!" Beth agreed and Caroline laughed along with her.

"Yeah, you can't control what everyone does all the time." Bonnie added a bit too harshly. All of her friends looked at her in surprise. That outburst was seriously unexpected, especially from Elena.

"Wow."

"Ouch, Bon." Matt said seriously. Beth kept quiet. She really didn't want to add to the already growing tension between the friends.

"Sorry, I know, it's Caroline's birthday, funeral or whatever, but I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town." Bonnie said accusingly towards Elena.

"I'm doing it to protect him, Bonnie." She defended herself. "I want to give him a chance to have a quiet normal life."

"He should be able to choose how he wants to live it!"

"Bonnie, you can't tell him."

"What? Are you going to compel me not to?"

Beth nudged Matt in the shoulder. He should stop it before it go bad. "You know, you guys are ruining a perfectly good funeral." Matt interjected before it could get too nasty. This was Caroline's birthday and she didn't deserve to spend it with her friends who were fighting.

"I'm sorry. I'm just going to sleep it off or something. Happy Birthday." She said to Caroline as she walked out of the tomb. There was an awkward silence for a moment until Beth grabbed the bottle of tequila from Elena and drank from it.

"Well, I'm still way too sober!" She announced and the rest of them laugh the tension leaving the tomb as she handed it to Caroline who took up lying on her lap giggling. They all sat there like that, laughing about random thing just enjoying the night when they heard the tomb door open. They turned and saw Tyler in the doorway.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to crash the party." He apologized. Beth nodded at him and smiled at her.

"So, don't." Matt suggested. After what he heard that Tyler almost did to Jeremy, he didn't want him near any of them. He saw first hand how he had no control over what he was doing.

"No!" Caroline said quickly. "It's, it's okay. Hi."

"Can I talk to you for sec? It's kind of important." He told her. Matt didn't like Caroline going with him but he couldn't control her. Caroline nodded and left with him.

"Well, I need to get some fresh air. I'm feeling kind of….tipsy." She said as she stood up, wobbling a little.

"You want me to come with you?" Matt offered standing up but Beth waved him down.

"No, I'll be okay." She assured them, as Elena looked worried too. She walked out of the tomb, grabbing her jacket as she did. It was freezing outside and that wouldn't help with her being drunk. She really drank too much. Her brain was feeling foggy and she could barely walk straight. She took a deep breathe of the cool night air as she walked a little bit away from the tomb. Beth put her hands into her pocket and felt the box Damon gave her earlier. Taking it out she opened it to reveal a small ring with an ruby red gemstone. She smiled as she took off her chain that held her pendant and slid in on putting it back on her neck.

Suddenly, Beth heard a noise behind her and she turned to face Stefan. He grabbed her and she moved to speak but before she could get out a word her head was slammed up against the side of the tomb and she was knocked unconscious. Beth woke up to a fast moving vehicle. Her head was throbbing and she touched it to feel a wet sticky substance. It was blood. Luckily, there wasn't a lot of it. She turned to see Stefan in the driver's seat of his car. "What the hell are you doing, Stefan?" She asked. He didn't answer her. "Stefan!"

"I'm making my next move, Beth. He needs hybrids and what's he going to if he can't make hybrids anymore? And he could care less if Elena died cause he has you, so what's going to happen if he doesn't anymore?" He asked her. He was just trying to scare Klaus. He wouldn't really hurt her, would he?

Her phone started ringing. She got it out of her pocket. Surprisingly, it was Damon. As she answered it, Stefan took it away. "Sorry, Damon, Beth's a little busy right now." He continued to talk. "I'm making my move, Damon. You know that Klaus needs Beth to make his hybrids just like Elena. He wouldn't want to lose one of his blood sources." He reminded him and before he could reply he hung up on him.

"What are you going to do, lock me up? He'll still have Elena and he could use her instead." Beth reasoned. They were going fast, too fast. Her head hurt too much from all the alcohol to really think of a way too get out of this. She was starting to get dizzy too.

"No but he cares about you. Let's see how far he's willing to go to save your life, shall we?" He asked as he brought out his phone. Beth got worried. She knew they were headed towards the Wickery Bridge. He called Klaus and started to talk to him. "Tell your hybrids to get out of town Klaus."

"_Well, that's not going to happen until I get my coffins back."_ He said over the speakerphone.

"Well, then I'm going to drive your primary blood source off Wickery Bridge. Guess you'll only be down to one blood bag isn't that right, Beth?" He told her. Beth looked over at him sharply. He wouldn't do that. He couldn't do that. No matter how much Stefan seems unstable, Beth knew there was a part of him that still has his humanity. He wouldn't kill her.

"_I don't believe you, Stefan. What would Damon say? You're not going to kill Elizabeth."_ He knew that. Beth was his friend. Even if Stefan tried to hide it, he saw how he protected her while they were on the road this summer. Stefan bit his wrist.

"Stefan! Don't!" She shouted as Stefan put his wrist to her mouth and force fed her to drink.

"_Elizabeth? Stefan, what's going on?"_ He snapped.

"I just fed her my blood. I don't think you'll be able to make hybrids if she's a vampire." Stefan reminded him. Beth got worried. They were getting closer to the bridge and Stefan was hell-bent on trying to get Klaus to remove his hybrids.

"_You won't do that to her."_ He told him. He sounded slightly less confident now though.

"Really? Try me cause your coffins will be the next thing to go. Say goodbye to your family, Klaus." He told him as he stepped on the gas. They went faster.

"Stefan slow down! Stefan! Stefan, stop!" Beth shouted at him worried. She was starting to see the beginning of the bridge and Stefan showed no signs of slowing down. "Stop! Stefan, stop the car! STEFAN!" She screamed at him, the true fear showing in his voice as he refused to stop.

"_Fine, I'll send them away, you win."_ Klaus agreed.

The fear in Beth's voice was real. Stefan really would do that to her. Stefan refused to slow down though. "Stefan, stop! Stop!"

"_Stop the car, Stefan!"_ Klaus growled into the phone. The tires screeched as he finally stopped.

Beth and Stefan both jostled in the car, the latter breathing heavily. Klaus hung up, assured that he stopped. Beth quickly got out of the car and walked away and heard Stefan get out. "Beth, get back in the car." She didn't reply. "Get in the car!"

He moved towards her and she snapped, "Don't come near me!" There was a look of regret that Beth saw in his eyes before he turned, leaving her. Beth sighed and sat down on the ground as she saw him speeding off into the night.

As Beth started to walk back, a car pulled up. Luckily, it was just Tyler but he looked worried and scared. "Tyler, what happened?" She asked as she got in on the other side of the car.

"I-I accidentally bit Caroline." He admitted shaking. "I didn't mean to. I said no to Klaus but somehow I couldn't stop myself, Beth. I don't know what to do. S-she's going to die."

"Hey, listen to me, Tyler." Beth said facing him and taking his hands. "Listen, she's going to be okay. It's going to be okay. We'll get her help, okay? Just breathe and calm down. I need you to drop me off at her house. She won't want you to come in but I need to get there, ok?" She asked and Tyler finally calmed down enough to nod and start driving again.

Beth called Klaus while they were driving, asking him to meet her at Caroline's house. She didn't have to really say why cause he would know why. They got there soon and Beth jumped out of the car after telling Tyler to go and she'd talk to him later. Beth quickly knocked on the door and Matt answered it. "Beth!" He said in relief. He let her in. "Caroline's in her room. What happened to your head? Is that blood?"

Beth touched her forehead and forgot about it. "Oh yeah. It is. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I have to see her." Beth said and she walked into the back rooms where Caroline was. She was lying on her bed, looking deathly ill. It was similar how Damon and Rose looked before when they got bit. Beth just hoped Klaus got here soon. She didn't want to witness it getting any worst. "Hey, Caroline." She greeted her softly as she sat besides her.

"Hey." She coughed out. "What are you doing here? Is that blood?"

"Yeah, it's fine though, I'll be fine." Beth smiled at her. They sat there for a few minutes as Caroline rested her eyes but the pain kept her from getting any sleep. "How are you doing, Care?" Beth asked her concerned. She knew dying by a werewolf bite was probably the worst way for a vampire to go. There was a lot of pain involved and she knew how bad the hallucinations could get.

Caroline let out a bitter chuckle. "I'm dying."

"No… no you're not. You think I'd come here and watch you die. Klaus is coming and he's going to give you his blood. Okay? I promise, he'll be here and then you can continue with your epic vampiric life." Beth assured her and she laughed. Beth squeezed her hand softly. "I'm not going to let you die. You're going to be just fine."

"Well, you're quite right about that one, sweetheart." Beth turned to see Klaus standing in the doorway. He walked into the room, with an unreadable expression. Beth got up after giving Caroline's hand another soft squeeze of encouragement.

"Just give her the blood, please?" She asked, playing with her fingers.

"Of course, love." He assured her and she left him, reluctantly, with Caroline. Beth walked outside to see Matt and the sheriff standing there worried.

"He's giving her the blood. Caroline's going to be okay." They both let out a sigh of relief at that news.

"Thank you." The sheriff said sincerely as she walked up to her. Beth smiled and nodded at her. She knew that it had to be nerve wrecking to see your daughter sick like that and there was nothing you could do. "Thank you so much. Do you need some help with that?" She asked kindly referring to her head.

"It'll be fine. I'll just take care of it at home. Alaric's going to be worried." Beth told her as she moved towards the door. She nodded, obviously concerned about her daughter. Beth turned to Matt. "I'll come back to see her later." She said as she walked out the door. She started her walk back home, gently touching her head. It was throbbing but it stopped bleeding. Her phone rang. It was a text from Damon. She called him.

'_Are you okay? Do you need me to pick you up? Did Stefan hurt you?'_He asked her concerned. As soon as Stefan answered her phone, he went to Klaus. They both knew that Stefan would really kill her and he was grateful that he had done what he asked. _"I'm on my way."_

"Don't. It okay. I'll be fine. Stefan didn't hurt me." She told him, though he was unconvinced. No matter how angry they were right now, he needed to make sure that she was okay, but he didn't want to push it either.

"_El..."_

"I'm fine. I'm on my way home now. He didn't hurt me, just a little headache. I'll be fine." She assured him as she hung up her phone. Suddenly, Beth saw another car pull up besides her. It was Klaus.

"Need a ride, sweetheart?" He asked with a grin and she rolled her eyes.

"Not from you."

"Awe, now is that the thanks I get for saving your best friend. You know she could have died if I didn't give her my blood." He reminded her as he drove at her slow walking pace. Beth scoffed and walked faster away from him, but he was right besides her.

"She almost did die because of you! Or do you not remember how you had Tyler bite her! He was freaking out!"

"Love, I wasn't going to let her die. I was already on my way to cure her when you called me, I promise." He assured her. Klaus wasn't going to have her friend die. He wouldn't do that to her again. All he needed was another message sent to Stefan after he tried to kill her. "Elizabeth, you're being ridiculous. Get in the car."

"No." She said stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

Klaus was getting impatient with her stubbornness. He took a deep breath and tried another reproach. "Glenda, will you please get into the car so I can take you home?" He asked calmly. Beth laughed at that. It was so obvious he was restraining himself.

"It doesn't count if it's forced." She told him still walking. He let out a low growl and stopped the car. Before she knew what was happening, Klaus was out of the car, grabbed her and put her in the passenger seat before getting in himself. "Hey! What the hell?" She yelled at him but he was already driving again, with a small smirk on his face. "This is technically kidnapping!"

"I'm taking you home, not out of town, sweetheart." Klaus clarified. Beth rolled her eyes.

"Against my will!" She snapped at him. "You're a jerk."

"That hurts." He said with a sarcastic expression and she scoffed but didn't argue this time. She was too tired and her head hurt too much to walk anymore. "What you said to Caroline, that was nice of you."

"Well she's my best friend and I wasn't going to go home while she was on her deathbed." She told him and he nodded. "Why can't you just leave them alone?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. He looked over at her.

"You know why. Stefan has my family, Elizabeth. I'm going to get them back, no matter what." He told her. It was a warning. It said that he was going to do anything to get them back, even go back on their deal not to hurt her friends. She understood though. That was his family and he wasn't going to just let someone hold them hostage and possibly lose them forever. Someone was going to get hurt or worst, killed, if she didn't get involved. She didn't want to but she needed to protect her friends, especially from Klaus.


	58. The Distraction

A/N: Hey! Thank you all so much for the reviews! 400 reviews! I love every single one of them! To answer some of your questions, no Damon is not her love interest, but he's important for Beth's storyline. And Kol is going to show up within the next few chapter! Hope you guys like this one! Thank you all again for the reviews!

A Distraction:

"No! I told you, Damon. I didn't want to be apart of this in the first place but I'm helping you so you don't get killed. But I don't want to lie Klaus." Beth repeated herself for the third time as he drove to Elena's house. He had to give Bonnie the information he got on her mom. They finally told her and Elena where the coffins were and that they were trying to get Bonnie to open it for them.

"Listen, we trusted you with the information, the least you can do is help. And you're not lying to him, you're just keeping him busy." He reminded her. "Besides, this is going to be a mother/daughter reunion and you wouldn't want a hybrid butting in on that would you?" Beth sighed. "You won't even be lying to him. Just keep him off our scent for a while. Just bat your eyelashes at him and he'll be a goner."

"Fine but that's all." She told him firmly and he gave her a smirk and nodded as they pulled up to the house. They got out and walked in to here Bonnie talking to Elena about her mom.

"Abby Bennet Wilson, Monroe, North Carolina. Born in Mystic Falls hospital, graduated at Mystic Falls high school, blah, blah, blah…" Damon informed the girls as he handed Bonnie the file. "A little compulsion helps speed up the research process."

Bonnie took a look at the picture. "This is her." She confirmed.

"Yep! Road trip. I call shot gun." Damon announced excited. Beth rolled her eyes at him. Elena was grabbing the other files.

"Yeah, no."

"Want me to hang out in the back with you?" He offered suggestively but Elena still ignored him.

"You're not coming, Damon."

"Why? I'm the one who found her."

"Okay, Damon, look. Bonnie hasn't seen her mom in over 15 years. We don't need your snarky commentary narrating the experience." She reasoned. That would definitely be something that Damon would do the whole time. Elena went to move past him but he didn't budge. They stopped and stared at each other for a moment.

Bonnie and Beth caught that and looked to each other confused. "What's going on with you two?" Beth asked.

"We kissed." He told her nonchalantly. "Now it's weird. Have a great trip." He said sarcastically. Beth's mouth dropped open in shock as Damon pulled her out of the house. They got back in his car before taking off.

"Whoa! You two kissed? How did this happen?" Beth asked surprised. He just shrugged.

"Well with all that building sexual tension it was bound to happen sooner or later." He winked at her. No matter how casual Damon was acting about this Beth knew how he felt about her. It was more than just some random kiss, it meant a lot to him. "Listen, do we really have to do the whole talk about your feelings moment?"

"Oh, cause that would be the worst thing in the world to talk about how you've finally kissed the girl you're in love with." Beth said her voice dripping with sarcasm and Damon just rolled his eyes. She wasn't going to get anything out of him. "Fine. Ignore me. See if I care."

He was silent for a moment before going, "She said it couldn't happen again, that it wasn't right. She feels bad that Stefan doesn't know about it." He admitted to her. "And I'm not going to push her into anything. We have enough to deal with right now. Ok? And I'm not saying anything else about it."

"Now was that so hard?" Beth asked. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to take you home. You can find a way to distract Klaus and whatnot and then I'm going to meet up with Alaric." He informed her as he stopped in front of her apartment. Beth got out of the car and leaned over to talk to him.

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"You're the Klaus bait. Figure it out." He told her with a simple shrug. She groaned and slammed the door shut. She moved to go upstairs. "Hey, Beth? Thanks for this." She nodded and gave him an uneasy smile before he took of down the street.

xxxxx

Beth finally got up the nerve to call Klaus after around an hour. She wasn't comfortable with tricking him but it was what she had to do. It was common knowledge that Klaus would kill anyone; even Damon to get his coffins back and she didn't want that. So that's how she ended up walking into the Mystic Falls Grill to see Klaus sitting at the bar, waiting for her. "Well, love, I half expected you to show me up." He smirked at her.

"I called you, remember?" She reminded him as she took a seat besides the hybrid.

"Which I must say, came quite a surprise to me. I thought you were angry with me, sweetheart. Even though, I told you I wasn't going to let Caroline die." He said as he handed her a beer. No one was around and Klaus would make sure she didn't get into trouble. She took it and drank from it.

"Let bygones be bygones right?" She smiled hopefully at him. He was still suspicious though. Beth was stubborn and it seemed too easy for her to just forgive him like that. Beth finished off the beer and put down the bottle. "So are you going to get a girl another round?" Klaus just grinned and gave them both another one.

Another beer and three tequila shots later, Beth was a giggling mess. Klaus just smiled at her. "Yep. Tequila always puts me in a good mood." She laughed out. She was mostly pretending to be drunk but it was working with him. Beth had never felt so guilty.

"I think you've had one too many, love." He winked at her.

"You can never have too many shots." She said to him as she went to take another one but he stopped her. She turned to him and gave him a flirty smile. "Awe, come one, Klausy. It's not that early." He glared playfully at her.

"It's not even eight, sweetheart. I hardly think that Safari Sam will want to see you coming back drunk." He told her as he got her a glass of water. She rolled her eyes but drank it.

"You're no fun."

"And you're adorable when you're drunk." He grinned as he leaned in and she smiled at him. Beth couldn't even say how guilty she felt but she had to keep reminding her it was too keep him from hurting Damon. If he found out he had the coffins, he'd hurt Damon.

"And you…. have pretty eyes." She commented looking into his icy blue orbs. He was slightly taken back by that statement. Beth just continued to smile at him, which he returned. Klaus started to lean in a bit more. "They're not as lovely as yours, love." He breathed as his eyes flickered down to her mouth and back to her eyes. Beth froze as he started to lean in. Yes, she was supposed to keep him away from Damon but she couldn't do it like this. She couldn't lead him on like that, though there was a temptation to kiss him.

Before he could press his lips to hers, she turned her head. He let out a sigh when they both heard a noise. "Um…. you're phone is ringing." She told him looking down. He was pleased to see she was blushing, but got out his phone all the same.

"What is it?" He hissed into his phone. Beth sighed as he began to talk. "Are you sure? Well, it seems as though they came through after all." He smirked over the line. That didn't sound good to her at all. He hung up. "It seems my hybrid has found out that the Salvatore's are keeping my coffins hidden in an old ouse?"

"The witch house?" Beth asked sounding surprised.

"Yes, love. And now that I know where they are, I'm going to collect what's mine." He said standing up.

"I'll go with you!" She offered quickly standing up. "The witches don't exactly like vampires being there, so you'll need some help." She said to him.

"All right, sweetheart. Are you sure you're up for it?" He asked, concerned about her intoxication.

"Yep, just let me put cold water on my face in the bathroom and I'll be ready to go." She assured him. She walked over to the bathroom and quickly turned on the sink, just in case he was listening in. She typed out a quick message on her phone. She felt bad but she knew that Klaus would be out for vengeance and if he had his coffins there was no reason for Damon to stay alive.

'_Get a coffin out. He's coming.'_

xxxxx

Klaus and I entered the witch house to see Damon already there. Klaus grinned as he stepped towards him. "What took you so long?" He asked. Damon flashed his eyes to me and he gave an almost unseen nod. "Hiding behind your witch friends. In a squalor no less." Suddenly, he fell to his knees clutching his head. Beth ran towards him. It was the witches and all of them could hear them.

"Insulting a bunch of dead witches…not smart. I made the exact same mistake when I came here." Damon commented with a smirk. Beth tried to stop the pain but she couldn't do it.

"Well, you know, the funny thing about witches is, that living or dead, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants…" He started to struggle to get up but he did and screamed at them, "And I have no problem killing every last one of them, if I don't get my coffins back! As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennet line." Beth gasped, and suddenly the noises stopped. "Now. Please…show me the coffins." He asked politely. After a moment, they looked and saw the coffins appear but there were only three of them. "Here we are? Where's the fourth?" He asked. "Show me!"

Damon hissed. "Well here's the thing. They can't."

"What did you do?" Klaus glared at him.

Damon smirked and walked around the coffins. "Well, El, here gave me the heads up." He admitted with a smirk. Klaus turned his glare to her. He couldn't believe she did that. The whole time she was with him, was just to keep him distracted. "I didn't have enough time to get all four, but I did have time to get one. Thanks to our favorite Klaus bait." He smirked over to Beth.

Beth glared at him but turned to Klaus who looked hurt, which made Beth feel even worst. She shouldn't feel bad cause he's hurt and killed a lot of people and she knew he would kill Damon. He said so himself but she still felt horrible. She didn't think about how it would be when he did find out, but she had to do it and she had to try to explain. "Klaus, I had to…"

"I don't want to hear anymore of your lies." He snapped at her and then turned to Damon, his face now full of rage. "I will tear you, limb from limb. And only then, when you're a riving mass of blood and flesh, will I rip your heart from your chest." He threatened angrily at him as he walked closer to him and Beth took a step in front of Damon.

"Klaus, please." Beth asked. That only angered him instead. He quickly grabbed her and rushed her behind and shoved her into the wall with a glare, his hands on her throat. It was tight grip, too. Beth looked hurt at his sudden display of violence, but he was too angry. "Klaus! Please, you're hurting me."

Klaus' gripped loosened slightly, but he let go completely when he sees the true fear in her eyes. They're no longer filled with that happy glow, just pure fear of him. He knew the last time he had saw that in her. And he never wanted to see that again. Damon rushed and threw Klaus back off of her before he could hurt her again. "How about you not touch me again and I make your death quick?" Damon checked to make sure she was still okay. Other than some bruising she was fine. He pulled her away from Klaus, who looked, for a minute, guilty but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Sorry. The same rules apply. You know, leverage and all. I know you want your family back. But something tells me, you want what's in that coffin a lot more." He smirked at him. He grabbed Beth and rushed her out of there before Klaus could stop them. When they finally stopped, they were a few miles away.

"What the hell, Damon? Why would you tell him?" Beth yelled at him as he let her go.

"Because it's fun to rub it in his face." He replied with a simple shrug. Beth scoffed and she rubbed her head. It was really starting to hurt from what she drank at the bar. It was pounding now. "What? We got what we wanted and no one's dead!"

"Yeah but now he's angry with me, because you wouldn't shut up." She hit him on his shoulder and he rolled his eyes. "I helped you, Damon! I helped you so that you would stay alive. The least that you could do was not say anything! He's my friend and now he's angry."

"You can't trust him, El! You're right he is angry and he'll probably try to take it out on you. Or Elena!" He said firmly. He didn't understand how she could want to be friends with him, after everything he's done to everyone. Beth scoffed and pushed past him but he grabbed her hand. "He's going to hurt you, El, in more ways than one. I'm just trying to help you."

"No you're not. You're trying to make sure Elena doesn't get hurt." She snapped at him. He didn't answer as she snatched her hand from his and walked away from him, without looking back.


	59. Hello and Goodbye Again

Hello and Goodbye Again:

_Beth was in a large room. It was a room that seemed familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it. She couldn't speak and she couldn't move. She started to panic Suddenly, a tall, faceless man walked towards her, but she wasn't supposed to be afraid. He wasn't going to hurt her. Or so she thought. Before she could scream or cry out, he rushed towards her and snapped her neck and everything went dark._

Beth woke up gasping for air. She automatically touched her throat and only felt her talisman there. She sighed and put her head in her hands as she tried to catch her breathe. These nightmares have been the same since she came back home. Always dying by a faceless man. She tried to shake it out of her head as she got out of bed.

"Morning." Elena greeted her cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen where Elena and Alaric were. Beth groaned and she looked amused as she went to the cupboard searching for medicine.

"No one speak, please. The sun is too bright this morning." Beth complained as she looked for a bottle of aspirin. Elena handed it to her and she gave her an appreciative nod and sat down next to Alaric, who was having the same symptoms as her. Between the drinks and fight she had with Damon, she wasn't feeling well at all. "I have a horrible headache. Are you hung over?" She asked Alaric.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I also, whiskey dialed Meredith last night." He told her and Beth couldn't help by laugh. It was surprising to say the least to see him kissing her when she walked in last night but she just wanted him to be happy. "And I won't remember what happened until these pills kick in."

The doorbell rang and Beth went to answer it. It was sheriff Forbes. "Sheriff Forbes, hi. Is everything okay?" She asked concerned as she stepped out onto the porch. Elena came out behind her, with Alaric by her side, who stood next to Beth.

"I wish I could say it was Beth. This is an unconventional conversation we're about to have. So I hope you'll all protect me on it." She said looking at the two girls and Alaric. They nodded.

"Of course."

"I assume you've all heard out medical examiner was murdered the night of the Wickery Bridge fundraiser?"

Alaric nodded. "Yeah, Brian Walters. Why?"

The Sheriff sighed. "We've been investigating. Someone drove this stake through his heart." She held up a familiar looking stake. Alaric took it and looked at it.

"That's one of ours." He remembered. "I mean this is the set from your parents lake house."

"That's why I'm here." She told him. "I haven't told anyone but forensics ran it for prints and found only one clean set." She looked over at Elena. "Yours."

"What?" She asked incredulously.

xxxxx

Beth walked back downstairs where Alaric and Elena were talking to Damon over the phone. She really didn't want to speak to him but it was important to tell him what the Sheriff told them. "She doesn't think I did it. She's just trying to find out why somebody used one of my family weapons to kill a council member." She reminded Damon over the phone with a sigh. Alaric sat across from Beth as she walked up to the table and around the phone.

"Why don't you ask Ric if his dirty little doctor had access to the weapons?" He asked. Beth knew they probably already filled him in.

"You're on speaker phone, Dick." She snapped at him, though it was for more her benefit than Ric's. Alaric just chuckled. She took the words right out of her mouth.

"Oh look who finally decided to join the party." He replied snarkily. Beth rolled her eyes. She was hoping he wouldn't say anything to Ric about what happened with Klaus, and luckily he didn't. "I'm just saying first suspects usually the right one. Don't get so defensive."

"Brian Walters was killed days ago, right? I didn't show Meredith this stuff until last night!" Alaric reasoned with him. Neither of them really wanted it to be her but they couldn't ignore the evidence, but on the other hand, it didn't seem very likely it was her.

"It wasn't Meredith." Beth decided.

"But Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend and Ric saw them fighting that night." He reminded her impatiently.

"It's not Meredith. Okay? I refuse to believe your luck with woman is that tragic." She said to Alaric who gave her a small smile. "It's not her, Damon." She said over the phone firmly.

"Like you have such a good judge of character." He scoffed at her.

"Better than yours, asshole." She snapped back at him. Damon was about to retort when Alaric took him off of speakerphone and handed it to Elena. If he let Damon talk, they were going to be fighting the whole time. "What?" She asked. He sighed and pulled her out of the room. "He was the one started it."

"Yeah, but this is Damon. He's just trying to get under your skin and I know you guys aren't exactly on the best of terms right now, so you probably should keep the phone fighting to a minimum." He told her. There was more to the story than either of them were telling him but he knew she'd come to him when she wanted to talk. She sighed and nodded.

"All right, you're right." She agreed. Her phone vibrated. It was a text from Tyler telling her he needs her. "I'm going to go out for a little while before I go see Caroline, okay?" She asked him with a smile. She wasn't lying. She told Caroline that she would meet up with her at the hospital since he got hurt last night. He still didn't trust Tyler and he had good reason but he needed her right now.

"Just be careful, ok? With this serial killer out, I don't want you to be alone too much." He warned her. He knew that she could take care of herself, but they didn't know if this guy was supernatural or not. He needed her to take precautions.

"I will. I'll be with Caroline later too." She assured him. She pecked his cheek before grabbing her jacket from the coat. With a wave of goodbye she left the Gilbert house.

xxxxx

Beth walked into the woods, to where she needed to meet Tyler. There was a certain clearing that they usually met at when they needed to talk or blow off steam by doing target practice. She saw him sitting on a log, looking distressed but he smiled as soon as he saw her. "Hey, is everything ok?" She asked him worried as he stood up and she hugged him.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just needed to talk to you." He told her pulling back from the hug. She sat down next to him on the log. He was silent for a moment before he began to speak. "Listen, I almost killed Caroline. I bit her, Beth. That was something I never wanted to do. I hurt her and I had no control over it."

"It wasn't your fault, Tyler. It was Klaus' and Caroline knows that." She assured him.

"I know that, but she was still hurt. If you weren't there to help her, I don't know what I would have done. I could hurt someone else, Caroline again or you or the others. I don't want to do that." He told her truthfully. Beth stayed silent and just gave his hand a squeeze. "So I went to Caroline's dad. He said he could help me find a way to break the sire bond. I have to shift continuously until I feel almost no pain." He sighed.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ty?" Beth asked worried. He had told her how it was horrible to turn, especially against your own will. She hated that he would have to go through this but she knew why he wanted to. He wanted to have control over himself, to not owe Klaus anything. He nodded. "Okay, then, we'll get through it. Together. It'll be okay, Tyler. If you want to do this I'll help you. No matter what." She promised him.

He smiled at her. It was still strange that after all he's done and almost hurt Ric, that she still would be his friend. And help him. "That's the thing. And I don't want you to tell Caroline. Let me, but I can't stay here, Beth. If I get out, I could hurt somebody again. I hurt Damon before and we lost you. I can't have that happen again, so I'm going to leave town for a while." He told her.

"No! No way, Tyler, you can't leave!" She said surprised. He was one of the only ones she could really talk to. Damon was angry with her. She wasn't as close to Elena and Stefan wasn't himself. He was the only one who would understand. "Come on, Tyler. We can do it here! We'll find a way! But you can't leave again."

Tyler felt bad for leaving her but he knew he had to. It was better for all of them. "Beth, I have to. If I don't, it could get worst. I have to get this under control. I don't want to hurt anyone else. I don't want to accidentally shift and hurt someone or kill someone! You have to understand that I have to do this." He insisted as he turned to her. Beth ran a hand over her hair, anxiously. She didn't want him to leave, but it was his choice and she would do the same if she were him.

"Okay. I understand." She sighed. He gave her a grateful smile. "You better call, ok? Whenever you can, you call me! Don't let it be like last time and just disappear off the face of the earth. If I don't hear from you, when you get back, I'll kick your ass!" She threatened half-heartedly. "Just be safe, okay?" He nodded, somberly as he brought his best friend into a hug, not knowing this was going to be the least upsetting moment of her day.

xxxxx

"What?" Beth said into the phone. She didn't realize that she had been with Tyler so long that it night had fallen. She was now walking around the town square, talking to Elena.

'_Yeah I know! Apparently the stake that Caroline's dad got stabbed with was one of ours! It was from my parent's stash. So we think that it could have really been Meredith since she was arguing with him and her ex.'_ Elena told her over the phone.

Beth sighed and sat down at one of the benches. This day was getting worst by the minute. "How is she doing?" She asked worried. She knew that her dad wasn't going to complete the transition. It would be tough for Caroline to go through that.

'_Hanging in there, I think. I see you now! We'll go check on her.'_ She told her as she hung up. Beth saw her familiar car pulling up to her.

Beth bent down to grab her bag and when she stood up a familiar original vampire stood in front of her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Elijah. He was standing there looking tall and intimidating as he always did. "Oh my God! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I frightened you." He apologized sincerely.

"H-how are you even here?" Beth asked still startled. She was trying to get her heart to stop racing for a moment and the last time she saw him was when he betrayed them and then Klaus daggered him. Elena started to get out of the car. "You know, I don't even care right now. I have somewhere I have to be." She told him trying to move past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"You have to listen to me, Elizabeth. I came here to apologize to you for what I did." He said to her seriously. Damon already warned him that Beth wasn't going to be his biggest fan when he got back. If anyone knew about her temper it was Damon. He actually warned him to stay away from her, but he had to apologize to her at least. She scoffed and pulled her hand out of his hold.

"Really? For what? Betraying us? Lying to me about what I trusted you to tell me the truth about? Or compelling me to forget what was in my grimoire!" She snapped at him. Elena could see that Beth getting riled up so she walked over to them, hoping to stop them.

"What's going on? Elijah?"

But, both Elijah and Beth were more focused on each other. He wanted her from harm and he did that the best way he knew how. She would have been too stubborn to actually reason with him. "You have to understand, I was just trying to keep you safe."

"You lied to me! And compelled me! I had a choice and you made it, that wasn't your decision to make!" She yelled at him. All the anger and frustration from learning the truth was finally coming out at him.

"It was for your own good, Elizabeth." He told her sharply. He didn't understand why she was still angry. She rolled her eyes and moved to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm and jerked her back. "We both know that you would have stupidly gone instead if you had known and probably died. I did what I had to do."

Those words were what made her snap. Without thinking, Beth whipped her hand and slapped Elijah across the face. Elena gasped, putting her hands to her mouth. It was not only that Beth did that, it was that Elijah had the power to kill her without even moving. Before either of them could make a move, Elena grabbed Beth by her hand and led her away from a shocked Elijah. Beth willingly got in the car still fuming mad. Elena got in the driver's seat.


	60. Too Many Deaths

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I appreciate every last one of them! Kol will definitely be coming up in the chapter after this one. I hope you guys like it. There will definitely be a confrontation between Damon and Beth within the next few episodes. And plenty of Beth and Kol scenes. Thank you all again and I hope you guys like this chapter!

Too Many Deaths:

"Okay…what the hell was that?" Elena asked once they were finally settled in the car. That was unexpected.

"I-I just lost it. He lied and compelled me and then he just did that!" Beth defended herself. Both Elena and her knew he crossed a line when he compelled her.

"I know, but that was dangerous, Beth. He could have hurt you." She told her.

"I know. I just lost it." She repeated. Elena understood, seeing as trust was a big thing for her and he broke that. They sat in silence until they got to Caroline's house. Caroline was sitting down on the stairs outside. They exchanged a knowing look and got out of the car. Beth sat on one side of Care, while Elena sat on the other.

She smiled at her friends. "Did you hear back from Tyler yet?" Elena asked her softly after a few moments of silence.

"No. And I've left messages for him everywhere. So, does Alaric really think that that Dr. Fell did it?" Caroline asked them. They exchanged a look. Beth had talked to Alaric and he seemed kind of convinced that she could be a suspect, but didn't want her to be.

"He doesn't know what to think." Beth answered.

"What about you?"

Elena and Caroline looked to her. "I wish the girl Alaric liked wasn't in the middle of all of this. He deserves to be happy." She told them truthfully. That was all she really wanted for Alaric to finally be happy after losing Jenna. "But yeah, she looks guilty."

"It's why I told your mom." Elena added to Caroline.

"My mom's sitting in there with my dad. And I don't think they've been in the same room this long since I was ten years old." She said to them in disbelief. She was still trying to cope with the fact of why they were together again. "Is there any chance that Tyler did it?" That surprised both of her friends.

"What?"

"If Klaus was trying to mess with you and he's sired to Klaus and I mean, he does everything he's told." Caroline reasoned. She really didn't want it to be Tyler, but she had to look at all the suspects. Beth knew for sure that Tyler wouldn't do that, and that Klaus wouldn't send him after her father to do that.

"No way."

"I don't think Tyler did it." Elena agreed with her.

"I can't just let my father die." She said out of the blue. Beth squeezed her hand. It was all sinking in that she was going to lose her father and it wasn't her choice. "You know, I'm…I'm going to force feed him." She decided, but they all knew she couldn't do that.

"Hey…he doesn't want to, Caroline. The only thing your dad has is his choice." Elena reminded her gently.

Caroline started crying. "I hated him so much for what he did to me. So much! Now all I want to do is save his life." She sobbed out. She shouldn't want to after what he did to her, but she didn't want him to die.

"Of course you do. He's your dad." Beth told her with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

"What was the hardest part for you guys?" She asked the girls. If anyone knew what it felt to lose someone they did. They had both lost their parents and Beth's father left her. They would know exactly how Caroline would be feeling. "Losing a parent?"

"Knowing that you're not going to seem them again or talk to them or just really be with them." Beth admitted quietly. Caroline squeezed her hand back, gently.

"Realizing all the things that they wouldn't be there for." Elena added scooting over to the girls. "Things that…that you just need them for, you know?" Caroline nodded, letting a few more tears come out. Beth wrapped her arms around Caroline as she leaned on her. Elena leaned over and rubbed her arm up and down gently, both of the girls doing their best to comfort their best friends. Suddenly, a shadow fell over them and they looked up to see a familiar face.

"Hey." Matt said to Caroline. She sniffled and looked up at him with a sad smile and greeted him the same way. The girls let her go as she got up and walked over to hug Matt. Beth and Elena watched as Matt consoled their friend.

xxxxx

Matt was walking besides Beth as they walked up the stairs to the Gilbert house. Elena was behind them. "Thanks for coming with us back home and for coming to see Caroline." Beth thanked him.

"It's no problem. None of us should have to live this way." He told her as Elena went ahead and opened the door. As they walked in they discovered that the lights were all out. Beth tried flipping the light switch on and off, but it wasn't working. She thought that was weird. "Maybe the electricity is out?" Matt suggested.

They walked into the kitchen. Elena walked over to a cupboard near the fridge. "Here." She said and took out a few flashlights, handing them to her friends. They turned them on. "Beth, will you go check near the counter, I think I have some candles around there?" Beth nodded and walked over to find them, but instead found a puddle of blood.

She let out a gasp and put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed. Matt and Elena ran over to her and saw the same and had the same reaction.

"What the hell?" Matt said confused. Beth moved her flashlight to the hallway outside of the kitchen. There were bloody handprints. Next to them there were knives. They each quickly grabbed one for a weapon. Matt was besides her as Beth and Elena walked out of the kitchen, keeping close by to each other. They followed the bloody handprints out of the kitchen, where they were plastered on the wall, up the stairs. Beth slowly walked up the step, afraid of what she might find. Her heart beat faster, in anticipation of what would be up there. She reached the top step and felt her heart drop into her stomach as she gasped. Alaric was in the doorway of his room, with a knife through his stomach.

"Ric!" She yelled as she ran over to him and let the knife fall. She dropped to her knees as Elena and Matt followed her. Beth was shaking just seeing him like that. "Oh my God, Ric! Oh God!" She placed her hands on the dagger, meaning to pull it out but he yelled in pain and she stopped.

"No! Leave it in. Leave it in!" Matt told her quickly and she looked up at him. "He's lost too much blood." He got up and quickly dug in his pockets for his phone. "I'm going to call 911."

Beth took Ric's face in her hands. "Ric, look at me. Stay with me. T-talk to me, ok? Who did this to you?" She asked her voice shaking. She just needed him to stay awake as she tried to keep calm. Elena was on his other side.

"Ric?" Elena asked again.

"I don't know." Alaric mumbled out.

Beth nodded and she looked down. There was blood. "Oh, God! Matt, there's a lot of blood here!" She told him tearing up.

"I know, Beth! I know." He told her trying to get the paramedics on the line. Beth was tearing up, but had to concentrate on keeping Alaric awake. She wiped the blood away from his cheek.

Alaric turned to Beth, "You have to let Elena kill me."

"What?" She said in shock. She didn't understand, but she wasn't thinking it through. She was too upset. He nodded, trying to get her to understand and he turned to Elena.

"You have to kill me." He told her seriously. "I'll be fine." Beth checked his hand and was starting to understand.

"Wait, wait, wait. Matt, hang up." Beth told him and he slowly put the phone down. "Alaric's right. He has to die a supernatural death so he can come back to life. He'll be healed. You have to do it, Elena." Beth told her seriously and she nodded.

"But how do you know who did this was supernatural?" Matt asked.

"That's what he's saying. We don't, but...I'm the doppelganger." Elena explained as she picked up the knife from the kitchen that Beth dropped on the floor. "That makes me supernatural."

"Elena, no! This is messed up."

"He's dying, Matt." Beth cried out to him. Matt looked at her. She didn't want this to see him stabbed, but it saved Alaric. He backed off. "Do it." She told Elena, who nodded. She hesitated before lifting the knife above her head and plunging it into his chest making Beth wince.

Beth sat by Alaric. He was still out. She was silently praying that he'd wake up soon. It had been almost an hour since Elena had stabbed him. She was hoping that the ring didn't completely stop working. She didn't want to lose Alaric too. Matt came back up the stairs. "He still out?" He asked her softly and she just nodded. Elena was downstairs talking to Caroline.

"Will you stay with me until he wakes up?" She asked him quietly.

"Of course." He nodded, agreeing. He wouldn't ever let her go through this alone. Matt sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leaned on him.

"I can't lose him." Beth told Matt as tears fell out of her eyes. He looked down at her. "I can't lose my only family. H-he's all I have left." She cried out and he tightened his hold on her, letting her cry on his shirt, doing his best to try and comfort her.

They sat there like that for a another half an hour. Elena was with them now but she was sitting on the other side of Alaric. Her phone rang. She mouthed it was the sheriff and they nodded, letting her take the call downstairs. Suddenly, Alaric woke up coughing. Beth gasped and crawled over to him and grabbed his hand. "You're okay! You're okay. I-it's going to be okay, Ric." She promised him squeezing his hand. He gave her a weak smile. He wasn't at his best, but he was alive and that's all the hope she needed.


	61. Hello Again, Lover

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate every last one of them. Here it is! Finally the Kol chapter! I really hope you guys like this chapter. I loved writing the first meeting, I hope you guys like it as well! And there will definitely be more Kol and Beth interactions within the next few chapters! Thank you all so much!:)

Hello Again, Lover:

Beth, Matt and Elena got Alaric to the hospital. Even though he was alive, he steal needed time to completely heal. They couldn't get Damon or Stefan over there, so he'd have to stay overnight in the hospital where Beth would stay with him too. She was beside his bed. "How are you feeling? Did they give you anything for the pain?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, sweetie." Alaric assured her as he squeezed her hand, lightly. She just smiled at him. She was happy that he was recovering quickly and knew he'd be okay, but she didn't want to leave him just yet. "You should get back home though. You've been here for almost three hours and haven't eaten yet."

"No way. I'll stay here tonight and I'm not really hungry." She insisted, but her stomach grumbled, saying differently. He smiled and have her a look and she sighed. "Okay, just a little, but I'll be fine."

"Beth." He told her seriously. "Go. Go feed Day and get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow. I know how you hate hospitals." He reminded her. Alaric knew better than anyone hospitals didn't hold great memories for her, especially since her mom was constantly in one. He had her there.

"All right. Just rest, ok? I'll be back tomorrow." She promised standing up.

"I will and you too. And Beth?" He asked before she left his room and she looked back at him. "Be safe, tonight." He told her, hopefully and she smiled and nodded, before leaving his bedroom. She walked out of the hospital. It had gotten cooler since earlier. It made sense because it was past midnight now. She decided to go to the grill and get something to eat before walking back home.

Beth's phone rang as she stood up from the booth. "Hello?"

"_Thank God. I heard what happened. Are you okay? How's Ric? Are you hurt?"_ Damon asked her quickly over the phone. Beth was surprised about how worried he was about her, since they were about to rip each other's throats out over the phone, earlier._"El! Are you guys safe?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine and Ric's fine. We're okay. Thanks. I was just leaving the hospital." She informed him as she stopped from walking out of the grill. "I'll be on my way home soon."

"_Do you want a ride? I can come pick you up, if you want?"_ He offered quickly.

"No, I'll be fine."

"_El..."_

"I'm fine, Damon. Seriously, don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I just want to get home and get some rest. I'll talk to you later." She assured him before he could argue with her, she hung up the phone.

Beth walked over to the exit door of the grill. As she opened the door she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized as she looked up into the stranger's face. He looked familiar, as though she had seen him in a dream. He had dark brown hair and deep dark eyes. He was really handsome, she had to admit that. His expression was one of shock mixed with happiness, it seemed like he knew her too. "You..."

"It's me, Elizabeth." He told her looking into her eyes. His voice thick with a English accent. As soon as he saw her in the window, he wanted nothing more than to run inside and hold her. Beth shook her head. It was strange that he knew he name, but she didn't remember him.

"I'm sorry, you look familiar, but I...I don't know you." She told him apologetically as she took a step back. She thought he might have been in her dream, but after a while she forgets her dreams and visions. They sometimes fade away. His surprise expression turned to disappointed as she began to walk away. He stopped her though, he couldn't let her leave.

"Wait!" He said quickly grabbing her hand. As soon as his hand touched hers, she felt something between them. She suddenly saw an scene flash before her eyes. It was the stranger smiling at her, he seemed happier than he was now. They were lying in a bed. He was gently stroking her hair back, which was soothing to her. She felt safe, like there wasn't any other place she'd rather be. He looked on at her lovingly as he leaned over to kiss her head. "Go back to sleep, love." He murmured against her forehead.

Beth snapped out of the vision, almost tripping, but instead fell into the stranger. He caught her around her waist, before she could hit the pavement. His arms were firmly locked on her body to keep her steady. "Kol?" She asked softly. A look of relief came over Kol's face, as she spoke his name. But he could see that he was still foreign to her. She took a step back and reluctantly released her. He was still as surprised as she was that he was alive. He wanted to say something, but nothing would come out. Beth was just as confused. "Uh, h-how did you...where did...how are you here?" She stuttered out.

"I was wondering the same thing about you." He told her. A hint of a smile appeared on his lips.

"Uh, it's a long story." She informed him.

"As is mine, love." Kol replied and she laughed lightly at that. Kol had full-blown smile on his face, a true, genuine smile that had been foreign to him for over a century. It had been too long since he had heard her laugh like that, even if she was confused. "Would...would you like to take a walk with me?" He asked her, cautiously. He didn't want to leave just yet, not when he just saw her for the first time in years.

Beth hesitated. It was late and she probably shouldn't be out with someone she practically just met, but something was telling her that she could trust him. She nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that." She smiled at him, making his heart jump for joy at her words.

xxxxx

Kol walked besides Beth, wanting to just hold her in his arms, but he resisted the urge. He didn't want to scare her off, especially since she didn't remember much about him. As soon as he was undaggered, he wanted nothing more than to kill Klaus, but as soon as Elijah told him about his Elizabeth, he just wanted to find her. Even if she didn't remember him, he needed to see that she was alive with his own eyes. He explained to her all about how Elijah woke him up and that his mother was alive and they were going to be peaceful with the town. "So how did you find me?" She asked curiously.

"I've always been able to find you. It's a talent that I've had." He smirked at her and she blushed.

"So, Elijah undaggered all of your siblings?" She asked him as they walked.

"That he did." He confirmed with a nod. She looked down, biting her lip. Kol smiled at the worried look on her face and how she fiddled with her hands. "Don't worry, love. We plan on staying for a while. You don't have to worry about us massacring the town or your friends."

"How did you know...?" She asked him confused.

"Your hands, darling. You always played with them when you're worried about something." He smirked at her and she blushed and stopped when she realized what she was doing. She had a small smile on her face, that he remembered though. "So I heard you slapped my brother today." Beth blushed even more, and to her surprise Kol just laughed. "That's bloody brilliant."

"I lost my temper." She explained sheepishly, looking down at the ground, as she kicked a rock. Kol just chuckled at her. "I didn't mean to lose it on him, but I was just angry and frustrated, and I just snapped."

"Well, you had a right, love. Elijah should have never compelled you, he had no right to do that. He had it coming to him." Kol agreed. Beth looked at him surprised. "I just wish I had been there to see it. It's not everyday someone is brave enough to slap an original, especially noble Elijah." He said teasingly, but she could still hear the sarcasm in his voice.

Beth laughed lightly and Kol's grin grew even more. He really had missed the melodious sound of her laughter. "Not so much brave as stupid. I did it on impulse." She reasoned. "Is he angry? When I left he just seemed kind of shocked."

"Well, he knows he deserves it. He's not angry, just still surprised of the whack you gave him." He chuckled. "Don't worry about, Elijah." He could see she was still worried. "Would you like to get some ice cream, love?"

Beth smiled at that. It must be really different from before he was daggered. "Where are we supposed to get ice cream in the middle of winter? Besides how do you know about ice cream?" She asked as she felt a slight chill go up her spine. Kol noticed her shivering and took off his coat and put it over her shoulders. "I guess chivalry's not so dead, after all." She was surprised at the thoughtful gesture, but he was speaking before she could thank him.

"Not when it comes to you." Beth blushed. "And ice cream was around before I was daggered, darling." He told her amused. "Aren't there grocery markets nowadays?" He asked confused and she smiled at him.

"Yeah, I suppose there are." Beth confirmed. She hesitated though, walking around at night with someone, she technically just met, usually wasn't a good idea, but she felt she could trust him. There was something telling her she could trust him. "But, it is kind of late and I should be getting back home."

"Take a risk, love." He encouraged her. Kol didn't want to leave her yet, not after just seeing her. He'd stay with her all night if he could, but he wasn't going to push her. "I won't let anything happen to you." He promised her seriously.

She could see that he meant it. He wanted to do anything he could to keep her safe. Beth smiled at him and nodded. "All right, let's go." She agreed as she looped her arm through his. Kol smiled, feeling her so close to him again and followed as she led him away.

xxxxx

"I'm amazed they have stores that stay open all night." Kol said surprised and Beth couldn't help, but laugh. As they went through the aisle at the drug store, Kol was fascinated by what they had. She had to practically drag him out of the store. They now were walking around town square towards a bench. "And the doors opening by themselves! The innovation of the world never ceases to surprise me."

Beth smiled at him as they sat down. "It must be a real change for you, having been daggered for over a century and then everything changing for you."

Kol just shrugged. "I imagined some things must have changed, but it's nice to know that some things stayed just as you like them." He grinned at her. Beth blushed understanding his double meaning.

Beth heard a song playing She sighed knowing her phone was ringing. She checked it, it was still Damon calling. She pressed ignored. The last thing she needed was Damon yelling to her about being with another Original. "What the bloody hell is that thing?" Kol asked her confused as she went to pocket her phone. "And did it just play music?"

Beth laughed. "It's a cell phone. You use it to call or send a message to someone and that was a ring tone. It tells you when someone is trying to call you."

"Where's the cord?"

"There isn't one." She told him. Kol looked shocked and Beth let out a giggle. "It's portable. You can take it with you anywhere." She handed it to him to let him look at it. He turned it upside down and backwards, looking at it all ways.

"There isn't a cord? And you can just call someone?"

Beth nodded. He handed back her phone, there fingers brushing over each other, sending a wave of electricity through her. "Amazing." He muttered as he dropped his hand. Kol reached into the bag and took out the small tub of ice cream. "I'm going to have to get one of those tomorrow."

He handed her a spoon. She smiled seeing he got her, her favorite ice cream. "How did you know I liked chocolate?" She asked and he just shrugged.

"Everyone likes chocolate." He said simply. Kol brought out another bag of marshmallows and topped the ice cream with them. She looked at him surprised. "But not everyone likes these. You were strange before." He teased her as they stood up to keep walking. Beth gasped and nudged, tossing a marshmallow at his face. "Only a little, lover. I was stranger." He defended himself as she took a bite of the ice cream. Beth blushed at the pet name.

"I was not weird. I was...unique." She corrected him, making him chuckle. "But you? You're definitely weird. Kol pretended to be wounded by her insult and just nudged her again, making her laugh. "I like weird though." She admitted and Kol was in shock. That didn't happen often, especially to him, but with Elizabeth, she always kept him surprised. He gave her a small smile, that made her smile and she looped her arm through his and kept walking. "Lover...that's an interesting pet name."

"It's not just a pet name, love. It was true." He grinned at her. Beth blushed.

"Is that so?"

Kol leaned in close to her. "Absolutely." He confirmed. Beth stared into his eyes, before dropping her gaze from his.

"That kind of makes it sound like we were doing something...wrong." She admitted and Kol just chuckled at her and gently pushed back a piece of hair from her face.

"Believe me, love, it was most definitely not wrong." He assured her.

"Well, there probably isn't a lot that's wrong to you." She teased him with a smile.

Kol thought about it for a minute and then nodded. "That's true." Beth nodded in agreement, but he grabbed her hand before she could walk too far away. "But, that may be true, but it's completely false when it came to us." He said reassuringly. If there was anything that he knew was completely right was them together.

Beth was surprised, as he dropped his hand and she went. "So, before everything we were...we were okay?" She asked him.

He chuckled. "Trust me, love. We were very much more than okay before well...what happened, happened." He said somberly. Neither of them had to say what happened, he knew his brother's would have taken care in telling her everything, especially his greatest mistake.

"And after that we were anymore."

"No, no, we weren't." He said coldly, "But I'm sure one of my brothers already were kind enough to tell you why."

"Actually they both gave me bits and pieces of the story, but Rebekah was the one who really shed some light on my past." She informed him. Kol sighed and looked down, knowing Rebekah, he knew it couldn't be good. "She really didn't hold back and she surprisingly...defended you."

Kol looked up at her in surprise. "She did?"

"Yeah, she called you an idiot, of course, but she came to your defense. Was she wrong to?" Beth asked him.

"I was wrong to listen to my brother, but the mistake was my choice. I should never have done that in the first place." He admitted to her, sadly. That one mistake cost him the best thing that he ever had and now he might have second chance at it.

Beth nodded. "That's similar to what she told me." She was silent for a moment before speaking up again, "Can I trust you? I want to. I feel like I could, can I?"

Kol gently took her hand in his, making her feel that bolt of electricity again through her body. "I'd like to say you can." He told her truthfully.

She gave him a small smile. "That's good to know. I just don't want to put my trust in the wrong person." She admitted looking down.

Kol gave her a lopsided grin, that made her get butterflies, for some reason. "Again." He added.

She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled all the same. "Yeah, again." She agreed. Kol chuckled at her and looked down, before glancing back up at her again. He reached towards her and she froze as he wiped a bit of chocolate off her lips. "Um, thanks." She blushed. He grinned at her.

"Anytime, love."

xxxxx

Kol and Beth walked to her apartment building. She found herself telling him about her life, Alaric in the hospital, and everything that has happened in Mystic Falls. It was strange how easy it was to talk to him. It felt as she's known him for years, it might be because of Rebekah telling her about them and how he got daggered because he lost it after she died. She had been thinking of that for so long, she didn't even notice how time had flown by. They had been talking for hours and it was 3 in the morning. "Thank you, Kol, for tonight. I really needed that." She smiled at him, which he returned.

"Anything for you, Elizabeth." He told her, honestly. Beth went to walk inside when he stopped her. "Wait. My mother, she's insisting on having a ball tomorrow evening and it would be an honor if you would agree to accompany me." He asked with a hopeful grin.

Beth smiled at him. "I would love to." She replied truthfully.

Kol had a look of relief on his face as he leaned in and placed a small kiss on her cheek, making her blush and he pulled back, smiling sweetly at her. "Till tomorrow, then, Elizabeth." He disappeared leaving her smiling like an idiot. She touched the warm spot on her cheek where he kissed her, while she climbed the stairs to her apartment.


	62. Getting ready for a Ball

A/N: Wow! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love that you guys liked the first meeting. It was the first idea I had. I love writing them together, as much as you love reading them together. I hope you guys like these next chapters. There is plenty of Kol and Beth and Klaus and Elijah with Beth too. Thank you all again!:)

Getting ready for a Ball:

Beth walked towards Klaus' house, smiling. Surprisingly, she was happy. It was first that she was actually happy to be going to Klaus' mansion, but Alaric was healing faster, thanks to Damon's blood. He was better now. Klaus had apologized to her earlier, as she did to him. He understood why she did what she did and he forgave her for that, which was a pleasant surprise, but what was most shocking is when he asked her to the ball, that she politely declined. She had a feeling that he already knew why thought, but he wasn't angry at that either.

It was being a weird day that was oddly in her favor. She walked up to the doorway of the Mikaelson house and before she could knock on the door, it opened to reveal a freshly undaggered Rebekah. Before she could get a word out she hugged her. "I'm so glad you're here. There's too much masculinity in the house for me." Beth laughed as she pulled away. "And now I can get your opinion on my dress and what you're going to be wearing."

Beth smiled as she led her down the hall. "I truly don't know. I think I'm going to actually need your help on that one." She told her, honestly.

"Maybe, maybe not." She said with a secretive smile, before Beth could ask what she meant, Rebekah pulled her into a room. Kol was in a tux looking at himself in the mirror and another man was being measure for a suit, that Beth figured was their brother. Elijah was there too, getting ready for the ball. He glanced up to see her coming in with his sister, but decided against saying anything to her. He didn't want to upset her anymore than he did all ready.

Rebekah walked over and introduced Beth to Finn. "Elizabeth, this is my older brother Finn." She said politely.

"It's lovely to meet you," He smiled at her, shaking her hand. Beth felt a rush of cold go through her, as though there was something bad about him, but she ignored it.

"Likewise." She replied with a smile. She gave a small nod over to Elijha, who returned it just as awkwardly. Kol smirked slightly at the interaction between them. It would be too hard not to take advantage of it.

"Hello, darling." Kol greeted her with a grin, kissing her cheek, making her blush. "What a pleasant surprise, have you come to slap my brother again?" He asked her, amused, making her blush deeper and Elijah looking away, sheepishly. "No? That's a shame." Rebekah just rolled her eyes at her brother before sitting down to get her nails done and pulling Beth besides her. She knew exactly what color would look good on her. Kol turned back to the mirror to adjust his suit. "Rebekah, Elizabeth, tell me how handsome I am."

Beth smiled, amused. "Oh, Kol, you know I can't be compelled." Rebekah reminded him with a sigh, making the rest of them grin. Kol ignored her and turned to Beth, waiting her answer.

"Oh, um, very handsome." She agreed with a smile. And in all honesty she wasn't untruthful. Kol did look handsome in about anything, but he definitely was attractive in that suit. Her answer seemed to please him as he grinned at her.

"Lying's bad for your health, Elizabeth." Rebekah told her while looking at her newly painted nails, making everyone laugh with her. Kol, however, just threw a glare at his sister, as the door to the room slammed opened to reveal their other brother.

"You went after Elena! What is wrong with you?" Klaus growled out to her, obviously angry.

"Here we go." Rebekah grinned at her brother. He wasn't amused though. His sister knowingly tried to kill one of only two ways that he could make hybrids and she was treating it like it was a joke.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" He threatened her. Beth was glaring daggers at him. She didn't exactly agree to Rebekah trying to kill Elena, but she was sure she wouldn't have. She just wanted to scare her, which Beth had to admit, she had it coming. He ignored her.

"Again, with the dagger threats. Don't you have any other tricks?" Kol asked sitting down on the arm of a chair, obviously egging him on.

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself." Klaus said turning to him and rolling his eyes,

"And who are you, my father?" Kol questioned. Beth knew that was a sore subject for Klaus, especially after everything that Rebekah told her about their relationship. Klaus turned back to him with a glare on his face.

"No, Kol, but you're in my house." He snapped taking a step towards him.

"Then, perhaps, we should go outside." Kol suggested as he stood up. His tone was eerily calm, though Beth could see that he was really just as angry as Klaus as they stood toe to toe. None of their other siblings looked at them twice. This was obviously the norm for them. She thought this would be a good time to intervene, before someone got hurt.

"Okay, that's enough." Beth told them seriously, standing in between them, putting a her hands on both of them. Kol looked down at her and nodded, stepping down. "That means you too." She threw a sharp look at Klaus, and he backed off, to Kol's surprise.

"Nikalus! Come." Beth turned to find a women standing in the doorway. She seemed to be middle aged and she held a certain authoritative tone when she spoke. Beth could tell right off, that she was a witch and their mother, Esther. Esther looked at her, curiously, before turning away. Klaus threw one last glare to Kol before walking away.

Kol grinned as he watched his brother walk away. "All right, let's go, Elizabeth. This room has too much testosterone in it for my taste. We could drown in it." Rebekah stood up and dragged her out of the room, while her brother grinned after them.

xxxxx

Hours later, Beth went back to her apartment to get ready. She realized she still didn't have a dress, but to her surprise, there was one waiting on her door step when she got there. She gasped when she opened the box to see a beautiful, deep blue dress in it. It was knee length, but it was beautiful and just her size with a note on top of it. "_Save me the first dance, beautiful? _

_-Fondly, _

_Kol_

Beth smiled remembering the note, holding the necklace that Rebekah gave her from her jewelry box. It was simple silver chain with a oval locket, but she couldn't get it open. It looked famialar to her, though. She now stood outside the Mikaelson Manor, off to the side, waiting for a familiar face. It was in full swing when she got there. She hesitated on going in though. "Fancy seeing you here." She turned and saw Damon walking towards her. He was actually in a suit. "Wow, El. You look beautiful." He told her truthfully.

"Really?" She asked him in disbelief.

He rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. You really do look great." He smiled at her as he walked up next to her, which she returned. "Why are you here anyways?"

"I was invited."She replied shortly.

"By whom? Klaus?" He asked suspiciously. He knew that Klaus was still angry with both of them, but he wouldn't but it past the hybrid to invite her to the ball. It would be just like him to do that and try and score points with her. It was obvious that he cared for Beth much more than he let on or let anybody know.

"That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot." She replied with a wink.

He smirked at her for using his own line against him. "You stole my line." He accused her jokingly.

"I only borrowed it." She claimed innocently. He rolled his eyes at her with a grin. "What? I did, besides it sounds way better coming from me." She reasoned as they walked closer to the balcony outside of the mansion.

"That's debatable, El." He argued.

"I actually agree with her on this matter." They both turned to see Klaus walking up to them with a grin on his face. Beth could practically feel how tense Damon was to be so close to him.

"That's because you're a suck up." She joked with him.

"You got that right." Damon added.

"I'd rather be a suck up, than a screw up, mate." Klaus snapped back.

"Will you guys behave?" Beth hissed at the both of them. Damon went to say something, but she grabbed his hand and turned to Klaus. "I'll see you inside." She smiled at him as she pulled Damon away inside the mansion. The last thing she wanted was for them to start fighting. They entered the ball, hoping that this night went better than it had already started.


	63. A Flame Rekindled

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews! It's so nice to hear what you guys think. I love reading each and every one of them. I hope you like this chapter. It was one of my favorites to write and I hope it'll be one of yours to read. Thank you all again!

A Flame Rekindled:

"Must you always start a fight?"

"I didn't start anything, El." Damon said innocently. She rolled her eyes at him, as they walked over to Mayor Lockwood. As they walked over Damon smirked seeing everyone stare at Beth and she was oblivious."Hello, Carol. Hanging out with your new besties?" He asked her sarcastically. Beth rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm the mayor, Damon. When the oldest,deadliest family of vampire moves in to town, you welcome them with a smile." She replied smiling at him. She turned to Beth. "And you look beautiful, dear."

"Thank you." She smiled back at her graciously/

"Well, at least you know where you're borrowing that cup of sugar from." He smirked at her.

"I'm trying to protect this town." Mrs. Lockwood defend herself. "They've assured me they want peace and I've assured them, that I would enforce it." She gave him a meaningful look.

"Mayor Lockwood, we haven't formally met." Beth looked up at the familiar voice of Kol. She smiled as he smiled back at her. Damon didn't miss the happy exchange. "Kol Mikaelson. 'He greeted himself as he quickly kissed her knuckles. "I hope your lovely town embraces us, just as much as we intend to embrace it." He turned his attention to his date. "Elizabeth, you're looking as stunning as ever." He gently kissed her hand as well, making her blush, though as he raised his head, his eyes fell on her familiar necklace, full of surprise.

Damon resisted the urge to roll his eyes at him for his comment as he stuck out his own hand in front of him. "Damon Salvatore. Have we met?" He asked, feeling as though he knew him from somewhere.

Kol looked back up and politely grinned at the two women. "I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out." He told him truthfully. Beth couldn't help, but snicker at the diss. It wasn't every day that someone completely insulted Damon like that. Kol gently grabbed her hand and pulled her away from him. "You do look absolutely breathtaking, though, Elizabeth." He complemented her sincerely making her blush.

"Thank you." She smiled at him, before either of them could say another word they were interrupted by Rebekah. She walked up to then wearing a beautiful sleeveless green dress. "Wow, Rebekah you look great." She complimented her. Kol rolled his eyes at his sister and got a nudge in the ribs by Beth.

"There you are." Rebekah smiled at Beth as she looked up at her outfit up and down, happy to see that she was wearing the necklace. "I knew that dress would look great on you. Seems like, my brother actually did something right for the first time." She said with a grin, making Beth smile.

"Perfect timing, sister." Kol told her sarcastically.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't worry, Kol. You'll have your date all to yourself later. By the way, do you like the necklace that I gave Elizabeth?" She asked innocently with a smile.

"Yes, it's very lovely, Bekah. I should have known that it came from you." He said with a forced smile on his face. He didn't know why his sister felt the need to bring it out now of all times. It wasn't the right time, he didn't think, but she was never one to ask permission. Beth looked at the siblings with interest.

"Yes, I did, brother." She nodded proudly. She had seen that her brother was nervous before the ball. He needed a push in the right direction, or else he would never get anywhere with Elizabeth. "I believe there's an interesting story behind that necklace." Kol however glared at her, but kept his tone even.

"What have I told you about keeping your hands and your nose, out of where they don't belong, sister? My room and business, especially."

"Oh, it's yours?" Beth asked. She finally understood why he was so angry that Rebekah took it. She was quick to try and take it off and throw a small glare at Rebekah who just shrugged. "I'm sorry, Rebekah never told me that it had belonged to you."

Kol gently placed a hand on hers to stop her from taking it off, completely. "No, no, it's yours. Rebekah just spoiled the surprise is all." He assured her with a small smile to her.

"Surprise?" She turned to Rebekah who just stood there looking pleased with herself. "What did you do this time, Bekah?" She just smiled at her.

"Just helped history repeat itself."

"What is she talking about? What do you mean it's mine?" She asked Kol, confused. He just glared at his sister again. He really didn't want to talk about this there and especially not as his sister pressing of it. He didn't understand why she would want to mention this right now either, since things were going so well. He groaned.

"Rebekah, don't we have a toast to get to?"

"Oh no, brother. We have plenty of time."

Kol glared at his sister, but knew he wasn't going to get out of this one. "The necklace was yours from before. You didn't have it for too long. You ripped it from your neck and threw it at me when you found me in bed. Why Bekah would want to remind anyone of that is beyond me." He said snapping at his sister, who really wanted to hit him.

Beth looked down, uncomfortably. Rebekah just rolled her eyes. She really didn't know how he lasted this long without making out of himself in front of her. "God, you really are a bloody idiot sometimes, Kol." She looked over to Beth and go "Forgive my brother for being oblivious." And she looked back to Kol. "I was trying to get you to talk about when you gave it to her! Unbelieveable!" She muttered under her breath as she walked away.

Kol was surprised, his mouth dropped open into the shape of an O. "She's unfortunately right. The night that I gave it to you, it was definitely more memorable than the night you took it off." He said softly. He really did feel like an idiot now/

Beth gave him a smile and kissed his cheek, to his surprise. "It's okay. I think that I'd rather here about that night instead, though." He smiled and nodded, as she took his arm and he led over to the balcony near by.

As they stood outside, in the crisp, cool night air, he remembered that night and smiled. "I set up a big dinner in my room, with Bekah's help of course. There were pedals from your favorite flower, a rose, scattered everywhere and, I even had the best music playing. The table was lit, and I had your favorite meal brought up. It was truly magical, and then...and then you came in. Your dress was simply amazing, the best you had worn before." He smiled down at her. Beth blushed deeply.

"Really?"

"Really." He smiled lovingly at her. "The dinner was wonderful, the night was even better." He said with a wicked smile, implying something more and making her blush. "It was your birthday, and I wanted to get you something special. You had been eying this piece for weeks and I knew I had to get it for you."

She smiled at him. That was surprisingly a sweet story. She played with the locket. "I couldn't get it opened, but Rebekah said there was something inside of it."

Kol chuckled. He remembered getting that engraved especially for them. He liked having a piece of him with her all the time. "There is. It's just a picture inside of it, of us."

"Will you help me open it?"

She didn't have to ask him twice as he walked closer to her and stood right in front of her. Her eyes flickered to his dark ones as he carefully snapped it open. He turned and placed it in her hand to reveal an old picture of them together. They were both dressed up and by the way they were laughing, they were happy. "Do you like it?" He asked her hopefully.

Beth was blown away and she smiled up at him and nodded, but then giggled looking back at the photo. "Look at your hair. Oh God, you looked weird." She laughed out. He chuckled at her,

"My hair wasn't weird, Elizabeth."

She laughed again. "You can not pull off the long hair spiked up look, Kol. You hair looks bigger than your head." She teased him and he pretended to be wounded by her comment, but couldn't help, but smile when he saw hers.

"Well, it was the style back then, love. Trust me, you didn't like how it was then either. You're the one who made me cut it."

"I think you're lying to me now. I think you might have just been weird, because I've seen pictures of both Klaus and Elijah and neither of them had that hair style." She laughed. He smiled down at her and gently pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear.

"No, you were the one who wanted me to get it cut as it is now." He chuckled at her.

Beth smiled at him and ran a hand through his hair, careful not to mess it up. "Well, I guess you're lucky to have had me, then. You would have been the laughing stalk of the original's with that hair." She teased him as she went to pull back her hand, but he stopped her and grabbed it and kissed it.

"Yes, I really was."

Beth blushed deeply and looked away from him. "Look at my dress, now that's amazing." She changed the subject quickly. Kol was confused, but he didn't want to push her into anything, too fast. "Much better than your hair./"

"Yes, it was. You really made that dress beautiful." He said with a smile, remembering it. That surprised Beth. She looked up at him.

"I made it beautiful?"

Kol laughed lightly at her surprised expression. "Of course you did, Elizabeth. Anything that you wore looked dazzling on you." He complimented her sincerely. She blushed and looked away, shyly, letting her hair fall as it covered her face like a sheer wall.

"You're just being charming."

Kol grinned at her. "Maybe that too, but it's the truth, darling."

"Do you have any other pictures of us?" She asked changing the subject, but genuinely curious too. She would have liked to see more of them in the past.

"Tons of you. Actually a few of us together, but you were more photogenic."

"I'd love to see them sometime. Maybe after the party?" She suggested. She actually did want to spend more time with Kol. He made her smile and laugh and she hadn't really had a reason to do that in a long time. Kol smirked and took a step towards her.

"I'll hold you to that then."

"I'm sure you will."

Kol took another step towards her. "You can keep some if you like. I figure you would want a memento of out time together." He said with an innocent smirk. She smiled up at him.

"I'd like that, but don't you have a speech to get to?" She asked him.

"I do, actually, but how about something for good luck so I don't choke?" He suggested with a wink.

"You're not even speaking." She reminded him with a smile.

"I still get nervous in front of large crowds." He told her with a grin, leaning in towards her. "Especially beautiful girls, like you/" Beth rolled her eyes at him, but looked around to see if anyone was looking. She gently placed a quick peck on his cheek, but was stopped by Kol when she tried to pull back and was face to face with him, wearing a confused expression.

"What's the matter, Elizabeth?" He asked her. It wasn't that she didn't like Kol, because she really did. A lot, but she technically just met him. Even though she felt like she's known him for a while, she hasn't. And all she has is pieces of memories and stories that are being told to her.

She blushed. "We technically just me, Kol. I'm not usually up to...you know, kissing like that, so quickly." She told him.

He gave her a sad smile and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, darling, forgive me. I often forget that you forgot everything." He told her apologetically. It was hard to remember that it wasn't like before. That she didn't know him as well as he did her.

Beth felt guilty. "I feel like I should remember, because you make it sound like this big love story, but I can't." She sighed. He gently touched her cheek, making her feel warm inside.

"Nothing was perfect, Elizabeth, but don't worry. Pieces will come back to you, I promise."

Beth leaned into his surprisingly, soft touch and looked up at him. "I hope they do because...I want to have the memories of us that you do. I want to remember the love you talk about." She admitted softly to him. It was one thing to talk about that kind of love, it was another to remember everything about it, especially what it felt like.

"Rebekah said you were already getting some back, it takes time. You're remember it and maybe not just remember the love, either." He said softly stroking her cheek. Kol's eyes flickered to her lips and back to her eyes. She just realized how much she actually wanted to kiss him and Beth didn't realize that she was leaning in as well as he was until someone cleared their throats behind them, making her jump.

It was Elijah. He looked in awkwardly where they were. Kol looked like he wanted to kill his older brother. "I'm sorry to, um, disturb you, but the it's time for the speech, Kol." He told him and he' nodded at Elijah. "And I was wondering if I could have a word with you after, Elizabeth?"

"I already made plans to take her for a tour around the house, brother." Kol quickly stepped in. The last thing he wanted was for Elijah to be close to Elizabeth in any way, but she didn't seem to have any problem with it.

"Actually I thought that the waltz was after the speech? We could talk beforehand?" She suggested. Kol looked hurt for a second before brushing it off and storming out without a word to either of them. Beth tried to go after and explain.

"Don't. It's better if you let him cool off first, Elizabeth." Elijah told her kindly. She barely glanced at him but agreed.

She nodded as she walked past him into the ballroom, where Caroline was. "Hey, Beth I-wow. You look amazing." She compliment her friend with a smile. Beth looked over at her, she looked equally as beautiful, wearing a powder blue dress. "Where did you get that dress from?"

"So do you, Care! You look great. And Um, Kol gave it to me, he's my date." She said softly. Caroline was confused. She hadn't met anyone named Kol around there and she was pretty sure she would know anyone that Beth knew. Beth's eyes traveled up the staircase where he stood, lined up with his siblings holding a glass of champagne in his hands. "He's Klaus' younger brother."

"What?" She whispered in surprise. She looked at Beth's line of sight at the Original. She should have known the only reason Klaus asked her to the ball and gave her this dress was to try and make Beth jealous of them. "You agreed to go out with Klaus' brother?"

"You agreed to go out with said original hybrid to this ball too, so no judging." Beth told her and Caroline was about to argue with her, but she couldn't. Beth had her there, but she was still surprised that Beth wanted to go with him. Instead, she stuck her tongue at her and Beth did the same as the speech started.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please?" Elijah asked politely. Soon more people joined them. She saw Damon and Stefan standing to the side, talking to each other as Finn hurried to join the rest of his family. As soon as everyone was settled the Original started to speak again. "Welcome, thank you for joining us." He looked over at Esther who had walked towards him, but still on the other side of Kol, who had his eyes on Beth. "You know, whenever our mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." He said loudly to the group. Beth looked over at Esther, she couldn't shake the weird feeling she had about their mother, she hoped it was just her. "Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

Beth gave Caroline a small smile as she went over to find Kol, but she didn't have to take more than 3 steps when Elijah appeared in front of her. It was still awkward between them since she slapped him. "If you don't mind, could we have a quick word?" He asked hopefully. Beth hesitated for a moment before nodding. Elijah led her off to the side of the room, where no one could overhear them, accidentally or purposely. She didn't notice Kol glaring daggers at them from behind as Elijah stopped them, where it was private and she waited, anxiously, for him to speak. "You look good with Kol, happy. You always had."

She was caught off guard. That wasn't what she was expecting from him. She was expecting him to be angry with her, or upset that she hit him, but that threw her off. "What do you mean." She asked him curiously, as he gave her a kind smile.

"I never wanted to see it before, but it's hard not to, especially now. Even with barely any recollection of him, you two fit." Elijah told her thoughtfully. He should never have come between then, even when they weren't together. He could see even now, how happy she was with him and he, with her. Beth blushed at that.

"It's just one date."

"Because of my selfishness, it's been over a century coming." He told her calmly, that confused her though.. She thought he must have been talking about before.

"I just met him, Elijah. It's still new to me."

"Try telling that to Kol." He chuckled, making her smile at him. She did feel a lot better with Kol. She felt as though she had known him for a long time, they meshed well together, even if they were complete opposites.

"I'm sorry for slapping you. I shouldn't have done that." She apologized sincerely. It took a lot for her to get mad at Elijah. He had a certain calm demeanor about him, even when he was upset, he didn't let it show. And she really did like him, but not like she liked Kol. Elijah just waved it off, he didn't want her to feel guilty.

"I deserved that one. It was understandable." He told her.

"I'm still sorry." She apologized again.

"Your apologies are accepted as long as you save me a dance." He said with a smile. He knew that there was something between her and Kol that wasn't between them and he had to respect that. She smiled back at him and nodded in agreement. He glanced to his right and saw Kol watching them. "Excuse me, Elizabeth. I have to go and you have a date to get back to." He reminded her. With a quick kiss on the hand, he walked off towards the ballroom, where the others were talking before they opened the doors to the room.


	64. The Waltz

The Waltz:

Beth wasn't alone for more than a few seconds when Kol was right beside her once again. "Are you ready, love?" He asked her, surprisingly cheerful, seeing as he was upset for wanting to speak to Elijah alone. Beth was suspicious, and hesitated. "Oh, come one, I know you saved my brother a dance, but I get the first one."

She scoffed. "Eavesdropping is rude, you know."

"Well, then I sincerely apologize." He told her with a small grin on his face, making her shake her head, but smile. He led them into the ball room, where the other couples were, and they were right behind Damon and Elena. Beth took a deep breath, hoping that she didn't make an idiot out of herself on the floor. They were all lined up in to two lines. "Don't worry, love. I won't let you fall." He whispered into her ear.

"Thank you, Kol." He nodded at her and she gave him a small smile, as the music started and they took a few steps forward. They turned to face their opposite couple, which turned out to be Caroline and Klaus. Caroline gave her a nervous smile that she returned as they passed each other, while Klaus winked at her and threw his brother a smug look.

Kol's grip on her waist tightened slightly, but loosened as he saw Beth looking down at her feet, nervously. "You're doing spectacular, darling." He smiled down at her, making her blush as he spun her around. His eyes connected with hers, as they twirled to the music. She noticed him looking nervously over at Klaus, as though he was worried. She didn't want him to be jealous of Klaus. Spending time with Kol, she knew that she liked him, probably more than she should.

Before she knew what she was doing she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Kol was shocked to say the least, but kissed her back with fervor. Kissing Kol was different, but in a good way. It felt as though he waited forever for this kiss and he wanted to make it last. Beth felt herself smile into the kiss, as she pulled back. She blushed looking down, realizing she did that in front of everyone, but hardly anyone noticed. Only Klaus, Caroline and Damon really were shocked. Kol grinned seeing the looks on their faces. Before he could comment, he held her out with his hands and spun her under his arm into the arms of his brother. She was surprised to see him, but continued dancing. "Hello, love." Klaus smiled at her. "That was quite a show you just displayed."

"It wasn't a show for you." She told him shortly.

"If that's true, why do it now?"

"That's none of your business."

A mischievous grin appeared on his face as he spun her around. "There's no need to be jealous, love." He assured her. She looked at him in confusion and then he nodded over to where Caroline was dancing with Matt. She scoffed and rolled her eyes at the hybrid. He was so full of himself. "It's okay to admit, since I'm here with the lovely Caroline."

"And I'm here with Kol." She reminded him patiently. "Who I want to be here with." Klaus had to admit it stung a bit to hear that, but he didn't let it show. He let it go though. The last thing he wanted to talk about was his brother.

"If you say so, sweetheart. You do look absolutely ravishing in that dress, though." He complimented her. Beth rolled her eyes, but couldn't help, but smile that made Klaus smirk.

"Flattery will get you know where."

Klaus leaned in close to her. "It's not just flattery, it's the truth." He told her seriously. He grinned again when he saw her blushing again and continued to enjoy the rest of their dance.

xxxxx

After the waltz was over, Beth walked over to the side to take a breather as the other couples danced. However, her break was over far too soon because as soon as Caroline saw her, she dragged her off to talk. "Did you see Klaus and Damon's faces?" She asked excitedly. "No, of course, you didn't. You were too busy sucking face with Elijah Junior!"

"I wasn't sucking face. It was just a kiss." Beth defended her actions.

"Yeah in front of half the town! Not that anyone really noticed, just a few people." She assured her. That was very out of character for Beth, who usually wanted to stay away from all the attention, but that was definitely out there. "But Klaus looked pissed, Beth. And Damon was more shocked than anything else." Beth looked over at her, hopeful that she wouldn't take it as bad as them. "Listen, I'm in no position to judge. As long as you're happy and he doesn't hurt you, I'm happy for you."

Beth smiled at her friend, a ton of relief overcame her as she hugged her. "Thank you, Caroline. It's nice to know someone's taking this well." She told her as she pulled back and looked over at Klaus.

"Yeah, needless to say that Klaus was a little upset." She said with a small laugh. Beth looked over at Kol who was speaking with his sister, looking very mischievous.

"Yeah, do you think that the reason Kol's so angry is more than just being mad at Klaus for daggering him or trying to flirt with me?" Beth asked her, curious to what Caroline thought. She had a weird feeling. It felt like the dislike they had for each other was more than just about jealousy about a girl. It felt like it went deeper.

"Well, they are brothers. You know how those triangles form." She smirked looking over at Damon. Beth laughed and nodded in agreement, but she couldn't help but feel as thought there was still something there, but didn't have time to contemplate what it could be when Matt walked over towards the girls.

"Hey, Matt." Beth smiled at him. He was stunned by how Caroline and Beth both looked. They were both wearing beautiful dresses, but for some reason he still couldn't get over how Beth looked.

"Wow, you guys both look great." He complimented his friends who returned the compliment. She looked over and saw Kol looking a bit irritated at Matt. She excused herself from her friends to go over and find him, but she lost him in the crowd.

She felt herself being pulled over to the side, by a pair of familiar hands. She looked up and saw Kol smirking at her. "Not that I'm complaining, darling, but what was that for?" He asked, talking about the kiss on the dance floor. He knew his Elizabeth better than anyone, she wasn't one to make a scene like that.

Beth blushed again, and glanced over at Klaus, who was still looking angry and shocked. It served him right. She knew that he must have saw them. "No, specific reason." Kol chuckled at her blush and wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked away from the main room.

"I'll have you know that I've been waiting for that kiss for over a century." Kol said with a grin and his eyes twinkled, but he was happy. He didn't kiss her first, she kissed him and she liked it. He could tell.

"Would you have waited longer?"

"I would have waited a million years." He told her truthfully.

"Damn, I was hoping for a billion." She teased him with a smile. He chuckled down at her as he brushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear/

"That kiss was amazing." He leaned in close to her so that his hot breath sent shivers down her spine."I would have waited an infinite about of years to feel your lips on mine again." Beth blushed a deep red, which made Kol smile. He gently took her hand and led her away from the guests. He ended up taking her into the living room, where there was a piano. "Do you still play?" He asked her curiously.

She looked up at him in surprise as they walked over to it. "Oh, yeah, whenever I have the chance. I don't really have one right now, though." She told him absentmindedly as they sat down at the bench. Kol couldn't help but smile at her, as her eyes wandered the keys. It was a new piano and he could tell she loved it, by the way her eyes lit up at the sight of it, it made him smile to see her happy.

"Well, play something, darling. You always did have magic fingers." He winked at her making her smile. She hesitated before playing a song familiar to him. Her fingers lightly danced across the keys."Beautiful, as always." He said staring at her as she played. "Mozart, he was always your favorite."

"Yeah, his music, just always seemed to speak to me the most." She told him truthfully. "Do you play?" She asked him curiously. He grinned before lean closer to her and playing alongside her. His fingers moved with ease as he played along with her. He did it so easily she would have thought, he'd have wrote it himself. "Wow, you're amazing."

"That's not the only thing I'm amazing at." He chuckled as she turned red. "Only because I had such an amazing teacher. You made me learn how to play the piano. You actually threatened to move your things over to the other side of the house." He smirked at the memory, making her laugh. She was always stubborn when she wanted something.

"Yeah, that sounds like me," She agreed with a smile as they finished the song. He glanced over at her. Her eyes flickered to his lips as she remembered the tingling feeling that he gave her when they kissed. She never experienced that before and his lips were just there, tempting her. He leaned in first and crashed his lips on hers. She was surprised at first, but she didn't pull back.

Kol deepened the kiss and pressed his hand on her lower back, pulling her closer to him. He could never get enough of her sweet kisses. The day he had seen her, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her like this and he finally had his chance. Beth kissed him back, letting herself melt into his kiss. She sighed as he started kiss down her neck, they heard footsteps coming towards them, making her jump away from him. Caroline and Klaus walked into the room. Kol was glaring daggers at his brother. "Oh, hi, Caroline, Klaus." She nodded at them, as she stood up.

"Just wondering where my brother took off with you, sweetheart. He likes to eat the guests before dessert." He said with a sly grin, making Kol scowl at him.

"Well, Kol's been the perfect gentleman, actually. I hope that you've been the same to Caroline." She retorted. Kol smirked at her. She wasn't going to fall for Klaus' charms so easily and for that he was thankful. He didn't want another brother butting in on his chance with her, not when he just got her back.

Caroline actually felt bad for Klaus. She could tell that he liked Beth, but she liked Kol. Even if she hated everything that he did, she couldn't help but feel bad for him. "Yeah, he has been. He was showing me the horses outside, a minute ago actually." Klaus glanced at her with a hint of surprise, but smiled.

"That was nice of you, brother." Kol said with a fake smile. The hostility between them was obvious between their dates. Caroline gave Beth a confused look, who just gave a small shake of her head.

"I was actually hoping to steal Elizabeth away from you for a minute. I mentioned I would show her a painting that she was interested in." Klaus said with complete politeness in his voice.

"Maybe another time, brother. Elizabeth and I actually were just going to go get a drink." He said sternly. He didn't want to suffocate her, but the last thing he wanted was her alone with his brother. She gently touched his hand and nodded.

"Well, that's okay, because Caroline and I were about to, as well." Klaus said with a smile as he gestured for the ladies to go ahead of him and his brothers. "The toast should be starting soon anyways and Rebekah was looking for you."

"Right, well I should go see her." He said suddenly. Beth was surprised, by how eager he was to go. He needed to see his sister and he knew that she would be safe with Caroline there with her. "I'll see you in just a moment, darling." He kissed Beth's cheek before leaving her with Caroline and Klaus. Klaus walked ahead of the girls and Caroline smirked at her.

"Darling, huh? Sounds like someone is very taken with you." Caroline teased her with a nudge. Klaus tried to ignore them, as he didn't want to hear about how Elizabeth and Kol were getting along a lot more than he thought. Beth laughed with her, but actually smiled. She hoped that was true. She honestly did really like Kol. "And by your hickey, it seems like so are you."

Beth blushed at that and tried to get her hair to hid her neck. She didn't know that Kol actually left a mark on her neck. Knowing him, it was probably on purpose. "It's hardly noticeable, Beth. Just to vampires." She assured her and smirked. Suddenly, she heard crystal ringing as they reached the foyer. Her eyes turned to the staircases where Esther was.

"What did I miss, love?" She turned and saw Kol right next to her. Klaus and Caroline, must have left when they saw him coming towards her. He looked seeming frustrated, but gave her a small smirk. She shrugged.

"Nothing really. Your mother was just about to start the toast."

He nodded, silently turning to his mother. "Good evening, ladies and gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass." Kol turned and handed Beth a glass as he took one himself. "It provides me with no greater joy to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being a part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!" She raised her glass. Kol clinked his glass with Beth's, before they took a sip with the rest of the guests.

"Everything okay?" She asked him worried.

He nodded. "Of course, love. I was just trying to find Rebekah and she was no where to be found." He told her with a smile. He was wondering why Rebekah backed out and decided to take Matt back inside. It wasn't like her to just give up on the plan like that.

"I heard you guys talking earlier about something about breaking your mom's rules. What are you guys planning?" She asked him. He gave her a small grin, that made her nervous. Kol and Rebekah together just spelled out dangerous. "Should I be worried?"

"Of course not." He said assured, but the worry on her face was apparent. She didn't believe him. "Just a little practical joke that Rebekah had planned. You worry too much, darling."

"That's El, for you." They both turned to see Damon coming towards them, looking a bit irritated at something. "She worried about the most trivial things. I need to talk to you." He told her seriously. If Damon was serious, it couldn't have been a good thing. She sighed and nodded.

"I'll be right back." She told Kol and he nodded and let her leave. Damon led her off to the side where no one could interrupt them. She could see that he was getting antsy. "What's the matter, Day? Did something happen. You seem a little restless."

"I'm fine. I just needed to know if you've seen Elena. She kind of ditched me and I have no idea where she went." He said firmly. Beth scoffed and rolled her eyes. She should have known that he would be worried about Elena. It always had something to do with her. If it didn't, then you knew that something was wrong with Damon. "So?"

"Yeah she was with Elijah at the toast. I'm sure she's fine, Damon. She and Elijah seemed to be just talking." She sighed out. Damon ignored her words of comfort. Beth shook her head, annoyed. "Listen, she's in there somewhere. You better go find her, I'm sure she accidentally tripped and needs her guard dog."

She went to talk off but he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back confused. "What up with you, Miss snarky?" He asked her. She seemed to be getting more upset with him lately and he didn't understand why. He's the one who should be upset, since she was the one spending time and going on dates with Original's.

"Nothing, Damon. Absolutely nothing. Why don't you go find Elena and let go of my arm?" She asked him firmly. His grip wasn't that tight, but she hated when he just pulled her around like that.

"I'd let go of her, if I were you, mate." They turned to see Klaus walking towards them, looking angry. As soon as he heard Elizabeth and Damon arguing, he was afraid that she would need his help. He didn't trust him not to lose his temper when he was with her.

"Klaus..."

"No, it's fine. I was just leaving, anyways." Damon snapped at them before walking off. Beth rolled her eyes as he left them.

"Are you okay?" She nodded in reply. "Good, well, since my brother can't be found right now, why don't we go see those paintings I was telling you about?" He suggested. Beth nodded in agreement. She was just glad he wasn't asking her about Damon. Then she realized something.

I don't remember you telling me about any painting, Klaus." She asked him, curiously about what he said about earlier. He grinned, mischievously at her, making her roll her eyes. He led them into a room with paintings all around the wall. There was a huge one in front of a table filled with carefully drawn sketches.

"Wow." She said as she looked at the sketches on the table. There were many of women and some of houses. All were beautifully done. Klaus looked on at her with interest as she went through them. "Did you...Did you do all of these?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I did. These are just a few, though. I actually have one of my landscapes hanging in the Hermitage." He told her. Beth looked at him incredulously to see if he was kidding, but he wasn't. If anyone could get their paintings in one of the oldest museum in the world, it'd be Klaus. As she looked through his art with curiosity, he decided to ask her a question.

"So has Kol try charming you out of your pants, love?" He asked. Beth looked at him in disbelief that he would ask her that. She could tell that it was mostly jealousy, why she didn't know. "Just a simple question."

"No, of course not. Kol's been the perfect date." She defended him.

"I'm sure that he is. Kol is just using your past with him to get into your pants." He told her warningly. "I'm just trying to warn you about that. Kol's quiet the sweet talker."

"He wouldn't do that."

Klaus was frustrated. Even now she trusted his brother, even if she barely knew him. She should trust him enough to believe him. "How do you know, Elizabeth? You've only known him a day."

"Because I feel like I've known him forever. And I can tell that he wouldn't do that to me." She said confidently. She may not have known Kol for a while, but she can tell that he wouldn't do that to her. She liked him and she hoped he like her too.

"People can surprise you." He said vaguely. There seemed to be a double meaning behind his words as he stared at Beth. Beth shook off his words about Kol, though. She wasn't going to let what Klaus say about his brother mess with her thoughts on him. "I care about you, Elizabeth. I just don't want you to do this without knowing what you're getting in to."

"Well, I know that he wouldn't do that. And besides I'm not that easy either."

Klaus chuckled at her. Easy was the last thing that Elizabeth was. "I know you aren't, that's what I like about you." He gave her a sincere smile, that made her blush. It wasn't often that Klaus showed the sweet, kind side to anyone. She understood why, though. He didn't want to be vulnerable.

"Really? And here I thought you liked me for my wit and charm." She teased her with a smile.

"Your charm is another story completely, love."

"I'm sure it is and what exactly is my charm, Klaus ?" She asked with a smile.

"You like to give people, me especially, these eyes. Your eyes could get you the world if you wanted them to, and you wouldn't even have to compel anyone to do it." He told her with a small smile, making her blush as his compliment.

"The world? I don't think even I could get that, by just my eyes." She said with a sheepish smile. He chuckled and shook his head. She didn't' realize how persuasive she was/to him without even trying. Saying no to her was very unlikely.

"Your eyes are mesmerizing, Elizabeth." He told her pushing her hair back so he could see her eyes better. Her green eyes looked up to meet his blue ones. "They always have been."

Elizabeth looked down and cleared her throat as she went back to looking at the sketches. She didn't want to seem like she was flirting with him and then give him the wrong idea."Well, I know who to use them on now, if I ever need anything." Klaus chuckled at that.

"That's for sure, sweetheart."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." She smiled over at him, which he returned. "Did that just work on you? Or did it work on Kol, as well?" She asked him curiously, but that just seemed to have just made him angry.

Klaus grit his teeth. "Everything you did worked on Kol." That was exactly the problem. He hated how in love Elizabeth was in with Kol. Kol wasn't good enough for her. They both knew that. And now it seemed like history was repeating itself, yet again. Beth sighed. She could tell that he and Kol had some bad blood between them.

"And why does that bug you so much?"

Klaus turned to look over at her seriously. "Because he never deserved you." His answer surprised her. She never thought that he would say that, especially about his own brother and her. She knew for a fact that, that was definitely not true.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you were too good for him." He told her with a simple shrug of his shoulders. Beth scoffed that that. She definitely was not too good for Kol or anyone. "You're too good for anyone in this town, Elizabeth. Trust me on that."

Beth gave him a sweet smile. "You're my friend, Klaus. You're bias." She told him, making him chuckle/ He had no idea how wrong she was. He knew better than anyone that Elizabeth deserved someone much better than anyone in this town.

"Have I ever lied to you before?" He asked her.

She thought about that. "Not that I remember." She smiled at him, making him roll his eyes at her. "But, you're not going to come out and say that you're just like any other girl around this town.

"Of course not, because it wouldn't be true." He claimed.

"Sure, Klaus." She scoffed in disbelief.

"I'm not lying to you, Elizabeth. Ask anyone. Face it, sweetheart, you're not normal." He grinned at her, which made her roll her eyes at him. If anyone said differently they would have been lying. Elizabeth was so much more than just normal. She was different. She was extraordinary in every way. That was something that he liked about her.

"Way to make a girl feel good, Klaus."

"I meant that in a good way." He assured her. He stopped and gave her a small smile. "Being normal is overrated, or haven't you hear?"

She let out a small chuckle. "I have heard, but sometimes normal seems like it would be better than whatever the hell that I am."

"Trust me, you're better off being no normal, love. You'd hate it." He smirked at her. He leaned in towards her. "Far too boring for you."

"You don't think I can do boring?" She asked with a smile leaning in.

"No, love, I don't think you could." He laughed out. She laughed too. He knew Elizabeth, very well and he knew that she couldn't ever be boring. She was too adventurous and daring to have just a normal life. That just wasn't like her.

"If you say so."

Klaus smiled and then looked into her eyes seriously. "I say so." He told her. Beth eyes flickered to his, as he stared at her. She took a step back, from him, remembering why the came.

"We should probably get back now. Kol's probably waiting for me."

Klaus cleared his throat and took a step away from her too. "You're right. My brother is never the patient one." He told her about Kol. Beth laughed at that. "Must take after his older brother in that way." She smirked at him as she walked towards the door. Klaus looked over at her, seemingly offended and then followed her out of his art gallery.


	65. A Surprising Development

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I appreciate every last one of them. I love reading your thoughts, and hearing all of your suggestions. I hope you all had a great Christmas! I finally had time to relax and write. This was a favorite of mine to write and I hope you guys love it too. Thank you all again so much:)

A Surprising Development:

As they were walking side by side down the hallways, Klaus thought he heard something. He put his arm out to stop Beth. She looked up at him curiously. "What? What is it, Klaus?" She asked him. He didn't say a word as he took her by the hand and rushed off. He ran them down the hall and near the entrance to the mansion. They walked outside to see Damon punching Kol on the ground. "Damon!" She shouted out for him. Klaus held her back, not wanting her to get hurt. Before she could do anything Damon broke his neck, and his body went limp.

Suddenly, the door opened again and Stefan ran out. "Damon!" He yelled at him and he looked up to see the rest of the Mikaelson's walk out of the house with Elena with them. "Are you crazy?" He asked in disbelief. Beth pulled out of Klaus grip and rushed over to Kol and kneeled besides him, gently putting his head in his lap. It was unnerving to see him dead, even if it wasn't for long.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you insane?" She snapped, looking up at Damon. He glared at Elena, barely glancing at her. She tried shaking Kol a little, but it was no use. He was dead. Elijah walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, telling her he would be okay.

"Maybe a little. Far be it from me to cause a problem." He said with a fake apologetic tone, staring at Elena. She sighed and gave him a disapproving look. Beth didn't understand why he would just attack Kol like that. He barely knew him. Something must have happened for him to just lash out like that. Klaus shook his head at his brother's dead body. He should have known Kol would have gotten himself killed within the first 24 hours out of his coffin.

Klaus and Elijah picked up their younger brother and took him around the back, as not to have the guest question why Kol was incapacitated. Beth followed behind them as they carried him up the backstairs. Elijah could see the concern spread across Elizabeth's face as they brought him into his room and laid him on his bed. "Don't worry about Kol, Elizabeth. This isn't the first time this has happened. He'll wake up soon." He assured her.

"He had it coming eventually, knowing Kol." Klaus commented looking at Kol, unconscious on his bed. Beth rolled her eyes at him. Elijah sighed at his brother's comment as Elizabeth took a seat next to Kol. "You might as well come back later, there's no telling when he'll wake up, love."

"Or you're more than welcome to stay and wait." Elijah offered too, throwing a glare to his brother.

"I'll stay, thanks." She agreed with the eldest. Klaus went to argue with her, but Elijah was already pushing him out of the door. He didn't need them to start bickering. If she wanted to stay, he wasn't going to stop her. "Thank you, Elijah." She smiled over at him. He gave her a small nod, before closing the door behind him.

Beth sighed as she sat down on a chair by Kol's bed. She looked around the room. It was pretty standard. Beth knew that probably Klaus or Rebekah must have put the room together. There was a giant king bed against the wall of the bed with silk sheets. A dresser and a couch off to the side. A mirror was against the wall and a small balcony to the left of the bed. Walking over to his dresser, she saw a picture on top. It was of her. She was smiling happily, probably at him. She smiled seeing it as she sat back down at the chair, yawning from fatigue, she put her hair up in a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes. Beth rested her eyes, while waiting for Kol to wake up.

Twenty minutes later, color started returning to the young Mikaelson's face as he woke up. He groaned lowly as he slowly sat up. His first thought was to find Damon Salvatore and rip his head off, but then he saw Elizabeth sitting in the chair, sleeping. He smiled at her peaceful breathing in and out. It reminded him of the times she would always wait for him to awake when he did something to get himself killed..

_Kol woke up and stretched out his muscles. Elizabeth was facing the window in her white nightgown, looking out towards the lake. He smiled over at her as she turned around to see he woke up. "What happened, love? I just remember talking with Nik and then I'm here." He gestured to his bed as he pushed the sheets off of his body. It was still pretty late._

S_he turned to sit down on the bed next to him. "Oh, you two being the imbecile that you are got into a conflict with Niklaus about me leaving to go out of the country with him and lost, and got your neck snapped." She told him, her voice filled with irritation. She hated that they both were fighting over her. It wasn't either of their choices and they didn't have a right to decide for her. Kol looked at her confused. He thought that she would be happy that he defended her. She sighed. "I appreciate you standing up for me, but it's my decision and you shouldn't have fought with Klaus, especially about me."_

"_That's the perfect reason to fight with Nik, sweetheart." He told her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He wasn't going to let his brother take Elizabeth away from him, alone. Not if he had a say about it. He knew how Nik was about witches and Elizabeth seemed to be his new obsession. "Don't worry about it, love. Nik and I are always looking for a reason to fight."_

"_My best friend, Damon back home and his brother are always fighting over this one girl. I don't want it to be the same with you and Niklaus." She said softly. She didn't want their family to split up, over her. She had come to love them all and didn't want to ruin what they had. _

_Kol let out a small laugh as he sat up straight. "We've been alive for centuries, love. We're stuck together, we all know that, but we're siblings. We fight." He assured her. She never had siblings so she didn't exactly understand. They may fight differently than normal siblings, but it was the same to them._

"_I know that," Elizabeth sighed out. "But I don't want you guys to make each other angry and he does to you, what he did to your older brother." She said. _

_Kol scoffed about his older brother. "He daggered Finn because he wanted to die. I, on the other hand, love what I am and what I have." He assured her. He smiled and took her hand gently. "Or rather, who I have." Elizabeth smile at Kol. She loved when he was sweet. He didn't show that a lot to her while they were around the others, but it was fine to her. It made these moments feel more special. She wrapped her arm around his neck._

"_You know Klaus though, Kol. I can't bear the to lose you, over something as stupid as an argument over me."_

_Kol gently smoothed down her hair. "I wouldn't do anything that'll take me away from you, Elizabeth." He told her sincerely. That would be the last thing that he wanted. He cared about Elizabeth, more than he thought was possible. _

"_Good." She kissed his cheek. "And as for me leaving? Once again, that's my decision." She smiled standing up from his bed. Kol groaned and fell back on his pillows._

"_So bloody stubborn."_

_Elizabeth laughed at his dramatics. "I'm not stubborn, Kol. I just know that I want to make my own decisions." She said. _

_Kol gave her a wicked grin, sitting up. "Would one of those decisions be to sleep in this bed with me? Even if it's only that, sleeping?" He asked with a waggle of his eyebrows, making her laugh at him. She sat down at the edge of his bed and let out a yawn. _

"_You really want to sleep after Klaus just killed you?"_

_He grinned at her. "Well, no, I'd rather be doing a different activity, but if it means that you'll stay than I will." He said. She hesitated a moment before climbing in with him, to his delight_

"_This doesn't mean I'm not leaving tomorrow." She reminded him as she lay on her side facing him. He stroked her cheek gently. He loved these nights. Even if she wasn't ready to take the next step with him, he just loved having her close to him, while they slept. He shrugged._

"_We'll deal with it when the time comes."_

"_Do you want to come with me?" _

_Kol was surprised by her offer. She was very clear on not wanting to be coddled, but she could tell that it was bothering him. The last thing she wanted him to do was worry about her. "Just to make sure that you're safe. I know how Nik is when he's stuck on his obsessions." He explained._

"_I know that, but this isn't the first time that I've been anywhere alone with Niklaus." She reminded him. He grit his teeth in memory. Each time he was positive it was to anger him. She rolled her eyes at him. "You have to stop being so jealous."_

_Kol sighed and then have her a small grin. "However will you convince me not to be?" He asked. She rolled her eyes, but kiss him all the same. She went to pull back, but he deepened the kiss making her want more. Her kisses were addictive to him. And she couldn't help, but kiss him back every time. His kisses were passionate, but not demanding. They got more into it and somehow she ended up in his lap as her hand threaded through his dark hair. His hands started creeping up her bare leg, when she pulled back breathlessly. _

"_I need a breather."She said with a smile as she went to get off of his lap. He stopped her though. Even if she didn't want to push it, he still didn't want her to go anywhere just yet. _

"_Well, what do you want to do?"_

_She shrugged and laid down on his chest. "I should go pack, but I'm really tired, actually." She sighed out. He stroke back her hair and kissed the top of her head gently._

"_Then sleep. We'll pack in the morning." He assured her._

"_Will you read to me?" She asked him softly looking up at him. She liked listening to him talk while she slept. There was something comforting about Kol being there with her. She felt warm and safe. "Until I fall asleep? Your voice is soothing."_

_Kol held her closer and smile down at her. "Of course, love. What story?"_

_She twisted around, until she grabbed the book on his nightstand that she left from the other day. Grimm's fairy tales. "The one you gave me for my birthday." She reminded him as she handed to him. He chuckled as she adjusted to lay on his chest and started reading the fairy tale as she drifted off to sleep in the comfort of his embrace. _

Beth started to stir from her nap when she heard sheets rustling. She looked up and saw Kol smiling over at her. "A beautiful face to wake up to, I can't complain about that." He grinned at her. She smiled back and ran over to hug him. He hugged her back without a thought. She was just glad that he was awake, finally. "It's okay, darling. Just a little snap of the neck. I'm quite all right."

"I'm just glad that you're awake. I was so worried about you." She told him seriously as she pulled back. He gave her a small smile as he took her hand in his. "Why did Damon do that to you, anyways?"

"Well, about that..." He said with a mischievous grin. Beth gave him a look, telling him to go on. He hesitated before went on. "I kind of broke the quarterback's hand and then Salvatore came out of nowhere and started to beat up on me, love."

Beth's jaw dropped as she stood up straight. "You broke Matt's hand? Why would you do that, Kol?"

"It was a handshake! It's not my fault that he doesn't have a strong enough grip."

"He's human! You can't just do that to him, Kol!" She shouted at him. "Wait...that was what you and Rebekah were talking about earlier, wasn't it? You were saying something about breaking your mom's rules and you were planning to hurt Matt." He shrugged. " I asked you about that and you lied!"

"Lying may be a strong word, I think it was more like, not telling you the whole truth." He suggested with a nod. She scoffed and hit him with a nearby pillow. "Violence, Elizabeth? I'm shocked at you."

She rolled her eyes and went to hit him again with the pillow, but he grabbed it and stood up before she snap it back and used it to pull her to close to him, so that there was barely any space between them. Kol looked up at her with an amused smirk on his face. For some reason it made her heart race. "No, don't look at me like that, Kol. I'm serious. I'm mad at you."

"And how's that working out for you?" He asked smirking as he leaned in closer, looking at her with his deep dark eyes. She sighed and shook her head. She couldn't let him get out of this so easily, even if she wanted to.

"Stop trying to be charming, it's annoying. I'm still angry at you."

He nodded in agreement, but kiss her collarbone, sending a shiver down her spine. He trailed his kisses up her neck, making her sigh in content. "Tell me...how that...works out...for you." He said in between kisses. She shouldn't have been enjoying it about him telling her, he broke Matt's hand, but he couldn't help it.

"Stop, trying to distract me." She warned him. He grinned against her skin and placed another soft, lingering kiss there.

"Is it working?"

Beth made herself push him away, even if she didn't want him to stop kissing her. "Nope. Kol, stop, ok? Just listen to me." She said as sternly as she could. She hoped that he agreed, because it was hard to resist his kisses. He sighed and pulled back.

"Fine." He said crossing his arms.

She shook her head. "No, no way. You don't get to be annoyed. You broke Matt's hand, Kol! It's broke! It doesn't heal like vampire's do. He has a broken hand. And on top of that you lied to me!" She told him, feeling hurt. Kol looked guilty. He shouldn't have lied to her, he knew that, but Matt made him angry.

Kol sighed. "Rebekah needed my help and he was flirting with you." He defended his actions. He saw the way Matt was looking at her and he didn't like it. After Rebekah told her about them being together at one point, it just made him that much more angry.

Beth scoffed. "He wasn't flirting with me. He just said that I look great and he said the same thing to Caroline. He was just being nice."

Kol scoffed at her. He should have known that she would have denied it,even if it was as clear as day. One thing that Elizabeth was, was oblivious when it came to men liking her. She never saw it, but everyone else did, especially him and he didn't like it. "He was looking at you with those eyes." He told her seriously.

"What eyes?"

"The loving eyes. He wanted you." He told her simply. He knew that look anywhere. He often wore it when he was around her. It wasn't Matt's fault that he liked Elizabeth, but he should have known better than to start flirting with her, especially when she wasn't there with him.

"There were no eyes." She laughed out. Matt wanting her, sounded completely unrealistic, after everything that happened. He was just a friend to her. "He doesn't want me, Kol."

Kol rolled his eyes at her. "That's a lie. No one can ever not want you, Elizabeth. It's impossible." He said sincerely. Beth blushed and looked down at that.

"You can't get out of this with compliments."

Kol tilted her chin up so that she was looking straight at him and pushed back a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "It's the truth," He said with a small hopeful smile on his face. Beth sighed, not being able to stay mad at him.

"Kol, I'm here with you, because I want to be with you, not anyone else. Just please don't hurt him anymore. No matter what happened in the past." She pleaded with him. Matt was still her friend and she didn't want anything to happen to him. And knowing Kol, he probably would have done worst to him, if Damon didn't stop him last night. Kol rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement. "I'm serious, that goes for all of my friend. Please, just don't hurt them." She asked him.

"And if they hurt me first?"

Beth hesitated. He would have a reason, but she still couldn't stand by and let him hurt them. "Then let me handle them? Please?" He sighed and nodded.

He looked into her eyes. "And if they hurt you?" He asked her. He could deal with someone hurt him. He could let that go, but someone hurting Elizabeth was out of the question. They shouldn't be able to get away with that, friend or not.

"Then I'll deal with it." She told him seriously/

Kol rolled his eyes at her. "As stubborn as ever, I see." He commented. He should have known that even if her friends hurt her, she'd protect them. It was admirable of her, but in a frustrating and annoying way when he couldn't make them pay. She took a seat next to him.

"I'm not stubborn."

He grinned over at her. "You are so bloody stubborn." He contradicted her.

Beth laughed. "I'm not bloody stubborn." She argued mimicking his accent, but it came out sounding wrong. Kol laughed at her. She had beer been able to copy the British accent.

"I love when you try to talk English to me."

"Try? I can totally talk Engish." She claimed with a nod.

Kol leaned in towards her and smirked as he gave her a kiss. "Love your awful at it." She rolled her eyes, but kissed him leaving the kiss a bit more lingering than his, making him want more.

"Agree to disagree."

He grinned. "I can deal with that." He told her kissing her again. His lips sent a feeling of warmth through her as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. She sighed into the kiss, before remembering why else she was mad at him. She pulled back from the kiss to look at him.

"Another thing, Kol." She told him sitting up and he looked at her concerned as he did the same. "No more lies. I hate being lied to, that's happened enough times and I want to be able to trust you." She really did. She could tell that she was falling for Kol and she did want to trust him without later regretting that choice.

"I give you my word, Elizabeth. No more lies." He promised her seriously. He was going to make sure to stick to that promise. He wasn't going to lose her like last time, not now that he had his second chance. She smiled leaning her forehead on his and he touched her cheek. "Thank you, Kol." He kissed her forehead. "No problem, sweetheart."

"It's late. I should leave now." She sighed as she stood up. He grabbed her hand to stop her. He knew that he shouldn't push it, but he wasn't ready for her to just leave yet. Even if they spent practically the whole night together, he still wanted to be with her.

"Stay." He asked her quietly, surprising both of them. He could see the apparent confusion her face, making him smile at how adorable she looked. 'I don't want to say goodbye to you."

That surprised her, but she had to admit that she didn't exactly want to leave either. She let out a small awkward cough, clearing her throat. "Where would I sleep?" She asked him.

"Right here, of course." He said with a smirk of mischief.

"Um, there? In the bed...with you?" She asked blushing.

He chuckled. "Well, not naked, love, but yes in the bed with me." He smirked at her. Seeing the blush creep up a little more on her face, made him grin at her. She hesitated for a moment. It was fast, but she didn't want to leave either.

"Um, okay. D-do you have anything that I can wear? Just for tonight?" She asked him looking down. Beth didn't really want to sleep in her beautiful dress and ruin it. And she knew that they probably had tons of clothes in the house, their had to be something that she could wear while she slept.

Kol grinned at her as he headed over to the dresser. She walked over with him as he rifled through the clothes. "I don't really know what's in here. Rebekah did my shopping for me." He explained to her as he was looking through the shirts.

She helped him go through them to find something to wear. "Knowing Rebekah, she probably got you ever item in the store." She said and Kol laughed in agreement. That sounded like his sister. "Luckily the clothes aren't too different than from a century ago."

"I'm just glad that those puffed out sleeves are gone." He chuckled as he watched her go through the drawers. "Those were bloody awful."

She laughed at that. "I couldn't really imagine you with the puffy type of sleeves. Seems a little bit too pirates of the Caribbean for you." Beth commented with a shrug as she looked over at him. He seemed to be confused at that reference "Um, it's a movie. You know like a moving picture except that they now have them in color and the actors talk."

He laughed. "That's right. I believe that Rebekah mentioned them to me. Are they any good? These pirate movies you're talking about?" He asked her curiously. "You know that Nik and Elijah taught me swordplay and Nik and I taught you how to fight, properly anyways." She rolled her eyes as he smirked at her.

"Really? Maybe we can watch the movie and then later you can reteach me how to use a sword. If you want."

Kol smiled at her. "I'd like that." Anything that allowed him to spend more time with his Elizabeth, he'd definitely take. He's been too long without her and he just wanted to be with her, whenever he could.

She cleared her throat. "Ok, these are sweatpants." She held them up and handed the clothing to him "You usually wear them to bed or when you're just around the house. This the a night shirt. It's pretty simple." She told him with a sigh.

He grinned at her. "You take the shirt. I hate feeling too restricted while I'm sleeping. I've been sleeping in a suit for a century." He reminded her as he passed her the shirt. It was big enough to look like a dress on her, "You can undress the bathroom, if you're not comfortable changing in here with me. Though, I'd love to be of assistance, if you need it." He said with a mischievous tone to his voice.

Beth blushed, but rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. Just turn around." She warned him. Kol smirked, but covered his eyes and slowly turned around, making her roll her eyes at him again, as she quickly slipped out of the dress and into the shirt. "You're so dramatic, I'm already done."

"You're almost as fast as me, love." He smirked at her. She realized that he had quickly put on the sweatpants too while she was changing. Kol was now taking in her shirt, that still managed to leave her legs bare. His eyes filled with hunger looked her up and down. He pulled himself away from them to see her blushing, making him grin.

"Yeah, well. I'm just cold I guess." She shrugged as she sat down on the bed. Beth got herself comfortable under the covers as Kol shed his top. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help, but stare. For someone that's been asleep for over a century, he was ripped. His toned muscles were evident as he was shirtless. Kol smirked when he saw her staring, but she quickly turned away when he caught her eyes, making him chuckle.

"Is that your way of asking me for my warm embrace tonight?" He asked her waggling his eyebrows, making her smile and roll her eyes. He got into the bed on the other side and turned to face her.

"No, that's my way of asking you not to steal all the covers tonight."

Kol chuckled as she laid down besides him and he unexpectedly wrapped his arms around her, lovingly and nuzzled her neck making her laugh from the ticklish feeling she had. "Won't need to, darling, as long as you're on my side of the bed." He told her

She smiled up at him. "You're surprisingly warm for a vampire." She commented.

"I can be even warmer, if you like." He offered with a wicked grin. She turned red at his suggestion and looked away.

"I'm good." She said quickly Kol smiled at her and kissed the corner of her mouth. "We'll go as slow, or as fast, as you want, love." He promised her. He wanted her to be comfortable with him and if she didn't want to rush anything, then they wouldn't.

"You'd do that for me?" She asked him surprised. It just seemed that he was more into rushing into everything.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "I would gladly travel the ends of the world for you, Elizabeth. Of course I'd do that for you." He said with a smile as she kiss him softly on the lips as a thanks. Beth yawned. She knew she should sleep so she could wake up to get back, before anyone worried about her. Kol slightly tightened his hold on her, as she adjusted herself so she was facing him. "Get some rest, love."

"All right. If I wake up, just ignore me. Sometimes I have nightmares." She said with her eyes closed. Kol looked over at her worried. It concerned him that she was having nightmares. He stroked back her hair and her eyes opened. "Nightmares, love? What are they about?" Beth tensed at that question. She really didn't want to talk about them too much in detail.

"Dying. Some faceless person always killed me."

Beth could see that angered him for some reason. It was like that it was someone else's fault that she was dreaming about this, but the look of anger left to replace with a look of determination. "That's not going to happen." He promised her seriously. "If you dream of it again, I'll change the dream. I'll always be there to protect you. Even when you don't want me to be."

She smiled at him, in surprise. It wasn't every day that someone said that to her, but he looked down at her seriously and she could tell that he meant every word. She took his hand in her's. "Thank you, Kol." She smiled at him. He returned the smile and kissed the top of her head as she nestled it into his chest and he rested his cheek on the top of her head. He gently stroked her hair as she fell asleep.

xxxxx

_She was in the room again. The same one that felt familiar, but she didn't remember where it was from. Beth walked tried to walk out, but she saw that there were no doors. It was all wall. That was impossible she walked around the room and saw there were no windows. Beth was breathing heavily, as she heard someone whisper her name, hauntingly. It sounded like a warning though, but there was no one there. Beth turned quickly and was faced with the faceless man and he rushed towards her as she screamed and snapped her neck._

"No!" Beth woke up gasping for air, realizing she was still in bed.

"Elizabeth." Kol said her name concerned. He had tried to wake her up when he felt her thrashing around, but with no luck. She was shaking as though she had seen a ghost as she looked around to make sure she was still in his room. Her head was pounding though. "Hey, come here, love. It's all right," He wrapped an arm around her as she shook and kissed the top of her head trying to calm her down. "Breathe, lover. It was just a nightmare. It's going to be just fine." He promised her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head as her heart started to slow down, but her head was still hurting. They both lied back down with Kol's arm still around her. "Just relax, Elizabeth. Try to go back to sleep, I promise that you won't have that nightmare again." He told her seriously, and she felt as though she could believe him. She rested herself against him as he smoothed her hair back and just waited for her to drift off, slipping her into a more pleasant dream than her nightmare. Kol was pleased when he saw her smiling in her sleep as he fell back asleep next to her, keeping his arms wrapped around her protectively.

xxxxx

Finn crept into his brother's bed room, making no noise. In the bed, was Kol with his arm around the waist of Elizabeth. They were both sleeping soundly. He was lucky that she wore her talisman on her wrist for the ball, or he never would have gotten close enough to her neck. Finn almost felt bad for what he was doing. He never seen his little brother so protective of this one girl. He was usually charming and sarcastic, in every aspect, but he'd look at the girl, as though she was the only one in the room. The way he held her, he could tell that he loved her very much. It reminded him of his night's with his own love, but he shook that out of his head as he slipped out of the room as Elizabeth turned over in her sleep and Kol subconsciously held her closer.


	66. An Odd Morning

An Odd Morning:

Beth's eyes fluttered open to meet Kol's. He smiled down at her. "Good morning, beautiful." He greeted her. She smiled up at him, tiredly and laid back down on his chest, as he breathed in her vanilla like scent. And Kol wasn't arguing, he loved that she was so close to him too. Her head was pounding, but she tried to ignore it, though Kol could see the look of pain on her face.

"Morning." She replied. He continued to stroke her hair absentmindedly as she slowly tried to wake up, before remembering where she was and sitting up. "Oh God, what time is it?" She asked jumping out of the bed. She looked around and saw a clock hanging in the corner reading noon. "Oh no! Why didn't you wake me?" She asked as she scrambled to find her shoes. He had a smug grin at his face, that made her hit him with a pillow, making him chuckle. "Alaric is going to kill me. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I was having too much fun watching you sleep."

Beth rolled her eyes and ran around trying to find her phone. "How is this fun? It's noon. I haven't called Alaric, who was supposed to come home today and I can't find my stupid phone!" She shouted frustrated as she began to look under the bed.

"I already, what is it called...texted the emergency numbers." He told her as he turned her phone in his hand. She looked up to see him looking at him with a perplexed expression on his face. "This history teacher and company are aware that you're all right and just slept in."

Beth kneeled back on the bed. "Wait, what? Since when do you know how to text? Or what texting is?" She asked him confused. From what she understood, Kol knew the minimum on how to work anything from this century.

Kol shrugged as he handed her, her phone back. "I hae Elijah do it. This thing is so bloody complicated. I would have had Rebekah do it, but similar to you, she didn't come home last night, the strumpet." He commented. Beth bit back a laugh and settled for hitting his arm.

"Bekah's not a strumpet, don't be an ass. You didn't have Elijah say that I was here, did you? Ric would have a heart attack." She told him, truthfully. If Ric knew that she was out with a guy, let alone an Original, she didn't even want to think about what he would do to Kol.

Kol chuckled at her worried expression. It always amused him when she started freaking out. He pushed back her hair from her face and kiss her cheek. "I told them that you were with the darling Caroline. Satisfied, love?"

Beth smiled and sighed in relief, before lying back down on the comfy bed. "Very. Thank you and I'll have to thank Elijah too. Why didn't you wake me up?" Kol pulled her back into his arms, and she laid down on his chest, making him smile.

"Because you looked too peaceful sleeping. It would have been a crime to wake you, especially after your nightmare." He told her, stroking her hair back, absentmindedly. She smiled up at him, remembering him taking away her nightmare.

"Thank you for that, by the way."

Kol kissed the top of her head. "It was nothing, darling. As long as you got the rest you needed."

"How long have you been up anyways?" She asked him curiously. If he had brought the phone to Elijah, she knew that he would have had to have been up for a while. He was even dressed in jeans and sadly, a long sleeve shirt.

"Only for about an hour." He shrugged. He didn't really notice the time when he watched her sleep.

"An hour? I would have woken up, if I had known." She told him apologetically.

"It's all right, darling. You needed to sleep, besides your cute when you're sleep." He smiled at her, making her blush.

"Stalker." She teased him, making him roll his eyes.

"It's considered sweet, love." He told her. She smiled and kissed his cheek, to assure him she was joking. "Please, just tell me that I didn't snore." She asked him hopefully. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass herself by snoring loudly with Kol besides her.

"No snoring, just breathing. I swear. Though, there might have been a bit of drool." He admitted with a smirk. Beth laughed and hit him, knowing he was kidding with her. He chuckled. "I don't blame you, darling. You must have been dreaming about me."

"You're so modest." She said sarcastically. He chuckled and winked down at her. "Thank you for last night though." She thanked him with a smile. Other than the nightmare, she actually got some rest and she knew it had to do with Kol being there. He kissed the top of her head. She slowly got out of bed and stretched. "I should probably get going though."

He stood up with a frown on his face. "You don't have to leave just yet." He told her as she looked around for her shoes. He spun her around and she fell into his arms. He had a wicked smile on his face. "You could always stay for a little bit longer." He gave her a small kiss and pulled back all too soon, making her want more.

She nodded. "I could, but I don't think you'd want me to stick around." She teased him and he smirked.

"Shall I convince you that I require your presence, darling?" He asked leaning in. She smiled as his lips crashed onto hers. Beth melted into the kiss as he pulled her closer to him, making her sigh and thread her fingers through his dark thick hair. Kol kissed her cheek and jaw, trailing kisses down her throat when the door slowly opened, making her jump away from him in surprise.

Kol groaned in irritation at the unwelcome visitor. It was who he expected would come into his room unannounced. Klaus. "Kol, I need..." He trailed off seeing Elizabeth blushing deeply, in Kol's shirt and Kol standing slightly in front of him looking obviously annoyed. Beth looked down seeing Klaus there. "Well, that didn't take long, did it?" He raised his eyebrows at Elizabeth, making her turn red.

She went to explain that she just slept, when Kol stepped in. "No, it didn't, brother." He agreed smugly. "Now, if you don't mind, Elizabeth could use some privacy while she dresses? I'll be down in a minute for whatever you need me for." He nodded and gave Beth a smirk before sauntering off. Knowing her, she wasn't going to sleep with him that night, but he did enjoy making her flustered. As soon as Kol closed the door, Beth slapped his arm harder than he though. "Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?"

"No, it didn't?" She repeated what she was saying. Swatting his arm again, furious, she crossed her arms and sat back down on the bed. "You made it sound like we slept together!"

"We, technically, we did sleep together, love." He grinned at her, making her roll her eyes at him. Leave it to him, to make it into a joke, like he always did.

"Yes, but you made it seem like all you had to do was compliment me and then I just hopped into bed with you."

Kol scoffed at that. "Believe me, I know that it would take far more than just that to get you even near the bed, in that way, love. Nik knows that as well as I do." He assured her. It was true, they both knew that Elizabeth wasn't casual that way. It was just nice to see the shock looked on his face.

Beth just rolled her eyes. "Then why did you say that?"

He sighed as he took a seat next to her. "Because he gets under my skin, Elizabeth. He makes it seem as though he's better than me, better for you and I can't help myself and prove him wrong." He told her truthfully. Beth was surprised at his admitting that. She never would have thought he would say something like that, he seemed all too confident.

"That's not true. You know it's not, Kol. Klaus can just be kind of an ass sometimes." She told him taking his hand with a small smile.

He gave her a sad smile, but shook his head. "It's always been that way, Elizabeth. I don't deserve you, but neither does he. I don't want him to tempt you to the point where, once again, I lose you again." Beth gently made him look at her.

"That's for me to decide. And you're not going to lose me, I can ignore Klaus, Kol. He's a friend though and your brother, so maybe you could get along too?" She asked him hopefully. He gave her a look of disbelief "And don't worry about him tempting me. I don't want to be with him, I want to be with you." She reminded him softly, making him smile at her.

Kol gently touched her face, making her smile. "I want to be with you, too Elizabeth." He leaned and slowly kissed her, making her smile into the kiss as she reciprocated it. "I'd like to take you on an actual date, if that's alright with you?"

"That's very all right with me." She replied with a smile.

He grinned at her. "I thought that it might be." She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled nonetheless. The vulnerable Kol was gone, replaced by the cocky, familiar Kol. He leaned down to kiss her neck, making her giggle as she gently pushed him off to get up.

"What are we going to do on this date?" She asked as she looked around for her phone.

"Baseball." He told her simply, making her raise her eyebrows, curiously. That was kind of random, but it somehow fit him. "We used to play all the time, before. It was one of out favorite pastimes. We'll do it soon." He promised. She nodded in agreement. He leaned into kiss her again, but she kissed him quickly before pulling back.

"Time to get up." She reminded him, making him groan.

20 minutes later, Kol had borrowed some of Rebekah's jeans to wear with his shirt, who mysteriously wasn't home yet, for Beth to wear and gave her privacy so that she could dress. She decided to wear that until Rebekah came back and she could properly ask for clothes. He waited downstairs for her to come out. Beth hoped that when she came downstairs, the brothers wouldn't be fighting or there wouldn't be a repeat of the previous night with one or both of their necks snapped out of anger.

As Beth was about to walk downstairs, her phone rang. "What is it, Damon?" She sighed. She really didn't want to talk to him, after how he was acting last night.

"Where are you? I need to talk to you?" Damon told her urgently. He wanted to make sure she wasn't with any of the original's. After hearing what Elena said about Esther's plan, the last thing she wanted was for her to get in the middle of that.

"I can't do this right now."

"El, stop being stubborn, just where are you?"

"None of your business and I'm being stubborn? You snapped Kol's neck last night, forgive me for not being overjoyed to talk to you. I have to go." She snapped at him, hanging up but no before hearing Damon getting mad.

Beth walked downstairs and stood in the hallway when she heard a familiar voice. "I told you, brother, that you have nothing to worry about. It won't happen again. I had no choice before." Klaus told Kol, and Beth could tell by the sound of his voice, he was gritting his teeth. She stopped in her tracks to hear Kol's response.

"Forgive me, if you're bloody promises aren't exactly reassuring. If you ever lay another hand on her, I may not be able to kill you, but I promise I will make you regret it." Kol snapped back. Beth was surprised by his viscous tone. Kol's playfulness was replaced by a protective and dangerous voice. It was the spine-chilling feeling you got when you knew that you didn't mess with that person, because you'd end up dead. Klaus knew that too.

"I won't. You have my word."

Beth decided to interrupt, before it got ugly. She walked into the living room, where Klaus was sketching on the couch and Kol was sitting across from him, he immediately smiled when he saw her, ridding any evidence that he was the least bit upset. "Afternoon, Elizabeth." Klaus greeted her, barely glancing at her and she walked over to Kol. "Enjoy your sleepover?" He asked, making her blush and stick her tongue out at him.

"I know that I did." Kol grinned at her. "Afternoon, darling. She rolled her eyes at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist protectively and pulled her gently into his lap. Beth didn't move, deciding she was comfortable there. Klaus barely looked a them. Kol placed his chin on her shoulder. "So, what's on the schedule for today, love?" He asked her.

"Um, I don't know. Did you just want to walk around the town and maybe go to the grill?" She suggested leaning back into his embrace as she yawned and covered her mouth. Somehow, she still felt a little tired from last night, even though she slept late. Klaus noticed that action.

"I don't suppose you got any sleep, love. Kol has a horrible habit of snoring."

Beth couldn't help, but giggle, making Kol glare at his older brother. "We were actually busy with other activities, brother." He informed him and Beth blushed. Before she could shed some light on the subject, Klaus replied.

"I think I would have heard said 'activities', brother and you know what? I didn't hear a thing." He told him

"Maybe you weren't listening, Nik."

"We're in a house full of vampires, Kol. Believe me, we would have heard you." He informed him. Inside, he was thankful that he didn't hear anything. He knew that Elizabeth wouldn't just sleep with his brother, but he didn't like seeing them so comfortable together either.

"Because nothing happened. Right, Kol?" She asked flashing a look over to him. They both knew that nothing did happen, but still didn't like the fact that he was implying that it did, even if it was just to Klaus.

He groaned, knowing she'd be angry. "Right, but not for the lack of trying,"

Klaus grinned at Elizabeth, who rolled her eyes at Kol. "Shot him down, sweetheart?" He asked and she couldn't help, but smile back at him. "That's my girl." Kol shot him a dark look that would scare a grown man.

"She's not your girl, brother."

"You're right, Kol. She's my witch." He smirked at his brother.

"Do you both realize this is the 21st century right? Women aren't just objects. I'm no one's anything." She shot at both of them. Klaus held up his hands in surrender, backing off.

Kol kissed her quickly. "Of course you aren't, love. That's what I was just about to tell my brother." He assured her making a smile creep up on her face as she rolled her eyes and gave him a small kiss back, letting her lips linger on his.

"No you weren't, but nice try."

He grinned up at her, making her smile, wider. "What can I say? You bring out the good in me, darling."

Beth smiled down at him, feeling the butterflies in her stomach once more as he looked at her. "Sucking up gets you nowhere, but again, nice try." She praised him as she gave him a quick kiss, but Kol pulled her back to him and deepened the kiss before pulling back, and making Beth feel slightly flustered.

Klaus' grip tightened on his pencil as he tried to concentrate back on his sketch instead of his brother and Elizabeth. Kol grinned. "Rebekah's here." He announced. He kissed Elizabeth's cheek before picking her up and placing her on the chair and standing up himself. "Well, well, well, there's our girl." He smirked as he stepped in front of Rebekah's path as she walked into the room, still wearing last night's green dress. She tried to move past, but he wouldn't let her.

"Get out of my way, Kol."

"Out all night, what a scandal/" He teased his sister and stopped her from leaving. "I trust you did better than that commoner, Matt, was it?" He antagonized her. Beth rolled her eyes at him.

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth!" Rebekah snapped at her older brother. Klaus just smirked at his younger sibling's banter. Kol just grinned up at her, as she pushed him out of the way. "Don't start, Nik." She warned him.

"I didn't say anything." He smirked.

"I'm bored." He announced as he casually picked Beth up and sat her back on his lap as he sat down. He glanced at Rebekah and grinned. "Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun." He told Klaus. Beth hit his arm. "I need entertainment."

"What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it." He gestured towards the door. The last thing he wanted was to witness Elizabeth and Kol getting friendlier with each other, than they were already. Kol was about to agree and leave with Beth, when she threw him a look, saying to be nice.

He sighed dramatically. "It's no fun to go alone. Join us, Nik." He asked. Klaus barely looked at him. "Besides it's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart." He told him. Klaus looked up at them and Beth smile over at him, hopefully. He sighed and laid down his sketch.

"Okay."

"I'll get you something to wear, you boys can wait here." Rebekah commanded her brothers as Beth stood up. Kol's eyes followed her as she left the room, a faint smiled appeared on his face in memory.

_Kol walked down the hallway, near the library, stopping when he heard the familiar voice of his sister and Elizabeth. He stopped a few steps away from the door, eavesdropping on the conversation."Believe it or not, Rebekah, Your brother was surprisingly a gentleman. He didn't even try and bed me, like you'd think." Elizabeth told her as she sat down at the chair near the bookcase. "This is our 6th date together. What do you think his motive is?"_

_Rebekah laughed. "To get you to actually care for him, I would think." She knew her brother and he seemed to actually be trying to get Elizabeth to like him, Something that he hasn't really cared about in a while._

"_Kol doesn't care what I think about him." Elizabeth shook her head._

"_What does that mean for the two of you then?"_

_Elizabeth sighed. "I honestly have no idea, Beks. I mean he's all sarcastic and annoying one moment and then something just changed and he's all sweet and caring." She admitted. The attitude changed was different and unlike Kol._

_Rebekah sighed dramatically. "Maybe because he has actual feelings for you and wanted to really try."_

_Elizabeth thought about that for a moment. "Nope, that can't possibly be it." Both of the girls laughed as Kol scowled and began to walk away before hearing Elizabeth speak again. "He did give me a rose, though, while we were walking about the lake."_

"_My brother seems to be trying hard to win your heart, Elizabeth." She smiled at her. Elizabeth hesitated, but nodded, still slightly unconvinced. "Trust me, Elizabeth. Kol may play with his food more often than he should, but it's different with you. He actually seems to be trying with you, and that's something he hasn't done with one of his games."_

"_You're probably right. You are his sister, you know him better than anyone. And I actually like him." She admitted softly. Kol perked up hearing that with a smile. Rebekah gave her a knowing grin._

"_You do?"_

_Elizabeth blushed. "Yes. I don't know, Rebekah. He's sometimes confusing and purposely irritating. But there are those other times where he's genuinely sweet and charming and he makes me laugh, even when I'm upset. And there's hardly anyone one can do that."_

_Rebekah laughed. "You sound as thought you're in love, Elizabeth." She teased her, Elizabeth blushed and rolled her eyes, but didn't answer her friend. "You do love him, don't you? It's all over your face." She smiled excitedly._

"_You're hallucinating. I'm not in love, Bekah." She told her._

"_I know you're lying."_

_Elizabeth rolled her eyes, refusing to meet hers. "It wouldn't matter if I was anyways," She told her. Rebekah looked at her with a confused expression. "You know your brothers, Rebekah.. They don't really love." She had heard about Klaus' philosophy about love being a vampires weakness. As far as she knew Kol shared that belief._

_Rebekah scoffed. "Kol is far from heartless. He's just better at hiding it than the others are." She explained. She had seen the way Kol was so taken with Elizabeth. "He likes you, in fact, I believe he loves you as well. He's protective of you and he hardly lets you out of his sight. After your dates with him, you should know that."_

"_My ears are burning. You must be talking about me, ladies." He grinned as he stepped into the library. Kol smirked over at a blushing Elizabeth as Rebekah got up, excusing herself from the room._

"_Were you eavesdropping?" She asked him accusingly. He shook his head walking towards her._

"_Maybe, were you talking about me?" He asked with a mischievous smile on his face. He walked closer to her and she turned around, afraid that she'd get lost in his eyes, like she often did._

"_No, I wasn't." She insisted._

_He chuckled as he walked up behind her and pushed her hair away from her shoulders and she let out an involuntary shiver. "You're lying." He told her truthfully._

"_I'm not lying."_

"_Your heartbeat says otherwise, love." He reminded her of his vampire hearing. Kol placed a small kiss on her shoulder, before adding more to it. He kissed up her neck, taking in her sweet scent that he could never get enough of._

"_What are you doing here, anyways?" She sighed._

"_Isn't it obvious? I'm here to see you?" He told her before going back to kissing her neck and wrapping his arms around her and keeping her close to him, making a small smile appear on her lips._

"_We should talk though."_

"_Right...talking." He agreed keeping his lips on her skin._

"_Seriously." She told him. _

_He placed his head on her shoulder. His fingers lightly traced her warm arm, as though he was afraid to touch her. "Should we go somewhere private for this 'talk'?" He asked her._

_She shook her head and walked over to close the open door to the library. As soon as it was closed, he pushed her up against the wall and attacked her lips and neck with his lips. "Good, I like here." She couldn't help but kiss him back as his lips connected with hers. He kissed her harder, more hungrily, before she had to break for air. Kissing Kol, made her dizzy, in a good way._

"_Need a breather." She reminded him._

_He chuckled and touched her cheek "Sorry, love. Yo're just too good to ket go of. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He told her seriously. He was glad that she actually agreed to go on another date with him, it was more than he hoped for._

"_That's what I wanted to talk to you about." She told him. "Don't get me wrong, I like you, Kol. I like being with you and everything."_

"_So what's the problem?" He asked about to kiss her neck again, but she stopped him._

"_I just don't know if this is, you know, real or not. You didn't seem interested before."_

"_Of course it is. Believe me, I never try this hard." He told her seriously. He was telling the truth. No other girl, seemed to be this hard or he never would have even tried in the first place. "You were just too blind my advances before. Besides, Nik always had you with him as first. I could never be alone with you."_

"_Yeah, I know. He was actually the one who pointed it out. He said he found it odd, because you dont' really try to be in a relation ship, with anyone." She admitted._

_Kol touched her cheek. "That's not a lie, I'll be honest, but it's different with you. I actually find myself having feelings for you." He told her, getting slightly nervous. He never actually said it out loud to her, but he didn't want to think he wasn't serious about them._

"_You do?" She asked surprised and he nodded. "I find myself having feelings for you too." She admitted biting her lip. He grinned at her and kissed her quickly._

"_I was hoping you would."_

Kol was snapped out of his memory, but his brother's voice. "I didn't think you'd ask for me to come." Klaus told him truthfully. The dislike his brother held for him at the moment was apparent and rightfully aimed. He couldn't blame him, he deserved it, but he wasn't going to let him keep him away from Elizabeth.

"I didn't think you would come." He retorted. He hoped her would decline the offer, he only extended for Elizabeth's sake, but there wasn't a chance that he was going to let his brother have a chance to be alone with her again. He knew that Klaus had feelings for her, he always did. Kol wasn't going to risk losing her again.

"Why not?" He asked with a smirk. Kol rolled his eyes at him. "Besides, I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date." He reminded him as he walked in front of him towards the car.

"Yes, please go this house has enough men rolling around in it." His sister said snarkily to her two older brothers, as Beth and Rebekah, walked downstairs, with Beth in fresh clothes and Kol grinned at the sight of her and took Elizabeth's hand and pulled her away from his sister.

"Just like you, Bekah." He told her. Beth had to let out a giggle at that, but it only made Rebekah even angrier.

"Good riddance both of you!" She said throwing a show at them. Kol laughed at his sister's antics as they walked out of the house.


	67. An Original Afternoon

A/N: 500 reviews! Thank you guys so much! You have no idea how much I appreciate them! I also can't wait to get to season 4. I hope you guys like this chapter too! Thanks again!

An Original Afternoon:

Beth would have never dreamed that she would have ended up at the grill with two Original's, but here she was. And now she was technically dating one of them. Beth stood near the pool table setting it up, while Kol and Klaus was getting them drinks. Kol refused to leave Klaus alone with Elizabeth for too long and Klaus caught onto that. "Still afraid I'm going to go back on my word, brother?" He asked him amused.

Kol gave him a cold smile. "I don't trust you, Nik. I'm not a bloody idiot, like you believe I am." He told him. "Especially with Elizabeth, I won't have anything happen to her again."

Klaus leaned in. "I told you that I wouldn't hurt her. She is safe with me, that you can trust me on." He told him honestly, but Kol just scoffed at him. He knew his brother better than that. "Besides it seems like I'm not the one you have to worry about, brother." He said with a pointed look over to Beth. Kol glanced over at her, as she was now joined by a boy around her age who was flirting with her, but Kol could tell she was feeling uncomfortable. He narrowed his eyes at the guy and stalked off towards him.

Just as the guy was asking for a phone number, Kol interrupted with a possessive hand around her waist. "Beat it, mate. She's mine." He warned him in a dangerous voice. The guy got out of there quickly. "So is it all set up, love?" He asked her with a grin as he walked around to her side of the pool table.

Beth scoffed at him. "I'm not yours. I told you that I don't belong to anyone and I'd thank you not to say that I do." She snapped at him.

"I apologize, darling." He told her. She threw him a scowl. "I saw how uncomfortable you were and decided to stop in the best way I could." He explained with a smile. She rolled his eyes at him. "Shall we start then?" He asked as he took off his coat. Beth let an involuntary smile show on her face.

Beth leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Kol grinned, as Klaus looked on obviously irritated. "Thank you, then." She leaned away before he could deepened the kiss. "Do you know how to play this game, anyways?" She asked him as she racked up the balls, leaning over the table to make sure they were aligned properly. She had enough experience in this game, to know what she was doing, but still Kol leaned next to her to help her, his breath on her ear.

"Yes. I've played this game before, but I wouldn't mind help with my stick." He whispered in her ear, making her turn bright red. Beth sat up straight and he evaded her personal space, neither of their gazes wavering.

"Let's not and say we didn't," She suggested, but Kol just chuckled at her blush and picked up a pool stick.

"Well, let the games begin, shall they?"

Klaus looked on at his brother and Elizabeth so close together, his expressions full of envy. Caroline walked into the grill. She saw Beth smiling as Kol spoke with her, She walked past them and went straight to the bar where Klaus stared at them. "Klaus," She said simply as she walked up to the bar.

He smirked at her. "Caroline. Join me for a drink?" He asked politely gesturing to his own glass. She shrugged, knowing the best way to get him distracted was to stay with him.

"Sure," She agreed to his surprise and slightly arousing his suspicions. He ordered her a drink, his eyes glancing over to Elizabeth and Kol. Caroline realized he was jealous. "They look really cute together." She smiled, which wasn't a lie. Kol looked on at her adoringly whenever she wasn't looking.

"It won't last for long." He snapped.

"Why do you say that?" She asked him, honestly curious. She knew that Kol liked Beth as much as she liked him.

"He'll screw it up. He's going to break her heart like before." He told her simply.

Caroline scoffed. "And I'm sure you had no part in that, did you?" She asked him sarcastically. She knew that Klaus wouldn't play fair, if he wanted something. Kol liked Beth too much to purposely hurt her like he said.

"Me?" He asked in false shock, putting a hand over his heart. "Why would I ever try to intentionally ruin their relationship?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I've seen the way you look at her and, not to mention the way you act around her. You're in love with her." She said calmly. It was obvious to anyone who's seen them and Klaus couldn't keep his eyes off of her all last night.

Klaus scoffed, but couldn't help, but glance at them. "Wrong on all accounts, sweetheart."

"No, I'm not. I can see it on your face right now. All you want to do is go over and rip him off of her and make her finally see you instead of him. I get it, I've been there e before." She told him honestly. After years of knowing that you're always going to be second, she could sympathize with the hybrid. But she found Tyler, who put her first and she was happy now.

"Well, then you should know that it's a waste of time. Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, you should know that."

She shook her head. "Yeah, I do know, and you know what? I won in the end."

"As you can see, love. That doesn't always work out." He gestured over to the couple, who were laughing.

Caroline shrugged. "I don't know. I think she's with Kol now because she feels like she should be. You never know, someone could come along and show her that she doesn't have to be."

Klaus smirked, picking up on her hint. "Well, Caroline. I suppose you've realized who's the better brother." He winked at her and she scoffed at him and his arrogance.

"I just don't want to see my best friend hurt, doesn't mean that I want her with either of you. Honesty? I like her with Matt, but she doesn't light up like she does when she's with one of you two." She told him truthfully. And it was true, They both made her smile, but she knew that Kol and her had something. Anyone could see it.

"Obviously, the quaterback wasn't gooed enough for her and neither is my brother."

She rolled her eyes. "And you think you are?"

"Your words, sweetheart, not mine." He grinned at her.

"What would you say if I said that Beth might have feelings for you?" She asked him. He perked up at that, but became suspicious.

"I'd say if this is a joke, it's not funny."

"I guess you'll never know then." She shrugged before standing up and walked out. Klaus didn't even hesitate to follow her, not bothering to tell the others where he was going.

xxxxx

An hour later, Kol was surprisingly ahead in points. Beth blamed it on being off, but it was really him. He kept distracting her, purposely making her miss her shot. He seem to enjoy making her really flustered. Klaus had left them not long ago, to speak with Caroline outside, to Beth's surprise. The young original was trying to help her line up now.

"No, I've got this."

"You're not concentrating, love. You're lining it up wrong." He argued. He out down his own pool stick and went behind her. Beth bit her lips as he pressed his front to her back, while leaning and adjusting her arm so she lined up the shot right, his other hand rested on her waist. His hand was wondering further down though.

Beth rolled her eyes. She didn't want him to start feeling her up, in the middle of the grill and 'accidentally' stomped on his foot as she made the shot.

"Did I line it up better that time?" She asked sweetly, walking over to the opposite side of the table.

Kol groaned as he hunched over. "Bloody perfect that time." She smirked slightly as he finally stood up. Kol tilted his head and stared at her, as though remembering something. before a small grin crept up on his face. "You always did have a impressive hit." He complimented her.

Beth rolled her eyes at him, but bent down to take the next shot, which she just barely made as well "Why , thank you." She smirked at him. He chuckled and moved over to her side. He placed his hands on her hips "Kol..." She warned him.

"Relax, darling." He whispered in her ear as he positioned her to aim directly at the ball. Their proximity, still made Beth nervous and she was pretty sure that he knew that. His fingers lightly trailed over her skin that was exposed on her side and his warm breath was on her ear as he guided her to make the shot, which she did.

"Do you know any definition of the words personal space?" She asked.

"Why would I give anyone that? Especially since I like being close to pretty little things with sharp tongues." He whispered in her ear enticingly. Beth let out an involuntary shiver that went down her spine. Kol smirked obviously pleased with her reaction.

"Stop the Original seducing thing." Beth warned him.

Kol just laughed at her. His fingers interlocked between the pool stick and he leaned on it, as he watched her. "What, pray tell, seducing Original thing?" He asked looking at her amused.

"You know the whispering in the ear, lingering hands seducing technique." She told him, making him laugh again, which made her smile. That was something she loved. He always seemed to make her smile, when he laughed.

He took a few steps forward so he was right in front of her. "Is that so?" He asked her with a grin. Beth blushed and looked away, but he blocked her path to move.

"I'm pretty sure you should back off." Beth looked behind Kol's shoulder to see Alaric there, which was strange since she didn't see him around. He must have known she was there because he was looking at her disapprovingly, but also angry at Kol. Meredith was right behind him.

"I'm pretty sure I don't care." He retorted. Beth bit her lip in anxiety. This definitely wasn't how she wanted this day to turn out. Alaric turned and stabbed him right in the heart. Beth jumped when she saw that. Alaric leaned into to Kol to whisper in his ear. "Next time, take a hint." He warned him.

Beth went to go yell at him when Meredith came up and covered her mouth as Alaric, tried to get him out off the back way. Beth struggled until she was finally let free and ran out of the front of the grill, hoping Klaus was still out there.

Beth ran out seeing Klaus shaking Caroline, but he stopped as soon as he saw her. The expression on her face twisted his stomach, she was worried and scared, trying to hold back tears. Klaus ran over to her shaking figure. She jumped when she turned to see him. "Klaus! T-they took him. Kol. I-I didn't know what to do."

"Breathe, Elizabeth." He told her taking her hand. She nodded trying to calm down, but he could still see her shaking. It must have been the fear of seeing him daggered. "Where is he, love? Who took him, was it Damon?"

"N-no. Alaric s-stabbed him. I think they went to the a-alley." She told him. He looked behind her. Klaus needed to get his brother away from them, but he couldn't very well leave her here alone. Knowing Elizabeth, she wouldn't stay if he had asked her to though.

Klaus looked at Beth. "Elizabeth. I have to go get my brother. Stay behind me, alright? I mean it. Keep your distance, sweetheart." He told her warningly. She nodded, quickly. He waited until he saw her visibly stop shaking and then turned and took off for the alley, with her on his heels.

Klaus and Beth heard voices down the alley next to the Grill. Klaus flashed down there and Beth ran to see Klaus undagger Kol, knock Alaric off and knock back Stefan when he tried to stop him. Only Damon was left standing to face him. Beth first ran over to see Alaric and breathed a sigh of relief to know he was only knocked out, before going over to Kol. It was going to take a while for him to wake up. "I should have killed you months ago." Klaus said to him.

"No, Klaus!" Beth pleaded with him, but it fell on deaf ears. She was about to add to her argument when a dull pain started in her head again, making her stop.

"Do it. It's not going to stop Esther from killing you." He taunted him with his signature smirk. Beth looked up at him in surprise. It made sense why he wanted to know where she was this afternoon.

"What did you say about my mother?" Klaus asked him visibly upset. He was hoping that Damon was just trying to get a rise out of him, but it wouldn't be surprising if he was telling the truth.

"You didn't know I was friends with your mummy?" He asked Klaus tauntingly. Beth sat up and so did Stefan, as they watched the exchanged between the two vampires. "Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do."

Klaus was about to attack Damon, when Beth suddenly felt a rush of pain course through her head as she let out a small scream, getting the attention of everyone. She instinctively placed a hand on her head as the pain worsened and her vision became blurry. She felt herself lose the ability to stand, but before she was met by the hard alley floor she was caught by strong arms. Beth looked up to see Elijah looking down at her, his expression full of concern.

The pain was going in and out, from bad to worst. "Elizabeth...Elizabeth, what's wrong?" He asked her concerned. Beth was surprised her was there, though it didn't seem to matter to him. He would always be there for her, even as just a friend. The others seemed to finally notice their appearance.

"Thanks for catching me." She mumbled her eyes still shut tightly. Elijah chuckled in relief that she was safe.

"You're welcome."

Kol was slowly waking up. He sat up, but before he could say a word he rushed over to where he saw Elizabeth lying in Elijah's arm. "Elizabeth. What's the matter, love?" He asked her worried. Kol held open his arms as Elijah nodded and gently passed her over to his brother, knowing he would take care of her.

Klaus wanted to go over to her, but he didn't want Damon to get away with what he did, so he kept his eyes pealed on the younger vampire who was looking over at Elizabeth, equally concerned. Elijah seemed to sense that. "Leave him!" Klaus turned to face his older brother. We still need them, Niklaus." He told him seriously.

"What did mother do?" Klaus asked. Elijah was hesitant on telling his brother about their mother's betrayal, that much was clear, but he couldn't keep it from him. "What did she do, Elijah?" Beth got out of Kol's arm and tried to stand again, but he kept his arm close around her, making sure she was steady.

"You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now." Elijah threatened calmly. Beth was surprised about how he was truly going to do that. She knew that Elijah only wanted peace, but that something must have threatened his family's life, the only thing to make him go back on his word.

Damon glanced up at the clock. "You told me we have until after nine."

"I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early." He commented. Damon begrudgingly nodded. Stefan took off, and Damon was about to, before he heard Beth let out another painful scream, getting weak in the knees again.

"El." Damon called worried as he took a step towards her.

"Don't touch her." Kol snapped as he caught her before she could even hit the floor. He was gentle with her though as she buried her head in his chest, pushing out the and noise, but it didn't help as much. "I know it hurts, love. I promise, I'll make it go away soon."

"What's going on with her? What did you do?" Damon snapped an accusatory look over at the hybrid, looking just as nervous for Elizabeth. He glared at him, the need to rip out his throat was growing tremendously.

"More like what you did to her!" Klaus snapped back.. He took a step towards, Elizbaeth and Kol gave him a warning look, but let him. He gently stroked her cheek, when he realized she was missing something. "Your talisman's gone." He muttered. Beth automatically put a hand on her neck, realizing he was right. Klaus shared a look with his brothers. "Mother's been sneaky." He growled out.

"That explains why she wasn't feeling good this morning." Kol informed them, keeping his eyes on her, holding her close to him. "She had a headache. What do you think mother did?" He asked Elijah, but Klaus answered, having more knowledge of witchcraft, than his brothers.

"I think she's using her talisman to channel her. She's trying to kill us, the magic she's using is too much for Elizabeth to handle." Klaus commented as she kept her head leaning on Kol as the pain died down. "The pain will go in and out for a while, since she's subconsciously trying to stop her. But unless we can stop mother, she might be dead as soon as the spell's complete."

Kol tightened his grip on her, afraid to let her go. "Then what do we do to make sure that doesn't happen?" He snapped. He refused to lose her again, not after getting her back so soon. It killed him to see her in pain, but he knew that she was fighting it.

"We're going to go see mother." Klaus said with a cold smile. He turned to Damon. "You and your brother are going to stop her. I don't care how, just do it or else your precious Elena will die." Damon let out a low growl, and with one more concerned look at Beth, he rushed off.'


	68. Now or Never

Now or Never:

"I'm fine," Beth insisted for the umpteenth time to Kol The others walked ahead, to find their mother and Finn, but Kol didn't want her to come. With her still weak and the last thing he wanted was for her to get worst.

"Elizabeth, please, I can take you home. I don't want you to get hurt again." He pleaded with her. Seeing her in pain right now was killing him, but he knew he couldn't do anything to help if he didn't deal with his mother first.

"Kol, I promise that I'll be fine. You'll be there to protect me. I trust that you won't let anything happen to me." She said seriously. To wait at home to find out whether or not they were dead, wasn't' an option for her. They had become a family to her and she wasn't going to abandon them when they needed her the most.

Kol knew there would be nothing to convince her to stay away. At least with her close to him, he could keep an eye on her and he knew Elijah and Nik would too. "Fine, but you stay right behind me and close to me." He warned her sharply and she nodded.

Beth took his hand as they walked to catch up with his brothers. "It's going to be alright. Damon will stop it." She said assured. Elena's life was on the line, she knew that he would do anything to make sure she was safe. He nodded, but she could still see the anger and how tense he was. "Hey, you're going to be okay, we'll be okay."

He sighed and nodded. "I'll believe that when this is over." He told her as he pulled her along behind him. They soon caught up with his brothers before they hit the witch's house. Klaus and Elijah both gave her a concerned look, but she nodded them away. They both walked behind her, and Kol in front of her.

Their pace didn't falter as they reached the house. It was like something in the wind changed. As soon as they saw their mother and brother in the star within a circle, they all became rigid and strict, not letting a single emotion save for anger, pass through their faces. "My sons, come forward." She greeted them.

"Stay besides me, mother." Finn said concerned.

"It's okay, they can't enter." She told him as she took a few steps forward. Beth glanced around the circle and saw Esther holding her pendant in her hand, making her angry at her stealing it.

Kol walked right up to the circle, but the flames around it increased, and she was right. He couldn't enter. "That's lovely." He said with a sarcasm in his voice as he took a step back. He kept his glare directed at his brother. "We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn."

"Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine." Esther said coldly to her youngest son.

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity." Elijah told her firmly.

Esther turned her eyes to Beth. "My only regret..." She began. Klaus walked calmly over to the other side of Elizabeth, not liking the way she was looking pale. He wanted to make sure he was close to her in case she felt weak again. "Is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago."

"Enough," Klaus said, as Esther and Finn turned their attention on him. "End this now, mother. Or I'll send you back to hell." He told her with a smile that sent a shiver up Beth's spine.

Esther faced her hybrid son. "For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood." Klaus kept a straight fact, even if his mother's words affected him, he wouldn't let it show. She turned to her older son. "Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you." She said to her sons. "You're a curse on this earth, stretched out over generations. You, Elizabeth," All of the brothers turned to her as their mother talked. " You can surely see that their very existence on the earth is a curse. They plagued the earth, it's barbaric. Join me." She said lifting her hand out.

Kol let out a low growl and moved slightly in front of her. Beth put a hand on his arm, gently, even though moving made the pain worst. "And you killing your own children, no matter what they have done is barbaric. And you're crazy if you think I'd turn against my own family like you would." Beth swear she could have heard a dime drop even in the woods as everyone got quiet at her words. She was sure it was mostly because they were surprised, but she saw Kol smile slightly over at her. And she felt better sensing Klaus and Elijah come closer to her for support.

"Well, your loyalty is commendable, but if you've come to plead for their lives, I'm sorry. You've wasted your time." She said not sounding apologetic at all. Suddenly a rush of pain went through her head as she struggled to keep standing. Kol was automatically by her side, letting her lean on him. Beth wanted to try and grab her talisman, but she saw Kol give his head a small shake. They could only wait and hope that Damon and Stefan came through.

Suddenly, Beth could feel the energy of the witches slowly leaving the circle. "No!" Esther cried out. She could feel it too. "Sisters! Do not abandon me!" She yelled into the air.

"Mother!" Finn grabbed her and pulled her back just as the fire rose higher, the flames close to licking Beth's bare skin, but Kol pulled her back and covered her quickly until the flames died down, as his brothers did the same to themselves. They heard and felt the flames die down as they slowly stood back up straight, and looked around. Beth knew what Damon had to do to break the connection.

Kol and her stepped inside of the circle, with his brothers falling them. Kol picked up her talisman that Esther must have dropped in a rush. He gently put it in a hand and looked up at her worried. She gave him a small smile, silently telling him she was fine. The pain was gone. It was over, but only for now.

"'Are you alright, Elizabeth?" Elijah asked her concerned as he took a step towards her. She swallowed hard, but nodded. He still seemed worried about her, but she just waved it off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feel a little weak that's all. It seems like Damon and Stefan came through though." She commented glancing at the now diminished flames. Kol stood by her side, not wanting anything to happen as Klaus kept his eye on the circle.

"Yes, they did. I apologize for using such uncivilized techniques to get them to help." He apologized to her. Beth could tell that his mother's words really did hit him. She knew they weren't saints, but no one was perfect. She grabbed his hands without thinking, surprising him.

"I understand. You're family was in danger. It's okay, Elijah." She told him calmly. She honestly knew that he was desperate to save his family. If she were in his position, she probably would have been tempted to do the same thing.

"What should we do now?" She asked the brothers. Klaus sighed and turned to her.

"Now, that we're all linked together, it's dangerous for us to be in one place." He told them taking a step forward and he glance at his brothers. They knew what this meant, some of them would have to leave. Their mother would surely try again. "Until we're unlinked we should split up. And you should get home, Elizabeth and rest." She nodded.

"I believe you're right, brother, on both accounts." Elijah agreed.

"I'll take you home, darling." Kol said to her comfortingly and she smiled over at him as took his hand. Elijah stopped them though,

"Thank you, Elizabeth, for your help in protecting my family." Elijah thanked her sincerely. "Our family. " He corrected making her smile. 'I must leave, but if you need anything, please, don't hesitate to call me." She nodded and hugged him, surprising him, but he gently hugged her back. Kol wanted to yank him away from her, but he restrained himself.

"Be careful." She warned him seriously and he nodded, before pulling back. She nodded over at Klaus, who returned it and smiled at her, and left with Kol.

xxxxx

Kol and Beth were walking in silence through the woods. She was still trying to process everything that has just happened and Kol was still worried about her, but he didn't want to push her. Though, the first words out of her mouth surprised her. "Do you really have to leave?" She asked him sadly.

He sighed and squeezed her hand. "I'm afraid so, love. I wish I didn't have to go, but it's dangerous if we're all here. Until, we're unlinked we have to be separated." He explained and she nodded and leaned on him as they walked.

"I wish you could stay." She sighed as they walked by the park.

Kol kissed her head. "I wish I could too." He told her truthfully as he stopped. He turned to her with a smile on his face. "Come with me." He asked with a grin. Beth looked at him in shock. He couldn't seriously be asking what she thought he was, but the smile on his face said differently. She was speechless as he pulled her closer. "Come with me, Elizabeth. Come on, we could get out of here, you and me. We'll go anywhere that you want. I'll take you anywhere, just you and me."

She let out a nervous laugh. "Kol, I...I want to. I do, but I can't just leave." She told him seriously. She had to admit leaving after everything that has been happening seemed like a good idea, but she has Alaric and even Damon still there. She couldn't just leave them. Kol sighed, looking disheartened. She touched his cheek. "I'm sorry, Kol. I do want to, but my family needs me too."

Kol sighed and gave her a weak smile, kissing her hand. "I know, darling. It was worth a shot."

She smiled back at him. Her eye caught something in the park that the streetlamp shined on, making her stop. He looked at her confused. She nodded over to the bench that carried a baseball and bat. "You owe me a date remember?" She winked at him.

He chuckled as he followed her to grab the baseball bat. Beth knew they were there for a few hours, but she couldn't bear to let him leave yet. He made her smile and happy. She didn't want that gone. It was fine, because he didn't want to leave either. Instead, they ignore the topic of him leaving and settled for a happier one, as they walked to her apartment. "Well, you could have been worse, darling. Actually, you have been." He teased her. She rolled her eyes and pushed him a little, but he just wrapped his arm around her waist. "Seriously, I taught you when the sport first started and you were bloody awful."

Beth stuck her tongue out at him, in a playful way. He grinned over at her, "I'm sure I would have remembered seeing you with a bat and not threatening anyone."

Kol laughed. "Believe me, sweetheart. You're the one who was threatening me with the bat. You almost took my head off with it, on ,multiple times. Some, I think on purpose." He winked at her making her laugh with him. He smiled over at her, not being able to help thinking how much he was going to miss that sound.

"I probably had a good reason." She reasoned as they walked.

"No, love. You just kept your bloody eyes closed." Beth rolled her eyes at him, but his arm never left her waist. "You seem to have a better jab than you did playing baseball."

"Guess it's just easier using my hands than a bat."

"Still as feisty, as ever I see."

"And you've grown more arrogant with age." She shot back, playfully.

Kol chuckled. "Low blow, love. Low blow." Yet, he couldn't help, but grin at her. Another reason he liked her so much was that she always countered with something witty. She'd never let him have the last word. "You were as stubborn then as you are now, though. You would never give up, it was so much fun to watch. You use to practice in the rain, in your bloomers once."

Beth scoffed at that. "Liar."

He shook his head. "True story, love." She turned to him, interested as he continued with his story. "I believe it was in the summer of 1867. It was pouring as hard as they came. You were so determined to hit that bloody baseball." He chuckled at the memory. "You striped out of your dress, after Bekah complained you'd ruin it and went outside to practice. No one could make you come in. Nik and I had to carry you inside. You were as cold as ice, and nearly died of fever come next week. All you cared was that you finally hit that ball, though."

"I did that?" She looked up at him, smiling as they stopped in front of the door of her apartment. Kol smiled sweetly back at her. Seeing her light up, seriously made him consider staying, but he knew he couldn't.

"Yes, you did. Not to mention, giving me a bloody heart attack that night. You, of course went out when I wasn't home or else you wouldn't have. After a week, of being sick you finally let me heal you with my blood. Honestly, I have never met anyone as stubborn as you." Beth rolled her eyes at him, but he kissed her quickly, surprised her. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Beth looked up at him and before she could stop herself, she kissed him deeply. It was probably a bad idea, seeing as he was leaving, but she just wanted to kiss him once more. Kol was all too happy to reciprocate it, even if he knew it would be harder to leave her. She pulled back, leaving them both breathless. "I wish you could stay," She admitted softly.

He kissed her head. "I wish I could too, trust me."

Beth wanted the moment to last, but she knew it wouldn't. She pulled away as she opened the door and peeked in. Alaric wasn't home. He probably was going to stay with Elena, where she should be, but she was too angry with them. "Would you come in and stay tonight? I know that you have to leave, but just for tonight?" She asked him hopefully.

He smiled and nodded, he was surprised she invited him in, though he took this as a sign of trust. He wouldn't screw that up. "Of course I will." He followed her inside. They walked in silence to her bedroom, when her cat popped up and started walking around Kol's leg. "I'm guessing this is yours?" He asked her amused.

"Yeah, his name's Day. He'll stop. He just wanted to get used to you." She left the room quickly and came back, changed into a shirt and shorts with a pair of sweatpants and handed it to him. "Here, um, I know that you said that you don't want to feel too constricted when you sleep."

"Or you just wanted me half-naked." He smirked at her as he took them, making her blush. "That's okay, you can admit it, love."

Beth rolled her eyes and turned away to get in the bed. "I have nothing to admit, because that's your ego talking." She corrected him and she heard him chuckle. She turned and saw he was already in the bed besides her, changed. Beth pulled her gaze away from his chest, knowing it'd only inflate his already big head.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pull her closer. "Whatever you say, love." Beth rested her head against his chest, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Kol, subconsciously played with her hair. "I'm going to come back." He told her. She looked up at him surprised. "When this is all over, I'll come back to you. I promise." He said seriously.

Beth kissed him quickly. "I know." She sighed. Beth could tell he was serious, something that he wasn't a lot of the time, but he'd come back. She knew that. He smiled in relief that she believed him as he kissed her head as she slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.


	69. A New Problem

A New Problem:

Beth turned when she realized there wasn't another body next to her. The light poked through the blinds, shining on Kol looking at a picture on her dresser. He was pulling on a shirt. He turned and smiled at her, sat besides her. "I didn't want to wake you until the last minute. You looked peaceful." He told her brushing back her hair, as she sat up. She gave him a weak smile. "Elizabeth? While I'm gone will you please stay away from my brother?"

Beth looked up at him curiously. She knew that they didn't have the best relationship, but she didn't understand why she couldn't see him. "Klaus? Why not?"

"He's dangerous, love. He doesn't think of anyone, but himself." He told her truthfully. "Trust me, I know from experience. He's done some things in the past, that I don't want to be repeated." He said darkly. It was there, that Beth felt that he wasn't telling her anything.

"I can't completely ignore him, Kol. He's been a friend to me. He's protected me." She squeezed his hand, but that didn't seem to comfort him at all. She kissed his cheek, quickly. "I won't be alone with him, but he wouldn't hurt me, Kol." He nodded, but he wasn't too sure about that. It wouldn't be the first time.

Kol pulled her closer to him. "I really wish you would come with me."

"I know." She said as she let him wrap an arm around her. It was that time to say goodbye, but neither of them could get it out. Goodbye sounded to final, like never going to see the other again. Luckily, they were saved by the sound of Beth's cell phone. "I should take this real quick." He nodded.

"Hello."

"El." She knew right away that it was Damon. He was the last person she wanted to talk to right now, especially with having to say goodbye to Kol soon. Kol let out a growl of annoyance when he heard Damon on the other of the call.

"I'm not talking to you, Damon." She snapped, standing up.

"Well, you better be cause Ric's in jail? He got arrested." He told her quickly before she could hang up on him. He knew that if he didn't get that out, right then and there, she wouldn't talk to him all day.

"He got what?" She asked worried. That wasn't like him, not anymore. She knew that he got into trouble when he was younger, but he wasn't like that now. "What did you do? What happened?"

"Chill, Sabrina, I didn't do anything. Dr. Hottie framed him for the murders around town. He's being detained. I'm on my way down now."

"I'll be down there in ten minutes." She said quickly before hanging up the phone. No matter Ric's part in what happened, she needed to help him, even if she had to deal with Damon. She looked at Kol, apologetically as she rushed to get clothes. "I'm sorry, I have to go down to see Ric."

Kol placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. I'll drop you off, before I leave. Anything to buy us some time, right?" He asked with a small grin and she smiled back, kissing him quickly before leaving to get dressed.

xxxxx

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, darling?" Kol asked her worried as he pulled up outside the police station. She was unusually quiet as they drove, too worried about Ric to really talk, but being with Kol just made her feel a little better.

"I will." She assured him with a small smile, as he pushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear. Beth swallowed hard realizing this was when she had to say goodbye. "Call me soon, ok?" He gave her a small smile and nodded.

"I will." He told her confidently. Kol gave her a slow chaste kiss before pulling her into his arms. He reluctantly pulled back, but not before kissing her head again. "Be safe, my love." Beth nodded and kiss him once more before getting out of the car, his eyes on her back. She walked straight into the police station, knowing that if she looked back, she'd be tempted to cry.

Beth saw Damon as soon as he came out. "Where is he?" She asked him.

"Well, good morning to you too, sunshine. I had a nice night, what about you?" He asked her sarcastically. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. He sighed, he knew that he would have gotten a worst reaction if Ric wasn't locked up. "He's locked up. Sheriff wont' let anyone see him." Her heart dropped at that statement. Damon actually looked sympathetic. "El..."

"You said Dr. Fell accused him right?" She cut him off. The last thing she wanted from him was a meaningless apology.

"Yeah, we can't do anything, unless you want Sheriff Forbes to arrest us." He warned her. She rolled her eyes and began to walk away. If she couldn't see Alaric then she had to find some way to clear his name. Damon pulled her back going.

"What are you seriously going to act like this? If you're looking for an apology you're not getting one." He snapped at her. Seeing her annoyed at him was one thing, but it made him frustrated when she'd barely talk to him. "I did what I had to."

She scoffed. "Of course not, because the decent thing to do would apologize for always putting a girl who isn't your girlfriend in front of your best friend. And don't deny it!" She snapped, in a whisper before he could interrupt her with his eye roll. "You always put Elena first! You proved it last night when you were going to kill them, knowing how I felt."

"Well, you fell for the wrong person, El! Klaus has to die, and your little boyfriend and his family were just collateral damage. I would do it again in a heartbeat. They're going to get you and Elena killed." He snapped back in a hush whisper.

"And what about me, Damon? When the time comes that I stand in the way of Elena being safe, is that when I'm collateral damage?" She asked him trying to keep the hurt out of her voice. Damon looked sad for a minute, and went to answer before she interrupted. "You know what, don't answer that. I'm positive I won't like the answer." Beth walked past Elena coming in, ignoring what every apologies she'd know she'd come up with.

Beth bumped into Matt as she was leaving. "Oh, I'm sorry, Matt. I didn't see you there." She apologized quickly. He gave her a small smile and waved it off.

"Don't worry about, Beth. No harm done. How's Mr. Saltzman? Is he okay?" He asked her worried. Matt was a good guy, she was grateful to have him as a friend, especially after Kol broke his hand. She let out a sigh and nodded.

"Damon said he's fine, but they won't let me see him." She told him sadly. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's ridiculous. Ric wouldn't ever kill someone, and he was stabbed himself! He almost died, apparently they're not taking into account. She needed to concentrate on being angry or else Kol leaving would really sink in.

"I know. I'm sure that the sheriff will release him soon. They can't keep him in there forever." He reassured her. She gave him a small thankful smile. "Hey, if there's anything you need, call me." He told her seriously.

She nodded. "I will, thanks, Matt." She hugged him, before walking away. For now, she didn't want to bring Matt into this before she had to, but she needed to talk to Meredith Fell, but something told her she would have to bring him up on his offer.

xxxxx

Matt worked on the lock to Meredith Fell's apartment as Beth stood right by him. After trying to talk to her and learning she was in surgery, she knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to get into her apartment to find something to clear Alaric. Finally the door opened. "You're awesome and I definitely owe you one." She kissed his cheek as they walked in quietly.

"Don't worry, you definitely owe me one." He joked with her.

She smiled. "Okay, so Meredith's in surgery, but I don't know how long for. I just want to find something to help Ric and get out of here." She told him seriously. They started searching from the dozens of paper sprawled out across the tables.

"Don't you think the police already combed through this place? She handed over everything she had." He said as he looked with her.

"I'm looking for evidence she didn't hand over." She told him.

"Are you sure it's her we should be investigating?" He asked her cautiously. He didn't want to make her angry with him, he knew that Beth was protective when it came to Alaric. He was like a father to her and she'd defend him till her dying breath.

She turned to him. "I know Ric, Matt. He wouldn't knowingly kill people, that's not him." He nodded, dropping the subject. She looked around as a thought came to her. "And I know Meredith's a Fell, meaning a founding family. Like Elena's family. Which means..." Matt followed her as she walked over to the closet. Opening it, she went to the back off it and knocking until she heard a hollow sound. "Skeleton in the closet. Just like all the founders."

Matt helped her take off the hollow covering from the back of the wall to reveal a box full of files. They went through them quickly. Beth recognized the names. "Brian Walter...Bill Forbes." She stopped as Matt held one up for her to see.

"Alaric Saltzman." He said.

He handed it to her and got closer so they could both look through it. "She has everything on him." Beth flipped through the file. It made her angry that she could have gotten all this information on him, just to frame him. "Medical record, she even has his old court documents." It wasn't news to her that Alaric had gotten into some trouble when he was younger, they didn't keep secrets from each other, but she didn't like Meredith knowing that.

"What's this?" Matt asked as he took a book out of the box. She looked at it and saw that it was a journal. He handed it to her and she went through it. It was one of Elena's old family journal.

"It's a Gilbert Journal." She stated as he started looking in the box again. "Why in the world would she have one of Elena's family journal."

"Hey, didn't you say that the medical examiner's death was between 1 and 3 am?" Matt asked her. She nodded as he showed her the page, making her gasp at what she read. Suddenly, they heard someone at the door. They exchanged a look before hurrying to grab the papers. They ran into the closet and hid her things before shutting the door.

They heard Meredith walk in and close the apartment door. Beth saw Matt going to say something so she quickly pressed her hand to his mouth. He nodded, staying quiet until they heard the door close the apartment again. Both let out a sigh of relief as Matt went to open the door, with Meredith on the other side. They exchanged a worried look, knowing it just got a whole lot worst.

xxxxx

An hour later Matt and Beth were now sitting in the Sheriff's office waiting for her to come. Beth, impatiently tapped her foot on the ground waiting and looked up when she heard the door open. Sheriff Forbes walked in front of them. "What were you thinking?" She asked both of them. Beth began speaking.

"I know we had no right, but-"

"No right?" She interrupted her. "You broke the law!"

"But we found something that clears Alaric." She argued. "It gives him an alibi in the Brian Walters murder." The Sheriff held up a piece of paper.

"You mean this?" She asked. Matt glanced at her. "It's a letter from the county coroner's office correcting the error in the time of death of Brian Walters. Meredith Fell received it today. She brought it to me several hours ago, full of apologies for accusing an innocent man." She snapped.

"Why would she have a copy hidden in her closet?" Matt questioned.

"I can't ask those questions, Matt." She said impatiently to them. "Because the very fact that you broke into her home to find it. Do you know how much I'm already protecting both of you?" Beth felt a twinge of guilt.

"We're sorry."

"Just...get out of my office and go home. Please." She could obviously see the hesitation in Beth's eyes on leaving Alaric there. "Alaric will be released as soon as the letter is authenticated. Go."

Matt nudged Beth and they walked out of the room."That was a close one." He noted.

"Tell me about it." She agreed as she saw Elena coming near them. "I'll see you later." She mumbled. She really didn't want to see her right now Matt would have stopped her, but he knew she was still angry with her. Beth walked passed Elena, ignoring whatever apologies, she'd know she'd probably have.

xxxxx

Beth stayed at Elena's even though she didn't want to, she knew she'd be worried about Ric too. She was in the kitchen with Matt, who was giving her the Gilbert journal, while she waited on the porch for Alaric. Beth was nervously tapping her foot on the porch step when her phone rang. She quickly grabbed it to answer it, hoping it was Ric, but it was from an unknown number. "Hello?" She asnwered.

"Seems like I finally got this bloody device to work." The voice was clear to her, making her smile for the first time that morning. "Sorry, I didn't call earlier, love. This phone, as you call it, is difficult to use." Kol told her. She could practically see the grimace on her face.

"No, it's...it's fine. I just didn't know you learned to use a cell phone." She smile in delight. At least she'd be able to talk to him, if she couldn't see him.

"Only for you, darling." He said with a hint of a smirk, making Beth smile. "How are you though, love? You answered and you sounded discouraged. Did something happen?"

She laughed. "You have no idea." And with that Beth launched into the story of her day, from the fight with Damon to almost getting arrested, to Alaric being accused, everything. To her surprised, Kol listened to every word she said, with an occasional word from his part to let her know he was listening.

"Kol?" She asked when he was silent for too long.

"I'm coming back." He told her quickly. "There is no way I'm leaving you there alone, after all that happened. I'll be there in a few hours, love."

"No, Kol! You can't. Damon is hell bent on finding away to kill Klaus, even if that means killing all of you. I have to find a way to break the link, but it's too dangerous for you to be here." She told him warning. She wanted nothing more than for him to be there with her, especially after her fight with Damon, but right now, it wasn't safe for him.

"Elizabeth, you almost got arrested."

"But I didn't. I'm fine. I'm safe, I promise I am, but you won't be if you come back, Kol. I want you too, but it's safer if you stay away." She told him. Kol, sighed knowing she was right, she was always right. "Hey, I'll be fine. I promise."

"Do you swear to be careful? I mean it, Elizabeth. Don't get yourself into any unnecessary dangers." He told her seriously and she nodded.

"I won't, but I do have to go now." She said sadly. "Can I call you later?"

"Anytime, love. I'm still working on the texting mechanism, but I'm sure I'll get there." Beth laughed at that, as the familiar ache grew in her heart. He was silent for a minute before sighing. Neither of them wanted to get off. "Be safe, darling."

"You too." She got out, as she hung up. She sighed as she opened the door to Elena's house. She was about to go sleep in the room that Ric had prepared for her, but as she climbed the stairs the door opened. She turned seeing Alaric walk in. Elena walked in, but before she could so anything, Beth ran into his arms. "Are you okay?" She asked him worried.

He kissed her head and sighed, happy that she was safe. "Yeah...yeah I'm alright." He promised. Beth sighed as he tightened his grip around her. For now, he was back. He was safe and that was enough for her.

xxxxx

Beth got changed into her pajamas and was now eating ice cream in the kitchen. Alaric wanted them to stay there tonight and she agreed for him. "Hey, I was going to make coffee." He motioned over to the coffee pot.

"Sure, thanks. I think I need a pick me up." She admitted.' He nodded and started making it, and sat next to her.

"Listen, I know you're probably angry for the part I played in killing Klaus and the others."

"Yeah, I am. I can't believe you would do that." She said to him. He sighed. He knew that this was coming soon. She wasn't going to blow up, because she was worried about him, but Beth wouldn't stay quiet for long.

"Beth, you have to understand that everything that I do, is to protect you."

"And so you immediately try and kill them?" She asked in a incredulous tone. "What about his siblings? They did nothing to deserve this. It wasn't their fault they were daggered, they were all going to die too." Beth knew it probably wasn't a good idea to mention her and Kol, especially if Damon managed to keep his mouth shut.

"I saw that Klaus could possibly get you hurt or worst and I wanted to stop that. I didn't think. I'm sorry. I just...I want you to be safe, sweetie." He said truthfully. Beth wasn't like his daughter, she was. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her, if he could help it.

"I understand, Ric." She sighed. He was just trying to protect her, like she would him. "And I will be safe, but please talk to me before we go to extremes, again. " He let out a sigh of relief. They usually didn't argue, and they only fought over stupid things and he wanted to keep it like that.

"Alright. I promise I will. Oh and the sheriff told me what you guys did. I appreciate you trying to help me, but I don't want you to get in trouble for me." He said seriously. "I'm the one who's supposed to look after you, even if I suck at it."

"You don't suck at it, you just do it differently. And how about we just agree to take care of each other? Even when the elder of us is doing something really stupid. We do it anyways." Beth smiled at him. Ric chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, deal." He said as soon as the doorbell rang. "I'll get that."

"I'll grab coffee." She said. After a few minutes of hearing talking, Alaric and Meredith came in. Ric looked in disbelief "What is she doing here?" She snapped over at the doctor. Ric put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, I know what you said, but I was attacked too!" He reminded her continuing their conversation. Beth stayed by Ric's side. The last thing she needed was for Meredith to try and hurt him again.

"With your own knife. A wound that could have been self-inflicted."

"It's impossible. I would know if I were killing people." He said.

"Would you? Have you had any blackouts, instances of lost time?" She asked.

"No, he hasn't! You're crazy, Ric would never do this!" Beth defended him. That wasn't like him at all. All the evidence might have pointed to him, but she knew Ric wouldn't kill anyone.

"You're insane." Ric said, but not as demanding as Beth was. He sat down in a chair and Beth sat besides him as he took her hand.

Meredith: No, but I think you might be. You wear a ring that lets you cheat death, Ric. How many times can you die before it changes you?" She took a seat too, but Beth watched her. "I think you're sick and I want to help you. This had happened before, almost 100 years ago."

Beth looked over at Ric worried, he seemed to believe this, but it couldn't be true. It wasn't him. She knew that he wouldn't hurt anyone. She trusted him with her life, he wasn't capable of this. Suddenly , they turned and saw Elena in the doorway. She was holding up her family journal. The next five words to come out of her mouth, made Beth knew that it wasn't only going to get worst.

"Ric, I think she's right."


	70. Psycho Killer

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I appreciate every single one of them! I can't wait for tomorrow's episode, should spark some inspiration for more chapters. Thank you all again!

Psycho Killer:

Beth waited outside a room in the hospital. Alaric had just finished taking his MRI and she was waiting for Elena to tell her what Meredith said. She just wanted Alaric to be okay. After hearing about how Ric could possibly be the murderer she's been scouring her grimoire for a solution. Right now, she was hoping it was medical. Ric opened the door, fully dressed and she walked in. "Hey, how are you doing?" She asked. He sighed and shrugged. "Don't worry, Ric. We'll get through this."

"What if I am the murderer, Beth? It's not safe to be around me, obviously." He told her as she handed him his watch.

"You're not! And...if you are? Then we'll move." He glanced at her. "Be criminals on the run. Somewhere tropical. I've always wanted to see the Bahamas." She gave him a halfhearted smile, but it made him chuckle, which made her smile."We'll get through this." Alaric nodded and gave her a smile before putting the watch back on.

Elena opened the door, walking in. She nodded over at Beth who didn't return it. It wasn't news that she wasn't on friendly terms with them. "Meredith said you were normal." She told him

Yeah, well, everything is normal, because there is nothing wrong with me. I didn't kill Brian Walters, I didn't kill Bill Forbes, and I sure as hell didn't shove a hunting knife into my stomach." He told her. Beth sighed as he picked up the ring. "Or I did and I've gone insane just like you ancestor who wore that ring."

"Look, I'm going to call Bonnie. The rings were made by a Bennet witch so maybe a witch can reverse the damage." She suggested, Beth nodded in agreement.

"If I can't find a spell, I'm sure she can. We'll figure this out." Beth added. Alaric nodded at both of them before handing the ring to Elena.

"Take it. I don't want it anymore." He said truthfully. That thing made him become a killer. The last thing that he wanted was for that to still be in his possession. She hesitated, but took it from him.

Beth heard footsteps as Damon came into her sights. "Hey, you ready to ditch this house of horrors? Oof, you look terrible." He said. Beth barely glanced at him, which bothered him more than he would have liked. He was hoping she'd be over what happened by now.

"Yeah let me...let me check out of here." He told him and nodded.

"I'll see you later. I'll look for something." Beth assured Alaric and he gave her a weak smile and left the room. She followed him out, purposely bumping Damon on the way out.

xxxxx

There wasn't much she could do until Bonnie returned her messages so after learning that Alaric was going to be with Meredith and Damon at the Restoration Fundraiser at the Wickery Bridge, she decided to go over there to make sure he was okay. Yet, as soon as she got there she saw them leaving.

She saw Damon over near Rebekah though, knowing him, she knew that he wasn't interested in her. But from his body language she could tell he wanted her to seem like he was. Beth walked down next to Rebekah as Damon left. "Please tell me that you're not interested in him." Beth asked.

"I don't know. There is a certain allure to the Salvatores, don't you think?" Rebekah asked with an amused expression on her face. Damon smirked back at them, making Beth rolled her eyes. She thought about it for a minute. "Especially in bed."

"That's something I definitely don't need to hear." Beth interrupted before she could add anything to the sentence. Rebekah grinned at her. "Seriously, Bekah be careful. I know Damon, he's very Elena oriented. And he's willing to use anyone if it's to their advantaged." She warned her.

Rebekah waved it off. "I'm sure it's different now. Elena's rejected him one too many times. Perhaps, he's realized the bloody doppelgangers aren't worth it." Rebekah thought aloud.

"I don't know. Just be careful, alright? I don't want you getting hurt." Beth told her seriously. She nodded, but she knew that she wasn't really listening. Beth just hoped Damon didn't play with her feelings.

"On a different note, how have you been since my brother left?" She asked her thoughtfully. You'd have to be blind to see how taken, Beth was with Kol. And she knew that he didn't want to leave her either.

"Fine." Beth sighed. "I'll manage. I just can't wait till this is all over."

"Agreed." Rebekah sighed. She glanced over at her friend. "Listen, I have to warn you to be careful. With Kol gone, Nik might make his intentions clear. He's fancied you for years, Elizabeth. Just be cautious when dealing with him, make it clear who you want." She advised her.

Beth felt her phone in her pocket ring with a text from Alaric. She had to meet him to talk. She hoped that Bonnie at least got in touch with Elena. "I'll keep that in mind. I have to meet up with Ric, but I'll see you later."

"Elizabeth?" She called her to stop as she looked back at the Original. "I've talked to my brother. He misses you." She told him truthfully with a small smile, that she returned. If hearing Kol talk about her wasn't enough, he could practically hear the longing in his voice. She waved goodbye as she made her way back to Elena's house.

xxxxx

Beth walked into the Gilbert house and saw Elena on the phone. She turned to see Alaric, sitting down. "Hey, she's talking to Bonnie. She might have found a spell. She'll want to talk to you." Beth nodded in agreement and sat down.

"What's all this?" Beth asked looking at a notepad in front of him.

He sighed and slid it in front of her. "Listen I need you to have this. This is a list of my back accounts, passwords, where to find my will, and how to contract other family. Just in case this...this doesn't go my way." Beth shook her head and slid it back in front of him.

"No, don't think like that, Ric." She told him, seriously. Ric sighed. He knew how hard this was for her to deal with. He didn't know anything for sure, but he knew that if this went sour, Beth needed to be okay.

"Beth, I need to know that you're going to be okay. And Elena and Jeremy for that matter."

Beth grabbed his hand going "We're all going to be fine, that includes you. We're going to be okay." She said firmly. He nodded and squeezed her hand. They were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder, as Elena handed her the phone. She took it from her. "Hello."

"Hey, Beth. It's...it's Bonnie." She said softly. Beth moved out of the room, so she could have some privacy. "I have a spell that will work for Alaric. We just need a personal effect of Alaric's, something he wore before he started wearing the ring."

"Yeah, I can get that." Beth assured her. "How are you? How's your mom doing?" Beth knew as well as Bonnie, that it had to be hard. A witch's connection to the earth and nature is what set them apart from everyone. It would be hard to lose all of that.

"She's dealing. Turning for a witch, is hard. Losing all of her powers has taken a toll on her, but I'm sure she'll get through this." Bonnie said positively. Beth smiled. "Thanks for asking."

"No problem. And thank you for helping me with this. You have no idea how much it means to me." She glanced over at Ric. If she lost him, she had no idea what she would do. He was the last of her family.

"It's no problem. I'll see you soon." She told her as they hung up.

Beth walked over to where Meredith and Alaric were talking to Elena. Beth nodded over at them. "Bonnie told me everything. We need something of yours that you were wearing before you wore the ring."

"Well, there's uh...there's my wedding ring. It's at the loft."

Beth and Elena exchanged a look and nodded. Alaric went to stand up but Meredith, gently pushed him down. "I think it's better if you stay here with me." She suggested.

He chuckled. "Yeah you and your tranquilizers. Beth, you know where is is right? Dresser by the kitchen..."

"In the aspirin bottle, yeah I got it." She nodded. Beth kissed his cheek, quickly before leaving with Elena quick on her heels. In another circumstance, she would have snapped at her to stay back, but this was Ric and she wasn't going to take any chance that she couldn't find it.

xxxxx

"I'm sorry." Elena blurted out as they reached Alaric's apartment. They drove in silence to the loft, which was why Beth was surprised that she was speaking to her at all. It was pretty obvious she was giving her the cold shoulder. "I-I'm sorry for what I did. I should have warned Elijah earlier. I didn't want to go through with it though."

"But you still did. And they almost died. All of them, not just Klaus." She snapped as she stalked up the loft. Beth knew that she should probably give her a chance to explain, but she wasn't in the mood.

"Beth, would you just..." Elena trailed off as they saw the youngest Salvatore brother leaning in the doorway of the loft.

He nodded over at Beth, who just ignored him. "Missed you at the house. Alaric told me you guys would be here." He said out to them.

Beth glanced at Elena, who was staring at Stefan. The tension between them was very clear. "Oh, brother." She mumbled as she started to unlock the door. The last thing she needed was to be caught in a lover's quarrel. She walked inside, knowing that the other two would follow her. Beth ignored their fighting as she walked around making sure everything was okay, as Day came stalking into the room. She petted the top of her head, as she went back into the room where Stefan and Elena were. She made it just to catch the tail end of their conversation.

"Wait, so, your saying that the violent behavior can still happen even if the person isn't wearing the ring?" Stefan nodded, confirming it. The girls exchanged a look, this wasn't good.

Beth walked over to the kitchen drawers and started looking for the bottle that she knew he kept in here. She tuned Stefan and Elena's fighting. She didn't want to get in the middle of that, she just wanted to get the ring and go back. Beth opened the last drawer, seeing a bunch of pictures in there. "G-guys." She called them over. Stefan looked over her shoulder. "What are these?"

"Pictures of his victims." He told her looking at them as Elena came over.

They opened the drawer a little more to find some more pictures. Beth took out a envelope filled with papers. On top she found a letter addressed to Jeremy. "Jeremy, if anything happens to me, carry on my work. You have the other ring, let the ring make you strong. The council must be cleansed before the work can begin." She read in disbelief.

Beth looked through the papers underneath the note, before Stefan took it from her. "It's the Founder's Council roster. Looks like some sort of hit list." He told her.

"No...No, Alaric wouldn't write this. T-this isn't him." Beth shook her head.

"Who else would have written it, Beth?" Stefan asked her, but she could hear the twinge of sympathy in his voice. He knew how much this had to be hurting her. Alaric

"Beth..." Elena began, but she was already rummaging through the papers looking for the bottle, she knew he kept. Grabbing it, she dumped the ring into the palm of her hand.

"I have to get back." She said walking out of the apartment, Stefan and Elena on her heels. Elena ran in front of her, as Stefan held her back. "What?"

"You can't go there alone." Stefan told her, seriously. No matter what happened before he didn't want her to Beth rolled her eyes at him. She wasn't in the mood for brooding Stefan right now, not when Alaric could be in trouble. "Beth..."

"I can. Alaric's in danger. I'm sorry that I'm actually doing something that's not for Elena, but I'm not going to sit here and wait for something to happen to him, or someone else." She snapped at him, impatiently. For all she knew, Alaric could have turned to his alternate personality.

Stefan put his hands on her shoulder, making her look at him. "Listen, I know you're pissed at all of us for what we did. And I'm sorry for that, but it's not safe for you to be there, alone. Let me help you, Beth."

Beth looked up at him and for a second she saw the old Stefan. The one that would do anything for his friends, his brother. The caring Stefan. He was slowly getting back to himself. He was struggling through this, but he still wanted to help her. She nodded, reluctantly and he followed her without another word.

xxxxx

Beth, Elena and Stefan arrived at the house a little while later with the ring in Beth's pocket. Walking into the house, Elena was about to take a step forwards, but Stefan caught her arm. He nodded over into the house, saying he was going to check it out. Stefan walked into the kitchen, as the girls stayed there. Beth looked up the stairs as Alaric came walking down. "Hey there." He smiled at the girls.

Beth could sense there was something different about him though. "Hey you. Where's Meredith?" She asked him curiously as she eyed the towel he was wrapping around his hand.

"Oh, she got called into the hospital for a last minute, surgery, but she'll be back later." He assured her with a smile, that didn't quite reach his eyes. Elena looked down at his hand, worried.

"What happened?"

He glanced down at it. "Oh, I...I broke a coffee cup and sliced my hand open trying to pick up the pieces." He said, as Beth glanced into the kitchen, where Stefan went. "So, um, did Stefan catch up with you two?" Beth shook her head, before Elena could say anything. "Did you get my ring?"

Once again, Beth cut in. "Couldn't find it. I think I must have forgot where you put it." She gave him a nervous smile.

He gave her a smile back, as he walked down the stairs to stand in front of them. "Yeah, well you know the place, it's a bit of a disaster. I guess I'll just have to go get it." He said. Beth nodded, unsure. Something was definitely wrong with him.

Beth saw his eyes linger over to the side, she followed his gaze to a knife, that had blood on it. She lifted her eyes to meet his, before slowly pushing Elena back. But before Alaric could make a move, Stefan rushed to grab him in a choke hold. "Don't hurt him!" Beth said quickly. No matter who he was right now, she knew Alaric was still in there.

"Trying not to." He grunted out. He finally made him lose consciousness as Beth rushed to his side, to make sure he was still breathing. Stefan finally sat up a little before freezing. "Elena, I need you to come upstairs with me. Beth, stay here, watch him." He said as he Elena moved to walk up the stairs.

Beth sat besides Alaric, making sure he wasn't going to wake up. As soon as Bonnie got there they would do the spell. "You're going to be fine, Ric. I promise. We'll get through this." She said quietly to him as she leaned against the rails to the staircase. She hoped so, anyways.

xxxxx

"Get out of my way, Damon." Beth said annoyed at him. She didn't want to be near him, let alone have to talk to him, but he was keeping her from seeing Alaric. He was sleep after she and Bonnie did the spell to keep his alter ego at bay. It didn't help that she was feeling a little weak, but she had to see him. "I'll hex you."

"No, you won't." He scoffed, not moving from his place in the doorway. He knew she wouldn't, but was tempted. "And it's too dangerous for you to be in there with him. You'd be an idiot for staying in there with him."

"It's called loyalty, Damon, something you obviously have no concept of." She snapped back.

He rolled his eyes at her. "You're not seriously still upset about your little boyfriend, are you?" It was a good thing she didn't know that he had white oak or he was sure she'd look for it and try to burn it.

"Bite me." She pushed past him into the room, before he could stop her again. She saw Alaric in bed, sound asleep. Beth felt slightly dizzy as she swerved on her feet. Damon saw this and grabbed her before she could fall. He looked down at her worried, but she shook him off. "I'm fine." She insisted as she walked over to the other side of Ric's bed and sat in a chair. She would sit here until he woke up.

"You're so stubborn, you know that?" He sighed as he sat on another chair, on the other side of his bed. Beth didn't answer him as she curled up in the chair, trying to keep warm. "El, he'll be fine."

"I'll believe it when I see it." She retorted. He rolled his eyes. He didn't move though, there was no way he was going to leave her alone with him, even if they did do the spell. Also, the way she was feeling dizzy made him nervous too. He hoped it was a one time thing. It seemed to quiet and he looked up to see Elizabeth fast asleep. He took one of the blankets from the end of the bed and put it over her. He sighed as he sat in front of her, silently praying that she could forgive him for what he was going to do.


	71. The Spell

The Spell:

"Fancy meeting you here." Beth looked up to see a familiar hybrid, grinning down at her. It was actually a surprise seeing Klaus in the middle of town square. He wasn't surrounded by hybrids or anything. She smiled back up at him.

"Likewise. What are you doing here?" She asked him curiously. She had to get out of Elena's house. She had to stay there since she couldn't go back to the loft. It wasn't exactly her favorite place to be at the moment and since Damon wasn't letting her see Alaric, and the only one of her friends she wanted to see, Tyler, wasn't there, she decided on spending the day alone.

"I was actually looking for you." He admitted, taking a seat next to her. She turned to face him. "Are you still up for helping me with the unlinking spell? I can get my brother Finn's blood, with the rest of my siblings if you would help perform the spell," He asked her.

Beth nodded. "Of course. Anything to help you guys," He grinned at her as he offered her his arms, which she graciously took and they started to walk back to his mansion.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'll get you settled in at the house, and then I'll go fetch my big brother with Rebekah. Will you be fine there? I'll have hybrids watching the house." He told her with a nod. He wanted her to feel safe, especially since she was doing this for him.

"I'll be fine." She assured him. "I swear, sometimes you're just as bad as Kol is."

"Yes, my little brother does seem to take the protective path when it comes to you, doesn't he?" He mused out loud, as they neared his house. They walked in silence for a moment. He would like to make sure that Kol had been being smart about not giving out his location, even to Elizabeth. They both knew how opposed to certain methods she was. And having Kol watch the Gilbert boy, in case he "Have you talk to dear Kol, lately?" He asked her.

"Maybe." She smiled over at him as they entered the house, passing some hybrid guards. Klaus nodded at them, and they let them in, without any trouble. Beth looked around the house, that she could never quite get used to. It was really beautiful and elegant. "Why, have you?"

"Maybe." He mimicked her, causing her to stick her tongue out at him. He chuckled as they entered the library. She saw a book on the table in front of the couch. "I must leave you here. The grimoire is over there, that spell should help you. You may want to study it before hand. Feel free to roam the kitchen. I'll be back shortly." He nodded as he left the room. She waved goodbye. Beth took a deep breath before setting down her bag and taking a look at the spell. This was going to be way more complicated then she thought.

xxxxx

Beth heard the sound of someone in the mansion. She had barely looked up from the book since Klaus left a little over an hour ago. She figured he would be back by now. "How's the studying going?" He asked her curiously coming into the room.

"Good. Did you get the blood?" She asked them.

"I did." He grinned, setting down a vial on the side in a small box. "Is there anything else that is said to be required?" He asked her. She shook her head, her eyes lingering on Kol's blood. She couldn't help but wonder how Klaus got it.

She had called Kol when Klaus was out, but he didn't answer. He said his phone might be off, but she was hoping it wasn't. She smiled up at him, being brought out of her thoughts. "No, I'm good. Just working on this. I'll be ready in a bit." She assured him.

"Alright, well I'll be back in a moment, love. Just take your time." He told her. She nodded, but he could still see she was tense as he left the room. Beth sighed and went back to the complicated spell that she hoped she could perform.

A little while later, she was surprised when she not only saw Klaus enter the room, but Rebekah as well. "Hello, dear. I just came to drop by. I figured you could use some company since my brother has you locked up in here." She smiled her way as she took a seat across from her. Klaus shot his sister a look.

"I'm fine. Just working on this spell, it's pretty complicated." She sighed going through it again for the tenth time.

"Not to rush you, sweetheart, but we're kind of on a time sensitive schedule." Klaus reminded her gently. Beth wasn't paying attention to him though. Her eyes swept over the spell once again. It was complicated, and she knew that it would take a lot of power for her to perform it. Klaus growled in annoyance when she didn't answer him.

"Yeah, yeah. Going as fast as I can." Beth waved him off. He rolled his eyes at the witch, but didn't interrupt her studying again. He knew they only had one shot at this, the last thing he wanted to do was distract her and then she messes up the spell.

Rebekah chuckled at them. If anyone else did that, they'd be nursing a broken bone. "I'm going to leave you here to manage your witch." Rebekah herself could see the doubt and tension in Beth. Klaus' affections were hardly a secret, but she knew that he wanted to unlink them more than he wanted to make an impression on Elizabeth.

"I'm not his witch!" Beth called after his sister. Rebekah just chuckled as she left the room. Klaus stood off to the side as Beth's attention returned to the spell. She knew that she needed to do this. The last thing she wanted was to lose the people she had come to call her family.

xxxxx

Klaus was leaning in the doorway of the room, while Beth started to light the candles needed for the spell. Klaus couldn't help, but smile as he watched her. Suddenly, she heard a scream throughout the mansion. "What was that?" She asked turning to Klaus. He shrugged lightly.

"I wouldn't let it bother you, love." Beth rolled her eyes at him, but took a deep breath, trying to concentrate. If she got this wrong, she didn't know how to make it right. "You're going to do fine, Elizabeth. Don't over think yourself on this. I know you've got this." He encouraged her as he took a few steps towards her. He could tell that she was stressing out.

Beth took a seat on the couch "I don't know if I do. I don't want to screw this up and make it worst than it already is." She sighed as she leaned back in the couch. Klaus took a seat next to her and put a hand on her knee. He gave her a small grin, that she didn't return. He sighed.

"Elizabeth, I wouldn't have asked you to do this, if I didn't think that you couldn't handle it. You're one of the strongest, most powerful witches I've known. And I truly mean it." He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Beth hoped that the blush on her face wasn't completely obvious."I know that you can do this spell. You're second guessing yourself, sweetheart, don't. I have faith in you." He looked into her eyes, seriously. Beth gave him a small smile. It wasn't often that she could Klaus to be seriously sincere. "Have faith yourself."

Beth nodded as her eyes lingered on his longer than she should have. She immediately looked away, erasing any romantic thoughts from her head. She liked Kol, not Klaus. She wouldn't go there. Just the thought of Kol made her heart ache for him, she was definitely missing him more when she thought about him. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Excellent." He smiled at her, before walking over to the case that held the vials of blood. "Now, here I've got all of my siblings blood. Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn." Beth nodded. Klaus changed into his hybrid face and bit his hand till it bled. "Where do you want us?" He asked her. She turned to grab the empty glass and let him drip his blood into it.

Beth made her way to the table as Klaus set the blood on it. She started changing the incantation as she slowly poured the rest of the blood in the vials into the cup. Klaus kept a close eye on her, showing sign of concern when he saw her shortness of breath.

He didn't say anything though, as she continued and poured the blood onto the table. Continuing, the spell the blood soon began to separate into 5 different piles and Klaus grinned, happy it was working, until he saw Elizabeth's nose bleeding. "Elizabeth." He said to her, his voice filled with concerned. She didn't stop though, and he could tell that the blood was getting darker and the spell was taking a toll on her. "Elizabeth, stop!" He was worried now. He started over to her when she finally finished, but she soon fell to the ground, unconscious, hearing her name called out once more before darkness overcame her.

xxxxx

Beth's eyes slowly flickered open. The last thing she remembered was finishing the spell and passing out. She looked around her to take in her surroundings. She was in a bed. It was similar to Kol's room, but not quite. It was just as large though. Slowly sitting up, she felt a rush of pain hit her head. She groaned as she instinctively grabbed her head. "I'd be careful if I were you, love. You don't look well." Turning, she saw Klaus sitting by the bed in a chair, with a concerned expression on his face. She gently took the pills that he held out for her with a grateful smile and took it with the water he handed her. "I brought you to lay down in my bed."

Beth blushed realizing she was in Klaus' room. It wasn't like they were doing anything wrong, but the thought of her being in his bed made her uncomfortable. Klaus could see that and couldn't help grinning. "Um, what happened? I remember the spell working and then nothing."

"Yes, because you passed out. Nearly gave me a bloody heart attack, you did." He reprimanded her. "If I hadn't caught you when I did I fear that you would have hit your head. It was completely stupid of you to do that spell. Why didn't you tell me that you weren't strong enough?" He sounded angry, but through his words though, his heavy concern for her was clear.

"I thought I was fine! I mean I've kind of been off since your mom tried to kill you all, using my talisman, but I thought it was just a thing." She shrugged sheepishly. Klaus sighed, rolling his eyes. "The spell worked though, that's the important thing!"

"Yes, but not at the cost of your health, love." He retorted. She sighed and nodded. He sat on the edge of her bed, handing her, her phone. "My brother has been calling you nonstop. I finally got him to stop, but no doubt he's waiting for your call. It'll probably be best if you explained to him what happened yourself. He'll probably find some way to blame it on me."

She was surprised that he actually wanted her to call Kol. He seemed to want to keep Kol and her apart. She kissed his cheek, quickly, in thanks. "I'm sure he's just worried." She assured him as she quickly called him back.

"Darling, please tell me you're alright, if not I'll be there in a few hours." Kol said quickly into the phone. Beth smiled. It was nice to finally hear his voice even if he was just completely worried. "Elizabeth, talk to me, please." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine. I just wanted to hear your voice." She admitted. Beth saw Klaus roll his eyes and she ignored him and was thankful when he got up to leave the room. "I'm fine. I promise. I just didn't eat anything today and when I did the spell, I guess it just made me light-headed." She knew she shouldn't lie, but she didn't want him to worry any more than he already was.

Kol let out a breath of relief. "Don't ever scare me like that again, love. You nearly gave me a bloody heart attack." He sighed out.

Beth smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm though, I'm sure you talked to Klaus."

"Yes, I did. I thought we agreed on what to do on that matter." Kol said with a hint of annoyance. Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother's tone."And why didn't you tell me that you were doing the spell? If it was too much for you, we could have found another witch, love."

"I'm fine, Kol. Rebekah's here somewhere, anyways and it was just a fluke. Trust me, I'm...fine. When are you coming back? I...I miss you." She admitted quietly into the phone. Talking to him made her feel better, but him actually being there would be even better.

Kol smiled. "I miss you too, darling. Soon. I have a few more things to finish up here, but then I'll come back to you."

"I like the sound of that." She smiled back. "I'll call you later?"

"Yes and please, be careful around my brother." Kol pleaded with her. Beth nodded, even though he couldn't see her. She still didn't understand why he was so worried about her being alone with Klaus. "I'll talk to you soon, Elizabeth. Be safe."

"You too." She told him as she hung up. She took a deep breath as Klaus came back into his room and sat on the bed. "I feel like he's not telling me something." Klaus was surprised at her confession. "He's protective, yes, but I feel like it goes deeper. I mean it's not like you hurt me before or anything."

"Of course not." Though it sounded like he said it a tad too quickly, but Beth waved it off. It had to be just her. "Let's get you home, love. You need to rest." She nodded and got out of bed, as he handed her jacket. They walked downstairs in silence, but Klaus had his hand near her back, gently guiding her, as though he was afraid she might faint again.

Beth walked past the hallways until she stopped at one, seeing something in the corner of her eyes. She looked up and gasped as she saw a bloody Damon hanging up by his hands, as Rebekah cut into him, once more. "Oh God." She exclaimed.

"Ah, sorry about the mess. Apparently, he hurt Rebekah's feelings."

The tone in his voice suggested that he wasn't sorry at all. Beth dropped her bag at the doorway and ran towards Damon, pushing past Rebekah, stopping her. He was groaning and he barely had his eyes open. "Damon...Damon, talk to me." She asked, slight desperation in her voice. He was bleeding everywhere. She knew that Rebekah probably bled the vervain out of him.

"This was much different in my head. El?" He seemed confused. Beth sighed and hurried to unchain him. She knew that Rebekah wasn't completely cold hearted and that Damon probably used her to make her do this to him. Even if he did deserve it, she wasn't just going to leave him there. He rested his arms across her shoulder. She struggled to keep him standing. It didn't help that she was at her full strength. Suddenly, she heard someone else walk up behind her. She saw Stefan walk in with a bag. Klaus and Rebekah weren't there. "Much, much different."

"Klaus, I'm here!" He called out. Beth saw the siblings walk back into the room. "Let's do this." Klaus smirked as he walked into the room. Beth kept Damon standing though his weight was weighing down on her.

"Oh good, a hero. What do you want?"

"I'm here to make a deal." He told them as he threw the bag on the floor, at their feet. "Eight stakes made of white oak. The part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn." He told Rebekah. Klaus looked at his youngest sister for an explanation, but she too was confused. Beth knew that she had burn whatever white oak she saw, after she called her after. She didn't understand why they had some either.

"That's impossible." Rebekah told him.

"Actually, it's not. Finn's dead." Stefan told them. Klaus and Rebekah looked at him shocked, before Klaus glanced at Beth. At least they knew now that the spell did work. Rebekah still seemed to be surprised at what they did.

"You killed my brother?"

Stefan didn't look at her. He took a few steps in front of Klaus. "Damon in exchange for the last 8 weapons that can kill you."

"And how do I know their aren't anymore left?" Klaus questioned.

"Because their aren't."

"Let's be certain shall we?" Klaus was smart and he knew better than to just take their word for it. Stefan wanted him dead more than anyone. He moved over to where Beth was holding up Damon. He already did enough damage to Damon.

"Klaus, don't."

"Just going to question him, sweetheart. I promise." He assured her. Beth hesitated as he took Damon off her. Klaus knew that Rebekah doing this to Damon wouldn't make Elizabeth be completely trusting of them, so the least he could do was not torture him like he wanted to. She took a step back. "Minus the stake that is in my brother, how many more stakes are out there that can kill me?" He compelled him.

"Eleven." Damon said breathlessly.

"Eleven! Really? Not eight, then?"

"You really shouldn't have lied." Rebekah told him.

"I'll get you the other three." Stefan nodded, resigned.

"Yeah, that'll be nice. Or maybe since you lied, I'll compel your brother to chew your own tongue out." Klaus suggested with a malicious smile. Beth stood frozen. She knew he wouldn't really do that. He was just threatening Stefan for killing his brother and trying to kill him.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with you?" Klaus snapped back at him. "Do you really have no appreciation for me? I have given you someone to hate, to loathe, a target for all of your anger; so you don't have to turn it on yourself. I have given your life purpose, as your friend." Klaus laughed as he turned his back on him. "I really think you should be thanking me." Stefan rushed him, holding the stake in his hand. Klaus was calm though. "Step down, or you both die." Stefan hesitated before handing him the stake. Beth knew there was another reason he handed it over. "There, now you only have to get me the other two."

"This is ridiculous." Rebekah rolled her eyes and walked over to where the bag was. She picked it up and nodded at Beth and Damon. "You're free to leave." She turned to her brother and Stefan. "I brought him here. I get to release him. My rules now. Bring us the stakes and you both live. Take your brother as a sign of good faith." Rebekah walked out, with Klaus behind her after threatening Stefan.

Beth slowly started to lift Damon up, as Stefan came and helped on the other side to get him on his feet. Together, they carried him up and out of the house. Beth held onto Damon as Stefan opened the door. Her mind was trying to block out the headache she felt coming and the weakness in her knees she knew that was from the spell. Before she could forget though, she hit his arm, hard. "What the hell?"

"That's for killing Finn when you knew the others would die, dick!" She snapped at him. He didn't reply because he knew that she was right and arguing with her, wouldn't do any good. They were silent for a few minutes/

"Hey...you stopped them, for me, why?" Damon asked her.

She laughed lightly. "Because you're my friend and I wasn't just going to let them continue to torture you." She said quietly. Damon looked at her in disbelief. After everything he's done and said to her, she still stopped them from torturing him. He owed her so much and the only thing he could do was try and make it up to her.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." He replied. Beth looked at him in surprise, but nodded and helped put him in the car. The pain came back to her head as she struggled not to let the pain show, climbing in after him to make sure he was okay. It wasn't an apology and she wasn't completely forgiver him either, but it was a start for both of them.


	72. Road Trip

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I appreciate all of them so much, you have no idea. All the reviews encourage me to write faster. I hope you guys like this one and the next one has a big reveal in it so I hope you guys like it!

Road Trip:

Beth walked through the hallways in the bottom of the Salvatore house, as she reached the cell they had, now housing her godfather. She looked through the bars of the cell door. "Alaric?"

"Yep, still me." He called back. She opened the door to see him laying on his cot. He sat up as she walked in. "You know, you shouldn't be in here. It defeats the point of the whole being locked in a cellar thing." He reminded her.

She handed him the bag she brought. "Well, you still need the basics. Toothbrush, toothpaste, clothes, and some boring books to help you sleep. Harry Potter was too entertaining so I threw Moby Dick in there." She nodded with a small smile

"Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde?" He asked with an amused smile, handing her the book.

"What? No, I grabbed...Damon, thinks he's hilarious, which he's not." She yelled in the direction of the living room.

"At least one of us still has a sense of humor."

"Are you sure that you want to be here? You don't have to be kept here, Ric." She reminded him. He sighed and sat up a little as she sat down next to him.

"No, this is the right place for me to be." He told her with a nod and she took his hand. "At least until you guys can convince my highly uncooperative alter ego to fess up to where I or he hid the white oak stake." He gave her a weak smile and small squeeze of her hand.

"We'll find it, don't worry. Stefan is going to watch over you for a little bit. Elena doesn't think it's safe to keep Jeremy so away from home, so Damon, her and I are going to go to Denver to pick him up." She told him reassuringly.

"You've been spending time with Damon?" He asked curiously, holding up the book.

"Kind of. We're getting there. I just hope that the annoying underlying sexual tension between him and Elena, doesn't make me scream at them." Beth said with a roll of her eyes. Alaric chuckled. "I'll see you later." She promised giving him a hug. She was reluctant to let go. She didn't want to leave him here, but Damon convinced her it was best. They never were going to get anything out of his alter ego, if she was there. Beth pulled back slowly and stood up, leaving before she could change her mind.

She walked past Stefan and Elena, quietly who were having a moment that she didn't want to disturb. Outside, Damon was throwing all of the bags into the back. "You ready for a road trip?" Damon asked her with a smirk, making her roll her eyes. "Aw, come on you can have shotgun."

"Can I drive?" Beth asked with a smile.

"Don't push it." He retorted, dropping his smile. She rolled her eyes at him again as she slid in the passenger seat, waiting for Elena to come out so they could get moving.

Her phone suddenly rang. It was a text from Tyler, whom she hadn't heard from in a month._ "Hey, stranger. Coming home today. Going to see Caroline. Swing by after?"_

Beth smiled at the text. She couldn't believe that Tyler was actually coming home. "You have the worst timing in the world, wolf boy. I'm going to bring Jeremy home. Long story, see you when I get back?" She awaited impatiently for him to reply.

"_Yeah, I'll see you when I get back. I've missed you too, Beth. Be careful." _ Beth smiled as she put up her phone. It would be nice to see Tyler after everything. She did miss him a lot. Even if this trip worked out or sucked, she at least knew that her friend would be back to talk with her.

xxxxx

They finally made it to Denver in one piece. After arguing all the way down there with Damon about the music or stopping, he finally let her have her way to shut her up. She was just happy to finally get out of the car and stretch out. They were at the batting cages that they knew that Jeremy went to with his friends. Damon and Elena searched one area, while Beth searched the other.

Looking through the cages and down the aisle to find Jeremy, she found herself faced with another familiar face. "Kol?" She asked in disbelief. There he was though. The tall, youngest Original brother carrying a bat in his hand. Walking down the aisle with a huge grin on his face, as she ran to him. He picked her up in a hug, just as happy and surprised to see her as she was. She gave him a quick kiss. "I've missed you so much, you have no idea how much."

Kol chuckle and kiss her back slowly before pulling away, leaning his forehead on hers. "I'm pretty sure that I do." He grinned, making her smile as she slid down. They started walking, automatically. "Are you okay? You're safe, right? You scared the bloody hell out of me after I heard you fainted."

"I'm fine." She fibbed to him. She had been feeling a little weak on the way there, but she wasn't going to worry him with that. Right now, she just wanted to be with him. Kol looked at her, obviously not believing her. "I am. Are you okay?"

"I'm amazing now. What on earth are you doing here, darling?"

"I came with Damon and Elena. We were looking for Jeremy." She told him, not thinking about what he was doing here. It must have been a coincidence and she was too happy to see him to think about it. As they walked she saw Jeremy standing behind Damon and Elena. "There he is. Hey, Jer!" She called out.

The young Gilbert smiling seeing her and Kol. She let go of Kol's hand only to hug him. "Hey, I've missed you." He smiled as he hugged her back. He nodded at the Original over her shoulder. "Hey, man."

"Damon, it's Kol!" Elena cried out. Beth turned around just to see Kol connect his baseball bat to Damon's face. She gasped, covering his mouth as he grinned. Damon fell to the ground with a groan from the pain he felt and the bat split in half.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Jeremy, get back he's an Original." Elena yelled at him

"No hard feelings, mate, but we're not buds." H e told Jeremy as he grabbed a long aluminum bat from the case near them. He looked at it admiringly. Beth knew she should have seen this coming. Damon already killed him once and had Ric kill him. She was silly to think he wasn't the least bit angry.

"Kol, stop it!" Beth snapped at him. He sighed and turned to face her angry expression. Before he could reply though, Damon rushed to stick a broken piece of the wooden bat in his chest. She gasped as he fell to the ground and the aluminum bat fell with him.

"Did you kill him?" Jeremy asked, obviously in shock to learn his friend was a vampire, an Original, nonetheless. Beth made herself, tear her eyes away from Kol's incapacitated body as Jeremy pulled her away.

"No, but it'll give us a head start. Come on." Damon said, trying to pull Elena along and signaling Jeremy and Beth to follow. She really didn't want to leave him there, but she didn't have a choice as she followed the rest of them out.

xxxxx

A few minutes later, after stopping by Jeremy's place and grabbing some clothes, they headed away to a motel. Getting out of the car with their baggage in hand, Jeremy was still trying to take in all that they told him about the Originals. "For the record," Damon interjected before anyone could make any comments. He glanced at Elena. "She's the one who wanted to stop at a motel, not me."

"So, where are we?" Jeremy asked as they climbed the stairs to their room.

"Corner of somewhere and nowhere, where Kol can't find us." Damon replied.

"I still can't believe Kol was a vampire." Jeremy commented as they walked to their room. Beth couldn't believe that he had been there that whole time spying on Jeremy, probably for Klaus.

"Well, didn't find it weird that you made a friend so fast?" Damon asked, making Beth roll her eyes at him. "Have you met you?"

"Don't be an ass." Beth told him. He shot her a look, saying they weren't finished talking. She shot him one back, not in the mood. She figured that he wanted to talk to her about Kol. Thankfully, he wouldn't mention anything while they still had to work on Jeremy contacting Rose. Beth opened the door to one of the 2 motel rooms they got. "Well, this should work, right Jer?"

"Yeah, it'll work. It doesn't really matter." He shrugged as he took a seat on the chair and Beth sat down on the bed. Damon started closing the blinds to block out any unwanted strangers.

"Alright, Whoopi, what do you need? Candles? Incense? Pottery wheel?"

"That's not how it works." Jeremy reminded him.

"I know, I know. They push from the other side and you pull from this one." Damon said bored.

"Alright, um, you got a picture of her?"

"Picture? Of what, a trip to Disneyland? Come on, Rose, you're not going to actually make us wait, are you? I know you're obsessed with me." Damon smirked in a sing-song voice. Beth and Elena both rolled their eyes at his arrogance. Elena sat next to her brother.

"Alright, tell me something about her." Jeremy told him. Beth was surprised at the amount of patience Jeremy had for Damon, even now. She was used to being around him too, but there were definitely times she wanted to strangle him.

"Well, she does this little thing with her tongue." He grinned, sitting down besides Beth. She groaned. The last thing she needed to hear was about Damon's sex life, especially when she started getting a headache again.

"Something that matters, Damon." Elena reminded him.

He sighed and sat up. "She spent her last day in paradise."He told them seriously. "Soaking in the sun and reminiscing about what it means to be human. And when death came...she didn't fear it." He admitted softly.

"I was with her on her last day and she definitely wasn't in paradise." Elena interjected. It didn't make any sense to her, how with all the pain that she was in and her hallucinations, how that could have compared to paradise.

"Yeah, she was." Beth added, giving Damon a small smile as he glanced at her. He obviously remembered that one drunk night that he admitted what he did for her. Beth knew that he wasn't exactly keen on showing off that he could do nice things. Elena looked at the two of them confused.

"It was in the dream he gave her." They all turned to Jeremy as he stared at the other bed. "She's here." Beth had no doubt that she was there listening to there every word. She just hoped that what she had to say wouldn't be bad news.


	73. A Line Crossed

A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Jeremy and Beth's relationship is strictly just friends, but if you guys like them together, I'll definitely write more scenes with them. This one has a little bit of a shocker at the end. Please don't hate me for it, but I hope you guys like it! Next chapter should be up soon! Thank you again!

A Line Crossed:

Jeremy was talking with Rose as the others came closer, wondering what she could be saying to him. Beth could tell that Jeremy was paraphrasing some of what she was saying. "Is she lonely on the other side?" Beth asked, sympathetically. It would have made her gone crazy if she could see everyone but not have them see her.

Jeremy was silent for a moment, before giving Beth a reassuring smile. "She says she's happy. Don't worry."

"Is she still hot?" Damon asked.

Beth rolled her eyes at him. "She misses you two." Jeremy relayed the message to Beth and Damon, making her smile. His expression changed to one of confusion as he glanced at his sister. "She, uh, she misses all of you." He was silent again for a minute, as he stared at the Damon's side. "She was sired by someone named Mary Porter."

"Ah, Scary Mary." Damon commented. He obviously knew her. "Well, where is she, Rose?"

"She said she'll find out and get back to use." Jeremy said. Beth sighed as she sat back in the bed. They might as well get comfortable now, because there was no way they'd be able to leave.

xxxxx

Beth walked down the hallway of the motel. Jeremy and her were sharing a room, due to the fact that one of them had to be up in case something happened. She was now getting ice, letting Jeremy and Elena have a moment together. She pushed the button on the machine to get ice, but nothing was coming out. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, Beth sped up the process a little using magic. Yet, as soon as the bucket was full she felt weak as her nose started to bleed. She wobbled a little before she felt herself being caught. "You alright there, El?" Damon asked worried.

"Yeah, fine." She shook it off standing up straight. The last thing she needed was for someone to be worried about her. "I'm fine, Damon. What are you doing out here?"

"I was just checking in with Stefan. And making sure you weren't going to run and call your little bat wielding boyfriend and spill everything." He gave her a grim smile making her roll her eyes at him.

"I'm not trying to get anyone killed, Damon. I didn't know he was going to do that." She admitted. One thing for sure, she and Kol were definitely going to have at talk about that. When she could be alone long enough to actually call him.

"Just like you didn't know he was in Denver?"

"What, you think I'm lying?" He shrugged, not giving her an answer. She scoffed in disbelief. Of course, he wouldn't believe her. "Really? I didn't know where he was Damon! You can't blame me because you got what was coming to you." She snapped at him as she left him.

Walking into the room, she slammed the door behind her. Beth laid down on one of the beds as Jeremy came out of the bathroom, confused by her mood swing. She seemed fine when they were talking to Rose. "You alright there, Beth?"

"Perfectly fine, if stupid Damon wasn't such an ass." She complained as he took a seat at her feet, chuckling.

"I know the feeling. He can be a dick sometimes, most of the time actually. Don't let him get to you." He smiled at her, which she returned. He was silent for a minute before deciding to air his thoughts. "Are you okay, Beth?"

She looked at him confused. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't look fine. I mean you look tired and kind of sick." Jeremy admitted. Beth was surprised he noticed that. Klaus mentioned it before she left, but she didn't think about it. "Are you sure you're okay."

"Yeah, Jer. Don't worry about me. I'm just tired. I'm going to try and sleep for a while, ok? Just wake me up when you hear something from Rose." She told him, hoping he would just drop the subject. He hesitated but nodded, sitting on the other bed as she turned her back to him, hoping that she'd sleep.

"Beth...Beth, wake up." Beth rolled over to face, Jeremy, blinking up at him, trying to wake up. Before she could verbally threaten him for waking her up, he started talking again. "Rose told me where to find Mary. She apparently lives in Kansas."

"Really?" She sat up straight as she rushed to slip on her shoes. "Did you tell the others?"

"I was waiting for you." He admitted as he opened the door for her. They walked into their room, but found it was unlocked and empty. They exchanged a confused look. There wasn't any sign of struggling. They must have just left. Jeremy walked down the hallway, as Beth followed behind until they stopped at a surprising sight. Damon and Elena making out against a pillar. Beth was in shock, while Jeremy seemed to be the same way but angry too. "Elena?"

She immediately pulled away from Damon and turned to Jeremy. There was a look of guilt on her face. "Oh my God, Jeremy." She exclaimed. Damon looked unaffected by the youngest Gilbert's appearance.

"Rose found Mary. She lives in Kansas." Jeremy got out, still in shock.

"Okay, then. Let's go." Damon nodded as he left the group. Beth rolled her eyes at him as she and Jeremy went back to the room to get their things. This trip was going to get a lot more awkward that it already was.

xxxxx

After a few hours of driving, they managed to make it to the house that Rose apparently lived in. It looked abandoned though, as they all got out of the car. "This is the address." Jeremy confirmed, but he could see that it was doubtful someone lived there too.

"Looks about right." Damon shrugged.

"Wait here." Elena told Jeremy as she began to walk with Damon. Beth leaned on the car, deciding she would wait out here with Jeremy, but he didn't like that idea.

"Why? So you guys can make out some more?" He asked angrily.

"Don't be a dick, listen to your sister." Damon suggested, calmy. Beth put a hand on Jeremy's shoulder and he eventually nodded and backed off. "Thank you." He called back as they walked away.

"Don't worry about him, Jeremy." Beth told him.

"I just don't like watching him make out with my sister." He grumbled. She gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

After waiting for Elena and Damon, Beth decided they were taking too long. It shouldn't have taken them this long to find Mary Porter. After telling Jeremy where she was going, she quietly headed into the house. She walked past the rooms in the hallway, where it was crowded, filled with junk. She finally made it to a room that actually had a decent amount of light. She heard a familiar, British voice as she neared the room. "According to my brother, you're off limits. Please don't test me."

She walked into the room, just in time to see Damon wrapping his hand around Kol's throat and Elena on the floor. "Don't touch her." He growled, but Kol headbutted him and threw him across the room.

"Oh dear, I've hit a nerve." He chuckled as he walked towards him with the bat in hand.

"Kol, stop it!" Beth snapped at him, making her presence known to them. He grinned, wickedly at her. She decided that he was too angry to just yell at him to make him stop. Hopefully, reasoning with him would worth. "Seriously, I know you're pissed, but just leave him alone, ok?"

"Relax, darling. I just want us to be even." He shrugged as he walked over to where Damon laid down on the floor. "He snapped my neck, he killed my brother and then he humiliated me. Surely, payback's in order." He hit Damon with the bat a few more times, and Beth swore she heard a few bones crack.

"Stop, Kol, he's had enough." She told him seriously.

He finally stopped after a few hits. "There, now, we're even." He decided with a sadistic smile. Before Beth could reprimand him, Kol grabbed her by the waist and zipped off, leaving a confused Elena and Damon in their wake. They ended up deep into the woods, that she guessed were behind the huge house. Kol stopped and grinned down at her. "Hello, love."

She scoffed and moved away from him. "Are you insane? Why would you do that to Damon?"

Kol scoffed. This wasn't exactly the happy 2nd reunion he wanted. "He deserved it, sweetheart. He killed me twice." He reminded her. He didn't understand why she was so annoyed with what he did. It wasn't like he did it on a whim.

"You went completely overboard!" She snapped at him.

"He started it!"

"That's so childish." Beth scoffed at him. It was actually their first fight that they were having, but all she could think about was how angry she was. He was fuming as well, but more on the fact that she was once again taking Damon's side. Especially when he's done nothing but take her for granted. Before he could retort back, her phone rang. She groaned but checked it. "It's Klaus."

That was it for Kol, he took her phone and whipped it across the woods. "I told you to stay away from him!"

"You don't tell me what to do! I'm your girlfriend not your sister!" She snapped at him. It was thing for him to be jealous, but now he was just angry for no reason. It didn't make any sense why he was acting like this.

"I do if it keeps you breathing!" He snapped back. He wasn't going to risk her safety anymore. He wasn't going to lose her again. If that happened he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Beth was still confused what any of this had to do with Klaus though. He'd done nothing but keep her safe since she left with him before summer. "You're not making any sense! Stop making excuses to keep me away from him. Klaus is my friend!"

"He already killed you once, I won't let him bloody do it again!" Kol blurted out. Beth froze. They were both silent for a moment, as she took in that confession. That didn't make any sense to her and Kol never wanted her to find out like this, but the fact that she was spending so much time with the man that murdered her, made him upset.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in disbelief.

Kol sighed, running hand over his hair. "I couldn't tell you before. You were close to Nik and I thought that you wouldn't believe me if I told you, but it wasn't werewolves that killed you before. That was a lie. Only he and I know. It was...it was Nik. And he did it right in front of me," He admitted softly. That was the one thing he'd never forget, and the one thing he never wanted to see again.

"_Elizabeth, stop being so bloody stubborn," Kol scoffed at her as he followed her into the house. She rolled her eyes at him, as she walked away from him. He grabbed her arm to stop her. "Why so in a hurry? To see your beloved fiance?"_

"_Stop it, Kol. Would you have some decency and just leave me alone for a while? And no, I'm not going to see Elijah." She retorted as she went through the kitchen. "He's with Rebekah anyways, where you're supposed to be."_

"_You seem high-strung. I just want to know what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing! Leave it alone, Kol." She snapped at him as she walked into the library. She had to talk to Klaus about the problem and she didn't need Kol butting in.  
_

"_I can't very well do that, now can I?" He snapped back at her._

"_Well, why not?"_

"_Because I care about you!" He yelled at her. He took a deep breath, calming down. "And because I miss you. I miss you so much. I scarcely see you around the house anymore. You're always with one of my brothers. Elijah will hardly let me near you." He touched her cheek gently._

_Elizabeth sighed. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't missed him either, but she just couldn't stay with him after walking in on him with another girl. It hurt too much. "You should leave, Kol. I need to speak with Niklaus and he won't want you here."_

_Kol decided to throw caution to the wind and kiss her slowly, surprising her, but she unable to pull away. "Tell me that you don't miss that, that you don't feel something for me, Elizabeth. I know you don't love, Elijah."_

"_You don't know that." She replied softly letting her eyes flicker to his lips, but she pulled away from him. It wasn't fair to Elijah, he was her fiance. She loved him, deeply. Didn't she? He took care of her, he was there for her, like always._

"_Yes, I do. I'm not giving up on you, Elizabeth. I made a mistake, but I need you. I'll fight for you, forever." He told her as he kissed her cheek once more. "Just know that."_

_Before she could reply, the door opened with Klaus walking in, but as she turned to the side, Kol wasn't there, but she doubted he left the room. "Nik, have you a solution to our problem?" She asked him. He gave her a sad smile and nodded. Elizabeth took a deep breath, not noticing her hands starting to shake._

"_Is there a problem?" Kol asked walking back into the room. Klaus glared at his youngest brother._

"_No one invited you." He reminded him, before turning to Elizabeth. "Here, drink this. It'll calm your nerves." Klaus gave her a glass of some kind of water. She drank it all hoping it would help as he stood in front of her. He gently pushed her hair behind her ear. "Leave, Kol."_

"_No, brother. I want to know what's this problem." Kol said firmly taking a place next to Elizabeth. If something was wrong and it involved Elizabeth, he wasn't going to just turn a blind eye._

"_He should know, Nik." Elizabeth agreed._

"_Kol, you shouldn't be here. You need to leave." Klaus insisted. There was something desperate in his voice that Elizabeth picked up on._

"_No." Kol snapped. Klaus was running out of time. He did the only thing he could think of. Grabbing him by his throat, he threw him into the bookcase, letting the books fall down._

"_What was that for?" Elizabeth asked him angrily. She was used to the brothers getting physical when they fought, but this was uncalled for. Any other time, Klaus would have talked to her about it, but he could. He instead cupped her face, his eyes swimming with tears. "Nik?" She asked him concerned._

"_I'm sorry for this." He apologized as a lone tear fell down his cheek. Kol was slowly starting to find his feet."Know that...I never wanted this to happen, but it's the only way, Elizabeth. I never wanted to do this. I hope one day, you'll forgive me." She was confused, but before she could ask any questions, with one quick turn of his hands, her neck snapped. _

"_NO!" Kol ran to her as soon as he saw her neck in Nik's hands. He caught her before she fell. "Elizabeth, please! No! No! No! Elizabeth!" Her eyes were closed as Kol started sobbing. He tried shaking her, as though that would bring her heartbeat that he so loved to hear back or see her eyes that would make him give her anything, but he didn't. They were gone, she was gone. Kol buried his face in her hair, trying to hold onto her scent as he cried for the first time since he was human. " Please, come back to me! Please! You can't be dead, please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"_

"He said it was because Mikael was getting close. You were a liability and that if Mikael got his hands on you, then he would have discovered where we were." Kol explained, ending his story as he looked over at her. She was trying to take this all in, but at the same time she didn't want to believe it.

"That's...that's impossible. No, he wouldn't do that." But it suddenly made sense. How protective Kol had been wasn't just over jealousy, it was to keep her safe.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I couldn't tell you because you were close to my brother and I didn't know if you'd believe me or not. I couldn't risk you shutting me out and I wouldn't be able to protect you at all." He didn't like what his brother did, but he knew that she was close with Klaus. More than he'd like her to be, but that still was hard for her to hear and he was sorry to have to be the one to tell her.

"No! No, he wouldn't' do that to me!" Beth insisted.

"Elizabeth..." He tried to calm her down.

"No, no! No!" She shook her head furiously. "No!" Kol brought her into his arms where she cried freely into his arms. She had never felt so betrayed in her life. The man that she had come to call her friend, family had killed her. He ended her life. Kol kept his arms around her. "Shh, it's okay. I've got you, love. It's going to be okay. I've always got you."


	74. Another Dance

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I appreciate them all! Loving Kol this season! I can't wait to see what they do with him next. I can't wait to get to season 4 and we're almost there! I hope you guys like this chapter! Thank you all again!

Another Dance:

After finally getting herself to stop crying, Beth made herself leave Kol and find Damon to go home. No amount of questioning from him made her tell him what happened, which sent him pouting. She didn't get to see Alaric, since it still wasn't safe for her to be at home, so she hid herself in her room in Elena's house. Knowing the truth about Klaus killing her made her upset, but she couldn't let it show. She had to go one being normal, whilst avoiding him like the plague.

Since she already promised months ago to help Caroline set up for the dance she was forced to go to the school to help with the finishing touches. As Caroline and Elena were talking, Beth stayed away helping with the clean up. _"How are you holding up, beautiful?"_ She smiled as she read the text from Kol. He had a hard time letting her go back to Mystic Falls, but in the end he allowed it as long as she called to make sure she was okay.

"_I'm holding. Can't wait to see you again."_

"_Soon, I promise." _After finally wrapping all the trash up, she went to throw it away, but not before she heard Caroline call her. She ignored her as she walked out to the garbage cans out back.

"You can't hide from me forever, Beth." She heard Caroline say as she followed her to the back of the school. She rolled her eyes.

"Nope, but try and try again, right?" She said sarcastically as she threw the garbage bags into the dumpster. Caroline was right behind her and stopped before she could leave. "What do you want, Caroline?"

"You can't be mad at me forever, Beth. I'm sorry for luring Klaus out there. I know you hate me for that." She said sadly, looking down.

"It's fine, just forget about it." Beth sighed. The last person she wanted to talk about was Klaus right now. She didn't even know what to think of him, but all she felt when she heard his name was rage and betrayal.

"No, it's not fine. He's your friend." She sighed.

"Forget it, Caroline." She insisted, as her eyes teared up. It just brought back the memory if Klaus lying to her. It hurt that she was so stupid to believe that he actually cared about her at all. "It doesn't matter."

"No, Klaus is your friend. Even thought I prefer Kol over his brother. I know you guys were close." Caroline said. Even if she didn't really like Klaus, she knew they got close.

"Not anymore! Just forget it, Caroline!"

"Beth, what...what happened?" She asked her worried. The young witch didn't answer her. Caroline turned her around and saw her upset. "Beth. Sweetie, did something happen?" As soon as she brought up Klaus, she seemed to get angry. Beth just shook her head, crying. Caroline automatically hugged her, knowing that she needed that. Besides, it was time she started to actually be her friend again.

xxxxx

Beth took a deep breath as she pulled the short dress down some more. After swearing Caroline to secrecy not to tell anyone, she told her all that Kol revealed to her. Needless to say, she was furious with Klaus and had half a mind to confront him, but Beth stopped her. She knew the outcome wouldn't be good. Instead, Caroline decided to take the protective best friend path and wouldn't let her out of her sight. They were now at the dance, both dressed like flappers. "You look amazing, Beth. Stop messing with your dress." She winked at her.

"This thing is too short!" She complained as she tried once again to pull down the authentic 1920's dress, but it just barely reached right above her knees. It wasn't exactly what she was used to wearing, but Caroline refused to let her go in regular clothes.

"You look hot, don't worry about it." She waved it off. She glanced around her. "Are you sure that you want to be here, though? We could have always stayed at home. Popcorn, movies? I don't exactly know the best friend protocol for avoiding psycho hybrids."

Beth gave her a weak smile. "No, it's fine. You worked hard and it's fine. I'll get some appearance of normalcy." She shrugged as she looked into the crowd.

"I swear, if I could? I'd knock his stupid arrogant Original head off." Caroline told her, crossing her arms. Beth gave her a small smile. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to check on Matt. I'll be right over there."

"I'm fine, Caroline. Go!" She encouraged her. She hesitated before finally leaving to talk with their other friend. She stood off to the side, listening to the old music as she took in her surrounding, but she didn't feel anyone behind her until someone spun her around. Beth found herself face to face with Tyler, grinning at her. "You're here!" She hugged him.

Tyler laughed as he hugged her back. "I'm here. I've missed you." He admitted pulling back slightly. Beth found herself giving him a real smile in a while. It was nice to see her friend back after months. It felt as though things were coming back into order.

"I've missed you too. It's good to see you back and sired free." She admitted

"It's good to be back." He nodded as he glanced over at Caroline over her shoulder. Beth rolled her eyes at his weak attempt to be inconspicuous. "Mind it I?"

"Go, get your girl! And tell Care not to worry about me." She nudged him with a smile. He kissed her quickly on the cheek before going over to Caroline. She crossed her arms and watched, happily as her friends danced together. It was nice to see Caroline's face light up seeing Tyler.

"Going stag?" Beth turned around to see Matt behind her with a smile. He looked at her up and down in awe. "You look amazing."

Beth blushed at the compliment and looked away from him. "Thank you. You look dashing, yourself. And my girl date just bailed on me for her boyfriend, so I'm officially stag." She confirmed as he stood by her side and they watched Tyler and Caroline. "You too?"

"Yep, was too busy setting up for the dance. But, it would be an honor if you would dance with me." Matt asked, offering her his arm. She hesitated. He wasn't the person that she wanted to be dancing with tonight, but he was still her friend. Beth gave him a small smile, before taking it. She might as well try and feign having fun for the night.

xxxxx

After a few dances with Matt and a dance with Caroline, Beth felt herself feel a little better. She was now taking a break and standing off to the side near the drinks. "I thought I'd find you away from the crowd." Beth a breeze go over her as she turned to face Klaus, as he grinned, walking towards her. "You never really liked being the center of attention."

"Yeah, I guess some things never change." She shrugged, trying not to let her nervousness of being so close to him show.

Klaus ignored the semi-cold shoulder she was giving him. He figured it had something to do with why she was ignoring his calls to her. He would find out why soon enough. "I guess not. Do you mind a dance?" He asked her holding out his hand.

"Yes, she does mine." Right on time, Caroline came walking towards them with Tyler in tow. She crossed her arms as she stood next to Beth, in front of the hybrid. "She doesn't want to dance with you."

"I believe that 's her decision, love." Klaus said firmly before glancing over at Tyler. "Where you've been, mate?"

"Just got back into town."

"Funny, I don't recall giving you permission to leave in the first place." He narrowed his eyes at the couple. He took a step forwards towards them. "Why don't you take your girlfriend and go dance, while Elizabeth and I take a spin on the dance floor?"

"No!" Caroline objected. She wasn't going to let her friend go dancing with her murderer, but Tyler didn't know that. And she was sworn to secrecy not to tel him. She and Beth shared a look. Tyler couldn't disobey him and he finds out he's not sired.

"Yeah, sure." He agreed, automatically.

"It's fine, Care. Go, I'll see you after." Beth assured her, as she saw her about to argue with them. Tyler quickly took his girlfriend away. She turned to a smug Klaus. "Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male?"

"I don't have to prove anything, love. I am the alpha male." He told her confidently holding out his hand for her to take. She rolled her eyes, but took it, hesitantly. He spun her around and took her hand, as they swayed to the music.

"There a reason you were so persistent on dancing with me?" She asked him

"I wanted to dance with the most beautiful girl in here." He grinned down at her, as she rolled her eyes. He sighed, knowing he'd have to do more to get her to actually talk. "You look amazing. You would have loved the 1920's, Elizabeth. The girls were reckless, sexy, fun. They literally used to dance until they dropped. I could see you as a flapper."

"Sucks, that I never got to experience that and never will." She said bitterly. "With my life being taken away while I was so young and all that." Klaus didn't say anything. He only looked at her with curious eyes to see where she was going with this, but she kept her eyes straight ahead. "Did you mourn me?"

"Of course I did. Not as hard as Kol did, but I did, Elizabeth. You were part of the family." He told her sincerely.

Beth scoffed in disbelief. "That's funny cause I don't think that family murders family." She felt the hybrid freeze under her hands as she pulled away from him. It was impossible, she couldn't have known. "Kol told me everything about what happened. At least one brother seems to be honest with me."

"He doesn't know everything. Sweetheart..." He began, but was caught off by a slap to the face. He was stunned not by the stinging pain that was going away, but by the anger that came from the slap. Beth was tearing up, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of watching her cry over him.

"Don't call me that." She snapped as she stalked out of the school, past the students and outside the front doors. She didn't get that far before she was blocked by her dancing partner. "Let me go, Klaus. That's the least you can do after everything."

"Elizabeth, you have a right to be mad..."

"Damn right, I do! You lied to me for months! You betrayed me! You humiliated me time after! I trusted you! I defended you to my friends, everyone I loved and it turns out they were right! You killed me, Klaus!" She shouted at him. Klaus actually flinched at every shout. He felt bad about lying to her, but it killed him to see how much he hurt her. "I'm glad you had your laugh about fooling me!"

Klaus swung her around to face him, before she could stalk off again. "It wasn't a laugh, Elizabeth! Listen to me, I'm sorry I lied to you. I couldn't tell you what happened. You wouldn't have trusted me, with good reason, but it's not what you think. Kol doesn't know the whole story, love. You have the wrong idea." He told her seriously. This was why he didn't want his brother to explain, he had no idea what really happened that day.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I have the right idea!" She snapped back.

"Look at me, Elizabeth! After everything do you honestly think that I would hurt you like that, without a good reason? I cared about you. It killed me that day to do that to you. I could barely comprehend what I did, but Kol didn't tell you everything. He doesn't know everything. Please, let me explain." He begged her. Beth was surprised to see how desperate Klaus was for her to listen to him.

"I...I can't do this right now." She shook her head as she walk away from him out.

"Please, love." Klaus made to follow her, but saw he was blocked. "What is this?" He asked annoyed. Beth stopped and turned around to see the dilemma. He couldn't move through. She looked down to see a salt line. It obviously was made to keep vampires in.

She saw Stefan pop up from behind him. "Your mother is back." He told Klaus. Beth sighed as she walked towards them. That meant she had to stop her. Who knew what Esther was planning now. Things just got way more complicated than it already was.


	75. Goodbye, Old You

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm happy to read all of them! I was so sad about Kol's death last night!:( Don't worry I'm still continuing the story into season 4, but it's going to be different than originally planned out. I hope you guys like this chapter and thank you again!

Goodbye, Old You:

Somehow they all ended up inside an empty classroom, minus Elena, Caroline and Tyler. Elena was taken by Esther and they now needed to find her, before she did something to her. Bonnie was now working on a spell that would help break the boundary around the school, but she was having some difficulty with it. Damon, Stefan Klaus, Jamie and Jeremy were all standing around. "She does this all the time, right?" Jamie, Bonnie's date asked.

"What's taking so long?" Klaus complained. "All boundary spells have a loop hole. He reminded Bonnie. The last thing he would do is have Elizabeth do the spell, not after what happened when she unlinked them all. Beth shot him a look, telling him to shut up.

At that moment, Matt walked into the room. "People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier." He informed them, confirming that vampires were the only ones that were trapped there.

"Matt and I can leave, we can stop Esther ourselves. We just got to find out where she is." Jeremy suggested.

"I'll go with you." Beth added in. Damon shot her a warning look, but she didn't care. There was no way she would let the two boys go by themselves, not after hearing that Alaric was somewhere with Esther and Elena.

"It's suicide, Beth." Stefan told her simply.

Klaus rushed over to Jamie and grabbed him by his neck, hoisting him up into the air. Bonnie gasped. "Suicide would be disappointing me." He turned to Bonnie. "Now, work your magic, witch or I'll start killing people you fancy." He didn't have anything to lose. Elizabeth obviously felt nothing, but hate for him. It wouldn't matter what she thought now, if she wouldn't hear him out.

Before Beth could yell at him, Stefan handled it calmly, stepping towards him. "Ah, don't be stupid, Klaus. Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us. The only reason she's helping us right now is to save Caroline and Tyler. You start killing the people she cares about, she'll tell us all to go to hell." Bonnie nodded, agreeing. Klaus thought about this for a second, before slowing putting Jamie down."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Beth decided to take the lead. She turned to Matt and Jeremy. "Come on, guys. We need weapons. Bonnie, we need a map of the town, it should be in Alaric's classroom." She told her. She nodded as the two witches left the room to the History classroom.

Bonnie grabbed the map off of the wall behind Alaric's desk and put it down. Damon and Klaus walked in behind them. "Here. Jeremy made a little Gilbert blood donation for your locator spell." Bonnie left quickly, not wanting to be in the room with them.

"I'll work on the boundary spell." She nodded at Beth before leaving. Beth looked at the two vampires.

"Can I get some space?"

Klaus backed off, knowing it was best to just do what she asked at the moment, but Damon wasn't that lenient. "You're still mad at me for what happened with Junior?" Damon scoffed.

"No, cause I get it. You have to save Elena, you always have to save her, even when she's not in trouble." Beth snapped at him. Klaus came between them before it got ugly, which he knew it could.

"How about we save this for later, love?" He asked her. She shot him a dirty look and turned to the map. Taking the blood from Damon's hand, she poured it onto the map. She closed her eyes as she muttered an incantation under her breath, but all it did was form a circle that wouldn't move. She pushed to try and make it move, but it wasn't working. "Love." Klaus handed her a handkerchief, worried and she took it to wipe the blood that she hadn't notice was coming from her nose.

Damon didn't notice though. "Esther is fighting me." She told them.

"Esther couldn't possible have this much power. Unless...she's channeling something." Klaus realized looking at the map.

"Hotspot?"

Klaus nodded and then grinned. He turned to Damon. "Get the humans ready, I know where she is." He told him. He left without another word as Beth wrapped up the map. "They're at the old cemetery, I suspect that's where that godfather of yours is. Elizabeth, I know this isn't the time, but we really need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about." She insisted, turning away from him. "I need to get ready to go."

"You can't go with them." He said incredulously. She scoffed at him. "Love, you can barely do a simple spell, without having a reaction. There is no way you're going up again my mother. You and I both know it's not just stress and that you're sick and you won't stop doing magic.

"It is just stress and I can do this. You don't know my limits, Klaus. And you of all people can't tell me what to do." She snapped back at the hybrid. The fact that he was trying to tell her what to do was laughable, if she wasn't so angry with him. Klaus swung her around to face him.

"I know that this is hard for you to believe, but I care about you. I do, Elizabeth and I can't stand by and watch you get hurt. I can't risk your life, again, love. I made a mistake before. There's nothing more in the world that I'll regret than what I did to you, but I can't stand by and let you get hurt again." He told her sincerely. If he lost her because of this, he didn't know what he'd do.

There was a part of Beth that desperately wanted to trust what he said and take his advice, but she knew what he did. And she couldn't' wait around while her family was in trouble. "I need to go, Klaus. I'm sorry." She said softly as she walked past him and into the hallways where the boys were waiting for her. As soon as she was gone out of his sight, he punched student's table, splinting the wood, but he didn't care. He ran off the only person besides family he cared about and he didn't know if he'd ever get her back again.

xxxxx

Beth walked quietly with Matt and Jeremy, as they walked quietly to the tomb they knew Esther, Elena and Alairc were in. "Over here." She whispered as Matt went on the other and she stayed next to Jeremy. Slowly, Esther walked outside. "Don't move." Matt shouted, cocking his gun.

"Where's Elena?" Jeremy asked from the other side. At that moment, Elena came running out of the tomb.

"Jeremy." She said with fear. She didn't understand how they found her, or why they were here, but all she wanted to do was get her little brother away from her. Beth went to grab Elena, but something stopped her from moving and she stood in front of Esther.

"Let her go."

Esther looked at the teenagers confused. "How foolish of you, to risk you lives in defense of those who will kill you. But if that is your choice." She suddenly made Matt and Jermy point their weapons at Beth.

"Matt! Matt, drop your gun!" Jeremy shouted as he realized that it was aimed directly at Beth's head and his crossbow was aimed at the same angle. "Beth, move!"

"I can't!" She yelled. She tried to stop Esther from controlling the boys, but she had too much power on her side. Just trying to stop her, gave her a splitting headache. "Matt!"

"I can't I'm not controlling it!" He shouted back apologetically.

"Esther stop it!" Elena screamed, scared.

Before she could get hurt, Alaric came up from behind and stabbed Esther, from the back. She fell dead and Jeremy and Matt, could put their weapons down. Alaric looked shocked and immediately looked over at Beth, who ran into his arms. He hugged her close, thanking God she was safe. He suddenly, remembered to check his hand. "Oh my God, where's my ring?" Elena looked away somberly. "Tell me what happened." Alaric tightened his grip on his goddaughter, as she waited for Elena to explain, knowing that her answer wouldn't be good.

After Elena explained everything to them, Jeremy and Beth went out to meet Damon to tell him everything. They walked back inside to see Alaric and Elena together. "Damon's here and Klaus took Esther's body." The younger Gilbert informed them.

"Does he know about the stake?" Ric asked.

"No, only that she tried and failed to turn you into a weapon." She nodded, before looking at the two of them. They both looked guilty, but more than anything heart-broken. "What's going on?"

"Listen guys, I'm...I'm not going to completely the transition. The dark side was dangerous enough as a human. I can't be a vampire." He told them honestly, looking mostly at Beth for her reaction, but she couldn't speak. Her face said it all though. She didn't know how to take it.

"So, what? We're just going to lock you in here and let you die? No, no we can't!" Jeremy said completely against the idea. He looked to Beth for support, but she still couldn't find her words.

Listen, Jeremy, it's the right thing to do, okay. After everything that's happened, after all that I've done. Maybe I had it coming." He sighed. Jeremy shook his head and started to walk away. He didn't want to hear that. Elena sighed going after him.

"Hey, wait, Jer...Alaric this isn't your fault."

Alaric sighed looking at the siblings and his own goddaughter. "Please, guys let's not make this any harder than it already is. You should go. Damon's here. He'll make sure it'll all go down the right way." He assured them. Jeremy started to walk away again. "Hey."

"Don't. Don't give me some crap speech about how I need to be the man of the house." Jeremy said upset.

"Okay, I won't." He nodded as he hugged him. Jeremy hugged him back, before slowly pulling away and leaving.

"I'm sorry." Elena cried as she hugged Alaric.

"Hey, this isn't your fault. There's nothing you could have done." He assured her as he gave her a hug too. He couldn't look at Beth just yet. He didn't know what he could say. "You should go." She nodded and left, understand that he and Beth needed to be alone.

As soon as Elena left, he turned to Beth. "Beth."

"Please, don't do this." She asked him, finally looking up. She couldn't handle losing him. He could see she was crying and he hated to see that. Instead of answering her, he just brought her into his arms. "Please, Alaric. Please don't leave me."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm so sorry." He apologized, holding her close.

"I should have done something. This is all of my fault. I-I should have protected you. I said that we were going to protect each other." She sobbed into his shoulder. Alaric kissed her head, in an effort to soothe her. He was the one person who had been there through everything and now she didn't know how to say goodbye to him.

"It's not your fault, Beth. Hey, you couldn't have done anything." He told her truthfully. He pulled back so she could look at him. "Hey, don't you dare blame yourself. You've been with me through everything, but I can't risk your life being in danger because of me."

Beth nodded. "I need you, Alaric. Y-you've been then just a guardian, you're...you're my dad. You're my father, Ric. A-and I need you to keep being my father, please." She cried, hugging him again. Alaric started to tear up at her words.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. You, Beth, you're strong enough to get through anything, You're the strongest person I know." He told her honestly, wiping away her tears. "And I've never been more proud to be like a father to you. Taking care of you has been the closest thing I've come to the life I wanted, Beth." Beth smiled weakly at him.

Alaric sniffled, in a way to rid himself of the tears, he knew would come. "I love you. I need you to be strong, okay?" She nodded, not trusting herself to respond. "Alright, you should...you should go. Damon will make sure everything goes down okay. I don't want you to see this." Beth hesitated, but nodded as they walked outside of the tomb, where they saw a gathering of their friends. Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy, Elena and even Meredith were there, holding candles. He was touched and he couldn't hold the tears anymore. Giving one last sad glance at his goddaughter, he went back inside the tomb.

Beth didn't move for a moment, looking over at her friends she knew that she didn't have it in her to put on a brave face and talk to them. Damon took a step towards her, as a sign of comfort, instead, she went around the side of the tomb into the woods, not letting anyone see her as the tears fell.

xxxxx

Beth somehow ended up deep into the woods. She couldn't go back to the loft right now. She didn't care that it was late or that she had no idea where she was. All she wanted to do was stop Alaric and make him drink blood, but she couldn't. She looked behind her to make sure no one followed her. As soon as she realized she was alone, she broke down. It came on sudden as the tears rushed down her face and she sat on the floor of the woods, and let all the pain, rage and sorrow come out. She hadn't cried like this since her mother's death and it was worst this time around.

Beth was unaware that there was someone walking towards her, until they were right in front of her. Seeing shoes, she lifted her head to meet the eyes of Klaus. He looked down at her with sadness and sympathy. She stood up before hitting him in the chest. It was a weak hit, but she needed to do it, so she did it again and again. To her surprised, he didn't stop her, just let her hit him, until he grabbed her hand and pulled her against him. After a few minutes, she eventually stopped completely and let herself cry into his chest. She didn't fight him as he held her close and rubbed circles in her back as in effort to calm her down. She just cried, not knowing the worst was yet to come.


	76. A Bad Surprise

A Bad Surprise:

Beth slowly woke up, looking around her surroundings. She was in Klaus' mansion. She found that she fell asleep sometime while crying last night. Sitting up, she realized that she was in Klaus' bed again. This time he was nowhere in sight. Looking around, she saw boxes packed up. As soon as she sat up, he came into the room, fully dressed. "Hello, love." He gave her a weak smile. She looked at him warily. "You fell asleep and I brought you here. I thought you'd be more comfortable than in the forest."

"Oh, um, thanks." She said softly. She was surprised he even came looking for her, after their fight. She didn't care though, right now she was still too numb to care about much. "You, um, you didn't have to. You could have woken me up. I would have left."

"I wouldn't have done that. It's fine." Klaus told her seriously. He followed her gaze to the boxes stacked up around the room. "Oh yes, I'm leaving today. I would ask you to come, but I...I figured I'd already know the answer, but the offer is still open."

"Yes." She said quickly.

He looked at her shocked. "Y-you'll come?" He was surprised that she would be so willing to be alone with him again. She was hardly friendly the night before, but she seemed to be keen on getting out of town, even if it was with Klaus.

She nodded. The last place that she would want to be is in Mystic Falls. Alaric was the only reason she was staying. Kol wasn't here and It was obvious that no one else needed her here. Leaving wouldn't' bother anyone. "I want to leave, I don't want to be here anymore. I'll go with you." He looked happily surprised. "On one request."

"Name it, love."

"I want to find, Kol." She said truthfully. The only person that she thought she could be around was him. Before she wandered off into the woods, she tried calling him, but he didn't answer. Klaus grit his teeth. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. The fact that once again he had to share her, made him annoyed. "You said anything, Klaus."

"I don't know where he is."

"But you could find him. You want to try and make it up to me? Help me find him, please." She asked him calmly. Klaus thought about this for a minute before nodding. She surprised him by giving him a quick, hesitant hug before he could even return it. "Thank you. This doesn't mean that I'm not angry, but I'll hear you out. On the way there?"

"Yes. Elizabeth. Thank you. It's not at all what it seems." He told her desperately.

She nodded, cautiously. There were so many thing that made her want to believe him, but she couldn't blindly believe him anymore. "On the way there. I'm going to, uh, get some clothes from Elena's house and then come back. Okay?"

"Alright. I'll be right here, waiting for you." He promised. She nodded, as she walked out of the room. He hesitated before taking out his phone. He, of course got Kol's voice mail. "Brother, I'm leaving town today. Elizabeth doesn't want to stay, she's agreed to come with me. We'll be leaving this afternoon if you want to join us by then." He finished the voice mail with a sigh, not knowing that Beth was smiling happily from behind the door, as she left the mansion.

Beth made it to Elena's house, coming in through the kitchen door quietly so no one could hear her. She tip toed past Alaric's old room, which was now being painted into the room he made for her. She tried not to cry seeing that none of his things were there anymore. She'd have to box some of his stuff from the loft to bring with her. Beth quickly stuffed some clothes for a few days in a bag. They'd sure to stop somewhere. While she was finishing up. Jeremy came in. "Hey, I didn't hear you...come...in. What are you doing?" He asked her confused, before glancing at her bag. "Are you packing?"

"Um, yeah. I-I'm leaving with Klaus. I can't stay here anymore, Jere. He need someone for his hybrids, we'll leave Mystic Falls and you guys will be safe." She explained as she quickly zipped up her bag. Jeremy stopped her though.

"You can't seriously leave now. Beth, I'm...I'm sorry about Ric. I miss him too, but you can't leave, especially not with Klaus." He asked her. He already lost so many people and Beth was his friend. She was the last person he wanted to leave. "You can move in here with us, if it makes it any better."

Beth gave Jeremy a weak smile. "Thank you, Jeremy, but I should go. I'll be fine. I'll call and check in, but I don't think I can handle being here, anymore."

"What?" Both of their heads turned to see Damon in the doorway, arms crossed and looking angry. "You have to be kidding me? You can't leave with Mr. Hybrid King." Beth sighed and shook her head, turning back to her bag, stuffing some more things in. "What things get tough and now suddenly you're going to just take off again?"

"You have no right to judge me!" She snapped at him, angrily. It was understandable that he didn't want to leave, but blaming her for having to go with Klaus last summer was crossing a line. "You know that the first time I didn't want to leave, but guess what, Damon? I did it for you! I left so you could stay alive!" That seemed to surprise him.

"Stop!" Jeremy stopped before Damon could snap back at her. He wasn't stupid enough to think yelling at her would make her stay. "Please, don't go, Beth. You can't leave yet."

"No, screw this. You're staying here." Damon interjected, pulling Jeremy out and slamming the door, leaving her inside. He wasn't going to risk her trying to leave or Jeremy let her leave. No matter what she thought, he knew her leaving in the state she was in, wasn't good.

"Let me out, Damon!" She snapped, pounding with her fists on the door. She knew that he was standing right outside, but wouldn't let her out. She considered for a moment, blasting the door down, but knew it would take a toll on her physically. She resorted her only option. It was obvious she didn't want Klaus involved, but she needed to get out of there. Continuing to the pound the door, she texted Klaus hoping he would come soon.

After waiting a while and changing her clothes, Beth decided to try her luck on the door again. To her surprise the door wasn't being held close by anyone. She grabbed her bag and hurried downstairs where she found Bonnie still in her costume from last night, bleeding as Stefan and Damon stood around her. "Whoa, what happened to you?" Beth exclaimed walking into the kitchen.

Damon exchanged a look with Bonnie. Before he could tell her not to tell her, she was already speaking. "Alaric's alive. The witches led me there so he could feed and turn." She admitted quickly. Damon sighed. :I blacked out after that so I don't know where he is right now."

"R-Ric's alive?" She asked surprised. She couldn't fully be happy with this new found information because by the time she replied, Damon was already on her.

"No, El. Alaric is dead. He died as soon as he turned last night. This guy, isn't him. He's a vampire with absolutely no humanity, no on switch." He warned her as he took a step towards her. "He's a vampire, a hunter who can't be killed and probably has the indestructible white oak stake that can kill an Original. Oh and where we have no idea where he is." He flashed a glare at Bonnie.

"I get it, Damon. You don't need to remind me." She snapped at him. It wasn't like the thought that Alaric wasn't going to be herself didn't cross her mind, but he couldn't blame her for being slightly happy. Even if he wasn't himself, he was still alive. In some way. "But he's not immortal."

"What?" Damon asked incredulously.

"She's right." Bonnie spoke up from her place at the table. The Salvatores and Beth turned to her. "A witch can't truly make an immortal creature, there is always a way to undo a spell."

"Well, what's the witchy work around?" Damon asked.

The witches exchanged a look. "That's the problem. I don't know." The brother sighed. That wasn't good. The problem went from bad to worst with no solution. Beth dropped the bag off her shoulder, there was no way she would leave right now.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Stefan went to go answer and Damon, followed behind him. "Beth?" Bonnie began cautiously. She looked over at the the other witch. "You realize that...that Alaric is going to try and kill Damon and Stefan. All of us really. He might even try to kill you. We can't let him do that."

"I know what you're saying., Bonnie." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. That was the hard part, knowing that if she didn't kill her only family that she had left he would kill her or everyone that she loved and cared about. "It's just that, I know it's not him. I get that, I've seen him when he's not Alaric, but I can't help but wish he was. I know what we have to do though."

Bonnie gave her a sympathetic look. "I know, Beth. And I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what you're going through." She admitted. Her circumstances weren't like Jeremy and Elena's. They had each other, but Alaric was like her father and the only family she had. It's be more difficult for her losing him, than anyone else.

"It's tough, but I'll be fine. Somehow I'll always get through." She gave her an unconvincing smile. Bonnie had no doubt that she was strong. Not everyone could deal with what she was handling, but she knew that there was only so much someone could take before they would break.

Before Bonnie could air her concerns, they heard the vampire brothers talking in worried voices in the living room. "Where is she?" Damon asked his brother. Beth knew that they were probably talking about Elena.

"She's not here."

The girls walked into the room. "What's going on?" Bonnie asked them. They exchanged a look as Damon went to look outside the window. Klaus was outside, pacing with a newspaper in his hand, looking at them.

Damon looked over at Beth. After hearing that Klaus wanted them to let Beth go with him, he would do anything to keep him out. They might not be on great terms, but he couldn't let her leave with him. "Your boyfriend wants in, we have to keep him out." He said directing the answer to Beth. She rolled her eyes at his boyfriend comment and was about to correct him when he yelled out, "Ah, duck!" He pulled her down as the newspaper went through the window.

They all stood up, brushing the glass off of them. Jeremy heard the noise and walked into the kitchen with them, where they caught him up on everything. "I think you're probably going to want to let me in!" Klaus yelled at them, before losing his patience and walking away from the house, but Beth knew that he was far from done.

"Maybe I should?"

"You're not going out there with Klaus, Beth. No when we don't know where Alaric is. He could be coming after you." Stefan told her seriously. Damon was surprised his brother was actually agreeing with him for once. He glanced out the window. "Elena's car is gone."

"Why wouldn't she tell anyone where she was going?" Bonnie asked confused.

As she said that the front door burst open as a soccer ball came into the kitchen, almost hitting Damon. Klaus walked up to the porch with fence stakes in his hand. Stefan pulled Beth down, out of the way. He took one and launched it at Damon's head, barely missing him, as it landed in the wall. "Missed me!" Damon yelled as he yanked it out and threw it at the hybrid. He moved out of the way and threw another one at his face. "Missed me again!"

Beth kept her head down as Stefan's phone started ringing. "Alaric." Her attention turned to him as he talked on the phone for a while. She could barely hear over the fight between Damon and Klaus, but it soon subsided. Stefan got up and went to the door, as Klaus came back with the newspaper on fire and a gas tank. "Put it out." Klaus smirked,

"Come outside and make me."

Stefan took a step over the doorway to his surprise and Beth followed him. "Elena's not here. Alaric has her and Caroline and he's going to kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him." He told him everything.

"Why should I care? Elizabeth has already agreed to leave with me." He said smugly.

"Please, Klaus." She asked him. "They're my friends." She gave him the eyes that he knew that he couldn't resist, even if he tried. He hesitated before throwing down the newspaper and tank. Stefan smiled over at the young witch. He would do it for Elizabeth. He was grateful that after everything she would still help them, even if she did want to leave after.


	77. A Friend turned Foe

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to me! Yes, I'm completely upset about them killing off Kol, but I will incorporate him into the story some way ;) Thank you all again and I hope that you like this next chapter!

A Friend turned Foe:

"Now I know you're not asking me to walk into certain death." Klaus asked Stefan seriously, taking a step in front of his old friend. That wouldn't exactly help any of them save Elena and Stefan knew that.

"I really wish we could, but unfortunately, if Alaric kills you there's a one in four chance that we die too." He reminded him.

"I'll take those odds." Beth turned to see Damon walking out with a picket over his shoulder, smirking at the hybrid. Beth kept her place in between them. It wouldn't help saving anyone if they started fighting again and she had a feeling that Klaus wouldn't mind killing Damon if he wasn't of use to him and no matter what happened between them, she didn't want that.

"And a 100 percent chance that Tyler dies." Stefan reminded his brother.

"I'm good with that too."

Beth scoffed and hit him. "Why don't we just figure out a way to put Alaric down?" Stefan suggested and they all nodded, in agreement.

Beth crossed her arms and leaned again the pole on the porch. She was trying to keep from letting the pain of her headache get to her. Stefan and Klaus were pacing, but the latter kept glancing over at her as though worried she'd take off and Damon was leaning against the house. "Okay, how about Damon sneaks in and distracts Alaric, while Stefan grabs Elena and carries her to safety?" He suggested.

"Huh, that's a great idea." Damon agreed with a roll of his blue eyes, standing up straight to face him. "What's to stop me from getting killed instantly?" Klaus grinned at him.

"Nothing."

"This isn't helping." Beth snapped at the both of them, as the door the house opened to reveal Bonnie, changed into regular clothes.

"I might have an idea. My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over 15 years. If I can get it, I might be able to use it on Alaric." Bonnie informed. Beth was surprised that she remembered that.

"If and might, your words inspire such confidence."

Beth rolled her eyes at Klaus' words. Bonnie scoffed. "I'll get it, but even with the spell, we'll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down. Including yours." She reminded him. Klaus glanced at Beth as she gave him a pleading look. He sighed and looked up to the sun.

"Just so we're clear, the sun sets in about eight hours. If we don't succeed before then, Elena will be dead, Elizabeth and I will be gone, and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves." He told him, with a grim smile.

xxxxx

Beth was up in her room in the boarding house, gathering whatever she left there as Bonnie and Damon were talking to Abby. Luckily, there wasn't much. She was trying to keep her mind off of the fact she'd be facing Alaric. She agreed to be bait, to draw him out for when they do the spell. All she had to do was convince Klaus. She saw Damon come into the room from the corner of her eye. "Well, Bonnie got the spell from her mom, thankfully. Hopefully, she'll be able to properly desiccate Alaric without raising any zombies or anything."

"Good, I can lure Alaric to the hallways and hopefully we'll have a shot at this. Then I'll be on my way." "Don't," She warned Damon, seeing his look of disapproval. She knew he wouldn't be easy to convince or at all for that matter, but it was a good thing she wasn't looking for his blessing. "Nothing, you can say will change my mind."

"What about Junior? Your boyfriend is okay with you taking a road trip with his brother?" He asked her accusingly. She rolled her eyes. As she turned to face him.

"We're going to go find him. Just go away, Damon."

"You can't leave, this is ridiculous." He scoffed. She rolled her eyes as she turned to leave the room. He knew that insulting her choices wasn't going to make her any eager to stay. He decided that going for a softer approach might help his case. "Hey, El. Don't go, please. After we deal with Alaric. We'll talk it out, I promise."

Beth hesitate. She wanted to, but she knew that whatever progress they made wouldn't stay. He would always chose Elena over her, over everyone else. She was sick of giving him another chance and having it thrown back in her face. "No, Damon. There's nothing to to talk out, not anymore." She glanced at him once more before leaving him standing in the doorway.

xxxxx

Beth sat in her car outside the school, with the younger Gilbert sibling in the passenger seat. She had barely glanced at Klaus' car as she parked. She knew that Bonnie and Damon would be there soon, but they would need Jeremy's help to do the spell so she knew she should give him a ride to the school. "You okay, Beth?"

"What? Oh, um yeah. I'm fine. I just, you know, need a minute." She sighed turning off the car. Beth took a deep breath. For some reason she just couldn't get herself together. She knew that it was partly because she knew she'd have to go inside and lead Alaric to his temporary death. Jeremy knew that too.

"Hey, it's not him, okay?" Jeremy told her assuring, taking her hand and giving it a comforting squeeze."The Alaric that we knew isn't in there. I know it's hard to get over, but are you sure you're ready to do this? You don't have to be the bait." He said seriously. He didn't like the idea in the first place, anyways.

"No, you're right. It's not him, anymore. I'll be fine. Thanks, Jere." She gave him a weak smile as she got out of the car. He sighed before following her lead. He walked over to meet Damon and Bonnie who arrived and she walked over to Klaus and Stefan.

Klaus met her halfway, grabbing her arm. "Stefan has just informed me of your suicidal plan to be the bait to lure in the history teacher?" He said with obvious annoyance in his voice, as Stefan moved away from them. Beth sighed and nodded . "Are you out of your mind? He's not your godfather anymore, Elizabeth. He won't hesitate to kill you."

"I know that!" She snapped at him. It was starting to get irritating everyone telling her what she already knew. She lost Alaric, there wasn't any chance to bring him back. Klaus actually looked guilty for bringing it up to her. She sighed. "I understand, but this is our best bet. I'll be fine, it'll be safer for everyone else if I go in first."

"Not for you thought, but I know that, love. I understand, but I still don't like the chance of risking you though." He just barely got her to actually speak with him, he didn't want her to get hurt because of him either.

"I'll be fine, Klaus. I can deal with him, I know it. Just you guys be careful." She told him. He hesitated before nodding and letting her go. She shared a quick nod with Bonnie and avoided Damon's gaze as she walked into the school.

Beth cautiously walked into the hallway of the school. She knew that it wouldn't matter how quiet she was that Alaric would eventually hear her and seek her out. "Alaric!" She called out. She walked down the hallway, hesitating before walking towards the history classroom. Elena and Caroline were in there, but Caroline had pencil jammed through her hands. "Oh God, Caroline!"

She ran in there to take it out, but found herself thrown back against the door to the room. "Nice of you to join us." Alaric said with an evil smirk. He pushed her roughly into the room all the way. "Now, class can begin. Beth I think you know well enough how to stake vampire. Since, Elena isn't exactly convinced that they're evil and need to be wiped out, why don't you show her how it's done?"

He pulled her right in front of Caroline and shoved a stake into her hand. "No, I cant' do that. Alaric. This isn't you. You know that it isn't. She's innocent." She told him desperately, but she could see the eyes didn't belong to her Alaric. He would never look at her that cold, not even when he was angriest at her. He would always be calm about it.

"Innocent? She's killed, Beth! And liked it! How is that innocent? She'll probably do it again! This is right, we need to bring back the balance." He told her pushing her closer to Caroline's desk.

"What happened to you?" She asked her voice breaking slightly as she looked up at him. Beth could have sworn she saw his expression soften just the slightest at her words and she saw the fun guy that she loved to visit when she was younger. It was there, but it disappeared as quick as it came.

"I was weak, Beth! The other me was weak, he had everything taken away from him because of vampires. That's not me anymore. Now, kill her! Or I will and I promise I'll make it hurt." He snapped shoving her once more, making her eyes tear up. She couldn't believe what he had become. It was completely different from the Alaric that she knew and loved so much. It was someone that was dangerous and she couldn't save. She glanced at Elena and motioned to the door with her head. She nodded as she jumped out of her seat, running out of the door as Beth went to stake Alaric instead, but he grabbed her arm. "I thought I trained you better than that."

"You did!" She said as she grabbed the beaker with vervain on the side and smashed it into his head. He yelled out in pain as she quickly, pulled the pencils out of her hand. "Go, Caroline!" She zipped out of there and Beth went to follow her, but was blocked by Alaric.

"I don't think so." He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her out of the classroom. He zipped them to the other hallway and threw her into the lockers as he zipped off to find Elena. Beth sunk to the floor, holding her head. She shook her head, trying to make her eyes stay open.

"Elizabeth," She looked up to see Klaus standing in front of her. He hurried to bring her to her feet, keeping a steady arm around her waist. "You're okay, now. You're safe, love. I promise. You should get out of here, we'll save, Elena. Love, don't argue, you're bleeding. Go home, don't come out until I come get you to leave, alright?"

Beth hesitated before nodding."Be careful." She told him. He gave her a weak smile, risking a kiss to her head before zipping off where he knew Alaric was. Beth hesitated before going the other way, hoping that they'd get out of this safely.

xxxxx

Beth met up with Jeremy and Bonnie outside of the school, after trying to call Kol, but he didn't answer. They went to his house to wait for some news about Alaric, but they found Caroline and Tyler at the house with Matt setting up liquor. "Hey, what's going on?" Jeremy asked them walking into the kitchen, Beth stayed in the doorway.

Her cat sprang out to her, wrapping himself around her legs until she picked him up. She felt bad for neglecting her cat. Slowly, petting Day as she waited for them to tell her. "Well, Elena called, the desiccation spell worked on Klaus. We finally got rid of him. Damon and Stefan are going to drop off Elena and then they're going to dump his sorry ass into the ocean." Tyler said as he and Matt laughed.

Beth quietly slipped out of the kitchen and back into the living room. She didn't quite know how she was supposed to process this. Klaus killed her, she was angry about that, but then again she didn't know the whole story and he was going to keep her safe. And not to mention his siblings. She knew that Rebekah and him weren't on the best of terms, but she would surely be upset. "Hey." She turned around to see Caroline coming to check on her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said shortly, absentmindedly petting Day.

"Beth, I'm sorry about Alaric, but you weren't really going to leave with Klaus were you?" Caroline asked her. She avoided her gaze. "Are you serious? You were going to leave after what you found out about him?"

"Listen, I'm not in the mood to be yelled at Caroline. And yes I was going to leave with him, because I have nowhere else to go. Alaric, he's...he's really gone. So, yes I was, but that's over now. You all have gotten your wish Klaus is gone." She said as she turned away from her to walk up the stairs. Beth locked herself in her room, as she quickly

She paced the room waiting until she heard sounds of cheering to take out her phone and dialing a number. She knew that it was the only way she could possibly save Klaus. "Hello." Beth smiled softly at the familiar voice.

"Elijah? It's Elizabeth." She told him sitting down on the bed.

"Elizabeth, it's lovely to hear your voice again." He told her truthfully.

Beth gave a weak laugh. "Yours too, you have no idea. Sadly, this isn't exactly a leisurely call. They...they desiccated Klaus, Elijah. Damon and Stefan are on their way to dump his body in the Atlantic. I thought that maybe you could come and negotiate with them." She said with a hopeful voice. She continued to explain all that's happened since he left Mystic Falls as he patiently listened to her ramble on. She knew that out of all the siblings, Elijah would be the one they'd most be likely to listen to.

"I see. I'll be there in a few short hours. I promise. I'll get Klaus back." He reassured her. Beth smiled. She felt better knowing that he'd be there soon. "Thank you, Elizabeth, for telling me. I know going behind your friend's back was hard, but thank you."

"It's no trouble, Elijah. He's your brother and...I know how hard it is to lose family." She told him softly. There was a pause. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Alright, be careful, Elizabeth." He told her seriously. With that, Beth hung up the phone and stood up. It quiet down so she hoped that they all left. She decided to take one last look in Alaric's room, but when she went in the room, she found Elena instead, unconscious on the floor.

Beth didn't know where it came from, but there was a voice in her head, telling her to leave her there. Let her suffer, but she ignored it, afraid of why she would be thinking of that. She ran over to Elena and took her pulse it was weak, her nose was bleeding too. "Jeremy!" She yelled downstairs.

"What's going...Elena!" Jeremy ran into the room and slid over to his sister's side. "W-what happened, Beth?"

"I don't know. Her pulse is weak though. I'm going to see what I can do." She put her hands on Elena's head trying to take away some of the pain and figure out what was wrong with her. Jeremy glanced up at the witch, noticing the veins in her arms becoming darker, black. It was exactly like Bonnie's were. She was doing dark magic, but her nose was bleeding also.

"Beth...Beth stop!" He told her and she eventually opened her eyes. Elena had stopped bleeding, but she was still unconscious. "Hey, you're bleeding. Don't worry. I'm going to take her to the hospital." Jeremy slowly raised his sister up in his arms, as Beth followed behind him, feeling significantly weaker than before.

"I'll call, Damon. Go," She told him, he nodded and left out the door. Beth took a deep breath as she slowly made her way into the kitchen, her legs feeling heavier than normal. She had no idea what was happening to her. It was worst than when she did any other spell. She barely made it into the family room before she blacked out, seeing only the ceiling before she closed her eyes.


	78. Finding A Place

A/N: Thank you all so much for all the reviews! You've inspired me so much! Thank you. I'm so glad you guys like this story and are continuing to read it. I promise that things we'll get messy but Kol will still be in this story. Thank you all again! :)

Finding a Place:

Beth opened her eyes to find herself in a familiar bedroom. Looking around, she saw that she was in her room at the boarding house. She felt a warm body besides her and found it was just Day. "Hey, what are you doing here, huh? How'd you get here?" She asked as he climbed in her lap, nuzzling up to her stomach. She looked around the room. How she got there was a mystery, but not for long as she heard footsteps coming towards the door.

She quickly made to stand before she felt a hand on hers. Looking up, her eyes met the oldest Original. She let out a sigh of relief. "Elijah." He gave her a soft smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him. "I didn't know you'd be here so soon. W-why am I here?"

"You fainted. I was there and your nose was bleeding a lot, actually. You did require quite a bit of my blood. I brought you here and this cat was persistent." He said looking down at Day. Beth smiled weakly. "Are you alright, Elizabeth?" He asked her concern written all over his face. Seeing her like that gave him a fright, he was happy when he found that she was still breathing, but she looked a little sickly to him. She gave him a reassuring nod.

"I'm fine, Elijah. Did you get a chance to talk about getting Klaus' back?" She asked before he could go on about her. That wasn't the main reason why he was there. She wanted to make sure that he stopped them before they could get rid of the body. He glanced at her before shaking his head.

"No, I didn't. I brought you straight here and waited until you woke. I will see them soon. Are you sure that you're alright?" He asked her once more. She sighed and hugged him again, as a way to reassure him. He smiled as he held her close to him.

"I'm fine." He smoothed back her hair, as he nodded. Suddenly, the door to the room opened to reveal another Original. One that her heart leapt at just the sight of him. "Kol!" She breathed out. Slowly, pulling away from Elijah's embrace, she ran into Kol's awaiting arms, as he pulled her close to him. His arms wrapped around her as she leaned her head on his chest. Her arms went over his shoulders, holding onto him, letting his warmth engulf her. He nuzzled his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent, which slowly calmed him down. His embrace was comforting and relaxing as he kissed the top of her head, afraid to let her go.

He pulled back only slightly to look her over. When he got into town and couldn't find her at the loft, he was glad that Elijah had found her and brought her to the boarding house. He was scared seeing her eyes closed and unconscious. It didn't help that it reminded him of the time he saw her dead. It killed him to see her so immobilized. "Are you alright, love? What happened? Tell us." He told her desperately.

Kol sat her down on the bed, taking her side, never letting her hand leave his. She took a deep breath. "After I got off the phone with Elijah, Elena was unconscious and she was bleeding. I got the her to stop bleeding but before I could fully help her, I fainted as well and I woke up here." She told them. The brothers exchanged a look. Beth was surprised of how she realized how alike they really did look.

"What kind of magic were you doing, Elizabeth?" Kol asked her. He knew that she hadn't been feeling well for a while, but he was hoping it was just stress, but he could see now that she was looking sickly. That it was really taking a toll on her body. She avoided his gaze. He put a hand under her chin to make her look at him going. "Elizabeth?"

"I-I didn't think it would hurt to use a few spells that were a bit out of the range of magic I use." She looked down, ashamed. It was basically the most obvious rule not to use dark magic, but she knew that if she didn't that Kol and his family would have been killed. She was just happy that she wasn't too late.

Elijah sighed. He was afraid that it would be something like this. Elizabeth was knowing to sacrifice herself and her health for everyone else. It was both honorable and stupid."You used dark magic." She nodded. "How long has this been going on."

"It was only one spells, Elijah, but I first used it when I unlinked you all. I wasn't feeling well, but it passed eventually and I just felt more powerful. I don't know. Even with the spells that weren't dark magic, I just got so much power. It started after the night that Esther tried the ritual." She told them both. Kol kissed her head, as he rubbed her arm up and down.

He thought about it for a second before taking her talisman, around her neck, in his hand, twirling it around. "After the ritual, you said, love? When my mother used this in it?" He questioned her and she nodded, agreeing. He had a sneaking suspicion that it had a lot to do with his mother. "Have you been feeling tired lately? Or an dark ideas, or desires that have been tempting?"

Beth thought of how Elena was unconscious. There was something in her that just wanted to let her stay there, bleed out. "Yeah, um, I did. Just a few hours ago. Why?"

"That's what happens when you use dark magic, Elizabeth." Elijah interjected with a concerned look. He glanced over at his younger brother who also looked worried. Beth sigh. "Too much dealing with dark magic, you start to become as dark as it is." He nodded over at Kol. "The best thing for you to do is stay safe and keep your head down with Kol. Don't worry. I'll handle getting Klaus back, but you're not safe with Alaric our here."

Elijah gave her a small smile and stood up, placing a soft kiss on her head. Kol's grip tightened slightly, but said nothing. He owed Elijah. "Thank you. I'll go speak with them now. I trust that you'll be safe?" He looked at them and they both nodded. "I'll call you as soon as we have Klaus out of here."

"I'll keep in touch and I'll keep her somewhere safe. And brother?" Kol said after a thought. Elijah looked back at him. He cleared his throat before nodding over at him. "Thank you." He told him seriously. They both knew why he was thanking him. Elijah gave him a small nod before leaving the room, and them.

"You're sure that you're okay? Other than the magic issue?" Kol asked as soon as he knew they were alone. Beth wasn't surprised to see him so worried, but she felt better knowing that he was here with her. That she wasn't completely alone.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired and I have no idea how we're going to stay low here." She sighed as she laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping a tight grip on her, as though afraid to completely let her go.

"Elizabeth? Come away with me." He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with surprise at his request. He gave her a hopeful smile. "Please, you'll be safer away from here. You won't get hurt. I can keep you safe away from everyone and we'll help you with your magic."

"B-but where would we go? I have no money, I can't get back into my own home because Alaric might be there. H-how would we do this?" She asked him confused.

"Leave that all to me, darling. Please, we'll leave. We'll get away from all of this rubbish. I want you to be safe, and you're not here. The magic will get worst. Let's leave, and take a break from all of this. Trust me on this, Elizabeth." He told her, his eyes screaming with desperation. He needed to know he'd be away, safe where he could protect her.

Beth hesitated glancing over at Kol who looked over at her desperately. He needed her away from Mystic Falls. He knew that she could be used as bait for Damon to give Klaus up and he couldn't deal with her being captured like that. "Alright, we'll go." She agreed. "But only for a few days."

He smiled in happiness and surprised her by spinning her around, getting her to laugh for the first time that he was there. "You're bloody brilliant, thank you, Elizabeth." He smiled as he kissed her quickly.

xxxxx

Beth took a break from packing to get out her cell phone. Kol went downstairs to get some of his bags that he brought with him. She took a deep breath and dialed a number. _"What is it, El? Where are you?"_ Damon asked her quickly. Beth could hear a car in the back, she figured he was still driving.

"Hey, um, Damon. I just called to make sure everything's okay. Did Elijah get to you?" She asked with a hopeful tone.

He scoffed. _"Yeah, he got to us. And like an idiot Elena agreed. I'm on my way to meet Rebekah with Klaus' body now. "Where are you anyways? No one has seen you since earlier and Elijah was being all cryptic saying you were safe." _

"I'm fine. I'm at the boarding house. I...I had an issue, but I'm fine. He suggested that I get out of town for a while since Alaric is still around. I just wanted to call you beforehand." She told him softly. They might not be on the best terms, but he deserved to know at least that.

"_You're leaving? Now? What? So you can't leave with Klaus so now you're just going to take off to spite me?" _He asked her accusingly.

"I'm not trying to spite you Damon, I'm just trying to get out of here. It's not like it's forever. I'll be fine. I just thought that you should know." She told him. She could practically see the anger. "Day-"

"_No, you know what. Go ahead and leave. I have to go anyways. I have to drop Original off and get back to Elena. I don't care what you do, El."_ He snapped at her, hurt and angry,

"You know what? Fine! I will. Goodbye, Damon!" She snapped back hanging up the phone. She took a deep breath before getting up and going back to packing, hoping to take her mind off of their argument.

"Have you got everything, daring?" Kol asked as he came into her room with a bag of his. She nodded as she got some of her things from the room packed in her bag. He heard, but he knew she wouldn't want to talk about it. She hesitated, looking around her room. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she gave him a weak smile. "Hey, don't worry. You're going to be fine. I'll help you with the magic, love."

"I know you will. It's just, it's strange. I came here to live with Alaric and I found myself caught in between vampires, werewolves, and hybrids. Alaric, the man I knew that was a like a father to me, he's gone. I'm alone. And I...I lost the last family that I have, Kol. He's gone." She said softly, but with a twinge of pain.

Kol pulled her into his arms. "Listen to me, love. You're not alone. I won't leave you alone. And you didn't lose your family, you have me. I'll always be with you, even if I'm not physically by your side all the time. We'll leave for a bit and then come back, when you're better, alright? Besides I'm sure I'm better company than anyone around here." He told her, trying to make her laugh. He half succeeded in getting a smile out of her. "About ready to leave?"

Beth took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready. Where are we going anyways?" She asked him curiously as he picked up one of her bags and slung it over his shoulder, taking her hand with his, as they walked out of the still empty boarding house, as Day followed behind her. "You said that you were taking me somewhere safe."

"It's a surprise. You trust me right?" He winked at her and she rolled her eyes, but followed him out of the house just the same. Beth couldn't help, but wonder where the others were, especially Damon, but she didn't want to talk to them. Not after what they did to Klaus.

"With my life." She told him honestly with a smile. He kissed her head, as he loaded the trunk of her car with the bags. She got in the passenger seat and picked Day up so that he climbed in the backseat, as Kol claimed he would take care of her car and drive. He got in the driver's seat. "Kol, please tell me that you actually do know how to drive a car?"

He scoffed as he placed his own bag on the floor of the car. "Give me some credit, love. How hard could it be?" Kol laughed loudly at the shocked look on her face and kiss her quickly. "I'm kidding. I know how to drive. Don't worry. We'll get there in one piece. I promise."

She nudged him in the ribs. "That's not in the least bit funny, Kol."

"It was." He grinned over at her, as he started the car. "I do learn quickly with these things. It's amazing with what technology has offered nowadays, especially video games and computers. Speaking of which, what the bloody hell is an ipod? It sounds like a horrible torturing device for the eyes."

She laughed. "It's not. I have one. I'll show you later. I promise.

Beth couldn't believe that she was actually leaving with him. It didn't really count as running off, as they were coming back, but it was pretty close and absolutely not like her. "Thank you. Kol, for everything." She told him truthfully. She wanted to say something else. She was one the precipice of telling him, but she decided against it. Now, wasn't the time, especially if her words weren't reciprocated.

Kol began their drive out of town. Beth and Kol conversed for a while, before falling into a comfortable silence as she became tired. He smiled over at her, as she fell into a light sleep, which was disturbed as her phone rang. He rolled his eyes at whoever called her. She sat up before answering. "Hello? Yeah...yeah...what? N-No...no h-he...w-what?" She asked. Kol pulled over worried as her voice started to crack at whatever news she had. The phone slipped out of her hand.

"Elizabeth, love. What is it? Darling, talk to me." He begged her. He was scared. She wouldn't look at him. She seemed more shocked and upset than anything.

"H-he's dead. A-Alaric killed him. Klaus is dead, the others are fine, b-but he's dead. And n-now Alaric...he's dead too." She told him, her voice was barely above a whisper. Kol was as shocked she was, trying to register this information that his older brother died. He looked over at Elizabeth who was on the precipice of breaking down, as tears streamed down her face.

"Love, look at me. Look at me." He told her gently, as she turned her face to him. He gently wiped away her tears so she could see him. "This doesn't change anything. We're going to get out of town for a few days. This isn't going to help you. It's going to make you worst. We're going to leave. It's going to be okay. I promise." He told her, as he brought her into his arms, rubbing circles into her back. He only hoped that he was right. He lost his brother, if he lost his Elizabeth again? He didn't know what he would do. Kol held on tight, as he comforted her, in her time of need. He only hoped that he could protect her like he wanted to, but he knew the worst had yet to come.


	79. Home Sweet Home

Home Sweet Home:

"Are you ever going to tell me where we're going?" Beth asked Kol. They were in a airplane. Kol had calm Beth down enough to keep getting them out of town, but she didn't expect him to take her out of the state. They were now in the air and have been for almost 6 hours. She kept asking him, but he wouldn't budge. She knew that he was keeping things light for fear of her crying again, which she was for half of the plane ride. It killed him to see her crying.

"Nope. We're almost there, love and then you can look out the window to see." He grinned over at her. Beth nodded and sat back in her seat. She knew that it wasn't a coincidence that they were the only ones in first class. He probably compelled the airlines to empty it just for them, but she was still too upset to reprimand him. She jumped slightly as he wrapped his hand around hers. He gave her a small smile and kissed her hand in a comforting gesture.

"You can look out the window now, love." He smiled at her. She sat up and leaned over him and opened the window. She was amazed to see that it was morning already. What amazed her even more was that they were not only not in Mystic Falls, but they were out of the country completely. She saw Big Ben and knew where she was.

xxxxx

"Welcome home, darling." Kol smiled as he opened the door for her. After getting over the initial shock of being out of the country and thanking Kol a hundred more times they landed. Even though he wanted to take her straight to see the sights of London, she wanted to unpack before going anywhere. He grudgingly agreed and that was how they ended up in front of this huge mansion in the country.

He grabbed their bags and she grabbed Day from the cat carrier in the back, as she stared open-mouthed at the home. It was huge, bigger than any house that she'd ever seen before, yet it was vaguely familiar. She could see a garden on the side and a lake far off, near the back She followed him into the mansion as he placed the bags down by the door. "Anything coming back to you?" He asked hopefully. He hoped that bringing her back would rack her mind for some good memories.

"It feels familiar." She told him. She stopped to let Day out and walked through the living room, and ended up in a ballroom like area. Similar to the one in Klaus' house in Mystic Falls. The memory of her old friend made her smile fade, knowing she would never see him again. Neither him or her godfather and hurt her. Knowing that made her feel horrible inside. She knew that Kol was still trying to register losing his brother as well, but he was better at hiding it then she was.

"You alright, Elizabeth?" Kol asked worried, coming behind her. Beth gave him a reassuring smile and nodded, as they walked through the house. He pointed out certain rooms hoping that something would come back eventually. "Here, this is your room. My room's down the hall." He said opening the door to reveal a large room. It had a queen size canopy bed with a dresser and chairs on the side. It was more than anything she ever had. Though, just looking at is brought back feelings and memories.

"It's great." She gave him a small smile as she walked into the room. She took a seat on the big bed. The mattress felt better than anyone that she had ever had. Day followed her and sat at the edge of the bed, obviously liking that it had enough space for his liking. Kol smiled and sat besides her, kissing her head. "Thank you for this, Kol."

"Anything for you, Elizabeth. I know...that after everything you're probably not in the tourist mood, but I just want you to be happy." He told her truthfully. He knew that she wasn't going to be as happy leaving after they got the news, but he hoped that it would take her mind off things for a while.

"And I appreciate that, Kol. I really do. It's...it's just hard. You know, having a good time in England when you know that they're gone. They'll never get to experience it." She admitted softly. Every minute she felt like she would start crying again and then she just felt guilty.

Kol wrapped an arm around her, as she automatically leaned into him for comfort. He kissed her head. "You don't have to feel guilty, darling. You know they wouldn't want you to be sad. They'd want you to be happy, to rejoice. We both know that. We don't have to do anything you don't want to, but I don't want you to feel guilty. There was nothing you could've done, it's not your fault."

Beth took a deep breath and nodded, giving him a small smile. "I know. It still hurts." She admitted, as he tightened his grip around her and she snuggled into his side.

"You'll get better. I promise." He kissed her head. "We don't have to leave the house today. We'll save sightseeing for tomorrow. Let's just get settled besides we have to do something about that talisman of yours." He told her getting her to stand. She smiled and followed him out of the room.

xxxxx

After taking her on the tour of the house and grounds, they ended up back in the house in the library. "This is an amazing library." She gave him a small smile as she waked around the never-ending bookshelves, that surrounded the walls. There was a couch and many different chairs around the room, not to mention 2 huge desks. Ric would've loved it. There was probably loads of history for him to read. The thought brought a sad smile to her face before going over to Kol who was looking through the books. "Which one are you looking for?"

"This one." He told her taking it out, and flipping through it. "I think that my mother, when she used your talisman, tapped into some darker magic, black magic. The talisman sort of clinged to it. It doesn't help that your family has a history of being easily lost to dark magic." He warned her. She nodded. "Here is a spell for a cleansing. You practically drilled in which grimoires were yours." He smiled at her.

"So this spell will cleanse what dark magic still lies in my talisman. That'll cure me?" She asked him curiously, looking through the book. It looked to be a pretty simple spell.

"Yes, but you'll still have to be careful. Witches who have a taste of dark magic usually will always have a taste for it. It's like smoking, darling, you're not addicted but you can always fall off the wagon. Trust me, I've ran with witches long enough to know how they could permanently lose themselves." There was a jealous ache in her heart that she knew was irrational. Kol smirked over at her. He wrapped an arm around her waste. "None that made an everlasting impression like you did."

"I like the sound of that." She smiled up at him, as he kissed her quickly. Sending a warm feeling through out her body just at the touch of his lips on hers. "So shall we get started on this spell?" She asked him.

"We will later tonight. It has to be a full moon for it to work. For now, you should rest. The jet lag will probably kick in soon." He told her leading her back into her room as she laid down on top of the made covers. "And while I have you awake you can help me with something."

He sat down across from her as she waited for him to continue. He held up an iphone. "Will you help me with this blasted ipod?" He asked as she actually laughed at him. He smiled at the fact that he actually got her to laugh. He sat besides her, as he just took in her features as she explained how to use it.

20 minutes later, Kol was on the bed with Beth's head in his lap, as he played with her hair and she worked on his iphone. "How long does it take to download a song, love?" He asked her, incredulously.

"Be patient." She mock reprimanded him and he chuckled.

"You know. When you first came here, you had no ideas about vampires, werewolves, nothing. You came here because you wanted to see the world. Nik offered you an opportunity to see it and you took it." He smiled down at her. She put the phone down for a minute to look back at him."I'm glad that you did."

"So am I." She smiled weakly back at him. He was helping her take her mind off of what happened, which was comforting."So how did I find out about the supernatural anyways?" He chuckled.

"I tried to bite you." He said and she looked up at him surprised. "I learned my lesson. Trust me, I will never try that again."

_The party was in full swing around the mansion. Couples dancing everywhere. Elizabeth had continuously told Niklaus that it wasn't necessary for him to throw a party in her honor, but he didn't listen as always. "Do you like it, sweetheart?" She turned and saw Klaus standing behind her with a grin on his face, that make her smile at him._

"_I love it. Thank you, but you know that it wasn't necessary. I'm sure you could've used the money for something else." She told him, but she couldn't help but admit it was a fun night so far. Rebekah had taken a certain liking to her and she didn't feel completely out of place._

"_As long as you like it, Elizabeth, that's all that matter." He smiled down at her, as he placed a piece of hair behind her ear, making her blush slightly. Rebekah was prudent in her opinion that Nik liked her more than a friend should, but she pushed those assumptions out of the way. _

_As, his attention turned to the violinist who was playing with a pianist she realized that a candle was still lit in the back "I'll be right back, Nik." She whispered over to him, and he nodded, showing he heard as she walked off, but she swore she felt his eyes on the back of her head as she turned a dark corner._

_Wearing her shoes were killing her, she honestly didn't know how women could stand to walk, let alone dance in them. She knew that if she took a break in the library, no one would disturb her. Klaus already made it clear that was her own special place to practice magic. She walked over to the candle to blow it out, but no before being shoved into the wall opposite the bookcase. She saw Klaus' brother, but it wasn't him. Kol's face was completely different, his veins below his eyes were popping out and his canines grew to a sharp point as he leaned into bite her._

_Elizabeth, scared, but alert, immediately used her magic to throw him into the other wall, throw chairs and desks on his way. Before he could even stand up to register would happened Klaus zipped into the room, taking in the sight before him. He went over to Elizabeth. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" He asked her worried and she nodded even if she was far from alright. She just saw his brother turn into something and he ran into the room at a impossible speed. He went over to his brother and yanked him up, against the wall. "What point of stay away from my witch, don't you understand?" He hissed at him._

"_I'm sorry, brother, I didn't know it was her. It was dark and I haven't fed. I thought she was just a snack." He grinned over at her. Elizabeth wasn't sure what they were talking about, but it angered her to see him so amused after almost hurting her. He fell to his knees in pain as she made his veins in his head pop. "Bloody hell! Stop! I apologized!"_

"_Try and touch me again, that'll be the least of your problems." She threatened him. Even though he was still in pain, Kol couldn't help but be impressed by the amount of conviction in her voice, even though they both knew he was stronger. He smirked slightly at her. She was different and he liked that._

_She eventually stopped before looking between them. "What the hell is going on here? Nik? What just happened? Why did your brother just try to bite me?" She snapped at them. They exchanged a look before Klaus took a deep breath. This was going to take some time to explain._

Kol looked down to see his angel sleeping in his lap, her hands still intertwined with hers. He knew she must have fallen asleep as he talked, he didn't mind. She was too upset to sleep on the way their at least she was finally getting some rest. He kissed her head and adjusted her so she was under the covers, but Beth still craved his warmth and snuggled closer to his body, and he was more than happy to oblige and crawled underneath with her, letting sleep take him.


	80. Recovery Delayed

Recovery Delayed:

It had been almost 2 weeks since they gotten to England. They had fallen into a routine. Kol was attentive to Beth every day, whether they stayed inside or went out to see the country. He was glad that she wasn't catonic, he knew that if he wasn't there, there was a good chance she wouldn't have been able to even get out of bed in the morning. He was there for when she cried, he made her smile and he felt good knowing he was the main reason that she was slowly getting over her mourning period. He remembered a day when she was really bad.

_Kol jerked awake to sound of clattering and then glass breaking. He looked to his side and saw that Elizabeth wasn't there, but near the fireplace, that was still lit. She threw a picture against the wall so the glass shattered. She was shaking, tears were streaming down her face. "Elizabeth, darling." He said softly, as he swiftly got out of bed. He didn't want to scare her, but she jumped anyways._

"_I-I saw him...when I was d-dreaming. He hates me. R-Ric hates me. I couldn't save him. He hates me. Klaus too, they both hate me." She whispered as her voice cracks. The dream had been so real, so vivid. As though he was there with her, himself. She knew it was true. She wasn't strong enough to save him._

"_No, he doesn't. I promise he doesn't." He told her as he zipped over the glass to her side. She was doing well so far, but he was afraid when the realization that she would never see him again sank in. It was the worst part. She shook her head, crying and pulled away from him. She kneeled by the picture that was in the frame she broke. The glass was everywhere, but she didn't care._

"_I'm sorry, Alaric. I'm s-sorry, It's all my fault. I should've saved you. I'm so sorry." She sobbed out trying to get the glass of the picture. Kol's heart broke at the sight of her so distressed. He picked her up, as she grabbed the picture and brought her away from the glass. She cried into hhis shoulder as she shakily hanged onto the picture of her and her godfather. "I'm so sorry."_

She blamed herself too much for what happened. He also felt better knowing she was no longer using dark magic, slowly but surely she was getting back into control. He wouldn't let her speak to anyone because he knew it would only get her upset. They were now having lunch at the lake. "It's really beautiful out here, Kol." She smiled up at him. She laid down with her head on his lap, as he absentmindedly stroked her hair.

He smiled at her. "I'm glad you like it, darling. This used to be your favorite place to be while you were here. I'd see you out here sometimes, just thinking or reading." He told her. "I often joined you. I could always tell when you were upset about something."

_Kol looked out the window of the living room. She was still out there, just staring at the lake. He didn't know why none of his siblings would bother to get see her, no he did, but he thought it was rubbish. Elizabeth was strong, but she was only human and nearly being attacked by a pack of vampires, when she had no experience with any other than them, would upset anyone. And if the rest of his families were acting like bloody idiots and giving her space, he'd have to do something about it. _

_A minute later the young original was standing in behind the witch. "Thinking of taking a dip?" He asked. Elizabeth barely acknowledged his presence. She should have seen this coming. He was probably going to make fun of her, tease her, annoy her. Anything that amused him, he'd do. He took a seat on the grass, next to her, looking her over before beginning, "It's going to get dark soon."_

_She sighed. "Your point is? Kol, why are you out here? If you're that bored and in need of amusement go bother your sister. Bekah will put up with you, I, however am not in the mood." She told him bluntly. Usually, they'd have an enjoyable banter between them, but she wasn't in a playful mood._

"_I came to see how you were holding up." He told her in all seriousness. Her tone shocked her enough to look over at him. He genuinely looked concerned for her, but she quickly dropped her gaze from his deep brown eyes, to look down at the grass, which suddenly became more interesting. "You shouldn't blame yourself, darling."_

"_I wasn't fast enough. I didn't react quickly enough, had Nik not been there? I wouldn't be alive. I owe my life and gratitude to him, but how am I supposed to assist him if I cannot keep myself safe, let alone the others?" She said with a sigh. Kol understood now. She was upset with herself, more than she was shaken up._

"_You're new to darkness that the world holds. You're not used to it. No one expects you to jump into it with all this knowledge. No one blames you, Elizabeth." He told her, unexpectedly grabbing her hand to hold it in his. She looked up at him, suspiciously._

"_You're being nice today...why? Have you broken one of my things? Did Nik threaten you?"_

_Kol chuckled, shaking his head. "No to all. I'm not completely heartless, as you believe, dear." He said with a sly grin, looking back at her. Elizabeth looked at him curiously, before hesitantly leaning to place a soft kiss upon his cheek. No other action could've shocked Kol more. He felt a rush of warmth, run through his cold heart, and felt as though it was skipping, something he hadn't felt in a long time...since he was human._

"_Thank you, Kol." She thanked him, as she stood from where she sat. Kol was in too shock that he didn't realize that she was halfway back to the mansion when she looked back at him. "Coming, Mikaelson?" She teased him as he got up to quickly rush to her side, offering her his arm, which she took on the way back to the house._

Kol, absentmindedly played with the end of her skirt, as he told her about their past. "You seemed pretty persistent to get my attention." She teased him, making him chuckle. She loved when he told her about their past. It was vivid and she would start to remember, being at the mansion had made many memories come back to her.

"And you were stubborn, as always." He kissed her nose, caressing her cheek. "But you wouldn't be you if you weren't stubborn. It's one of your best and worst quality." She yawned and curled up into his chest a little more. She had been tired earlier. That was the only thing she didn't like, she had major jet lag. It was only 7, the sun was just setting and she felt exhausted.

Kol could sense her exhaustion and carefully stood them up, keeping a tight grip on her, as he walked away from their lake. "Let's get you to bed. I'm sure you'll wake up a bit later, but you should get a nap in." He told her as he zipped them inside the mansion to her room. He laid her down and walked away to get her a change of clothes. "Here, you sleep better in this." He commented as he handed her one of his shirts and turned around.

"Thanks." She smiled as she got it on and he turned around. She got underneath the covers and she soon felt the mattress dip as he got in with her . It was a sort of routine. Whenever she felt too tired, he always stayed with her, while she slept. Whether it was just in the room, or slept next to her. He was always there to soothe the nightmares, what she didn't know was the nightmare she would have, he wouldn't soothe as easily.

"_Rebekah, I'm just going to check on your brother." Elizabeth smiled over at her friend. "I told him that I would tell him when we got back, if he was back. Nik told me he's in his room. I'll be right back." She assured her. Elizabeth honestly didn't know how Rebekah managed to shop all day and find outfits all night._

_Rebekah sighed dramatically. The fact that her brother and Elizabeth were so close was sweet, but also annoying when she wanted her to herself. "Oh, fine. Just tell my dear brother not to keep you so long. I know how you two can be." She teased her and she blushed, as she walked away._

"_I'll meet you in the library." She called after her, knowing her vampire hearing would pick it up. She walked through the corridor to Kol's room. She knocked twice on the door. "Kol, are you in here?" There wasn't any answer, which was strange since Nik was home, and they had just gotten back not long ago. She opened the door to see Kol hovering over a naked women in his bed, both of them without clothes. "K-Kol?" She asked in a barely a whisper, but he heard it. _

_He turned to look at her, his expression unreadable. A feeling of pain, betrayal and shock washed over her. "Elizabeth." He began, but it was too late. She already ran out of the room. Tears spilled down her face as she ran down the corridor and out the house, not wanting anyone to look at her in her heartbroken state._

Beth jerked awake in shock, breathing hard. The dream was more vivid than she thought, but she knew that it wasn't just a dream. It was a memory and that killed her. Kol still slept his hand over her waist, protectively. She shook her head, slipping from under his arm and walking into the bathroom.

She splashed some cold water onto her face, trying to rid herself from the memory that was plastered on her brain. It hurt her to see Kol like that with someone else. She knew it was in the past and he more than made up for his mistakes, but it didn't make it any easier to deal with. "Darling." Kol's voice made her jump. He looked worried. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah just fine. I'm sorry if I woke you. You can go back to bed." She told him, shortly drying off her face. He sighed and walked over so he stood in front of her going.

"I heard you. You were having a dream. What was it about?"

Beth hesitated. She really didn't want to talk about the past, but it hurt too much. And it would continue to hurt if she didn't let it out. "It, um, it wasn't exactly a dream, but a memory. I was...I was with Rebekah and then I came to find you and y-you were with another girl." She tried to keep her voice from breaking at the end, but she couldn't.

The guilt on Kol's face was evident. He hated that she had to remember that. He knew there was a chance, but he stuck to keeping her away from his room so that she wouldn't. He took her hand. "Elizabeth, I can never say this enough, but I'm sorry. That was the worst mistake I've ever made in my existence and that's saying a lot because I've made some bloody awful ones/" He told her truthfully. She gave him a weak smile, as he touched her cheek, gently. "I did that because Nik told me that you and him...were together behind my back and I-I was drunk and stupid. It's no excuse, but I apologize. You are the best thing I've ever had, I'm sorry. I hope that one day you will forgive me."

Beth placed one of her hands on his. "Hey, I do." Kol looked up at her in surprise. "I forgive you, Kol. It's in the past. It's just the fact that I had to see it again. I guess it just hurt, but you've more than made up for it. I know that." She assured him as she reached up to peck his lips.

Kol sighed. He still didn't know how she could always forgive him, when he didn't deserve it. He was grateful to have it, but he knows that she deserved better than him. And he was determined t be better for her sake. "Thank you, Elizabeth. You have no idea how much that means to me."

She smiled and kissed him once more. "Let's get back to bed now, okay? I'm still exhausted." He nodded, leading her back to the bed, with his hand on the small of her back. She climbed in and he climbed in after her as she subconsciously curled up into his chest. Within minutes, she was fast asleep in his arm, as he stroked hers. He made a silent promise to take care of her, no matter what. He wouldn't lose her, not to depression, dark magic. Nothing would hurt her.


	81. Enjoy the Silence

A/N: Hi! Thank you so much for all the reviews! You have no idea how much I love reading them and they inspire me so much. I realize that Kol may seem a little ooc, but it's just my take on how he is with Elizabeth. I hope you all like this chapter! Thank you again! :)

Enjoy The Silence:

Kol woke up, and automatically turned, expecting to feel Elizabeth's body heat close to his. Instead, he jerked awake feeling the cold sheets. He hurried out of bed, not hearing her in the bathroom. He rushed downstairs, panicking about where she could be when he heard humming in the kitchen. He took a sigh of relief and walked in seeing Elizabeth going through the fridge. "Are you alright?" She asked him worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I woke up to discover you weren't there." He explained. "I got a little worried." He told her, wrapping his arms around her and she leaned against him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I didn't want to wake up." She looked up at him with a small smile. He smiled, kissing her head.

"It's fine. Take a seat, darling. I'll make you something to eat or we can go out if you want?" He offered as she sat up on the counter. "We can eat at the cafe a few miles into town?" He wanted to take her to see everything they could. He secretly hoped that she wouldn't have an incline to get home. Elizabeth was better away from the town, safer.

She smiled, nodding. She was happy that last night's events had completely past. "That sounds great. I'll go get dressed." She said giving him a lingering kiss and jumping down from the counter. He chuckled and followed after her.

xxxxx

"Sometimes, it's a wonder how I'm ever going to leave this place." Beth told him, as they sat in front of their spot near the lake. The sun was going to set soon and she wanted to stay awake for that, at least. She giggled as he nibbled on her neck. "Stop it, that tickles."

He chuckled, nuzzling her neck and pulling her close against him, breathing in as much as her as he could. "We don't have to leave, you know." He told her as she looked up at him in surprise. He shrugged. "We could stay, for however long you want. For good, even."

Beth was speechless for a moment. "Kol I...I don't know if I can do that. I mean, it's amazing here with you, when it's just us. But I don't know if I could completely leave everyone there. I mean Caroline, Damon, they're still there. I just can't leave for good." She sighed. The thought of staying in England, was amazing, but she knew that her friends needed her.

20 minutes later, it was storming outside. Beth was still cold so Kol lit a fire and made her tea. They were now sitting on the couch with Kol, holding Beth in his arms as he breathed in her scent and watched her flip through a book. "This is really the first edition? A first edition of Grimm's fairy tales?" She was amazed that he had it, even more amazed that he kept it

He chuckled and flipped the book to the last page. "And it's signed by each of them. It was a birthday present for you, darling. I couldn't part with it, not when I knew it meant so much to you." He played with the ends of her hair as she looked through it. He knew that she loved reading, and he kept most of her books with him. He was happy that Nik never sold the house.

"This is absolutely amazing, Kol. Thank you." She told him with a smile, that made his unbeating heart jump. He leaned in and kissed her slowly, deepening the kiss until she was completely breathless. His nose brushed hers as he pulled back slightly to look into her green eyes that mesmerized him with every look.

"It's nothing. I would do anything for you, Elizabeth." He said truthfully.

"Why?" She asked the original curiously. He looked at her in confusion as he played with the ends of her brown hair, making her smile softly at him. "You could have anyone, Kol, but you want me. Why?"

"Because...because you're everything to me. You give me something to fight, to live for. You're my light. I couldn't be here without you. I love you, Elizabeth. I never said it enough until it was too late, but I'm in love with you. I've always loved you and I need you more than you could ever understand." He confessed with a smile. Beth was stunned for a moment before pulling him into a kiss.

He deepened the kiss pulling her closer, onto his lap. He stroked her cheek softly as his lips attacked hers, slowly bringing them down her neck and she sighed. The rain was still very loud outside as Kol nipped at her neck, pulling back slightly. He looked into her eyes. "I love you too, Kol." He looked shocked and she laughed a little. "I do...I love you."

He laughed happily before kissing her again making her giggle against his lips and wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him as close as he could be to her. He nipped at her lips and tightened his grip on her waist. Beth pulled back slightly and stood up, pulling him with her. "Kol, I love you. And I want to be with you." She admitted and searched his eyes. She found surprise but also happiness. He understood what she meant.

Kol stopped her just as she pulled him towards their room. He wouldn't rush her, not after everything that has happened the past few weeks. "Are you sure? We don't have to do this now, Elizabeth. It won't change how I feel about you." He heard her hesitate before smiling up at him.

"I want to. I love you, Kol." She kissed him slowly as she pulled him closer. She loved him, he was the one she wanted to be with. She couldn't think of anyone else better that she wanted to be with. Kol loved her too, she could see that. He wasn't lying.

"I love you, Elizabeth." He told her seriously. He would wait forever for her, but now that he had her, he wasn't ever going to let her go again. She gave him one more quick kiss as he brushed back her hair and followed her and closed the door behind them, knowing it wouldn't open again that night.

xxxxx

Beth and Kol laid in bed, covered only by the sheets. His arm around around her as she laid on his chest, smiling. He gently stroked her soft bare back as she traced patterns on his chest. "You're sure, you're okay. You're not sore?" He asked her worried for the 5th time. She laughed and kissed him quickly. There was a blissful air of peace and euphoria surrounding them.

"I'm fine...I'm amazing." She smiled up at him. He chuckled, pulling her closer. He wouldn't let her out of his arms this time. Being with her felt better than he remembered. She sighed happily, as his fingers danced across her back, she felt as though she would fall asleep. She kissed his chest and snuggled up to him.

"You're like an angel, you know that?" Beth looked up at him curiously as he spoke to her. "You are. You're like my own personal angel. You seem to see past every single flaw I have, you forgive me when I don't deserve it and you still stick around. I don't deserve you, but I'll try and prove that I should.." He stroked her hair back. "I love you, Elizabeth. I couldn't imagine going back to being without you."

Beth smiled at him. "I love you too, Kol. I don't want to be without you either. You're my rock. I couldn't have gotten through everything without you here." She muttered as he smiled down at her. She twirled around the chain on his chest. She noticed him wearing it but she didn't realize there was a ring attached to it. He saw her looking at it and slid it off his neck. "What's this?"

"It's yours." He admitted with a smile. She looked up at him shocked. He chuckled and pulled her closer, letting her see the deep blue engagement ring. "Before...everything happened. I planned to propose to you. I didn't have the courage, which was why I was drinking with Nik. I couldn't bare to part with it when you were gone." He slid the ring onto her finger to her surprise. "Now, it's where it belongs."

Beth shook her head. Yes, she loved him more than she thought she could've but this was too fast. 18 years old was too young to get married. "K-Kol, this is amazing and beautiful, but I can't...I can't take this." He cut her off.

"Hey, we don't have to get married now, but it's yours. I want you to wear it." He told her, as he kissed her quickly. She sighed and smiled, nodding. "It belongs to you."

"I love it. Thank you, Kol." She smiled. They were silent for a minute as she admired the ring. "I could see it you know." He looked down at her expectantly. "Us getting married...not now, but someday. I could see us actually getting married."

Kol smiled at that. Her words made his heart soar just at the thought of them married. It meant she could see them together. "So can I." He surprised her. "You would look even more stunning in white than you do right now, Elizabeth." He chuckled at her blush. "Though it's hard to compete to how you're looking right now."

Beth giggled, blushing. "You're such an idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot." He reminded her with a grin as he stole a kiss. She smiled and laid back down on his chest, as she slowly fell asleep. He smiled as she automatically snuggled up to him for warmth and he pulled the covers up around them more. "You're mine as I am yours."

"Always and forever?"

He chuckled. "Always and forever, darling."


	82. Goodbye, Paradise

Goodbye, Paradise:

"I win again!" Beth cheered jumping up. She was in a good mood since the previous night, and in an even better one beating Kol at video games. Kol was stubborn about learning everything he could about this generation and he picked up a liking for the xbox. He was really good at it, but Beth had more practice. Whether he won or lost, he just loved seeing her smile.

"You cheated." He accused playfully as he pulled her down into his lap, facing him. She laughed her melodious laugh, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's impossible for you to win 3 times in a row, love. You must be cheating somehow."

She giggled. "I think you just need more practice, besides you almost got me the last time." She leaned in to kiss him slowly, but pulled away before he could connect their lips. "You'll have to catch me if you want a rematch. No vampire running!" She laughed as she ran out of the room. Kol chuckled before getting up and taking off after his witch.

Beth laughed as she ran outside before she knew it, he had caught up to her picking her up over her shoulder. "Hey, I know that you cheated. You could've never caught up with me so fast. " She accused him. He chuckled as he brought her back into the living room and set her down on the couch, hovering over her.

"No, you're just not that fast, love." He teased her, brushing his nose against hers, as he captured her lips into a searing kiss. He pulled away a moment later when she was breathless. "Okay...I admit. I cheated." She gasped and pushed him off making him chuckle.

"I knew it." He laughed as he pulled her down with him on the floor and kissed her again. She smiled into the kiss. It seemed that recently neither of them could keep from smiling when around the other. Little did they know that the honeymoon period of their relationship was soon going to be over with.

xxxxx

Beth woke up in the middle of the night to a ringtone. She groaned and flipped over to look around. She saw her phone on the other side of the room. It was weird because she's kept it off for all of the trip. Kol insisted , because he knew that she wouldn't get any better, especially with Damon calling. She looked over and saw Kol still asleep and Day sleeping at the edge of the bed. He really was starting to love Kol, so she quietly got out of bed.

Beth couldn't resist checking her messages. She saw about 38 texts, mostly from Damon and 27 calls, almost all of them from Damon. The recent one was a few minutes ago. She put it to her ear and listened, her eyes growing wide as she listened to the other ones. She knew one thing; She had to get back to Mystic Falls.

Kol stretched, waking up to Beth running back and forth in the room, putting clothes in her bag, still dressed in only his oversized t-shirt. "Darling, it's almost midnight. What are you doing...packing?" She sighed and stopped for a minute, enough for his attention to catch on the cell phone on the side table, on. "Elizabeth, I told you, you shouldn't listen to them."

"I know that, Kol, but...so many things have happened in Mystic Falls." She said with a shake of her head as he stood up. "There's a hunter, like a really bad hunter there. A-And he's seriously bad, Kol." She rushed out as she stuffed some more clothes into her bag, as Day jumped off their bed and walked off in search of food. Kol grabbed her hands to stop her but she didn't. "There's something else. Klaus...is alive."

Kol was stunned. His older brother. The one he had the most complicated relationship with, but still somehow couldn't completely process his death was alive. "N-Nik's alive?" He said not hiding his surprise. Beth gave him a weak smile, nodding. Kol might have put on a brave face most of the time, but knew he went into his room and heard him looking at some of his things they left there. He missed him, as much as Beth did. His face turned unreadable once more. "You're sure? It's not a trick?"

"I don't think so, Kol. Bonnie did a spell and he's alive!" She smiled at him. Klaus being alive meant that Tyler was also alive. He smiled as she kissed him quickly going. "You see now that I have to go! Damon wouldn't have called me if he really didn't need me." She continued to throw more clothes into her bag.

Kol hesitated. As much as he wanted to please her and go back, he didn't want this to set her back. Her health meant more to him than helping one of her friends, but he knew that she felt differently. She was too kind. "Elizabeth, are you sure? We don't have to go back now. You're doing so well and I'm not letting Damon Salvatore set you back for a bloody spell."

Beth sighed. "It won't. I have you, and you won't let me get set back, but...maybe you should stay here." She suggested quietly. He looked shocked at the idea of letting her go back alone. "Just because of the hunter! He's supposed to be really good, Kol and there's still a white oak stake out there."

"I can take care of myself, besides, you're insane if you think for a minute that I'm going to let you go alone." He scoffed as he rushed to grab his bag and started packing. She gave him a small smile as he took her hand and kissed it. "We're in this together, remember? Always and forever, Elizabeth."

Beth kissed him quickly. She knew he was right. If there was anyone in the world that she could count on it was him. Kol had taken care of her since they left Mystic Falls. He'd become her lover, friend, everything that she needed and she loved him for that. He would always be by her side, even when he wasn't physically there. "Always and forever."

xxxxx

Beth took a deep breath. She was back in Mystic Falls. It was late out but it was still as she remembered, yet it seemed to be kind of eery not being here in a while, especially with a hunter in town. She wandered around. Since it was late, Beth figured Damon was probably drinking, at home or with Elena. Probably all three. She knew that Alaric had his grave in the cemetery and she wanted to lay down flowers for him. He deserved that. "They're floating lanterns in the sky, can you believe that? A Japanese lantern is the symbol of letting go of the past. Well, here's a news flash, we're not Japanese!" Beth heard the familiar voice of Damon Salvatore. For a minute she thought he truly lost his mind.

He continued talking to Alaric's grave as Beth listened to him. "Do you know what they are? Children. Like lighting a candle is going to make everything okay or even saying a prayer or pretending Elena is not going to end up just like the rest of us murderous vampires. Stupid, delusional, exasperating, little children. I know what you're going to say; "It makes them feel better, Damon." So what? For how long? A minute, a day? What differences does it make?"

Beth sighed as she listened to her friend. He was frustrated but like her, he missed Ric. "Because in the end, when you lose somebody; every candle, every prayer is not going to make up for the fact that the only thing that you have left is a hole in your life where that somebody that you cared about used to be. And a rock with a birthday carved into it that I'm pretty sure is wrong. So, thanks, friend. Thanks for leaving me here to babysit, because I should have been long gone by now. I didn't get the girl, remember? I'm just stuck here fighting with my brother and taking care of the kids. You owe me big." Beth saw him take a swig of bourbon

She took a deep breath before making herself known to him. To say he was shocked was an understatement. It was like he couldn't believe that she was actually alive, let alone in Mystic Falls. He was speechless as she laid flowers down at Alaric's headstone and took a seat next to him. "Hey." She greeted him softly.

"Hi. I didn't expect to see you here...or at all for that matter. I didn't think you'd show up." He admitted barely glancing at her. He wasn't happy that she ran off without telling anyone but at the same time he was just glad that she was safe.

"Yeah, well, I'm full of surprises." She sighed. There was an awkward silence between them as the cold air blew by. "I miss him too, you know." She nodded towards his grave. Damon swallowed hard, nodding. He knew that he hurt her a lot, he was surprised she was here with him at all. She stood up and made to leave and he grabbed her hand.

"You're seriously going to leave? You just got here." He scoffed. She rolled her eyes at him and tried to pull away but he yanked her back. "Just stay for half a minute before you run off again."

She sat down, rolling her eyes at him again. "You know that a please wouldn't hut." She shot him a look. He chuckled at her. At least she didn't lost her spunk.

"Please, El." He mocked her. She stuck her tongue out at him, as he noticed her shivering. He automatically shrugged out of his jacket and put it over her shoulders, knowing it would help at least a little. She went to protest but he cut her off. "Don't,, El. You're always cold. You need it."

"Thanks." She muttered as she slipped her arms through the slightly too big arm holes, but it was still warm. "So, um, you called...like a lot. After I heard what's happening I came back, thought you could use some help."

He nodded. "Yeah, well you weren't answering your phone. I was trying to make sure that Junior didn't kill you." She rolled her eyes about his comment about Kol. He could see that she was getting annoyed and tried to make amends. "But I'm glad to see your back. He...he took care of you didn't he?"

"Yeah he did. He did a lot more for me than anyone else did." She shot at him. He rolled his eyes.

"He wouldn't have been the only one if you had stayed here."

"Yeah, well no one was really volunteering." She snapped back at him. He scoffed and she ignored him. It seemed like it was almost impossible to have a civil conversation with each other without getting into a fight. They both were too stubborn to let up.

Beth got up to leave. "Wait...don't...don't leave just yet." He said with a sigh. Beth was surprised by how desperate he actually sounded, as though he actually missed her. She felt guilty, she didn't give him much credit, but she could see now how worried he'd been. He looked tired, more than usual.

"Are you okay?" She asked hesitantly. He looked at her confused before laughing at her.

"You start snapping at me and then you ask if I'm okay?" He chuckled. She shrugged. He gave her a weak smile. "I'm fine, El. I've been worried sick about you for the past few weeks but yeah, I'm better now that I know you're alive."

She scoffed. "I'm sure you've had Elena and plenty other distractions these past few weeks."

"Is it so hard to believe that I've actually missed you?" He asked looking over at her. She glanced at him, surprised. There was something in his voice that made her want to believe him so badly, but she couldn't get hurt again, not by him. She couldn't fully be friends with him, not after all he's done to hurt her and Kol. She didn't think she could trust him yet. She stood up.

"It's not, but I should, um, get going."

"Back to your boyfriend?"

"He didn't come. It wasn't safe for him." She told him softly. She didn't feel guilty about lying to him. Damon used to be someone that she could trust but after he tried to kill Kol, she didn't think that she'd be able to, at least not with someone that she loved like Kol. "I'll see you later." He nodded, hesitantly as she gave him back his jacket, but stopped. "I miss you." She whispered to her godfather's grave.

A few feet away, Alaric's ghost was settled behind Damon and watched his surrogate daughter walk away. "I miss you too, Beth." He muttered with a sigh.

xxxxx

Beth sighed and hesitantly opened the door to the apartment she shared with Alaric. It felt weird being there without him, knowing he'd never be there again. It made her feel bad but she'd push through it. She dropped her bag on the couch and made her way to her room. She walked into her room, recognizing a familiar vampire on her bed. "You could take off your shoes, you know."

Kol lay on the bed with his feet propped up on the edge reading a book. "So, do I need to hurt Damon Salvatore because I have no trouble getting my bat out again," He reminded her with a grin. She rolled her eyes as she kicked off her shoes and jacket to get in with him. "I don't mind, darling. It would be absolutely no trouble." He insisted.

"Shoes, off." She commanded. He sighed and kicked off his shoes, as she got under the covers. He threw his shirt and pants leaving him only in his boxers, a sight that always seemed to always make her blush. He slipped in with her, as she turned to face him, he stroked her hair back behind her ear.

"So, how'd it go, honestly?" He asked seriously.

She sighed and played with his hand. "Better than I thought, but not as good as it could've been." She looked down at his hand as he laced their fingers together. A gestured that made her smile, for the comfort. "Don't forget what you promised. You'd keep a low profile while we're here."

"I know, darling. It's not like you'd let me forget. I'll still take care of you, protect you. It'll be okay. I promise." He whispered. She smiled at him. The golden specks in his brown eyes sparkled in the mood light. She gently touched his cheek as he kissed her hand.

"I know."


	83. A Confession

A Confession:

Beth's first stop the next day was to see Caroline. She knew there were probably be a lot of squealing so she wanted to get that out of the way, but she couldn't pretend that she didn't miss her friend a lot. It was nice to be alone with just Kol but sometimes she just needed girl talk. As she was walking to Caroline's, Beth swore she heard someone behind her, but there was no one. She picked up her pace a little faster, but there was still that feeling that she was being followed.

Finally, Beth was around the corner from Caroline's house so she slowed down her pace until she could hear the ever so slightly sound of someone's shoe against the pavement. She quickly turned around flinging the stalker into the tree with her power. She was shocked to see that it was Klaus. "Klaus?"

"Bloody hell, love. A hello would have been better." He groaned as he got to his feet, straightening out his jacket. She still couldn't believe that he was really alive, but she was conflicted because of the truth she knew about him. He could see that on her face. "I've missed you, Elizabeth."

She couldn't help but give him a weak smile. "I've missed you too, but...I, um, I should probably be going."

"No, please hear me out. I'm begging you, Elizabeth. I made a mistake, but what you heard wasn't the whole truth, please." He told her desperately. Beth wanted to say no and walk away but there was something telling her that he was telling the truth. Before she knew, she never felt nervous about her safety around him. "Love?"

"Alright. You have an hour." She told him, narrowing her eyes at him. His face lit up and he nodded.

"Thank you." He told her, as he took her by her hand, but she slowly moved it away but continued to follow him, ignoring the hurt expression on his face. They walked deep into the woods, taking a shortcut to his home. She forgot how big the mansion was, not as big as the one in England, but still enormous.

He led her in the house to his art room. She couldn't help but look around at the new things that had been painted. Before she could catch herself, her opinion on his work slipped out. "I like that one, but that one's a bit...not you. You do better with the landscapes and familiar portraits." He looked at her curiously and she blushed noticing his gaze. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I appreciate your opinion above others. You actually inspired the fall leaves. It was your favorite season." He took a step towards her but she took a step back as he sighed. "Will you take a seat? I promise that I won't bite."

She rolled her eyes at his weak joke, but took a seat besides him nonetheless. Klaus had a small smile on his face at the progress, but it left his face as she looked around nervously. "Elizabeth, you have to realize at the time that you were with my family I wasn't as strong as I am now. I wasn't a hybrid. It's not excuse but I just want you to know that." He said hesitantly.

She nodded. "I'm listening."

He took a deep breath. "That day that you died, you had a run in with Mikael."

_Elizabeth ran quickly back to the house. Looking behind her shoulder, she made sure that no one would follow her, but that didn't stop her from bumping into someone. She let out a small shriek of surprise before realizing it was just Klaus. 'Elizabeth. It's alright. It's me. It's Nik. What's the matter?" He asked noticing the look of fear on her face. Anger flared up at whoever made her feel terrified. Elizabeth wasn't easily scared, he knew that._

_Klaus knew Elizabeth just as well as anyone else in his family. Elizabeth hesitated on telling him. "Elizabeth, love, look at me." Klaus touched her cheek with uncharacteristically gentleness. "Everything will be okay, just tell me everything that happened." _

_She nodded. "M-Mikael. I-I saw him. Not far away. Maybe a few hours. I don't think he knows who I am, but it looked like he did. Like...like I was familiar to him, but he's close, Nik. Far too close. You need to leave, all of you." At the word of his surrogate father Klaus' face went from angry to just as terrified as her, before composing himself. "N-Nik?" She stuttered out. _

"_Shhh, it'll be okay, love. I promise. A few hours away gives us enough time. Don't worry. I'll send the others out. We'll need tonight, though. Do you trust me? To do whatever it takes to keep our family safe? Do you trust me for that, Elizabeth?" He asked cupping her face. That was a no brainer for her. Nik was one of her closest confidants. She trusted him no matter what, just like with Kol. She nodded. "Then meet me in the library later tonight. Everything will be okay. You'll be safe."_

"So you lied to me?" Beth asked as she walked around the room. She was too antsy to sit down. Klaus sighed, shaking his head.

"No, I kept my word. You're safe now, aren't you? I made sure of that." He told her seriously. She looked back at him. He stood up in front of her. She looked at him expectantly. He placed his hand right above her heart. She stiffened at his touch. "Shh, I'm not going to hurt you. There is a birthmark right above your heart is there not?"

She took a step back from him in surprise. Only a few people knew that or had seen it/ "There's no way you could possibly know that." She muttered, but he could hear her as clear as day.

"You visited your mother often. Once, you even took us all with you. They foresaw that you would have a gruesome death before your time. I couldn't see that happen to you, sweetheart." He touched her cheek gently before pulling away. "Mikael would've found you and murdered you in front of me, in the most horrible way. I couldn't lose you. The only way to save you was to kill you. I made sure that night that you drank a potion that would ensure that you returned to life. I could not let anyone know either, it would've been too dangerous to my enemies. They would hurt you just to spite me. I did not realize when you would return."

"Elizabeth, you have to realize I felt I had no choice. It was either lose you for a while or for good. I couldn't lose you." He said softly. Beth could see the true sorrow and pain swimming in Klaus' eyes. And she understood. He saved her, but in a way he hurt her too. He was cursed to hurt those he cared about the most. Just like with daggering his siblings, he killed her to protect her. "Forgiving me may not be an option for your right now, but I needed to tell you that."

They stood in silence for a moment before she spoke. "I don't like it. You lied to me for months, made me felt I couldn't trust you. I still don't completely trust you, but I believe you. And I know that you thought you couldn't do anything else and you actually probably saved my life. I..forgive you mostly." She said seriously. His eyes lit up in surprise and happiness. She actually forgave him. He took her hand in his, quickly, surprising her.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I promise you will not regret your decision. I'll find a way for your to trust me again." He was rewarded with a smile that he dearly missed. One that he was afraid that he'd never see again. Before she could say anything else they were interrupted, by the opening of the door.

"Nik, don't bother getting up I'm just getting the rest of my...things." Beth looked up to meet the eyes of Rebekah. She looked shocked to see her there, let alone so close to her brother.

"I must leave you, but I'll see you later, yes?" Klaus asked hopefully and she nodded in reply. He left the house, going to see his first hybrid.

After finding out what her brother did and telling Elijah, Rebekah had doubted Beth would ever want to see him again. "Elizabeth. You're back." She smiled excitedly and went over to hug her. Beth was surprised and a little tense. She realize that she was upset. After hearing that Alaric was dead and Rebekah was mainly the cause of it made her leery.

"I should go."

Rebekah stopped her. "Please, Elizabeth. If you had the heart to hear my brother out then hear me out too. Lizzie?" She begged using the nickname she rarely used, but new it'd get her to listen. Elizabeth stopped. She was grateful, because she was sure she wouldn't. Someone hurting her was one thing, someone hurting her family was another. Someone hurting her family would be worst than someone crossing her brother. "I wasn't thinking right. All I saw was my brother being murdered and my heart broke. I didn't think of much."

"Bekah." Beth stopped her putting a hand on hers. She looked up at her hopeful. "Alaric died the night in the tomb. I know what you did was for your family. I understand. I just...I wish I could've saved him before he was turned. I know." She said. Beth knew she had to accept that. Her Alaric was dead the moment he awoke as a vampire. It was never Rebekah's fault for trying to keep her family safe.

Rebekah gave her a weak smile. "Thank you, Elizabeth. You have no idea how much that means to me.' She hugged her, and she hugged her back. For the first time since being in Mystic Falls she finally felt like she was back home.

xxxxx

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Kol asked Beth as he followed her into her room as she grabbed her shoes. "Rebekah will understand if you don't want to party. She just misses you that's all, especially with only having Nik for company."

Beth and him had spent a better part of the afternoon discussing what Klaus had told her. Even if he didn't want to believe it, what his brother had told him had made sense. He only took away her life so he could protect her, but that didn't mean he wanted Klaus to be any closer to her than necessary.

"I know that, Kol, but it'll be nice. I promise. I won't be back for more than maybe a few hours." She told him with a small smile. She hated lying to him. It gave her a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she agreed to help Damon and Klaus. After finally finding the hunter, they needed to question him and they might need her for help restraining him.

"Are you sure I can't come with you? I don't like leaving you alone. It could be dangerous, even with Bekah there. No one will be paying attention to me."

"When we get rid of the hunter." She reminded him. She wouldn't risk Kol. Not for anyone. She loved him too much to lose him too. Which made her feel guilty since she knew that he would be angry if he knew that she would be using magic.

He sighed, he hated leaving her alone, but he'd give her space. He kissed her quickly. "That's why I want to come. Just be safe, tonight, alright. I love you." Beth deepened the kiss as Kol pulled her closer. She would never get tired of those three little words that made her heart beat spike, at least coming from Kol.

"I love you too."

xxxxx

"Surprised you came." Damon said looking up as Klaus and Beth walked towards them. Meredith already knew what she was supposed to do for her part of the plan, but he still wouldn't mind having some back up for this. He made a face. He honestly didn't like either of them with her, but if he had to pick? He'd pick Junior over hybrid any day. "And with our favorite Original."

"Don't start, Damon. Klaus asked me for help so I'm here. Is the hunter here yet?" She asked. Damon looked like he wanted to say something, but restrained himself from doing just that.

"No, Jeremy and Meredith will lead him into the medicine room, he should be here soon, though. Come on." Damon nodded as they followed him. He honestly didn't want to get Beth involved in this, and possibly injured, but of course she would help Klaus. He didn't like the way he looked at her, especially since he didn't like Klaus, but he wanted his best friend back and if he had to tolerate the hybrid he would.

After a few minutes of being in there, all three of them looked up to see the hunter coming into the room. "Is a hospital really the best place for a germaphobe?" He asked out loud. Damon grinned and stepped out where he could see him.

"Did I say germaphobe? Sorry, I meant vampire." He smirked. Connor pulled out his gun too shoot him, but was instead shot with arrows that Beth aimed to hit him. He bent down to pick it up but she aimed another one at him. They were both attached to bombs. "Stings, doesn't it?" Damon taunted him. Beth stepped into the light as he reached out to grab it again, but Klaus kicked the gun out of his reach. He grinned down at the hunter.

"Hello, mate."

xxxxx

"Keep it up, buddy. We'll be scraping you off the ceiling." Damon smirked at him as Connor kept trying to pull the arrows lose from his side. Beth just rolled her eyes at how at ease Klaus and Damon were. There was something about this hunter that made her nervous. He didn't look scared or worried.

"You all are going to kill me anyways." He snipped back at them.

Klaus chuckled at him. "Well, let's not be too hasty. I feel like we're just getting to know each other."

"Let's start with the basics." Damon added taking a step forward, making sure that he was between the hunter and Beth. He might be tied up but he wasn't going to risk it. "Where are you from, what do you know, maybe you can clue be in on this greater evil, because I've fought this guy," He pointed at Klaus. "And there's nothing more evil than that."

"Yeah truth be told I'm as evil as it gets." Klaus said amused looking at the letter Damon handed him. Beth looked at it over his shoulder, surprised that it was the pastor who wrote it.

"I'm not telling you anything. And if you think if you kill me it's going to be over, there's another waiting to take my place." Connor said to them all.

"See this is what I like to hear; vague threats, ominous prophecies, disappearing tattoos." Damon said grinning over at Beth. She rolled her eyes at him. He shouldn't be taking this as lightly as he was.

Beth noticed first how, Klaus' amused expression became much more serious. "What do you mean tattoos?"

"Don't bother you can't see the damn thing."

Klaus kneeled down so he was at eye level with the hunter. They both stared down at each other. "There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" Before any of them could move, Connor attempted to stake Klaus, but being an Original, he was faster. "Nice try, but I'm faster than your average vampire/" He chuckled and twisted his arm so he'd drop the stake and then he looked at a carving on it.

Beth took a step forward and saw markings that almost looked like it could be witch craft. "What is it, Klaus?" He continued to stare at it before glancing at her big green eyes.

"He's one of the Five."

Beth was confused. "What?"

While Damon and Beth were looking over at Klaus, none of them realized what was happening with Connor. "And I'm faster than your average hunter." Before Beth knew what happened, Damon grabbed her and rushed them out of the room just as the bomb exploded, they landed face down on the floor outside the door, barely escaping it in time.

xxxxx

After nearly getting blown up in the hospital, Damon insisted on making Beth go home. She was worried about Klaus, but Damon knew that he could take care of himself. Walking out of the hospital, Beth immediately spotted her car. "Love." Beth turned around and saw Klaus. He had a look of relief that was quickly overshadowed by a grin.

"I was worried." She said with a sigh but smiled back all the same.

"I'm an Original, love. It would've been a lot harder to kill me." He assured her walking towards her. "But you have a scratch." He noticed brushing over her cheek. She didn't notice it until now, but his touch sent shivers through her.

"It'll be gone soon. Don't worry." She looked over near the hospital. "Who's that?"

Klaus chuckled, following her line of sight. It was the wolf girl from Tyler's mansion once again. "That's our little Tyler's lady friend." She looked at him confused. "Apparently she's what helped him get through breaking my sire bond, I'm sure in more ways than just one." He grinned.

"I don't like her, there's something about her." Beth decided. She didn't exactly take an immediate disliking to everyone that she just saw, but she just didn't like the way this Hayley girl was. It was a strange vibe. "Do you think Caroline knows about her?"

"I doubt it. My guess is, love, that she's our Tyler's dirty little secret." He winked at her and she shook her head. Klaus may think that, but she knew Tyler and he loved Caroline, more than anything. He wouldn't' cheat on Caroline, he wouldn't do that to her. Yet, she couldn't help but think it was odd that Tyler never mentioned her.

"No...no way. Tyler would never do that to Caroline."

"You don't know that, love." Klaus said looking at her and she rolled her eyes to look up at him. "Things can happen when there's thick sexual tension like that, even between friends. Some things you just can't stop." He glanced down at her, unconsciously licking his lips. She blushed and nodded going.

"Yeah well he didn't." She said. Klaus chuckled at her stubbornness, she had to be right, as always. "I need to get back. I'll see you later."

"Night, love." He smiled at her, sharing the one true smile that would always belong to her. She was the only one who'd ever see it. He helped her into the car before she drove off, him watching her until she was no longer in sight.

It wasn't ten minutes that she got to the apartment. She unlocked the door and immediately grabbed Day so he wouldn't scurry out the door. "No, you don't. Kol, I'm back!" She called out as she closed the door behind her and Kol came in the front room. He looked angry, but in a worried way. That only meant one thing; He knew. "Hi?"

"Hi? That's all you have to say? I've been worried and all you have to say is hi? Where were you? Especially since you weren't at the party like you said that you would be. I thought we agreed that we would be honest with each other?" He snapped angrily and she' flinched a little at his tone.

"I'm sorry, but Klaus and Damon needed my help. Listen, I know you said that it was a bad idea, but I promised." She sighed as she stepped into the room, he was still fuming, mentioning them probably wasn't exactly a good idea.

"Of course you just had to go." He scoffed. He wasn't going to let them take advantage of her again, not Damon. "They could take care of themselves and you know you shouldn't be stretching yourself so much with magic! It took a lot out of you, especially when you're under pressure. You can't do that, Elizabeth. I won't let you." He said firmly. Beth took his hand. He sighed but didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry, Kol. I should've told you, next time I will. I promise." She said sincerely. She knew that he was only worried about her and he had a right to be, but she did want to help.

"Promise me, Elizabeth. No more lies?" He cupped her face, but his brown eyes were filled with worry and concern, only for her. It was overwhelming but at the same time she liked that he only looked at her like that. She kissed him softly and he kissed her back.

"I promise, no more lies."


	84. Dinner with the Mikaelson's

Dinner with the Mikaelson's:

Beth turned around in her bed to see Kol on the other side. He was sleeping peacefully, making sure she was close to him. She smiled at the fact that even when he was sleeping he wanted to keep her safe. "I know you're awake, darling." He spoke with his eyes closed and she giggled and he flipped her underneath him and kissed her quickly. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She smiled and kissed him back. He trailed the kisses to her jaw but pulled back slightly as she touch ed his cheek getting him to stop as she spoke. "I have to tell you something."

Kol groaned. "If this has something to do with Nik, please just leave it. We'll talk later," He started kissing her neck against making her giggle and slide back up into a sitting position. "Fine. Tell me the news that I know is going to be horrible."

"Well, Klaus texted me late last night, said he wanted to talk about some things we found out about the hunter today." She said with a weak smile and gave him a kiss for good measure. Kol made a face. "Just remember that we're only friends. I just want to make sure no one else is coming."

Kol looked down and kissed her quickly. "I don't like it but if you need to go there's nothing much I can do to stop you. Just please, be careful, love. When Nik wants something he'll stop at nothing to get it." He said playing with her fingers. "And I don't want him to take you away from me."

Beth smiled and kissed him back. "I'm yours, Kol. No one else's." She snuggled into his arms. "Besides I don't have to meet up with him until this afternoon, or tonight rather."

Kol smiled wickedly down at her and leaned down to kiss her. "Then...we...have..all...morning." He said in between kisses. She giggled against his lips before pulling away.

"Yes we do, but I still need to shower and go see Caroline, so we can't take all day." She laughed as he nuzzled her neck. She intertwined their fingers as she looked into his eyes.

"No, darling,You're mine for the morning." He grinned down at her as he sealed her objections with a kiss that she once again, melted into, completely forgetting any other doubts in her mind.

xxxxx

Beth knocked on the door of the Forbes' house. She was greeted by her best friend who was shocked to see her, but immediately hugged her, making her smile. "Oh my God! I've missed you so much! I was so worried! Would it have killed you to send a e-mail or call once in a while?" She chastised her but was happy she was back.

She laughed and hugged her. "I've missed you too, Care. I have so much to tell you." She laughed as she pulled her inside the house. After an hour of spilling everything that had happen since she left, Caroline was left shock and still distrusting of Klaus, understandably.

"I still don't like him, Beth. You should be careful around him. I don't want you to end up dead...again." She said warningly. Beth gave her a weak smile. "And actually leave a message before leaving the country for more than a week again, okay? Especially when you just go off to Europe without a word, probably shopping in the most beautiful shops."

She laughed. Of course her mind would go straight to shopping. "Didn't exactly have time for that, but next time I do I'll be sure to let you know." She smiled at her friend. She really did miss her bubbly persona. Caroline was a great friend and she was just happy she supported her relationship with Kol.

"So, I'm guessing you haven't seen Tyler yet ?" She asked.

"No, how is he? I heard about everything that's happened with the hunter. Is he okay? Does Klaus still have him on house arrest?"

Caroline scoffed. "Practically. He has hybrid surrounding him every moment of every day, And Klaus just wants him protected so he doesn't lose any more hybrids. It's not like he cares about him." She pointed out. Beth sighed. She knew that was it too. He only created hybrids so he wouldn't be the only one of his kind. She knew that had to be lonely.

"I'll talk to him about it soon." She said standing up and giving her a hug. "I'm going over there now."

"Make sure Kol keeps you safe or else he'll have to answer to me. I don't care who's boyfriend he is." She told her half joking. Beth left as she stood up and nodded in agreement. "Be careful, Beth." She sighed sadly as she pulled away.

"I will. I'll see you later." She smiled as she left the concerned blond's house.

xxxxx

Beth walked straight into Klaus' mansion, knowing he would hear her before he saw her. Strangely, as she wandered in she went deeper until she passed a room where there was a torture device. She was shocked to find Connor, she thought died in the explosion was still alive and hanging from the device. Before he could look up to see her, Klaus quickly zipped and shut the door. "What the hell is up with the Red Room of Pain?" She asked.

He pulled her away. "You don't like it? I got it from the inquisition. I thought that it was nice." He smirked at her, but stopped seeing her look. "That hunter has information that I require. Believe me, love, when I say that his death would not bring us any satisfaction. I called you over so I could explain it all over dinner."

Beth raised her eyebrows. She didn't expect him to try and get a date with her. "Dinner? With you?"

Klaus grinned at her, leading her into the other room. "Of course with me, but we'll be having some other company as well. Stefan and of course little sister will be here. I hear them coming now. Come, sit at the table while I attend to them and make sure the hunter is secure." Beth nodded and left him, going to sit at the table, hoping that she wasn't going to regret coming here tonight.

20 minutes later, they were all settled at the dinner table. Beth was seated between, Rebekah and Klaus, across from Stefan. The tension was so thick you could've cut it with a spoon. A blonde girl placed food on all of their plates and Klaus smiled. "Thank you, my love." He grinned at them all as she walked away, sitting back. "I could kiss the council for burning up all the vervain in town. They made my life so much easier. Rebekah, love, eat your veggies."

Beth rolled her eyes. It was obvious that Rebekah didn't want to be there, let alone talk to her brother. "I'm not eating until you apologize." She said to him stubbornly.

"For which indiscretion? There have been so many."

"You broke my neck." Rebekah said upset.

"You threw away Elena's blood so I can't make any more hybrids." He retorted back, as if that was a perfectly good reason to have snapped his sister's neck.

"Because you took me for granted!"

"That's what big brothers do, sweetheart." He explained, frustrated.

Stefan just stared down at the table. "Let me just name the million other people I'd rather be having dinner with right now." He said in a monotone voice, obviously sick of their fighting, though Beth knew he and Damon could be just as bad.

"Klaus! Just apologize." Beth shot him a look.

He sighed. He didn't want to make her angry, after everything he did to get her to forgive him. "Alright, fine. I'm sorry. I often forget how delicate you are. Forgive me?" He asked giving her a small smile, but Rebekah wouldn't budge, completely.

"I'll take it under consideration."

Beth smiled at her. "Okay, good. Now why don't you tell me about Rebekah's hunter?" Stefan inputted, more curious about that.

Klaus nodded and sat up smiling. "Right, Alexander. Nice chap, forgoing the obvious issue. He was looking for creatures of the night, which is why we felt quite safe around him wearing our daylight rings." Klaus continued to divulge into how the hunter was looking for a certain weapon for vampires.

"So that's what this is about? A weapon?" Beth asked them confused. It didn't seem like the Orignals, who were practically indestructible had to worry about any weapon.

"Not just an weapon, Elizabeth."

"Rebekah, love, don't get ahead of the story." Klaus raising his hand as if to quiet her down before she could reveal what this weapon was.

"How is a weapon the answers to all my prayers?" Stefan asked them both. Klaus just gave Rebekah a look saying, not to spill anything. "Okay why don't we just skip the theatrics and get right to the point?"

"Not quite yet, because in order to find the weapon, we need to solve the puzzle, which seems to have disappeared."

"What puzzle?" Beth questioned him but found after a moment of silence she already knew. "The tattoo." She said softly and Klaus smiled. He knew that she would get it. "What is it of, though?"

"A map. Leading us to it's treasure."

Rebekah scoffed at that. "Fat lot of good a tattoo's going to do, if we can't see it."

"We can't, but someone else can." He turned to the girl that was serving them dinner. "Why don't you tell the hybrid to bring him in?" He said before turning back to the table/. "You see, the hunter was so eager to get to the bottom of his mystery tattoos that he mentioned there was only one other person that can see them." One of his hybrids, forcefully pushed Jeremy inside/ Beth was shocked but Stefan immediately ran towards Jeremy but was cut off by Klaus. "I wouldn't. Lucky for us, young Jeremy here, is a bit of an artist."

"I'm not helping you with anything." He said strongly to him, but the hyrbrid grabbed his hand and took off his ring, that allows him to come back to life. He tossed it to Klaus.

"Oh, I'm afraid you are." He said with a grin.

A few minutes later, Jeremy was set up drawing the tattoo of the hunter. Beth and Klaus walked back to the table. "You didn't have to kidnap him, Klaus."

"Desperate times, love." He gave her a smirk making her roll her eyes and he guided her back to the table where Stefan and Rebekah were already waiting for them.

"So tell me more about this tattoo." Stefan said.

"My sister's suitor was unwilling to tell us anything. Rebekah, however, was more than willing to investigate. Isn't that right?" He asked her. Rebekah look down ashamed. Beth gave her a hand a small squeeze. She couldn't have helped who she fell in love with, but they soon found out that Alexander knew what she was and daggered her.

"My sister's boyfriend threw a slumber party that night. Her and his brothers put us all down in our sleep. Elijah, Kol. Finn and me." He said looking over at Beth. She knew that she would ask Kol about this later. Klaus gave Rebekah an accusatory look.

"How was I supposed to know?

Klaus raised his glass mockingly. "Cheers, to my sister's uncanny ability to choose men."

Beth interrupted before it got ugly. "I thought the daggers didn't work on you, Klaus? Because you're a hybrid."

"They don't." He smirked, leading to to tell him how he slaughtered them all. Beth could see something the others didn't though. He was upset and he felt betrayed, by one of his closest siblings. "Go ahead, Rebekah! Tell him! Tell him what the hunter told you the tattoo leads to. What is this great weapon that could bring about the end of the vampire species?"

Rebekah was silent for a minute before meeting Stefan and Beth's curious eyes. "A cure. He said there was a cure." She said calmly. Beth was just as shocked as Stefan. That couldn't be the truth.

Klaus stood up walking into the other room and Stefan immediately followed him with Rebekah and Beth following after him. "There is not cure for vampirism." He argued in disbelief. He didn't want to fall for one of Klaus' tricks.

"He's telling the truth, Stefan." Rebekah said

"Then why wouldn't he had searched for it? Found it?" He demanded as Klaus poured himself a drink.

"Because when the hunters drew their final breath that night, the marks disappeared from their body, the map was gone, the brotherhood of the Five extinct. For nine hundred years, there was not a whisper of another hinter, until our friend in there showed up." Klaus explained happily. Rebekah sighed and took a step forward.

"Well, now that we have the map, what do we do next?"

"We don't do anything. You can't be trusted, little sister. You'll be blabbing this secret to the first boy who calls you pretty." He chuckled as though it was funny to him. "I mean it's pathetic, really, isn't it? How she continues to hand her heart to any man who shows her a hint of affection." Beth sighed, taking a step towards the siblings. Klaus always managed to project his feelings of love and betrayal onto his family.

"Klaus, stop it." Beth warned him. He would never get along with Rebekah if he kept doing this.

"No, Elizabeth, you'd think she would have learned by now from the endless cycle of disappointment and deception." He reasoned with her.

"But, I haven't, instead I stayed with you and let you leech every moment of happiness from my life!" Rebekah shouted back. "You know at least I fared better than Finn, Klaus left him daggered because he was tired of his judgment."

Speaking of his older brother hit a nerve. "No, Finn was a dullard. He was more interesting lying in a box." Klaus hissed at her.

Rebekah seemed to get it. "You want the cure for Elena, don't you? So you can go back to mass producing your hybrids. That's why you brought Stefan here, because you knew that he'd help you even though he hates your guts! And Elizabeth! You have some nerve to talk about me." Klaus gave her a look that was meaning for her to shut up, Rebekah knew how to hurt him other ways. "She's only here for you as your only friend, but once again you'll screw that up as well. You know what? You can shove your cure!" Rebekah yelled as she walked out of the house. Her words really seemed to hit Klaus, but he tried to hide it behind a smile as Beth left after his sister, but inside he felt as alone as always.

Beth had seen Rebekah still in tears and immediately brought her into a hug, letting her vent about her brother. She knew that in some way Klaus wanted to protect his siblings but he would just end of losing them if he continued like that. She began walking back home when she heard her phone ring. "What is it, Klaus? You should really be apologizing to your sister, you know."

Klaus sighed over the line. "We had...a temporary agreement. I know where the sword is, mostly, but I require your assistance to obtain it. Will you join me, sweetheart?" He asked, she could practically hear the grin in his voice.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I'm your friends and little sister was right, you're my only one" Beth sighed as she heard his answer. He was purposely playing on the sympathy she had for what Rebekah said, whether it was true or not. "Elizabeth?"

"Alright, when are we leaving?" She asked as she got to her street.

"Excellent. Tonight. One hour. I'll meet you at the house. Pack for a few days, maximum. We're going to Italy, sweetheart." He smirked through the phone before hanging up leaving Beth in shock as she climbed up to her apartment. Like she suspected Kol was still up, this time playing with the x-box.

"Hello, love. How'd it go with my brother?" He asked still playing, but still simultaneously watching her take a seat by him. She knew that she would really have to convince him to let her go and getting him to stay here. "Tell me that he didn't do anything stupid."

"No...not to me anyways. You know how he and Bekah can fight." She sighed as she sat down. He paused the game and turned to look at her worried. "But he needs my help with something. There could be a cure...for vampirism, Kol. It could turn them back into humans." She told him with a smile.

Kol looked stunned. "That's what you meant by a hunter. One of the 5, you mean?"

"Yes. He has the tattoo. Klaus wants to find the cure, but to find it we needed a sword, which we know where it is. For that, I have to go away for a day or two. I told him I'd go to Italy with him to find it." She bit her lip nervously.

"You did what?" Kol said shocked and angry.

"I said I'd go help him. It wouldn't be for long, just two days probably. I'll come back afterward, but I promised him, Kol. We want to get it before something else happens to it." She said softly, trying to reason with him.

"Seriously?"He snapped angrily. Beth sighed standing up. This wasn't going to be as easy as she thought it would. He followed her into the other room.

"Here you are, doing Klaus' bidding! For what purpose, Elizabeth? You have no reason for using the cure! He just wants it because he wants the power and he's using you! Why are you so comfortable being at his bloody beck and call!" He snapped coldly. He knew that he might be unreasonable, but he didn't like how his Elizabeth and Nik were still close, after she knew everything.

"I'm not! I'm not his servant! I offered him my help, Kol. That's what friends do. I don't see why you're getting all worked up over this. It's just a few days. I'm not running off to go on a vacation with him."

"You practically are!"

"Would you stop being jealous! I told you it's just a favor! He needs me to track it down! We're friends! Why don't you understand that?"

"Because I don't trust you!" He accidentally snapped. Beth recoiled as though he had slapped her. Kol, though still angry, looked a little regretful of his overly harsh words. She scoffed and shut the door behind her as she went into the room to pack. She couldn't believe him. After she forgave him for cheating on her, he's the one who didn't trust her? Just because she was helping Klaus. She was angry, but more than anything she was upset. She willed herself not to let the tears that were threatening to come, spill over. Grabbing her bag and left, walking to the door. Kol sighed seeing her. He didn't mean to say that. "Elizabeth I..." But before he could apologize the door slammed in his face.


	85. Business or Pleasure

Business or Pleasure:

"Elizabeth...Elizabeth, sweetheart. We're almost there." Klaus tried to excite her. He knew that something had upset her when she didn't talk the whole way to the airport, so he let her have some times, but he didn't want her to miss seeing Italy at it's finest, at dusk.

She was busy pouring over the map in the car as they drove to, where the sword should be in Briano, at the church. Beth saw Klaus grinning at her which made her smile. "What is it?" She asked laughingly as she sat up slightly.

"Come take a look, love." She leaned over him to look out the window of the car and gasped at the sight she saw. It was Italy as the sun was going down. It was beautiful. She had never seen a place like this, other than England. Klaus smiled seeing her happy face. This was another reason he wanted to take her, to show her what she's been missing out on. "We'll be there soon. Perhaps, while they're are digging we can take a look around?"

She smiled back at him. "Maybe. This is amazing, Klaus. I mean we're really here." They both got out of the car as they arrived on the site. The construction workers, who she assumed were compelled that had followed them already started to set up to dig, getting their tools ready.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, I'll have to bring you back under better circumstances.' He said , placing a hand on her lower back, leading her over to a desk he set up for her. To his surprise, she let him, she seemed to be mostly on autopilot. He'd question her about it later. The last thing he wanted was to make her even more upset. She placed the map down. "Now, I believe that my sister buried the sword with her past lover somewhere in this area."

Beth nodded, looking over the map, playing with the ring around her neck. "That's fine. I can use the essence of the hunter, a supernatural, to find him and he should be close to the sword." She smiled at Klaus, he met her smile with one of his own, before letting his eyes linger a bit too long on her lips. She looked back down. "I'll need a couple of minutes, though."

At that moment, his phone rang. "Take all the time you need, love." He said stepping over to the side to answer the phone call from Stefan. Beth sighed as she took off her jacket. Her own phone began to rang but seeing it was Kol, she didn't answer and began the spell. Hopefully, her time here would keep her mind off of Kol.

Not long after she had finished the spell, Klaus came back over to her side. "My apologies, love. There have been some trouble with the hunter, but Stefan is working on it." Klaus walked back to her side. She was already done.

"No problem. I finished I told them where they could find it. I pinpointed it down to this area," She pointed to a small area, where they were now digging. Klaus grinned seeing it. "It should only take a couple hours, hopefully."

"Excellent. I knew you could do it, love." He smiled at her. She blushed slightly at his praise. He chuckled looking around. "Not much to do right now, except wait. I need to oversee this lot until we have a more direct location, but maybe afterward, I could show you around." He could see the hesitation on her face. "You're only here for one night, if all goes well and you should see at least a little more than an excavation site. Take a chance, love, I dare you."

Beth couldn't help but smile up at him. She could definitely use the distraction. "Yeah, sure. Let's do that. You can show me something." He smiled back at her, victoriously. "But only one thing. This is going to take well into the night."

He nodded, keeping his smile. "Anything you want, love."

xxxxx

After finally finding where the sword was, all they needed was to dig it out. Klaus thought that this would be a good as time as any to show Elizabeth around. "This is, by far the best gelato I've ever tasted." Beth laughed as she and Klaus walked down the streets of Italy. "I didn't even know they served it so late."

"Italy is a very different country than I think the one's you're use to. It really is fantastic, especially when it was first being built." He took a bite of his own delicious frozen dessert. She smiled at him. It sometimes took her a while to remember, not only had he lived through history, he'd seen things she couldn't possibly imagine.

"I hope I can come back one day. If I ever actually finish high school." She looked down kicking a rock as she walked.

"Will you, love? Even if you do not want to return back to the high school in Mystic Falls there are other options, I'm sure you could consider." He smiled brushing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes, making her blush. "You're very intelligent, and there is so much that this world could offer you."

"I don't know about that."

"Well, I do." He told her seriously. Beth couldn't seem to pull her eyes away from his blue ones. "You could always get your diploma, start looking for universities somewhere that you fancy."

"I suppose that's a possibilities. I don't know. I kind of want to focus on making it out of Mystic Falls alive." She said truthfully as they walked through the park.

"You will. I'll see to it and I don't think that Kol is going to let you anywhere near anything remotely dangerous." He added, waiting for her reaction. Beth scoffed. "Am I wrong?"

"Apparently, he doesn't even trust me. I doubt that he'll care what happens to me." She muttered looking down. It was awkward talking about her relationship with Klaus, but he was her friend. And when he wasn't focused on his evil plans, he was good to talk to.

"You know that's not true. My little brother may be thick sometimes, but he does care about you, love. Anyone could see that." He said pulling them to another street as he casually looked at the buildings. She smiled at his attempt to make her feel better.

"Yeah, maybe. I just don't see how you can't trust someone you love."

Klaus shrugged. "That's why I don't bother with it. Love's a weakness, sweetheart. I'd rather not get involved with it. That's why I have my hybrids. Loyalty is more lasting than a fleeting relationship filled with passion." He noticed.

Beth smiled weakly. It was sad that someone who had seen the world, couldn't even appreciate something like love. "Loyalty comes out of a certain type of love, Klaus. Maybe not like your hybrids, but with your family yes. That's why Rebekah had stayed by your side for so many years, she loves you."

Klaus scoffed. "I doubt that's the case. According to my dear sister I'm not capable of love. Perhaps she's right." He said looking down. Beth noticed the little bit of hurt in his voice.

"She's not, Klaus. I know you. I know that you can love." Klaus scoffed and Beth automatically grabbed his hand to stop him from walking. "I know you probably think it's stupid, but you can. It's a scary and sometimes it hurts, but it's worth it in the end."

"And what makes you think that a monster like me could love, Elizabeth?" He smiled weakly at her.

"Because you're not a monster, Klaus." She said facing him, seriously. He looked into her eyes. "You're not. Everyone else in Mystic Falls was no better than you at each time. They've made mistakes and hurt people and killed, but that doesn't mean that like them, you don't deserve love. You're not a monster, I believe that completely. And I know you, you could love if you wanted it."

Klaus let his eyes flicker down slightly looking at her lips. "You, Elizabeth, you honestly believe that I could love someone?"

Beth couldn't help but let her look into his eyes. "Yes, I do, Klaus."

Klaus leaned in slightly brushing his hand over her cheek, sending a shiver through her spine. "And that's why I like you." He said before leaning in a little more connecting their lips. Beth knew it was wrong, but she kissed him back anyways. Their lips moved together as he pulled her closer, keeping his hand on her waist as he hungrily attacked her lips, as though he had never kissed anyone before.

Slowly he pushed her into the tree his lips expertly kissing hers. She shivered and leaned into his touch as his hand trailed up her spine. She noticed that his kisses were different, not better or worst than Kol's just different and just as good. Thinking about Kol made her pull away as the guilt set in. "No! I...I'm sorry. I-I can't. Oh, God, Kol. I'm sorry, but I-I can't do this." She said quickly. Beth couldn't believe that she did that to him. She loved Kol, she knew that for a fact, but he would hate her once he knew what she did.

Klaus looked hurt but quickly changed emotions to indifference. "Um that's...that's quite alright."

"I...I need to get back. I'm sorry." She looked embarrassed as she tried to move past him, but to her surprise, he pulled her back, handing her his card. He knew that kissing her like this wouldn't work out in his favor, and he hoped that he didn't make things worst between them already. "What are you..."

"You can take an early flight back. Just...call me when you get there? I'm sorry." He apologized. She nodded, looking down. She could barely look him in the face without feeling guilty. "Elizabeth..."

"I have to go. Thank you." She quickly ran off before he could stop her, knowing that any more time spent with him there, wouldn't help her with Kol. She wanted to leave and go back home, where Kol was, even if she knew that he would hate her when she told him.

xxxxx

By the time she got home she was worried and more than anything scared. What would he say? What would he do? No matter what they fought about neither of them ever did that. She slowly opened the door to the apartment trying to keep quiet, but realized that wasn't the problem. Kol was still up, at three in the morning, in the kitchen. They saw each other and freezed, before he could apologize she ran into his arms. "I'm sorry, Kol. I'm so sorry."

He breathed her in, wrapping his arms around her. He was just glad that she wasn't upset with him. "I should be the one apologizing, love. It's my fault. I shouldn't have said that." He said keeping her close. With every word, she just felt the guilt way on her. She was so worried that she was now shaking in his arms.

"No, don't...I'm so sorry, Kol. I never should have gone." He kissed her on the head, which made her move away. She couldn't do this while he was being so sweet to her. "I-I have to tell you something, Kol." She said.

Kol was confused and searched her eyes. His heart dropping. "Something happened on the trip, didn't it?" She nodded.

"Klaus...Klaus and I..." She couldn't make herself get the words out, but she didn't need to. The heartbroken look on his face said it all. He knew that something had happened between the two of them. She hated herself more than anything, for being so stupid and for hurting him like this. "I'm sorry. We...we kissed. I wasn't thinking. I just...I'm so sorry." The silence that followed her confession made her heart race. She saw the anger, betrayal and hurt that flashed over Kol's face.

"I need to feed." He shortly told her, moving past her. She grabbed his hand abruptly and he shut his eyes. He wouldn't let himself get affected by her touch. All he could think about what his brother and her together, something that never should've happened, but Beth couldn't let him leave without apologizing again.

"Please, don't. I'm so sorry, Kol. I never wanted to hurt you. It was a mistake. Please, I know you can't forgive me now, but I'm so sorry." Kol was shaking in anger, but even now he hated how upset she was, but his anger over shadowed that.

"I need to leave, Elizabeth, before I say or do something I'll regret. Don't wait up. " He said gritting his teeth, before she could apologize again he rushed out, slamming the door behind him. Beth felt her heart shatter. She just screwed up the one thing that she loved. She couldn't feel anything but pain and guilt as she sunk to the ground and cried to herself.


	86. Matter of Love and Death

Matter of Love and Death:

Beth didn't remember when or how she got into her bed, but she knew that she hadn't stopped crying since. Kol hadn't been back in two days and she barely slept in all that time. It was morning now and the only break she got from crying, is when she cried herself to sleep. Klaus had been trying to call her, making sure she got home safe, but she didn't have the energy to talk to him. It was her fault, she couldn't blame him. It hurt that she hurt Kol so much.

There was a knocking on her door that became louder, but she knew it wasn't Kol. He already had a key. She was still upset and didn't want to talk to anyone, but it didn't matter, whoever it was just walked in. "Beth, seriously? I've been knocking for...ten...minutes." She trailed off as she saw the state her friend was in. "Hey, what happened?"

"N-nothing. What's um...what's going on?" She sniffled, trying to wipe away the tears. Caroline immediately went over and sat besides her.

"This isn't nothing. Talk to me, Beth." She nudged her.

Beth hesitated. She didn't want to tell anyone that Kol was there, but she knew that she could trust her friend. "I brought Kol back with me, and I didn't tell anyone else because I wanted to keep him safe. We...we got into a fight about me being friends with Klaus. And he said he didn't trust me and I went off with Klaus and...and we kissed."

Caroline started choking on air. "You w-what? With Klaus!"

Beth teared up again. "I know, but I came right back home and he left. He said he needed some time to feed or he'd say something he'd regret, but I haven't seen him since two night ago." She couldn't help but start crying again. Caroline hugged her. She knew that her friend made a mistake, because anyone could see how much she loved Kol.

"Hey, it's okay. It's going to be fine. I promise." She said soothingly. "Hey, you made a mistake, but we all do. And Kol he'll be back. He couldnt' stay away from you, you know that."

"He was upset, Care." She wiped her eyes. "I mean he was really angry. What...what if he doesn't come back at all? I know that you don't really like any of them but...I love him. I really love him and I can't lose Kol too." She said looking down.

Caroline understood. She felt the way about Kol, like she did about Tyler. He meant a lot to her. "Hey, that idiot, he's crazy about you. The way he looks at you, you just know that he loves you. He'll come back to you. I know that he will. You'll fight, and get into an argument, but by the end of the night, I guarantee you'll both be in bed. Okay? Don't worry about it." She rubbed her arm comfortingly.

She nodded. She hoped that Caroline was right. "So um what did you come over for?' She wiped her eyes standing up.

"Well, we needed your help with Elena. Klaus took her because she started having hallucinations after killing the hunter. He tried to hurt Jeremy. Klaus said he's keeping her safe, but Stefan still wants her back. We were going to ask you for some help with keeping him busy, but I know you probably want to avoid him."

Beth hesitated. She really didn't want to see Klaus right now, but she knew that it would be horrible of her not to help them, even if it was once again for Elena, she promised to help Damon. "N-no, it's um...it's fine. I need a drink anyways. A really, very strong drink."

Caroline looked concerned but nodded standing up as well. "I'll meet you outside then." Beth sighed as she left the room. She couldn't stay cooped up inside, she'd go crazy, crying about it wouldn't help her at all. There was nothing she could do until Kol came back. She had to at least leave the apartment for a little while, even if she knew that seeing Klaus wouldn't help her situation with Kol.

xxxxx

Beth sat at the grill drinking. She really didn't want to be there, and wanted to just stay at home and soak in her own self-loathing, but that wouldn't help anyone. Not to mention Caroline would kill her for letting her outfit that she picked out go to waste. She was surprised that Klaus wasn't there yet, but she knew that it was only a matter of time. And just like she thought she saw the familiar hybrid come and take a seat next to her. He had a small grin on his face. "I'm surprised that you're not with my brother now. I'm sure he would have wanted to reconnect with you."

"Yeah well he kind of ran after I told him about Italy." She told him looking into her cup. She swore she saw a bit of sadness from Klaus. "I doubt that he'll want to come and see me any time soon. I'm sure that you're ecstatic about that."

"I'm never happy about your misery, love. I'm sorry for my part." He honestly told her as he handed her a drink. She gave him a sad smile and started to sip it. They sat drinking in silence for a while until he decided to change the subject. "I'm sure you already know that the hunter is dead, but the sword should help when we find another one."

"Yes, I did and I also know that you took Elena."

"All for her own good, sweetheart.' He told her knowingly. She rolled her eyes taking another sip of her drink. "I am sorry about Kol. I know my brother, he just needs time to come around. It's not the first time that you two have fought."

She didn't want to talk about Kol with him, possibly helping get Elena out of there would make her job that more easier. "I could accept your apology if you would release Elena. Damon and Stefan can look after her."

"I'm afraid I can't. She needs my help." She rolled her eyes at him again but that just made him grin. At least she was still talking to him. "Look I'm not going to burden you with the gory details, I know you have enough on your plate already."

"None of your business." Beth snapped turning to look away from him.

"I never meant to hurt you in any ways." He told her sincerely. He didn't regret the kiss. He's been wanting that for a long time, but that didn't mean that her being in pain brought any joy to him. He wasn't going to ruin what they had. He wanted her, more than anything, but he was going to get her by making her sad. "Let me buy you a drink to make up for it? As friends?" She looked at him half surprised and nodded. He smiled at her.

Almost an hour later they were still there. It felt good to talk to him again. She knew that at least they were steering clear of conversations about the kiss or Kol. She had messages coming in and she quickly saw most of them were from Damon and Caroline. She groaned knowing she would have to tell Klaus. She gave him a weak smile that he returned. "Hey, um so something kinda happened. I didn't just come here to get a drink by myself."

"You don't say?" He grinned at her.

She bit her lip before continuing. "Well, I came here to get out of the house, and then I needed to distract you so Stefan could get Elena out of your mansion, but, please don't yell...he lost her." She smiled sheepishly and his face went to surprise to anger within a split second. Without another word, he jumped up out of his seat. "Klaus!"

"Elizabeth, you're beautiful, but if you don't stop talking I'll..."

Beth took the opportunity of him not being able to finish his sentence to interrupt him. "They found a way to cure her of her hallucinations." She quickly got out. He hesitated before nodding.

"Tell me everything."

xxxxx

Beth was in a worst mood than before. Not only did she have no idea where Kol was, or if he was even still in town, she probably just screwed them up more by agreeing to go on a date with Klaus just so they could have one of his hybrids that Jeremy had to kill to become a hunter. She felt horrible about that too and now she had to walk back home This was not her night. Damon owed her big time.

It was freezing cold and she wanted nothing more than to just be with Kol. She started tearing up at the thought of not ever being with him, but Caroline was right, wasn't she? I mean they loved each other they would work it out. They always did. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a familiar doppelganger walking her way. "Elena?" She looked confused and scared. She knew that she must still have hallucinations. "Elena, it's me. It's Beth. You're okay. Just calm down."

"N-no, you're not real. You're dead." She said her voice shaking. Beth took a step forward, but before she knew what was happening, a fire poker was driven through her stomach. Elena still shaking from stabbing her zipped off. Beth grabbed her stomach in pain. She wanted to take it out but knew that she wouldn't be able to do it without more blood loss.

She stumbled over and gripped onto a tree. She felt so sick. She didn't know how she was going to get home. Beth slipped down to the ground and managed to dig her phone out of her pocket. Calling Damon, she hoped he would pick up, but he did just the opposite. She cried out in pain and closed her eyes as the pain worsened.

She tried to open her eyes to call Kol, but she knew that he wouldn't answer. He hadn't the last few times she tried, but she could barely keep her eyes open. The pain was getting to her and she felt herself starting to fade in and out. The cell phone slipped out of her grip and fell to the floor. "Elizabeth!" She somehow managed to hear a voice, but couldn't get her eyes open. She felt someone gently brushing her hair back.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, please just open your eyes. Elizabeth! You owe me this, wake up...please. I need you." She finally managed the strength to open her eyes to see her savior, Kol. He was there and he looked afraid, more scared than she had seen him and he had blood on him. It took her a minute before she realize it was her blood. "Oh thank God. I need you to stay awake, love, please."

"I-it...it hurts, Kol." She mumbled out.

"I know. It's okay, just...just give me a moment. I promise you'll be better in a minute. I promise." He told her soothingly. He slowly pulled the poker out of her stomach and immediately bit into his wrist putting it to her mouth. "Drink, Elizabeth, I'm not asking." She felt the blood fall onto her lips and she slowly started to drink until she felt better and the pain was starting to fade. Once he was positive she had enough, Kol scooped her into his arms and ran them home.

They were back within a matter of minute, by that time, the blood had completely done it's work and she felt better than before. Kol was still concerned, but torn because he was still angry, but her health came first. He had enough time to cool down to not completely yell at her. He set her down on the counter in the bathroom. He gently cleaned up whatever blood had dried on her and him. "You don't have to do that."

"I know. Who did this to you?" He demanded. No matter how angry he was, no one hurt Elizabeth.

"It was an accident, Elena did it, but she was hallucinating." She explained. He grit his teeth and nodded. She automatically touched his hand. "Please. Don't leave tonight?"

She sighed as he remained quiet and he went to get her a shirt and sweatpants. "Thank you." She smiled weakly. He nodded and left the room, letting her dress in peace. She happy to see that he had at least given her one of his shirts. She quickly got changed to see Kol waiting for her. "Thank you for coming and helping me."

"I smelled your blood and came. I could never just leave you there." He told her seriously. She nodded, looking down and sat next to him. "I'm surprised that Klaus wasn't there to help you." He said with a hint of bitterness to his comment. She sighed.

"No, he wasn't. Kol...I'm sorry. What happened there never should've happened. I made a mistake because I was angry, and caught up in the moment a-and hurt and wasn't thinking straight."

"You kissed him back, Elizabeth." He said coldly. "You...you kissed him."

"I'm not the only one who screws up, Kol. You slept with someone while we were together." She reminded him.

"And that was literally a century ago! You still kissed Nik, Elizabeth. And that was now." He told her upset.

"I know...I'm sorry, Kol." She apologized sincerely. He sighed and stood up running a hand through her head. "I'm human, Kol, I make mistakes and that was one of my worst ones, because I hurt you. And I'm so sorry. You have to know that. I love you, I meant that. I want you and I'm so sorry. I could say that for years and it'll never be enough, but I am, but as soon as I realized how this could affect you I stopped and came back. So I'm sorry."

Beth stopped rambling when he finally looked up at her. "Why did you come back?" He asked. "What made you pull away from my brother."

"Because I knew that I wanted to be here with you, in this little apartment, than somewhere like Italy, without you." She told him honestly. He took a step towards her and cupped her face.

"Good answer." He said to her surprise. She smiled weakly.

"I'm so sorry, Kol. You should hate me, you really should."

"It's impossible to hate you, darling. I want to be angry at you, but I can't. Knowing that I could've lost you again, I just can't." He sighed and she risked it and leaned in to kiss him slowly. To her surprise he kissed her back, desperate to know that she was truly okay.

"I'm so sorry, I love you. I'm sorry." She said quickly when he pulled away. He nodded and pulled her into his arms, breathing her in. The only thing stopping him from going to find and hit his brother was the fact that she was hurt and even when she was Italy with Nik, she still came back to him. He knew that she loved him.

"I know. I've just been through a lot to get you, more than you know. I love you too." He kissed her head holding her close. Somehow, they found there way into bed. He kept her close as she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm an idiot."

"Yeah you are." She hit his arm and he chuckled as he kissed her head. "I was kidding, darling. You're not an idiot. You've made mistakes, as I have." He smiled down at her and kissed her quickly going. "I'm sorry for saying I didn't trust you."

"Even though you now have a reason not to." She mumbled. "Especially since I was being an idiot and wanted to help Damon and Elena and told Klaus if he helped them, than I would do something for him."

She didn't continue which made Kol think the worst. "Please tell me that he didn't want to be alone with you." He asked worried.

"He wanted a date." She sighed.

"No way!" Kol snapped shooting out of bed to his feet, in anger. He wasn't going to have a repeat of what happened in Italy. He didn't trust his brother with her alone. "He just wants to have you alone and to himself again. I'm not letting that happen."

Beth sat up, sighing. "But it doesn't mean anything. Just part of a deal. It's not even like a real date."

"But it is, Elizabeth. Something that we've barely done. We've only had one date." He reminded her, but it didn't really seem like it to either of them. They had both been through a lot, it didn't seem like they hadn't been on any dates together.

She held onto his hand. "Hey, no date can ever compare to the one we had at the ball. And it doesn't mean anything, Kol. I'm serious." She squeezed his hand and he seemed to have calm down.

He ran a hand through his hair. 'Then I get to go too."

"On a date?" She rolled her eyes at him. This was something that Kol would say. "It'll probably just be at a movie or something where I can put a whole row between us.'

Kol shrugged sitting back down next to her. "I'll sit in the back then, through popcorn at his head." He smiled, as he brushed back her hair gently and she laughed. "I don't like the thought of you being alone with him again.'

"I know, but nothing will happen. I promise. It doesn't mean anything. I just want you. I mean that, Kol." She told him seriously, touching his cheek. "I'm yours, you're mine, remember?" She smiled weakly and he returned the smile and leaned in to kiss her slowly, before pulling back and getting back into the bed with her. "I just didn't want to lie or keep this from you."

Kol sigh ed. "I'm glad you didn't. It's just another thing for me to hit my brother over. Elizabeth, I just want to be there for you. You've been keeping me out of things, at arms length. I know that you're worried about me, but, I'm an Original, darling. Whatever we have to get through, we'll get through together." He told her sincerely kissing her hand.

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Kol. I promise. I'll include you more, you're just one person that I can't bear to lose." She told him. "You're the one I want to be with. I love you, Kol, always and forever."

"You won't." He promised her. "I love you too, always and forever." He soon felt her drift off into sleep. The anxiety and exhaustion from the day going away. He smiled as he pulled her close, knowing that she was his, and there to stay.


	87. A Day To Dance

A Day to Dance:

"No."

"Yes."

"No, Caroline!" Beth said as she handed her the bouquet of flowers as she placed them on the table. "No, I told you that I was coming to help you set up and then I'm leaving. I'm already up way earlier than I wanted to be." Her and Kol had finally gotten to a good place, a really great place, actually. He actually was waiting for her. Things were finally calming down and she agreed to help Caroline set up for the pageant for the next day, but coming and entering wasn't part of the deal.

"You could totally win this, Beth, besides we're short one girl and the dance is so easy. I'd teach you in like ten minutes." She smiled hopefully. "I'm sure that Kol would love to be your escort too." She winked at her, making her laugh. If she was going, there was no doubt he'd make his way and come see her too.

"I'm not pageant material. I'm here to help and than I'm leaving." She reminded her as she started to walk to the front to place the flowers where Caroline wanted them. She got so lost in looking at the Lockwood Mansion that she didn't notice that Klaus was coming towards her smiling until she stopped in front of him. "Oh what are you doing here?"

"I knew I'd find you here, helping Caroline, no doubt?"

"Go away, I'm busy." She told him as she placed the flowers down.

"I just wanted to know what time I should pick you up for our date tomorrow?" He reminded her. She hesitated. She was hoping that the date wouldn't be so soon, especially since her and Kol were just getting better. "Don't forget, I was promised a date in exchange for one of my hybrids."

"You never said you wanted to go to the pageant." She sighed.

"I thought it'd be nice to see you all dressed up and I doubt that Caroline would let you skip out on this moment." He looked at her with soft eyes that gave him anything he wanted. She sighed and nodded.

"Alright, fine. I have to go, but meet me here tomorrow at 2pm and no gifts! No dresses, shoes, nothing!" She warned him. It wasn't her first time that an Original tried to woo her, and she didn't plan on letting him succeed. He nodded sheepishly, understanding.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Elizabeth." He smiled at her, as she walked away from him.

Beth couldn't help but worry about what Kol would think when she told him about the date. When she walked into the apartment, he was there cooking, something that she had become accustomed to. She smiled at him. "It smells delicious. Italian?" She asked as she came into the kitchen, kicking off her shoes.

"Yes, of course. You're favorite." He grinned back at her as she hopped up on the counter. "How did things go with dear Caroline?" He asked turning to see her.

"Fine, she's just trying to get me to join the pageant, which I profusely refused of course."

"I think you should do it." Kol said honestly, which surprised her. He shrugged. "You're beautiful, graceful. The judges would absolutely love you. You'd have a devilishly handsome escort, such as I." She laughed and rolled her eyes at him complimenting himself. "You could win it, love. I know that you could." He brushed back her hair, out of her face. Beth sighed.

"I don't know. I said no, besides, Klaus wants to cash in his deal. He wants to take me to it." She bit her lip, nervously. Kol looked like he was trying to hold back. She slowly grabbed his hand. "It's just for the afternoon, and you know how Caroline is. She'll probably have me running around, making sure everything is perfect half of the time."

"I know that. I still don't like you being there with him." He said darkly. He didn't like that Klaus may also have the opportunity to dance with her, put his hands on her again. "I could come."

Beth sighed. "Only if you behave. If Caroline knows I let you come and than you went Tasmanian devil on the place, I'd be dead." Kol chuckled at her, kissing her quickly. She wasn't exaggerating either. Caroline put a lot of work into this, she was going to kill her if she messed it up. "I have to go up earlier because Caroline wants to give me one of her dresses and help get ready."

"I know that you're look at stunning as always, I'll meet you there, tomorrow. I just have to visit my brother." He grinned mischievously. Beth sighed, she knew that there was no way she could talk him out of leaving Klaus alone, but maybe him talking to his brother would keep him from trying anything.

xxxxx

Beth took a deep breath as she parked in the Lockwood driveway. She knew that Kol was probably around somewhere. To her surprise, he already was leaving when she woke up. He kissed her quickly saying he had to go. Stepping out of the car, she barely had time to close the door when Caroline rushed to her. "Oh, thank God, you're here." She pulled her ahead..

"Nice to see you too, Care, but I kinda have to get to my date soon." She told her as she pulled her around the side of the house, moving some flower arrangements as they walked. Beth hurried to keep up with the tall blonde.

"Yeah, I know. I've put Klaus to work. I need to talk to you. I...I kinda already entered you to compete in the pageant. It was like a month ago when you were considering it." She said sheepishly. Beth was in shock. "The judges approved! They really like you! But don't worry! I have a dress and everything for you. Just, please don't get mad. I needed one more girl. It's just a dance and you know. It'll be fast and I'm sure Klaus knows it."

"I can't believe you! I told you I don't want to do it! I hate when all eyes are on me. You couldn't get someone else?" She asked. Caroline looked hopeful.

"There wasn't anyone else. Klaus knows, even if I'd rather it was Kol, he said he'd do it. So, please, Beth! Please! I need you to do this for me. I'm begging you! Please!" She told her seriously. Beth hesitated. This was the last thing she wanted to do, but she knew that Caroline would be upset if she didn't.

"Fine, where's the stupid dresses." She mumbled, grumpily. Caroline squealed and hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! You're a lifesaver. You have no idea what this means to me!" She smiled and Beth sighed as she handed her, her phone "Here, just go and look at the dance. It's on there from last year. It's pretty easy. Meet me upstairs so we can find a dress for you. Thank you again, so much!" Beth rolled her eyes as she left. Now, she had to make sure she got through this date with Klaus and hope that she didn't end up looking like a total, idiot. Fantastic for her.

xxxxx

After finally memorizing most of the dance, or at least part of it, Beth headed upstairs to try and find Caroline and instead bumped into Klaus. She had to admit, he did look handsome in a suit. "There you are, love. Judging from the look of disdain on your face, Caroline has told you about our roles in the pageant." He smirked.

"Wipe that grin off your face, Klaus. I just want to get this over with. This wasn't what I had planned."

He shrugged. "Neither do I, but this should play out quite well. I'll see you out there, sweetheart." He smiled kissing her hand before leaving. Beth rolled her eyes and held back a smile as she climbed the stairs. She tried to keep her breathing even but her heart was racing like a race horse.

"There you are! Finally." Caroline exclaimed as she opened the door and pulled her inside. April was there and she smiled shyly, and Beth returned her smile. "Listen, April's going to go with the red one instead of the blue, which I'm against, but it's her choice."

"I like it." Beth smiled at her. "It'll look nice one you." She told her honestly. April looked startled by a compliment from her.

"Um, thank you." She smiled.

"Good, now that we're all in agreement. I was thinking of that dress you wore to the ball and it looked amazing on you. There's two of them in the wardrobe that have the same shade of blue and it'll bring out your eyes so put on the one you like." She pushed her towards the dress and pulled April out. "I have to do the finishing touches on her makeup, I'll be back soon."

Beth sighed , taking out both dresses and changing into the least daring one, but couldn't zip it up. She'd have to wait for Caroline. She didn't honestly think she had a chance of winning this, or being runner up. She wasn't pageant material. Looking out the window, she saw Kol talking to Caroline. A smile formed on her face as she saw him in his suit, similar to the one he was wearing at the ball. She sighed fiddling with the dress. "Hey." She turned to see Damon coming in. He was dressed up to in his suit.

"Hey, you. If you're looking for Elena, I think she's downstairs." She nodded. He rolled his eyes closing the door behind him.

"I'm not looking for her, I was checking up on you. I heard that Caroline roped you into this." He commented sitting down on one of the chairs. "Came to make sure that you haven't completely lost your mind, before the hybrid king dances with you."

"Nice, but I'm fine. Just trying to focus on getting this over with." She sighed smoothing over the dress in the mirror. Beth was surprised they could actually keep a conversation going without them just joining forces to keep everyone else safe, but he seemed to be trying.

"Don't do it." He said suddenly. Beth raised her eyebrows looking at him. He stood up handing her the other dress, it was more showy. "This one will look better. If you want a chance against all the sympathy votes that they're are going to be against April, you have to go daring. Trust me." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes before taking the dress and going into the closet, partly closing the door. "So I see Junior's here. I thought you said he stayed behind?"

"I lied. I didn't want anyone to know he was in town, the last thing I need is a repeat of everyone trying to kill him." She retorted as she changed out of the dress into the other one. It really did fit her well.

"You could've told me. I told you I wouldn't hurt him again, or try to rather, not unless he tried to hurt you." He reminded her. She didn't reply, and he knew that she'd rather not talk about that. "How's that dress coming along?"

"I can't zip up the damn thing." She mumbled. And he'd chuckled as she came out, struggling with it. He turned her around and helped her zip up the back of it. After, making sure it was completely zipped, he turned her around. "Thank you. Now, how do I look? Not completely and utterly ridiculous?" She looked hopeful.

Damon gave her a sincere smile. It almost felt like they were back to normal. Nothing was looming over there heads, no betrayal. It was just like before everything came crashing into Mystic Falls. "You look beautiful, El." She returned the smile. "Do you have the dance down?"

Beth sighed. "I got warned a half an hour ago. I barely have it down. What are you doing?" She asked surprised as he pulled her off to the side. She followed his movements as he first bowed and she copied him and showed her where to put her hands in the dance.

"In the beginning, it's pretty easy. No touching and all that." He rolled his eyes making her smile as they turned in a circle and than switched to go the other way. "It goes on that for a little while and than you eventually join hands." He took her hands in his. "And it's pretty much easy as a waltz."

"Is this right?" She asked him keeping her back straight.

He smiled at her. "You're doing perfectly." He confirmed. He bowed, ending the dance and she laughed, bowing back to him. "You have my vote." He walked towards the door, to let her finish. "Good luck out there. You'll do great."

"Thank you, Day." She surprised him and he nodded before leaving. Beth took a deep breath and repeated the steps over in her head, seemingly calmer now, at least until Caroline came back to fuss over her hair and make up. Just a little bit longer and the nerve wrecking part would be over.

"Alright, you're ready. Wow, you really look beautiful, Beth." She complimented her. It was amazing what they got done in such a short amount of time. There was nothing more that she could do now except for just hope she got through the dance. Beth smiled at her. "Make sure Klaus out there doesn't make you trip."

"I won't. Thank you." She hugged her before pulling away, walking down to wear she was supposed to be with the other contestants. Beth took deep breaths as she walked out to the stairs where everyone else was waiting. There was so many people watching, Beth continued to breathe deep and keep a smile on her face. She looked out into the crowd and saw Damon, who smiled at her, and Kol who looked amazed, as he stared at her in her dress. He smiled at her and she felt a blush coming on.

She couldn't see any of the escorts, until they were walking down the stairs, but that just made her feel a little better. She at least hoped Klaus was down there. She saw Caroline walk over to the microphone. "Hi, everyone. I'm Caroline Forbes. As the reigning Miss Mystic Falls, it is my honor to introduce this year's Miss Mystic Court." Everyone clapped for them. Music started playing and Beth manged to keep smiling. "We begin the procession with Valerie Fell accompanied by Dylan Clark."

Beth bit her lip as she watched, one by one, each contestant going to join their escorts. She took deep breath, praying that she wouldn't trip over the dress. She searched the crowd again finding Kol, and she smiled as he unknowingly helped her calm down, just by smiling back at her. "Elizabeth Brown, accompanied by Klaus Mikaelson." Caroline gave her friend a reassuring smile as she walked down the stairs to meet Klaus.

He smiled at her and offered her, his arm, which she took gratefully. If she felt faint, she could just hang onto him. They walked over to the side and awaited the rest of the contestants. "You look stunning, my lovely." He whispered, making her blush. "Breathe, I could hear your heart from a mile away."

She nodded. "I'm just nervous. Caroline sprung this one me. I barely know the dance." She said slightly breathless. Klaus smiled, amused at her as April finally came with Matt and they took their positions as well.

Klaus put his hand up, as the other partners did the same. Automatically, she put her other hand up to mirror his, but not touching, as Damon had taught her. "I'll lead then, shall I?" He offered and she nodded quickly, taking him up on his offer. She smiled at him, as they started the dance. Her mind completely on trying not to trip.

"You're doing fantastic, Elizabeth. Don't be nervous." He quietly assured her. She nodded, as they continued dancing, slowly her nerves melted away, keeping her eyes forward. She saw Elena and Caroline arguing, but kept her mind on the dancing. She wouldn't screw this up. To her relief, she made it through the dance with Klaus without tripping or forgetting the moves. Eventually, they ended the dance with a bow to each other and she smiled happily as it was over.

xxxxx

"So not a completely fail, not even an epic fail. I actually made it through the dancing without making an idiot out of myself." Beth smiled happily as she and Klaus walked across the lawn. He insisted on getting her a drink to celebrate and to continue their date. It all went well.

"You did beautifully, love." He complimented her and she laughed, happily. He smiled. "I'm sure the judges thought so too. It will be a crime if you don't win."

"Yes, well, it's obvious that I'm not going to. April did great to and she'll get the vote. She deserves it for all that she's been through." She sighed as she took a seat on the bench that was near the pond. Klaus sat besides her. "Enough about that, what was happening with Elena and Caroline. I know that you were eavesdropping."

"They were arguing about a certain doppelganger doing everything your beloved Salvatore says to do, seems like it's changing her." Beth rolled her eyes at him, but she couldn't help but agree with Caroline. It did seem like Elena did everything that was asked of her by Damon. "It's very peculiar."

"It is weird." She agreed, slowly, but saw a smirk on Klaus' face. "What? I know that face and it means that you know something, that you don't want others to know."

"It'll all make sense eventually."

"Sure. All this search for the cure is driving me crazy. Just hurry up and find it." She sighed.

Klaus smiled at her as he worked on getting the champagne bottle open. "I'm working on it." He promised.

"Would you ever take it?" She asked him curiously. To see Klaus human would certainly be interesting. She'd seen how humane he could be at times, when it wouldn't put him in any danger, but to really be human would be different.

He gave her a look. "Now, why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet? Hm?"

Beth looked at him in disbelief. "So in your entire life, there isn't just one small moment that you wanted to be human again?" He couldn't have always wanted to be a vampire, especially in the beginning. It must've been hard for him to completely get used to being a vampire. Klaus popped the cork on the bottle, avoiding the question.

"What about Kol? Have you discussed the possibility of him taking the cure?" He asked as he handed her a glass of champagne. Beth hesitated. It had crossed her mind, but she never asked him. It wasn't that she didn't love Kol as he was, but they'd get to that point, soon, where something would have to change. He was a vampire, she was a witch. It was a question that both of them hadn't bothered to answer. She took a big sip of the bubbly liquid. "I'll take that as a no then. Don't get yourself worked up, sweetheart."

She smiled weakly and nodded. "You're right. I'm just happy this is all over. Thank you for escorting me." She thanked him.

"It was my pleasure, sweetheart." He smiled back as he tipped his glass to tip hers and she laughed and clinked their glasses.

After getting a break from her date with Klaus, she went in search of Kol, before going to see who won. She looked through the crowd, until she found a hand grab her own and pulled her away and to the side of the mansion. Kol smiled at her as he kissed her, just like she loved, passionately, full of love and energy. She smiled as he pulled away slightly. "I just wanted to do that and tell you have ravishing you look."

Beth laughed. "Thank you, you look handsome yourself." She complimented him, though he was the one who couldn't keep his eyes or hands off her. He held her close with his hands around her waist, against him as though afraid that she would run off.

He smiled hearing her laugh. "You did incredible out there, darling. You deserve to win." He wasn't happy to see that Klaus was her dance partner, but she did fantastic nonetheless, especially given the short notice that she had.

"Thank you. I was terrified that I was going to trip over these ridiculous heels that Caroline made me where." He chuckled and shook his head at her as she grabbed his hand in hers. "I'm glad you're here." She told him honestly. If he hadn't simply been there she would've freaked out. He kissed her hand.

"They're announcing the winners soon, love, but tomorrow I have a surprise for you." He told her. He smiled at her bewildered expression and kissed her again quickly before leaving. She sighed as she went back to find Klaus. It actually took her longer because so many people came up to compliment her. Luckily, Caroline had gotten to her when there was a break in between people and made her stand with the other contestants, where she was surprised to see that he was already waiting for her.

Mrs. Lockwood gave all the girls a smile as she walked across to the microphone. "And now the moment you've been waiting for. Caroline, would you do the honors?" She offered.

Caroline walked towards to the microphone, with Elena standing behind her, holding the tiara and sash. "This year's Miss Mystic Falls is...April Young." She announced. Everyone clapped in acknowledged and Beth smiled as April looked like she was going to be in tears as she stepped to accept her title. She noticed how quickly Elena left after Jeremy, as though she was worried.

Beth continued to smile, though her worry grew. As soon as the ceremony was over, she left the stage looking for Damon, but instead came face to face with Klaus. She laughed breathlessly. "You have to stop scaring me like that." She smiled, focusing on slowing down her heart.

He chuckled and offered her his arm, which she took. "I just wanted to tell you, you did do wonderfully. Had April not gotten the sympathy vote, you would've won." She rolled her eyes and nudged him, but smiled all the same. He stopped them in the middle of the lawn. "I never answered your question; if I ever thought about being human. Once, I was on a trek in the Andies, and a hummingbird flew up to me. It just hovered there, staring at me, its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun." He gave her a small smile and continued. "And I thought, what a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive. To be constantly on the verge of death and how satisfying every day must be that it survived. And that was the only time I thought about being human."

She smiled as he finished. She was surprised he actually answered her question, that he was actually opening up to her and being honest. He didn't do that with everyone. She knew that's why she cared for him, they had an understanding of each other. Without a word, he continued to guide them along the lawn. She smiled looking at him. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea after all.


	88. An Original Date

An Original Date:

Beth parked the car in the driveway of the Mikaelson manor, but was confused to why when she woke up that Kol wasn't there. He barely let her go throughout the night. But quickly got dressed after seeing the note to meet him at Klaus' house, which was odd to her. She got out of the car and was immediately greeted by her boyfriend. She smiled seeing Kol waiting for her. He held a single rose in his hand, which he handed to her. "Thank you." She smiled. "What's this all about?"

"For our date. We never really got a proper one, so I thought we could have one today." He smiled as he took her hand. She smiled and squeezed his hand as he led her around the side of the house.

"Yes, but why are we at Klaus' house? Isn't he home?" She asked confused.

He chuckled as he brought her around, showing her the horses, she nearly forgot that Klaus kept horses here. She remembered seeing them at the Ball. It all seemed so long ago. "No, he's out. I decided to commander his horses for the day. I wanted to take your riding. You used to love it." He told her. "Besides, I'm an excellent teacher.'

She laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows. "I bet you are. This is really sweet, Kol You honestly didn't have to do this, especially if it was to step up Klaus. You already do that. You're the only one I want." She reminded him. He smiled and leaned in, kissing her quickly.

"I know, but I wanted to." He told her as he led her over to the horses, where he had already saddled them up and ready to go. "And today, I have you all to myself. No Klaus or Damon or running to help them save the doppelganger. Just you and me, darling and I won't take no for an answer." She smiled and turned off her phone.

"I'm all yours." She agreed and kissed him. "But you do realize that Klaus will kill you if he finds out you broke into his house."

Kol knew that Nik wouldn't want to start any fights with him, especially after he kissed Elizabeth."Nik will get over it, he always does." He waved it off, as got on the horse and held out his hand for her to take. She hesitated. She never rode a horse before and falling off one wasn't exactly something she wanted to do. "Come on, I promise you'll be safe." He assured her, sensing the reprehension in her face.

She took a deep breath before taking his hand, he helped her on and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Relax, you'll be fine." He chuckled, turning to press a kiss to her head, soothing her wild nerves. He shocked her as he tapped the horses with the reigns and it ran. He laughed as she tightened her grip on him

"It's not funny." She insisted, but smiled all the same as he rode it around the back of the house. She smiled as she rested her head on his back. The property around the house was so big, she nearly forgot the size of it. Kol smiled, knowing she was enjoying the ride so far.

xxxxx

"Where are we going, Kol? You being secretive doesn't suit you." She teased him as he continued to walk through the woods. It seemed like they were getting deeper in, but she trusted him. He lived in Mystic Falls a long time ago too. After riding on the horses for a while she helped him get lunch together and he was taking her on a picnic.

"Darling, you could ask me a thousand times, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you." He told her pulling her along besides him. It was important to him that she actually had fun. He knew that he had no reason to be jealous of his brother, but he wasn't going to stand by anymore while Klaus continued to get close to her. "We're almost there, anyways. Anyone ever tell you that you are impatient?"

"Well, patience isn't exactly your strong suit either, Kol." She stuck her tongue out at him stubbornly as he laughed at her. Soon, they came across a lake, it was close to the falls, but not that far in. It was big and the water was crystal blue. She smiled at him as she tugged him closer. It was like the lake in England. It felt comforting to have something so familiar close by. "It's great, Kol."

"I was hoping you'd like it." He told her truthfully as he laid down the blanket and she helped him get the food out. She sat next to him as he looked at her, pulling her closer as she laid down on his chest. "You know when we first lived here, I loved his lake. I loved the water period. It always seemed to just be calming and soothing to me. I always came here."

She smiled as she played with his finger, just listening to him talk. It was nice when it was just the two of them. Most times he seemed to be on guard, making sure no one saw his vulnerable side. "It was really magnificent before things started getting built and than nature just had to become compact. It's a shame really. Some humans just don't know when to leave well enough alone."

"Well, you know us humans. The world is so big, we just have to make ourselves seem a little bigger or we'll feel alone." He kissed her knuckles tightening his grip around her, as though he was afraid that she would disappear.

Beth bit her lips as she hesitated to ask him what she wanted. "Kol? About this cure. I know everyone's looking for it and everything, but what about you?" He looked down at her confused, slowly stroking her arm. "I mean if you could would you take the cure and...and become human?"

He seemed taken aback by her question. He should've been expecting it, though. He knew that one day they'd have to make a choice. He was a vampire and she was human, but either way he wasn't prepared to lose her again. "I...I've never really thought about it. I've been a vampire for over a thousand years, love. It's who I am." He explained and she nodded. "But...if you wanted it, I would do it." She looked at him shocked and surprised. "I'd become human for us."

She was in shock. "Y-You'd do that? I mean you're one of the most powerful beings on earth and you'd become human?"

Kol gazed into her eyes. "If you wanted me to, I'd do it for you. I love you, Elizabeth. I will n to lose you again." He stroked her cheek. He wasn't excited about the idea of becoming human, it'd been too long since he had to live life like that, but for her, he'd do it. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him slowly, full of love.

"I love you so much. And I know it would be hard for you, so we don't decide anything now. If need be, I'll become a vampire. Anything, just to be with you." She told him honestly. She'd give up being a witch, as long as she was with him. It was part of her, yes, but so was he. He was an important part of her life, and she wanted to spend the rest of it with him. That seemed to make him smile and kissed her.

"We'll wait." He said against her lips and she nodded.

They sat there for a few minutes, until Kol suddenly sat up straight and stood up. "What's the matter?" She asked worried at his sudden movement.

"I believe that a dance is in order, darling. We haven't had enough of them." He told her, offering her, his hand. She giggled as she took his hand and he helped her up, nearly bumping into him.

"You realize there's no music, right?" She smiled as he placed his strong arms around her waist. He adjusted them so they stood in the waltz position, but kept her closer than was usual. They soon started dancing, as though they were made for each other, similar to how they did at the ball. She could feel his body heat radiating off of him.

"No need for music to dance, love. We have our own melody." He twirled her around, bring her back, before swaying her along the grass. She couldn't help but smile as she leaned her head against his. His deep brown eyes stared into her own as he pulled her closer. They stood there dancing to their own melody, before he broke her train of thought. "What are you thinking about?"

She laid her head on his shoulders. "You. How lucky I am that I have you. You've been with me through everything, I've hurt you, I'm a complete handful, yet you're always here." He smiled against her hair, as he kissed her head. He was always so amazed at so much credit that she gave him, but never gave herself enough. She never ceased to keep him on his toes/

"You give me too much credit, Elizabeth. You've taken care of me, more than I have you. You've always seen in me, what others don't. That makes me the lucky one." He whispered making her smile grow as she kissed him again. The fire growing between them as his lips moved against her. He grinned against her lips. "Though, you did get the handsome one of the family so perhaps you are the lucky one."

She laughed, lightly hitting his arm. "Cocky much?"

He smiled at her laugh. "Very much. It's one of my best qualities." As he went to kiss her, but she teasingly dodged his kiss.

"No, I don't think so." She smiled pulling away. He pouted and tried to lunge for her, but she ran away laughing. She wasn't going to make this so easy for him. "You'll have to catch me first! And no vamp speeding!"

He laughed as he ran after her, close to catching up to her. "Be careful, darling! Don't want to fall in the lake."

She laughed without looking back. "You'd love that wouldn't you?"

She giggled in surprise as she felt him catch her around the waist and spin her around on the green winter grass. "You soaking wet? That's my favorite dream." He grinned as he nuzzled her neck, making her laugh out. They eventually fell to the ground and she sat up slightly. "You know you fell into the lake once? I was so worried that you might drown, I dived in after you and you teased me for a month."

"You mean the one in England right?" She asked slightly confused. He looked guilty for a minute, as though he was hiding soothing, but the look passed by as quickly as it came.

"Yes, of course." She waved off her suspicions for now.

"I just remembered, I made you something." She smiled as she reached deep into her bag. He watched her amused as she dug around looking for his present. She finally found what she was looking for. She brought out a wooden necklace, in the shape of a circle with viking writing on it. "It's for protection. It's your name in viking and it'll keep you safe."

After them being apart so many times, she wanted to make sure he was safe, especially with an indestructible white oak stake out there, this would come in handy, she hoped. Kol looked at it for a minute, before taking it in his hand. He smiled and kissed her softly in thanks. She smiled in relief that he liked her gift. "'Thank you, darling. This is fantastic. I won't take it off." He promised as she slipped it on over his neck into his shirt.

She settled back into his arms, where he knew that she was safe, as he intertwined their fingers. He wished that they could stay in that moment for forever. That it could be simple like this every day, without worrying about if the other is going to get hurt or not. Just the two of them together, alone.


	89. Not A Winter Wonderland

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all so much for all the reviews! Over 800! You all are great. I'm so glad you guys are loving all the chapters. I can't reveal anything, but if I do continue with the Kol scene in 4x12, that'll not be the last of him, I promise. Thank you all so much for the reviews!

Not A Winter Wonderland:

Beth jerked awake to the sound of her phone going off. She looked around remembering the night before. Her and Kol got home and agreed to watch a movie, but got preoccupied. She smiled as she saw him still asleep besides her in the bed, his hand around her waist, Pirates of the Caribbean still playing on the tv. They'd never get to watch that movie. "Hello?" She answered her cell phone. "Yeah...sure...what? Okay...one hour...no don't come. I'll come to you. Okay? Bye." She hung up on Damon.

"I guess the date really is over." Kol groaned as he pulled her closer.

"Yeah, it's just Damon. He needed some help with Jeremy so he doesn't go crazy and kill all vampires, and that includes you. I don't want him to find out about you. So we cure this problem, before he knows you're in town." She explained as he absentmindedly stroked her arm.

"Sounds like a plan, any chance I could come with you?" He asked mischievously.

"I'm going up to the Gilbert cabin, so no." She told him. "But I should be back by tonight." She promised him.

"Okay, I'm holding you to that." He told her seriously, as she leaned down to peck him on the lips.

"I know you are. I've got to get dressed." She sighed as she got up, taking the blanket with her, leaving him the sheet. Just like Kol, though, he got up, not covering himself up. "You honestly have no sense of modesty do you?"

Kol grinned as he zipped over to her side and pulled her close. "When you have a amazing body like I do, what's the point?" She rolled her eyes and walked away from him.

"Cocky!"

"You love it!"

After showering and getting out of the house, Beth finally got up to the cabin that she had been with once before. She remembered the day that she stabbed herself, to dagger Elijah. It all seemed so long ago. She shook out the nostalgia and got out of the car. She saw Damon waiting outside for her, as Elena walked towards the house. "Hey, what's going on?" She asked/

"We're trying to help Jeremy with his vampire addiction problem. Professor Shadypants is here though, Elena invited him. I don't trust him." He said with suspicion, before looking over at her. "Just be careful of him, El. He was asking questions about you at the pageant and I didn't like it."

She rolled her eyes. 'I'll be fine, Damon. Why'd you want me here, anyways?"

He shrugged, but he actually wanted to see her. He was hoping that they wouldn't drift apart again. He wanted his best friend back, especially if he had to give up the girl of his dreams. "Moral support."

She rolled her eyes at him as he followed her into the house, behind Elena. She saw Bonnie helping Shane and Jeremy move furniture around in the room. "Okay, listen, we are ready to get started, but before we can do that, we need her." He said about Elena. "In here."

Jeremy looked tense as he saw his vampire sister. "This is your house now, Jer. You have to invite me in." She reminded him, trying to reach out to her brother. He didn't say a word, just looked at her.

"Go ahead, Jeremy. Invite her in." Shane pressed him.

"You can come in." He said with a nod. She smiled happily at him as she walked in. She touched his arm gently and stepped into the house. Before any of them noticed, Jeremy took a stake from behind him and went to stake him.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie shouted. Elena quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back, avoiding his aim. She looked hurt that her own brother would try and stake her like that. They all took a step forward to help, but she had him in a defensive position. It was bad if he tries to kill Elena for a second time, let alone a first.

Beth later followed Damon out, as the others tried to find a solution to Jeremy's problem. She found him on the phone with his brother, looking very guilty. "I think she's running around, trying to figure out how to deprogram Jeremy...Not well...peachy...gotta go." He hung up the phone and turned to see his friend looking at him. "What's up with the judging eyes?"

"What was that about?" She asked him curiously as he walked towards her, and the house.

"Well, Elena's sired to me." He admitted, sadly. She felt a rush of sympathy for him. "But before I knew that she and I...we...well we kinda."

"Gross, do not need details." She made a face. He chuckled. 'Moving on."

"Anyways, after that I found out about the sire bond. There's no way that we can break it, since it's directly linked to her feelings for me. I told Stefan that I was going to let her go, but it was more difficult than it sounded. So now he doesn't know that I've been selfish and haven't sent her away." He told her with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Day. I know it must be hard for you, especially with you finally getting her." She told him. It wasn't a secret how in love with Elena that Damon was, and she knew that he didn't deserve to have to question her feelings for him. He gave her an appreciative smile before pulling her into the house.

Elena was on the side, looking very upset and left the room. Bonnie came over to them. "It didn't work. He still wanted to kill her and it wasn't pretty. Shane tried to use the fact that they're family to suppress his urges to kill her as a vampire." She explained as they walked back into where Jeremy sat on the couch, looking at photos.

"You okay? Shane wants to try again." Bonnie told him.

Damon scoffed and walked into the room. "Survey says ehh. Professor Shane has been dipping into the magical herbs a little too much, if he thinks using a vampire to suppress the need to kill another one is going to work on a Hunter. It's like dangling a cheeseburger in front of someone on a mater cleanse. Just find someone else to attach your warm and fuzz detour feelings to." He explained, obviously looking at Bonnie. Beth rolled her eyes. "Gee, I wonder who that could be."

"You." Jeremy said, looking at Bonnie. She looked shocked. "I feel that way about you." He told her as they shared a smile.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all." Damon said.

Both girls rolled their eyes. "Way to kill the moment. We'll be anywhere else." She told them as she pulled Damon out of the room to give them some time alone. "Would it kill you to actually let them have a moment without ruining it for them?"

"Forgive me for not being a romantic like I'm sure your Junior is when he isn't taking off people's heads with baseball bats." He smirked sarcastically as they walked outside, when he noticed something. "What's that?" He asked, looking at her necklace that held the engagement ring that Kol gave her.

"Nothing." She quickly told him pulling her jacket closer. "Come on. Shane's talking to your girlfriend."

Damon looked at her suspiciously, but followed her all the same, picking up the axe Jeremy had. "If your hypno herbs work, we should be signing Kumbaya around the fire by dinner." He told them. He held up the axe, slightly, the threat clear. "So now, tell me why I'm not killing you?"

"Damon." Beth told him warningly.

"I'm serious. Why are you after the vampire cure?" He asked. It wasn't like he was a vampire and someone always wanted something. In his time on earth, he knew everyone who wanted help usually had an alterior motive, something in it for them.

"I didn't say I was looking for the cure, but I can tell you where to find it." He said seriously, as he took a step towards Damon. All of them looked suspicious, as far as they knew, only the hunters sword could do that.

"Klaus sword will tell us where to find it." Beth said.

Shane looked at her, interested. "The sword will lead you there, sure, but so can I." He explained.

"How?"

Shane looked at Damon, who seemed to relax his hand on his weapon. "Because I've already been there."

After hearing the shocking truth from Shane, they all went into the living room area. Beth took a seat and Elena sat next to her, as Shane sat across from them. Damon hovered protectively next to the couch as they looked at what he was unwrapping, a old rock. "It's a rock." Damon said obviously.

"No shit, Sherlock." Beth rolled her eyes.

"It's not just any rock." Shane chuckled.

"Hm, so is this that silly little wives tale that you told at the occult exhibit?" Damon asked as he walked behind the couch to get a bottle of bourbon.

"Just shut up and let him speak." Beth reprimanded him. They were never going to get anywhere with his comments and he was getting on her nerves. Shane gave her a small nod of thanks.

"Right, long story short. Once upon a time, there was a witch named Silas who loved a girl, who wanted to be with her forever, so he and his best friend, another witch, made an immortality spell and then Silas' best friend witch got jealous and killed Silas' girl before he had a chance to make her immortal. Well, cursed to an eternity without his one true love, Silas finds a way to reverse the immortality spell and then before he has the chance to take it, his former friend buries him underground, leaving him and the cure to rot." He explained to them all.

"So it's a cure for immortality?" Elena asked confused.

"Human blood is the life force of an immortal. No more immortality, no need to feed on blood, you dig up Silas and you've got your sure." He told them seriously.

xxxxx

After successfully using Bonnie to cure Jeremy's vampire killing obsession's, they all gathered in the living room to get Christmas decorations. Beth decided to give them time alone as a family and went out onto the terrace where she was surprised to see Damon sitting on the railings. She sat besides him. "Not your scene?" He asked as he handed her the bottle of bourbon.

She shrugged taking it from him. "Not exactly. It's more of a family thing." She looked down remembering Alaric. It hurt to know that this would be one of the first holidays that he wouldn't be here for. She took a sip of the alcoholic drink as he burned down her throat. Beth saw a look of sympathy go through Damon's face. "I'm not sure digging Silas up will exactly be good, Damon. I mean this is one of the world's first immortal beings. Who knows what he could want, or why he wants it. He could be dangerous."

Damon sighed as he grabbed the bottle back. "We'll cross that bridge when we get it, El. Let's first just use Shane to get there." She nodded in agreement, but still had her concerns. "But first I have to do what I should've done before we left, and let her go." He nodded over at Elena.

"Do what you think is best, Damon." She told him seriously. She couldn't imagine how hard it'd be for him to do that.

He sighed and nodded, before looking over at her. "I'm surprised you came her at all, what with Junior probably wanting you to stay away."

"I can take care of myself, he knows that." She nodded, as she looked down.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" He asked her, curiously. She looked confused until he tugged on the chain that held her ring, bringing it into view. She swallowed hard as he took the sparkling engagement ring into his fingers. "I mean you seriously think that I wouldn't notice when you left one day, dropping out of school to get married?" He scoffed.

She pulled it back under her shirt. "It's not like I'm getting married now, Damon. Kol had this from before I died and he kept it. He just wanted me to have it, to keep it safe." She explained sternly. "Not like you would care."

"Of course I do." He scoffed making her turn to look at him. "I may not be all touchy, feely like Stefan is, but I do care. I just don't want you to make a mistake. You're young, you have you're whole life ahead of you, something that was robbed of a lot of people. Be sure before you do anything." It was like he could read her mind and in that moment, she remembered the Damon she knew. The one that she would do anything for, that she trusted. Surprising him, she hugged him.

"Thanks." She mumbled. He hugged her back, relaxing before pulling away. She saw Elena comintg out towards Damon and decided to give them a moment. "I'll be inside. I'm here if you need me." She walked away, letting her friend let go of the one he loved.

Moment later, Damon had them all packed and ready to go. He agreed to stay here and teach Jeremy how to fight as long as they left, but she knew it was only because he didn't want Elena to be there. She watched as Bonnie said her goodbye's to Jeremy and Elena said hers to Damon. They drove off in their car. "You okay?" She asked him, softly as she stood next to him. "I can always stay if you want."

He gave her a small smile. "As okay as I will be. Here, you need to get going. It's late." He told her opening the car door for her. And to his surprise, for the second time tonight she hugged him and he hugged her back, without hesitation. He needed this, to feel that for a minute it would be okay, they'd be okay.

"I'm a call away." She reminded him, as he kissed her head and pulled away.

"I know. Drive safely, watch out for the scary monsters." He teased her as she got in. He smiled weakly before closing the door behind her, and letting her drive away, wishing that it wouldn't' hurt some much that he had to let both of his girls go.


	90. Time After Time

Time After Time:

"Carol Lockwood always said that togetherness in times of tragedy, leads to healing. That one community is stronger than a thousand of its members, but how does a community stay strong after losing its leader?"Beth listened patiently to the Sheriff's speech as she sat next to Caroline, who was next to Tyler. She felt horrible about Tyler losing his last parent, she knew how hard that could be. He seemed to be closed off to sympathy and just wanted to be left alone, she was surprised Caroline got him to come. What was worst was it that it sounded like Klaus did this, which wouldn't be unheard of.

Beth tried to be there for her friend, but she couldn't help but be worried for Kol too. When she had gotten back from the lake house, he wasn't there. He later called to tell her that he had to leave, but he'd check in later. That was a few days ago and she was confused and worried to why he had to dash off so quickly. "And Carol was so much more than a leader; she was an open minded friend and a concerned mother taken from us too soon by a terrible accident."

That was the breaking point for Tyler, as Caroline was tipping her candle towards Beth for her to light it, Tyler stood up. "Screw this." He mumbled as he started walking down the bleachers.

"What?" Caroline said concerned as she looked at him. "Tyler! Tyler?"

Beth sighed and placed a hand on Caroline's to stop her from going after him. She knew better than anyone that he just needed time for himself and that's what she should do. Caroline looked upset, but nodded. "Please join me in observing a minute of silence in her memory." All of them bowed their heads in respect for the former mayor.

"Thank you so much." The sheriff said as they all looked up. Caroline sighed and Beth squeezed her hand as she returned a weak smile. "In the wake of this tragedy, the town has selected an intern mayor. Many of you may already know him. Please welcome, Mr. Rudy Hopkins." They all clapped as Bonnie's father took the stand. After a speech from the new mayor, everyone fanned out.

"Hey, I'll meet up with you later, I've got to put my things up." She told Caroline, through the noise and she nodded and Beth left to go to the quieter side of the school where her locked was, thankfully. She tried calling Kol, as well, but he once again didn't answer. She was getting worried and angry, as she slammed the door shut. She turned around to see Rebekah. She was shocked, she hadn't seen her in weeks. "B-Bekah? Where have you been? I haven't seen you in weeks."

Rebekah actually seemed happy to know that she had been missed, but was also on a mission and didn't want to get distracted. "Hello, Elizabeth. I'm terribly sorry about this, love, but I may need your assistance to clear up a few things." She apologized beforehand. Beth couldn't even get a word out before she felt a searing pain in the back of head and she fell unconscious.

xxxxx

Beth opened her eyes to see that she was in a chair. She shook her head, but found that it hurt to move it. She hissed in pain. She saw that Elena and Caroline was besides her. "Sorry about the hit, love. Needed you here." Rebekah apologized as she came closer to the table, handing her a bottle of pills and water.

"There's this great things, called manners. You could've asked." Beth grumbled as she took them. Rebekah felt slightly guilty before shaking it off. She'd get fully into the apology later, she wasn't going to be fooled again, not when the cure was still out there. "Why are we here, anyways?"

"I have questions that need answer, so be a dear, don't move, while I get out another guest." She zipped off before she could reply. Beth touched the tender part of the back of her head and winced, that was definitely going to leave a bruise.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

"Who knows?" Caroline sighed. 'I think she wanted answers about the cure. Only reason why she would want all of us here at the same time. Where's her psychopathic brother to reel her in?" She mumbled placing her head on the table.

"I'm pretty sure Klaus is the reason why she's pissed." Beth sighed. Before either of them could respond, Rebekah came through the doors with Stefan, pushing him in by the arms.

"Stefan." Elena automatically stood up seeing her ex-boyfriend there.

"Did I say you could move?" Rebekah asked pointedly, and she promptly sat down. "Class is in session. You've all been compelled, you know the rules. Answer my questions honestly, no disobedience, no one leaves." She looked at them all, and then turned to April. "April, my sweet, take notes. This is how you get answers in this town. Let's start with a little quiz. IN the year 1114, my brother learned, thanks to yours truly, about a brotherhood of vampire hunters with tattoos that grew with each kill." She turned to Elena. "These tattoos revealed what, Elena?"

"A map."

She smiled. "Which led to what Caroline?"

"The cure."

"For, Elizabeth?"

"Vampirism."

Rebekah grinned at them. "Perfect, so we're all caught up. Stefan Salvatore, the last time we saw each other, you had a vampire hunter, but in order to decode the map, you needed the location of the hunters sword which you got out of me using some very dirty tricks. Assuming you found the sword, you also found the cure, and yet, you're all still vampires which means something went wrong." She looked at him suspiciously, before turning to April, who was writing. "What are you doing?"

She fumbled for her words, obviously slightly intimidated by Rebekah, though they claimed to be friends. "You asked me to um take notes." She explained.

"I wasn't being literal, darling. But not that you mentioned a flow chart would be nice, which means index cards and push pins. Go fetch." She watched April leave the room.

"You're wasting your time. We don't know anything." Stefan declared.

Rebekah scoffed. That didn't seem like someone who was in love would just give up. "So you juts gave up? I thought you would do anything to save Elena?" She taunted him. "Even if it meant taking the cure yourself, so you can grow old and die with her?" She asked, Elena turned to look at him shocked, but he refused to look at her.

"Why do you look so surprised?" She asked. Beth went to tell her, but Caroline kicked her. She shot her a look and kicked her back. Rebekah noticed. "I'm missing something/ What is it?"

"They broke up, okay?" Beth exclaimed. It wasn't like she wasn't going to find out soon enough. Rebekah seemed pleased by this news.

"Now let us go." Caroline demanded.

"Broke up" The Original asked surprising. "Wait, I'm confused. I thought Elena was your epic love, Stefan?" She asked him with a smile, but he seemed adamant on not saying a word. She sat down in April's chair next to Elena and Beth. She grew impatient. "I asked you what happened. You have to tell me."

"She slept with Damon." Beth looked over at Stefan shocked, as did Elena and Rebekah, but the only one who didn't was Caroline. She looked down guiltily, obviously the one who told him. Beth sighed and leaned back in her chair, this wasn't going to be over anytime soon.

"So vampire Elena is a trollop who likes bad boys, and that explains why Stefan reeks of alcohol, but what it doesn't explain is why sweet, loving, innocent Elena could be so heartless towards Stefan." She said with false sense of kindness. Stefan was rigid in his seat, as Elena looked at him. "How could she hurt you like that? Answer please."

"She didn't know it at the time, but she was sired to Damon." He sighed.

"The sired bond." She looked interested at that. 'That's fascinating. And what do you think about that Elena?"

"I think you're sad, bored and in desperate need of a hobby." She retorted.

"You're hiding something. Fess up." She compelled her.

"I didn't sleep with Damon because of the sire bond. I slept with Damon because I'm in love with him." She admitted before she could stop herself. Everyone looked at her shock and she'd never seen Stefan so hurt by this. Even Rebekah seemed surprised.

"What does any of this have to do with the stupid cure?" Beth asked.

"You're ride. We got off point. Stefan, how do I find the cure?" She demanded. "Unless, you'd rather talk about Damon and Elena all day."

"There's a professor. He knows where the cure is."

"Thank you, and um, where do I find this professor?" She smiled.

xxxxx

Beth was getting anxious. They'd been in the classroom all afternoon and she knew that Rebekah had something up her sleeves, she always did. She was just concerned what it was this time. She took Caroline's phone and called Tyler. "Hello Tyler, I heard my brother made a real mess of your life. Believe me I can relate. You have my condolences. In fact why don't you come down to the high school so you can accept them in person...because I have your girlfriend...maybe you have a better shot saving her than you did your mother bye now." She smiled hanging up the phone.

"Sister." Beth looked up at the familiar voice that always made her heartbeat spike. It was Kol. He peeked in through the door. He was actually here. After days of being gone, and worried about him, he was here. It made her relived to see he was okay, but angry to know that he had been fine and not bothered to call her. He grinned looking around at all of them. "Look at this. You're even worst than Klaus."

"Kol." Rebekah smiled back at her older brother. "Finally. Did you bring what I asked for?" Without a word, Kol pushed Shane into the room, he looked frazzled. "You must be Shane." She commented.

"You have got to be kidding me." Beth mumbled angrily. Kol finally looked at her and looked guilty. Rebekah looked amused at how Elizabeth could make Kol, of all people feel bad.

"Sister, we're on a tight schedule." Kol said completely ignoring his girlfriend. He wasn't in the mood to go through the reaming that he was no doubt going to get. A few minutes after they had both left, Beth stood up from her seat.

Caroline looked at her surprised. "What are you doing?"

Beth held up her bracelet that Alaric had given her. 'Vervain. I'm going to make sure that they don't kill Shane." She told them as she hurried out of the library. She quickly ducked down one of the halls as she saw Rebekah coming back at a hurried rate. Beth walked through the halls trying to find any evidence of Shane being close by. She finally heard a noise in one of the closets. She opened it to see Kol drowning Shane.

"Where is the cure?" He demanded in a calming terrifying voice.

"Kol!" She pushed him away, letting Shane pull away from the water to breathe. "What the hell is going on?" Kol growled and pulled her out of the room, making sure it was locked behind him. "What are you doing here? And why are you drowning Shane? Have you completely lost your mind?"She snapped at him.

Kol brought her into one of the empty classrooms. "What are you doing here?" He asked her. "I thought you were up at the lake house with Salvatore."

"I was and like I said I was coming back that night. And what was that in the library?" She demanded. He looked away from her, guiltily. "You completely ignored me, after you've been gone for days. I've been worried sick about you! But apparently you don't care." She turned to leave out of the classroom when he stopped her.

"Rebekah wanted my help, but didn't want all of Mystic Falls knowing, especially Nik. Considering how close you two had become, I didn't want to risk you telling him." He said grinding his teeth.

"If you had asked me not to, I wouldn't have." She told him, slightly hurt that he'd think she'd betray his trust like that. "I'm sorry that I interrupted you and your sisters plans."

Kol hated fighting with her, and he wasn't going to let her go again without talking to her. He zipped over to stop her from leaving."I don't like you getting in the middle of this. After what happened last time, despite him doing it to save your life, Nik took you away from me! I can't lose you again!" He snapped at her letting his vulnerability show.

Beth sighed and walked over to him. "You're not, Kol, but when you take off that worries me. You wouldn't answer your phone, I had no idea where you were. I know you think that you're completely invincible but you have a weapon that's out there that can kill you." She reminded him. "You're an original but you can still die and I don't want that."

Kol touched her cheek going "Darling, I'm not going anywhere. You worry too much. I can take care of myself." She sighed, knowing she was getting through to him about this. "You should go, it's going to be dangerous here."

"I'm not leaving you here, Kol, not by yourself.' She told him determined.

He chuckled, stroking her cheek. "I'm not getting rid of you, am I?" She shook her head. 'I have to finish up this task for Bekah and you're not going to want to see that." Suddenly, he looked up to hear something. "Stay here, and don't move. I'll be back." Before she could stop him, he zipped away. She groaned and sat down, hoping he'd be back soon.

After almost a half an hour of waiting Beth decided to take matters into her own hands and go to find Kol, but she wandered the halls, no idea where he was or anyone was, after seeing the library was empty. Beth heard a deep growl and bumped into Caroline, as she ran towards her. She gasped as they crashed into each other. "What is going on?" She asked

"Rebekah made Tyler shift, no one can vamp run in the school." She told her hurriedly. "Hurry, get up." She helped her up and ran the other way, as they could hear Tyler getting close to them. But they couldn't run as fast as Tyler did, soon she realized they were cornered into the lockers.

"Great." She muttered, trying to find a way out, but the only way was the way Tyler was coming. Before Caroline could start panicking, a familiar blur came by and Kol was there.

"What the bloody hell did I say about staying in the classroom?" Kol growled as he grabbed both girl's arms, she was surprised to see they were back in the classroom he originally left them in. "Elizabeth, are you hurt? Did he bite you?" He asked immediately taking Beth aside. He checked her face.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine. We're both fine." She sighed and Caroline nodded in agreement. She was surprised to see how worried Kol was about her. He didn't like anyone to see he cared, but it was rare moments like these that he was more worried about who he loved than what others thought about him. They were good together. She challenged him, as he did with her,

He sighed in relief, before turning to Caroline. "You're free of my sister's compulsion." He compelled her. He turned to Elizabeth. "I'm getting you out of here."

"Be careful." Beth told Caroline.

"You too." She agreed as she hugged her before zipping off, no doubt to find her own boyfriend.

"Come on" Kol told her, pulling her close, before zipping them outside of the school. "I've got what I came for, so we're going home. There's a lot to talk about."

"No, you're going to tell me now, because you owe me." She demanded, crossing her arms. He chuckled at her stubbornness and shook his head, as he took off his coat and put it around her arms. "And being sweet and charming isn't going to get you out of it this time." Without a word he picked her up and zipped them back home.

'"I'm sorry, darling, but we couldn't talk about it there." He said seriously closing the door behind them. It was the first time that Kol looked visibly shaken up and angry. She was worried at what Shane could've said to upset him like this.

"It's alright, just tell me." She told him gently, pulling him down to sit with her.

He sighed, as he nodded. " Rebekah needed my help after being undaggered, no doubt Nik's doing. She wanted to find the cure, being the best brother that I am, I agreed to help her. I didn't want Klaus questioning you so I didn't involve you, I'm sorry for worrying you." He told her seriously and she sighed and took his hand.

"It's okay. Go ahead."

He smiled kissing her hand. "We questioned the professor, but he wants to raise Silas. He's the first immortal being, but raising him, he would literally unleash hell upon the earth, Elizabeth. It would bring about the end of all time." He subconsciously traced her hand with his thumb. "But Rebekah is dead set on getting the cure. She doesn't believe he's real" He explained taking the white oak stake from out of his shirt. "I took this from her, it's better to be where I can see it."

"I agree." She nodded. "What are you going to do about Silas though, Kol? I mean a bunch of people want that cure, and they're stupid enough to raise Silas to get it."

"I need to stop them, Elizabeth. At any means necessary. I cannot let Silas be raised and the world destroyed. There have been many legends about Silas. I've traveled with witches at different points in history, 14th century Africa, Haiti in the 17th century, New Orleans at the turn of the century. You would've loved it." He smiled wistfully. "But they all said the same thing, Elizabeth. Raising Silas would destroy the world. I cannot let that happen." He told her seriously. Beth stroked his cheek, as he leaned into her touch. "I wish that you weren't involved in this."

She sighed. "But I am. I agreed, I'll try and talk to Damon about it, but I'm not letting you do this alone. Just be careful, okay?" She told him seriously.

"I will." Kol smiled at his brave girl and he kissed her slowly, not wanting to let her go so soon. She'd always be the one that he could always count on, even if he did something stupid. He should've know that she would stand by him, regardless of what everyone else was saying. He wouldn't lose her again, no matter what.


	91. Murderous Mayhem

Murderous Mayhem:

Beth was in a horrible mood by the time she got to the cabin again. Kol had left again in the middle of the night, but this time he at least left her a note. It didn't help her though. She had to drive up to speak with Damon, who needed her help. Hopefully, she could get him to back off on searching for the cure, but it was for Elena so she knew it'd be a long shot. She was close to the house when she saw Damon's car. He and Jeremy were on the side of some bar. She parked next to him and got out. "Finally, we got some witchy help on our side." Damon smirked.

"What's going on? Why am I here?" She asked him confused as Jeremy set up his crossbow. "Please tell me that you're not sending him in with a bunch of newborn vampires so he can try to kill them."

Damon shrugged. "I can't cause I am. Come on, with us here this'll be a breeze even for Jeremy." He told her as they followed Jeremy towards the bar. She shivered uncomfortably. She didn't like how this place was, it felt odd to her. They walked in, as the loud music blared throughout the bar. They walked in slowly, as they noticed it was empty.

Beth nudged Damon seeing a lot of blood on the floor near the pool table. Jeremy had his crossbow raised pointing it inside."Something's not right." He muttered as they walked deeper into the bar.

Beth stayed close to Damon as he walked into back storage room. She then saw a pile of vampire corpses in the back of the room. She winced, looking away. "Looks like we're going to find some new vampires. What a waste." He declared.

She rolled her eyes taking a step forward. "Nice, Damon."

"What the hell happened?" Jeremy asked shocked. Suddenly, there was another voice that joined them.

"I confess, I did it." They all quickly turned around, Jeremy had his crossbow arrow held up, defensively. Beth was the only one who relaxed seeing it was just Kol. Kol smirked holding up his hands.

"Kol?" Jeremy was confused. Beth realized that no one ever told him that he was in town and for good reason.

Kol nodded over at the youngest Gilbert. "Jeremy, good to see you, mate. Darling." He winked over at Elizabeth. She scoffed. She wasn't going to forgive him that easily again. "Sorry about the mess. Ugh, it was a little crowded when I arrived, and I prefer more intimate gatherings. We four need to have a little chat." He took a drink from his bottle, and Beth slowly stepped in front of Jeremy. She had a bad feeling about this. "Care for a drink?"

"He's underage and I don't like you, so let's just cut to it." Damon grimaced.

"Kol." He automatically looked over to Elizabeth. "This isn't how you said you'd handle this." She reminded him.

His tone was softer when speaking to her. "Yes, love, but that all changed. Nik seemed to want to hurry this process along. You see my brother bragged about his plan to complete Jeremy's hunter's mark. It was easy enough to track this lot down. They were all hiding in the shadows. Now, killing young vampires is easy," He looked over at Damon. "Or old ones, for that matter."

"Why? What's it to you either way?" Damon questioned.

Kol scoffed. If it wasn't for Elizabeth, he would've killed him and the Gilbert boy right then and there. "Because, you fools, in your zeal to find the cure you risk waking someone very dangerous." He hissed at them, but Damon wasn't taking him seriously.

"Oh...you mean Silas."

"What do you know of him?"

"Nothing. Don't want to. Not our problem."

"Isn't it?" Kol asked. Damon shook his head. He chuckled at his ignorance. "A few hundred years back, I came across a group that worshiped Silas. His followers told me that he would rise again, and when he did, he would trigger the end of all time." He told them clearly, hoping they'd get the point. "You know, being an immortal, you can see why I'm opposed to time's ending. So I murdered all of them. And now, here you are willing to risk raising him in your search for the cure. I can't exactly sit back and let that happen, can I?"

"Damon he's serious about this. Are you really going to risk raising the most powerful immortal for a possible cure?" Beth asked turning to Damon. Kol hid a smile at her. Damon seemed to consider this but shook his head.

"We're not going to back off the cure, cause you were told one too many scary bedtime stories, you idiot." Kol scoffed pushing him back.

"Jeremy, we were mates in Colorado. You're a smart lad. Why don't you call off this imbecilic treasure hunt?"

"I'm not calling anything off, mate." He held his bow up.

Kol sighed, obviously annoyed. He took a step back putting the bottle down on the shelf. "I told you, Elizabeth. Some are too stupid to realize the true dangers." He looked at Jeremy, contemplating his next move. "Well, I could kill you. But then, I'd have to deal with the hunter's curse. And I, I don't particularly feel like being haunted for the next century. Better idea, I'll just rip off your arms."

"Kol!" Beth shouted just as he rushed over to Jeremy, but Damon stopped him and rammed him into the wall as they started to fight. "Jeremy, run!" He shouted as Damon hit Kol again, but Kol caught his hand and put him in a headlock, threatening to break his neck. Beth winced as she saw him hit him before "Stop both of you!" She snapped as she concentrated and threw them on opposite sides of the room

"There's no point in it, Elizabeth." Kol argued, straightening up. "He will unleash Silas all so his precious doppelganger can be human." He grinned taking a step towards Damon before zipping over and snapping his neck. He laid lifeless on the floor.

Beth sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Kol, you're acting impulsively, that's not going to get us anywhere." She told him tugging on his arm. "Hey, they're not going to stop looking for it, not while Damon or Klaus still wants it. Let me try and talk to Klaus."

Kol hesitated. He didn't really want to leave her and his brother alone, but if anyone would change his mind it'd be her. "Alright. You can try talking to Nik, but he's stubborn. Be careful." She nodded as she watched him zip over to tie Damon to a chair.

"What are you going to do with Damon? You can't kill him, Kol." She said softly. No matter how stupid he was being she didn't want to lose anyone else. "Just make him hear you out, if you tell him what you told me, hopefully he'll understand."

He smirked. "Darling, must you always ruin my fun? No matter. All he needs is a good and proper beating, perhaps that'll teach him some respect." He grinned at her as she rolled her eyes, turning to leave, but he grabbed hold of her arm before she could. "Love? Be careful." He kissed her head swiftly before turning back to Damon. Beth felt uneasy leaving them alone, but she knew Kol wouldn't kill him, at least she hoped he wouldn't.

xxxxxx

Beth quietly walked into the huge mansion that Klaus had. "Klaus!" She called out as she walked down the hallway. Being in this house so many times she could probably find him herself, but didn't want to risk scaring him. She hadn't seen him since the incident with Tyler's mother and felt bad for Tyler, but bad that someone once again tried to kill Klaus.

She walked into the living room in time to see Klaus get up from his chair, grinning. "Elizabeth. And to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked as he gestured to the couch and she took the seat. "From the look on your face I can tell that this isn't going to be a leisurely trip."

She sighed. "Klaus it's about the cure."

He sighed heavily. He should've know that his brother would get Elizabeth to believe is exaggerations. "Let me guess, my dear little brother got to you about his Silas conspiracies as well. Well, you can tell Kol that he has nothing to worry about." He stood up and she copied him.

"No, Klaus, it's not that simple. If this has been prophesied for years before you should listen to your brother. Silas could destroy everything." She didn't understand how getting his hybrids back could be more important than stopping an immortal bring upon the end of all time.

Klaus scoffed at her. "Kol just wants to sabotage me, as do all my siblings. Silas is a tale of fiction. He's not real, Elizabeth." He insisted. She rolled her eyes.

"I swear you are all so stubborn." She muttered and he smiled amused at her. "Is it worth it risking, Klaus, just to have some hybrids back?"

He took a step towards her and she'd crossed her arms defensively. "That cure, love, could destroy me. They could have the power to kill me, I'm just making sure that I get it in hold before they do." She hesitated before shaking her head. "It's part of survival, sweetheart."

"What's the point of survival if you lose everyone you love?" She questioned. She had him there. He said nothing to her, just stared at her before they both heard yelling. Without a word she walked quickly into the other room. She saw Rebekah holding a dagger in Kol's back.

"This family was ruined long before we knew about the cure." Rebekah was saying.

"Bekah, stop." Elizabeth said taking a step forward. She glanced at her as Kol, rushed and turned with the white oak stake in his hand. Both girls looked shocked to see that, and Elizabeth quickly stepped in front of his sister, blocking him from staking her in the heart. He was wavering, she could see how upset he was."Kol, put it down."

"I won't let her raise Silas." He told her seriously, but Elizabeth could see his resistance wavering and she gently put her hand on his. He finally let himself look into her eyes. "Elizabeth."

"Kol, just put it down. This is your sister. Please." She asked quietly. He hesitated before eventually putting it down, but kept his eyes on Bekah. Klaus rushed into the room and pushed Kol away from them and stood protectively near his sister.

"Enough of this foolishness." He told them seriously. "Put it down, Kol." Kol looked at them before rushing out of the house. Beth didn't hesitate to run after him, needing to talk to him.

"Kol! Kol!" Beth called out for him. She couldn't see him anywhere and he didn't drive there. She took a deep breath before she realized where he would go and started her hike into the woods. She hoped that she remembered the right way to the lake and didn't come across any snakes. She stumbled through the trees until she finally found the lake and her Original, leaning on one of the trees, looking out onto the water. "I've been looking for you."

Kol looked up surprised as she came to stand next to him, his eyes full of unshed tears that made her heart break. "You shouldn't be out here, Elizabeth. Especially not so late at night." He told her automatically taking his jacket off to cover her shoulders, but keeping his distance. Beth wasn't having any of that. She moved closer to him.

"Hey, no we're talking. What the hell was that in there?" She asked him seriously. He looked away from her. She sighed and made him look at her. "Kol, stop shutting me out."

"What?" He snapped at her, surprising her, by his outburst, but she knew him. He was tired and he was angry and upset and worried, so he lashed out, not unlike her. "I wasn't going to kill her, just enough to scare her, but she's too bloody stubborn!"

Beth scoffed, she wasn't going to play nice about this. "This isn't you, Kol! You don't almost kill your own sister, to just scare her! That's not you! It's this stupid search for the cure. Not even because of Silas." He shook his head. "You shouldn't have done that, not with Rebekah. She's still your family."He could've killed Rebekah, regardless if he was just trying to scare her or not. That wasn't him. Stopping them from getting the cure was getting more dangerous and frightening. He was getting reckless when dealing with Damon too and that scared her. She didn't want him to get her.

"Some family! They're all to obsessed with this stupid cure that they're willing to risk the lives of everyone! Why do you think Elijah won't come back? He's sick of us, our bickering! Of this so called bloody family!" He snapped angrily, before taking a deep breath. He took a step back from her. He didn't want to lose control. "I'm sorry, I just..."

"I know." She told him quietly, taking his hand. He needed to get that out. He hesitated before pulling her into his arms. He just needed to feel her in his arms, she'd always help him calm down. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek. He sighed in relief, he needed this. Her very presence was soothing to him, "She's still your family." She murmured.

"So are you, my Elizabeth." He whispered kissing her head, keeping a tight grip on her. It was true. She was the only one out of all of them that he knew he could depend on. Elizabeth had become more of his family than his own siblings since she came into his life. He wasn't going to risk losing her, not again.


	92. The Calm Before the Storm

The Calm Before the Storm:

Beth slowly opened her eyes to see Kol, just as naked as her, stroking her bare back, sending shivers up her spine. She smiled remembering the night before. "Hi." She whispered. He smiled seeing her awake and leaned in, slowly kissing her, tasting her. Last night, had been a better ending to the day than before. Being with Kol made her happy, especially to know how much he loved her and showed it."Good morning to you too." She giggled laying on his chest a little more.

"Good morning, darling." He chuckled, pulling her closer to him, her body heat radiating onto him. He enjoyed hearing her heartbeat, it was a calming way to wake up in the morning. "I hope I didn't wake you. I was going to make you something to eat before you actually woke."

"It's okay. I'll make something in a little bit. Did you get some rest last night?" She played with the pendant that she gave him, she could sense the energy coming from it. She smiled, it was working, she was happy for that. She had a really bad feeling about today. She couldn't place it, but she felt like something bad was going to happen.

He nodded, slowly running his hand up and down her bare leg, feeling her smooth skin underneath. "I did, and you, my love? You were tossing and turning most of the night. I didn't think I made you that restless." He grinned and she blushed, rolling her eyes. She'd never get used to his comments about their love life.

He pulled her closer, breathing her in. "I wish we could go back. Just, leave Mystic Falls for a while again. Go back to England.' Beth mused as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to move from this spot. It was safe. In Kol's arms without anything hurting her or him, she felt safe. "I miss it there, everything was peaceful."

"As do I, love. And we will. I promise, after this all blows over." He kissed her head before sitting up, slightly, looking for his clothes. She sighed watching him. "I have to go out for a few hours, you'll be okay here? Unless you want a repeat of last night?" He offered with a smirk. She giggled as he hovered over to kiss her, trailing them down her neck and shoulder. She stroked his cheek bringing him up to kiss her. Just her touch sent a show of fire through them. He didn't want to stop, usually he'd never stop, but he knew he had to. "Later, darling, promise." He kissed her slowly before getting off her.

She sighed as she watched him returning to get dressed."Kol, please not causing trouble. No doubt, Klaus and Rebekah will be trying to dagger you after what you did." She reminded him, laying up, pulling the sheet to cover her up. "I'm not going to watch them do that to you again."

Kol grinned, leaning over to kiss her slowly until she was breathless."And that's why I can count on you to get it from them." She looked at him confused. "I'm just going to talk to the witch that is planning on finding the cure, but I need you to get the daggers from Klaus. I promised I'll be back here later tonight."

She sighed. "We could stay here, today? Kol, I...I have a bad feeling about today. I don't know what it is, but I don't think you should go out today." She told him seriously as she watched him quickly get dressed. This feeling was creeping up in her and it didn't feel right.

Kol kissed her again. "Hey, it'll be okay. I promise that I'll come back to you tonight. It's okay. Maybe we can finally finish that Pirate movie that we always get distracted while watching." She smiled back at him, weakly. She hesitated before nodding. "Fantastic. I love you, I'll see you tonight."

"Kol." She stopped him as he reached the door, putting on his jacket. "I love you, be careful?" She asked him, though it came out sounding more like a plea. She didn't want him to go, but he was stubborn. He smiled, trying to reassure her and nodded.

"I love you too, darling. I promise I will." With that he left the apartment and her fear for his safety only grew that much more.

xxxxx

Beth didn't feel like staying the apartment alone, for longer than she had to. She was lucky that Klaus was at the Salvatore house, alone with just Damon for company. That way she wouldn't get interrupted when trying to convince him to give up the stakes and the search for the cure. She wasn't surprised to find the living room of the boarding house empty, knowing Klaus he was taunting Damon about being locked up. She headed down the stairs to the basement, slowly hearing familiar voices. "What is it that you say to her?" Klaus asked, sounding oddly sincere coming from him.

She could practically hear the smirk from Damon as he answered. "I think this has something to do with a certain doe eyed witch." Damon seemed amused. "I think that you're so hung up on hybrids, I think that you're afraid that since El's all team Kol, she'll never want to talk to you again, on top of you killing Carol Lockwood, you're not really winning any points."

"You've done worst." Klaus argued, bitterly.

"Debetable. See, I don't mind being the bad guy, because somebody has to fill that role and get things done. You do bad things for no reason. You do them to be a dick." Damon smirked.

Klaus shot him a glare. "Debatable." Damon scoffed.

"If you're going to be bad, be bad with a purpose. Otherwise, you're just not worth forgiving." He lied back down and stared at the ceiling.

Beth knew that this was a good time to interfere before they started to rip each other's throat's out. She stepped down, loudly into the hallway. "Hey, I was looking for you." She nodded over at Klaus, as she walked into the room. Damon twisted his head to glance at her, going back to looking at the wall. "Shouldn't this door be shut?"

Klaus grinned at her. "Oh even if he tried to get out, he wouldn't get very far, trust me, love." He just wanted Damon to escape. That way he would have a legit reason for snapping her neck. "What are you doing here, anyways?"

"Did you come to spring me?" Damon asked hopefully. She leaned on the side of the doorway. "Or at least get your psycho boyfriend to uncompel me?"

She shrugged. "Sorry, he's more stubborn than you most times. I actually came here to talk to Klaus and make sure you're both still alive." He rolled his eyes and laid back down on his back. "Can we talk? In private?" She nodded to the door, making sure he knew that she didn't want Damon to hear.

He nodded and stood up. "Of course, love." He lead her out of the room, locking the door behind him, They went into the living room where they wouldn't be disturbed. He helped himself to come of Damon's Bourbon as she sat down. "What is the pleasure of your visit?"

She sighed. "I needed to talk to you about the daggers." He nodded, for her to continue on. "I know that you're probably going to use them on Kol, don't, please. He's been stuck in that box for over a century. He can't go back in there, he's just trying to stop you from raising Silas, and you know, ending the whole world?" She told him sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Sweetheart, my brother's obsession with Silas is all in his head. He's nothing more than a fairy tale. Kol' is being overly cautious for no reason." He shrugged taking a seat across from her. "It's a myth, however because my brother is so fond of riling up his enemies, being daggered will keep him safe."

She scoffed. "It won't! It'll just piss him off! Why can't you just stop? If you tell Elena and Jeremy, they'll call it off. Klaus, please." She asked him hopefully. Kol wasn't going to give up and neither was Klaus, someone could get hurt if they kept doing this. That was the thing she noticed about the both of them. They both wanted to be the one's who were right and would stand by their decision. No matter what.

"They wouldn't stop, you know this. They'll do anything to have their precious Elena back to being human." He reminded her simply, slightly frustrated. She scoffed. "Love, if I stopped they wouldn't. At least this way I would have an eye on what they could use to destroy me." He knew that arguing with her wouldn't change her mind. She was nearly as stubborn as his own siblings when she wanted to be.

"Klaus, this is insane." She sighed, shaking her head. He shrugged and leaned back in his chair going. "What happens if you're wrong? What happens if Silas is real and dangerous and will release hell on earth? What happens then?"

He hesitated. There was always that small chance, but it wasn't realistic to him. It couldn't be possible. "It's not, it won't be. Love, this is just something we'll have to wait and see. In the meanwhile, pass onto Kol that he needs to stop, or else I will put him down." He told her calmly, knowing that it wouldn't help calm her down anymore. 'I won't allow him to put himself or you in any danger." He stood up walking out the room, leaving a fuming Elizabeth.


	93. This is How a Heart Breaks

This Is How A Heart Breaks:

Beth stood up a few minutes after Klaus left. She wasn't going to give up so easily, but he was being stubborn. She needed to bargain with him somehow, since he wouldn't see reason. It was frustrating to say the least, it didn't help that Kol wasn't answering his phone. It just made her nervous. She hoped that he wasn't in trouble. It would've been best if she had find out where he was. She walked in interrupting Damon and Klaus' conversation. "I want the dagger, Klaus." She announced.

"Great more company, just what I wanted." Damon muttered sarcastically. She rolled her eyes, ignoring him. He looked at her curiously, wondering why she was still around. She knew that she wanted to protect Kol, but he didn't think she'd actually ask for the daggers, they were one of Klaus' only weapons against his siblings. He thought that she would want to stay by Kol or at least keep him out of trouble.

"As do I, love, yet it seems Stefan's lack of communication has led me to believe that stealing the dagger from my sister is taking longer than I thought it would." He smirked at her. She sighed, frustrated. He looked her over, seemingly worried. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

She looked over at him and noticed that he was truly worried about her. "Nothing, it's just...I have a really bad feeling and Kol's not answering his phone. Stefan couldn't have daggered him, himself and he usually answers his phone."

Klaus looked her over. He knew that usually when she got these feelings or premonitions it could be serious. He didn't want to worry her yet, not with how nervous she looked. Even Damon had noticed and was looking at her curiously. "Perhaps, we shouldn't get worried just yet. I'm sure you're just overreacting, Elizabeth." He tried to calm her down, but now he himself was worried.

He was glad when his phone started ringing to see it was his brother. He grinned and showed it to her. She breathed a small sigh of relief. At least he was calling one of them. "Well, if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac ...What?'" Beth turned to see his happy expression replaced by concern and anger. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Klaus, what's going on?" She asked worriedly as he hung up the phone. It didn't sound good, and she hoped that Kol was just riling him up, but Klaus actually looked worried and angry, but not at his younger brother. Without a word, he grabbed Damon by his neck and pushed him against the wall. "Klaus!"

"What the hell's going on?" He growled. After hearing that not only was Elena, but also Jeremy trying to kill his brother he wasn't in the mood to joke around.

"I don't know." He was surprised himself, overhearing the conversation.

Klaus, however wasn't convinced and tightened his grip. "What are Stefan and Elena planning?"

Damon was choking. "I don't know. I've been stuck in the penalty box with you since yesterday. Stefan won't talk to me, and Elena won't come to see me, so maybe you're right. Maybe she's written me off." He said, but both of them knew better. Damon never gave up, no matter how hard he'd try or say he would.'

"Klaus, what's going on?" Beth asked him, as she looked on as he interrogated Damon. She was worried and she could tell he was angry. Something was going on with Kol. "Klaus, where's Kol?" He ignored her, he couldn't waste any time knowing what he can.

"Tell me what you know." He compelled him.

"I don't know anything about a plan." He insisted.

Klaus looked him in the eye before pushing him away. "Stay here till I return." He snapped. He grabbed Elizabeth by the hand and pulled her away, slamming the door behind them as he swiftly pulled her out of the house. "I'm sorry."

"Klaus, what is going on? What did Kol say?" She asked firmly, though he could tell her resolve was breaking. She was afraid, more afraid than he's ever seen her before. He didn't want to tell her, but he couldn't lie to her again, and have her find out a different way.

"The Gilbert's are planning on killing my brother." He told her. She froze but he made her look at him. He couldn't have her panicking right now, not when he knew he needed her help since he wasn't invited in. "Elizabeth, look at me. It'll be okay. I'm going to get him. We just have to hurry, they're all the way in town. So, just hang onto me, okay?" He told her tightening his grip on her hand.

She snapped out of it. Kol was in trouble, she couldn't freeze up now, when she needed to get to him and fast. "Y-yeah, okay. Let's go. We have to hurry." She unknowingly kept a firm grip on his hand. He didn't want to put her in danger, but he knew that she would just follow him anyways. He hesitated before giving her a nod as he zipped off, the fear growing in the pit of her stomach, praying that she wouldn't be too late.

xxxxx

Sick. Completely sick. That's what Elizabeth felt seeing it. She was frozen, all she could hear was someone screaming. It took her a moment to realize that it was her, she was the one screaming as Kol burned in front of her eyes. She struggled in Klaus' grip trying to get to him, thinking, praying of a way to same him somehow. "NO!" She screamed. Immediately, she went to run, but Klaus grabbed her around the waist. "No!" She hit his hands wanting to get to Kol. "Let me go! He needs me! Kol! Kol! Please! No! Please!" They were too late, they had gotten there minutes too late and it was her fault. She should've stayed with him, should've kept him safe. She got him killed instead.

Klaus just stared on, tears running down his face, as he struggled to keep Elizabeth from the burning body. He knew that she wasn't thinking straight and would run straight to the flames if she thought she could help Kol. "L-Love, I'm sorry. You can't help him, Elizabeth." He said trying to keep his own voice steady at seeing his baby brother die, not being able to get in.

"Kol! No, please! No, K-Klaus let me go!" She screamed through her tears. It felt like Klaus' undead heart was breaking just hearing her. He kept her away though. Jeremy and Elena's still shocked face looking at them. The fire had died and all it left was Kol's charred body. Klaus didn't have the will to keep her away and let her go.

Beth ran over to the body, slowly kneeling besides him. "No! No! No!" She repeated, as though hoping this was a bad dream. It had to be. Kol wasn't dead, it was impossible. He wouldn't leave her. "K-Kol. Please just...no."

Klaus let his eyes wander to Elizabeth before closing them and facing the guilty murderers. "What did you do?" He was so close to just waiting to rip their hearts out but he'd make them pay first, for killing his brother and hurting Elizabeth like this. She couldn't stop crying over his body. He could see her whole body shaking.

"We-we didn't have a choice." Elena claimed. "He was trying to cut off Jeremy's arm!"

"Lies!" He growled deeply. How dare they do this? To his family? " He never would have gotten inside if you didn't set a trap for him." Kol was smart, he knew that he wouldn't just walk in the house to kill them. He would negotiate first. He wasn't stupid. He kept his eyes on Elizabeth, he got worried as the tears streamed down her face, but she seemed to have stop being in hysterics, she just stared at Kol.

"You said you were going to put him down too."

Klaus scoffed. "I was going to make him suffer on my TERMS!" He screamed before sighing, looking at the house. "I'm going to get Elizabeth out and I'm going to burn this house to the ground. And them, when you try to flee for your lives, I'll kill you both without blinking." He promised them. He was going to make them pay for what they did. Killing another one of his brother's, Kol of all of them.

"You kill us, you'll never get the cure." He took a step in front of his sister, as though trying to protect her. But even they could see the gravity of the situation. They killed his brother, hurt Elizabeth. They crossed a line just to get the cure. "You'll never be able to make any more hybrids."

Klaus urged to kill just grew with each sentence they spewed at him. "You really think I care for an instant about my bloody hybrids?" He hissed at them. "I want it so I can destroy it. I would have killed you all the second we dug it up, but now I'm just going to watch you burn instead." He snapped, before a searing pain went through his whole body. He yelled holding onto the doorway.

Bonnie came into the house. "Invite him in. Do it!" Beth finally looked up to see what they were doing, but could barely move, it was as if she was frozen, she felt empty inside.

"Come in." Jeremy said/

Bonnie held him in place as he came in. "Living room, now!" She ordered. Elena and Jeremy ran into the living room, but Bonnie kept him in there, making sure he couldn't leave. They were at the door now. Bonnie kept the wall up so he couldn't pass. He hit it, angrily.

"Witch! You can't do this to me." He snapped.

"You have no idea what I can do now." She scoffed.

"I will hunt all of you to your end! DO YOU HEAR ME? DO YOU?" He yelled at them, as they went to quickly get out of the house.

Klaus wasn't impressed. Before either of them knew what was happening Elena was in her knees, yelling in pain. Klaus looked at her confused, before looking over at Elizabeth. She was shaking, and her eyes were locked onto Elena. Her nose slowly started bleeding but that just made Elena scream, as she ended up on the floor. "Stop, Beth!" Jeremy yelled, but stayed by his sister's side.

Bonnie tried to stop her, but was just thrown to the side, as easily as she was taking down Elena. Klaus was more than happy to let her continue to kill the doppelganger, but he could see her getting weaker, in her state he knew that if she continued, she'd kill herself as well. "Elizabeth, stop." He told her. Her eyes were clouded over with tears as she continued to hurt Elena, her screams mirroring hers when she saw Kol. "Elizabeth, please, you're going to hurt yourself," He told her softly, "Kol wouldn't want that."

At the sound of his name, she stopped, falling to the floor. He kneeled besides her as the others hurried to scurry away. "Elizabeth...sweetheart." He couldn't get through to her though, she kept her eyes on Kol's body as she burst back into tears, shaking uncontrollably. "Come here, Elizabeth, it's okay." He tried but she crawled over to his body and touched his hand closing her eyes. She saw the pendant she made him still on his neck, he never took it off, yet it didn't work.

"I-It didn't work. W-why? Why didn't you work?" Her voice cracked though it was barely above a whisper. "K-Klaus, please. I need him. I-I need Kol, back."

"I'm sorry...I'm...I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. They're pay for this, I promise you that they will." He said, as he tried to keep her calm to no avail. She let him pull her into his arms as he leaned against the wall, trying to calm her down, but nothing would ever ease her pain, not tonight.

She didn't sleep all that night, just grew silent. No questions, or whimpers came through her mouth, just stared at Kol's burned body. It was horrible that he dead, worst than she had to see him like that. Why didn't it work? That was the question. Klaus asked himself that too, but it didn't make sense. Elizabeth was more than capable of during a spell like that, but...if it didn't work, why was it glowing?


	94. Numb

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love that you all love this story and I promise you there will be more Kol in this, maybe not too soon, but there will be. I love him too much to keep him away. I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks again!

Numb:

"Sweetheart, please just go get something to eat? Just a little?" Klaus begged for the fourth time that morning. She, like before, didn't move, didn't speak. She'd been that way since last night and he'd never been more worried about her. He sighed and kissed her head before going to stand to the side, as she continued to stare into the air, on the couch.

His worry for her was only growing, as fast as his anger was. It killed him to see her like this. He'd never seen her look so broken, so...empty. His eyes were piecing his brother's body. His little baby brother. No matter how many times they fought and argued, he was brother and he didn't save him, just like Henrick. He only averted his eyes when Tyler came in. "Morning, sunshine! You look pathetic." He told him.

"Only until Bonnie's spell locking me in here wears off. Then I'll look different. Angrier, perhaps. Or I won't look like anything because I'll have gouged your eyeballs from their sockets." He threatened calmly. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his last surviving hybrid, who may soon and not even be that.

Neither of them noticed Elizabeth closing her eyes. This was the last thing she wanted to hear. She didn't want to hear them fighting or arguing. She didn't want any of that, especially not over Kol's dead body. Even thinking that it made her start to tear up. He was really gone. She'd never see him again, or hear his voice. She'd never see his brown eyes or his laugh. The thought of him not existing anymore, it wasn't...it wasn't right. He died and she could never see him again. "My friends will bring back the cure." Tyler was saying. "So, I could shove it down your throat and make you mortal."

"I'm an Original. What makes you think my entire vampire bloodline won't be cured along with me? I.E, you." He smirked maliciously, but Tyler didn't waver. He was happy that Klaus finally got to see what it was like to be alone.

"You know what I think? I think that's impossible. I think the moment you stop being a vampire, our whole blood connection to you is broken, and your sire-line ceases to exist. So, whatever happens to you, happens only to you, which means I can kill your ass and no one else has to die. Although I am still debating just how to do it. "

Klaus rushed to face him, but the barrier blocked him off. "I recommend drowning. There's nothing quite like the feeling of someone fighting for something as basic as human breath. And let me tell you, your mother was a fighter." He taunted him, and Tyler just glared at him.

He went back to check on Elizabeth, but like he knew, she just stood there staring into the air. He brushed her hair back from her face. It was like she was dead herself, but he couldn't lose her too. Not his Elizabeth. He needed to help her, somehow, but there was nothing he could do trapped here. He just wanted to get her out of here, and then he could deal with those responsible.

After a half an hour of just exchanging glares with Tyler, Klaus heard the back door open. Caroline came in, surprised to see her boyfriend still there. This wasn't why he was supposed to be here, or at all. "You're still here? What are you doing?" He exclaimed. He shrugged as he poured himself another drink, slowly sipping it as he looked at the other hybrid in the house.

"Gloating."

Klaus walked closer. "Hello, Caroline."

She ignored him. "Come Home. Don't stoop to his level." She asked her boyfriend. She didn't feel comfortable leaving him there with Klaus by himself, especially with what he could've said. It made her nervous.

Tyler scoffed. "He destroyed my life. I plan on being present for every second of his misery until I can kill him myself." He scoffed.

Caroline rolled her eyes. She knew how he was feelings but putting himself in danger wasn't good. That's not what she wanted. "Fine. You can gloat and multitask. This place is a disaster. Starting with a horrific burnt corpse." Klaus could practically hear Elizabeth's breath hitch at the mention of her dead lover, but once again she just stared. Klaus felt the tearing on his heart as well.

She just glared at Klaus, but her expression turned sympathetic seeing Beth there. She never wanted her friend to hurt like this, she didn't even acknowledge that she was in the house. She had no idea what she was going through. She couldn't stand to see it if she had to see Tyler die like that. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed water and crackers. She went into the living room, ignoring Klaus, but he zipped over and stopped her from reaching her. "Leave her alone, you've all done enough." He growled at her dangerously.

She was slightly surprised to see how protective he was over, but she could tell why. She didn't even flinch. "I just wanted to give her this." She told him. He hesitated before letting her set it down on the table and she walked out, knowing that he wouldn't let her get any further. He tried to get her to eat, but there was no response. It worried him to know that it was impossible to tell how long he'll get a response from her.

He needed her out of here. He stood up walking to the barrier."Tyler's mother is dead. So is my brother. We're even. Call Bonnie. Get her to let me out of here." He ordered.

She scoffed. Like she was automatically just obey him after all the horrible things that he's done. "I will never, _ever_, help you."

He stood his ground. "I need Elizabeth out of here. How quickly you forget the part where I saved Tyler from the misery of being a werewolf. Or the night your mother invited me into her home to save the life of her precious daughter." He reminded her. To him? They owed him for that.

Caroline couldn't believe. She met him at the barrier. "How delusional are you? You killed his _mother_."She couldn't believe he was doing this as an excuse. "And let's not forget that we're standing in a house where Elena's aunt Jenna used to live. Or did you think that your charm would make us forget how you killed her, too? You know what? No. I am not going to engage in this. You are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you."

Klaus took this opportunity to grab the lamp and stake her with it, through her stomach, bringing her over to his side. "No!" Tyler yelled, but was frozen as he watched Klaus start drinking from Caroline's neck, the bite slowly poisoning her to his delight. Even that made Elizabeth flinch slightly. He let her drop, blood running down the corner of his mouth. He grinned at Tyler.

"That was definitely worth the calories."

xxxxx

Caroline was freaking out. Once again she has to suffer through the hybrid bite. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." She repeated as her boyfriend settled her on the couch. She had no idea that he would really do that to her, especially with Beth there, but she seemed to not be able to fully take it all in.

"Hey, hey, look at me. Look at me. I can fix this." Tyler promised her. It was his fault, she should've have been punished and now she was going to suffer again because of him.

"How? The only thing that can heal me is his blood! Oh my God..." She started tearing up.

"I know I'll fix it." She nodded, trusting him. He stood up to face Klaus who was just looking at them, looking very smug. "She'll die if you don't heal her." He reminded him as if he didn't know.

"Okay." To their surprise he bit his wrist, letting the blood come out. He extended his arm out to them, but didn't let her come any closer than she was. "Beg me to save her life."

Tyler sighed. "Is this what you want? To remind me that I'm powerless against you? Fine. You win. I'm nothing. Now save her. Please." He begged to him. He lost everyone else that he cared about, he wasn't going to lose Caroline too.

"I'm sorry, mate. I didn't quite catch that." He told him. Tyler was getting frustrated.

"Please."

"Please?"

"Please, save her life."

Klaus chuckled, darkly. "See, now I think you're just telling me what I want to hear. I mean, you did call me pathetic earlier. And wouldn't it be more pathetic of me to help now, knowing that hours ago, you announced your plan to kill me in a manner in which you're debating because you want it to have a certain amount of flair?" He repeated back what he threatened. "I'm just asking."

"I'll be your slave again! I'll do whatever you want. Just help her." He begged him.

Klaus smirked. "No." Tyler was getting frustrated. He thought that Klaus would at least do it for Beth, but she wasn't even really with him right now and Klaus knew that. He was angry, it would take a lot more than begging to convince him.

"Get me out of here. I can't even look at him." Caroline said sickly. The side effects of the bite were already happening. Tyler helped her get up and out of the house, but not without shooting Klaus another glare. He ignored him and sat back down next to Elizabeth, taking off his sweater to place it on her shoulders. He sighed and just watched her, hoping she'd speak.

xxxxx

Klaus once again tried and failed to get Elizabeth to eat. He needed something to get her back, to snap out of it. He was hoping biting Caroline would, but it had almost no affect on her. He sat up hearing footsteps come into the room. "You want to be in control, Klaus? Here. Now you get to be in control of her life. If you want her to die, fine. But then you can sit here and watch her die yourself." Tyler snapped, as he sat Caroline down.

He left the house, closing the door behind him. Caroline sat up to look at Klaus. "Nothing personal, love. If I cure you, that means victory for him. Don't worry. It won't be long now." He grinned. She sighed and got up to sit on the couch, lying down.

She coughed weakly. "If you don't feed me your blood, I'll die."

Klaus barely looked at her, keeping his eyes on Elizabeth. "Then you'll die, and Tyler will have learned his lesson the hard way." He told her coldly. He sighed and sat down next to Beth. They were silent for a minute, until Klaus noticed that her line of vision shifted to her sick friend on the couch.

Hope was slowly growing in Klaus as he saw some sort of emotion fly through her face, but she was still silent. He sighed and turned the other way, before softly hearing her voice. "Klaus?" Caroline actually looked shocked, Klaus was by her side in a minute. She looked at him. "Klaus?"

"Hello, love." He smiled weakly, brushing her hair back. "How...how are you feeling?" He asked, knowing it was a stupid question himself, but he wanted to keep her talking, he needed her to stay functional.

"I'm...I'm fine." She looked down, before glancing over at Caroline. "Y-you bit her." He nodded in confirmation. She must've really been gone to try and figure that out. "You...don't let her die, p-please." Caroline seemed surprised by her request. "H-He's gone." Her voice cracked. "I-I don't want to l-lose anyone else, please, Klaus."

Klaus sighed. He wanted to teach Tyler a lesson, but if saving her, helped Elizabeth? He'd do it. "I will. On one condition. Eat something, love. Please." He asked her in return. She hesitated before nodding. He kissed her head softly, before handing her the crackers. She took small bite out of it, as he pushed her to drink the water, which she eventually did. "Y-You'll save her?"

Klaus nodded, stroking back her hair. "I will, I promise. Just try and sleep. Lay down. I'm right across from you. I'm not going anywhere." He promised her. She nodded, hesitating before laying down on her side, playing with the ring around her neck. He sighed and walked over to wear Caroline was watching the whole exchange with curious eyes. "It's your lucky night."

He sat besides her and bit his wrist, letting her drink from it until she had enough of it. He glanced over to see Elizabeth fast asleep, he hoped that the exhaustion of being up for 24 hours would push away any nightmares. "How could you do this to him? To his mom? To me?"

"Maybe it's because I'm pure evil and I can't help myself." He told her before stepping closer to see Elizabeth asleep.

Caroline could see the concern he had for her friend in his eyes, it showed a whole different side to him. It showed his humanity. "I know that you're in love with her." She said suddenly. Klaus hid any surprise he might've felt at her words. "And anybody capable of love is capable of being saved. And that's what she does, she saves you."

He seemed to take her words under consideration as he sat back down next to Elizabeth and she subconsciously rested her head on his shoulder and he put an arm around her. She did save him, kept his humanity alive. It was flickering but it was there. And now he knew that he owed it to her to help save her as well.


	95. Harder to Breathe

Harder to Breathe:

Beth wake up late, which wasn't unusual seeing as she hadn't slept in 24 hours. She had nightmares, but thankfully they passed due to extreme exhaustion. She looked up see that she was leaning on Klaus, as he kept his arm around her protectively. She was glad to see that Caroline was fully healed and on the phone. "W-what...what's going on?" She asked Klaus softly.

He looked down at her surprised. She was still talking which was a good sign, but he could clearly see the pain and anguish in her green eyes. He hated seeing her like that. "Caroline is just discussing the cure with the doppelganger, nothing for you to worry about." He felt her go rigid when he mentioned Elena. He comfortingly rubbed her arms up and down. She closed her eyes, hiding her face in his chest. "Anything. Tell me." Caroline was saying into the phone. "Unless you get the hunter's sword from Klaus...'I'll find it don't worry...Just e-mail me photos of Jeremy's tattoo. I'll find the sword and I'll call you back...bye." She hung up.

Klaus kept a firm grip on her. "Elizabeth, the spell should wear off tonight and then we're going to go home, okay? You're going to stay with me from now on." She sighed and nodded, not wanting to argue with him. It wouldn't do her any good anyways. He always got what he wanted. "Come on, try and drink a little more." She hesitated before taking small sips of water, drinking it until half was gone. "Thank you." He told her sincerely. She hesitated before sitting up slightly. He kept his sweater around her to keep her warm, as he stood up. He couldn't sit all day, it wasn't like him.

After an hour, they saw Caroline and Tyler come back. Caroline was carrying a laptop, while he was carrying a blanket that was covering something. Klaus was leaning against the table, near Elizabeth, not wanting to let her out of his sight. "Well, it it isn't little orphan Lockwood, come to show how laughably impotent you are against me?" He smirked over at him.

Caroline walked over to wear Beth was and gave her a small smile as she handed her a coat. "Hey, I brought you this. Thought you'd want another jacket. It can get cold in here." She told her. She felt for not being there for her, but she didn't want to abandon Elena either. Beth was still her friend too.

She looked stunned that she seemed to actually think of her. She thought that she would've hated her for trying to kill Elena, which she would've if Klaus didn't stop her in time. She hesitated, but nodded slightly. "T-thanks." She muttered shakily as she took it from her. She smiled and went back to sit on the couch, near Tyler. He was bragging to Klaus about finding the sword.

"I'm just trying to help my friends find the cure." He took the sword out of the blanket. "I found this in your attic."

Klaus wasn't impressed, it wasn't like he was trying hard to hide it. He'd never figure out what the writing was anyways. "And you think finding the sword brings you closer to the cure?"

Tyler shrugged. "You tell me. I was playing around with the handle on the ride over, and I found this." He showed him the top of the shower, it was some kind of turning device, probably because a code or some kind of translator.

"And what do you think this is?" Klaus asked him shortly, but he didn't answer.

"It's called a cryptex." Caroline chipped in, as she stood up. Tyler looked at her surprised she knew what it was. "I've seen the Da Vinci Code. You turn the different sides to the different symbols to get the translation on the other side. And with the magic of the internet," She held up pictures of Jeremy's tattoo. "Elena sent over these. So now all we have to do is cryptex away." She took a seat. "If you happened to want to help, we wouldn't stop you."

Klaus found it funny that they thought it would be so easy. "Right. Well, might I suggest using the magic of the internet to purchase an Aramaic to English dictionary from your nearest retailer." He smirked. Beth listened, without speaking. She knew that was a dead language.

"What's Aramaic?" Tyler asked, turning to his girlfriend.

Caroline sighed looking over at Klaus "It's a dead language. It hasn't been used since, like, biblical times." She told them. This wasn't going to be as easy as they though tit would.

Klaus was amused. "Qetsiyah's native tongue, I'm guessing." He walked around to sit back next to Elizabeth. "You know, even if you had the best dictionary in the world, it could take days to translate. Perhaps weeks." He said with fake sympathy, before saying something in the dead languge. All of them looked at the hybrid.

"What does that mean?" Caroline asked.

Klaus grinned at her. "If only you spoke Aramaic."

Tyler looked angry that he once again had a one up on him, but he wasn't going to get up. He needed to find a way to kill him, before Klaus came to kill him. He knew that after all the taunting that's exactly what he would do. He sat next to Caroline to try working on the translation themselves. They finally got most of it worked out. Caroline sighed. "Okay this is it. We've translated all the symbols on the tattoo." She leaned to read the translation. "Passage inside...requires a young senator and a pretty flower?" She groaned in frustration. "Okay, none of this makes sense!"

Klaus stood up speaking Aramaic, and smiled. "Requires a powerful witch and a hunter in full blood." He translated. Tyler was suspicious of why he would just help them. He didn't want any of them to find the cure and use it on him.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't need to tell you my reasons." He reminded him. "Caroline, bring my sword over here." He told her. She hesitated before standing up and bringing it to him so that he could see it. "Silas rests on the far side, the means of his destruction at hand." He looked at the pictures of Jeremy's tattoo, realizing something. "Turn the cryptex to the right. Stop. The top of the hilt reveals a key to a nautical map. Turn it to the left." Caroline complied, moving it. "Now turn the other piece." He looked surprised. "There's something else."

Klaus spoke Aramaic, smiling to himself. "What does it mean? Klaus, what does it mean?" She asked, but he didn't say anything, just smiled at her. She groaned irritated and sat back down next to Tyler. "Ugh, you're so annoying."

Beth looked at Klaus as he sat next to her. She was listening to everything, She knew that he was hiding something from them. She just hoped that Silas really wasn't real, but she had a bad feeling about him too. It just hurt that much more to know that Kol died for nothing. Klaus saw her tearing up and pulled her closer. She saw Caroline talking to someone on the phone. Klaus kissed her head. "I'll be right over here."

He stood up closer to the barrier to listen. "Hey, it's Caroline. We have the translation of the tattoo. We're emailing you pictures of the map and instructions now." She told Rebekah.

"Got it, thanks."

"Actually it was me." Klaus let her know.

Rebekah was surprised. "Nik, you helped?"

"You sound so surprised, little sister." He smirked as he listened to her.

She scoffed. "Shouldn't I be? I mean you don't want me to be human. You don't want any of us to be human. Why would you help us find the cure?" She demanded. It didn't make any sense and she knew her brother better than he knew himself.

"Maybe I finally realized the longer I stand in the way of what you want, the longer you'll continue to hate me. Perhaps I want my sister to finally know happiness." He mused over out loud. Rebekah wasn't buying that though. He wouldn't accept it that quickly.

"Fool me once, shame on you, fool me a hundred times..."

"No more fooling." He told his sister seriously. "No more games. I hope you get to live, and die, as you wish." They all were glued to this coversation between the siblings as they waited for his sister's response.

"So do I."

"There is one more thing, Rebekah." He told her. He hesitated as he saw Caroline and Tyler look up at him. He spoke quickly. "There is only one dose of the cure. You need to find it first and take it, it's the only way you'll-" Tyler rushed to end the call before he could finish his sentence, but Klaus smirked. The damage was done. She would stop at nothing to take the cure and they all knew it.

xxxxx

They'd been there so long that night had fallen and Klaus smirked hearing how nervous Tyler was outside. The barrier would soon be lifted and they wouldn't give the cure to Klaus, even to get rid of him. It would always be Elena first. Caroline walked into the house and met Klaus as he stood up, away from the sleeping girl. "You can't kill Tyler."

"Not only can I, I have to. I have a reputation to uphold. Moreover, I want to." He said coldly. Why should he spare his life, when her friends didn't spare his brother? And Tyler was the one who doled out the threats first.

"I'm not asking you to forgive him. Please, just let him live, somewhere far from here." She begged him.

"So he gets to live a happy life after he turned all my hybrids against me, after he tried to kill me, after he made it his life's mission to find the cure so he could use it against me." He rattled off everything Tyler said to him. He was Niklaus Mikaelson. He wasn't going to let him off that easily.

"Please, he's Beth's friend too." She begged him. He froze at that. He turned to see her flinching, tears spilling out in her sleep, another nightmare. His heart clenched. "Please, show him mercy, she'd do it for you."

He seemed to consider this. "Mercy...for Tyler. Very well." She looked up at him shocked. "Tell him to leave town immediately. And tell him to run and hide in a place I will never find him." He demanded walking from her. "Tell him that this is the mercy I extend only for Elizabeth's sake...that I will give him a head start before I kill him." He said, his expression not giving away any of his emotions. Caroline teared up, shaking her head before leaving.

Klaus listened as he heard the farewell's between Tyler and Caroline. They were lucky that they didn't kill him where he stood. He took a few steps and realized he could leave. He smiled and turned to where Elizabeth lay. He gently awoke her, but she jumped when she woke. "Hey, it's okay. You're alright. I can leave now, I'm going to take you home."

She immediately glanced over at where Kol's body lay. A tear fell down her cheek. "D-don't leave him, I-I can't leave him." She whispered her voice breaking. He wiped away the stray tears wrapping the jacket around her.

"Shh, I won't. I'll come back for him. I promise you." He told her. There was no way that he would leave Kol there, he knew that he belonged with his family. She hesitated before nodding. He kissed her head and picked her up gently in his arms, as she laid her head on his shoulder, not realizing the tears that refused to stop as they left the house, and Kol's body.


	96. Grief and Mourning

A/N: Hey guys, thank you all so much for that reviews! I love everyone of them! I can't believe I hit over 900 already! You guys are awesome! Also, I posted up a poll on my profile for a possible story when the Originals air. Thank you all again!:)

Grief and Mourning:

Klaus ran a hand through his hair, nervously. It's been a few days since they left the house and he was worried, for the first time he was truly worried. Elizabeth just sat in Kol's room. She didn't speak much, she wouldn't eat or sleep. She was already looking sicker, by the day. He came in and sat on the chair near the bed, as Elizabeth just sat on the bed in Kol's shirt looking at the pillows. He could clearly see her engagement ring and his pendant hanging on her neck. She wouldn't let that leave her sight. It was like she needed it on her for some reason. "Love, you need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry." She sighed look down.

"It doesn't matter you need to eat. If you don't you'll get sick, worst than you already are." He told her as she brushed her hair back. She looked down. "Elizabeth, he wouldn't want this for you, you know that."

She looked at him sharply. "We wouldn't know what he'd want, he's dead remember? Because of stupid Elena and her search for the cure. Because of her she's gone!" She snapped, her voice breaking. She took a deep breath and looked down at the blankets. He took her hand in his, noticing it was shaking, "I-I'm sorry I snapped."

"Shh, it's okay." He gently rubbed her hand with his thumb in an effort to try and comfort her. He knew that she just needed a moment to get that out. It probably wouldn't be the last outburst. He just wished that there was something he could do. He hated seeing her in pain like this.

She wiped her tears away as she leaned her head on his shoulders, as he slowly tried to calm her down. "I'm sorry. It's not you. I'm just angry, and I miss him. He didn't deserve this." She shook her head. He was just trying to keep them all safe and now he was gone.

"I know he didn't, sweetheart." He agreed brushing her hair back slightly going. "He didn't, but he wouldn't want to see you like this either, You know if Kol was here, he'd have kicked you out of bed by now." He was surprised when he noticed he managed a watery chuckle from him.

"Y-yeah he would." She nodded.

"Then he wouldn't want you like this. At least come downstairs for some food and then you can go back to the room, I promise." He told her. She seemed to consider this. She felt closer to Kol in here, but she knew that he was also right. Kol wouldn't want this for her. She nodded, reluctantly and he breathed a sigh of relief as he helped her up.

He kept a grip around her waist as he brought her into the kitchen, hoping that she wouldn't fall. He could see how shaky she still was. He sat her down on a chair near the table, making sure he could keep an eye on her. "What would you like to eat, love?" He asked her, brushing her hair back slightly. "I'll make you anything."

"Doesn't matter." She sighed. All she wanted to do was go back to Kol's room. Even if she couldn't sleep because of the nightmares, she'd feel better being closer to his spirit. He sighed, before picking her up and putting her on the counter. "What are you doing?" She asked surprised.

"We're cooking." He took out eggs, a bowl and a whisk, handing it to her. He needed her to do something. It would drive her crazy if all she thought about was Kol's death and he wasn't going to lose her as well. "Crack those eggs in the bowl and whisk them." She hesitated before obliging.

She eventually started watching what he was doing. He was surprisingly well versed in the art of cooking. She watched as he easily made a quiche with pancakes, with her doing some small menial tasks to help him with the ingredients, but it made him happy to see she was at least being productive in something. "Thank you for your help, love." He smiled at her, and she returned it, not reaching her eyes.

He brought the plates over to the table, sitting her next to him. She picked at her food, moving it around the plate. "Please, just a few bites." He asked her, touching her hand. She hesitated before taking a small bite out of the egg dish.

"It's good." She admitted trying to reassure him. He smiled at her before eating a little of his, as he made sure she ate more. He was happy that she ate almost half the plate by the time he was done. "Thank you." She told him quietly. "You didn't...you didn't have to let me stay so thanks."

He smiled weakly at her. "You're family, of course I did, besides I owe Kol that much." She looked down at his name. It just reminded her that he was no longer there with her. He sighed brushing her hair back. He only wished that he could somehow make it easier on her.

"I'm...I'm still kind of tired. I think I'm going to go back upstairs to his...to the room. Thank you again, Klaus." She muttered standing up. He gave her a smile as she walked out, wrapping her arms around herself, as though she was trying to keep from breaking down. He listened as she climbed the stairs going to his room. He knew even if there was silence, she was silently crying, no matter how much she tried to contain it. He needed to do something to help her and fast.

xxxxx

Elizabeth screamed seeing Kol's body on fire again. She ran to him trying to put it out but she was just making it worst. This couldn't be happening again, she had to save him. Why wasn't this working? Tears streamed down her face as she pleaded for him to stay with her. "Elizabeth!" She woke up gasping for air as Klaus pulled her close. It was another nightmare. The third one since that night. She hoped it would just pass, but like the others it didn't and It was almost 5 in the morning. "Elizabeth, look at me. You're safe. You're okay." Klaus promised her as he rubbed her shaking arms.

She let him pull her into his arms, as she cried into his shoulders. "I-It was him again. H-He was on fire. I couldn't s-save him. It's my fault. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please, I'm sorry." She cried as he tried to calm her down.

"Shh, you're okay. You didn't do anything wrong. You know that. It wasn't you, it never was. You're safe." He kissed her head. She buried her face in his chest, trying to stop shaking. He kept a tight grip on her."Deep breaths. Everything will be okay."

"I should've kept him home. I-I should've saved him. He would've s-saved me." Klaus rubbed her back gently, trying to calm her down, but she was too upset. He knew that this would be coming. She always felt that she was responsible, but when the truth was she wasn't. She just wanted Kol back with her.

He sighed. "Hey, you know that's not true. You had no idea what was going to happen. You know that he wouldn't want you to blame yourself either. He loved you, Elizabeth, he loved you more than anything and he wouldn't want you to starve yourself or loss sleep. You're barely living, and he wouldn't want that." She nodded, listening to him. He picked her up bringing her out of the room. "And you're not getting any rest here."

"W-where are we going?" She asked him as she kept still. She was still shaking, but Klaus kept a tight grip on her so she wouldn't fall.

"My room. There are too many memories of him in there." He brought her into his room. She was tense as he sat her on the bed. She looked up seeing letter, framed above his bed, but she was tired and wasn't in the mood to question it. "I'll um, I'll sleep in the chair." He told her as he pulled it up to the bed.

She hesitated before getting into the bed. "You d-didn't have to do this, Klaus. Thank you." She told him as she laid down and pulled the blankets over her. He smiled as he brushed her hair back.

"It's better if you actually get some sleep." He told her seriously.

She didn't like how empty the bed was. That was one of the reason's she couldn't sleep in Kol's bed. It was like he was there, but he wasn't. She felt cold, not like when he held her when she slept. "W-will you sleep next to me?" She asked awkwardly. He looked surprised by her request. He didn't think she'd want to be that close to him. "I-I just...I-I'd feel better."

He smiled weakly. "Of course, sweetheart. Whatever you want.' He got in on the other side of the bed, opposite her. He settled against the pillows as he watched her lay down. She nervously played with the ends of the sheets, staring off into the distance. "It will be okay, Elizabeth. I promise you that."

"I just miss him...I miss him so much, Klaus. It's like...he's gone and a part of me left with him." She admitted softly. She never loved anyone like she did Kol. He was the one who got her through things she didn't think that she could and now he was gone too. She was just grateful that Klaus was there for her.

"I know you do, love. As do I." She looked up at him surprised. He gave her a small smile. "He may have been a pain but...he was still my little brother." It was true. They may have fought and argued but he'd do anything for him, just like he knew Kol would've done the same for him.

"He did love you, all. I think...he just missed being a real family with all of you. He was upset that not even Elijah would be near you guys. He just wanted a family again." She sighed. Klaus nodded, not trusting himself to speak just yet. He wished that in his last moment of living, his brother didn't think he was the cause of his demise.

Beth rested her head on his chest, to his surprise, but he pulled her closer and pulled the blanket around her. She slowly relaxed in his arms, closing her eyes, hoping she wouldn't see her nightmare again. They both felt alone and needed to know that they weren't, not completely. After everything, they still had each other for now.


	97. Dark Matters

Dark Matters:

Beth woke up the next morning, surprisingly well rested. She had slept without having a nightmares for the first time in weeks. She smiled knowing that Klaus put a dream in it's place. It was one of the first times that she and Kol danced, at Klaus' ball, where they had first kissed.

_She scoffed. "Eavesdropping is rude, you know."_

_"Well, then I sincerely apologize." He told her with a small grin on his face, making her shake her head, but smiled, nonetheless. He led them into the ball room, where the other couples were, and they were right behind Damon and Elena. Beth took a deep breath, hoping that she didn't make an idiot out of herself on the floor. They were all lined up in to two lines. "Don't worry, love. I won't let you fall." He whispered into her ear._

_"Thank you, Kol." He nodded at her and she gave him a small smile, as the music started and they took a few steps forward. They turned to face their opposite couple, which turned out to be Caroline and Klaus. Caroline gave her a nervous smile that she returned as they passed each other, while Klaus winked at her and threw his brother a smug look._

_Kol's grip on her waist tightened slightly, but loosened as he saw Beth looking down at her feet, nervously. "You're doing spectacular, darling." He smiled down at her, making her blush as he spun her around. His eyes connected with hers, as they twirled to the music. She noticed him looking nervously over at Klaus, as though he was worried. She didn't want him to be jealous of Klaus. Spending time with Kol, she knew that she liked him, probably more than she should._

_Before she knew what she was doing she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Kol was shocked to say the least, but kissed her back with fervor. Kissing Kol was different, but in a good way. It felt as though he waited forever for this kiss and he wanted to make it last. Beth felt herself smile into the kiss, as she pulled back. She blushed looking down, realizing she did that in front of everyone, but hardly anyone noticed. Only Klaus, Caroline and Damon really were shocked. Kol grinned seeing the looks on their faces. Before he could comment, he held her out with his hands and spun her under his arm into the arms of his brother._

"Good morning, love." She looked up to see Klaus smiling down at her. She blushed realizing she was still laying on his chest. He gently brushed her hair back as she settled her head back against the pillow. "Sleep better?"

"Yes, much. Thank you for...last night." She nodded. "I don't think I've slept since that night." He kissed her head. She was grateful that he was letting her stay in his home let alone letting her spend the night in his bed. She knew he was just doing this for Kol. He owed him, and he would take care of her for him.

"You're welcome. I'm just happy that you got the rest you needed." She smiled weakly. "Let's get up. I'll make you breakfast, and don't fight me, love. You need to eat." He told her, knowing that she was going to turn it down. She sighed, but stood up just the same. He hid a smile at her progress.

An hour later, they were sitting at the table eating breakfast, when the doorbell rang. Klaus looked up confused, before rolling his eyes and getting up, much to Beth's confusion, until she heard him talking. "Caroline, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Klaus said, obviously not happy she was here, but she didn't care.

"I came by to see Beth. You should've told me that you moved her out." She told him disapprovingly. "Where is she?"

Klaus scoffed. "You seemed pretty busy dealing with the doppelganger and her troubles, not that it was any of your business what we did, concerning her well being. Besides, I do not believe Elizabeth is up for a visit from you today, it's best if you just leave." His tone suggested that it was a command, not a suggestion, but Caroline wasn't going to back down so easily, not when she had to make up for being a bad friend.

Beth hesitated before standing up and walking into the other room. Klaus wasn't as warm when dealing with Caroline, as he was with her. She appreciated that he was just trying to keep her safe though, and helping her. "It's okay, Klaus. I-I'm okay. She can come in." She told him softly.

He hesitated looking back at her. "You don't have to, love. You don't have to see anyone if you don't want." He assured her. He wasn't going to let the fact that she was too nice to Caroline, push back whatever progress he made with her, but he also knew that other than Caroline, there wasn't anyone else she would want to see. Most of her friends were involved of the killing of Kol.

"I'm sure." She smiled halfheartedly, as she let Caroline here. Her being here just cemented the fact that she wanted to make up for not being there for her in the first place. "You can come in."

The blonde smiled victoriously at Klaus before walking past him into the kitchen. Klaus kept close to Beth, not letting her out of his sight, as he watched her interact with Caroline. They weren't awkward, but it was difficult. Caroline was being careful not to say the wrong things. Klaus warned her with a look if he thought she would bring up Kol, she could barely talk about him now. "So, how's it been?" Caroline asked. "Living here, I mean."

Klaus had only left them alone for a few minutes. He knew that Caroline wasn't stupid enough to do anything while he was here, but he was still in the other room if Elizabeth did need him. "Um, g-good. Klaus has been nice. He's helping me." She nervously brushed her hair back.

"You look tired." She noticed, sadly. "Have you been getting any sleep?"

Beth shrugged. "Not much, I finally got some sleep last night. Usually, the nightmares keep me up." She twiddled her fingers nervously. Caroline felt guilty for her friend's pain. She wish that she could help her in some way. "It's fine though, j-just have to try. Klaus said that's...that's what he'd want."

She smiled weakly. "He would. Hey, you've been in this house for a while. Do you want to go out? Maybe just to my house or to the grill?" She offered. She knew that being stuck inside all day wouldn't help her any, but Klaus wasn't having that.

When he heard her that he zipped downstairs. "Love, it's a bit chilly. Why don't you go get a jacket on." He smiled down at her. She hesitated seeing he was tense before nodding and going upstairs, but stopping to hear them. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"She needs to get out. She can't stay here all day by herself." She insisted.

"She has me." Klaus growled at her. She didn't have any right to come here and tell him what was good for Elizabeth. "And I don't see any of her other so called friends calling to check on her. Oh, that's because they bloody killed Kol. I'm not letting anyone hurt her."

Caroline flinched at his harsh tones, but knew he only did it because he was worried about her. "Klaus, I'm not talking about her seeing them. I just mean out of this house. She needs to get out, this is where Kol was. She can't be here all the time. She needs this, just for a walk, alone with me. She just needs to breathe."

Klaus hesitated. He didn't want Beth to be cooped up inside, but he just got her out of the bedroom. He wasn't sure if she could handle it. "Fine, but no more than a half an hour, if she agrees. And know that if Elizabeth isn't in the condition that she is now, you will be the one to blame." He warned her.

Beth decided this was a good time to interrupt and came downstairs, after quickly grabbing her jacket. 'Hey, Klaus. It's okay. I-It'll be fun." She tried convincing him, but he knew her better than that and could see right through her fake smile.

"I'm a call away, love. I will come to get you, I promise." He assured her. She smiled weakly, kissing his cheek before leaving the room with Caroline. Klaus looked on nervously as she left, hoping that this would be good for her.

xxxxx

"So how are you doing really?" Caroline asked while they were out of the distance that Klaus could overhear. She had already caught her up on what had happened, and knew that Jeremy was dead and Katherine had the cure. She wasn't exactly sad to hear that, for all she cared, Elena could die too. 'I know you said he was helping, but are you really okay, Beth?"

Beth sighed. She knew that her friend was just worried about her, and she didn't blame her. Klaus wasn't known to be that friendly to any of them, but she knew that he wouldn't her. "He's really been nice. Um, he's helping me, he really is. I don't know what I'd do without him." It was true. With Kol gone, she would've been alone and probably wouldn't leave the room without Klaus. She stared off into the woods, remembering the first time she came close to these parts for their date and he promisd to give up being immortal for her.

_"Where are we going, Kol? You being secretive doesn't suit you." She teased him as he continued to walk through the woods. It seemed like they were getting deeper in, but she trusted him. He lived in Mystic Falls a long time ago too. After riding on the horses for a while she helped him get lunch together and he was taking her on a picnic._

_"Darling, you could ask me a thousand times, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you." He told her pulling her along besides him. It was important to him that she actually had fun. He knew that he had no reason to be jealous of his brother, but he wasn't going to stand by anymore while Klaus continued to get close to her. "We're almost there, anyways. Anyone ever tell you that you are impatient?"_

_"Well, patience isn't exactly your strong suit either, Kol." She stuck her tongue out at him stubbornly as he laughed at her. Soon, they came across a lake, it was close to the falls, but not that far in. It was big and the water was crystal blue. She smiled at him as she tugged him closer. It was like the lake in England. It felt comforting to have something so familiar close by. "It's great, Kol."_

_"I was hoping you'd like it." He told her truthfully as he laid down the blanket and she helped him get the food out. She sat next to him as he looked at her, pulling her closer as she laid down on his chest. "You know when we first lived here, I loved his lake. I loved the water period. It always seemed to just be calming and soothing to me. I always came here."_

_She smiled as she played with his finger, just listening to him talk. It was nice when it was just the two of them. Most times he seemed to be on guard, making sure no one saw his vulnerable side. "It was really magnificent before things started getting built and than nature just had to become compact. It's a shame really. Some humans just don't know when to leave well enough alone."_

_"Well, you know us humans. The world is so big, we just have to make ourselves seem a little bigger or we'll feel alone." He kissed her knuckles tightening his grip around her, as though he was afraid that she would disappear._

_Beth bit her lips as she hesitated to ask him what she wanted. "Kol? About this cure. I know everyone's looking for it and everything, but what about you?" He looked down at her confused, slowly stroking her arm. "I mean if you could would you take the cure and...and become human?"_

_He seemed taken aback by her question. He should've been expecting it, though. He knew that one day they'd have to make a choice. He was a vampire and she was human, but either way he wasn't prepared to lose her again. "I...I've never really thought about it. I've been a vampire for over a thousand years, love. It's who I am." He explained and she nodded. "But...if you wanted it, I would do it." She looked at him shocked and surprised. "I'd become human for us."_

_She was in shock. "Y-You'd do that? I mean you're one of the most powerful beings on earth and you'd become human?"_

_Kol gazed into her eyes. "If you wanted me to, I'd do it for you. I love you, Elizabeth. I will not lose you again." He stroked her cheek. He wasn't excited about the idea of becoming human, it'd been too long since he had to live life like that, but for her, he'd do it. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him slowly, full of love._

_"I love you so much. And I know it would be hard for you, so we don't decide anything now. If need be, I'll become a vampire. Anything, just to be with you." She told him honestly. She'd give up being a witch, as long as she was with him. It was part of her, yes, but so was he. He was an important part of her life, and she wanted to spend the rest of it with him. That seemed to make him smile and kissed her._

Caroline looked at her as she stared off into the distance. "Hey, I know that he'd want that for you. I know that he wouldn't want you blaming yourself. You would have to be blind to not see that he really loved you, Beth, really. The way he looked at you as though you were the light and he just needed you. "

Beth teared up slightly at her friend's words. She was happy to have at least one more ally. "Thanks, Caroline." She gave her a hug. The happiness between them was short lived as Caroline heard a noise and was immediately on guard.

Both girls were surprised to see it was Elena. Beth went rigid as she saw the girl responsible for taking Kol from her, but she could tell she was different, that this wasn't exactly her, it was something about her. "Well, if it isn't Caroline and Beth. I assumed that you would've skipped town after I killed your boyfriend." Elena shrugged as she walked closer.

Caroline took a step between them as Beth's eyes darkened. "What are you doing here, Elena? I thought you were supposed to stay with Damon?' She asked. Beth knew now what was different, she shut it off. Caroline forgot to mention that, probably because she steered clear of Elena talk.

"Leave." Beth said darkly.

"Or what?" Elena scoffed taking another step closer. "Going to get Klaus to come after me? Please, you're expendable to him, probably was to Kol too. I mean unless he really did love you, which would've been stupid of him seeing as it was you who got him killed."

"Elena stop it!" Caroline snapped.

Beth grit her teeth as tears threatened to spill. "Shut up."

Elena laughed coldly. "It is true, you know. If he hadn't come back for you, he would still be alive. And you still couldn't save him while you were here. He probably hates you now." Without a warning, Elena screamed out in pain. Caroline looked confused before looking at Beth.

It was just like that night that Kol died, she couldn't control herself. The anger was too much and she wanted her to pain. "You're lying!" She snapped through her teeth. Her eyes grew darker as she made Elena scream again as she flipped onto the floor. Her nose started bleeding.

"Stop, Beth, stop! This isn't you." Caroline told her. Beth wouldn't stop though, she just made Elena scream louder. She wanted her to pay for what she did and she'd do it. No matter what. She deserved this, she deserved to die, worst than he did. "Beth, please!" She screamed, she knew that she was angry enough to kill Elena and she'd probably do just that.

Beth didn't stop though as she made fire surround Elena, the flames getting higher and higher, licking her skin. Without warning, someone turned to make her face him. She saw it was Klaus, but all she could think about was making Elena suffer. "Look at me. Elizabeth, look at me, please. She isn't worth it. She isn't. Kol wouldn't want this. It isn't worth what you're doing to yourself." He insisted, the flames slowly started to die down, but were still there. "Listen to me, she'll pay, she's already have, but you can't do this. Please, Elizabeth."

She hesitated before her eyes, slightly lightened and the flames died down completely. Elena was still on the floor clutching her head. Beth suddenly felt weak and Klaus caught her before she could fall. He turned to Caroline. "Keep her away." He all but growled at her. She nodded as he sped away with Beth in tow.

They ended up back at the house. He quietly brought her into the living room and sat her down on the couch. "Here." He left and came back with a tissue, helping her get the blood off her face. His worry grew as she became silent again. "Elizabeth?"

She looked at him. "S-she deserved it."

He sighed. 'I know."

"S-she did." She insisted, looking down going. "She deserved that. She just wouldn't stop, she wouldn't stop, Klaus. She said it ws my fault, and it's not! It wasn't me, I didn't do anything!" She cried out, tears spilling down her face.

"I know, hey, it's okay. I know." Klaus tried to put his hands on her shoulders but she stood up. She was shaking.

"No! I hate her! I hate her, Klaus! She killed Kol! I want her dead! She should've burned! I should've killed her! I want her dead! I want her to die, Klaus! She's the one who deserves to die! HE DIDN'T! He didn't! He left! He's gone!" She screamed as she cried. "i want him back, Klaus! I want him back." He grabbed onto her arms and pulled her close as she broke down, once again in his arms. Klaus, gladly kept her there. He slowly got her to calm down, as she got tired. He kept her close trying to soothe her. As she slowly calmed down in Klaus' arms she knew one thing, that she needed Kol. If she found the right spell...she could bring him back.


	98. To Bring Hope and Pain

To Bring Hope and Pain:

Beth was worried when she woke up. For the past few days she had been getting a bit better. She's focused on finding a spell to bring Kol back, rather than her loss of him. Sleeping Klaus' room helped with the nightmares, She'd always start out in her room, but the nightmares became too much. She was happy that Klaus let her stay with him, she'd never sleep if he hadn't. He stayed with her all night, giving her dreams to counteract her nightmares.

She was thankful for that, and just not being alone at night that night she saw Elena, Klaus had been extra careful with her, but making sure that she would still do some things, he didn't want her to go comatose on him again, like taking her with him when he was painting, while he did.

xxxxx

"_Why are we here?" Beth had asked Klaus one evening, as he slowly led her through the woods. He was surprised that she even agreed to go after the Elena incident, and he wasn't going to have that happen again. As much as he liked seeing the doppelganger in pain, Elizabeth didn't have that much control yet. 'We're going in circle." She muttered._

_Klaus chuckled. "We're not, I promise." He told her as they finally reached a meadow filled with flowers and green grass, where he could easily paint the sunset. She smiled weakly as she looked around. He was happy to see her smile, almost completely, for the first time that Kol was gone. He knew how much she loved to be outside, with nature. 'Come sit." He took her over to where there was a blanket and where he had already set up his easel and paints. She knew that he was just trying to help her, but being out here just reminded her of when she and Kol went to the lake. He handed her a blanket. "Here, it's going to be bloody freezing in a little while." He handed it to her and she smiled in thanks._

_She drew her legs under her as she wrapped the blanket around her legs. Klaus had already begun painting, completely concentrating on his work in front of him. Beth was silent for a little while before speaking up. "Klaus? I was thinking of something." She told him quietly._

"_Ask away, love."_ _He told her, as he continued to paint her, without her knowledge._

_She played with the blanket on her lap. "I was thinking is...is there a way we could...bring him back?" She asked him quietly, but he heard and halted what he was doing. He sighed. He should've known that this would come up sooner or later, but he didn't want to get her hopes up. "I-I know it'd be hard and everything, but could we at least try?"_

"_Sweetheart, in the condition you are it wouldn't be safe for you to try." He sighed. "But, perhaps if we found a spell that would work, than we could try it, once you're up to full strength and you think you can do it without hurting yourself." Beth's face lit up. "If anyone can do that, Elizabeth, it's you. Trust me." He smiled over at her._

_'Thank you, Klaus. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you." She smiled at him, the smile reaching her eyes, making her eyes twinkle. Klaus' heart would've sped up if he were alive when he saw that. "How's the painting coming?" She asked feeling a little happier._

"_See for yourself." He told her as he turned it around for her to see it. _

_She was taken away by the beauty of it. He had captured the sun setting behind her, perfectly. She was in awe at how he painted her, no doubt looking more beautiful than she knew that she did. "It's amazing, Klaus." She breathed. She stood up to kiss his cheek before hugging him. "Thank you for everything." She thanked him. He kissed her head, holding her to him tightly, not ever wanting to let her go and she felt slightly guilty, feeling the same as he was. Was she falling for him?_

xxxxx

Beth walked around the house, thinking of that day that actually gave her hope to have the man that she loved back with her, but now, she was worried when she didn't see him. "Klaus?" She called out as she walked down the stairs.

She was happy to hear his familiar voice talking to someone. "Ah, what an unpleasant surprise." He said. She sighed and listened in. She knew that whoever it was, it didn't make Klaus happy. It wasn't Elena because she knew that she'd be dead before she stepped into the house and she would've let him. To her, everyone involved in Kol's death was dead to her. They obviously didn't care about her enough to leave him alive.

"So I just came up with a list." She froze hearing the voice. It was Damon. She didn't think that he really knew what happened, but she wasn't sure she was ready to face him. She knew that he was still with Elena and would protect her, with or without her humanity on and that made her angry that he still picked her. "It's called 'Things you suck at'. Number one: Finding Katherine, ever. Number two: Covering up your secret phone conversations with that little backstabber Hayley." She was surprised by this news, Klaus never told her, he was in contact with her. "Yeah, so, where is she? What does she know about Katherine?"

Klaus scoffed at him. "I should help you?" Damon nodded. "After you lot killed my brother and imprisoned me in the Gilbert living room?" He reminded him. He was out of his mind if he thought he'd help him.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Katherine has the cure. My guess? She's going to want to cram it down your throat. You help me find Katherine, I'll get the cure, I'll give it to Elena, everybody wins. Just let me question Hayley about Katherine." He told him, hoping that he'd at least appeal to his need to stay a vampire.

Klaus smiled, getting up to walk towards him, before taking a seat on the couch. "Can't help you, mate. Hayley's off limits. Although, I did have run in with a vampire who may know where Katerina is. Too bad for you, I bit halfway through his bloody neck. He probably won't have much time for chit chat."

Damon scoffed, making to leave before stopping at the door. "I want to see her." He said suddenly. Klaus suddenly went rigid. Beth looked surprised. He actually wanted to see her? He had to have known what she did to Elena by now, unless Caroline lied for her.

"Well, she's made no mention of you, with good reason, so it'd be in your best interest to leave." He clenched his jaw tightly.

Damon turned to face him. "You don't have any control over her. I need to see her, after everything that's happened do you want to be responsible for taking away someone else from her?" He asked, pushing his buttons. He wasn't keen to antagonize the hybrid but he needed to see his best friend, at least apologize for what Elena did.

"You lost her when you left without even seeing her. And trust me, mate, If I were you than I'd leave now, before I really get upset." He threatened him. He wasn't going to let Damon's visit set her back, not when she was doing so well.

"You can't keep her away forever." He told him simply before slamming the door behind him. Beth sighed, silently, waiting a few minutes before coming down the stairs, as though she just arrived.

Klaus turned and smiled at the beautiful witch. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Morning." She smiled weakly as she took a seat next to him. He handed her a blanket, as she turned to face him. "Is everything okay? I heard voices down here? Did someone drop by?"

Klaus gave her a knowing smile. "Though Damon may not be as attuned to hearing you, I do and I know that you heard everything, sweetheart." He informed her, not unkindly.

She looked down sheepishly. "I just couldn't sleep. I saw you weren't there and...I got worried." She admitted. She had gotten more worried about Klaus' safety, especially since Kol had died. She couldn't risk losing Klaus too, he was too important to her. He smiled, surprised. "Anyways, what was he talking about Hayley? You left?"

She tried to keep the upsetting tone out of her voice. "Only for an hour, love. Trust me, I came back as soon as I could. I just have to question her about somethings relating to Katarina. I don't want the cure to fall into their hands." He said and she nodded. She didn't want Elena to have the cure either. She knew that it was vindictive, but she didn't care. If she took away Kol from her, than Elena didn't deserve to be human. She nodded. "Caroline has expressed interest in seeing you. You think you'll be up to spending time with her?"

She looked up at him surprised. "You'll let me go out?"

He chuckled. "No one can make you do anything you don't want to, love, but yet, it might me a good idea. She would like that and it'll be good for you to get out, besides I don't think you want to be here when I question the wolf girl."

Beth blushed slightly as he brushed her hair back behind her ear. She didn't know why she was having this reaction to him. She shook it off, deciding that it was a fluke from sleeping in his bed so many nights. "Okay, yeah. It'll be great. Have you thought anymore of what we spoke about?"

Klaus sighed. "We agreed when you were well enough, and I can still see that you're tired, sweetheart. A few more days, please?" He asked. She sighed and nodded. She knew that deep down he was right, she just wanted Kol back with them, it was hard to be patient. She snuggled up into his side, as she had down so often the past few weeks. He started to play with her hair.

"Thank you." She muttered against the fabric of his shirt.

"I told you, there's no thanks necessary." He insisted. He would do anything for her, she had to have known this by now. He felt her dozing off as he played with her hair. He smirked hearing her talking in her sleep. "You'll have to say that again, I didn't quite catch that, love."

"I don't...want to leave." She mumbled as she nuzzled his chest. He sighed, contently as he kissed her head. He was hoping that this was a sign that perhaps she felt something for him as well, at least he hoped she did. After all the time that they've spent together, in the back of his mind, he hoped she'd feel what he did. "I don't...want you...to go...Kol."

Klaus went tense hearing his brother's name. All hope flew out the window. "It's...it's Klaus, love." She finally flew her eyes open, completely awake and aware of who she was with.

"S-sorry," She muttered, embarrassed as the heat from her cheeks, spread to her face, as she sat up.

He shook his head. "My fault, love. I shouldn't have waken you." He apologized, but she had already stood up. She didn't want to make him feel any worst, the dream of Kol had been so real. She wanted that, she wanted that to be real. She needed him. "Elizabeth."

"It's fine. I should just go get ready." She told him as she started walking away, but his voice stopped her.

"Am I imagining this?" He asked her and she froze, before turning back to look at him. "I know that you're still grieving, and I understand that, love. I truly do, I'm not pushing you into anything, but you feel something for me, I know that you do. I can see it." He saw the way he caught her looking at him, or even blushed, but she'd never confirm it. "I know you, Elizabeth."

She sighed, taking a step towards him. "You've been amazing, Klaus, really. I don't know what I would've done without you, but I just like you as a friend." It wasn't untrue, but she knew that she felt something for him, just not as deep as what she feel for Kol. She did like him how could she not? After everything he's done for her, he's still made her smile, but she didn't want to give him false hope, though It killed her to see his expression drop. "I love, Kol, I want him back, but I don't want to lose our friendship, either."

Klaus took a step back .She could practically feel how cold he was being and it hurt her. "You're right. You should probably get ready, Rebekah will be here soon." He told her shortly. She hated that she hurt him, but she didn't want to lie. She reached out for him, but he stepped away from her, his eyes darkened. "Don't."

Elizabeth felt her heartbreak. She hoped that he wouldn't be like this, but he didn't take it well. And she'd blinked back tears. 'I'm sorry." She told him apologetically, before leaving him to his pain and rage.

xxxxx

"What is going on with you?" Beth quickly glanced at Caroline. She knew that if anyone could tell if something was wrong, it'd be here. "I'm supposed to be helping you keep your mind off things and you're supposed to be helping me keep my mind off Tyler, but obviously something else has got you all bothered, so spill."

"It's nothing." Beth reassured her with a small smile. She didn't exactly want to tell Caroline about their argument. She just felt guilty that she just hurt him and he wasn't picking up his phone to apologize. "I just...I guess I'm just tired. It's been a really long day." It wasn't a lie. Caroline seemed insistent on keeping her happy, she didn't even mention what she was doing with Elena earlier.

She nodded. "I actually have to go out for a little while, but you can take the bed ok? It's all set up. Are you sure there's nothing else that I can do?" She felt guilty for not being there for her friend, especially with what had happened with her brother. She knew that Kol would want to know that she was okay.

"I'm sure." Beth assured her, giving the blonde a short hug. "Thanks for this." She trudged up to her bedroom. She didn't even bother to take off her clothes and just kicked her shoes off as she got into the bed. She debated calling Klaus, but hoped if she came him space, he'd come around.

She took out the grimoire that she took from Klaus' house. She didn't tell him, nor Caroline what she was doing. She knew that the only thing they'd agree with was looking for a spell to bring Kol back would be too dangerous for her, but she didn't care. She needed to do something. She flipped through a few pages, luckily this book had a lot to do about life and death, she smiled to herself as she looked through each page. If there was a solution to bring Kol back, she wouldn't stop.

xxxxx

Beth gasped, waking up with a start. She was shaking. It was another nightmare. It had been a while since she had one that vivid. She looked around and saw that she fell asleep reading the grimoire, already bookmarking a page that she hoped would help. It was her protection spell that she did, and the spell had ways to use the pendant to bring back the spirit, she just hoped that it would work, once she figured out how to physically bring him back, but she was too shaken up to think straight. Against her better judgment she called Klaus, but was met with no answer.

This was starting to worry her. After calling so many times, she thought he'd at least send a text saying that he was okay, but he was still too angry, she guessed. She hesitated before getting out of bed and grabbing her shoes. It would curb her fear if she could see for herself that he was safe.

Beth walked through the dark streets of Mystic Falls as she made her way to Klaus' mansion. She walked slowly, before stopping completely thinking she heard someone. It worried her, being so late at night, she walked at a steady pace. She hoped she was only being paranoid. "You shouldn't be out here alone." She froze, hearing the familiar voice of her best friend. She turned to see Damon. She wrapped her arms around herself as he took a few steps forward and she took one back. He looked hurt at first, but shook it off. "I guess I deserve that." He told her softly. He couldn't help, but notice how she looked. She wasn't nearly as bad as the first week that Kol died, but she wasn't a hundred percent either.

"You deserve worst than that." She told him seriously. She didn't mention that she could do worst to him, that was an obvious threat. He sighed. "Did...d-did you know? "She asked him, afraid of the answer. She really hoped that he didn't. She's lost so many people, to know that Damon knew they were going to kill Kol, she knew that she would never forgive him if he did.

He took a careful step forward. "No, I promise. I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I am." He told her honestly. He avoided coming over for so long for the wrong reasons. He convinced himself that Elena needed him and that Klaus was taking care of her, but he didn't want her to hate him. "I'm sorry. I should've come by earlier." She looked away from him. "Please, look at me. Just talk to me."

She sighed. "What do you want me to say? It's okay? It's not okay, Damon. You don't care. It's not okay that you felt that Elena, was once again was more important than me. It's not okay that they killed Kol just to get the stupid cure that still unleashed Silas. It's not okay!" She scoffed going to walk away, but he zipped in front of her.

"El, I know. It's not. I'm been a horrible friend. I'm a dick. I am, I don't have an excuse. I was too much of a coward to come see you. I should've come to see you, but I have been by." He told her honestly/ "I have, I've come by at night just to make sure that Klaus is taking care of you. I needed to know that. I just...I couldn't bring myself to talk to you and I am sorry. And I never apologize." She looked down. "I'm not asking you to forgive me. I just want you to know...I'm sorry. That I know how it feels to lose someone, I know. I lost you. I'll always be here if you want to talk or just want to see me again. I still care about you, El." He hesitated before pressing a kiss to her forehead as she closed her eyes. "You're strong, you're going to be okay." When she opened her eyes, he was gone. And part of her wanted to forgive him, but she ignored that and kept walking.

She finally made it to the mansion and was surprised to see that the doors were unlocked. Ever since she moved in, he made sure to keep all windows and doors locked so no one could get inside, even if they were human. Soon, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Klaus is that...you?" She felt her insides freeze a she saw Hayley come down the stairs, hair mussed up, buttoning up her shirt. She looked like a guilty deer caught in headlights.

"Oh, um, Klaus is uh. He's upstairs. Might want to give him a minute though." She started too smooth back her hair. Beth felt sick inside, she didn't know why but she just felt like she was going to be sick. "I should, um go." She said before leaving the house.

Beth walked slowly into the hallway, before seeing broken glass. She followed it into his art gallery, where he kept everything. She saw glass broken. Not a lot, but some frames broken as well as painting. She looked and saw her painting, the painting that Klaus made for her that day in the meadow, that she loved so much. It was broken, edges ripped, tattered, glass everywhere. It was something that she thought was just between them, but it was apparent Klaus didn't care about it as much as she did.

She kneeled besides it, as she tried to pick up the glass, but just cut her finger on it. She was shaking and felt water on her skin. She touched her cheek and realized she was crying. She started crying slightly harder, before trying to stop. She shakily wiped the tears from her eyes. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth!" Klaus ran into the room, wearing just his jeans. He smelled her blood and immediately got worried that Hayley did something, he was prepared to rip out the werewolf's heart when he saw Elizabeth just crying over the mess. His heart clenched, as the guilt was written all over his face. "Elizabeth." He said softly, walking towards her, but she jerked away from him.

"Don't! Don't...don't touch me." She muttered. "It's...it's broken." Her voice cracked slightly, looking at the painting.

Klaus took a step towards her, but she took a step back. It killed him to see her look at him that way, with such pain and he was the cause of it. "Please, Elizabeth. I'm sorry. I can fix this, I promise." He assured her, but that just seemed to make it worst.

She wiped the tears away. "You can't fix it! You can't, it's...it's broken. I-I shouldn't have come." She said. Klaus grabbed her hand but she quickly pulled it away. "Don't! Don't! Just stop! I shouldn't have come back."

Klaus looked desperate to fix this. He was hoping that Elizabeth wouldn't find out about his tryst with Hayley, but it seemed he wasn't that lucky and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. "It's your home too, Elizabeth." He reminded her softly. She belonged there more than anyone.

"N-no it's not. It's not. I shouldn't have come back. I can't be here." She quickly turned to leave the room, but he zipped in front of her, desperate. He didn't want to leave her alone in this condition.

"Don't, Elizabeth. Please, I'm sorry for how I treated you, but this is your home, as well. You can't leave." He followed her out of the room as she pushed past him. "Just, wait! I'm sorry. You called as she was taunting me about you. I just snapped. I'm sorry. I can fix this."

"No you can't! It doesn't mean anything right? It's just a stupid painting!" She was crying again and she hated that. She hated crying. It just made her feel weak. Klaus felt angry at himself for making her feel like this. "No, don't, just leave me alone. I don't belong here. I shouldn't have come back." She hurried to get out of the house, before he could follow.

She walked through the woods, trying to get a grip. She finally stopped crying and started the walk back to the house. She had to stop feeling sorry for herself, she had to stop crying. That wasn't going to help anything, it wasn't going to make her feel any better and it wasn't going to get Kol back. Anger, channeling all the pain and hurt into anger, power. That's how it'd work. She wasn't going to let herself become weak, not again.


	99. Mind Over Body

Mind over Body:

"Beth?" Caroline knocked on the door of the apartment. She knew that she was staying there because she wasn't at the mansion and she'd go somewhere familiar.. "Are you home?" She knew that Klaus must have done something horrible if she moved out of the house, but she wasn't answering her phone so she was getting worried. She didn't think she was in a stable condition to be left alone, with not having anyone else, Caroline knew that leaving Klaus and Stefan alone to figure out what Silas was up to for an hour would be okay.

"In here." She called out quietly. Caroline came into the living room. Beth was surrounded by books, grimoires. She looked like she hadn't slept all night, which she probably hadn't. "S-sorry, I've been up all night looking through these. Any...anything to help. Just need to figure this out." She started mumbling to herself, not noticing her blond friend's worried expression.

Caroline took a seat on the couch, behind her. "Hey, Beth? What happened last night? What haven't you been sleeping?" She asked her gently, Beth froze before shaking it off. She wasn't going to get upset. She couldn't afford to.

"Nothing I want to talk about right now, Care." She told her. "Look, I found a spell. This will give me more power and that's exactly what I need. Watch this." Without warning, Beth closed her eyes as the sun slowly started to be blocked by the clouds and it started storming outside. Caroline jumped as she heard the thunder outside. Beth's eyes darkened as she opened them and slowly lightened, as the rain let up and the sun came out again. "I just need to keep practicing."

Caroline looked at her worried. "Beth, you need sleep. You haven't slept all day and you look beat. Please, just sleep for a while." She asked her friend. She seemed to be okay, but that was only because she was focused on this, getting more power. She was ignoring the pain. "Please?"

Beth hesitated before nodding. "I will. In like ten minutes, after I straighten up. Now, go. Your phone keeps lighting up. I'll be fine." She insisted. Caroline didn't want to leave her alone, but none of them, especially her would be safe if Silas went along with his plan.

After, Caroline has left, Beth did start to clean up. Exhaustion really hit her, but a loud noise made her alert. She stood up. It wasn't Rebekah or Caroline. They would've made their presence known. But that didn't mean it wasn't Klaus, but she didn't think that he'd come without telling her he was either. It just made her that more concerned. She cautiously made her way to the door. She opened it, but saw no one outside. She sighed, closing it.

But before she knew it, she was thrown against the door. She winced in pain and try to cause the person holding her pain, but it didn't work. "You didn't really think that would work on me, did you dear?" She froze. It was Shane's voice, but it wasn't' him. It couldn't have been him. She could feel that it wasn't him. "Yes, I believe you call me, Silas." He grinned.

She scratched at his hand, but his grip tightened and she struggled to breathe. "This is going to be very short and sweet." She levitated a glass into his head and he growled grabbing her wrist and tightening it. "You're a strong one, aren't you? It wasn't hard to track someone down that was powerful enough to change the weather. Now, as I can't use you for the spell, which would be great, you can stop me. And I will not allow that to happen. Do you understand?" He loosened his grip slightly as she nodded, struggling to breathe. He chuckled. "You should be glad. If I get rid of the other side, your Original will be back." I think it'd be good for you if you didn't stop me."

He released her and she slid the ground gasping for breath, as she looked up he was already gone. Part of Beth wanted to stop him, he'd leash all hell on earth, which is exactly what Kol said he'd do, but another part of her wanted him to succeed. If there was no other side, than Kol would be back. He'd be right here with her. She felt conflicted and tired. She took a deep breath, laying back against the door. She definitely wouldn't be sleeping for the rest of the day. She really wished that Kol was here right now.

xxxxx

After another long sleepless night, Beth got a call from Caroline the next morning. It sounded important, but what was odd was that she wanted her to meet at Klaus's mansion. It must have been serious if her friend was willing to go there. She got worried so she headed straight over. "Care?" She heard someone else, she walked into the living room. She saw Klaus on the floor, covered in sweat with his shirt off. Even angry at him, her concern for his well being overshadowed that, mostly. "What happened to you?"

"I need more time! Stop hounding me!" He demanded, pain in his voice.

Beth got angry. "I'm hounding you? I'm only hear because Caroline said that I needed to be here. I'll just leave then." She snapped getting ready to walk away, but Klaus sat up slightly.

"Elizabeth? Is that really you?" He asked, unsure. Beth's worry only grew seeing the pain he was in. He knew her better than anyone, but when Silas came in looking exactly like her, being sweet, it killed him to know that he could do that. That he could come to her like him, and she'd never know it. "Prove it to me."

She helped him stand up, reluctantly. "Only you and your family calls me Elizabeth or Lizze." She muttered, as she helped him get to his feet, making sure that he wouldn't fall. 'Now, what happened to you? You look...sick, Klaus." He looked reluctant to tell her anything. 'Listen, I have better things to do if you're just going to come here and make me worry for nothing."

"No, wait, please. It's not nothing. I do need you. Silas. He stabbed me with the While Oak Stake." He touched his back where he could feel the poison of the stake. He tried for hours to try and get it out, but without any success. "There's a-a piece stuck of it inside me. It's in my back, Elizabeth."

Beth froze at the name of the very old vampire. "Why would he attack you?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady. He was making good on his promise to hurt her family and that made her nervous.

"Well, I was in no position to ask questions. Suffice it to say, I'm hurt. So you can understand why I had Caroline call you." He told her, looking into her eyes. She scoffed. She knew that there must've been a reason she didn't want to meet at her house. Klaus could see her leniency. "Help me, Elizabeth."

She hesitated before walking closer to him, like he knew she would. "What do you want me to do?" She asked him hesitantly.

He laughed, weakly. His voice cracking from the pain. Beth winced slightly, knowing it must have hurt him back. Her own neck still hurt from where Silas choked her. "Well, it's quite simple, really. I need you to cut the stake out of me." She followed his gaze to a pair of pliers covered in blood, obviously already been used. She swallowed back her fear as she picked them up to start helping him.

Klaus leaned against the piano, as she slowly made her way towards him. He gripped the edge of the piano as she started digging into his back for them. "Mind being a little gentle, love?" He asked gritting his teeth as the pain just worsened.

She slowed down her movements, but didn't stop. "I'm trying to look for this thing. You don't want me to do it, than go and find Hayley to help you or something." She mumbled angrily, before digging in deeper to find the piece of White Oak, her anger slowly rekindling.

"Hayley's too rough to help, I know that much" He mumbled and immediately regretted it as she pushed the pliers in harder and then yanked him out as he yelled in pain.

"My bad, thought that was it, just a lung." She said with fake sympathy. She didn't notice that she was slowly making the sky darkened as her anger just grew. The darker magic she was trying was harder to get under control, no matter how strong it could make her. She started feeling weak and tried to get it under control. Klaus was in too much pain to fully concentrate on the weather. "I don't see anything in there, Klaus."

"Then keep looking." He growled out. She scoffed digging deeper into his back. She finally pushed it too hard and he yelled out in pain, hitting the piano repeatedly, as she jumped in surprise.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled frustrated. "I need a minute." She dropped the pliers and went to wash the blood off her hands. "Klaus, there's nothing there. Or it's just leftover pain. I can't see anything in there," She told him truthfully.

"I can feel the splinters are moving towards my heart. Help me!" He demanded. Klaus had gone through pain and torture, but that was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Silas.

"There's nothing there" She snapped back. "If there was I would've seen it. I can go digging again, but I can't see anything. If you don't believe me, than go see Hayley about it, she seems to be able to help you with everything else!" She got up to walk away.

Klaus zipped up to block her. She halted to a stop almost tripping over her own shoes. "Don't! You have no right to be angry, you made it crystal clear about how you felt about me! Why the bloody hell would you care about what happened?" He wasn't the bad guy, they weren't together. He knew that it would always be Kol for her, she didn't have a right to yell at him, especially while he was like this.

She couldn't keep it in. The anger and pain was starting to resurface. "Because I liked you!" She snapped back. "I cared about you! I thought you cared about me! But once again your needs come first! Yo u didn't even care enough about the painting to stop from breaking it! It meant the world to me, and you just destroyed it because you were the sleeping with her and forgot about me!" She took a deep breath as she waited for Klaus to say something, but he was still as angry as her. "Just forget it!"

He saw her walking away. He wouldn't let Elizabeth go, not when they were fighting and not when he had lost everyone else. "Don't you turn your back on me!"

"I should've turned my back on you ages ago, but like an idiot, I haven't!" She yelled back, as she realized what she said. He was stunned for a minute before shaking his head.

He didn't feel it anymore. All the pain just seemed to leave him. "It's gone. The -The pain is gone." He reached around to his back. She looked to see the wound still there but slowly healing itself. "The pain is gone. It was...it was never there. He got in my head. Silas...got inside my head." She let out a breath of relief. He was in no real danger. He was still sweating and warm, but he was going to be okay. He surprised her by taking her hand in his. "You took my mind off it. You brought me back, Elizabeth."

She sighed moving back slightly running her hand through her hair. "I-if Silas can make you, of all people, believe that you're going to die, what will he do to the rest of us?" She asked softly.

Klaus could see the fear spread across her face. "I won't let him touch you." He told her honestly. "I promise you that." He hesitantly took a step forward towards her. She tried and failed to give him a weak smile. Silas already threatened her once, she knew that if he needed her, he would come again. Silas could kill her.

xxxxx

Beth walked back into the room after finishing cleaning up all the blood that was around the house, just as Klaus was hanging up the phone, a smile on his face,. He was happy that his big brother was finally coming home. She walked past him, meaning to leave the house. "All your bleach is gone, but everything's clean." She told him, he grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Hey." He spun her around to face him. She was close to him. "Thank you, Elizabeth, for helping. I'm sorry. I had no right to say those things that I said to you. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me and come back?" He asked her hopefully. He needed her here.

Beth hesitated. "I don't know, Klaus. You have a handle on things here and I don't want to intrude on your home any longer." She said as she made to leave, but he once again stepped in front of her.

"I refuse to lose you over a drunken one night stand, Elizabeth. This is your home too, you know that." He gently brushed her hair back as she suddenly became interested in the floor. "Please, come back, Elizabeth. I...I need you here." She still looked hesitant and with good reason. He tugged on her hand pulling her towards his gallery. "I have to show you something."

She sighed. "I don't want to see..." She trailed off seeing the painting, her painting. It wasn't the same canvas or frame, but he did it exactly how the other one was. She couldn't help a small smile seeing the artwork. "You...You did it."

He smiled at her as he came next to her. "I told you I would fix it. I'm sorry. You were wrong, I do care about you. And it kills me to have known I hurt you, Elizabeth. Come back home, please? I will help you with whatever you need. I will help you bring Kol back, we'll do it together, just stay here." He asked her.

She turned to face him before nodding. "Okay." He surprised her by hugging her and she let herself hug him back, smiling slightly, at how happy he was. "It's going to be okay. I promise." He kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer, promising himself that he'd never let her go again, not when he had a say in it.


	100. Prom Night

A/N: 1000 Reviews! Thank you all so much for reading. I'm so happy you guys like this story so far. Sadly, there's not much left of it, but I hope that you all like it the same! Thank you again so much!

Prom Night:

Beth sighed waking up to the sunlight streaming in through the open window. She closed her eyes, turning on her side. She recognized that she was in Klaus' room. She remembered having another nightmares last night and he carried her in here, after assuring her he burned the sheets after Hayley was over, but he was no longer there. She remembered vaguely him telling her that his siblings were coming back. She immediately got out of bed. She has missed Rebekah and Elijah. It felt like the house was too empty without Kol being there, she hoped that'd change soon, as long as neither of them found out about the spell she was trying to do. Walking downstairs she saw Rebekah and Elijah. Rebekah smiled and got up to hug her. "Hi. How are you feeling, Lizzie?" She asked her concerned.

Beth gave her a small smile and nodded. "Fine. I'm okay." She assured her. She was still a bit tense around Rebekah, she didn't like the fact that she was still hanging out with Elena, who killed her brother. She pulled away as Elijah walked over to her as well. She hugged him as well. She didn't realize how much she missed him. Even if Kol acted like Klaus, he looked like Elijah and it made her heart ache just thinking about that, but she tried to keep remembering that she would have him back soon. "I'm okay." She repeated to him.

"I'm glad for that." He smiled as he pulled away from her. "I'm glad that you are here, as well. We were just going to have a family meeting. Come." He led her over to the table that Klaus and Rebekah, now occupied. She was surprised that Elijah considered her family, especially with how protective he was with his siblings. She took a seat between Klaus and Elijah, both of whom she felt were overly concerned for her for some reason. "Rebekah." He nodded at his sister.

"Elijah, being a human means a fresh start. I can grow old and have a family and fill my days with meaning, knowing that each one matters." She told him honestly. If she could get Elijah to give her the cure, than she wouldn't have to be a vampire anymore, she could have a family.

Klaus just laughed, amused. "Well, that was poetic." Beth kicked his shin and he shrugged. Elijah glanced at them.

"Well, if you can provide us with a more compelling reason for wanting the cure, Klaus, please." He wanted to hear all sides to this. He wasn't going to just hand it over because one of his siblings were behaving better than the other. They had to have a good reason.

Klaus stat forward to speak with his brother, hoping he'd see reason. "Silas can appear as anyone. He got inside my thoughts, convinced me I was dying. Elizabeth was there, she knew how bad it was. He will torment me until I give him the cure." He sighed.

Elijah seemed to be considering this before Rebekah butt in her thoughts. "And in doing so he will break down the wall to the Other Side." She told reminded them.

"So it doesn't tap him there when he dis. He wants to reunite with this lost soul mate." He turned to Elijah. "You off all lovesick fools should applaud his devotion." He grinned at him mockingly, especially after hearing that he and Katarina were still in touch and wanted to be together.

"He will open the floodgates for every supernatural being that has ever died." Rebekah yelled at him. That meant that anyone who's ever had an enemies would be coming after them. A lot of people would be dead if this happened.

"Including our dear brothers Kol and Finn." He sat back, deliberately looking at Elizabeth, knowing she would take his side. "We'll have him back. We'll have out family back."

Rebekah scoffed. "Please, you hated Kol and you kept Finn in a box for most of his life."

Klaus grit his teeth before turning to the eldest brother there. "Elijah, please." He asked.

Elizabeth looked up at Elijah. "We could have Kol back." She told him. Elijah felt sympathy for her, but knew that Kol wouldn't want her to be in danger just to bring him back.

"And the entire world will be at stake, Elizabeth. " He told her gently. She looked down, knowing that he would say that, but she didn't care. Either way she was going to get him back. Elijah turned back to his brother. "Now, your personal discomfort might not be sufficient enough reason for putting the world in jeopardy, Klaus. I think our sister deserves a shot at happiness." He told him.

Rebekah smiled in surprise and Klaus' dropped. "Tell me you're joking. Tell me you're not fating me to an eternity of torture." He asked him seriously, but Elijah did not waver and held his composure.

"I made my decision."

Klaus went rigid and stood up to swiftly come behind Rebekah and leaned down to speak in her ear. "When you're sick and dying and you beg me for my blood, I will laugh in your face and compel you to forget me." He snapped before walking out the room. Beth sighed before getting up to follow him, hoping he'd calm down.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think?" She asked him.

Klaus was pacing angrily in his gallery. "This is bloody ridiculous! My sister has finally lost her mind." He said through his teeth. Beth closed the door and took a seat on the couch. "Because being human is so much more important than family. I wonder what she'd think about that if she had a dagger in her heart."

Beth sighed. "Don't do that. She's your sister and truth be told? Elijah would stop you." She told him honestly, as he slowly started to cool down. "I understand. I want Kol back too, but the risks are high, Klaus. Very high. So many people will be coming back. And they'll be out for blood. We'll find a way to get Silas to back off." She assured him.

He turned to her. "And what if he comes after you?" He took a step forwards. "He wants a witch, he'll use anyone who can do the spell. I'm not risking him taking you, Elizabeth." He could torment him all he wanted, but he wouldn't let that happen to her.

"I'll be fine." She smiled weakly. "Seriously. Don't worry, we'll figure this out."

He nodded brushing her hair back behind her ear. "Just promise me that you'll be careful. You won't go out alone and you won't do anything reckless okay?" He asked her seriously, tugging on her arm so she'd look up at him. He knew he not only owed Kol to keep her safe, but he couldn't live with himself if she got hurt.

"I won't." She smiled as she kissed his cheek. "I'll be in the other room. Try not to dagger anyone, Klaus." He chuckled watching her leave the room and shook her head at her before going into his room.

Beth walked out of the room smiling before she bumped into Elijah. "Oh, I'm sorry Elijah." She apologized and he smiled down at her. He was happy to see that she was getting better, based on what Klaus had told him, she was much worst. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's quite alright. I was actually wondering if we could have a little chat? It's important." He told her seriously. She nodded worried as she followed him outside onto the grounds. They went around the backyard, walking until he brought her to a stop. He glanced at the back of the house, before turning to her, putting his hand in his pocket.

"What's going on?" She asked him worried.

He sighed. "I found a book in the other room. It was on the floor in front of your bag. It was a grimoire, but it was very dark magic, Elizabeth." He told her seriously. She looked down, not meeting his eyes. He sighed. That just confirmed his suspicions. "I'm assuming that Niklaus has no idea of the type of magic you are using."

"I can handle this.' She sighed. 'I have to do this, Elijah. This is the only way that I can get Kol back and I'm not stopping."

Elijah sighed. "I'm not asking you too, but this is dangerous magic, Elizabeth. Last time you were nearly killed because of the magic that you were unintentionally using. Kol, he would not want this for you." She winced at that. They both knew it was low to use Kol against her.

"We don't, actually, because he's dead. And I'm not stopping until I change that. I'm not asking you to accept it, or agree with it, just understand. I need to do this. Knowing that I could bring him back...it's the only thing really keeping me going right now." She sighed running a hand through her hair.

Elijah shook his head with a small smile. She always was so stubborn and he knew that nothing he could say would change her mind. The best thing he could do was watch her, for Kol. "I do not agree with it. You need to be careful. And promise that if you won't tell Klaus, you'll come to me if something happens?" He asked her seriously.

"I will. I promise." She quickly walked off before Elijah could stop her. He sighed watching her leave, hoping that he wasn't making another mistake.

xxxxx

Beth sat in the living room, reading through the grimoire, making sure she knew what to do. She was angry at the fact that this spell would take time to fully prepare and she might need a full moon for power. She didn't know how to bring this up to Klaus without making him mad. Day, her cat jumped up on the couch besides her and she started to pet him. She smiled. She was glad that Klaus had brought him over and took care of him or else the poor thing would've starved. The door opened and she looked as Caroline walked in obviously frustrated with Klaus trailing behind her looking annoyed. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, she was insistent on speaking to you and I didn't think you'd like if I snapped her neck."

Caroline rolled her eyes and Beth bit back a smile. "No, I wouldn't. It's fine. What's the matter, Care? You look...tense." Which was a nice way to put it seeing as she looked like she was about to explode from anger and frustration.

"I'm so glad you're here. I have a real crisis on my hands, Beth. Elena stole my prom dress!" She exclaimed. Beth nodded, appearing to look sympathetic, while Klaus just laughed. The baby vampire threw him a look before turning back to her friend. "I went to pick it up and the tailor said that somebody else already did and when I asked who, she said she couldn't remember." Caroline looked at Klaus' and Beth's blank faces. "Hello? The vervain is out of the town water supply! She was compelled!" Klaus started laughing. "It is not funny!" She told him gritting her teeth.

"Stop, Klaus." Beth smiled as she stood up. "I'm sorry. You're sure she took it from there?"

She nodded. "She and Bonnie were the only ones who knew." She was grateful to have a friend like Beth. She wouldn't make her choose between friends even if she hated them. "And I don't have a back up."

Beth shrugged."We could always kill her and pry the dress off her cold dead body." She suggested darkly. Klaus grinned, slightly surprised, but Caroline looked shocked.

"Well, I wouldn't want blood on the dress." She teased her and she smiled. "I was actually hoping that you might have a dress for me? Something that's like Princess-Grace-Of-Monaco-hot?" She asked hopefully, before glancing over at Klaus.

Beth laughed. "Alright, come on. I think I have something." She told her friend as she walked up the stairs and she followed her. She went into the back room where she remembered a dress that Rebekah had showed her. She smiled going through them. "It's in here somewhere, it reminded me of you. Just give me a minute."

Caroline smiled. "Don't worry about it. You're a life saver. So, are you coming to Prom, right?" She asked her, as she went through her clothes. Beth sighed. She really didn't even consider going to Prom, she's barely even passing school since she can't stand to see Elena. Caroline looked over at her friend. "Come on, Beth. This is our last year at high school! It's supposed to be about making good memories even with the crappy ones."

Beth rolled her eyes pulling the cream colored dress on. "Try this on. And I have enough memories, none of them really good. Besides I don't even have a date." She mumbled as she sat down. Prom did cross her mind when Kol was alive and he promised to take her, but after he was gone, all those thoughts went out the window.

Caroline felt bad for her friend, hoping she could make it better she turned to her. "Now, look. You can't spend all your time here. You have to get out. So, you're going to go put on a beautiful dress, Klaus is going to escort both of us hot girls to the prom. Now, hurry up and no, I'm not taking not for an answer." She declined, knowing what she was going to say and smile before walking out of the room.

xxxxx

Beth hesitated before getting out of Klaus' car, as he offered her his hand. She managed to find a dress that would work for the prom, with help from Caroline who was all too excited to help her. "Thank you. You're sure that this is okay? Caroline has a knack of getting too short dresses." She smiled weakly.

Klaus looked at her amazed. "You look absolutely beautiful, Elizabeth." He told her honestly. She always looked amazing to him, but she was actually showing signs of happiness without looking guilty. She took his arm that he offered her and they walked down the yearbook pictures that were playing on the slide shows, before stopping in front of one. It had her and Alaric in the class room, smiling. Her heart clenched as she saw another one with her and Kol, at the grill. Klaus could see how this was affecting her and gently pulled her forwards. "Come along, love."

She gave him a smile of thanks. She knew Caroline would kill her if she didn't at least try and have a good time and she promised she would. She actually appreciated the gesture. "Shall we have a dance?" Klaus asked her grinning and she actually laughed at him.

"Yes, we shall. To be honest, I never thought I'd see you at prom." She smiled as she put her hand on his shoulder and he put his on her waist. He chuckled at her. She was surprised at how comforting it was to be dancing with him in his arms. 'Thank you, Klaus." He looked up at her. "For coming with me. I didn't really see myself here."

Klaus smiled at her. "I didn't want you to regret missing out on this, sweetheart. You deserve to be happy tonight." He told her pulling her slightly closer to him. She didn't fight him as she leaned her head on his chest. She felt happy for once. She wasn't guilty or depressed, for now she was just an 18 year old girl at her prom and she wanted to enjoy this moment.

It was confusing though, how it felt good to be in his arms. She and Klaus were just friends, nothing more. That's what they agreed on right? Then why did it feel good. It wasn't as good as when she was with Kol, but she still felt she could be happy, but being happy without Kol made her feel guilty."Mind if I cut in?" She looked up and saw Damon.

Klaus grit his teeth at him. He wasn't going to let him start upsetting her just because he felt guilty. This was her night. "Yes, we do actually. "It'd be in your best interest and safety if you kept away from her the rest of the night." Klaus threatened him seriously.

Beth sighed touching his arm. "It's fine, Klaus. One dance won't kill me. I promise." She assured him. He hesitated before nodding and pulling away so that Damon could dance with her. He trusted her judgment and backed away so she could have the dance without prying eyes, though he'd be keeping his ears open. "Didn't expect you to come around here. Shouldn't you be babysitting your girlfriend?"

He sighed. "She can wait, I wanted to see you. How are you doing?" He asked her seriously. She was surprised to hear the amount of concern in his voice. He rolled his eyes at her expression as they continued to dance."Yeah, I have a small list of people I care about. Is it hard to believe you're one of them?"

"Yes." She told him honestly. She wasn't going to sugar coat it for him. She knew exactly how he was when it came to the Mikaelson's, regardless of what they've done to help keep her safe. "You hated Kol, there's no reason for you to be sad that he's gone." She bit her lip looking down.

Damon brushing a stray hair back. "I'm not, I'm sorry that you're in pain and I meant what I said. I was a dick of a friend, and I know you can't forgive me, but I'm still here. Anytime you need me, you can just call." He told her honestly. "And I expect for the hybrid king to be taking care of you."

Beth smiled weakly. "He will. He always looks after me." Damon gave her a honest smile.

"Good, he better." She couldn't help, but smile slightly at him and he smiled back, hoping that this was a sign that she didn't hate him too much. He knew he would deserve it and worst if she did but he hoped that she didn't. Before he could say anything Klaus was on his way back. "Gotta go before he starts decapitating all of the senior class." He joked and Beth gave him an amused smile. "You look great, by the way, El."

He left before she could thank him and Klaus took his place. "It seems like the Salvatore brother was telling the truth in at least one aspect of the conversation." He told her. She looked at him puzzled. 'You do look absolutely stunning." He twirled her around making her laugh before pulling her back into his arms. He smiled watching her as she truly smiled for the first time in what it seemed like years.

xxxxx

"I honestly didn't think it'd be that fun, but I was wrong. That was...so cool." She laughed happily as Klaus helped her into the house. She honestly felt better than she had in a while, part of that reason may be because she was pretty sure someone spiked the punch, but nevertheless, she felt less like crying and more like laughing at the minute and she would take it. "Thank you."

Klaus chuckled as her. She was slightly tipsy, but luckily would still remember the night and she deserved that before she propelled herself back into the world of dark magic. Day walked over to them, trying to get their attention, but she was too tired to pay him any. "You're more than welcome, love. I'm just happy that you had fun." He told her honestly. He only left her alone with Caroline for a moment while he had his discussion with his sister, which he smiled at knowing his Silas problem was solved, other than that he was happy that everything went well for Elizabeth.

"You didn't need to take me you know, but I had an amazing time all the same." She smiled at him thanks, and he felt the butterflies in his chest again. He smiled back at her. She turned to leave to go up to her room, when she felt a familiar hand on hers.

Klaus spun her around and cupped her face to make her look at him. She was surprised to how close they were. "I needed to do that, because I'm in love with you." He admitted, looking into her eyes. She was speechless, and he continued. He leaned in slightly as though he'd kiss her, but he stopped in front of her lips. "I've been in love with you for years, Elizabeth. You make me smile, I want to be here for you and I want you to be with me, but I'm not an idiot. I screwed up and I was too late. I don't deserve you, I never have. I know you'll never want me like Kol, but don't deny you don't feel something. I will always be there for you, always, because more than that you're the closest thing I have as a friend and if that's all I have you for, than I'll take it." He finished his speech by kissing her forehead and leaving her there in shock. He walked into his own bedroom as she tried to let his words soak in.


	101. Life on the Town

Life on the Town:

"So, let me get this straight," Beth said confused, but still happy. Klaus grinned at her as they walked down the streets of New Orleans. After hearing from Klaus that morning that there was a witch that was plotting against him, he decided to make the most of the trip and bring her along, not wanting to leave her there alone, even if Elijah was there. There was a unspoken agreement not to talk about the confession from the night before, at least until they figured out who wanted to hurt Klaus. "We're going to go see a bunch of fake witches to pick out the real ones?"

Klaus chuckled, pulling her along so as not to get lost in the crowd. "That's the plan, love. The other 'witches' are just for the tourists, you know, the ones that aren't exactly aware of the supernatural." He smirked and she laughed. This place was basically a supernatural hot bed. He was happy to be able to show her it.

"I just can't believe we're really here. Kol once told me about this place, that you guys settled here for a few years. It's so cool." She smiled looking around. Klaus smiled looking at her, happy that she seemed to be enjoying herself as much as he was. He was happy to get her out of Mystic Falls, she seemed better here. He could finally show her something other than that small town. She deserved better.

"Come along, love." He grinned guiding over to where the witches were setting up to tell fortunes. He walked over to a woman's table, who immediately started packing up when she saw him. He chuckled as he took a seat and Beth took one next to him. "Good afternoon. Time for one more?" He asked.

"I have nothing to say to you." She told him coldly. It was obvious she knew who he was. That was clear, but Beth didn't understand why they were so worried. Witches did have a reason to fear Klaus, but she looked experienced and good easily put him down and run.

Klaus chuckled, amused. "Oh, now that's not very amiable, is it? You don't even know me." He reminded her. The woman scoffed at that. Any witch could spot him from a mile away.

"I know what you are. Half vampire, half beast. You're the hybrid."

He smiled at that. He enjoyed when people knew him and they quaked in fear. "I'm the Original hybrid, actually," He corrected her and Beth rolled her eyes. "But that's a long story for another time. I'm looking for someone, a witch. Perhaps you might be able to help me find her. Jane-Anne Deveraux."

The woman visibly reacted to that name. "Sorry, I don't know." She claimed.

Klaus leaned in a little with a small smile on his face. "Well, now that's a fib isn't it?" He took the woman's hand in his own, still smiling. "Now, you see, I know that you're a true witch amongst this sea of poseurs , so enough with the fabrications. I've quite a temper." He chuckled, threateningly.

She pulled her hand back quickly. "Witches don't talk out of school in the Quarter. The vampire won't allow it. Those are the rules. I don't break Marcel's rules." She told him. Beth saw Klaus' face visibly darken at the name.

She looked at them curiously. "Who's Marcel?"

"Marcel's rules?" Klaus asked her. He chuckled. "Where do you suppose I find Marcel?"

xxxxx

Klaus and Beth soon made their way to a bar, where she immediately saw a man on stage. He was tall, handsome, looked to be about in his twenties, but she could tell right off that he was a vampire, probably a powerful one if this was Marcel. "He likes to make an impression doesn't he?" She muttered over to Klaus who was looking at him. He seemed really tense. He kept her close, and away from anyone else. He didn't trust anyone here.

He got off the stage and went over to his friends to take a drink, however he could sense Klaus there and turned to face him and Elizabeth. "Klaus." He greeted him. The hybrid took a step forwards towards him.

"Marcel."

He took a step forwards, as well. "Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa." Beth could visibly see that bringing up Mikael made Klaus tense.

"Has it been that long?" He asked.

"The ray I recall it, he ran you out of town. Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake." He reminded him. Obviously Mikael didn't exactly like town. She knew that he would've done anything to kill Klaus.

Klaus chuckled. "And yet how fortunate you managed to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust." He informed him, but it sounded more aggressive than just telling him,. Apparently, his friends thought so too because they all stood up, and it appeared to be more than the ones who were with him because others in the restaurant stood up.

Marcel took another step forwards towards him, giving the guys okay to stay calm. "Well, if I'd known you were coming back in town, if I had a heads-up..."

"What, Marcel?" He asked him, getting combative. They were head to head now. Obviously, showing that they were both the alpha male. Beth wanted to roll her eyes at the testosterone between them, actually, but knew that Klaus knew what he was doing. "What would you have done?" He asked him.

They both just stared at each other, before Marcel answered him. "I would've thrown you a damn parade." Finally he broke out into a grin and laughed with Klaus as they hugged, obviously having known each other. He pulled back grabbing the side of Klaus' neck. "Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor, my savior, my sire." He chuckled pulling him alone. "Let's get you a drink and your girl too. Any friend of yours is friend of mine." He winked over at her as she followed.

She rolled her eyes, but Klaus just pulled her along. He made sure she was by his side a few minutes later when they were sitting with Marcel in a private back room. Marcel was his greatest protege but that's why he was worried. "It is good to see you." The handsome young vampire said to him, as he poured them all a drink. He glanced over at Elizabeth with a grin. "Especially when you bring such beautiful woman."

Beth rolled her eyes at him as Klaus laughed. "Don't try it, Marcel, Elizabeth is immune to such impish charms."

She smiled at him and took her drink. "That's right." She agreed. Klaus glanced at the drink then at her and she threw the drink back swallowing it down, as it burned her throat but she resisted the urge to cough. Marcel laughed and clapped his hands.

"A girl who can hold her liquor, you're okay in my book."

Klaus grinned at her. "I have missed home as well, although please tell me that the current state of Bourbon Street is not your doing." He told him with a teasing frown.

He chuckled. "Something's go to draw in the out of towners, otherwise we'd all go hungry." He winked at Elizabeth, making Klaus wrap an arm around her. She tried not to look surprised because even she knew that Klaus was a bit tense about her being around Marcel.

Klaus glanced at his friends that were around the door, obviously for protection. Klaus was curious as he turned back around to Marcel. "I see that your friends are day walkers." He noticed by their rings on their fingers that are similar to the ones he and his family had.

"Yeah yeah, I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few buddies. Just the inner circle though, you know the family." He smiled as he took another shot.

Klaus chuckled and leaned in a little. "Tell me. How did you find a witch willing to make daylight rings?" He asked him. There weren't a lot of witches that helped random vampires. They were either threatened or bribed and that only worked on a very small percent of them. He knew that from experience.

"I got the witches around here wrapped around my finger."

Klaus grinned. He didn't exactly want to reveal that Elizabeth was a witch, even to his protege. "Is that so? I'm looking for a witch by the name of Jane-Anne Deverauz. Has some business with me."

He glanced at one his friends. "You're looking for Jane-Anne? You guys probably ought to come with me." He stood up and laughed looking at his friends. "Ha-Ha, showtime!" They all left the room to head outside and Marcel's friends followed him. They were inside so long that Beth didn't realize that it was already dark.

Marcel smiled as they went outside and started walking. "Oh, how's your family?" He asked turning to his own mentor. Klaus scoffed, he could've laughed at that. He barely had a family left, most of them left and he only had Elizabeth that stood by him.

"Those who live hate me more than ever."

Marcel shrugged it off. "Ah forget them. If your blood relations let you down, you make your own, right? You taught me that." He tapped his chest before gesturing to the city. "What's mine is yours, as always, you can even share with your girl. Even my nightwalkers, the riff-raff." He chuckled as he looked at vampires jumping from the rooftops.

"Aren't they afraid of being seen?" She asked Marcel, who glanced at her grinning.

"Yes, they're hardly subtle, are they?" He asked him. Klaus looked at Beth, worried. Part of him wanted to send her back to the hotel, until he talked to the witch, but seeing how the vampires seemed to roam the city freely he wanted her close by. He wasn't sure how Marcel would react to Elizabeth having magic.

"It's the Quarter, ain't no such thing as subtle, baby." He winked at her. Beth felt slightly caged as all the vampires flocked around Marcel, but she felt safer with Klaus by her side. Klaus and Beth followed as Marcel whistled getting his guys to follow him. Everyone started cheering as they came to a stop. Beth froze seeing a vampire bring the witch, Jane-Anne forward to them.

"Jane-Anne Deveraux!" He announced her name grinning. "Give it up for Jane Anne! Come on, let's hear it!: He told the crowd as they continued to cheer. "Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth, and enforced, by me. How do you plead?" He quickly turned to Klaus. "Was that convincing? I studied law back in the 50's. Hold that thought. Seriously, J, tick tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?"

"I didn't do anything." She insisted, being stubborn. Beth gave her credit, she wasn't going to beg for mercy. Most witches were too stubborn and too proud to ever do that, especially to a vampire. Klaus saw how uncomfortable she was, and felt like something bad was going to happen.

Marcel obviously didn't believe her. 'That's a lie. You know it, I know it and you hate that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught. So, why don't we just cut to the chase, huh? You tell me what magic you're brewing. I mean, tell me. I'll grant you leniency. Hey, I am, after all, a merciful man." He chuckled as the crowed muttered. Jane-Anne scoffed, disgusted at him.

Klaus knew his protege and knew he wasn't going to like her answer. "Elizabeth, go." He whispered inside the young witch's ear. She looked up confused. He tried to pull her away from the crowd, but it was packed. "Just get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you." She said just as quietly so only he could hear. She wasn't going to take off, even if he was just trying to protect her.

"Rot in hell, monster." Jane-Anne spat at him

Marcel smiled, dangerously. 'I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance..." He walked away, but than swung the branch he had been holding so fast that it sliced open her neck and she gagged as the blood spilled out. Beth gasped and Klaus kept her close, trying to give her some comfort. "Or not." She fell to the floor dead as the crowd cheered. Beth felt disgusted seeing them do that. Every inch of her ached as seeing a fallen witch.

"Hey, it's okay. Go wait for me by the car." Klaus murmured in her ears, handing her the keys. "It's alright, sweetheart. I'll be right there, okay? Just don't move." He knew that Marcel wouldn't dare send anyone after her, to try and hurt her. She nodded and they split up, as she numbly before walking away to the car, trying to keep down her lunch.


	102. A Surprise of Life

A Surprise of Life:

Klaus walked up and saw Elizabeth leaning against the car, breathing deeply. "That's what they do to witches, Klaus. That's what he does! He can't just do that!" She argued, outraged and upset. He rubbed her arm up and down trying to soothe her. She loved the whole town so far, and the only bad thing she hated was the fact that she was a witch, in a town where magic wasn't allowed. "He's barbaric."

Klaus took her hand. "Hey, it's alright. I won't let him lay a finger on you, I'd kill him before that." He told her seriously, making her smile slightly. It won't always be like this. And I can't help now, but I will soon, for now let's just go see Jane-Anne's sister. She's another witch that may be able to help. It's going to be alright, Elizabeth. I won't let anything happen to you." He promised.

She took a deep breath before nodding. "Yeah, okay. Thank you." She told him as he squeezed her hand for comfort, as he led her down the street. She slowly began to calm down, not feeling as nervous as before. She knew that she could take Marcel if she needed to, but she hated what he was doing to all the witches here. They finally made it to this restaurant place, that looked like a bar. She immediately felt a witch's presence, though her energy was weak.

Klaus pulled her over to where Sophie was crying trying to hold it together. Beth felt horrible. She didn't know how she would deal with this if she was in her position. She turned around startled to see them before recognizing the hybrid. "You're Klaus."

He nodded. "I am. And you're upset." He noticed looking at her tear stained cheeks. Sophie, isn't it? I assume this is because of what I just witnessed with your sister on the corner of Royal and St. Ann?" He asked though he already knew the answer.

"Did you enjoy the show?" She asked glancing at them.

"It was a little melodramatic for my tastes." He told her honestly. He respected witches, they had power, he knew that . He couldn't believe what Marcel had done to them and this town."What did your sister want with me Why did Marcel kill her?"

Sophie knew, Beth could tell. She wanted to tell them but some men arrived at the bar by that time. "I see you brought frineds." She noticed that they were Marcel's guys. Klaus looked back at them obviously irritated.

"They're not with me."

Sophie scoffed. "They're with Marcel. That's all that matters. I know you built this town, but this is his town now. He killed my sister because she broke the rules. So I talk to you in front of them? I'm next." She turned and left him. He grit his teeth in frustration.

"I'll go talk to her, just deal with them." Beth assured.

He look reluctant to let her go, but he nodded as she went after the older witch. "Be careful, Elizabeth." He called out as she went out the back of the restaurant. He sighed as he turned to go back to the bar, where his tail was now at the bar.

Beth sneaked into the back, where she saw Sophie leave out. She followed her to the alley where she had sent up a sister, where candles were lit. It was obviously in honor of her sister. Beth slowly walked down, knowing she heard her follow. "I'm sorry about your sister." She told her sincerely. She experienced more than enough loss in her life that she knew how it feels.

She hesitated before nodding. "Thank you. Being a witch, you must know how you'd realize how it hurts us more than anyone." She looked at her surprised and she gave Elizabeth a small smile. "Yes, I can tell. You always can."

She smiled back. "Klaus isn't trying to hurt you. I know him, he just wanted to know what your sister wanted him for." She assured her. Klaus wouldn't lie to her. She knew that much. Beth suddenly, had a bad feeling sitting in the pit of her stomach.

Sophie noticed it. "What's the matter?"

Beth looked around, everything seemed to be cold. "I don't know it's...we should get inside." She told her. Suddenly, the door that they both came out of swung shut, making them both jump, startled. She looked around her, but Sophie remained still as they both saw a figure and turned around.

Sophie turned around again and jumped, annoyed. "The doors work, you know." Beth turned and saw one of the vampires that Klaus was talking to inside, that was following them.

"You're doing magic?" Another guy asked them.

"I'm praying to my dead sister." She snapped. "Go ahead, pay your respects."

"Come on, Sophie, let's go." Beth told her. She knew that Klaus warned her not to use magic, but she had a bad feeling about these guys. She didn't trust them not to start anything. She turned and moved to pull Elizabeth out of there. She didn't want to bring her into this, but the other guy was blocking them.

"You two aren't going anywhere. The hybrid was looking for Jane-Anne, Marcel wants to know why."

Sophie wouldn't waver, she stood her ground. "Oh, that sounds like witch business. I'd say ask her yourself, but I guess you can't, seeing as Marcel killed her." She told him firmly. She turned her back as one of the guys moved to attack her. Beth blasted him into the other wall, but the guy behind them disappeared. Sophie looked at Elizabeth confused. "Did you?" She asked quietly but she shook her head.

Suddenly, they both looked up and turned hearing something fall to the ground. Beth took a small step forward to see a heart, freshly ripped out of the vampire. Neither of them had time to do anything when the second vampire was thrown up against the brick building, where he was held by a stake from his chest.

Beth was surprised to see that it was Elijah that saved them and ran to hug him. He sighed, hugging her back. "You're unharmed?" He asked her worriedly. She nodded. He smiled at her before letting her go. He looked over at Sophie who looked visibly shaken up and nervous. "I'm Elijah, you've heard of me?"

"Y-yes." She said in a shaky voice.

He nodded before looking at Elizabeth. "Why don't you go find Niklaus, while I talk to her about what her family wants with him. Don't worry, no harm will come to her." He assured her seeing the look of worry on her face. She smiled at him before leaving, knowing that he was more reasonable than Klaus and wouldn't immediately resort to killing her if he didn't like what she said.

As soon as she left, Klaus was texting her where he was. He told her not to come to Marcel's house, on account of how many vampires were around, but she knew she couldn't just leave him there alone, no matter how capable he was of dealing with him. She hurried to the address of a huge house, that obviously belonged to Marcel. He wasn't kidding when he said that the vampires did whatever they wanted. She saw some zipping around, drinking from people. It was odd to be somewhere, where supernatural was the norm, rather than Mystic Falls where it was all supposed to be hidden. She looked around for Klaus, but couldn't find him anywhere. "What are you doing here?" She spun around meeting Klaus, worried and concerned. "Didn't I say not to come?"

She sighed as he pulled her out of the house. "Sorry, but Elijah wanted me to come and find you." She told him.

He grit his teeth. Elijah should've known better than to send her right into the lion's den. "Dear brother has come already. We're supposed to meet him outside a cemetery. Apparently, the witches have decided to fess up to why they required me here." He brought them to the entry of the Lafayette Cemetery. Elijah was waiting for them there. "What are we doing here?" He asked his older brother.

"You want to know what the witches have in store for you? Follow me." He told him, as he brought them to one of the huge mausoleums.

Klaus smiled as he walked in to see Sophie. "Sophie Deverauz. What is this?" He asked her.

Elijah walked over to the side. "He's all yours. Proceed."

Beth was surprised at how Sophie didn't seem scared, at all of Klaus. She admired that about the witch. "You know you're famous in this town. Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat, until you made him what he is and now? He's out of control. He does what he wants, he kills who he wants." She said looking away for a minute, obviously thinking about her sister. "I'm going to stop him, and you're going to help me."

Klaus looked amused. Yes, he had respect for witches, but they should know better than to think he'd randomly help them. "This is why you brought us here?" He asked his brother with a mocking tone. Elijah sighed and shook his head.

"Hear her out."

"I don't need to hear her out. I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time. Elijah, what madness is this?" He asked him. He should know better than anyone how he is and that he wouldn't try to bargain with them.

Suddenly, a few more witches entered with Hayley with them. "Klaus, you need to listen to them."

Klaus looked confused at first but than laughed. "You're all out of your minds if you think some liquor-fueled, one night stand, no offense, means a thing a to me." He chuckled at them. All of this wasn't making any sense, Elijah seemed to be off his rocker as well. The only person who could even try to change his mind would be Elizabeth and she seemed just as confused as him.

Sophie sighed. "Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new. Some witches have specific gifts. Like, Elizabeth, she can sense when there's danger around." She nodded at the young witch and Klaus immediately straightened up at the sound of her name. "I have a special gift as well, of sensing when a girl is pregnant."

She looked over at Hayley and the whole room went quiet at that. Klaus smirk dropped completely looking at her. "What?" He said his voice barely above a whisper. He looked over at Elizabeth who couldn't even look at him, she was just as shocked.

"I know it's impossible." Hayley said quietly.

Klaus ignored her and turned to Elijah. "What are you saying?" Beth was frozen as she looked over at Elijah, as well. This couldn't be real, it was impossible.

"Niklaus, the girl is carrying your child."

Klaus was stunned before shaking his head. This couldn't be happening. He didn't want this, especially with her. He tried to catch Elizabeth's attention, but she refused to look his way, trying to process this herself."No. It's impossible. Vampire cannot procreate." He told her sternly. He'd know if it were true.

Sophie sighed. "But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werwolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind, and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes." She told him. Elizabeth couldn't stand to hear anymore and left the mausoleum, vaguely hearing her name being called out, but she ignored it and just kept walking until she was out of the cemetery. She took a deep breath as as she tried to get her thoughts together.

She didn't stop and just kept walking down the streets of the Quarter. She knew that she didn't have a right to be angry or upset, but she couldn't help it. She had to face it. She had feelings for Klaus, not comparable to her feelings for Kol, but enough to make it to know that he was having a baby with Hayley. She finally stopped, exhausted and realized she was in the park. She wiped her tears away as she sank onto the bench. She was there for a few minutes before a handkerchief was offered to her. "How'd you find me?' She asked as she took it.

Elijah took a seat next to her, calmly. "It wasn't that hard. You didn't go very far. And most people don't think straight when they're upset." He told her as she kept her gaze away from him. "It's okay to be upset."

"No it's not." She sighed. "It's not. He's not mine. He can be with whomever he wants to and have a kid with whoever he...wants." She said quietly looking away. Elijah gently took her hand in his. "I can't be upset when I love Kol, when Kol's the one I want back."

"But you have feelings for Niklaus." He finished for her. She didn't even try to contradict him. It was more than obvious at the moment. "That doesn't make you a horrible person, despite what you might think at the moment. You aren't a horrible person. I can tell you that as a fact and Kol wouldn't think so either."

"Kol would hate me."

"Kol loves you." He reminded her. "You can do no wrong in his eyes. You can't doubt that. He would do anything for you, as you would him with bringing him back. I understand that finding this out will be hard for all of us to understand, but it's just another obstacle we have to over come. I hope that Niklaus will come around soon and see that this child could mean redemption for him." He sighed.

She gave him a weak smile. "I hope it does bring some good for him."

He returned the small smile and stood up, offering her his arm. She sighed and took it. "On a lighter note, have you decided on if you want to go to a college. They have one down here that you might enjoy, depending on your major." He encouraged her. He knew that she would've been thinking of that before Kol's passing.

"Perhaps, I'll think about it. I'd have to actually finish high school first that is, but I just want to work on getting Kol back." She admitted. Elijah's concern grew. She had been acting slightly different. He knew that the magic she was using probably wasn't best, but anything he said would just fall on deaf ears. "It'd be nice to go, though."

He smiled at her. "I'm glad. You should probably head back to the hotel. I have to find Niklaus. Can you get back safely on your own?"

She nodded. 'Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry. Just stop Klaus from doing anything stupid I'm sure that he needs you to keep him grounded." He nodded as they parted and went their separate ways.

Beth walked through the streets of New Orleans, still as captivated as before at the talent and charm of the city. Even with the restrictions of the witches she did love the feel of the city. She looked around, not noticing a certain hybrid following her. "Don't leave, please." He said as he came up besides her. She stopped in her tracks. "Elizabeth, will you listen to me?"

She sighed walking again. "There's nothing to talk about."

"You're upset."

"I'm not upset. I don't have a reason to be upset. I'm fine." She told him firmly. He sighed as he followed her, not wanting to leave her alone for too long. He eventually grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "What?"

He sighed brushing her hair back. "If you're not upset, than give me the honor of letting me show you something? Please, love?" He asked her desperately. She hesitated before letting him take her over to where a band of musicians were playing on the street. Like he hoped, a small but noticeable smile shadowed her lips. Her eyes even trailed over to an artist quickly painting on the canvas. "What do you think he's trying to say?" He asked her quietly,

She was silent for a minute, as though she didn't hear him before she spoke up. "He...he seems dark and he feels alone. He doesn't have an control, he tries to be strong, fearless, but even he knows that he's afraid. He wants to feel safe, but he can't and he wants love, but won't let himself have it." She told him looking at the painting. She glanced over at Klaus who's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. No matter how angry, upset or hurt she was. Klaus was her friend, her best friend and she hated to see him upset. Automatically she took his hand in hers.

"Elizabeth," He started, wanting to say so many things, but he couldn't. He wanted to apologize, make her feel better. Ask for her not to be angry, anything, but he couldn't get it out.

"It's going to be okay." She told him honestly with a small smile. With those few words he felt some of his anger and pain just melt away. She kissed his cheek, and squeezed his hand. Both of them feeling a bit better as they continued to watch the artist at his work.


	103. I See Dead People

I See Dead People:

"All right, get up." Caroline ordered Beth as she stepped up to her bed. She groaned and sat up from her bed. "We are going out now." After speaking with Klaus and Elijah, she agreed that she would come back and finish high school. She had been with Rebekah in her house for nearly a week. After crash studying for her end of year exams, she was exhausted, but Caroline took exhaustion for isolation. "Come on, just come with me to the grill for a while."

She sighed as she sat up in her bed. "I don't want to. Caroline, I just spent the last three days on no sleep, on edge, and with a feeling to murder a certain baby vampire, so forgive me if I just want to sleep." She pulled the blanket back over her head, but the blonde quickly pulled it off and she groaned.

"No buts. You can spend an hour with your best friend." She nudged her as she pulled some clothes out of her closet and tossed them on the bed. She sighed and started to get dressed. "How do you think you did?"

"Hopefully, I passed." She sighed as she pulled on her shirt. "What's the point of going out anyways? There's nothing exciting that's happening right now, and I'd like to keep it that way." She nodded over to the window. It did look like it was getting windy, but that wasn't stopping the blonde.

"We'll be fine. And I know you haven't just been sleeping. Rebekah told me that you've been pouring over the witch book most of the nights." She called her out.

She sighed. "I have to be prepared for the full moon. It's tomorrow, Caroline. I have to make sure I get this right." She muttered as she stood up. She wasn't going to half do this. She wanted Kol back and she would do anything to get him back. Caroline knew that, but she wasn't the only one who knew that Beth was dabbling into the dark magic again. Hopefully, taking her away from it for a night would help.

"And you will. So let's just take one night off from all of this." She smiled hopeful as she pulled her friend out of the dark room to her car.

They finally made it to the grill. Beth saw Elena playing darts and had an incline to shove the sharp item into her chest. She shook off the thought as she drank the shot Caroline gave her. Rebekah took a seat next to her on her other side, as Matt served them. They were being extra nice to her, which made her want to explode. "Is it supposed to rain tonight?"

"Do I look like a meteorologist?" Rebekah asked Caroline with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

She scoffed rolling her eyes, before looking out towards where Elena was. "Well, someone needs to do something before she explodes." She nodded over to where she was angrily throwing darts at the wall.

"I say let her explode. The grill could use with a bit of color." Beth muttered and Rebekah chuckled, while Caroline manged to crack a smile. Her phone started to ring and Beth walked over to the other side to answer it. "Yeah, Damon?"

"_Good, you answered, where are you?"_ He asked her worried. He didn't want her to be alone when Silas was out there. She hadn't been oblivious to how he was trying to make it up to her, as always. She knew that he was sorry, and she could never really hate him, which she hated.

Before she could reply the lights and electricity turned off inside of the restaurant. "With Caroline and Rebekah at the grill. The electricity just went out over here. Where are you?"

He sighed. "I'm at the hospital with Stefan. Listen, we think that Bonnie's doing the spell now to lower the veil, which means a hell of a lot of vampires coming with revenge. So, you and Caroline need to meet us at the school." He told her, seriously. "Please, El."

She hesitated before nodding. She knew that with how many supernatural people that have died or been murdered, a lot of them would be back. "Alright, I'll see you there." She told him hanging up as she walked back out to where Caroline was.

xxxxx

Beth and Caroline both made it to the school, but sadly Elena tagged along. She was grateful she sat in the back or else she would've been tempted to stake her. Caroline left to go inside and look for Bonnie with Elena, while Beth waited outside for the Salvatore's. It didn't take her long to see them coming in. She was glad. It was windy and cold. They both stepped out of the car. "Where's Caroline and Elena?" Stefan shouted over the wind.

"She and Caroline are both looking for Bonnie inside." She shouted back.

Damon nodded. "Stefan will go look for her and Bonnie inside and we can check outside." They all nodded as Stefan split up from them and went into the school. Damon and Beth started walking around the school. "Are you okay?" He asked her as he pulled his jacket over her shoulders.

"Yeah, fine. I just want to get to Bonnie, and make sure the veil won't be down for good." She muttered. That wasn't necessarily true. She knew that with the veil down there was a possibility she could see Kol. She didn't know if he'd show himself, but she hoped he did. It'd make it easier to bring him back. After walking the whole school they went inside. "It freezing out there. Call Stefan tell him that Bonnie has to be inside."

He called his brother and she vaguely listened as they talk. Sadly, she noticed Elena walking up towards them. "If I remember correctly, there's an entrance in the basement...

"Off the boiler room." Beth added.

"You hear that?" He nodded and hung up the phone before he turned to Elena. "What are you doing here?"

"I know Katherine is with Bonnie. You have to take me with you." She told him seriously. Beth really wanted to kill her but walked a few feet away pacing to keep from doing that.

"What? No, you're going to stay here. We really need to stop Bonnie, and if you get all murderous and screw it up..." He told her keeping an eye on Elizabeth. He wasn't going to let her get snatched up because he wasn't paying any attention again.

"Is that really the reason?"

He scoffed at that. "As self-righteous as Stefan is, he has a point. Behind your rage, there is a tidal wave of feelings - _all_ of your guilt, _all_ your grief, every emotion you've ever put off, and killing Katherine's gonna let it all in. And if you can't handle it, then we're back to square one."

Elena shook her head. All she wanted to do was kill her so she could get all of this anger off her back. "And if I can? What if killing Katherine takes away all that grief and guilt? What if killing Katherine finally lets me feel all the good things that I've lost? Damon, help me. As soon as I get over this hurdle, I'll be me. I'll be able to think clearly, I'll be myself, and everything will go back to normal."

He sighed as he looked over at Beth who was slowly making her way back to them. He wasn't going to put her in danger just because Elena wanted vengeance. "She's strong, and crafty and you'll die."

"Which would be a positive." Beth muttered giving Damon's warning look a sarcastic smile.

Before either of them knew what was coming Elena stabbed Damon through the stomach. "At least I'll die trying." She hurried to zoom off before Beth hurt her.

Beth slide down to sit up besides Damon. "I'm going to kill her." She snapped as she tried to get the stake out of his stomach, but her hands were shaking too much to do that. The lockers started shaking as her anger grew. Damon looked at her worried as her eyes darkened.

"El, calm down. It's fine. I'm fine. We'll stop her." He tried to assure her, but his words did nothing. "Just calm down"

She shook her head. "No! I'm not going to calm down! Because of her Kol is dead. Everyone dies because it fits her schedule! She's willing to hurt you because it suits her and now she gets to die." She turned on her heel to go after her when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Stop it, Damon!"

"Hey," A familiar voice made her freeze in her tracks as she was turned around by her godfather. She was frozen to the school as she saw Alaric. But he was actually there. It wasn't a dream or nightmare and he wasn't the darkness, but he was her godfather. The lockers stopped shaking as she calmed down. She started to tear up. "Hey, it's alright. Look at me, just breathe. You're okay." He pulled her into his arms as she started to cry and let him hold her in his arms.

Damon looked at them shocked to see both of his best friends. He eventually got the stake out of him. "So this is either really good or really bad." He told them, as Beth slowly pulled away to look up at her godfather. She laughed weakly through her tears.

"I'd say really good." She smiled at him, as he returned the gesture.

Alaric chuckled as he crouched down. "It's good to see you too, Damon."

"I'd say the feeling is mutual, except a lot of people aren't exactly who they say they are around here." He tugged Elizabeth a little bit father away from Alaric, for fear that he was really just Silas in disguise. He didn't want her to get her hopes up anymore than they already were."

"You think I'm Silas? Are you kidding me?" He chuckled looking between them. He gave Damon a hand as they both stood up.

"See, now this puts us in a bit of a pickle, because this is exactly what Silas would say." He nodded.

Alaric hesitated before going over to a locker smiling at them. "Silas wouldn't know that you played Glinda the good witch in your Second grade play of the Wizard of Oz, or about locker 42." He chuckled taking out a bottle of liquor. Beth smiled through her watery eyes and hurried over to hug him again. He smiled as he squeezed her tightly to him. Damon smiled at seeing his friend happier than he has in a while.

She pulled back so that Damon could hug him too and they started laughing. "Hang on, if I can see you," He patted his arms and face. Alaric made a face and Beth laughed. "And I can touch you that means the little witch did it. She dropped the veil." He realized.

"The veil's dropped?" Beth asked surprised.

"Well, not completely. Its' only down inside the Expression triangle. If I step outside of it, it's back to ghost world." He told them both.

"Well, where is everybody? I figured with the veil down, it'd be like Ghost-a-palooza." Damon said looking around the school.

"Well, not every ghost has a reason to come back to Mystic Falls. Just the ones like me, looking after their idiot best friends and god daughters." He ruffled Beth's hair making her smile. Damon nodded, still worried.

"I'm more worried about the ones looking out for their enemies." He said thinking of everyone who dies in the massacres. He then realized something and turned to Elizabeth who seemed to be in deep though. He nodded at her with a small smile. "El, the veil's down. Go, I'll call you if I need you, don't worry I'll keep an eye on this guy." She hesitated before kissing his cheek and hugging him.

"Thank you." She told him as she hugged Alaric one last time, before leaving. She knew that Damon would take care of him and make sure she got to see him one last time before the veil went up, but right now they both knew that she needed to see Kol.

xxxxx

Beth closed her eyes hoping that he would be here. The lake, the one place she didn't go back to after he died. Even being here without right now felt eery, but if he was going to be anywhere, he would be here. She tried to reach out with him with her mind. "Please, please, come back to me. I need you." She whispered as she tried again.

There was complete silence as she waited on bated breath. "As you wish, darling." She felt hands take her own. She looked up opening her eyes and smiled seeing Kol there. He cupped her cheek as she looked up into his deep brown eyes. He gave her a weak grin as she wrapped her arms around him quickly, needing to feel him, know it's real. "Elizabeth."

She kissed him before he said anything else, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I've missed you so much, you have no idea." She told him her voice breaking more as he pulled her against him, breathing in her sweet scent that he couldn't get enough of. "You're really here." He cupped her face with his hands, feeling her warm blood flow through.

He kissed her deeply, pulling her flush against him. He didn't want to let her go again. He didn't know if he'd be able to. He pulled away slightly to lean his head on hers as he brushed her hair back, and curled his fingers through it. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this." She smiled weakly. "I can really touch you now, you can see me." He threaded his fingers through her hair as she leaned into his touch that she craved. It felt amazing to feel him, like she was alive again. She knew that she could never let him go again, she needed him back. Whatever the cost.

"I love you." He whispered as he brought her in for another kiss, craving the taste of her lips. "I hardly left your side. I I hoped that you could see me at least once." She'd snuggled into his embrace, enjoying the feel of him. He kissed her head. She smiled at him through her tear filled eyes. "No crying, darling. I only want to see you happy."

She laughed weakly. "I am. I'm happy. I love you. I missed you. Kol, I missed you so much." Her happiness of seeing him there, of being in his arms was incomparable. She could happily stay there forever, but she knew she couldn't.

Suddenly, Kol pulled back slightly and stroked her cheek. "Darling, I've watched you. You can't be doing this magic." He reasoned with her. She looked away from him as he sighed, "This is dangerous. I don't want you to get her. I can't stand to see you get hurt. You need to stop it. I can't watch you get hurt and not be able to do anything about it."

She touched his cheek. 'I need you here with me, Kol. I love you. I love you so much and it's been hell for me without you. I need to get you back here. Don't ask me to stop." She told him. He hesitated. He wanted to come back to her, hold her, kiss her. He wanted that. It drove him crazy not to be able to do that. He wanted revenge as well, for the people who did this to him.

He wanted her safe as well. He couldn't bare to lose her. "Just...no talking about that now. Later, ok?" She nuzzled her nose into his neck as he held her close. He kissed her head pulling her close, not wanting to let her go. She smiled weakly as he just held her.

He hesitated as he looked over her shoulder. He didn't know how long the veil would be up, but he still had something to do. "I need to go, love." She looked up at him shocked and confused. Where else would he need to be? "I'm sorry, I'll be back soon. I just need to handle something."

She tried not to look disappointed as she nodded, taking a step away. "Yeah, um sure. I-I'll see you later then." She hurried to go before tears threatened to fall. He wanted to go after her, but revenge on Elena Gilbert was in order first. He looked back at her one more time before zipping off.

xxxxx

Beth made her way back to the school after making a pit stop to Rebekah's house. Kol was here and no matter what he said, she wasn't going to wait around for him to leave her again. It would be easier now that the veil was down, but she knew that she should wait until the full moon, but she didn't want to wait on that, even if it was tomorrow. A lot of things could happen. She made it to the school where Alaric was. He stood up seeing her. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked her worried, seeing how out of breath she was.

She nodded and hugged him. "I'm fine. It's okay. How about Damon? Where is he? Did he ever find Bonnie and Silas?" She asked equally worried about them as well.

He sighed. "Yeah, they're both fine. Silas is immobilized for now. Completely turned to stone. So you're safe." She let out a sigh of relief as he pulled her back into his arms. She smiled. She felt safe there, like everything was like before. "Do I need to talk to this vampire about treating you right?" He told her and she cracked a small smile.

"No, I'm sure he knows." He chuckled at her. She hesitated. "Ric, I could...I could bring you back too. I could do it, w-we would be a family again." She smiled hopefully at him.

He sighed pulling her down to sit with him. "Beth, you know that it's going to be hard to do the spell, even for you. I don't want you doing it at all, but I know that you're too stubborn to listen. I'll be okay, kid." He ruffled her hair affectionately. "I'm always going to be looking out for you, even if you can't see me yourself. You know that I wouldn't leave you." She smiled teary eyed at him as he kissed her head. "Just be careful, for me okay?"

She nodded leaning on his shoulder like when she was a little girl. "I will be, I promise.' She told him quietly. They sat there for a while before they both sat up straight upon hearing someone coming towards them. Alaric stood up in front of her protectively but relaxed seeing it was Damon. "Hey, everything go okay?"

He nodded looking at her. "Yeah it went fine. But I just got a call from Stefan. Your boyfriend is making trouble. He nearly killed Elena again and Stefan had to get rid of him. He's at the old witch house." He told her seriously. He knew that if he told her that Stefan also snapped his neck that she would be less than please. He was just happy he got there before he buried him six feet deep in a grave.

She sighed and turned to Alaric who nodded. "Go, I'll come by and see you before." He promised her she kissed his cheek and surprised Damon by kissing his as well.

"Thanks, Day," She muttered before taking off for the familiar house. It didn't take her long to find it and by then she was angry. She thought he had something important he actually had to do, but no, he had to go and take his revenge. She made it to the witch house to see that Kol was already unconscious on the couch. She sighed as she walked towards him. It didn't take him long to wake up. "Look who's awake." She remarked to the gasping original.

"Where the bloody hell are they?" He growled as he zipped to his feet. "I'm going to feed her, her bloody heart myself." He was fuming, but so was Beth.

She slapped him across his face to his shock, before he could say anything she was yelling at him. "What the hell is the matter with you? You're back for who knows how long and you immediately go after those who killed you? They snapped your neck, Kol! If it wasn't for Damon, I might not have seen you again! You're so selfish! All you wanted was to get revenge! What if they could've killed you?" She snapped angrily. She didn't want to lose him again, she couldn't bear it if she did.

He sighed, grabbing her wrists. "I'm sorry. Darling? I am sorry. I just wanted them to pay for what they did to us. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm yours tonight. I am so sorry," He told her honestly. She hesitated but felt her resolve melt as he pressed a kiss to her palm pulling her closer. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry."

She sighed. "I don't want to lose you again, Kol. I-I can' t lose you again. You have no idea what it was like." She said and he pulled her into his arms, trying to soothe her. He did know what it was like. He had to watch her yell and scream out for him most nights, see her crying and struggling to cope. He hated seeing her like that, but he had a craving to kill Elena, especially after everything that she did and he was going to do it. "I'm doing the spell tonight." She told him determined.

"Elizabeth,

"I have your pendant." She told him quickly pulling it from over her neck. She placed over his so it started glowing above his heart. He looked surprised that she actually kept it. "It's part of you. It'll give me the strength I need to do this spell without a full moon, or else it would be dangerous. I can do this, Kol."

He shook his head. "I don't want you to get hurt or worst, Elizabeth. Look at me, this is dark magic. I've watched you, you shouldn't do this for me, not if this is going to hurt you." He kissed her head.

She sighed/ "I don't care. I want you back here with me, Kol. No matter what you say, it won't change that. You can try and stop me, but we both know that no matter what you do, either, I won't." She stood up. He hesitated before following her to where she put her bag down.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked her.

She smiled back at him and stood up. "Just keep that on you, okay? You're an Original so it'll be harder to bring you back. Don't move or anything. Just stand still." He looked at her eyes full of worry before nodding. She closed her eyes as the spell started. The flames on the candles started to flicker in and out before the wind completely blew them out. The doors on the broken down house were shaking as well as the ground. Kol looked into her eyes and saw that they were slowly darkening as she started the spell. Her nose started to bleed and he tried to take a step towards her but she had him locked into place. She wasn't going to let him stop her.

He suddenly felt something in him when she closed her eyes and collapsed. He finally hurried to catch her as she shook her head, her eyes turning back to their green color. "Elizabeth, it's okay. Hey, you're okay." He smoothed her hair back as he set her down gently in his lap, not letting her hurry to hurt herself again. She reached up to touch his cheek and he kissed her hand, happy that she was alive. "Did it work, darling?"

She sighed taking a deep breath before slowly sitting up. "W-we won't know until the veil's up again." She leaned on his shoulder, exhausted. She felt something though, like it worked, but she felt something else and she couldn't place it and that worried her. He kissed her head pulling her close. He wasn't ever going to let her get hurt again. He had to kill Elena first though, everything would be better after that.

"Do me a favor, Elizabeth. No more dark magic." She smiled weakly and leaned back on his shoulders, knowing that if there was ever something else coming and she didn't know if she could promise that, not if she needed it to protect him.


	104. Endings and Changes

A/N: Hey, guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Sadly, this is the last chapter until next season, but I hope you enjoy it, it's pretty bittersweet, but there's much more to explore in the next season! Thank you all so much!

Endings and Changes:

Beth slowly stirred from her deep sleep rolling over on her side, but feeling the other side of the bed cold. She jerked awake, fearful that something happened to Kol, or worst it was all a dream. She didn't have to look far though to see that there was a note from him saying that he'd be back later. She sighed laying back in the bed. After doing the spell Elizabeth's exhaustion took over her. Kol took them back to the mansion to let her sleep. Day jumped up on the bed where Kol was supposed to be and she slowly petted him.

She told him about graduation but he seemed preoccupied with something else on his mind, as he absentmindedly told her he'd be there. She hoped that he would. He hardly slept last night, just watched her. More than anything he seemed to want revenge, which she hoped he wasn't out getting now. Suddenly, her phone started to ring. "Hello?" She answered as she sat up in bed.

"Hey, meet you at the grill for a celebratory graduation lunch?" Alaric asked and she couldn't help but smile at that.

"Sure. I'll meet you there in 15 minutes. I have to call Caroline and tell her I'll meet her later to get my cap and gown." She told him.

"Good I'll see you then." He hung up and she hurried to get dressed, but felt a throbbing pain in her head that made her stop and sit back on the bed. The pain just seemed to radiate all around her head. It hurt so bad it was making her sick. She keeled over and put her head between her knees trying to make the pain stop. After a few minutes, it seemed to steadily go away. She shook her head and stood up. Nothing was going to stop her today.

xxxxx

Beth laughed with Alaric as he sat back in his seat. "Look who finally has a smile on her face." He chuckled as she took a long sip of her milk shake. She was finally just enjoying being there with her godfather. She successfully got Caroline to stop bugging her about getting to the school on time. "Oh, I missed this so much." He sighed as he took another bite of his greasy burger.

Beth giggled as she stole a sip of his bourbon, which he took back from her, giving her a look, but not saying anything. "Try not to get sick." She watched as he ate his second burger.

"Alright miss wicked witch of the west." He teased her and she gasped as she threw a fry at him.

"I am not and you just suck." She stuck her tongue out and he laughed seeing her smile at him. He missed seeing her happy. For the past few months he just wished that he could tell her that he was alright and that she was going to be alright too. He knew that much, and she was strong, she'd get through this when he gone for good.

"I got you something." He told her to her surprise. He took out a envelope in his pocket and gave it to her. She looked down at it confused. "This is what your mom and I saved for your college fund." She looked up at him as he gave her a small smile. "I know with everything that's going on that you might not want to go right now, but I know you did. This will help with everything else too. Happy graduation, kid."

She started tearing up again. "Thank you, Ric. "

"Hey, no tears."

He told her with a fake stern voice. She laughed nodding. Suddenly, his eyes flickered towards the bar. Beth followed his eyes and was shocked to see Connor there. He was on the phone. "Ric, that's...that's the hunter. What is he doing here?"

He looked down as he listened to the conversation he was having over the phone. "He wants the cure and Silas. Go to your graduation. I'll handle this." He told her. "Go, Beth, please." He asked her. He didn't want her to be there if the guy really was going to try and blow up the grill.

She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you after. Be careful."

She hurried out of the grill and walked towards her car. When she was a few minutes away from the school her phone started to ring. "Caroline, I'm literally 2 minutes away. I'll be ready as long as you have my cap and gown there." She told her as she turned a corner, hoping she wouldn't keep calling.

"Good, hurry up, but there's something else. Damon got shot by another hunter with Hybrid venom." Beth felt her blood run cold. Damon almost died by werewolf venom once and Klaus was all the way in New Orleans. She was worried that he wasn't going to make it. "He's going to die unless Klaus comes with his blood. He's not answering my calls, Beth." She took a a deep breath as she parked her car and saw Caroline in her cap and gown. "And you're not going back to him. You're graduating. That's what Damon wants. Just hurry up and call him, okay? He'll listen if it's you."

Beth sighed. "Okay, I-I'll try. You keep calling too, okay?" After changing and the twentieth call to Klaus, Beth made it over to the stage. "Seriously, get your ass here, Klaus. I-I need your help and I'm playing the damsel in distress card right now, so please."

Caroline met her halfway and surprised her by hugging her. She for once smiled. "This is it, Beth! We're graduating! We could always go to college, you know! Anywhere. A vampire and a witch, we could go anywhere." She smiled happy that she was there. Beth hugged her back.

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled at her blonde friend, before looking over her shoulder for her boyfriend. She was sad to say that he was nowhere in sight, but she hoped that he would show up soon. "Klaus hasn't answered yet, but I-I'll call again after." She nodded.

Caroline gave her a sympathetic look. She had been through a lot the last year and she knew that she was brave to even come. "I'm sure he will. Come on." She put an arm over her shoulder as she led her to the seats as the mayor started his speech.

Bonnie's father took the microphone. "Welcome parents, family, and friends. What a beautiful day for a graduation. Thank you for joining us today on this special day, as we celebrate our graduates. So let's get started. John Albrecht. David Bance. Sarah Beasley. Um, not to play favorites, but I am especially proud of this next graduate, my lovely daughter: Bonnie Bennett!"

Everyone clapped as she took the diploma from her father and hugged him and spoke with him briefly before leaving the stage. Beth took a deep breath as she waited for her own name to be called. She glanced around quickly and saw Kol. A feeling of relief crossed over her that he was safe, but was swiftly replaced by dread at seeing him talk to Bonnie. She wanted to go stop him, but her name was called before she could. "Elizabeth Brown." She hurried up to get her diploma, smiling as Caroline cheered the loudest. However, she tried not to seem to disappointed when she saw that Kol was no longer there. She took a seat, keeping her eyes down from all the other proud family and friends watching their kids graduate, as she waited for the ceremony to be over.

Beth felt a text in her hand and she hurried to move to the side of the stage so she could go back to calling Klaus. She needed to stop worrying about how Kol left and get Klaus here. "Come on, pick up your phone, please." She whined as she started to quickly dial again, but bumped into someone.

"That'd be a hard thing, love, seeing as I put it on silent for your part." Beth couldn't help but smile seeing Klaus there. She laughed happily as he grinned at her and threw herself into his arms. She didn't realize how much she missed the hybrid until just now. "I'm happy to see you as well, Elizabeth."

"I've missed you so much." She smiled into his shoulder. He breathed her in as he held her close. She finally pulled back to see he was holding a bouquet of flowers for her. "Thank you, these are beautiful."

"Not quite as beautiful as you, but I'm glad they bring a smile to your face." She blushed at that too before remembering why she needed him here.

"I need your help. Damon was shot with wolf venom and he's dying. Caroline knows where he is. We need to go." Klaus chuckled and let her pulling him along to find her. However, he held her back after seeing Caroline, Elena and Stefan kneeling on the floor as the witches from the massacre were torturing them. Klaus half wanted to leave them there, but he knew she would never leave Caroline. "Klaus."

"Don't move, sweetheart." He told her before reaching over and grabbing an extra cap. He flung it like it was a disk and cleanly decapitated the witch. Beth winced as she looked away at the headless body. "There are plenty more of these to go around. Who's next? I can do this all day." Caroline looked relieved and Beth smiled at the hybrid, who gladly returned it.

xxxxx

Beth had her arm looped around Klaus' arms. They had finally gotten Damon the cure. Klaus had insisted on speaking with her, wanting to spend time with her before she left, especially after learning that Kol was back. He was happy to hear that. To her disappointment Kol wasn't around and she was getting worried, but she knew that he couldn't get hurt with the stake gone."Thank you for helping Damon. It was a close one. How'd you get here so fast anyways?" She asked him curiously.

He grinned at her. "I was already on my way. I see I had received your graduation announcement, but due to the surprise apparent on your face I'm guessing that you Rebekah sent it." She smiled weakly and nodded. "Sadly, Elijah could not make it so I opted to come instead. I did get that you would want cash as a present."

She laughed. "I'm sure she was just going to take it anyways, but I wouldn't mind it." He chuckled with her. "I'm sure Kol will be sad that he missed you, He seemed to disappear at graduation."

Klaus rubbed her hand. "I'm sure that he'll turn up. Also, I have your graduation gift, two actually. Tyler Lockwood is allowed to come back to Mystic Falls if you so desire." He told her. She looked shocked and happily surprised.

She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. "Thank you, Klaus. Thank you so much. I have to tell Caroline, she's going to be ecstatic." She smiled. He laughed as she let go.

"That was only one, sweetheart. I have another." He hesitated before taking an envelope out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her. She looked up at him curiously and than back at the writing with her name on it. "A plane ticket to New Orleans." She looked up surprised. "I know that you and Kol probably have other plans, but I would love to see you. I have missed you." He admitted, before placing a small kiss on her cheek. "Happy graduation, Elizabeth."

She smiled at him surprised and happy as she took his arm. "Let's get out of here before 12 angry hybrids decided to pick a fight, besides I'm sure there's someone you'll want to see before the night is over." She smiled at him thankfully, as he zipped them away to the Salvatore mansion.

xxxxx

Beth hurried through the doors of the Salvatore mansion. "Alaric! Alaric!" There wasn't any response, she started to panic. She couldn't have missed him. "Dad." She muttered looking around for the one man she could always count on, who had been her father practically since she was born.

"I'm right here." He told her surprised as he walked into the room, not believing what he heard. She hugged him tightly, happy to have one more chance with him. "Did you just call me...dad?" He asked still stunned at that name.

She nodded, without hesitation. "You're the only person I could see as my father, Alaric. You're the closest thing I have to one and...and I can't...I don't want you to go. I don't." She admitted fearfully. She had finally gotten him back. He was her family and she didn't realize how she got on without him and she still couldn't believe it especially with him there.

"Hey, come here." He sat her down on the couch, taking her hands in his. "You're strong, I know what you're going to say that you're not, but you are. You're eighteen years old but you have gone through so much and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, but you got through this much, you can get through anything. You will do so much, you will be stronger for this. I wouldn't want to call anyone else my kid, but you." She smiled weakly, as she started tearing up. "No more tears, okay."

She nodded and hugged him. "Okay." She just stayed in his arms as she knew that the minutes were slowly slipping away to see him, as the moon was already full. "Thank you, Ric." She muttered before slowly feeling his touch fade away. She couldn't stop the tears as she saw that he was gone. She took a deep breath trying to stop when she heard Damon come in. He took one look at her face and knew.

"He's gone." It wasn't a question, though it sounded like one. She nodded wiping her eyes. He sat besides her and pulling her into his arms and she for once, didn't fight with him on it. She needed this right now. "He did miss you, El, a lot and he was right. You're strong enough to get through this."

'I hope so." She told him quietly. Suddenly, the sound of a ringing cell phone interrupted the moment. She pulled away wiping her eyes before answering. "Hey...yeah...where the hell are you...you did...you did what...I'm coming...bye." She hung up the phone agitated with Kol.

"Trouble in paradise?" He guessed. She looked at him surprised. It wasn't a secret that she was trying to bring him back. Caroline told him, as soon as Beth told her at graduation. He was just happy she did it without hurting herself. "I know he's back for good, just try and keep him one a leash."

She sighed holding her head as it started to hurt again. "It's more than that, Day. He's...he's been reckless. I'm worried he's going to get himself hurt again." She didn't want to tell him that he tried to kill Elena, because that would just start another fight, but Kol has been focused on revenge mostly and that scared her about how far it'd take him. "Damon, he's not himself. I mean he took off halfway through the ceremony and I barely saw him since I brought him back."

He sighed as he took her hand. "He just came back from the dead, El. He's bound to be distant and bitter. He was on the other side by himself. I'm sure it's just a phase." He tried to sympathize with her.

"I know, but...I don't know what to do, Damon. He just wanted to kill everyone who killed him. He was barely listening to me. What if he just wants to be back to get his revenge what if...I don't matter to him anymore?" She asked him fearfully.

He rubbed her hand with his thumb. "Give him an ultimatum, you don't want him to get hurt make him choose between his revenge and you. He just needs a push. Or...leave without him and see if he'll follow you. If he loves you, El, he will come to find you."

"And if he doesn't?"

He could hear the real worry in her voice. She had lost a lot of people that she loved, no matter how many times it happens you'll never get used to it and he didn't want her to lose someone else she cares about. "Than you deserve better than him, El. I know that for sure."

It was then that she knew what she had to do. She wouldn't seen Damon or Caroline and that was what was going to hurt the most. They were the only ones in this town that she would miss. "Thank you, Day, for everything." She hugged him tightly, knowing she was going to miss him most of all. He must've known what she was going to do, because he hugged her back just as tightly.

"I'm always here if you need me, El. Just call me when you're safe and keep in touch."

"I will. Goodbye, Damon." She kissed his cheek quickly before standing up and leaving as he watched her leave the boarding house. She hurried out to the boiler room of the school and hoped that she was doing the right thing.

xxxxx

Beth walked through the school to find Kol trapped inside the boiler room. He was fuming as he paced the room. He was angry that the doppelganger took off again. She always seemed to escape his grasp. "Oh, good you're here. That bloody Gilbert seemed to have a knack for escaping. Get me out of here so I can go after her. She can't be far." He told her. She sighed and shook her head.

"You're not going anywhere until we talk. What the hell is going on with you?" She asked him bluntly. He looked surprised. "You've barely been around. You just got back and you're ready to go and kill everyone. You have to be careful, Kol. I can't lose you again."

He sighed. "You won't. As soon as she's dead the threat will be eliminated."

She scoffed. "That's not it. It seems since you've been here all you've wanted was to do is get your revenge. I get it, you deserve to be pissed, I was too, but you're here and we can be together now, Kol. That's something we didn't get, but you're blowing me off at every minute. You didn't even stay for the whole graduation."

"It wasn't a big deal, it was just a piece of paper." As soon as those words came out of his mouth he regretted it. The pain and hurt on her face made him want to dagger himself. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Yes you did." She mumbled taking a step away from his arm that was reaching out for her. He really had changed. "I know a lot has happened, but we can get through this, Kol, but only if you want me to help you, but I can't wait around and hear you've somehow been killed again because you were desperate for revenge." He looked worried as he listened to her. "You either want to try and kill her, and probably get yourself hurt or you want to be with me. We could get out of this town, Kol, you and me. Go anywhere, like we should've before."

She waited for his answer, silently praying it would be the one she wanted. He hesitated touching her cheek. "You know I want to be with you more than anything, Elizabeth. I have and always will love you, but I can't let them get away with this. I just want her to be gone and she won't hurt us anymore. Besides, it didn't seem like you needed me around with Klaus keeping you company."

She looked hurt at that. "I love you, Kol. I'm in love with you and I always want you. Yes, Klaus and I got...close, but that doesn't mean I don't love you and I would do anything for you, but it doesn't seem like you would do the same for me. Just...let this go please, Kol, for us."

He sighed and shook his head. "I can't, I need her dead. She won't hurt us anymore." He said. She looked shocked. This wasn't her Kol anymore. He would never pick killing Elena over them. This wasn't the man she fell in love with.

Beth froze and pulled away from his touch. "No, you're the one hurting us now, Kol." He grabbed her hand, but she quickly pulled away from him. "I guess in the end I'm not enough am I." She ran away afraid that anything else he'd say would just break her heart a little bit more than it already was. She ran up the stairs and out of the school to breathe in the cool night air. He was free to leave the room, but he wouldn't come after her while she was upset.

She took a deep breath and started coughing violently. She knew that something was wrong and it was getting worst. She looked down thinking of Kol. She didn't want to do this, but she needed to do something to get him to know that revenge wasn't the only solution, especially if he really did want to be together. She looked back and felt her heart ache as she took out her cell phone. "Klaus, Hi, Can I still have that ticket?" She looked back at the school.. If not than she didn't think she could handle losing him for a second time. Tears filled her eyes as she walked away, hoping he'd come after her.


	105. Author's Note

Misguided Love A/N:

Hey guys! I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter! I loved writing it. Yes, Klaus and Elizabeth will have plenty more scenes in the next season, but she does truly love Kol. She could never truly just leave him for good, even after everything, there will be plenty of them next season too. And there are many more questions to be answered which I can't wait to do in season 5/ The Originals. Until then I will be working on my Teen Wolf Story. Thank you all again so much for your reviews. They inspire me and encourage me to keep on writing!:)


End file.
